


Beyond the Horizon

by Kingless



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Mpreg, OT8, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Snowballing, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, no condoms were used in the making of this disaster, none of the violence blood or injury happens during sex either, use protection kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 170,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless
Summary: Hongjoong has been content flying the skies, wandering space with no real destination, taking odd jobs to pay his way. But recently he's developed a renewed vigor to find the lost treasure his father and mother had told him stories about as a child. He may pick up a few stragglers on the way.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 173
Kudos: 452





	1. The First Leg of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm a slut for OT8 fics all the way  
> Also, I absolutely bull shitted my way through the science in this. Forgive me

The world became very big one day. For everyone on planet Earth, things were far more complicated. They were not alone in the universe, though Hongjoong didn't know who would have believed that in the first place. But the thing was, they were far less alone than anyone thought. That was about a thousand years before Hongjoong's time. He wasn't so concerned by what had already been found within their universe, he was more concerned with what could no longer be found.

It was an old wives tail, a story his mother and father used to tell him before bed when he was young.

A place with infinite resources, with riches and goods never seen before. A place where you could live the rest of your days unbothered, rich, and happy. A paradise. Of course, it could be written off as a story. Something to pass the time during a miserable existence such as theirs had been. Hongjoong could have grown up, putting the story out of his mind once he was a working man out in the fields of his home planet. But when Hongjoong was thirteen, when his father fell ill and laid on his death bed, the truth behind the story came to light.

Hongjoong's father had handed him a compass, etched with their family emblem. And he said, as Hongjoong held it between them,

"When you seek your final treasure, when you've befriended the stars and laid upon the sky, then will this lead you to paradise. Aether will be given to you".

As a fresh faced teenager, Hongjoong didn't understand fully what his father meant. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever understand. Because it was an old compass, silver and worth some units, but nothing more than a family heirloom. Regardless, Hongjoong was drawn to the skies. So much so, that every penny he earned after his father and mother passed was put toward a glyder. A real, working glyder that he could take off planet.

Hongjoong was living the life he wanted, and yet...that compass stayed with him wherever he went. Even now, as he moved through the crowded marketplace of Retming. It was in his pants pocket, forgotten as Hongjoong searched the crowds. He needed to find someone selling spark inductors for his engine, his poor baby had been making odd sounds lately. After having Aurora run diagnostics it was found that the spark inductors were going out, not lighting fast enough or bright enough to keep the pistons going properly. So that brought him to the skeezy, red planet he was currently on.

There were merchants calling their wares, waving flags and linens around to catch the attention of any passerby.

"Captain, the lithium in the engine is also running low. Replacing the batteries will do" Aurora spoke into Hongjoong's earpiece,

"Copy" Hongjoong murmured, spotting a mechanic's tent. He made a b-line for it, but someone bumped into him hard enough to make him stumble back a step. Hongjoong glanced back, expecting to find some broad shouldered asshole with a point to prove. Weirdly enough, Hongjoong didn't spot anyone close enough to have touched him. With another blink and shake of his head, Hongjoong turned back to the mechanics tent. It was full of bits and pieces of old ships, barrels of nuts and bolts. All sorts of things.

"What can I help you find, sir?" a voice asked, Hongjoong found a hunched old man of maybe the Terrian variety standing nearby, a cane in hand. The only reason Hongjoong understood him was because of the ear piece he wore, the one connected to the ship that was equipped with a universal translator. Hongjoong lifted his wrist, speaking into the translator on his wrist. The holo-glass cuff he had there came with a variety of features. One of which was translating.

"Hello, I was looking for spark inductors and lithium batteries" Hongjoong said, the old man lifted a placating hand.

"Don't worry, I speak Earthen. My batteries go for five units a piece and the inductors go for ten" the old man said, offering him a toothy smile.

"Thank you, it's not too often I meet someone who speaks Earthen so plainly. I'll take four batteries and three inductors, please" Hongjoong smiled, already typing in the amount of units to be transferred into his glass. It was true, Hongjoong came from a small remainder of the original human colony. Earthen was considered an obsolete language, though Hongjoong spoke it for comfort rather than ease. The man pulled a scanner from his belt and, with a shaky hand, scanned Hongjoong's wrist once he offered it.

"Let me get those for ya" the old man said, shuffling over to one of his tables and digging around. Hongjoong peered around, tucking his hands into his pockets idly. He felt around for that same warm metal he had a tendancy to fiddle with when he was bored or thinking. But as Hongjoong felt around his pocket, he found it missing. The compass. His stomach tightened a bit as he began to search, a bit frantically might he add. By the time Hongjoong was certain it was missing, the man had returned with a bag and another smile.

"Thank you" Hongjoong said, taking the bag with a quick bow. He left the tent and turned a burning gaze on the crowds once he was back outside. Had he dropped it? There was no way. Someone must have pick pocketed him...but who? Hongjoong retraced his steps, searching for anyone suspicious. It could really be anyone, especially on this planet. Hongjoong was becoming frustrated. It was like searching for a needle in a hay stack, how was he supposed to find it in a place full of thieves and travelers? This was supposed to be a quick trip, then he would be right back in space. But now...Hongjoong made a noise of sheer frustration, heading back to the mechanic's tent. The old man seemed surprised to see him again, but pleasantly so.

"Missing something else, young traveler?" the man asked,

"U-uh, yes, I um...where would you sell pocket watches and compasses here?" Hongjoong asked, the man hummed thoughtfully.

"I suppose I'd take it to Orang, you'll find him over in town square near the old theater. You can't miss him" the old man said,

"Thank you again" Hongjoong said, giving the man another respectful bow before taking off. Stepping with a purpose, narrowly avoiding shoulders and feet as he followed streets signs toward their town square. Retming wasn't so much a democracy as it was a lawless wasteland where sellers and buyers came to trade on neutral ground. Hongjoong didn't like spending much time there if he could help it.

There were few tents in town square, and it was easy for Hongjoong to spot their theatre. The one tent beside it was full of shiny bobbles and things, the man running it was large with four arms. That had to be Orang, the one the man told Hongjoong about. There was a cloaked figure speaking to him, but as Hongjoong approached the cloaked figure left, heading toward the theatre that looked like it hadn't been run in decades. Hongjoong moved toward the tent, arriving at the table just as Orang was setting something on one of his many shelves. Hongjoong inspected them, but he didn't see his compass anywhere.

"Excuse me" Hongjoong said, Orang looked back at him. "Did anyone happen to sell you a compass?" Hongjoong asked, Orang gave him an odd look and then Hongjoong remembered. "Ah, um, do you speak-"

"I sell automatic translator strips, twenty five units for ten" Orang said, Hongjoong blinked. Actually...

"I'll take them" he said, already adding the units to his cuff and letting Orang scan it. He then reached beneath his table and slapped a transparent envelope onto the table. Hongjoong picked it up and peered inside, there were two sheets with five chips stuck to each of them. Hongjoong peeled one off and inspected it,

"On the roof of your mouth" Orang explained, pointing with his top left arm at his own mouth. Hongjoong nodded, opening his mouth and pressing it against the roof of his mouth. There was an initial sting and then Hoongjoong felt nothing, he even licked at it but it was like there was nothing there. "Now what did you come here for?" Orang asked,

"Has anyone sold you a compass?" Hongjoong asked, but as he spoke his tongue moved in a foreign way. Orang's native language came flying out of Hongjoong's mouth, he was actually kind of impressed.

"The fella that was here a moment ago actually tried to, but it wasn't worth anything. I pointed him to the betting rings below to try his luck there" Orang said, pointing toward the theater, the man with the red stripes? Hongjoong felt his temper flare,

"Thanks" he said, already heading toward the theater. Hongjoong was no stranger to underground betting rings, but he often steered clear of them. They were nothing but trouble, especially on planets like this. But Hongjoong needed to get his compass back.

The entrance to the theater lacked a door, and instead of opening up onto a floor it barreled down into a dark stair case. Hongjoong could see a faint light below, however. So with a quick breath he headed down, stepping carefully and listening for anything suspicious. It got darker before it got lighter, and when it did Hongjoong found himself facing a thick curtain. Music could be heard through it, though it was muffled. Hongjoong moved the curtain aside, peering through.

As far as underground betting rings go the place was nice, full of velvet seats and betting tables. There was a ring at the far end of the dim room, that was where there was the most action it seemed. 

Hongjoong took his time, though, peering around as he moved into the room. There were plenty of cloaks, most of which had their hoods up so Hongjoong had to be careful when he took a peek at each of their faces. No red stripes yet.

There were plenty of games being played, units piled in the form of cartridges on the tables. There were even a few women of various species carting around drinks, snacks, and different types of cigars.

"Care for a drink mister?" a sultry voice asked, Hongjoong paused beside the snap table as a woman with blue skin slinked toward him. She smiled, glittery lashes fluttering at him.

"I'm not a drinker, thanks" Hongjoong said, the woman hummed.

"How about a cigar then?" she offered, reaching into her shimmery shirt to produce a black paper cigar.

"Not a smoker either" Hongjoong said with a shrug of his shoulder, the woman pouted as she tucked the cigar behind her ear.

"Shame, we could've been friends" she sighed, curling a finger in a lock of Hongjoong's auburn hair before slinking off to find her next victim. Hongjoong turned back to the task at hand, finding the thief who stole his compass. Hongjoong moved from table to table, peering at each player carefully. Then he reached the ring in the back, it seemed like a fighting ring. There were no fights going on, though. There were still people milling around, maybe they were waiting. Hongjoong couldn't be sure, but he was sure of one thing. No matter how nice the underground club was, it always reeked of alcohol and desperation. And since there were no more cloaked figures around, Hongjoong was almost ready to call it quits.

"San!" a voice boomed suddenly, startling Hongjoong. He looked around and found two very scary men closing in on a figure in a dark cloak by the bar. A man with red and black hair, red stripes. Hongjoong watched the men jostle the red haired man, moving closer as he tried to listen in to their conversation.

"You owe Xythorian a lot of money, San" one of them growled, Hongjoong crept to the other side of the bar, waving off the bar tender when he came to take his order.

"I-I know, and I'm working on it, honest! I just have to try my luck one more time, and I swear I'll-"

"We've heard this story kid" the other snapped, gripping the man's shoulder. His name was San, and Hongjoong was beginning to understand why San had stolen from him.

"I swear, just give me some time I-" the first man grabbed San by the head, slamming it to the bar with no mercy. Hongjoong tensed, fingers twitching toward the pistol tucked against his hip just inside his long jacket.

"End of the day" the other growled, they left the bar and San slowly dragged his head up until he could rest it in his hands. Hongjoong watched them retreat into a back room, then slid closer to San.

"Rough day" Hongjoong said, leaning his arms on the bar. San peered at Hongjoong from between his fingers, a single pale grey eye focused on him.  


"Are you here to sell me something? I'm kind of broke, if you hadn't heard" San said, lifting his face with a sour twist to his lips. San was, arguably, very attractive. He had a sharp jaw and cat like eyes, pouty lips and high cheek bones. Fair skin and good complexion, too. Except for the newly forming bruise blooming across the right side of his face. But Hongjoong wasn't there to admire him, he was there to get what was his.

"I'm aware, all I need from you is what's mine. Silver compass, has a trumpet etched on the back" Hongjoong said, San sighed and leaned back to dig around in his pockets. He took his hand out and produced the compass,

"Wasn't worth anything, anyway" San muttered, Hongjoong took it from him. He inspected it briefly, no new scratches or dings. Once he was satisfied he put it back into his pocket and glanced at San, who was looking pretty miserable.

"Well, good luck with...all of that" Hongjoong said, San gave him a sour look, but as he peered at Hongjoong it melted into a smile. Albeit a suspicious one, but a smile nonetheless. It made San's sharp eyes that much sharper. He patted Hongjoong on the back, but just before he pulled away Hongjoong felt a tug on his pocket. Just a slight brush, but noticeable enough. Hongjoong grabbed San's hand and lifted it, an unamused look on his face. The compass was snug in San's palm again, San chuckled nervously.

"It was pretty, sorry" he said, Hongjoong took the compass and shoved it back into his own pocket.

"You should really find a straight line of work, pay your debts off the right way" Hongjoong said as he stood up, finally ready to leave Retming and everything on it. Including this petty thief,

"Easy for you to say, this is all I know" San said, almost wistful as he leaned on the bar. Hongjoong peered at him for a long moment,

"All I used to know was dirt patches and farms, now I fly my own ship. Where you come from has nothing to do with where you end up" Hongjoong said sagely, San watched Hongjoong from the corner of his eye as he left.

He was ready to be rid of this planet, and its inhabitants. Hongjoong left the club, keeping a careful grip on the compass as he went.

"Aurora, bring the Horizon around, I'm ready to go" Hongjoong pressed his com, passing through the market place on his way back the way he came. The atmosphere of Retming was kind of muggy, the sky tinted brown. So Hongjoong could see the Horizon cutting through the sky as Aurora brought it down into the clearing he had originally set down in. The Horizon was only a glyder, but it was big enough for him to be comfortable. It even had enough space for a second room that Hongjoong mostly used for storage. It was black and silver, the word Horizon written in long lettering across the side.

Hongjoong squinted a bit as it settled into the dirt, kicking dust up. The hatch lowered from the side with a hiss, Hongjoong went toward it. He was already thinking about where he was headed next, the far corner of the Alpha quadrant. He'd heard something about ancient artifacts being sold at an underground market, if he was going to find any clues about Aether it would be somewhere shady and almost impossible to find. Hongjoong stepped up the hatch, but something about his steps sounded odd so he paused. He glanced down and then at his feet, it was almost like they were heavier than usual. Maybe it was the atmosphere, Hongjoong brushed it off and went up into the Horizon, letting the hatch close behind him.

The main floor was a little cluttered, maps and knick knacks scattered on the drawing table to the side, boxes of things sitting around. Hongjoong took the compass from his pocket and shucked his jacket off, tossing it onto the drawing table. He shifted the bag on his arm,

"Aurora, open up the lower hatch please" Hongjoong said, stepping toward the side of the main floor. There was a click and a whir, then a hatch in the floor fell open to reveal a ladder. Hongjoong went toward it, stepping down into the dimly lit engine room. Aurora, bless her core processor, lit up the portion of the engine that needed to be repaired. Hongjoong opened the panel where the lithium engine laid, he pulled the worn batteries and replaced them with the new ones he'd bought. Then he replaced the inductors, once he was satisfied and had Aurora re-run diagnostics he headed up top.

"Aurora, set our course for Alpha quadrant Omeron. I'm not sure what the coordinates are" Hongjoong said, moving through the main floor to the navigation room.

"Alpha quadrant Omeron, coordinates 45.6 to 54.3, 22.3 to 87.5" Aurora sounded off, Hongjoong wandered past the navigation panels to the captains seat that rested dead center, facing the wide viewing glass.

"Perfect, let's head out" Hongjoong said, lowering himself into his captains seat. The Horizon hummed, a holo-screen appearing at Hongjoong's side with their course charted neatly.

"It's about four days travel with hyper jumps in between, three total are possible" Aurora said, various stats appeared as the Horizon lifted off planet. They should be able to make that many jumps without a problem, especially with the new inductors.

"Lift off, please Aurora" Hongjoong said, the ship shifted in the air, powering up into the atmosphere.

"Lifting, entering stratosphere" Aurora sounded, before long the Horizon was back into space, humming in the direction it was meant to be in. In the meantime, Hongjoong peered at his compass, the arrows unmoving. They never moved, not that Hongjoong could remember anyway. And he's looked at the thing at least a couple thousand times in his life, just sort of reminiscent. Sometimes he thought of his father, and the cryptic message he'd left Hongjoong. And he always wondered, what was his treasure? It was Aether, wasn't it? Hongjoong sighed heavily, maybe it wasn't...

"Aurora, play To the Moon for me" Hongjoong said, leaning back and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Of course, captain" Aurora said, Hongjoong was glad for one thing he supposed. Aurora's AI was meant to be friendlier, less robotic. It made space seem a little less empty sometimes. A gentle tune filled the navigation room. Piano, corrias drums, and a low, gentle voice. It was soothing, Hongjoong closed his eyes and listened to the words spoken in Thalian.

"Where the sky ends, is where you'll find me. Resting in a bed of stardust and sugar, watching the rain fall sideways. My oh my, don't forget me. Because one day, when I have the means and the heart, I'll take you to the moon" the voice sang, a lilt in their voice. Hongjoong stood up, swaying to the music thoughtlessly.

This life was good for Hongjoong, just him, his ship, and countless miles of space between them. But he couldn't help but wonder sometimes, what would he do differently? Maybe he would have picked up a crew, people he could spend time with. Maybe he would have signed on with a travel company, made money while he did what he loved. His funds would be diminishing soon, anyway. His parents had left him everything, and despite the ache in his heart Hongjoong had sold all of it. It had come out to a lot more than Hongjoong expected, and it's been fueling his travel plans since. Chasing a daydream. Could he really do this forever..?

"Intruder on the mid deck" Aurora's voice cut through the music suddenly, Hongjoong froze.

"What?" Hongjoong said,

"Unidentified life form moving into the upper deck" Aurora sounded, Hongjoong felt his blood pressure spike. He bolted from the navigation room, searching the main floor and then realizing Aurora said upper deck. His bedroom. Hongjoong grabbed the pistol from his hip and sprinted across the main floor to the stairs, he clamored up them. He huffed as he reached the hall, cautious as he peered around. Where were they?

"Aurora-"

"Your bedroom, captain" Aurora said immediately, Hongjoong swallowed dryly as he took careful steps down the hall to his room. The door slid open as he approached, Hongjoong lead with his gun as he searched his room. His bed was still unmade, some clothes scattered on the floor, and his notebooks stacked haphazardly beside his bed. There was no one in sight,

"Aurora, there isn't anyone-" the stack of notebooks beside his bed suddenly collapsed, as if they'd been kicked. Hongjoong raised his gun, heart thudding a bit louder in his chest. The air shimmered a bit, something or someone was there. Hongjoong took a steadying breath,

"I know you're there" he said lowly, "show yourself, or I'll pull the trigger right now" he threatened, finger resting on the trigger. The air shimmered again, and this time, something came into fruition. A figure in a dark ensemble, cloak included. It was like they were being painted into existence, the light shifting until a pair of grey eyes peered nervously at Hongjoong. Hongjoong felt his temper flare, "what the hell are you doing here San?" he snapped, moving closer until he could level the gun between San's eyes. San swallowed nervously,

"I-I'm sorry, I just needed a place to go. I can't figure out a way to pay those guys back, and if I stayed on Retming they would've killed me" San explained in a rush, his red and black hair sitting right over his eyes and his hands in the air in surrender.

"That isn't my problem" Hongjoong snapped, "Aurora, turn us around, we're dropping him off on Retming" Hongjoong directed,

"No, wait, please" San begged, Hongjoong ignored his pleas. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, yanking him toward the door of Hongjoong's bedroom. "I'll do anything, I'll work, I-I'll um- I'll service you. Please, don't-" Hongjoong froze at San's words, disgust curled in him as he glared at San.

"You're low" Hongjoong muttered, shoving San toward the door. "Walk" he said, San stumbled but didn't walk. He faced Hongjoong, expression tight with fury.  
"Don't you dare look at me like I'm some lech on the street" San growled, Hongjoong leveled him with an unimpressed look. "You don't know a damn thing about what I've had to do to survive" San said lowly,

"I don't need to, you think I don't recognize those bruises?" Hongjoong said, nodding at the faded bites on San's neck. Hongjoong wasn't always one to notice details, but he hasn't lied when he said he found San attractive. You pay attention to people you find attractive, even if they steal from you. San's face began to turn pink, he tugged his cloak up his neck and his eyes seemed to become a bit glassy. Was he going to cry?

"Fine, kick me off your ship, just...please don't take me back to Retming" San begged, avoiding Hongjoong's gaze. And despite how irritated he was Hongjoong felt a bit of pity for him, San seemed young and hopeless. Hongjoong supposed he didn't have to go all the way back to Retming,

"Aurora, what's the next inhabited planet we're going to pass?" Hongjoong asked, he could feel San looking at him now.

"Forn, captain" Aurora answered,

"Forn, alright, I'll leave you there" Hongjoong said, San seemed relieved.

"Thank you" San murmured,

"For now, you stay where I can see you. Come on, go" Hongjoong said, nudging San with the blunt end of his gun. San walked this time, letting Hongjoong guide him back down to the navigation room. Hongjoong put San in one of the navigation seats, making sure he couldn't access anything if he decided to be sneaky. The music he'd been playing still drifted through the room, Hongjoong had Aurora pause it.

"It's a pretty song...and you're a good dancer" San said idly, gripping the seat beneath him. Hongjoong ignored him, adjusting their course on the holo screen beside him. San hummed to himself, the same song that had been playing, "let's leave far away...it's calling us, the treasure. Let's go quickly, let's find it...oh, every day, every night" San sang softly, Hongjoong peered at him.

"As lovely as that is, I need to focus" Hongjoong said, San closed his mouth. They sat like that for a while, San silent and Hongjoong watching their course though he didn't have to. That was the beauty of Aurora, she was an entire crew in one AI. His companion...sort of. Hongjoong glanced at San. He thought of the pleading he'd done moments ago. How he would work, do anything, even service him. Hongjoong couldn't imagine being so desperate. No matter how hungry, how poor, or how tired Hongjoong never would have sunk to such a level. Hongjoong took his compass out, rubbing it idly and rolling it along the arm of his chair.

"Who gave you that, the compass?" San asked suddenly, Hongjoong pressed the compass flat, hiding it a bit.

"My father" Hongjoong said,

"Ah...is he not around anymore?" San asked, Hongjoong wasn't one to share. San had already pushed his luck with him, but when Hongjoong glanced at him and saw the sparkle in his gaze he figured it wouldn't hurt to just talk.

"No" it was a short answer, however.

"Mom?" San asked, Hongjoong shook his head. "Me either, well, my mom was around. She gave me up for some opium, crazy, right? And my dad was killed in a bar fight, at least, that's what my mom used to tell me. Guess he was kind of a deadbeat, my mom hated him. I wouldn't really know, though" his whole life story was suddenly pouring out of his mouth, all Hongjoong could really do was blink.

"I-I'm sorry, that's awful" Hongjoong said, San had a peculiar look on his face. It wasn't quite a smile, it seemed a little pained. It was like he was trying to convince himself he was okay.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad" San said, lips pursed a bit, like a pout. He lowered his gaze, and he seemed meek sitting there. Hongjoong wouldn't have noticed him at a glance, San seemed to have that effect. Whatever he was, he was good at not being noticed. But this seemed so inward Hongjoong felt like it didn't involve him, like San was almost talking to himself. "I didn't do it for money, you know..." San murmured, Hongjoong blinked.

"Do what?" he asked, San met his gaze and Hongjoong held his breath a bit. The grey was ashy and dark in his gaze,

"Sex, I didn't sleep with anyone for money. I'm a better thief than I am a prostitute, though I've never had any complaints" San said, Hongjoong's throat was feeling a bit thick.

"San-"

"You don't have a crew" San changed the topic so quick Hongjoong nearly got whiplash,

"N-no, I never got along with anyone enough to want to bring them on" Hongjoong cleared his throat a bit, he wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or just caught off guard. San was an odd type of person, Hongjoong couldn't figure him out yet. And at this point, he was almost scared to. San stood up, Hongjoong became wary.

"So you must know what it's like, to be alone for so long. What it does to a person" San said softly, gaze striking as he strode carefully toward Hongjoong. Hongjoong could feel his heart stuttering a bit the closer he got. Like he said, San was very handsome. And he was right, Hongjoong had been alone a long time. But he wasn't about to get mixed up with some thief he'd just met.

"I suggest you sit back down before I put you down" Hongjoong said, but San was already standing before him, a smirk on his face.

"Please, you won't owe me a thing, just...let me help you" San sank to his knees, but Hongjoong grabbed him by the collar, yanking him up as he stood. San seemed a bit caught off guard, despite being taller than him Hongjoong could see just how small San felt right then.

"Enough, I'm not that kind of person" Hongjoong said irritably, "now you can be good and take a seat for the remainder of our trip, or I can cuff you to your seat" he said carefully, San blinked.

"That's hot" he said, Hongjoong scowled.

"Go sit down" he said irritably, San sighed and wandered back to his seat once Hongjoong let him go. He fell into it with another dramatic sigh,

"You know, if you're going to boss me around you could at least tell me your name" San said, still pouting. Hongjoong had settled back into his seat, legs crossed.

"You can call me captain" he said, San rolled his eyes.

"Aye, aye" he said sarcastically, Hongjoong made the executive decision to ignore San starting then. It was a little difficult, though. San complained...a lot. About the temperature, about his seat, about how hungry he was, about how long the trip was. By the time they'd made it about half way, Hongjoong had begun to lose his mind.  
"Please, just...be quiet" Hongjoong growled, massaging his temples.

"Am I getting under your skin, captain?" San asked, a purr in his voice. Whatever sick joy he was getting out of this was beyond Hongjoong's understanding.

"San" Hongjoong growled, narrowing a sharp look on the man who was kicking his heels out, amusement clearly written on his face.

"Yes?" San sang,

"If you don't shut up, I'll literally throw you out into space" Hongjoong threatened, San pouted some more.

"Oh come on, isn't it nice to have noise around here? How long has it been since you've had some good company?" San said,

"I don't need company, I need you to stop talking" Hongjoong said, exasperated.

"And I need you to let me suck your dick" San said, Hongjoong choked on his spit, coughing roughly into his fist. "Come on captain, just some fun between you and me. Then you can ditch me on Forn and we never have to see each other again" San said, a beg in his voice. Hongjoong glared at him,

"What possesses you to talk like that? Really" Hongjoong said, irritated. 

"Come on, it's been months. I've spent half my time running around trying to pick pocket enough to pay off my debts, and the other was spent getting roughed up by meat heads. I'm stressed out" San whined, Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

"Poor you" he muttered,

"Exactly! Poor me!" San cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I even offered to work for you, and you won't cut me a break" he grumbled, "why won't you just let me stay with you?" San asked, complaint heavy in his tone.

"Because I don't need anyone to work for me, my ship's AI does everything I need her to" Hongjoong said, throwing his own hands down in a frustrated gesture.

"Does she give you the best fuck of your life?" San asked, folding his arms with his brows raised in question. Hongjoong could feel his face heating up,

"Tell me why I would want a loud mouth, obnoxious, nymphomaniac on my ship?" Hongjoong gritted out, San smirked.

"Because it's fun, who doesn't like to argue sometimes?" he asked,

"Literally everyone!" Hongjoong exploded, San snickered.

"Come on captain, when's the last time you had your heart racing like this?" he asked, a coy cock of his head following his words. Hongjoong slapped a hand over his eyes,

"When I had to chase down a rabid Orkin back home" Hongjoong muttered,

"But this is way more fun, isn't it?" San asked, Hongjoong peered at him from between his fingers. All the cockiness seemed to have fled him, because San was genuinely smiling now.

"I think you and I have very different definitions of fun" Hongjoong said, sitting up and sliding his hand down his face. "Why do you even want to stay on my ship? There will be way more opportunity for you on Forn, no one will know you there. You could start fresh" he reasoned, San shrugged.

"This is more fun, and...safer. Honestly, I don't...I don't know what I'd do on Forn. I wasn't kidding when I said my mom sold me for opium, I grew up in a gang house and all they taught me was how to steal. It's all I know" San seemed suddenly thoughtful, Hongjoong watched him curiously.

Hongjoong had never sunk as low as San, because he'd never had to. Hongjoong had to fight to work, but at least he had the opportunity. San had been robbed of that, in reality it wasn't really his fault he'd ended up this way. Hongjoong felt a bit guilty, shifting in his seat.

"What if...what if I had a friend help you out, he could teach some things and maybe help get you a job. He's a ways off, but in the same direction we're heading" Hongjoong offered, San's gaze lit up.

"Really?" he asked, seeming suspicious. Hongjoong nodded,

"You'd have to put some real effort in, but he could probably help you" he said, San tucked his hands between his legs.

"I'd like that...thank you" he murmured, Hongjoong's lips twitched.

"No problem, you'll just have to hold on a few days. He's all the way in the Beta quadrant, and I need to make a stop on the way" Hongjoong said, leaning over to adjust their course some more. They'd be passing up Forn, for now anyway. 

"That's fine, and I can help you out with stuff while I'm here!" San chirped, Hongjoong gave him a bland look. "Not that stuff, I mean like cleaning and stuff. Stuff your AI can't do" he said, Hongjoong did admire his audacity.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that" he said, checking their estimated time of arrival. "It's about four days to my original destination, and a few more days to Earth" Hongjoong said,

"Wow" San murmured, "wait, you're human? Like, from Earth kinda human?" he asked,

"Yeah, there something wrong with that?" Hongjoong asked, a bit defensive. San shook his head quickly,

"Course not, I was just a bit caught off guard. You're kinda small, I thought maybe you were dwarven" he said, Hongjoong gave him a scathing look.

"You're only a few inches taller than me, if that" he said irritably,

"Yeah, but I'm Cicerian, I'm supposed to be small" San said, amused. Cicerian? That made a lot of sense suddenly. The Cicerian people were scarce in this century, but they were great at sneaking. They could camouflage, go about undetected. It was probably valuable in the line of work San had originally been born into. "So what's our first stop?" San asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Omeron, I just need to stop off for something" Hongjoong said, keeping his true intentions as hidden as he could.

"What is it?" San asked,

"Nothing important, it's just something I can't get easily" Hongjoong said, San was quiet for a moment. Hongjoong glanced at him and was a bit caught off guard by the twisted look on his face, like he was upset. "What?" Hongjoong asked,

"Is it drugs?" San asked, Hongjoong blinked.

"Dru- n-no, it's not drugs. Why would you think it was drugs?" Hongjoong asked indignantly, San seemed to be put at ease by his answer. At least, a little.

"I dunno, not all drugs are easy to get" San murmured, tapping his boots on the floor idly. Hongjoong didn't say anything else and San didn't ask anything else, so they were quiet. Hongjoong supposed he could understand San's reaction, being around drugs and dealers all his life probably put a sour taste in his mouth. It wouldn't have been ideal to be on a ship with another run of the mill druggie. But Hongjoong was as clean as they came. Even if he could afford drugs, he wouldn't bother. He had other priorities.

They flew for a long time in silence, and somehow it made him uncomfortable. Hongjoong was used to quiet, empty space and time. He was fine with it. But with someone else in his ship, when it didn't have to be quiet, it made his skin crawl a little. So Hongjoong put his music back on, San seemed to like it too. So he left it on as they flew.

Before long, Hongjoong was nodding off. And when he glanced over he found San fast asleep in his chair, legs curled up and cloak pulled tightly around him.

"Aurora, stop the music" Hongjoong murmured, rubbing his eyes. The ship went quiet again, Hongjoong stood up and went over to San. "Hey...wake up" he said softly, San stirred, brow pinching. And then he peeled his eyes open, startling a bit as he took in his surroundings. Once he realized where he was he relaxed, lowering his legs and stretching.

"How long was I out?" he asked,

"Not long, you can take my guest room if you want" Hongjoong said, San rubbed his eye with a fist, yawning. He reminded Hongjoong of a sleepy kindergartner, it was kind of cute. Hongjoong ignored the thought, though. San was a bonafide thief that snuck onto his ship undetected, after all. "Come on" Hongjoong beckoned, San dragged himself to his feet and followed Hongjoong through the ship and back up to the top level. Since the guest room had stayed empty for so long Hongjoong had to move some boxes off of the bed. "There's a bathroom right across the hall, and if you try to go into the navigation room while I'm asleep an alarm will go off. So I wouldn't, if I were you" Hongjoong said, patting the pillows free of dust before facing San. He seemed exhausted, eyes rolling a bit as he nodded. "Okay, it's all yours, call me if you need anything" Hongjoong went back to the door, then he heard something heavy hit the bed. He glanced over his shoulder, San had collapsed onto the bed face first, arms spread. He wasn't even going to take his shoes off. Hongjoong shook his head as he sighed, leaving the room and going to his own.

It was a little strange, having someone else on board. And in spite of the sheer obnoxiousness that San exuded, Hongjoong didn't necessarily mind his company. He was sure San had been doing it just to get a rise out of him, so Hongjoong could let it go. Maybe tomorrow he'd be a little less annoying. Maybe they'd even get along...

Hongjoong was in bed a while later, in pajamas with his pistol nearby in case San wasn't who he'd shown himself to be. He turned onto his side, tucking a pillow between his legs and another into his arms. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as Aurora lowered the lights. The day had been long, but Hongjoong wasn't all that tired. He laid there for a long time, but sleep eluded him. After tossing some more, Hongjoong sat up and searched for his holo-cuff. When he found it he opened his contacts, searching for the friend he'd mentioned to San. When he found the correct contact he rang him, the holo screen glowing in the darkness of his room. It blipped a few times, Hongjoong was half sure he wouldn't even pick up. But just before Hongjoong gave up, the holo screen flickered. A face appeared,

"Why are you calling me at this hour? It's early here" Eden said irritably,

"Sorry, I needed to ask you for a favor" Hongjoong said,

"Stars above, what do you want now?" Eden asked, Hongjoong frowned a bit.

"You act like I'm always calling you, you old grouch" he said,

"I'm going to hang up" Eden threatened,

"Hold on, alright" Hongjoong said, placating. "I just have a small favor, I'm going to head your way soon. I picked up this guy on Retming-"

"Stop right there, you picked someone up? You, mister 'I don't need anyone to realize my dreams'? And on Retming? What, did he threaten you?" Eden interrupted,

"No, would you just listen?" Hongjoong snapped, Eden gave him an unimpressed look. Hongjoong forged ahead, "he was a thief back on Retming, he wants a new start but he doesn't know much aside from stealing. I was thinking you could take him under your wing, teach him some things and then send him off into the world" Hongjoong waved a hand dismissively,

"Why would I do that?" Eden asked blandly,

"Because I'll bring you something in return" Hongjoong said, Eden frowned but he did seem to consider it.

"Fine, if you can get your hands on some Harrow substance I'll do it" Eden conceded, Hongjoong grinned.

"Got it, thanks hyung" he said, Eden rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me hyung, you brat. Now let me go to bed" he said,

"Sure, sleep well" Hongjoong said, the holo-screen flickering out of existence the moment Eden hung up. At least that was handled. Hongjoong was curious, though. What would Eden need Harrow substance for? It was an extremely strong healing substance for humans, even next generation humans. Hongjoong supposed it was none of his business, but he'd definitely be pestering his mentor about it once he was back on Earth. With that settled, Hongjoong tried to go to sleep again. And this time, he managed to drift off.


	2. A Moment of Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning !  
> They get a little busy ;)

Hongjoong never remembered his dreams. It's never been an issue, in fact, he was sure it made for a more restful sleep. But this time, when he began to pull himself from sleep, he remembered a shiny silver compass. And then a pair of grey eyes. But when he looked at the man in the cloak, his face seemed to change. Like he wasn't quite there. 

Hongjoong opened his eyes, staring at his ceiling. San...

"Aurora, how's our guest?" Hongjoong asked quietly, climbing out of bed and kicking his blankets away. 

"He's in the kitchen, captain" Aurora said, Hongjoong didn't necessarily mind the fact. It was just unsettling having someone wander around his ship. Regardless, Hongjoong got dressed and went out to find the man in question. 

Hongjoong heard him before he saw him, San was singing the same song they'd been listening to the night before. He was also eating a large bowl of fiber cereal while sitting cross legged on the kitchen counter. 

"Ah, morning!" San chirped around the food in his cheek, 

"Why are you sitting on my counter?" Hongjoong said, San shrugged. 

"Just kinda felt like it, I guess" he answered, Hongjoong rolled his eyes as he went to make himself some coffee. He ran the machine in the wall beside the stove, "what's that?" San asked, 

"Coffee" Hongjoong answered, watching as his mug was pushed from a compartment inside the machine, a trickle of bitter coffee filling it slowly. 

"You drink that stuff? No wonder you're always so pissy" San said, Hongjoong scowled a bit. The cup was most of the way full, Hongjoong hit stop and took his mug. 

"It's the only thing that's going to keep me from throttling you today, so I'd keep your comments to yourself" Hongjoong said, blowing on his coffee before taking a sip. 

"Noted" San said, sounding amused. Hongjoong didn't bother sitting in the kitchen, he took his cup of coffee and went to the navigation room. He preferred to sit in his captain's chair, he could see everything from there. They seemed to be passing through a neon cloud, flashes of reds and blues filled the wide viewing glass as they flew. Hongjoong settled in his chair, watching their surroundings. 

"Wow..." San murmured as he entered the navigation room a little while later, Hongjoong glanced at him. The look on his face was pure awe, he was watching the neon lights outside of their ship. 

"You've never been to space?" Hongjoong asked, San shook his head as he came over to Hongjoong's seat. 

"I've never even been outside of Horan, this is...it's beautiful" San murmured, Hongjoong liked this look on San. He preferred it to his usual cocky, sly look. 

"There's more than this out here" Hongjoong said idly, San sat on the floor beside Hongjoong's seat. 

"That's so cool" San murmured, Hongjoong smiled a bit. San was young, Hongjoong knew that much. But like this, he seemed almost like a little kid. Hongjoong almost preferred him this way. "So how long until we get to Omeron?" he asked, 

"A few days, we're going to jump once in between" Hongjoong explained, San nodded in understanding. 

"So, you gonna tell me what you're looking for?" he asked, brows raised in curious amusement. 

"No" Hongjoong said simply, ignoring the look San gave him. 

"You're no fun" San mumbled, 

"I'm not here to entertain you, San. You're the one that snuck onto my ship" Hongjoong said, sipping his coffee. 

"Yeah, but still, it's no wonder you're flying out here on your own" San said, Hongjoong could feel his temper ticking. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, irritated. San shrugged, stretching his legs out and rubbing his knees idly. 

"You're crotchety and irritable, it's no wonder you don't have a crew" he said, Hongjoong felt his jaw tick now. 

"You're misunderstanding me, I don't have a crew because I don't deem anyone worthy of being on my ship" he gritted out, San peered at Hongjoong, a glimmer in his eye. 

"I think that's a lie" he said, Hongjoong could have ignored him, brushed it off and gone on with his day. But something about the certainty in San's words, and the knowing in his gaze, made Hongjoong hesitate. In fact, it irritated him. 

"How would you know?" Hongjoong snapped, San turned around onto his knees and used Hongjoong's knees to lift himself into Hongjoong's space. Hongjoong held his breath, nose nearly brushing San's. He stayed there for a moment, just hovering. Then he smiled wide, 

"Because even if I'm annoying and a thief, you're still blushing" San said, Hongjoong felt his temper snap. He grabbed San by the shirt and shoved him back, San had no choice but to topple onto his butt as Hongjoong stood up. Coffee forgotten Hongjoong towered over him, fists clenched. 

"I am fine by myself, I don't need you or a crew. I run this ship on my own fine," he growled, San had been stunned, but he was right back to his old tricks. He ran his hands up Hongjoong's legs from where he was sprawled between them on the floor. 

"Hongjoongie-hyung" San purred, Hongjoong felt his breathing hitch. "It's okay to admit you're lonely" he said softly, San's hands snuck up over Hongjoong's thighs, squeezing here and there. 

"How do you know my name?" Hongjoong asked, hoping his voice was steadier than he thought it was. 

"I asked Aurora, since I'm a guest now she responds to me" San smirked, Hongjoong had the urge to slap it off his face. "Come on Hongjoongie-hyung, you don't have to be alone anymore, I can be here for you" he murmured, scratching lightly down Hongjoong's thighs now. While Hongjoong wanted to protect the fear in the back of his mind, all the worries and loneliness, this could be a way to get San off his back. If he could just shut him up he'd never have to think about it again. So Hongjoong broke, he dropped onto San's hips and balled up his cloak to push it over his head. San let it go willingly, letting Hongjoong divest him of his clothes roughly. 

Hongjoong bowed over San, biting across his chest once it was exposed. San made soft noises of pleasure, writhing beneath Hongjoong once he had a nipple between his teeth. Hongjoong wasn't a gentle lover, and he was even less so with San. He bit and sucked marks into his chest, ignoring the tent in his pants as he did what he wished. San mewled, gripping Hongjoong by the jacket and tugging. Hongjoong leaned back, licking his bottom lip as he surveyed his work. San's chest was littered with marks, but he looked dissatisfied. 

"Isn't this what you wanted? Why are you complaining?" Hongjoong asked, San's bottom lip trembled.

"W...want..." he murmured, Hongjoong gripped San's chin. 

"Speak properly" Hongjoong growled, San shivered. 

"Want...to kiss, please" San whispered, Hongjoong could have been cruel and left him there. Half hard and wanting. But Hongjoong's own cock was standing at attention. It had truly been a long time since he'd touched someone else, or let someone else touch him. And while it was true, San irritated him. On some level, Hongjoong enjoyed his company. And he was certainly attracted to him. Though he'd never admit it. 

"You think you deserve a kiss? After stealing my compass and sneaking onto my ship? Now I'm going out of my way to help you, and you still think you should be asking me for things?" Hongjoong asked, pressing his thumb down on San's bottom lip. San didn't hesitate to taking it into his mouth, curling his tongue against it. Hongjoong shivered inwardly, 

"M'sorry...please" San begged around Hongjoong's thumb, with a huff Hongjoong leaned down and kissed up San's throat. He removed his thumb and finally pressed a kiss to San's lips, and it was like a switch had been flipped. San began arching up against him, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's neck, one leg hooking around Hongjoong's waist. Trying to get closer. "Ah...please, please" San breathed into Hongjoong's mouth as he nipped and kissed him, 

"Hush" Hongjoong murmured, letting go and scooting down San's body. He adjusted their position, sitting back on his heels and pulling San's legs over his hips. Hongjoong undid his own belt and tugged San's pants open, he shimmied San's pants down a bit and peered at the outline of his cock in his boxers. The tip was wet, Hongjoong could see it. He gripped it, feeling him up a bit. San twisted, scratching at the floor. 

"Pl-please" San gasped, Hongjoong didn't wait a moment longer. He tugged San's underwear down, revealing a decent length cock with a cute pink head. Hongjoong gripped it, just wanting to feel how warm and alive he was. San shuddered, hips bucking. Hongjoong pinned them down, jerking San's cock roughly for a moment. San became louder, begging and mewling. Before he could cum, which Hongjoong figured would be happening soon, he stopped. San made a noise of complaint, but Hongjoong shushed him with a swat to his thigh. 

"Your gall is absurd" Hongjoong muttered, pulling his own fully hard cock out. San sat up on his elbows, licking his lips as he laid eyes on it. 

"And your cock is adorable" San murmured, Hongjoong pinched San's thigh this time. He hissed, frowning. Hongjoong had never been all that proud of it, because he was smaller than average. But as he shifted forward and gripped their cocks together, Hongjoong felt like a little less than a man. San didn't seem to mind, though. Hongjoong stroked them together, the friction of another cock against his was wonderful. It really had been too long. 

"I should have just made you suck my dick, that really would've shut you up" Hongjoong grunted, rolling his hips into his hands for a moment. Since San was pretty average and Hongjoong's hands were small he needed both of them. 

"I want your cock in my throat hyung, can I? Can I please?" San gasped, hips bucking hard when Hongjoong rubbed at the head of his cock roughly. Hongjoong didn't mind that, so he let go and this time San didn't complain. Mostly because Honjoong had crawled up his body to bracket San's head between his knees, cocking twitching in the air over his face. San didn't say a word, he lifted his head and grabbed Hongjoong by the ass. Then he swallowed him down and a broken noise escaped Hongjoong's throat. It was so easy for him, Hongjoong's cock wasn't a challenge for San and somehow that turned him on beyond belief. Hongjoong never hated or liked being small, in stature and manhood. But now...maybe he didn't mind being as small as he was. 

San swallowed Hongjoong down again and again, Hongjoong hissed when he felt his orgasm building fast. But when he pulled on San's hair he only wailed, mouth falling open on his moan of pleasure. 

"You like it rough?" Hongjoong murmured, dizzy with his almost there orgasm. San made a noise of confirmation, so Hongjoong gave him what he wanted. He grabbed handfuls of San's hair and rolled his hips, fucking San's throat with vigor. He was going to cum and he could hardly think. "Ah...hah, almost" Hongjoong gasped, head back as he continued to thrust down San's throat. San used his grip on Hongjoong's ass and shoved him in deep, holding him there and swallowing a few times. The clench of his throat felt amazing and Hongjoong whined as he came, hips twitching and hands buried in San's hair. San swallowed everything, even going as far as cleaning Hongjoong off once he pulled out. Hongjoong wiped the corner of San's lips, a bit of cum and spit there. San only sucked it off his finger, making Hongjoong's dick twitch valiantly. 

"You must eat well" San murmured, scooting into a sitting position once Hongjoong climbed off of him. San was still hard and standing tall, though he was leaking precum like no tomorrow. Hongjoong only grunted in acknowledgement before he lowered himself and took San into his mouth, gripping what didn't fit into his mouth. San made a soft noise of pleasure, resting a hand on the back of Hongjoong's neck. Hongjoong wasn't all that experienced in this, he had only slept with a few people here and there. But it was enough, because San was twitching in his mouth. "Bite me again" San panted, Hongjoong pulled off and bit into San's thigh. He cried out, tensing, cock twitching hard as he came over Hongjoong's hand. 

"So you're into pain" Hongjoong murmured, licking the back of his hand clean and then offering what was on his palm to San who sucked his fingers clean. 

"Not really, but it's hot when you do that" San said, licking his lips and smiling. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, fixing his pants and getting up. "What, no after sex cuddling?" San asked, fixing his own clothes and picking up his cloak. 

"This was a one time thing, so no, no cuddling" Hongjoong said, settling back into his seat as San got up and dusted himself off. 

"Shame, I wanted to be the small spoon" San pouted, sitting on the arm of Hongjoong's chair. Hongjoong gave him an annoyed look, San only smiled down at him. He didn't have the energy to argue with him, especially after their more vigorous activities. So he didn't. They flew in silence while Hongjoong drank the rest of his cold coffee. But of course, San got antsy. "Aurora, can you play that song from before?" he asked, Hongjoong turned a sharp look on San. 

"Playing To the Moon" Aurora responded, Hongjoong really needed to change the guest privileges on Aurora. Since he never had guests aside from Eden on occasion, he never had this problem. But now there was a smart ass Cicerian on his ship, so he'd need to make those adjustments. 

The song came on, and while Hongjoong could have told Aurora to stop playing it and told San to knock it off, the song was...sentimental. And considering what they just did, Hongjoong didn't mind it so much. So they sat and they listened, and San didn't even ruin it this time. It was nice...


	3. A Trip to the Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ the 2 people who commented... i love u so much and i hope you like the new chapter <3 
> 
> also fair warning, slavery is described and mentioned, lots of moral dilemmas here

Hongjoong wouldn't admit it, but fooling around with San had done him wonders. He was less snappy, his back didn't hurt so much from tossing and turning. And as the days went, he and San bickering on and off. Fooling around some more when they had the chance, which was more often than Hongjoong would admit. He even learned more about the Cicerian man and his life, including the things leading him to where he was now. 

San had borrowed money just to survive, to buy food and a cloak for the winter on Retming. Hongjoong felt a little bad for scrutinizing San so much now that he knew him, but then San would make a smart remark and he didn't feel as bad about it. 

"So what're we here for? You gonna tell me yet?" San asked, pestering him about their current destination again. Hongjoong was in his captain's seat, San was leaning over the back, his elbows balanced on the back of the seat. 

"No, and you'll be staying on the ship where Aurora can keep an eye on you" Hongjoong said, watching their little red mark get closer and closer. 

"What? But I've never gotten to see another planet that hasn't been in a school book before" San complained, drooping over the back of the seat and pouting over Hongjoong's shoulder. 

"You went to school?" Hongjoong asked dubiously, San huffed as he straightened up again. 

"No, but I've seen books" he said, Hongjoong made a slight noise of amusement. 

Omeron was nicer than Retming, but it had its share of trouble. Hongjoong had frequented the planet for work before, but it'd been a while. He hoped his contacts hadn't gone dead...or died in general for that matter. 

"The thing I have to pick up isn't easy to find, so it'll be easier if I go on my own. So stay here and behave" Hongjoong said, prepping the Horizon to descend on the murky planet below. 

"Come on, I can help you! No one's better at being sneaky in shady places than I am" San said, slinging his arms around Hongjoong's neck. 

"I'm well aware of that" Hongjoong said, Aurora chirping their arrival in their ear as the fog parted on the viewing screen. "But I know this place and these people, I'll be in and out in no time" he said, San huffed and pulled away from Hongjoong to go over to one of the other navigation seats. He threw himself into it, crossing his arms and frowning at Hongjoong. "Pout all you want, I want to get this done as quick as possible" Hongjoong said, monitoring the wide space they were setting down in. It was a field outside a big, grey city. There were other ships scattered around, some tents too. 

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, I'm not gonna come rescue you" San said, 

"Hatch open, captain" Aurora said, Hongjoong stood up and marched toward the door. 

"Then I'll be extra careful" Hongjoong said, giving him a quick wave before leaving the ship. 

The nice thing about Omeron was that it had a system of government. What was even better, was that their government was lax when it came to certain underground activities. Not that Hongjoong was necessarily one to enjoy breaking the laws. It was just helpful sometimes. Like now, when Eden wanted something that wasn't easy to come by. Or legal.

Harrow substance was something that could grow whole bones in minutes with the right chemical reactions. What Eden wanted with it Hongjoong didn't know, but he wouldn't ask too many questions. That was always the safest thing to do when it came to Eden's own activities. And this meant Hongjoong could pawn San off onto him once he had it. 

The original reason for Hongjoong's little pit stop was a rumor. Granted, a rumor shouldn't be enough to draw Hongjoong, but this rumor he'd heard from Eden. So there he was, stepping off his ship hatch and onto Omeron. 

Plenty of people went looking for Aether, Hongjoong wasn't the first starry eyed ship captain to go hunting down paradise. But he was the first one to have a real, solid clue. And it was in his pocket as he entered the city, steps just a bit cautious as he tried to remember where he was. There was a door somewhere off of Corno Street and Mapile Boulevard. Hongjoong remembered it, because it was Eden that showed him the way. 

Around the corner and past a steaming vent, Hongjoong found the door. It was at the bottom of a set of grimy stairs. He hopped down them, watching his back briefly. When he reached the door a holo-screen appeared before it, small and glowing just before Hongjoong's face. 

'Password' a small, robotic voice said. Hongjoong murmured a curse, what was the password...

"Um...Jeckov" Hongjoong guessed, the holo-screen blinked green and there was a click. The door was open. Hongjoong pulled it open and stepped inside, peering around a dark corridor. There was a beaded curtain just ahead, noise and music filtering into the hall as the door closed behind Hongjoong. 

The times that Hongjoong had come by the Underground he had either been looking for work or accompanied by Eden. While this would be a slightly new experience, Hongjoong was still familiar with the long hall full of doors. Some open, some not. 

"Hello" a voice said, Hongjoong looked up as a little robot dropped from the ceiling, hovering awkwardly before evening out at about shoulder level. "What may I help you find?" the robot asked, an emoticon like face on it. It was like a floating toaster. An adorable floating toaster. 

"Black market, please" Hongjoong said, the robot beeped and then began floating down the hall. Hongjoong followed it, curiosity drawing his gaze to each door he passed. A few that were open only led to longer halls. He was sure if he tried to navigate it himself he'd get lost ten times over. 

The robot stopped at one of the far doors, beeping again. 

"Black market door, is there anything else I can help you with?" the robot asked, the door opened before him to reveal a large room with many levels. It was concrete and there were high up sky lights filtering daylight into the pit of tents and tables below. It was busy with all sorts of peoples and things. 

"No, this is good, thanks" Hongjoong said, stepping through the door onto the first platform of the black market. 

There were all sorts of things sold here, things Hongjoong wanted to pretend he didn't see sometimes. But to get the harrow substance that Eden wanted, Hongjoong needed to go to the fourth level where all the bio-humanoid things were. 

As he walked, Hongjoong kept his gaze forward but not down. He did happen to catch sight of a rather nice jacket as he went. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time or money to be shopping around. The other unfortunate thing was that since he was looking at the nice jacket he didn't notice the bulky Kasaranite in his way. He bumped into him, then he felt someone bump into him. 

"Watch where you're going" the Kasaranite grumbled, shoving Hongjoong. Hongjoong wheeled backwards and tripped over the person that had bumped into him, but when Hongjoong hit the ground and looked up he found no one standing there. No one...but he did notice the faint shimmer of light before him. 

"Sorry, sorry-" Hongjoong flashed the Kasaranite a nervous smile as he got to his feet, he ducked aside as the man moved past him. Then he turned a sharp look in the direction of where he'd been standing, "San" he hissed, waiting for the thief to show himself. And after a moment he did, glimmering into existence right in front of Hongjoong. His hood was up and he had a sly smile on his lips. Hongjoong grabbed him by the hood and dragged him toward the ramp that lead to the next level. It was similar to a tunnel so Hongjoong shoved San down a few paces, putting them out of sight for a moment. "What do you think you're doing?" Hongjoong snapped, 

"I just wanted to see Omeron, this place is so cool. I saw some guy selling robotic arms, hyung can we buy a robot arm?" San's gaze was alight with excitement, Hongjoong's anger extinguished a bit. 

"No, we are not buying a robot arm. I'm here for what I came for and that's it, and if you don't stick close I'm leaving you here" Hongjoong said lowly, avoiding the gaze of a couple of Shikri women that were going down a level. 

"Like glue" San promised with a grin, Hongjoong shook his head a little but had no choice but to keep going down. San did in fact stick close by, but he also couldn't stop looking around like a child in a candy shop. "Look at that...whoa....is that...? Haha" San's constant stream of murmured wonder kind of wore on Hongjoong's nerves, but he kept it to himself as they finally reached the fourth level. 

The fourth level was closed off, so they had to enter through a pair of double doors just past a pair of guards. While Hongjoong ignored them, San didn't even think before he grinned and waved at them. 

"For someone who's so good at sneaking you're not great at keeping a low profile" Hongjoong said, peering through the tables and tents where things and whole beings were being sold in everything from cages to tubes. 

"There's just so much cool stuff" San said, Hongjoong sighed but didn't say much else. He had to focus now, where would they sell harrow substance? As they walked, San got quieter. Hongjoong glanced at him briefly, the look on his face was a little less than pleasant. 

"What's wrong with you?" Hongjoong asked, San didn't look at him. 

"Why are we here?" he asked, it took only a moment for Hongjoong to understand San's demeanor. Especially when they passed a tent where two women were chained on their knees, blindfolded with price tags around their necks. 

"I'm picking up a vial of harrow substance for the friend that's going to be taking you in, it's payment for your passage" Hongjoong admitted finally, San peered at Hongjoong from the corner of his eye. 

"What's that?" he asked, 

"It's a substance that can grow bone better than red blood cells" Hongjoong explained, they reached a velvet room. Hongjoong stopped and peered around, he spotted a sort of medical tent. 

"Why does he need that?" San asked, 

"I've learned not to ask too many questions when it comes to Eden-hyung" Hongjoong said, moving toward it. 

"Oh...what's he like? Eden" San asked, apparently feeling a little better about their current whereabouts. They reached the tent, there were vials and bottles filling shelf after shelf. A little table sat in the middle and at it sat a man in a white lab coat. He glanced up as they entered. He had fluffy black hair, high, round cheeks, and a curl to his lips. He was very attractive, and he stood when they arrived at his table. He was tall...very tall. 

"Crotchety" Hongjoong answered San curtly before offering the tall man a smile, "hello, I was looking for something" he said, 

"Sure, what can I help you find?" the man asked, 

"Harrow substance, just one vial" Hongjoong said, 

"Of course, one second" the man moved toward a curtain behind the table, Hongjoong eyed him a bit. His stature, the curve of his ass, his firm arms and the veins crawling up them beneath pale skin. Then he disappeared from sight. 

"Is he crotchety like you? Hyung, I already have one of you, I don't know if I can deal with two of you" San complained, Hongjoong gave him a quelling look. San frowned, but seemed to drop the subject in pursuance of another. "That guy was cute, like, really cute. How long are we gonna be here?" he asked, Hongjoong wrinkled his nose.

"You're terrible" he said, San's lips curled into his usual smirk. 

"Are you jealous hyung?" he purred, sneaking up behind Hongjoong and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Not by a long shot" Hongjoong said, this is another one of those moments that Hongjoong would never admit to something. He liked when San held him, when he teased and touched. But when the curtains shifted, Hongjoong pinched his arm and San retracted them with a small hiss. The tall man reappeared with a green vial in hand, a smile on his face again. 

"One vial of harrow substance" the tall man said, offering it. Hongjoong took it, turning it over in his hand. 

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" he asked, turning his wrist out a bit. 

"Only ten units, I've got a surplus" the tall man said, 

"You sure you're not giving him a discount because he's cute?" San said, smirking and leaning on his table. Hongjoong bit his tongue and smacked San on the back of the head. The tall man chuckled, 

"That's only half the reason, but I was serious when I said I've got a surplus" the man said, Hongjoong felt his ears burning as he typed in the units. 

"Thank you" he said, he transferred the units. 

"I tend to travel a lot, my name's Yunho. If you're in need of any medical supplies you can probably find me floating around the quadrant these days" the tall man, Yunho, said. San wiggled his eyebrows, 

"I'll remember that, thank you" Hongjoong bobbed his head before grabbing San by the back of the cloak, dragging him out of the tent. Hongjoong put the vial of harrow in his pocket for safe keeping alongside his compass. "What is wrong with you?" Hongjoong muttered, San skipped alongside him. 

"You're rusty, I was just helping you out" he said, Hongjoong frowned. 

"I don't need any help" he said, 

"Hyung, you have a serious problem admitting you're attracted to someone" San said, lips pursed. Hongjoong swung at him but San dodged with ease, snickering. 

"If you want to make it back to the Horizon in one piece I'd suggest you cut it out" Hongjoong growled, San made a zipping motion over his lips and then smiled slyly. Hongjoong shook his head, deciding to focus on the task at hand. The rumor. 

Eden had heard from a friend of his that there was some talk of a map in the quadrant. A map that no one could read. He thought it could be Hongjoong's next clue to finding Aether. And the best place to find out about things like that was on Omeron. 

"So what're we doing now?" San asked as they wandered back through the fourth level, Hongjoong paused at the velvet roped door just past Yunho's medical tent. He wondered if he'd be able to find anyone willing to talk in there. Velvet rooms tended to be where richer patrons spent their time. Coveted items from rare slaves to precious ores and chemicals were on auction in there. Hongjoong didn't like or approve of most of the things sold there, but it wasn't his business what they did with their time or money. 

"I'm just looking into something" Hongjoong answered finally, he turned his forearm over and tapped at his holo-screen. He searched his contacts briefly before finding who he was looking for. Hwanwoong was always around the black market, Hongjoong sent him a quick message with his location. 

"Who're you messaging?" San asked, peering curiously at Hongjoong's holo-screen. Which glowed as his message was answered, a coy cat emoticon winking at him. 

"An old friend" Hongjoong answered simply, San raised both his brows in surprise. 

"Hyung has friends?" he said, genuinely surprised. Hongjoong gave him a scathing look, 

"Joong-ah!" a voice called, Hongjoong glanced toward the end of the row they were on. Hwanwoong waved as he came around the corner, 

"Hwanwoong, long time no see" Hongjoong said, offering his hand once Hwanwoong was close enough. They shook in a friendly manner, but then Hwanwoong pulled him closer by the wrist.

"You aren't in trouble, are you?" Hwanwoong asked in a conspiratorial whisper, 

"No" Hongjoong said blandly, "I just needed some information, can you talk?" he asked, Hwanwoong seemed at ease now, letting go of Hongjoong's wrist. 

"Of course! But I'm working, we can walk and talk, come on" Hwanwoong moved past Hongjoong toward the velvet room, Hongjoong nodded. San nudged Hongjoong as he followed, 

"Ah, Hwanwoong, this is-" 

"Choi San" San said quickly, offering Hwanwoong his sly smile and a shake of his hand. Hwanwoong raised a curious brow as they went down two steps into another dark corridor,

"You brought a friend? That's unlike you" Hwanwoong said, waving at the guard at the door to the velvet room. The guard let them past, even opening the door for them. The room beyond was vast, filled with seats and ending in a stage. Like a theater almost. But instead of going to find a seat, Hwanwoong led them toward the stage, pushing through the velvet curtains on the left side of it. 

"He's more like a parasite" Hongjoong said, San made an indignant noise. "I'm taking him to Eden to work" he explained, 

"Ah, a charity case, not entirely unlike you" Hwanwoong grinned, San didn't seem to like that assumption either. Hongjoong ignored him. 

"I was here for something else, though, have you heard about a map?" he asked, Hwanwoong hummed as they navigated the rooms behind the stage. There were people rushing around, ushering people in costumes from place to place. It was really like a theatre production, but Hongjoong didn't miss the shackles and collars. 

"Hmm...map...a map" Hwanwoong hummed, taking a turn down a corridor that led into a dark space full of cages. There were two doors, though. Hwanwoong stopped at one of them, knocking. Then his gaze lit up, he lifted a finger to make his point. "Now that you mention it, I have" he said, Hongjoong's hopes rose. "It's in an ancient language, no one has been able to figure it out. In fact, the guy who has it is selling it to whoever can read it. That'll be a hefty price to pay, though" Hwanwoong explained, 

"Who is it?" Hongjoong asked, Hwanwoong opened his mouth to answer, but the door opened. A woman in red stood there, a hand on her hip. 

"Where have you been? I said meet me here an hour ago" the woman said irritably, Hwanwoong turned on his charm with a smile and bow. 

"Sorry Jihyo-ssi, I'm here now" Hwanwoong said, the woman, Jihyo, turned a sharp gaze on Hongjoong and San. 

"And you've brought a friend?" she said, 

"Ah, this is just Hongjoong, he's assisting me today. You did say your new product was tough, so I figured I'd need an extra pair of hands" Hwanwoong lied seamlessly, so Hongjoong went along with it. He smiled and bowed, 

"Hello" he said cordially, Jihyo didn't seem impressed. 

"I hope he's strong, he looks tiny" she muttered, moving back into the room. Hwanwoong followed her, Hongjoong glanced back to beckon San. But he was nowhere to be seen. Hongjoong looked around, 

"San" he called lowly, there was no answer or glimmering in the air. Where had he gone? 

"Joong-ah" Hwanwoong called, Hongjoong murmured a curse but went inside. The room was much like a dressing room, but at the center of it was a tall, black iron cage. And inside was a hunched figure covered by a ratty cloak. There were about a dozen chains leading underneath the cloak, Hongjoong became a bit nervous. What was this supposed product? 

"He's in good condition, do not harm him. Every scratch or bruise is a hundred units off of what I'm paying you" Jihyo said, handing a ring of keys to Hwanwoong.

"Of course Jihyo-ssi" Hwanwoong said, smiling. Hongjoong wasn't sure what to do, but Hwanwoong did. He went to the cage, unlocking it and pulling the door open with a groan of metal. The figure shifted under the cloak, Hongjoong could feel his palms sweating a bit. While Hongjoong may not have understood how low San had stooped to survive, Hongjoong had certainly done his share of dirty work. This kind of work, though, he always avoided. Hwanwoong wasn't as picky about where his money came from, however. 

Hwanwoong pulled the cloak from the figure, revealing a man curled beneath straps of metal, chains wound about him. He seemed more or less humanoid, but Hongjoong knew better. Especially when he lifted his head slowly, a pair of silver eyes settling on them. He had black hair that was on the long side, and his clothes were ratty and torn. He was barefoot as well. Hongjoong felt his chest tighten a bit at the burn marks on his wrists where they were curled beneath him. 

"Come on Joong-ah, we've gotta get him up and dressed. Then onto the stage" Hwanwoong explained, 

"The outfit I picked is on the rack, don't let him rip it" Jihyo said, going toward the door. "I'll be behind the stage, be quick" she said, leaving the room and closing the door behind herself. 

"I'll never understand this kind of work" Hongjoong murmured, still hesitant to touch the man in chains. Hwanwoong had no such reservations, however. He began to unlock about half of the locks, undoing some of the chains to get the man to his feet. 

"Work is work Hongjoong-ah, if you're not willing to work you won't survive" Hwanwoong said simply, the chains slid away and the man inched upward into a sitting position. Hongjoong did agree with that much, but this...this wasn't work, it was cruel. "I wonder what he is" Hwanwoong said curiously, peering at the man who's gaze hadn't wavered. Hwanwoong went over to a table nearby, he picked something up and came back over. "Can you clean him up? I'm going to get the clothes" he held a box of wet wipes out to Hongjoong, he took them with a slight frown on his lips. Hongjoong moved a little closer to the man, kneeling. The man leveled his gaze on Hongjoong, and it was strange because while Hongjoong expected anger, seething fury at being treated like property, all he found was a mild curiosity. 

"I'm going to wipe your face" Hongjoong said, the man's brow twitched, but he inclined his head. Hongjoong opened the box and pulled a wipe out, he reached toward the man and carefully wiped the dirt and grime from his face and neck. As he did, he traced the man's features with his gaze. Handsome, sharp jaw, full lips. He was...beautiful. When Hongjoong pulled away the man seemed to unconsciously lean toward him, blinking a bit. 

"He seems docile" Hwanwoong said, returning with the clothes. Jihyo had picked a pair of pants, a white shirt with a deep v, and a jacket. It was oddly enough something Hongjoong himself would have worn, maybe she was trying to sell an image along with the product. 

"Yeah" Hongjoong agreed quietly, still holding the man's gaze. 

"You speak my language" the man spoke suddenly, voice a rasp. Thanks to the translator chip and his ear piece, Hongjoong understood him. And the man understood Hongjoong. 

"I use a translator chip" Hongjoong explained, the man blinked slowly. 

"I see..." he murmured, 

"What did he say?" Hwanwoong asked, eyes a bit wide as he looked between Hongjoong and the man. 

"He thought I spoke his language" Hongjoong said, standing up and tossing away the dirty wipes. 

"Huh..." Hwanwoong murmured, it took some gentle persuasion but they got the man onto his feet. 

"How are we going to get him dressed if he's chained up?" Hongjoong asked, Hwanwoong hummed as he crouched to unlock a few more of the chains. 

"Talk to him, he seems to like you" he said, Hongjoong wasn't so sure about that. He was sure the man was just comforted by the fact that he could understand Hongjoong, 

"Um...we've got to get you changed, okay? Can you help us?" Hongjoong asked, the man peered at Hongjoong for a long moment, and then inclined his head once more. Hwanwoong kept two of the chains attached, the ones about his neck, just in case. 

"I'll hold these, can you help him change?" Hwanwoong asked, gripping the chains tightly. Hongjoong cleared his throat a bit, picking up the clothes. 

"Can you put these on?" He asked, the man peered at them. 

"Am I being sold?" he asked, Hongjoong's heart skipped a beat, and then guilt flushed him. He clutched the clothes a little tighter, 

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, the man reached out. Hongjoong held the clothes out, but the man gripped Hongjoong's wrist tightly instead. 

"It's okay" he said softly, Hongjoong had known this man all of ten minutes and yet his eyes burned and his chest felt tight. The guilt biting at him was new, it made his grip on the clothes tighten even more. But he knew if he did anything stupid, like let the guy free, he'd be in a lot of trouble. Trouble he couldn't afford. So Hongjoong nodded and handed the man the clothes, turning around to offer him some semblance of privacy. Hwanwoong looked away too, but he kept a hold on the chains. 

After a few moments, the shifting of chains stopping, Hongjoong turned back around. He froze, laying eyes on the expanse of chest the shirt exposed. He swallowed dryly, 

"Th-there's dirt...there" he pointed at the man's chest, who glanced down. 

"It was your job to clean him up, Joong-ah" Hwanwoong said, Hongjoong felt his ears burn as he nodded. He picked up the box of wipes and pulled one out, inching toward the man to wipe the smudges from his chest. His nicely toned chest...Hongjoong was a terrible person. He pulled his head out of the gutter, and his ass, as he tossed the wipe away.

"I have to go" Hongjoong murmured, he needed to find San and get out of there. 

"Huh? Hongjoong-ah-" 

"What's taking so long? Is he causing trouble?" Jihyo had returned with two men in suits, the door swinging open and slamming into the wall. Jihyo approached the man, Hongjoong stepping aside. She grabbed him by the chain and yanked him to his knees, and the man went willingly. "I know you can understand me, scumbag. I said to make it quick and you've been taking your time" she hissed, Hongjoong felt his temper rising. But the man only peered at the ground, unmoving as Jihyo hissed and spat at him. Hongjoong gritted his teeth, he was so calm and even knowing his fate he was calm. It was beyond unjust, Hongjoong couldn't stand this. He turned on his heel, going to the door. And then, there was shouting. Hongjoong froze at the door as creatures and people ran from the dark room down the hall. 

"Get them! They're escaping!" a voice boomed, 

"Catch them!" another called, 

"What's going-" and then he saw a glimmer, Hongjoong's jaw fell open. San. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Living on Retming had never been easy. San had to fight to survive, it was something he was used to. He was used to doing what he had to do, and what he had to do wasn't always pleasant. But when he met Hongjoong, he really, really hoped things would change. And they did, a little. Hongjoong was a good person, at least, he was a better person than San was used to. And that's where his hope lay, with Hongjoong and his heart and the good in him. Because San lacked that these days. 

Walking past all those people and creatures in cages, in shackles and collars, it made something hurt in San. And he hoped it was his conscience. Though he was certain it was his heart. 

And when San saw the cage in that room, when Hongjoong agreed to help his friend with whatever they were doing with the person in that cage, he couldn't just stand there. He slipped away, searching for a place where he could breathe for a moment. Unfortunately, he found himself surrounded by cages. He stared at them for a long time, unmoving. How could people be so cruel..? These were people too, weren't they? San ran his hand along one of the cages, a young girl with horns on her head curled up inside. Maybe a hybrid of some sort. Her eyes were wide and blood shot as she stared at San, then she whispered something in a language San didn't understand. San pinched his lips together to keep them from trembling, 

"I'm sorry this happened to you" he whispered, the girl shifted and scooted forward. She reached out, offering him a dirty hand. San crouched, taking her hand carefully between his. She smiled, baring sharp and broken teeth. She gurgled something else in her language, her eyes becoming glassy as they filled with tears. San made a wounded noise, he couldn't take this. He stood up and grabbed hold of the gate, he braced his feet on the ground and pulled as hard as he could. The metal groaned but didn't give, the girl made prompting noises, begging. San searched for a lock of some sort, and then he found it. It was an electro-pad lock, he wouldn't be able to pick it. San cursed and looked around, there had to be a way. He slipped away, disappearing from sight as he searched for anyone that looked important. He went back down the hall, checking each room until he found a man in a suit with a cigar tuck between purple lips. He had a wide ring of keys, various kinds, hooked to his belt. San went toward him, slipping into the man's shadow and reaching for them. Someone approached the man, distracting him long enough for San to unhook the ring of keys and slip away. They were in for it now...

As quick as he could San went to each cage, trying key after key until he found the one that fit. And eventually, he did. And that's when all hell broke loose, once the people and creatures in the cages realized they were free, they fled. San stood aside, watching them funnel into the hall. There was shouting and screaming as they ran, a stampede. San tossed the keys, following after the stampede. He didn't know if Hongjoong was around, but he could always just go back to the Horizon and wait. Hongjoong would never know-

"Ergh-!" someone grabbed San by the collar, jerking him backwards into one of the side rooms. San spun around, startled that anyone had seen through his glamour. But then he was face to face with a fuming Hongjoong, San dropped his glamour. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Hongjoong snapped, 

"I-I didn't-" 

"San" Hongjoong hissed, knowing full well this was his doing. 

"Put him back into his cage, we're leaving" it was that terrible woman Jihyo that spoke, San glanced past Hongjoong briefly. He was struck by the man on his knees, still chained up. He was...hot. 

"Damn it, let's go" Hongjoong grabbed San by the cloak again, dragging him toward the door. But San stopped, Hongjoong having to stop with him. San was still staring at the man in chains, the man Hongjoong's friend Hwanwoong was putting back into more chains. And he could have gone, absolved of his guilt by all the cages he'd already opened. But when the man looked up, when he met San's gaze. He couldn't move. 

"We can't leave him here" San said quietly, 

"This isn't our business, and these people are dangerous. Listen to me and go" Hongjoong said lowly, San looked at Hongjoong and what he could see in his eyes was familiar. That guilt, that pain and empathy. Hongjoong didn't want to leave him here, but he felt like he didn't have a choice. 

"Hyung...they're good people" San whispered, pleading. Hongjoong's jaw ticked, 

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked, and it was so defeated that even San felt like he'd lost. He felt his eyes burning with the need to cry, 

"Hyung" San whispered, grabbing onto Hongjoong's sleeve. Hongjoong looked torn, but then he grimaced. With a curse Hongjoong shoved San behind him and whipped out his pistol, with a few well aimed shots Jihyo's men collapsed with screams of pain and Jihyo dove behind the dressing wrack with a cry of fear. 

"Hongjoong-ah!" Hwanwoong cried, dropping into a crouch with his arms over his head. 

"Sorry Woong-ah, the guilt would eat me alive" Hongjoong said, running toward the cage. San watched as he pulled it open and snatched the keys from where Hwanwoong had dropped them, he fumbled a little but he got the locks off. 

"Stop, you idiot! You don't know what you're doing" Jihyo shrieked, still clutching a fur coat in front of her for protection. Hongjoong ignored her and reached around the man's neck, pulling the collar from his throat and tossing it aside. 

"You're free, please don't take it for granted" Hongjoong breathed, cupping the man's face briefly. His eyes that had already been silver began to burn, smoke crawling across his skin. "Whatever you are...you're beautiful" Hongjoong murmured, he stood and fled toward the door, grabbing San by the arm. San went willingly now, but he looked back at the man. The man who stood, rubbing his neck and looking their way as they ran. 

"Find us!" San yelled, praying he heard him. All he saw was a flash of silver eyes and then they were gone, sprinting through the chaos in the underground market. Hongjoong was quick, San was quicker, so they ended up scrambling up the stairs in opposite order. 

"You're an idiot, I can never come back here" Hongjoong snapped, still storming toward their exit. "And I didn't get what I needed from Hwanwoong" he gritted out, San frowned.

"What, were you too busy helping a monster sell her wares to get what you came for?" San snapped, Hongjoong froze and San was forced to stop. They were in the tunnel again, alone this time. They could still hear the chaos on the lower level. Hongjoong whirled on San, gaze burning as he backed San into the wall. 

"You think I like all this? You think I like that they keep people in cages and sell them like livestock?" Hongjoong said, voice level. And somehow, that scared San more than if he'd just yelled at him. 

"Why were you helping them?" San said, voice meek. Hongjoong's expression was tight with fury San had never seen in the man before, it unsettled him. No matter how much San teased or poked his nose where it shouldn't be, Hongjoong had never been this angry with him before. 

"Because I needed information from Hwanwoong, what they do isn't my business. It shouldn't have been yours either" Hongjoong said, he moved away from San finally. "I change my mind, you can find your own way" he muttered, San blinked, confused. 

"Wh-what?" he murmured, 

"You heard me" Hongjoong was already heading out of the tunnel, San felt fear strike through him. He hurried after Hongjoong, 

"Wait, please, Joongie-hyung, don't leave me-" 

"You aren't my problem" Hongjoong snapped, shouldering past a few people on his way. San slipped around them, panicking a little. 

"I-I know, hyung, I know that. But please, I don't have anyone else, I don't know where I am or-or what I'm doing-" 

"Then figure it out" Hongjoong sneered, giving San a terrible glare. San's steps stuttered, and so he stopped, staring at Hongjoong's back as he left him behind. San hated himself right then, because he knew better. He knew better than to have gotten attached, he shouldn't have hoped that Hongjoong would change his mind. San was a passenger, a nuisance....a parasite. San's eyes filled with tears, he turned around and stalked back toward the tunnel. A lot of the captives had gotten out and had fled into the crowds, men in suits were chasing them. But San let his glamour fall over him, his shoulders trembling as he cried quietly, wiping his face. San kept walking, all the way down to the lowest level where there was nothing but tunnels that led back out onto the street and dumpsters full of rotten trash. 

Maybe he could find some place here. He didn't need Hongjoong, he's never needed anyone before, now was no different. But...why did his chest feel so heavy?

San tucked himself between some boxes just outside the tower that was the Underground. He sat and hugged his knees, and before he could stop himself he pressed his face into them and cried. 

"Ono..." a voice said, San glanced up, sniffling. His heart skipped a beat when he found someone kneeling before him, nearly nose to nose with him. It was the man they'd freed, silver eyes and all. He smiled and San's heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason, "nia hego jan?" he asked, San didn't understand a word he was saying. 

"U-um...Cicerian? Second gen Earthen? Uh...oh, Generic Omegan?" San tried the few languages he knew, the man's gaze lit up. 

"Omegan, yes" he said, San wiped his eyes, blinking a bit. 

"How did you see me?" he asked, 

"I know of the shadows too" the man said, his accent a bit thick. San cocked his head a bit. 

"What are you?" He asked, the man lifted his hands and San watched as black smoke curled from his palms. They curled through the air, stretching toward San and tickling his nose. It felt...alive. Like living shadow. "Wow..." San breathed, the shadows dissipated like smoke. 

"You're alone?" the man asked, San flinched. 

"Uh...yeah, that's nothing new" he murmured, the man frowned a bit. 

"Your companion, the one that freed me, he's gone?" the man asked, San scoffed, tugging on his bangs. 

"He's no companion, just a crabby ship captain" he muttered, the man blinked slowly. 

"I'm alone too" he said softly, San peered at him. He couldn't help but see himself, despite the man's height and obvious strength he seemed...small. San reached out, offering a hand. 

"Wanna be alone together?" he asked, the man's expression softened. He took San's hand, San's lips twitched up. "So, do you have, like a name?" he asked, the man hadn't let go of San's hand yet. 

"In Omegan...it's Seonghwa, I believe" he said, Seonghwa...

"Pretty" San murmured, the man's gaze glittered as he met San's. San felt his cheeks burn, he pulled his hand back and got up. Seonghwa stood as well, "well, we should find a place to sleep, I don't know how long the night is on this planet but that's always important. Come on, I'm good at this" San said, moving past Seonghwa and beckoning him with a sweep of his hand. 

"I trust you" Seonghwa said, San paused, glancing at him and blinking. 

"No one's ever said that to me before..." he said, Seonghwa smiled. "Well, come on then" San said, heading toward one of the tunnels. He didn't know if anyone would be looking for Seonghwa, but San could keep him hidden. That's what he was best at, after all. He'd forget all about Hongjoong too, he was sure of it. He was sure of it...


	4. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cranking out as much as I can right now, I hope you guys don't mind the shorter chapters for the moment  
> love ya <3

Hongjoong was beyond upset, he was almost at the tipping point between livid and furious. But as he walked, and by the time he reached the Horizon, he'd cooled off a bit. The bad thing about this was that the place where the anger used to be was now empty. And that gave room for the guilt to root itself. 

He boarded the Horizon, but he didn't take off. He paced the navigation room, 

"He isn't my problem...right? He isn't..." Hongjoong mumbled to himself, boots tapping the linoleum. "But I promised to help him..." he murmured, "I shouldn't have promised him anything, getting close to people is dangerous. He was a thief!" Hongjoong huffed, folding his arms as he spun on his heel again. "But..." but he liked having San around, he liked his touch and his voice. He liked his smart mouth and how he could get under Hongjoong's skin in the only way he knew how. Hongjoong rubbed his face, he felt awful...

Hongjoong fell into his seat, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave San out there, could he? Hongjoong rubbed his face tiredly, 

"What do I do...?" Hongjong sighed, "Aurora...what do I do?" he asked, 

"I'm not equipped to answer this inquiry" Aurora said, and maybe that's all he needed. Hongjoong stood up, 

"Aurora, lock up after me" he said, already heading out of the navigation room. Aurora was a great AI, she ran the ship perfectly. But she wasn't San, she wasn't another person to talk to and be with. She wasn't enough, not after having San on board. So Hongjoong was going to find him. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

It got cold on Omeron, not as cold as Retming thanks to how close their sun was, but it was still cold. And the sun was going down, San could feel the cold creeping up on him as he walked through the streets of the city. 

"If you see any lowered fire escapes let me know" San said, Seonghwa was sticking close but his gaze was curious. 

"Fire escapes? The ladders?" Seonghwa asked, San nodded and tightened his cloak a bit. "Why?" he asked, 

"Well, heat rises. I learned back on Retming that if you wanna survive the winter sleeping on roofs was your best bet" San explained, Seonghwa made a contemplative noise. 

"Did you sleep on roofs often on Retming?" Seonghwa asked, San shrugged a shoulder. 

"More or less, it's safe and no one will steal your shoes" he said, Seonghwa hummed and looked down. So did San, "we should probably find you some shoes" he said, smiling a bit at Seonghwa's little toes. 

"That would be a good idea, I think" Seonghwa said, a slight smile on his lips as well. San glanced up and spotted a lowered fire escape in the alley ahead, 

"Look, ladder" San said excitedly, he hurried across the street with Seonghwa in tow. He pulled on the bottom rung, the ladder creaked but didn't collapse. San began to climb, the bars a bit cold. He reached the top and swung a leg over, rolling onto a gravelly roof. He peered down just as Seonghwa made it up, San scooted back. He glanced around, aside from an air conditioner the roof was bare. San crawled over and tucked himself against it, beckoning Seonghwa who came over and leaned against the metal box beside San. San sighed heavily as he let himself relax into the metal, the day weighing on him. He peered up at the sky, a nice orange turning purple. 

"It's nice to see the sky" Seonghwa said quietly, San glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The look on his face was so peaceful that even San felt at ease, but then he felt a little bad. 

"How long were you...you know" San murmured, Seonghwa hummed thoughtfully. 

"A few years, I think. The days blurred together after a while" he said, "my people were already sparse, Shadowkin are heavily sought after by wealthy democrats with nothing better to do with their time" Seonghwa wore a smile that was equal parts bitter and amused, San knew that look. 

"I'm sorry, people are awful" San said quietly, Seonghwa smiled fully now.

"And yet it's always the kind people apologizing for their mistakes" he said, San felt his face warm a bit. Maybe it was what he'd said, the way he said it, or maybe it was the way Seonghwa looked at San like he'd done nothing wrong in his entire life. 

"I'm not all that kind" San said, tugging on his bangs. 

"If you weren't kind, you wouldn't have convinced your friend to save me" Seonghwa said, at the mention of Hongjoong San's spirits waned. 

"He isn't my friend, friends don't leave each other behind" San murmured, pulling his knees up and hugging them tightly. 

"Then we're friends, you didn't leave me behind" Seonghwa said, San laughed a bit nervously. 

"I guess so...yeah" he said, and friends didn't think about their friends faces and lips and beautifully sculpted jaw line. Friends didn't think that...right? 

"We aren't?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Wh-what? Of course we are" San said, 

"You don't seem all that certain" Seonghwa said, an amused curl to the left side of his mouth. San stared at him hard, all sorts of feelings welling up inside of him. 

"Okay...listen...I would love to be friends, but I need to be honest" San said, "you're ridiculously hot and I can't stop thinking about kissing your face literally every second that I'm looking at you" he said, the words pouring out of him before he could help himself. San was never good at keeping his filter intact, and much to San's delight Seonghwa didn't seem put off. In fact, he smiled fully, peering down at his knees for a moment. 

"You and your friend must have similar taste" Seonghwa said, San made a frustrated noise. 

"Quit mentioning him, we aren't friends. He abandoned me" he said, folding his arms tightly. 

"It was a moment of frustration, he may even regret it by now" Seonghwa said, San rolled his eyes. 

"Sure, Mr. I Don't Need Anyone regrets leaving me behind. Did I tell you I stole his precious compass? And then snuck onto his ship? And then I ruined his mission to find whatever he was looking for, it's no wonder he hates me now. I don't blame him" he said, San wasn't an idiot. He knows he isn't the easiest to get along with, he likes to push people's buttons. Hongjoong's especially. So San really didn't blame him...

"Everyone needs someone San, and even if he's angry now he'll realize you were the someone he needed" Seonghwa said sagely, San turned wide eyes on him. 

"I...I don't know what to say to that" he murmured, San didn't know Hongjoong long enough to be that important to him. There was no way. Sure it was a nice thought...to be someone's someone, but he wasn't that someone for Hongjoong. Hongjoong was happy with Aurora and the Horizon. And San...San could be happy here, and maybe with Seonghwa. "I don't stick around much, and for the first time in my life I wanted to stick around with Hongjoong. On his stupid ship, with his stupid AI, and his dumb face" San laughed humorlessly, "But...he doesn't want me, so here I am...with you" San gave him a sidelong look, Seonghwa gave him a patient smile. 

"And I have nothing left in the world, so here I am as well...with you" Seonghwa said, San swallowed dryly. With Hongjoong, it was easy. He pushed a few buttons, a coy look or two, a taunt. And he got exactly what he wanted. But Seonghwa was really hot, and sweet...and hot. This was probably the first time San was nervous about making a move on someone...so he rested his head against his shoulder instead. And Seonghwa let him. 

Omeron was nicer than Retming, and with Seonghwa at his side making a living was a cinch. Seonghwa didn't seem all that happy to help San pick pocket, but he was good at it. So a few days later, San found himself watching the passerby on a busier street of the city. He didn't need to see him, but San knew Seonghwa was hidden in the shadows of the building across the way. And San could feel a little shadow curled around his ear, it was how he could talk to Seonghwa. 

"See anything shiny yet?" San asked, 

"No..." Seonghwa said, San hummed as he turned to watch the other end of the street. No golden eggs yet...and then, he saw someone that looked kind of familiar. Tall...fluffy hair...round cheeks. 

"Huh..." San hopped off the curb, moving through the crowds toward the tall man hurrying down the street. 

"San?" Seonghwa said into his ear, 

"Sorry, I just...I know this guy, I just wanna see what he's up to" San said, his curiosity getting the best of him. San felt a gust of wind up his side and then Seonghwa stepped from the shadows of the building, falling into step beside San. 

"Where do you know him from?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Uh well...he sold Hongjoong some stuff at the black market, he was really nice...and really cute" San said, a bit distracted as Yunho went into a run down building, disappearing from sight. Seonghwa hummed, San pushed the door of the rickety building open carefully. It looked abandoned, boarded windows and ratty furniture. San moved inside, looking around. "What's he doing here?" he murmured, 

"He may be upstairs" Seonghwa said, pointing past San to a set of stairs. 

"Oh, yeah- ya know, we could shack up in a place like this. There's lots of them around the city" San dragged his hand along the banister of the stairs, Seonghwa didn't say anything. San glanced at him, "what's wrong?" he asked, the look Seonghwa gave San was tender. And it gave him anxiety. 

"San, you're worth more than petty theft and abandoned buildings" Seonghwa said, San swallowed the spit in his mouth and looked away. This wasn't the first time in the last couple of days that Seonghwa's mentioned this. Talked about finding a place to work so they could find a place to settle. But every time he brought it up, San shut it down. The settled life was not something San was meant for. That's why he was trying so hard to get Hongjoong to want to keep him, so that San wouldn't have to settle. Because it wasn't settling if he stayed on a ship that was always moving. That was the loop hole. But here, on a planet where nothing moved, San had to be the one to keep moving. 

"I-I think that maybe I'm worth just about an abandoned building" San laughed, moving toward the stairs. But Seonghwa took his hand, stopping him. 

"That isn't true" Seonghwa murmured, San laughed some more. 

"You're a sap, Seonghwa-hyung, don't worry so much about this. I-if you wanna find a place, you can do that. I heard there are some nice places a few cities over, and-" 

"San, I'm not leaving you either" Seonghwa said, trying to get San to meet his gaze. 

"But...but you want to settle down, right? I'm not the settling type, hyung, I'm the sneaky type. The rob you blind, kiss you silly, and leave your bed cold type, ya know? I just-" every move Seonghwa made was smooth, precise. And it showed in the way he kissed San, careful, gentle. And it made San want to cry. 

"Choi San, you are certainly not that type" Seonghwa said once they parted, San frowned. 

"That isn't fair" he said, Seonghwa smiled and San's heart skipped a beat. He shook his head, "I'm gonna go see what-" San turned just as someone came around the corner, 

"Ah- u-um-" Yunho paused, hands rising in a defensive gesture. And then he really looked at San, "I know you, you hit on me the other day" he said, smiling a bit. 

"Yes I did" San said, a bit proudly. 

"What are you doing here? And where's your friend?" Yunho asked, "oh, hello, I've never met you before" he offered his hand to Seonghwa, who shook it cordially. 

"You have not, hello" Seonghwa said, 

"We've actually...settled in the area, I saw you and I just wanted to see how you were" San said, "and if you were down for a threesome, now that I've got a super hot, kind of boyfriend" San smirked, Yunho's ears turned red almost immediately. He coughed into his fist, 

"I kind of miss your more reserved friend" he said, San rolled his eyes. 

"He isn't my friend" he said irritably, 

"He isn't?" Yunho asked, 

"They have a complicated past" Seonghwa supplied, 

"There's nothing complicated about it" San scoffed, "we're done, we were never a thing in the first place" San threw his hands up in mild frustration, "so let's just stop talking about him, please?" he asked, "you, how are you, that's why I'm here" San shoved Yunho none too gently in the chest, 

"Uh, well" Yunho chuckled a bit, "I know you don't want to talk about your friend anymore, but um...I need you to get into contact with him" he said, 

"What? Why?" San asked, 

"You should see for yourself" Yunho said, beckoning them as he moved up the stairs. San exchanged a look with Seonghwa, but followed him up. The place really was run down, the door Yunho pushed open squeaked like a mouse in a mouse trap. But San didn't worry about it, because what was behind the door was the real problem. Laid in a bed, attached to a rusty IV, was Hongjoong's friend...Hwanwoong. He was pallid, chest wrapped in bandages, unconscious. 

"Hwanwoong? Wh-what happened?" San asked, going to his bedside and peering at him. He looked so sickly...

"Whatever you stirred up in the Underground got him shot, I found him holed up in one of the back rooms after the Peacekeepers swept the place" Yunho began, "my glyder was impounded during the sweep, my tent and everything in it was confiscated. I couldn't get him back to our clinic and I've only been able to do so much with what I have here" he explained, San felt guilt flood him. One more thing he did wrong...got Hongjoong's friend shot. Oh stars...Hongjoong. 

"I-I can't" San shook his head, backing up until he bumped into Seonghwa. 

"But he has a ship, doesn't he? It's his friend, he'd be able to-" 

"I can't" San said, heart picking up a bit. 

"Did something...happen between you two?" Yunho asked, San scoffed. 

"No, n-no, nothing happened. We were just, ya know, fuck buddies or whatever. I just don't want to talk to him" he said, tripping over his words a few times. Folding and then unfolding and then folding his arms. Seonghwa rested a hand on his shoulder, 

"This may be a good thing, Sannie, you guys can make up" he said, 

"And if you don't, I don't know how long I can keep him alive" Yunho said, glancing at Hwanwoong. There was the guilt again, it was making San sick inside. But he didn't want to talk to Hongjoong, because he'd probably cry. Because he liked Seonghwa, a lot, and staying here with him was what San wanted. But he wanted to be with Hongjoong too, he even missed Aurora. San had spent a good amount of brain power trying to actively forget Hongjoong. And hearing his voice...that may pose some problems for San. 

"Sannie?" Seonghwa prompted, San took a deep, settling breath. 

"Okay...okay, fine" he agreed, but his heart was already turning over in his chest. Yunho picked something up off an uneven bed side table, San recognized the same type of holo-screen Hongjoong used in his hands. 

"Let's hope he picks up" Yunho smiled, a bit nervously, as he handed the holo-screen over. San almost hoped he wouldn't...almost. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

It was too quiet...

"Aurora...talk to me" Hongjoong sighed, sprawled across his seat, head hanging and eyes closed. 

"What would you like me to say?" Aurora asked, Hongjoong frowned and opened his eyes. 

"Absolutely nothing" he muttered, he had spent days like this now. He couldn't find San anywhere, not on foot. And since Hongjoong couldn't be seen around the Underground for a while, he had to be careful. So that landed him there, in his chair, alone...again. And this time, he was maybe kind of upset about it. He missed San...

With a sigh, Hongjoong got up and walked in circles around his chair for a little while. He had decided that walking physical circles was easier than thinking in circles, it hurt his head less. And he'd done a lot of both. 

Without Hwanwoong's information, Hongjoong had no direction. And without San, he had no reason to return to Earth. Or to go...anywhere, really. Hongjoong had lost his direction for the first time in a long time. And all over a petty thief who had annoyed his way into Hongjoong's bed. And maybe a little further than that...

"I'm insane!" Hongjoong smacked himself in the forehead, "I'm a psycho, I'm not in love with the guy. He was good in bed, he was fun, I liked having him around" Hongjoong threw his arms out, walking in faster, tighter circles now. "He was funny, and cute, and could suck dick like a champ" Hongjoong folded his arms now, "but I left him behind, I told him he wasn't my problem and just left him. I-I...I...I'm an asshole" Hongjoong stopped, dropping himself into his chair. "I can't believe I did that...I can't believe I did that to him" he rubbed his face, frustrated beyond belief. 

"Incoming message!" Aurora chirped, startling Hongjoong. He straightened up, wiping the nonexistent tears from his eyes. He looked up as a holo-screen blinked into existence before him, Hwanwoong's name glaring at him. 

"Answer it" Hongjoong said, rubbing his hands on his knees. The holo-screen blinked, and then a familiar face appeared. Hongjoong choked on his spit, breathed in, and then hacked a very unattractive cough. He punched himself in the chest, 

"U-uh, hi...Hongjoongie-hyung" stars above, his voice. Hongjoong had really missed his voice, but he was also busy hacking up a lung. "Are you okay?" San asked, Hongjoong took a wheezing breath and sat back, crossing his legs. 

"I'm fine" Hongjoong rasped, swallowing the lump in his throat. San raised a brow, 

"Uh huh...um, so here's the thing. I need you to come back to Omeron" he said, Hongjoong cleared his throat again. 

"Why would-why would I do that?" that's not what he wanted to say, why was he saying it? San's expression became sour, 

"Because Hwanwoong is dying, he needs to get to Seran so Yunho can treat him" San said sharply, Hongjoong almost choked again. 

"What?" he said, sitting forward. 

"Um, Hongjoong-ssi" the cute medic from the Underground appeared on the screen, waving a bit awkwardly. "He's telling the truth, if you could help me get Hwanwoong-ssi to Seran we can treat him at our clinic. He's on borrowed time here" Yunho said, Hongjoong muttered a curse. 

"I'll be there as soon as possible, about half an hour" he said, 

"Half an hour...are you still in orbit?" San asked, Hongjoong scoffed. 

"I was just...stopping through, gathering my bearings" he said, San wore his usual smirk now. Hongjoong stared at him for a long moment, his pouty lips and pretty eyes. He was staring long enough that San cleared his own throat awkwardly, 

"We'll see you in half an hour" he said, and then he hung up. Hongjoong slid lower in his seat, resting his face in one hand. He was such an idiot...

San sent their location from Hwanwoong's holo-screen, so Hongjoong had no problem finding them. He was just concerned with where he found them. The building looked unsteady, rickety in all the bad places. He went through the front door, peering around. And when he laid eyes on San, sitting on the stairs, his heart soared. Hongjoong couldn't help the grin, 

"San" he said, an odd relief in his voice. San looked up, took one look at Hongjoong, and then twisted around to clamber up the stairs. Hongjoong froze just inside the doorway, "wh...what? San, hey" Hongjoong called, heading up the stairs. He reached the top, but he wasn't greeted by San. He was greeted by- "You?" Hongjoong's mouth fell open, it was the man from the Underground. The one that had been in chains, 

"Hello, it's nice to see you again, when I'm...not being held captive" the man smiled, Hongjoong swallowed the spit in his mouth. 

"Y-yeah, you too, how are you?" he asked, shifting on his feet. 

"I'm doing well, I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Seonghwa" the man offered his hand, Hongjoong took it without a thought. 

"Seonghwa...I'm Hongjoong" he said, 

"I know" Seonghwa smiled, Hongjoong quirked a brow. 

"Have you heard about me somewhere?" he asked, Seonghwa tilted his head. 

"Here and there" he said, 

"Hongjoong-ssi" Hongjoong glanced past Seonghwa, Yunho appeared in the doorway. 

"Yunho, how is he?" Hongjoong rested a hand on Seonghwa's arm before he passed him, 

"Not great" Yunho said, moving aside so Hongjoong could get a look inside. And there he was, stretched out in a bed, bandaged, and barely breathing. 

"Oh Hwanwoong...what's happened to you?" Hongjoong murmured, he went to Hwanwoong's side. "You've seen better days, my friend' Hongjoong sighed, 

"If we can get to Seran soon we can still bring him back, he's been teetering on this edge for a few days now" Yunho said, Hongjoong glanced up and noticed a glimmer beside Seonghwa. Then San appeared, gaze down and arms wound around Seonghwa's left one. Like a safety blanket. Hongjoong ignored the slight pain in his chest, 

"Okay, let's move him, the Horizon is right around the corner" Hongjoong said, 

"We'll have to be careful" Yunho said, 

"Of course, I don't think I can carry him-" 

"I can do it" Yunho said kindly, Hongjoong nodded. 

"Thank you, for all of this, really" he said, 

"Well...you can pay me back sometime" Yunho smiled, turning to the bed and undoing Hwanwoong's IV. Hongjoong spotted his ears turning a cute shade of pink, and then San scoffed. Hongjoong glanced at him, 

"What are you rolling your eyes at?" he asked, San ignored him, lips pursed as he grabbed onto Seonghwa's arm a little tighter. Hongjoong tasted something bitter suddenly, but he was distracted by Yunho lifting Hwanwoong out of the bed. 

"We should hurry" he said, a smile on his lips. Hongjoong sighed, if he couldn't talk to San then maybe he could at least talk to Yunho. But again, that bitter taste...it was going to drive him crazy...


	5. Don't Leave Me This Time Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ the person who left a whole ass analysis in my comments, you're amazing and i hope i dont disappoint <3  
> Hard smut warning btw

Seonghwa had spent a long time in the dark. Whether of his own volition or in chains. He was familiar with it, being alone. So he'd become very good at recognizing the signs of loneliness. And in San, he'd seen much of it. Over the past few days, Seonghwa enjoyed his freedom. But he also enjoyed his time learning about this person, and he'd learned a lot. He'd learned of the wounds San refuses to heal, the loneliness he won't let go of, and the idea that his worth is somehow so little. Seonghwa had made his decision when he found him tucked between those dingy boxes. If he were to be alone with anyone, he would be alone with San. 

Unfortunately, with San came the ghost of Hongjoong. Seonghwa was no mind reader, but he knew a broken heart when he saw one. And while San clung to his arm, rolling his eyes and sharpening his tone, Seonghwa could see how his heart ached. And when he saw Hongjoong again, Seonghwa knew there was mending to be done between them. 

They made their way from the rickety building, San on Seonghwa's arm and Hwanwoong in Yunho's. The Horizon, Hongjoong's ship, was shiny and nice. And right around the corner, as he'd said. Hongjoong walked ahead, talking to Yunho, a pinch of worry in his brow every time he peered at Hwanwoong. 

"I feel as if you're being dishonest, both of you are" Seonghwa said softly, resting a hand over San's where it was tucked into his elbow. 

"I'm a thief, dishonesty is kinda my shtick, hyung" San said, though there was no bite to his words. 

"Perhaps, but not about your feelings, you're honest about those" Seonghwa said, the hatch to Hongjoong's ship lowered into the dirt of the lot he'd found himself a parking spot in. 

"The only thing I'm feeling right now is boredom, let's go hyung" San pulled on Seonghwa's arm, 

"I thought you wished to see Hwanwoong through to Seran" San wouldn't meet Seonghwa's gaze, but he still held his arm. 

"He's Hongjoong's friend, not mine, we don't have to go. Plus, I thought we were gonna stay here" San said, kicking the dirt. Seonghwa let go of San's hand to cup his face gently, forcing him to look at him. 

"I will go wherever you want, but I have a feeling you'll regret it if you don't make sure Hwanwoong pulls through" Seonghwa said, San frowned. 

"You're a mind reader, right?" he said, pouting. Seonghwa gave him a brief kiss, 

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know how you're feeling, you wear your heart on your sleeve" he said, San scowled. 

"Dumb heart" he muttered, 

"Are you guys coming?" San glanced past Seonghwa at Hongjoong's call, and Seonghwa could see it again. The ache in San's chest that was almost palpable, the want to go to Hongjoong and say anything and everything. But San only dropped his gaze, 

"Fine, but I don't wanna talk to him" he murmured, Seonghwa hummed. 

"You may change your mind, but I'll be here if you need me" he said, they boarded Hongjoong's ship. Since Hongjoong didn't seem to have a medical room of any sort, Hwanwoong was put in his guest room on the second level. Yunho would stay with him as well, so Seonghwa and San stayed in the navigation room while Hongjoong put the ship into gear. 

Seonghwa stood nearby, watching the wide viewing screen as they lifted off the planet. San was stretched out in a navigation seat, arms folded. 

"We should get to Seran in about three days, we have to go around an asteroid field" Hongjoong said, 

"I'm sure Hwanwoong can hold on" Seonghwa reassured him, glancing back at Hongjoong who met his gaze. 

"I hope so" he said, Seonghwa offered him a small smile to which Hongjoong glanced away, coughing slightly. "So, how was Omeron treating you?" he asked, 

"Well enough, it's the first planet I've seen in years" Seonghwa said, reminiscent of their last few days. 

"At least the bar is set low" Hongjoong said, amused. "Freedom looks good on you too" he said, Seonghwa peered at him. 

"Does it?" he asked, Hongjoong met his gaze again, ears turning a bit red. 

"Yeah, it makes your eyes bright, it's pretty" he said, Seonghwa wasn't one to be easily flustered, but he couldn't deny the slight warmth in his chest. Much like when San complimented him. They were two very different ways of complimenting, however. While San liked to ogle his backside and tell him how much he liked his face, Hongjoong saw details. Seonghwa could tell in the way Hongjoong studied him, as if committing him to memory. And he seemed to do the same thing with San...somehow, Seonghwa felt he should fix this. San was wounded, he'd never risk saying what he wished to say to Hongjoong. And Hongjoong was prideful, he didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of being right. 

San snorted, rolling his eyes again. 

"Do you have something to say?" Hongjoong said, tone sharpening. San only huffed, inspecting his nails. 

"Nothing to you, but Seonghwa" San stood, stretching a bit. "Meet me in the bathroom" he curled his lips, gaze shining with unshed tears as he turned away and marched out of the navigation room. Hongjoong made an indignant noise, 

"Why am I surprised? The first piece of fine alien ass and he's all over it, I shouldn't even...just...ugh" Hongjoong began muttering to himself, while Seonghwa wanted to follow San. Whether to comfort or pleasure him, he wasn't so sure himself. He hesitated, 

"He was only looking for solace, Hongjoong-ssi" Seonghwa tried to explain, Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa. "It isn't my place, and I haven't known either of you long enough to make any assumptions but...I've been alone a long time. I know what it looks and feels like, and I've seen it in both of you" he said, Hongjoong looked defeated suddenly, leaning on his fist. 

"It's painful to watch, isn't it" Hongjoong murmured, Seonghwa laughed softly. 

"A little" he said, Hongjoong shifted in his seat, seeming uncertain. 

"Can I...talk to you? I know we aren't friends or anything, I just..." Hongjoong filled his cheeks with air and then let it go, "you're weirdly perceptive and while it hurts my pride to admit it, I'm kind of really alone" the look on Hongjoong's face was equal parts bitter and amused, like he was laughing at a joke he hated. Seonghwa went toward him, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I think we can consider us friends" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong peered up at him. 

"Thanks" he said, "I um...I'm not good at making friends, or keeping them. I'm kinda crotchety I guess...and I...Seonghwa, I'm an asshole" Hongjoong laughed humorlessly, rubbing his neck. "I don't know what San's told you, and I know you guys are...close. But whatever he's told you, he's probably telling the truth. I abandoned him, and whenever I try to think of apologizing or saying anything I just- it's word vomit, I can't stop myself from being rude or snappy. And I...it isn't, how I want things to go. Because I..." Hongjoong sighed heavily, Seonghwa hummed. 

"Love isn't an easy thing to stomach" he said, and Hongjoong's eyes nearly blew out of his head. 

"Wh-wha-ah-" he stood up, "I-I don't- l-lo- what?" Hongjoong sputtered, Seonghwa smiled a bit. This was a little messier than he thought...

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Where was he? San had been crying in the bathroom for ten minutes now, his eyes were practically dry now. He needed a hug, or a good fuck, he wasn't sure at that point.  
There was a soft knock at the door, 

"Finally, what took you so-" San yanked the door open only to find Yunho standing there, fist raised. 

"Um, I was just checking on you, you've been in here awhile and Hwanwoong's in stable condition" he said, San wiped his face. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said, though he was sure his voice was a few octaves higher than usual. Yunho smiled, and it was a patient smile. 

"Well...do you need a hug?" He asked, San stared at him. He could have said no, brushed it off and gone back out there like a champ. Or...he could break down, exactly like he was right now. Eyes filling with tears and lip trembling as he nodded, Yunho opened his arms and San tucked himself into them. Yunho was tall and warm, and it was exactly what he needed. "Wanna talk about it?" Yunho asked, chin resting on top of San's head. 

"No...maybe...kinda" San mumbled into his chest, "I'm not a pansy, I was raised to be a heartless thief. But then this stupid guy with a stupid compass and big smile and big glittery eyes made me kinda maybe like him and then...he left me" he said, 

"Ah, I see" Yunho said, rubbing San's back soothingly. "And by all that do you mean Hongjoong-ssi?" he asked, San winced. 

"Maybe" He murmured, tipping his head back to peer up at Yunho. "He didn't even apologize, he just snapped at me" he frowned, Yunho pushed San's hair out of his face a bit. He smiled, 

"Maybe he liked you too, he may feel guilty" Yunho said, San huffed, hiding his face in Yunho's chest again. 

"No way, he's a crabby ship captain and I was a thief who snuck onto his ship. He didn't care about me" he said, bitter and wanting to cry again. 

"Hmm...the way he looks at you, I wouldn't be too sure about that" Yunho said, San looked up at him again, lips curling. 

"You should see the way he looks at you...." San frowned suddenly, "and Seonghwa...it's like he wants everyone but me" he murmured, Yunho offered him a tender smile. 

"Maybe you should talk to him, San-ssi, you can't read minds" he said, San frowned. 

"I wish I could, Seonghwa can...I think. He always knows what I'm thinking about" he said, 

"It's just because you're better at expressing your emotions than you think you are" Yunho said, San pursed his lips. 

"You're the sexiest psychologist I've ever met" he said, Yunho laughed, ears turning pink again. 

"Thanks" he said, San peered at him for a long moment. Then he let go with a sigh, 

"I need to stop falling for cute guys with big eyes" he murmured, 

"I'll take that as a compliment" Yunho smiled, 

"Oh, you don't have big eyes, you've got a cute butt" San said, smacking him on said butt as he moved past him. Yunho gave a startled laugh, 

"Good to know, what are you gonna do now?" he asked, following San down the hall on the second level. 

"I dunno..." he murmured, he thought about it for a moment. Hongjoong wasn't going to apologize, and San wasn't going to go crawling back...and suddenly, he had an idea. A devious idea that was so very San that Hongjoong would have no choice but to want him back. Oh yeah...this was going to be fun. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Hongjoong didn't feel better, per say. But talking to Seonghwa helped. Well, it helped the ache he'd left himself over San. But it didn't help the crush he had that was slowly growing on Seonghwa. Or the jealousy brewing over the fact that San was apparently head over heels for the man himself. Hongjoong didn't know what he was going to do, or what he was supposed to do really. He wanted to apologize to San and make up, he missed him. But San was with Seonghwa, he'd missed his chance...

"What do I do now?" Hongjoong asked, Seonghwa was still sitting nearby. 

"What do you want to do?" he asked, 

"You don't want to know the answer to that" Hongjoong sighed, Seonghwa hummed. 

"If it's any consolation, I was considering ravaging San in your bathroom" he said, Hongjoong choked on his laugh, looking at Seonghwa who wore a serious if pensive look on his face. 

"Well, I'm very happy for you two" he said, ignoring the slight bitterness in him. 

"He talked about you a lot before he decided he wanted to forget you" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong snorted. 

"Good to know" he said, 

"I meant that in the way that...he never forgot you, and the fact that he's trying so hard only makes me think that maybe he never will" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong stared at the ground for a moment. 

"I'm sorry..." he said, 

"I'm not the one you should be saying that too" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong looked at him. 

"I feel like I should be calling you hyung" he said, Seonghwa smiled. 

"If you'd like" he said, Hongjoong sighed. 

"I wish I would've swallowed my pride in the first place, I wish I wouldn't have lost my temper" he said, 

"Wishing isn't going to do much" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong agreed. 

"I don't want to get in the way, but I just...I think I need to tell him, so he knows" he said, 

"I think you misunderstand me, Hongjoong-ssi" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong met his gaze. "I enjoy being with San, I want him to be happy. And being with you will make him happy, I'm willing to make that sacrifice. Or..." Seonghwa stood, moving toward Hongjoong. "Neither of us have to sacrifice, but there's only one way to tell truly" Seonghwa brushed a hand down the back of Hongjoong's head, sending a shiver down his spine. 

"H-how's that?" Hongjoong asked, nerves igniting as Seonghwa lifted a knee and rested it in between Hongjoong's on his chair, leaning over him. 

"Be still" Seonghwa murmured, and Hongjoong was. Seonghwa tipped Hongjoong's face up by his chin and laid the softest kiss on his lips, Hongjoong's eyes fluttered shut and he felt the tension in his shoulders ease. 

"Hyung, can I-" Hongjoong jumped, but Seonghwa barely lifted his face from Hongjoong's as San stood at the door of the navigation room. He looked at Seonghwa, lips parted in shock. Then he looked at Hongjoong, and the look on his face would haunt Hongjoong for the rest of his life. San whirled around, leaving the navigation room in a hurry. 

"Shit" Hongjoong muttered, Seonghwa moved back so that Hongjoong could stand. "Great, this is great. First I abandon him and break his heart, and now I kiss his boyfriend and break his heart. You're on a roll Hongjoong, a real fucking-" 

"Hongjoong-ssi, go find him" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong looked back at him. 

"No offense, but I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now" he said, Seonghwa smiled a bit knowingly. 

"I think you may want to reconsider that" he said, Hongjoong made a frustrated noise. Then, against his better judgement, he ran from the navigation room. San was on the main floor, pacing in fast circles and crying. 

"San" Hongjoong said, 

"Why-why can't you just leave me alone? You keep doing this thing, where you make me super happy and make me think things can change, and then you do dumb stuff that hurts me. A lot" San said, sounding a bit panicked. "And it's not fair, because I don't trust people. I don't trust anyone, and I trusted you" he looked at Hongjoong, and Hongjoong felt like the biggest piece of shit in the galaxy. 

"San" Hongjoong said again, moving toward him where he'd stopped beside the main room table. 

"Hyung, it hurts" San said, eyes teary and wide. Hongjoong reached out and San flinched, but the moment Hongjoong cupped his face the tears in his eyes bubbled over. 

"I know...and I'm sorry, Sannie, it wasn't fair of me" Hongjoong murmured, "and I know you've moved on and I'm still causing this pain, but please be happy Sannie. More than anything, I want that for you" he smiled, wanting to cry too. San sniffled, and then threw his arms around Hongjoong. And Hongjoong held him, committing to memory how he felt. Warm, and shaky, and alive. And Hongjoong hated that he'd done something that could lose him this. 

"Don't leave me anymore, please" San whispered, 

"I won't, I promise" Hongjoong murmured, because it wouldn't be Hongjoong leaving San this time. This time, San would be happy with Seonghwa and leave him. And that was fine...which reminded him. "I'm sorry I kissed your boyfriend" he said, San pulled back, barking a laugh. 

"H-he's...okay, maybe we messed around and kept each other company" San said awkwardly, Hongjoong raised a brow, still holding him. 

"That's what we did" he said, San scoffed. 

"Yeah, and what are we?" he asked, it was Hongjoong's turn to cough awkwardly. 

"Oh, did you guys make up?" Yunho appeared from the upper level, San tried to pull away but Hongjoong kept him close, arms around him. 

"Something like that" San said, smiling nervously as Hongjoong pressed his nose into San's neck. 

"You certainly look friendly" Seonghwa said from the navigation room door, 

"S-Seonghwa" San said, 

"Where's all that confidence you used to have? Have you gone soft Sannie?" Hongjoong murmured against San's neck, making him shiver a bit. 

"When I said neither of us have to compromise, this may be what I meant Hongjoong-ssi" Seonghwa said, striding toward them. 

"What were you two talking about?" San asked, gaze narrowed. Hongjoong hummed, nipping at San's neck the way he knew that he liked. 

"A possibility, is all" Seonghwa said, dragging a hand up San's back as he pressed in on him, pressing his lips against the unoccupied side of San's neck. 

"U-um, should I leave?" Yunho asked, still standing by the stairs. His ears were bright red, and he seemed a little uncertain. Hongjoong peered at him over San and Seonghwa's shoulders, for the first time since taking to the skies Hongjoong wanted to be close to someone. He wanted to be wrapped up in this, and he hoped the look he leveled Yunho with portrayed that. 

"Please don't, if I'm gonna- ah!" Hongjoong bit into San's shoulder, making his knees weak. "If I'm gonna be taken by two of the most attractive men I've ever seen in my life, I want the third most attractive man I've ever seen to be here" San said, breathless as Hongjoong began biting up his neck. 

"You know, I didn't expect my afternoon to go this way, but I'm not complaining" Hongjoong murmured, Seonghwa hummed in agreement as he sucked a mark into San's neck. San mewled softly, grinding back into Seonghwa who huffed and grabbed his hips. 

"I think it's a good bonding activity, don't you agree Sannie?" Seonghwa murmured, San nodded ecstatically. 

"Yeah, yes, yeah" he mumbled, a bit distracted as Hongjoong began to pull San's clothes off. His cloak went first, then Hongjoong's jacket, and then Seonghwa's. While San was tugging his shirt off Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong by the thighs and lifted him onto the main floor table, dragging his lips up Hongjoong's throat and tugging his pants off his hips. "As hot as this is, I'm feeling a little neglected over here" San said, arms crossed. He was as naked as the day he was born, cock standing tall. Seonghwa dragged his gaze down his body, and then he glanced in the direction of the stairs. Where Yunho still stood, hands cupped over his crotch and face red. 

"I'm sure he feels just as neglected, you should make him feel welcome" Seonghwa murmured, gripping Hongjoong by the ass and pulling him flush against his hips. San glanced at Yunho, smirking slowly before sauntering his way over. Hongjoong twisted, letting Seonghwa pull his pants off as he watched San drop to his knees in front of Yunho. 

"I need to see this" Hongjoong said, Yunho seemed to be having trouble breathing as San undid his belt. Seonghwa didn't stop undressing Hongjoong, which was fine. Because he was getting dinner and a show. San shucked Yunho's pants down to his knees, his underwear too. His cock fell out, stiff as a board. And it was...wow...

"I think I'm in love" San said, licking his lips as he took Yunho in his hand. Yunho made a reedy noise, covering his mouth right after. San licked a stripe up Yunho's cock and Hongjoong's own cock twitched valiantly,

"Oh, that isn't fair" Hongjoong murmured, 

"Don't worry, it'll be fair in a moment" Seonghwa said, and then he wrapped a hand around Hongjoong's cock. Hongjoong groaned as he dropped his head back, Seonghwa stroking him carefully. "You're very cute, Hongjoongie" Seonghwa murmured, Hongjoong forced himself to sit up just in time to watch Seonghwa swallow him down to the hilt. Hongjoong made a pathetic noise, hips twitching erratically. 

"Wh-what is it with...hot guys and deep throating that easy?" Hongjoong panted, Seonghwa pulled off and licked his lips. Then he pulled Hongjoong off the table, turning him around. Seonghwa gripped Hongjoong by the chin from behind, pressing close enough that Hongjoong could feel Seonghwa's cock against his ass. 

"It's not a problem when your cock isn't that size" Seonghwa murmured, biting at Hongjoong's earlobe just as he watched San try to take Yunho down his throat. Yunho was red all over, panting and leaning against the wall, his knuckles between his teeth. San had tears on his cheeks, drool dripping down his chin as he swallowed around him. Yunho made a wounded noise, hips kicking. Seonghwa snuck a hand down Hongjoong's front, gripping his cock. "Your little cock fits perfectly in my palm, perfectly in my throat. And San's, I assume" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong huffed, pushing his ass back against Seonghwa. 

"And I'm sure yours will fit right here" Hongjoong said coyly, tossing a glance over his shoulder. Seonghwa growled, sliding a hand up his back until he could bury his hand in Hongjoong's hair, tugging on it until Hongjoong mewled. 

"Hyung" San said, voice scratchy as he approached the table, still hard and naked. Yunho was right behind him, "lube" he reached beneath the table, producing a clear bottle and tossing it to Seonghwa who snatched it out of the air with a raised brow. 

"When did you have time to hide that there?" Hongjoong asked, mouth open in surprise. San smirked as he stretched across the table, pulling Yunho over his back. 

"Between you fucking me in the kitchen and then your captain's seat, I had a little time do lots of things" he said, kissing Hongjoong with more tongue than expected. Seonghwa took the distraction to pour a generous amount of lube down the crack of Hongjoong's ass, it was cold but it wouldn't be for long. Not with Seonghwa rubbing at Hongjoong's hole, making it flutter. Seonghwa passed the lube to Yunho, who took it with a shaky hand. 

"You okay over there?" Hongjoong asked, Seonghwa pressed his finger into Hongjoong, making his knees buckle. 

"Doing better than you, apparently" San purred, wiggling his ass to entice Yunho into fingering him open. Yunho poured some lube onto his fingers, warming it before rubbing it into San. "Such a gentleman" San stretched, running his hands over Hongjoong's shoulders. 

"I'm repaying the favor" Yunho said, Seonghwa curled his finger inside of Hongjoong, making his back arch a bit. Then he wiggled another finger into him, Seonghwa was an attentive lover. He felt Hongjoong out, rubbing and curling just right. Hongjoong was a trembling mess by the time he pulled three of his fingers out of him, San was having the time of his life too. 

At some point, Yunho had lifted San onto the table, fucking him with harsh kicks of his hips, skin slapping skin. Hongjoong was having a hard time keeping himself up over San, who had slipped underneath Hongjoong to kiss him while Yunho fucked him. 

"Hah...yeah....hah, shit, I don't think I'll ever be able to fuck anyone else...you're so good Yunho" San panted, Yunho buried himself deep inside of San, holding himself there for a moment. 

"I think I resent that" Seonghwa said, gripping Hongjoong's ass and finally sinking into him. Hongjoong moaned, letting his head drop against San's chest. 

"I love both your cocks, no competition" San purred, "I love this one too" he reached out, gripping Hongjoong's cock. Hongjoong made a pathetic noise, bucking into San's loose grip. 

"San" Yunho breathed, gripping San's hips as he began fucking him harder, faster. San whined, letting go of Hongjoong to hold onto the table. Seonghwa fucked Hongjoong with just as much vigor, the table shaking from both ends. 

Hongjoong could have thought about what it meant, all of it. Even the involvement of Yunho. But Seonghwa was fucking every coherent thought out of him, so he didn't. Especially not when Yunho groaned, stilling inside of San as he came. San mewled as Yunho jerked him to completion. Hongjoong kissed San as he felt his own orgasm approaching fast, San cried out into his mouth as he came over Yunho's hand. Seonghwa snuck a hand underneath Hongjoong, pulling him back against his chest as he fucked up into him. It was a new angle and Hongjoong couldn't take it, he made pathetic noises as he tried to adjust his position. The head of Seonghwa's cock was grinding right into his prostate, it was too much. But when Hongjoong kicked his foot Seonghwa curled a hand underneath his thigh, lifting his leg and fucking him hard. That was all it took, 

"Ha-hah!" Hongjoong came, shuddering. 

"Good boy" Seonghwa murmured, Hongjoong's cock twitched at his words. Seonghwa held him as he kept going, breathing becoming ragged as he worked toward his own orgasm. Hongjoong let his head fall back, 

"Just gonna use me? Like a sleeve?" Hongjoong murmured, Seonghwa growled and buried his teeth in Hongjoong's shoulder making him gasp. And then he felt Seonghwa cum, each thrust pushing it deeper into him. 

"My, my..." San purred, clinging to Yunho who looked sleepy and still very red. Seonghwa pulled out with a slight hiss, Hongjoong huffed as he felt the cum begin to drip out of him. 

"I need a shower" Hongjoong sighed, 

"Can I get a round two if I join you?" San asked, 

"That shower isn't big enough for two of us, but I may consider bending you over the sink" Hongjoong said, San wiggled his eye brows. 

"And you, you're not allowed to go anywhere" he turned a sly look on Yunho who blinked big eyes at him, 

"I didn't know he was part of the deal" Hongjoong murmured, Seonghwa hummed as he curled his arms around Hongjoong. 

"What's the deal, exactly?" San asked, 

"Well, if you forgive me I...San, I want you stay" Hongjoong said, letting Seonghwa's warmth melt into him. San's gaze lit up, 

"Really?" He asked quietly, Hongjoong nodded. 

"You and your boyfriend, who I'm hoping to keep too" he said, grinning as Seonghwa laid kisses along his neck.

"Oh, I can share" San grinned, 

"I don't know what you're all going to do...but I think you may have ruined all women and men for me" Yunho murmured, San cackled and hung around his neck. 

"I think a nap is in order, besides, we'll be arriving on Seran soon" Hongjoong said, 

"Huh...I kind of forgot about that for a minute" San said, 

"Yeah, that's because you had that beast inside of you" Hongjoong said, gesturing at Yunho. Yunho who was turning a new shade of red. Hongjoong smiled, he could get used to this...


	6. The Fine Print

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand the plot finally thickens!  
> thanks for the support, especially those of you who consistently leave comments for me to pour over <3 
> 
> also! I'm taking requests for one shots of your choice on twitter (https://twitter.com/_Kingless) (just ask me about the band, show, movie, or book ahead of time. i'm not entirely comfortable writing characters i've never met but i'm sure we can work something out :D) or if you're bored and just wanna talk hmu <3 i love you all!!

Hwanwoong was in good condition, and since the incident on the main room floor so was Hongjoong. San seemed to be in a better mood too. And if San was happy, so were Seonghwa and Hongjoong. The only person Hongjoong was worried about now was Yunho, who San had begun flirting with relentlessly. Which was fine, that was San. But through out their three day trip Hongjoong noticed Yunho wearing a peculiar look when San would get a little too close. 

So the last night, only an hour before they reached Seran, Hongjoong approached the medic while he was tending to Hwanwoong. 

"Hey, how is he?" Hongjoong asked to start, lingering by the door. Yunho glanced up from where he was checking Hwanwoong's pulse, a small smile curling his lips like usual. 

"Nothing's changed in the last half an hour, Hongjoong-ssi" he said, sitting back and folding his legs. "But you kind of look like that isn't what you wanted to talk to me about" Hongjoong winced a bit, but smiled nonetheless. He had barely begun to adjust to Seonghwa reading him, it was a little unsettling that Yunho was good at that too. 

"Uh, kinda, yeah" Hongjoong scratched behind his ear nervously, "I just wanted...I um, I'm not used to having people on my ship but I still like for my passengers to be comfortable. And I couldn't help but notice that you just...with San, and what happened, I just feel like-" 

"Ah, um...about that" Yunho said, shifting a bit. Uh oh, here it comes. "I don't know you well, any of you. But you're cute, San is really sexy, and Seonghwa-ssi is...well, I did my share of looking you know? However, this relationship you're all building together, I don't want to get in the way of that. I know when to bow out of the race, and it seems I was beat twice rather than once" Yunho chuckled, it was Hongjoong's turn to shift on his feet. 

"W-well, I wouldn't say that" he murmured, Yunho blinked at him. Hongjoong felt his face begin to burn, "I just mean, well...San doesn't mind sharing, and he likes you. And I...like you, and maybe if you got to know Seonghwa, then um...I mean, it is a bit much. I shouldn't have said anything, you're right I-" 

"You're really bad at putting your feelings into words, Hongjoong-ssi" Yunho said, though the look he rested on Hongjoong was tender. "Considering my entire livelihood was taken by the Peacekeepers, I don't have much to do once I return to the clinic aside from treat your friend. If you have extra room, I may need some time in the skies to figure out what I want to do. If you'll have me" he said, Hongjoong felt his hopes rise. 

"Yeah-yeah of course, we'd love to have you, San'll be-" 

"Ah, wait, I'm not sure where I stand in this...relationship, I'm just going to stay onboard to see where this goes. Please be aware of that" Yunho said, but that still meant there was hope that Hongjoong could have a full crew, and someone else to share his mission with. Someone to be with. And Hongjoong wasn't lying, he liked Yunho. From the moment he'd met him. But at that time, Hongjoong wouldn't have considered anything beyond a quickie in a back room. Now though....now, Hongjoong was liking the idea of being surrounded by people who liked him, who wanted to be with him. Who would stay. 

"Of course, I'll tell San to back off some too" Hongjoong said, flashing Yunho a grin. 

"Well, I don't mind that so much" he said, ears turning a bit pink as he chuckled. Hongjoong gave him a sly look, 

"Then I'll keep it to myself" he said, "we'll be landing soon too" he moved back toward the door, 

"Great, I'll give you the address of the clinic so you can land nearby" Yunho said, standing to follow Hongjoong out. 

"Good idea" he said, they returned to the navigation room where San was chattering on to Seonghwa about something Hongjoong didn't bother paying attention to. He had Aurora prep for landing and Yunho gave him an address to input. It took them on a slight detour further south on the planet, but it wouldn't be long before they landed. Minutes, really. 

"What's Seran like?" San asked, distracted from whatever he was talking about. 

"Mm, lots of cobble roads and Thalian influenced style buildings, lots of bubble designs" Yunho explained fondly, 

"Ooh" San murmured, Hongjoong smiled a bit at the awe on San's face. 

"Everyone take a seat, we're landing" Hongjoong said, adjusting the gravity and cabin pressure manually instead of having Aurora do it. 

"Look at that! Seonghwa-hyung, look!" San bounced in his seat, pointing at the viewing screen. The city Yunho's clinic was in was called Orona, it was nice and the way he described it was spot on. Lots of cobble roads and bubble like buildings, very Thalian. The clinic itself was in a town house like building, and when they arrived with Hwanwoong in Yunho's arms they were greeted by a short woman in a white robe. She had wide, buggy blue eyes and a humanoid face. Humanoid enough that she smiled when she saw Yunho, 

"Foomis doctor is out, friends of yours?" the woman asked, moving aside so Yunho could enter, the rest of them trailing after him. 

"Yes, I'll need a room prepped for surgery and healing please Esis" Yunho said, the woman bowed and shuffled off into the clinic. It looked like any doctor's office, white walls and flowers, clean. 

"Who's Foomis?" Hongjoong asked, 

"You understood that?" Yunho asked, moving down the long white hall. 

"I picked up these translator strips on Retming, with my ear piece I can understand over two thousand languages" Hongjoong explained, 

"Fancy" San hummed, Hongjoong considered pulling out the rest of the translator strips for them. Especially if they were going to be staying on board the Horizon. Just the thought kind of made Hongjoong's heart flutter, and then he promptly ignored it. 

The room Yunho put Hwanwoong in was just as white and sterile as the rest of the clinic. The little lady, Esis, was bustling around. She brought Yunho a table full of things Hongjoong didn't recognize. 

"The bullet had gone right through him, but I'll need to remove some of the dead skin to sterilize it. Then I'll regrow the shattered bone and close up the wound, from there his body will have to do what it can" Yunho explained as he began putting a new IV into Hwanwoong's arm, 

"Are you going to be able to do that on your own?" San asked, concerned. 

"It shouldn't be a problem, I have everything I need here" Yunho explained, "Esis will help me, so you guys can wait upstairs in the tea room. It's the only room with double doors, you can't miss it" he smiled, 

"Okay...thank you, Yunho" Hongjoong said, Yunho met his gaze. The smile he wore was warm as always, 

"You're welcome" he said, Hongjoong swallowed the lump in his throat and ushered the rest of them out of the room. He didn't want to be around for whatever Yunho was going to do, so they went upstairs and found the room Yunho was talking about. 

It was nice with big windows, a fire place, and plenty of cushy chairs. 

"This place is nice" San said, throwing himself into one of the love seats, stretching. "We should get some of these for the Horizon, comfy" San said, folding his arms behind his head. 

"That would be a good idea" Seonghwa agreed, settling on the love seat beside San. Hongjoong folded his arms but didn't sit, lips quirking up. 

"Yeah..." he agreed quietly, San glanced at him. And then he grinned, 

"Isn't this something? From crabby 'I don't need anyone' ship captain, to lovey dovey 'please stay with me' ship captain" he said, amusement in his tone. Hongjoong gave him a bland look, ignoring the burning in his face. 

"I'm not lovey dovey" Hongjoong complained, San turned over on the love seat, legs in Seonghwa's laps and chin in his palms. His tell tale smirk on his face, 

"You sure about that? Seonghwa, who asked you to sleep with them last night because the bed was cold?" San asked, Seonghwa hummed. 

"I believe that was Hongjoong" he said, the burning in Hongjoong's face was crawling down his neck now. 

"You're making me regret my decision" he muttered, Seonghwa lifted San's legs and stood up. After replacing San's legs on the cushion, he strode toward Hongjoong carefully. 

"Do you mean that? If so, San and I can always find a place to settle down around here" Seonghwa said, standing toe to toe with Hongjoong who met his gaze with only a slight waver. "But you don't want that, do you?" Seonghwa murmured, smiling as he gently rested his hands on Hongjoong's hips. 

"No..." he murmured, Seonghwa leaned in and pressed his lips against Hongjoong's ear. 

"Say it, if you tell us you want to be with us, you want us to stay, then we will. But you need to say it" Seonghwa murmured, Hongjoong felt his skin rising in goosebumps. They were all a little clumsy in figuring this whole thing out, but Hongjoong was certain of one thing. Seonghwa had the ability to make Hongjoong do just about anything. So Hongjoong swallowed his pride, 

"I want...you both to stay, I don't want the ship to be empty. I want you to be there, both of you..." Hongjoong said, unsteady as Seonghwa began to drag his lips along Hongjoong's jugular. 

"I gotta admit, it's nice seeing Seonghwa flip the script" San sighed, eyes all stars as he watched Seonghwa take Hongjoong apart. 

"Of course you do" Hongjoong rolled his eyes, but then Seonghwa grabbed his ass with a harsh squeeze, making Hongjoong squeak. 

"If you don't like being manhandled, you can always say something" Seonghwa said, amused as he nosed at Hongjoong's neck some. Hongjoong was swallowing a whole lot of pride today, 

"I never said I didn't like it" Hongjoong mumbled, shivering as Seonghwa kneaded his ass. 

"Good, because I rather enjoy making you fall apart" Seonghwa nibbled on Hongjoong's piercing, Hongjoong shook his head and leaned back. 

"Should we talk about this? Whatever...this, is" he said, 

"What's there to talk about?" San asked, "wait, do you want a label?" he asked, blinking as he sat up. Hongjoong hesitated, 

"W-well, I dunno, what are your plans? I-intentions? I don't...know" he muttered, becoming a bit frustrated. 

"What would you like us to say?" Seonghwa asked, not letting of Hongjoong just yet. 

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" he asked, Seonghwa hummed and San laughed a little as he stood up. He came over and tucked his arms around them, grinning at Hongjoong and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Hongjoongie-hyung, will you be my boyfriend and let me stay on your ship?" San asked, eyes glittering with amusement and affection. Hongjoong frowned, 

"You're embarrassing..." he said, and then after a moment of pursing his lips he looked at San again. "Yes" he said, San snickered and planted a kiss on Hongjoong's lips. 

"What about you, gorgeous?" San asked, turning that same gaze on Seonghwa. Seonghwa gave him a small kiss, 

"Of course" he said fondly, "Hongjoongie, will you also have me as your boyfriend?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong had stayed a nice shade of pink during the entire interaction, but it was darkening again. 

"Y-yeah, I figured you two were a packaged deal at this point" Hongjoong murmured, letting Seonghwa kiss him as well. But he suddenly thought of a tall, puppy like medic. Hongjoong shifted on his feet, "um, and Yunho...what do you guys think of him? I mean, after that whole fiasco on the ship" he said, 

"I like him a lot, I've been trying to get the guy on board with this since it happened" San said, letting go to sit on the love seat again. Seonghwa also let go, but they all piled onto the loveseat together. 

"Well, he may be considering it, being with us I mean. We just need to take it slow" Hongjoong said, they nodded in agreement. "But he's agreed to stay on board, I think I'm gonna hire him as our crew medic" Hongjoong said, having already mulled the thought over plenty. 

"Ohh, really? Can I have a job too?" San asked, gaze alight. Hongjoong pursed his lips, 

"I'll think about it" he said, San grinned.

"You may be able to convince him if you do something he likes" Seonghwa said slyly, leaning back and crossing his legs. Hongjoong gave him a scandalized look, 

"What do I look like to you?" he said, San crawled into Hongjoong's lap, slinging his arms around his neck. 

"A very hot ship captain who needs a new, I dunno, pilot?" San grinned, Hongjoong snorted as he grabbed onto San's hips. 

"I don't know about pilot, I guess we'll have to see how good of a job you do" he said, San's gaze lit up and he arched his back a bit as he curled closer to Hongjoong. 

"I like the sound of that" San purred, Hongjoong could really get used to this. 

About fifteen minutes later Hongjoong was seated in Seonghwa's lap while San deep throated him, he was practically drooling as San swallowed around him. 

"Hah..." Hongjoong gasped, arching into Seonghwa who had made himself busy sucking marks into Hongjoong's neck. San hummed, making Hongjoong groan, hips kicking. 

"He looks good like this, doesn't he?" Seonghwa murmured, Hongjoong nodded, swallowing the spit in his mouth. 

"He's good, so good" he breathed, San pulled off, licking his lips as he cooed at Hongjoong. 

"You're so sweet, hyungie" he murmured, sneaking up Hongjoong's body to kiss him. 

"He's very sweet" Seonghwa said, sneaking a kiss with San before he reached down and gripped Hongjoong's cock. "Hongjoongie is a good boy, aren't you?" Seonghwa murmured, stroking him slowly. 

"Y-yes, I am" Hongjoong gasped, trying to buck into his grip. 

"And good boys listen, so Hongjoongie is going to jerk Sannie off so we can finish up before someone finds us" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong nodded and San made a noise of agreement. They shifted so that Hongjoong could hold their cocks together, jerking them off in time. Hongjoong huffed, keeping himself as quiet as he could. This was already risky, they had no clue when Yunho was going to be done, or when the resident doctor was going to show up. And somehow, that turned Hongjoong on beyond belief. 

In light of that, it was no surprise when Hongjoong came moments later, shuddering hard. He jerked San's cock fast, making him mewl and buck. Seonghwa reached past Hongjoong, grabbing a handful of San's hair and pulling slowly but firmly. San cried out, neck exposed as Seonghwa pulled his head back. Hongjoong took the queue, leaning up and biting gently at the skin of San's throat. 

"Harder" San gasped, Hongjoong complied and bit hard into his throat. San keened, hips jerking hard as he came across Hongjoong's stomach. Hongjoong licked the bite before leaning back, 

"Sannie, clean us up, quick" Hongjoong murmured, San seemed a little jelly legged but he nodded and slid off Hongjoong's lap. He didn't even hesitate to lick the cum from Hongjoong's stomach, even sucking his cock clean before he took Hongjoong's hand and sucked his fingers clean. Hongjoong fixed his pants and then San's, getting up and dropping between Seonghwa's knees. 

"Weren't you the one worried about getting caught?" Seonghwa asked, though he threaded his fingers into Hongjoong's hair as Hongjoong undid his pants to pull his fully hard cock out into the open. Hongjoong didn't miss the shiver that racked through Seonghwa, 

"Yeah, but I'm nothing if not fair" with that, Hongjoong took Seonghwa into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he took him down as far as he could go. Seonghwa pushed some air through his teeth, the muscles in his stomach flexing as he tried not to buck into Hongjoong's mouth. Hongjoong wasn't an expert at this, but he pushed himself as far down as he could go. His eyes watered as Seonghwa's cock hit the back of his throat, he gagged a bit but Seonghwa suddenly shoved him down. His cock slipped into his throat, Hongjoong gagged hard but Seonghwa only murmured praise as he rolled his hips once or twice, then he came. Hongjoong didn't know how much cum had dripped out of his ass the last time Seonghwa came inside him, but the cum flowing down his throat was...a lot. By the time Seonghwa pulled out Hongjoong's gaze had become fuzzy from lack of oxygen. Hongjoong coughed, drool and cum dripping down his chin. San slunk down, cupping Hongjoong's face and kissing him, tongue sliding along his and cleaning both cum and spit from Hongjoong's lips. 

"Come up here" Seonghwa beckoned softly, San helped Hongjoong onto the loveseat. They crowded together, just basking in the afterglow for a moment. Hongjoong could really, really get used to this. 

"Hongjoong-ssi" a voice called from the hall, Yunho appeared in the doorway seconds later. He was wiping his hands on his pants, Hongjoong stood up followed by San and Seonghwa. 

"How did it go?" Hongjoong asked, anxiety growing in place of his satisfaction as Yunho came into the room and collapsed into one of the chairs. 

"He's stable, and the wound closed properly. As long as he doesn't develop any infections, he'll be healed up soon. And he'll be waking up even sooner" he smiled, Hongjoong sighed, relieved. 

"Thank you so much, this means more than you know" Hongjoong said, 

"Like I said, you can pay me back sometime" Yunho said, smiling shyly. San cleared his throat, Hongjoong glanced at him. 

"What?" he asked, San gave Hongjoong an imploring look. 

"I think San means to tell you to make your move, we'll sit back and mind our business" Seonghwa said, Yunho chuckled but Hongjoong was choking on air. 

"What happened to taking it slow?" Hongjoong said, 

"Who wants to take it slow with a guy like that? He's husband material Hongjoongie-hyung, you've gotta jump on that" San said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Hongjoong was going to combust, 

"If I could interject" Yunho said, all eyes turning to him. "As much as I'd like to throw myself into whatever you've got in mind, doctor Foomis is due back any minute. I'd like to keep my pants up and my inhibitions intact for when he gets here, I have to plead your friends case after all" he said, 

"Oh, boo" San pouted, Hongjoong was half relieved. Only because he wasn't sure he could make a move on Yunho without turning into some kind of drooling slut. So they decided to have tea downstairs while waiting for doctor Foomis, who Yunho described in detail. 

"He's not the most orthodox doctor, but he's a good one. He specializes with all sorts of different species, even people from Seonghwa's heritage" Yunho said, Seonghwa blinked. 

"Oh yeah, what are you anyway?" San asked, Seonghwa peered into his tea cup. 

"San" Hongjoong hissed softly, 

"What? If we're going to make this work we should be honest with each other, right?" San said, well, Hongjoong couldn't argue with that. But the far away look in Seonghwa's gaze worried him, 

"Ah, I'm sorry I brought it up, I should have been more careful" Yunho said, Seonghwa put the cup down, a pained smile on his lips.

"No...no, I just, I learned early not to speak of my heritage. But I think the safest place to discuss it may be right here" he said, Hongjoong felt his heart warm a bit. San took Seonghwa's hand with a smile, "Shadowkin are the only humanoid race that are able to entirely deconstruct themselves on a whim, our abilities are advanced from evolution instead of DNA splicing. We're ancient" he explained, Shadowkin...that's why Seonghwa was being sold like live stock. 

"It's always someone, first it was the Folorian, then it was the Hamichian...and then the Cicerian, and now it's the Shadowkin" San's smile was suddenly bitter, 

"What?" Hongjoong said, shocked. San sat back in his chair, 

"Yeah, we would have to hide when slave hunters came to Retming. My mom stopped caring when she hatched the plan to sell me for opium" he said, Hongjoong felt his temper flare. And now the entire ordeal from Omeron made that much more sense. Hongjoong felt like an ass again. 

"There are some awful people in the galaxy" Yunho murmured, 

"And if they come anywhere near any of you, I'll gut them" Hongjoong muttered darkly, San and Seonghwa shared a glance, and then a smile. 

"I'd agree, but I'm not one for violence" Yunho said, 

"Aww, Yunho's protective of us too" San cooed, the door to the clinic opened. Hongjoong and Seonghwa stood on reflex, but at the sight of the crooked man with a hat over his brow they exchanged looks of apprehension. The man looked up, pale gaze sliding over each of them. He had rough features, a graying beard, and a pale scar across his forehead. 

"Ah, Yunho-yah, you're back" the man said, closing the door behind him. "Where is Esis?" he asked, moving toward the counter. 

"Upstairs, she's um, she's tending to a patient" Yunho stood, rubbing his hands on his pants. The doctor turned an empty gaze on Yunho, who looked anxious. Hongjoong shifted on his feet, 

"Um, sir, doctor, the patient is my friend. Yunho took him in for me, he'd been shot" Hongjoong said, the doctor looked at Hongjoong. And he suddenly understood why Yunho seemed so anxious, his gaze had no pupils and it was like he was looking through him. 

"And how will you be paying for our services?" the doctor asked, Hongjoong glanced at Yunho. 

"Under your apprenticeship, he's my patient. It'll be a gift to my friends, the treatment" Yunho explained, the doctor shifted his gaze away from Hongjoong. 

"In my clinic" the doctor said, 

"I'll pay for his time here" Yunho said, 

"Yunho, you've done enough, I can pay for that at least" Hongjoong murmured, 

"Hongjoong-ssi-" 

"Then it's settled, have Esis prepare a room for each of our guests in the guest house" the doctor said, Yunho looked a bit nervous but he nodded. The doctor offered them a smile as crooked as the rest of him before heading down the hall, disappearing through a door Hongjoong hadn't seen before. San shivered dramatically, 

"Talk about creepy" He murmured, 

"The doctor is a veteran of the Thalassian war, he was a medic on the battlefield" Yunho explained, 

"Oh...that makes sense" San said, 

"He'll probably charge you for each of the rooms, I'm sorry, I tried to handle it" Yunho said, 

"No, no it's okay. We're already grateful for this much" Hongjoong said, 

"Yeah, besides, we can all just pile on one bed, save money" San said, that same twinkle in his gaze. 

"I agree" Seonghwa said, though there was no mischief in his gaze. Hongjoong sighed as he turned back to Yunho, Yunho raised a curious brow. 

"Yeah, one room is fine" Hongjoong said, 

"Okay, I'll just show you so Esis can stay with Hwanwoong" Yunho said, a bit amused. 

"How long do you think it'll be till Hwanwoong wakes up?" Hongjoong asked, while he was enjoying the time on Seran with them he needed to get a move on soon. That map wouldn't stay in the hands of the mysterious salesman forever. 

"A few days or so, the faster he heals the sooner he wakes up" Yunho said, already beckoning them down the hall. That was good, the sooner the better. Come on Hwanwoong, fighting! 

The guest house was just through a back door in the clinic, it was much like a large house. Kitchen, parlor, and yard included. 

"This place is swanky, it's even nicer than the Horizon" San said, skipping down the hall the rooms were in. 

"Hey" Hongjoong said, offended on behalf of his baby. 

"Well, you won't be as enchanted once you're piled on a single bed tonight" Yunho said, San scoffed. 

"Says you, I'm gonna be the meat in a HongSeong sandwich. I could die a happy man" he said wistfully, Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

"It isn't the worst comparison he's come up with" Seonghwa said, an amused curl to his lips. 

"Really" Hongjoong said, 

"He once compared my ass to gumdrops" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong wrinkled his nose. 

"Alright, I'm okay with being a HongSeong sandwich" he said, Yunho chuckled and opened the guest room door. Inside was a queen sized bed, a night stand, a dresser, and a little holo-screen. 

"Not bad" Hongjoong murmured, San cheered and ran toward the bed, throwing himself into it with a victorious bounce. 

"I love beds" San sighed, rolling over and snuggling up to the pillows. 

"I hope you guys will be comfortable" Yunho said, staying by the door. "I'll cook tonight too, Esis usually keeps groceries in the guest house for families who want to stay nearby their sick loved ones" he explained, 

"It's okay, I'm sure we can find something to eat nearby" Hongjoong said, 

"No, it's okay I um...I wanted to ask if I could treat you, as a date" Yunho said, tugging on one reddening ear. Hongjoong couldn't help his grin, Seonghwa looked happy and San groaned. 

"He's so cute, this isn't fair" he complained, 

"I guess we should freshen up for our date then" Hongjoong said, 

"You literally wear the same jacket everywhere, and we don't have any other clothes" San deadpanned, Hongjoong gave him a bland look. 

"It was the thought that counts" Yunho mended, 

"Thank you" Hongjoong said, folding his arms triumphantly. 

"I'm going to go see what we've got, you guys are welcome to hang out while I cook" Yunho said, 

"Oh! Can I help?" San asked, bouncing out of the bed and back onto his feet. Yunho hummed thoughtfully, 

"I could use an assistant" he said, San grinned and ran past Hongjoong and Seonghwa to latch onto Yunho's arm. 

"At your service" San saluted, Hongjoong chuckled at the sparkle in his eyes. 

"I think I may have some wine too, if you guys want to have some before dinner" Yunho offered, Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa. 

"I could drink" Hongjoong said, 

"Then I'll join you" Seonghwa said, and with that they all headed out to the nice, mostly untouched kitchen. It was nice, with marble counters and a fully functioning stove. Yunho reached into the highest cabinet beside the fridge and produced a bottle of red wine. He offered it to Hongjoong who took it with a whistle, turning it around. 

"Thalian wine is pungent, this is going to be good" Hongjoong murmured, taking the glasses Yunho handed him. "Do you want some?" he asked Yunho, 

"I'll have a little, San?" Yunho glanced at San, 

"Sure" San said from the sink where he was washing his hands, Hongjoong popped the cork and served four glasses of wine. He handed one to Seonghwa, who sat at the kitchen aisle. Then one to Yunho and San. Then he took his and sat beside Seonghwa, swirling the glimmery, red wine in his glasses with a hum. He could already smell the strong fruitiness of the homegrown alcohol. He took a sip, moaning at the sweetness. 

"This is amazing, I haven't had good wine in months" Hongjoong sighed, 

"If you make noises like that, I'll get you the best wine I can find" San said over his own glass, Hongjoong gave him an unimpressed look. 

"It looks like I have the stuff to make a pasta, is that okay with everyone?" Yunho asked from the fridge, 

"No complaints from me" Hongjoong said, 

"Sounds yummy" San said, 

"I'm okay with that too" Seonghwa agreed, Yunho seemed happy with the response so he got cooking. San helped him do the more mundane things, like boil water and throw the noodles in. Yunho was making a sauce from scratch. 

"Since we're all here, I need to tell you all something" Hongjoong said, deciding now was the best time to tell them about Aether. Especially if Hwanwoong would be waking in a few days. Even if they wanted to be together, they weren't obligated to join Hongjoong on his quest. 

"What is it?" San asked, stirring the noodle pot idly. 

"Well...I have a story, but there's a point to it" Hongjoong said, 

"Story?" Seonghwa said curiously, Hongjoong nodded. And he tried his best to recall the details of it, and when he did, he took a deep breath. 

"Once upon a time, there was a world in ruin. There was war and famine, theft and murder. Disease ran rampant and there were no heroes left willing to fight. So one night, a boy sat on the roof of his house and looked at the sky. And he begged each star he saw for a wish, a wish for a place where none of these things existed. A place where everyone could be happy and have enough to eat, a place where he and his family could be happy. And one night, a star he wished on fell from the sky. It collapsed on the horizon and burned bright" Hongjoong went on, ignoring their eyes on him. "So he woke his sister up, told her about the star, and set out to find it. He hoped to sell the star to buy his family some food, but the closer he got to the star the harder it became to go on. His hope had diminished, he was starving, and his sister had become ill. He had to carry her, and that too was a burden" the kitchen had become quiet, "and by the fourth day he could go no more, so he set his sister beneath a nice willow tree and stopped. He cried for hours, feeling like he'd failed his family. But he sister touched his face and smiled, and she told him 'find your treasure, and take my heart with you'. She gave him her pendant, the one she'd worn since she was a baby. The boy had no idea what that meant, but hours later his sister slipped away. The boy wept for her life, and found the strength to keep going. A few days later, he reached the horizon. And there he found a waterfall. There was no sight of the star, no crater or fire like he'd seen in the distance. If he had been by himself, he would have been angry, he would have cried. But he carried his sister's spirit, her love gave him peace with his failure. So the boy rested by the pool the waterfall created, he drank and bathed. And as he rested, he began to sing his sister's favorite song. On the last line of the song, when his sister would spread her arms and grin, he saw a light through the waterfall" Hongjoong took a sip of his wine to wet his mouth, "so the boy waded through to the edge of the waterfall, and then he dove in. And on the other side of that waterfall, he found a whole new world. Green hills, caverns full of gems, streams of glistening water, pools of fish, and plants with fruit he'd never seen before. But at the gates of this place, he met a dragon. It was ancient and scarred, black as night with eyes like the sun. It asked the boy what he sought, and the boy thought. He could have answered 'fortune, food, paradise'. But he didn't answer any of those things. All he said was, 'a nice place for my sister's soul to rest' and he showed the dragon his sister's pendant. The dragon bowed its head and allowed the boy to pass. The boy found a nice place deep in the valley to leave his sister's pendant, and went to return home. The dragon stopped him, though. And it asked, 'why do you not seek to plunder the riches of this place? Why do you not seek a home in paradise?'. And the boy answered with a bitter sweet smile, he said 'because without the person I love to share it with, paradise is not here'. And the boy left, leaving Aether to be found by another lost soul. A soul with wounds to heal." Hongjoong finished, reminiscent of his parents for the first time in years. 

"Wow..." San murmured, 

"What is this a precursor to?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong cleared his throat. 

"Well...Aether is a real place, historically it was lost around the same time the Isle of Shadows was destroyed" he said, glancing briefly at Seonghwa. 

"What?" San said, 

"I've been searching for the last few years, because the compass my dad left me is the talisman I'd need to get through the gate" Hongjoong explained, 

"So that's why you were so touchy about it" San said loudly, pointing his half empty glass at Hongjoong. 

"Yeah, and it's all I have left of my parents" he said, shrugging a shoulder. 

"Wait, so you're really looking for this place?" Yunho asked, stirring his sauce pot. 

"After my parents died, I didn't have much to do. I didn't need to work to keep the house up, so I took to the skies. And I figured, what better course of action than to look for Aether. My parents believed it was real, so I do too. And that's why I needed to stop off on Omeron, there have been rumors of a map no one can read. I have a hunch it has something to do with Aether" Hongjoong said, 

"How did you hear about it? You don't talk to anyone" San said, taking his pot off the stove to the sink. 

"I talk to some people, and Eden-hyung was the one that told me about it. He keeps his ears to the sky more often than not, and Hwanwoong confirmed it. He even knows who's selling it" Hongjoong explained, 

"Really?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong nodded, taking another long sip of his wine. 

"I just wanted to be honest with my plans, in case you changed your mind about wanting to stay on board the Horizon" Hongjoong explained, 

"Joongie-hyung, if we're staying on board it's because we're there for you. Not your pipe dreams" San said, Hongjoong scowled a bit. 

"Thanks" he said, Seonghwa reached across the table and cupped Hongjoong's chin, squeezing his cheeks a bit. 

"We'll accompany you, don't worry" he said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Hongjoong's pouty lips. 

"Thanks" Hongjoong repeated, a bit muffled this time. Seonghwa let go and leaned back, sipping his wine. 

"So, are you just gonna buy the map?" Yunho asked, 

"If it's as easy as that, yeah. But Hwanwoong said it was probably going to be expensive" Hongjoong recounted, 

"Are you gonna steal it?" San asked, more excited than he had the right to be. 

"If that's what it comes down to, I can't say anything for sure until we talk to Hwanwoong" Hongjoong said, 

"Treasure hunting" Seonghwa hummed, "exciting" he tossed back the rest of his wine in an impressive gulp, Hongjoong didn't know if that was a good reaction. He just knew he felt warm inside at the fact that they still wanted to stay with him despite his unorthodox course of life.


	7. Curiosities and Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a minute, but i finished up my skz fic and realized it felt really rushed. and i noticed i started to do the same thing with this one and i really want to avoid that so i'll be taking my time with it <3 also, my county is officially on lock down bc of this kung flu business so i'll have plenty of time to write since i can't go into work or do anything else really
> 
> stay safe out there babes!

After a nice dinner, which was equal parts romantic and delicious, Yunho left to check on Hwanwoong and the rest of them mulled around. They had nothing better to do. 

"Hey hyung, tell me more about your life" San said, a bit hiccupy from the wine. Seonghwa was taking a sip of said wine, but paused when San addressed him. Then he hummed,

"What would you like to know?" he asked, 

"What were your parents like?" Hongjoong jumped in on the questioning, swirling his own wine around and around in his glass. He was well on his way to drunk alongside San, but he was still curious. 

"I only really recall my mother, she was a...fearful woman. Rather than find strength in our heritage, our abilities, she feared the consequences of being born in such a body" Seonghwa said, gaze falling to the red splashing the glass in his hand. "She spent her life peering at where her feet would fall rather than where they were taking her...I loved her, dearly, but it was her fear that resulted in her death and my capture" he said, seeming far away for a moment. "We were hidden on a small planet nearby, not straying far from the Isle of Shadows for fear of losing her safety blanket. They found us huddled in a shack, it was raining, but they were precise in their attack. They pinned us with silver, and while my mother was killed upon capture I was taken because I was considered appealing to the eye" he explained, voice flat. 

"Hell yeah you are" San said, leaning heavily into the table, a catlike grin on his face. Hongjoong reached over and jabbed him in the forehead, San whined. 

"Not the time" Hongjoong said sharply, San frowned but said nothing else. 

"It's alright, I made peace with reality rather quickly" Seonghwa said, an odd sort of smile on his face. He tossed back the rest of his wine with a slight hiss, putting the glass down and reaching for the mostly empty bottle. "Even when you dressed me to be sold, I'd made my decision to behave properly. All of my wounds had healed up beforehand, I didn't fancy acquiring new ones because I wanted to test my boundaries" he said, the idea that Jihyo had laid her hands on Seonghwa made Hongjoong's temper flare. 

"Garbage people...garbage" Hongjoong muttered, Seonghwa finished off the wine and San slumped onto the table with a soft snore. 

"Yes, some of them...others, not so much" Seonghwa met Hongjoong's gaze, and if Hongjoong had thought Seonghwa was beautiful before he was even more so now. Because right then, Hongjoong's gaze was a little hazy from the wine and all the glints in Seonghwa's dark gaze looked like stars. 

"Seonghwa...I'd really like it if you ravished me on this table right now" Hongjoong said, mouth a bit numb. Seonghwa smiled, 

"My, I almost thought that was San speaking" he said, standing and cleaning up the table. Hongjoong felt his cheeks burn a bit, 

"W-well, if you're my boyfriend too I can ask for stuff like that, can't I?" he said, a pout in his voice. Seonghwa put the dishes in the sink, 

"Of course, I just needed to clear the table so you don't hurt yourself" he said simply, Hongjoong flushed. 

"O...oh" he murmured, Seonghwa returned and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Hongjoong's lips. However, Hongjoong wanted a different kiss, something salacious and full of tongue. But when he tried to lean in further, to deepen the kiss, Seonghwa pulled back. Hongjoong didn't account for the space and teetered forward, nearly falling out of his chair. Seonghwa caught him, luckily. 

"Or perhaps you should lay down, I'll even retire early to sleep with you both" he said, Hongjoong frowned. 

"I thought you were gonna ravish me" he said, 

"Did I say such a thing?" Seonghwa asked, and Hongjoong opened his mouth to argue. But he would have distinctly recalled Seonghwa saying something like that, because he would have popped his cork so fast it wouldn't even be funny. 

"No" Hongjoong folded his arms, Seonghwa moved past Hongjoong to gather San up into his arms. The Cicerian man slept soundly, snoring even louder now. 

"Come, let's go to bed" Seonghwa said, beckoning Hongjoong. He could've pouted some more, maybe played some dirty tricks to get what he wanted. But it had been a long day, so with a sigh Hongjoong stood to follow him up to the room. 

Seonghwa laid San in the bed, pulling his cloak and shoes off before tucking him in. San very promptly tossed the blankets off and started whining, yanking at his pants and shirt petulantly. Hongjoong scoffed from where he was taking his own boots off, 

"A lech even in his sleep" he said, Seonghwa hummed and unbuttoned San's pants, pulling them off with a few tugs. Once he was in nothing but his underwear he rolled over, curling up and falling right back asleep. Hongjoong had stripped down to his own t shirt and pants, folding his things on the nightstand. 

"He's just more comfortable this way, I suppose" Seonghwa said, an affectionate smile on his face as he began to shed his jacket and shoes too. Hongjoong hummed thoughtfully as he climbed into bed, "you're going to sleep in your pants?" Seonghwa asked, unbuttoning his pants before carefully sitting on the bed beside San. 

"Yeah, it's a little more comfortable" Hongjoong said, a yawn coming on as he settled in beside San. Seonghwa pulled his socks off and then stood, pushing his pants down to reveal a pair of- "wh-what are those!?" Hongjoong choked, laughter bursting from him as he laid eyes on Seonghwa's rubber ducky covered behind. He turned, peering at them.

"San picked them out for me, you don't like them?" Seonghwa asked, seeming a bit conflicted. Hongjoong smothered his laughter in his pillow, feeling Seonghwa come around and climb onto the bed behind him. 

"I love them" Hongjoong giggled, turning over to face Seonghwa as he made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. 

"They're comfortable" Seonghwa murmured, pulling the covers over them both and letting Hongjoong press up close, siphoning his warmth as he let himself settle. 

"Well, that's good I guess, they're adorable" Hongjoong said, eyes already closed. Seonghwa hummed, 

"I think so too" he agreed, Hongjoong snorted once more before the second yawn hit him. 

"Goodnight Seonghwa" he said, already drifting. And just before he was really dead to the world he heard Seonghwa whisper a gentle goodnight. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Hwanwoong seemed to be healing just fine, and Esis was keeping an eye on him just as Yunho had asked. So after checking his wound and redressing it Yunho figured it would be a good idea to speak with doctor Foomis. He wasn't entirely pleased to have three guests that wouldn't even be paying for treatment under his roof. Yunho had to smooth things over in the case that Hongjoong or the others would ever need his treatment in the future. 

"Watch his vitals for me, Esis" Yunho said, pulling his gloves off with a snap. 

"Of yes course" Esis tittered, smiling. Yunho returned the gesture, 

"Thank you" he said, tossing his gloves into the bin beside the door and heading down the hall. Doctor Foomis would most likely be in his private office, so Yunho went downstairs and made his way down into the basement. There was a regular, plain, white door at the top of the stairs. But at the bottom, past a few softly glowing lights, was a thick door adorned with carvings of locks and keys. Yunho knocked before opening it, peering inside. It was dim as usual, only a few lanterns illuminating the place. Book shelves full of books and jars of things Yunho could hardly recognize, a large oak desk full of papers, books, and jars. Herbs and bones hanging from little hooks along the wall. And of course a tall, red, leather chair filled by the doctor himself. Yunho didn't often disturb the doctor when he was down here, the place gave him the creeps and doctor Foomis was often busy.

"Yunho" the doctor said, more of a question than a remark. 

"Ah, I just wanted to ask how much using your operation room would be for Hwanwoong-ssi" Yunho said, the doctor regarded him with his sightless eyes. 

"Why do you offer so much to near strangers, Yunho? I know your past and your present, you have hardly a person to call friend" the doctor said, Yunho swallowed dryly, already flushing a bit. 

"I'm...involved with them, Hongjoong-ssi, Seonghwa-ssi, and San-ssi. I'm considering leaving with them once Hwanwoong-ssi is healed" Yunho explained, Foomis made a contemplative noise. 

"A dangerous bunch like that is no place for a man of your ability Yunho" he said, Yunho felt a spike of annoyance at the dismissal of his new friends and possible boyfriends.

"They aren't dangerous, Hongjoong-ssi is an honorable man, Seonghwa-ssi is very wise and kind, and San has a good heart" Yunho said, almost startled by how certain he was of his words. 

"That Hongjoong, he's a pirate, his honor is worth nothing on the ground" Foomis said, "Seonghwa hides more than you seem to see with young eyes, and San is a thief through and through-" 

"Doctor, I'd like to pay Hwanwoong-ssi's way" Yunho cut him off, temper ticking a bit. The doctor grunted, 

"A gift, from me, for these many years you've spent here" he said, turning in his chair to regard the far wall. Or perhaps the door set into it, the door that the doctor forbade Yunho from ever opening. 

"Thank you" Yunho bowed respectfully, and turned to go. 

"Yunho..." the doctor said, Yunho paused and spared him a glance. "I urge you to be wise of the company you keep" he said, Yunho curled his fingers a bit. 

"Thank you doctor" he said finally, heading up the stairs to be rid of the discomfort that room caused him and the doctor's skepticism. Yunho sighed, ruffling his hair as he paced down the hall before stopping. Maybe he shouldn't go, he doesn't know them well enough...but, if he truly wanted proof, it was in the fact that they were so willing to make it work. That they had brought their friend here. That they were cautious of the past each of them had tread. Yunho rubbed his face with another heavy sigh, finally deciding to go to his room to sleep on it. 

As he went, though, he couldn't help but feel a little conflicted. And once he reached his room, cluttered with mementos and his meager belongings, he didn't think he'd be able to sleep. He threw himself into his bed, folding his hands over his stomach and staring at the ceiling. 

What were the cons if he went with Hongjoong and the others? He'd be leaving the only place he'd called home, he'd lose his only mentor, and there was still the possibility that they'd just murder him or sell him. Though that last part seemed rather unlikely at this point. 

The pros? Well, even if he'd be leaving home he'd have the opportunity to make a new home. With them. And Yunho had learned all doctor Foomis was willing to teach at this point.

Yunho sighed through his nose, closing his eyes. He really should just sleep on it...so he tried. He kicked his shoes off, shed his clothes and slipped into pajamas, and he climbed into bed. Tucked beneath his blanket, arm beneath his head, and eyes closed. And he couldn't sleep. He tried turning, tossing, and counting sheep. Sleep eluded him for hours. It was beginning to drive him up the wall. 

By the time the glowing clock on his wall struck four a.m. Yunho had had enough. He sat up, throwing his blankets aside and climbing out of bed. He shoved his feet into his boots, not bothering to change out of his pajamas as he stalked out of his room. A walk ought to clear his mind. Yunho crept down the stairs, certain doctor Foomis and Esis had retired for the night. He rounded the bend at the bottom and paused, glancing down the basement stairs. The doctor's office door was open, and it was dark inside, the lanterns having been extinguished. This was all fine, and Yunho would have gone on without a second though. But...he could hear something. Somewhere in the doctor's office, a sniffle. Faint, barely there, but Yunho heard it. 

"What could that be?" he murmured, turning toward the stairs. He moved closer, leaning down to listen. There was a long silence, not a sound to be heard in the whole place. And then...another sniffle, and this time a hiccup to accompany it. There was someone down there. Yunho glanced around, making sure he was well and truly alone. And then he moved down the stairs. 

The darkness within the office was palpable and a little eerie. Somehow, being unable to see all those jars but knowing they were there was much more unsettling. Regardless, being just inside the threshold Yunho could hear the crying much clearer. 

"Hello, who's there?" Yunho asked in a hush, there was a choked sound and the crying was stifled. "It's okay...where are you?" Yunho felt his way around, searching for the lantern he knew hung just beside the doctor's desk. There was a sound like the person had shuddered, 

"H...here" they said, the voice was deep but quivering so hard Yunho barely understood them. 

"Hold on, I'm going to find the light" Yunho said quietly, 

"No!" the person whispered frantically, "please..." they sniffed, Yunho didn't understand the request but he stopped looking. Instead, he stilled in the middle of the office, engulfed by darkness. 

"What...why are you here?" Yunho asked, there was some shifting, a strange metallic drag sounding. 

"I don't know" the person said brokenly, Yunho wet his lips briefly. 

"Did the doctor bring you here?" he asked, some more shifting and metal dragging. This time, a slight jingle. 

"Yeah..." the person said, almost too quiet to hear. What Yunho did hear, however, was steps upstairs. He felt his heart skip a beat, unsure what to do. 

"I-I have to go, I'll...I'll try to come back" he said, stumbling his way to the door as quietly as possible. 

"Okay" the person whispered, and then Yunho found the door. He climbed up the steps, listening for any other disturbances above. When there were none, he raced the rest of the way up and right out the door. The cool night air was a welcome change from the stuffy air down in the basement. He had been sweating, he could feel it on the back of his neck and underneath his arms. What could the doctor possibly be doing? Yunho made his way down an empty street, illuminated by gentle moonlight from both of the moons of Seran. He had to find out...before he left, at least. If the doctor was keeping people in his office against their will, he had to call someone. The authorities, someone that could help...or maybe, someone who had already done their share of slave liberating. 

As he walked, he put together something akin to a plan. Though, if anyone asked, he didn't know a thing. Not yet, anyway. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Hongjoong stretched with a sigh, noticing he was kind of warm. Which made sense considering San had, at some point in the night, thrown an arm and a leg over Hongjoong. His back, however, was a bit unguarded. Hongjoong glanced back, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he realized Seonghwa wasn't there. He pushed San's limbs off of him and climbed out of bed, shoving his feet in his boots and grabbing his jacket. He didn't even bother lacing them up as he left their room, heading down the hall. He didn't get far, though. The bathroom door opened as he passed, and out came Seonghwa looking freshly showered. He seemed a bit surprised to see Hongjoong too, 

"Oh, Hongjoong-ah, where are you going?" Seonghwa asked, shaking the towel he'd used out. 

"I was looking for you, you weren't in bed" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa smiled and came toward him, laying a good morning kiss on Hongjoong's lips. 

"I thought I would take advantage of a proper shower, it's been a while" Seonghwa said, scrubbing his hand through his wet hair briefly. Hongjoong smiled a bit, 

"Alright, wanna go find breakfast with me?" he asked, 

"Sure, what about San?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong hummed. 

"He'll be alright, we can just check the kitchen for something to eat for now" he shrugged, Seonghwa folded the towel over his arm. 

"Lead the way" he said, so Hongjoong did. The kitchen was, in fact, fully stocked. Hongjoong picked the easiest thing he could find, toast and eggs. "Do you know how to cook?" Seonghwa asked, pulling a pan from the cabinet over the stove. 

"Eggs are easy" Hongjoong said, lighting the stove as Seonghwa set the pan on it. 

"I see" he hummed, Hongjoong raised a brow as he took a bowl from an adjacent cabinet. 

"Don't trust me?" he asked, Seonghwa picked the bread up and went to the toaster. 

"Of course, you're our captain" he said, Hongjoong gave him a sly smile. 

"Good save" he said, Seonghwa smiled. 

"Thank you" he said, Hongjoong cracked a few of the eggs into the bowl and grabbed a fork from the drawer to whisk them with. He sprinkled in some salt and checked the pan, it was hot enough. Hongjoong poured the eggs in, half distracted as he adjusted the heat a little. They cooked in comfortable silence, the only sound the sizzling of the eggs and pop of the toaster. They didn't even hear San come in until he was bumping into Hongjoong and wrapping his arms around him, 

"Oh, morning Sannie, want some eggs?" Hongjoong offered, San made a petulant noise into Hongjoong's shoulder. 

"Why didn't you guys wake me up with you?" San pouted, rubbing his face against Hongjoong's back some. 

"We figured you could use the sleep" Seonghwa said, placing the last of the toast on a plate and going to put it on the kitchen table. Hongjoong plated the rest of the eggs too, turning the stove off with a click. "Come eat" Seonghwa beckoned, San unwound himself from Hongjoong. They went to the table, filling their plates and eating in a comfortable quiet. 

"I should go see Yunho in a little while, check on Hwanwoong" Hongjoong said, taking a bite of his toast. 

"I'll go with you" Seonghwa said, 

"What do I do?" San asked, cheek full of eggs. 

"You can hang around here, watch tv, whatever you want" Hongjoong shrugged a shoulder, there really was nothing better for him to do. Unless he wanted to come with them, which Hongjoong doubted greatly. 

"I wanna see Yunho, though" San said, lips pouted. Or maybe he wanted to come after all. Hongjoong pinched San's cheek, 

"Then come with us" he said, San wrinkled his nose before shoveling more food into his mouth. 

"When you get the buyer's information from Hwanwoong, what are we going to do?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Well, we can scope it out, see how much he's selling it for and if it's the map we're looking for. If it is, we can buy it from him, but I have a feeling it won't be that easy" Hongjoong said, stabbing a piece of egg on his plate. "We've just gotta play it by ear, be careful" he explained, Seonghwa nodded. 

"And...if we find this paradise?" Seonghwa asked, looking much further than Hongjoong was. But he did give it a thought, 

"When-" Hongjoong put emphasis on the word, "we find Aether, we live out our days in comfort, grow old together" Hongjoong stared hard at his plate then, but Seonghwa reached over, taking Hongjoong's hand. 

"I think that sounds like a wonderful plan" Seonghwa said softly, "I'd gladly spend the last of my sunsets with you both" he said, 

"Yeah hyung, sounds great. As long as we've got food, water, and entertainment" San agreed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hongjoong sighed, he had one romantic and one lecher. How could he ask for anything more. 

"Finish eating, I want to go see Hwanwoong" Hongjoong said, 

"And Yunho" San chirped, finishing off his food with a few more shovels. 

"And Yunho" Seonghwa agreed with a serene nod, Hongjoong smiled a bit. And Yunho...

Once breakfast was cleaned up and they were properly dressed they headed over to find Yunho. What they found, however, was Yunho snoring soundly on the stairs. 

"Should we wake him up?" Hongjoong asked, uncertain. San was biting his knuckles, grinning around them as he bit back laughter. 

"He looks oddly peaceful, though" Seonghwa said, arms folded. And he did, Yunho had his long legs tucked up, arms folded under his head. It was like he'd stopped to take a break in the night and hadn't gotten back up. What could he have been up to? 

"Let's just wake him up" San said, finally reigning in his laughter as he moved toward Yunho. Hongjoong grabbed him by the hood, drawing him back. "What?" San complained, 

"How are you gonna do it?" Hongjoong asked, 

"I dunno, shake him a little? Is he a heavy sleeper?" San asked, 

"Well, we're talking at normal volume and he hasn't stopped snoring" Hongjoong said, 

"I will do it" Seonghwa said, stepping past them. San crossed his arms with a huff, Hongjoong let go of his hood as he watched Seonghwa step onto the stairs and lower himself in front of Yunho. He began to stroking through his hair gently, 

"Yunho-ssi" Seonghwa murmured, using his other hand to gently shake him. Yunho didn't even stir, not even the flutter of an eyelid. 

"Okay, maybe San should do it" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa hummed in agreement. San grinned and then pounced, he climbed onto Yunho and patted him on the shoulder, shaking him back and forth. 

"Yunho-yah! Wake up!" San cried, Yunho snorted, eyes flying open and filling with panic as he tried to figure out where he was and what was happening. Hongjoong sighed. Okay, maybe they shouldn't have let San do it. San jumped off of Yunho and Seonghwa stood, moving away as Yunho turned over and rubbed his eyes. 

"So-sorry, I must've lost track of time last night" he yawned, he had some dark circles under his eyes. 

"What were you up to? Is Hwanwoong okay?" Hongjoong asked, Yunho got up and stretched, rubbing his back ruefully. 

"He's doing fine, healing up fast too. I was just...having trouble sleeping, I guess" he said, 

"So...you slept on the stairs" San said, brow raised. 

"I-I guess this is just where I ran out of energy" Yunho said, smiling sheepishly. He rubbed his neck and winced, 

"Is your neck okay?" Seonghwa asked, Yunho blinked. 

"Just sore, I'll probably have a crick in it for a little while" he said, 

"I can massage it for you" Seonghwa offered, Hongjoong raised both his brows with a slight bounce. Yunho's ears began to turn pink, 

"I-I'm alright, I'll sleep it off tonight...hopefully" he said, 

"You won't be able to sleep properly tonight if you don't have it worked out" Seonghwa said firmly, Yunho looked like he wanted to argue. 

"Come on doc, you want to be able to treat Hwanwoong properly, right?" San said, hands on his hips and mischief in his gaze. Again, where had moving slow gone? And despite that, Hongjoong did nothing to stop them. Because Yunho didn't seem entirely against the idea, 

"Of course" Yunho said, 

"Then let Seonghwa work his magic, you'll feel like jello when he's done" San wiggled his eyebrows for the second time that morning, 

"It will be strictly professional" Seonghwa assured him, which seemed to put Yunho at ease. 

"Alright, that would be great then, thank you Seonghwa-ssi" he smiled, Seonghwa returned the gesture. "We can do that later tonight, for now we should check on Hwanwoong, he may be displaying symptoms of proper brain function by now" he said, heading up the stairs. They followed without preamble, 

"Professional, huh?" Hongjoong said slyly, 

"Of course...unless he expresses interest in anything else, that is" Seonghwa said, an easy smile on his lips. Hongjoong snickered, 

"What're you laughing at? I wanna hear the joke" San said, slipping in between them and looking back and forth. 

"You're the joke" Hongjoong teased, shoving San's hood over his head. San whined, but they had reached Hwanwoong's room. Hongjoong went to his side, peering at his face. "He looks better, he actually has color in his face now" Hongjoong smiled, Yunho was checking his wound. 

"And his wound is almost fully closed up" he said, "it's the best case scenario" he explained, Hongjoong could have deflated right then. He was so relieved. Hwanwoong was going to be just fine. 

"I applied a special ointment last night, it's speeding up the healing process" a voice said in the back of the room, startling everyone into a jump and San into a shout as they whirled around. Doctor Foomis was seated in the corner, long legs crossed, hands in his lap. 

"Th-thank you doctor" Yunho said, fixing Hwanwoong's dressing briefly. The doctor inclined his head, 

"It shouldn't be more than a day before he's fully conscious now" he said, "I understand Yunho is treating your friend, but I'd like to ask something on behalf of my clinic" he said, there was unease amongst them. Hongjoong shifted on his feet, 

"What would that be?" he inquired, 

"The little one, he's Cicerian, is he not?" the doctor said, sightless gaze resting on San who scooted behind Yunho a bit. 

"What's it to you?" Hongjoong snipped, bristling. 

"I only wish to run a few tests, their ability to reflect light is borderline miraculous" the doctor explained, Yunho lifted an arm, shielding San. 

"They're guests, doctor, not guinea pigs" Yunho said tersely, the doctor hummed. Then he pushed himself carefully to his feet, 

"Of course, my manners were forgotten" the doctor said, striding toward the door. Seonghwas in his way, and while Hongjoong expected him to move, he didn't. The doctor paused, peering down at Seonghwa curiously. The doctor hummed again, and finally Seonghwa moved aside. The doctor left and Hongjoong felt his jaw tick, 

"If he tries anything-" 

"I assure you, he won't" Seonghwa said suddenly, Hongjoong glanced at him. 

"Seonghwa-ssi, please be careful, the doctor isn't entirely above trapping you because of your species" Yunho said, looking a bit sweaty. "If he found out you were shadowkin, he'd do everything he could just to dissect you" he explained, 

"What kinda quack have you been working for?" Hongjoong exploded, 

"He's a good man, he just has a sort of...sick curiosity" Yunho winced, 

"Sick? That's beyond sick, that's evil" Hongjoong scoffed, "and he has his eyes on San, if he comes anywhere near him I'll-" 

"I'll stay with San" Seonghwa said, 

"But what if he comes after you? You guys are like the jackpot for someone like him-" 

"Hongjoong-ssi, please understand-" 

"Understand what? That he likes to dissect people for fun?" Hongjoong snapped, 

"He does it for medical research, that's why he's the best doctor for hybrid species. He's helped a lot of people with his research" Yunho explained, 

"Yeah, sure, but how many people has he hurt?" Hongjoong asked, Yunho opened his mouth, and then closed it. He looked so bothered that Hongjoong felt a little bad, after a moment of tense silence Hongjoong sighed. "I'm sorry, I...I understand you've known him for a long time, and I'm sure he's a great doctor and all but...I've gotta protect what's mine" he explained, quieting. 

"I know" Yunho said, rubbing his eyes a bit more. "I'm not asking you to lay San on a table for him to poke at, I just mean...he's needed here, so please don't do anything rash" he said, 

"Hongjoong? Rash? Never heard of that before" San said sarcastically, Hongjoong gave him a bland look. 

"We should go out, explore the city some, keep our minds off things" Seonghwa suggested, 

"I think that's a good idea" Hongjoong agreed, that way they could keep away from that creepy doctor too. 

"Yunho, are you gonna come?" San asked, Yunho seemed hesitant. But it was kind of hard to tell San no sometimes, so Yunho smiled tentatively. 

"Sure, I can show you guys some of my favorite places too" he said, 

"Wait, will Hwanwoong be okay here?" Hongjoong asked, 

"He's in good hands" Yunho promised him, though Hongjoong had his doubts he still nodded. If not for his own sake of mind, then Yunho's. 

After they gathered what they needed, they headed out for a day on the town. 

Seran was a neat sort of planet with lots of tight knit cities. And the cities were just as neat, every corner smooth and every bush trimmed. They had a decent government, too. San seemed to be enjoying himself too, it was like the black market all over again. 

"Wow, hyungie, look" San pulled on Seonghwa's arm, pointing at a horse drawn carriage coming down the street. 

"There are horses on Seran?" Hongjoong said curiously, 

"Some, not many, and all of them are spliced so they aren't all horse. Not the original genome, anyway" Yunho explained, hands gripping his bag strap as they walked. "Are you guys hungry?" he asked, 

"We had breakfast already" Hongjoong said, 

"Ah, well, there's a bakery right around the corner, if you aren't full it's my treat" Yunho said, smiling a bit. 

"Yes please!" San chirped, bounding forward to look into the windows of every shop they passed. 

"Are you sure? San'll eat you out of house if you let him" Hongjoong said, 

"Yeah, I know the girl who runs the place and she usually gives me a few pastries free" Yunho explained, 

"So, this is your home" Seonghwa said suddenly, Yunho glanced at him and then at the sky briefly, an odd smile touching his lips. 

"The closest to it" he said, 

"Then I'd better pay close attention" Hongjoong said, looking around albeit a bit dramatically. Yunho chuckled, 

"I don't have much history here, I grew up on Thal before my uncle brought me here to apprentice under doctor Foomis when I was fourteen" he explained, 

"But you've built a life here" Seonghwa said, 

"More or less, but I'm not entirely sure I want to be landlocked the rest of my life" Yunho said, they turned a corner. Hongjoong called for San to follow them when he got distracted by a moving mannequin in a store front window. San only sped past them to get a look at the next row of stores. 

"Hongjoong mentioned you worked a tent in the black market back on Omeron, is that why you were there?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Kind of, I made really good money there. But it was nice being able to travel, see new places, new people, try new things" Yunho said, "since I got my license revoked I won't be able to travel on regular cross planet transit anymore, I'm black listed" he said, and though he smiled it was kind of pained. 

"Then come with us" Hongjoong said, sticking his hands into his pockets to avoid fidgeting as he met Yunho's gaze. They slowed to a stop out front of a shop called Jiji's Sweeties. Yunho's gaze softened, 

"Hyung! This place has jelly beans!" San cried, hands splayed on the window of the shop. Hongjoong cleared his throat, moving away from them toward San. 

"Alright, alright, don't touch the window" Hongjoong wouldn't admit it, but his heart was doing somersaults and his stomach was rolling over. Is this what having a crush is like? It's awful...

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Yunho couldn't help the flutter of warmth at Hongjoong's words, and it made his slight dilemma that much worse. 

"He's talked about it before, hiring you as our crew medic as an excuse to have you on board. But I thought you agreed to come as it was?" Seonghwa asked, walking slowly with Yunho toward the shop. 

"I had...mostly, but I guess something doctor Foomis said kind of got in my head" Yunho explained, figuring honesty was probably the best idea right then. 

"What did he say?" Seonghwa asked, 

"N-nothing important, just that...I should be wise of the company I keep" Yunho said, avoiding the insults Foomis had slung the night before. Seonghwa hummed, 

"I agree" he said, and Yunho didn't have the chance to ask anything further. San was jumping around the shop, pointing out all the pastries he wanted to try. Jisoo was behind the counter, brows raised and an amused curl to her lips. When she saw Yunho she beamed, 

"Yunho, long time no see" she said, leaning over the counter as Yunho approached. 

"Yeah, how have you been?" he asked, 

"I'm alright, how are you?" Jisoo asked, San groaned as he laid eyes on a giant chocolate chip cookie. 

"I-I'm good, whatever they want I'll pay for" Yunho said, already reaching for his unit card. Jisoo held her hands up, shaking her head. 

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house" she said, 

"Really? Thanks" Yunho smiled, "I'll go look for something for myself" he said, Jisoo nodded. Yunho moved toward the muffins where Hongjoong was bent, peering through the glass. 

"She's pretty" Hongjoong murmured, Yunho blinked. 

"Jisoo?" he asked, Hongjoong nodded. "Yeah, by humanoid standards she's pretty attractive" Yunho agreed, Hongjoong smiled. 

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad to settle down with a pretty Thalian girl, right? Open your own practice, buy a house" he said, Yunho wasn't sure where he was going with this, but before he could ask Hongjoong shook his head. "Sorry, I just...that's what Eden used to tell me after my parents passed away. He tried really hard to give me a real future, and sometimes I wonder what would've happened" he explained softly, Yunho smiled a bit. 

"I think you would've been bored out of your mind" he said, Hongjoong snorted. 

"You've got that right" he sighed, straightening up. "I think I prefer this" he said, walking away to order whatever he'd chosen. Yunho watched him go for a moment. Sometimes, Yunho wondered the same thing. Because he could make that decision now. Did he go with them? Fly the skies and chase a treasure that may not exist? Or did he stay here, inherit the doctor's practice and marry a nice Thalian girl? Yunho glanced at Seonghwa and San, who were murmuring and pointing at some macarons. Yunho sighed to himself...what to do? And then he thought of the person down in that basement. Yunho felt his expression fall a bit, if he helped them escape he would have to run. He wouldn't have a choice, he'd have to go with them. But he couldn't just use them as an escape, if he went he'd be committing to a possible future with them. Which wasn't sounding all that bad to him these days. Yunho chewed the inside of his cheek, he needed to come to a decision soon. Hwanwoong was due to wake up even sooner now, and Yunho couldn't help but think that Foomis had done it on purpose. He wanted them gone, as soon as possible. 

"Yunho?" San's voice drew Yunho from his thoughts, 

"Yeah?" he said, San had his head cocked, a little white bag in his hands. 

"Are you gonna get anything?" he asked, Yunho hesitated. 

"Yeah, sorry, I'll pick something" he said, going down to where Jisoo was behind the glass. He pointed at one of the elderberry muffins, "I'll take one of those, thanks Jisoo" he said, Jisoo shot him a wink and plucked one of the muffins from the case, putting it into another white bag and handing it to him over the glass. 

"See you around Yunho, don't be a stranger" Jisoo called as they left, calling their thanks and waving. They decided to walk and eat, talking on and off about things here and there. And Yunho let himself focus on the conversation, deciding he'd go see the person tonight. And then he'd make his final decision.


	8. The Monster that Lives in the Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost broke 10k with this!! lots of exciting stuff, also nsfw* warning!!

They spent the whole day out, San got to try all sorts of snacks, Seonghwa got to see more of the city, and Hongjoong got to talk to Yunho. Once they were home, though, Yunho was itching to go downstairs. But he had to wait, so he made dinner again, ate, and kept his leg from bouncing impatiently. 

"How can you possibly eat anymore?" Hongjoong asked as San shoved the rest of his chicken in his mouth, chewing with an eye smile to avoid speaking. Hongjoong shook his head, "you're going to explode one of these days, San" he said, taking his dishes to the sink. 

"Yunho? Would you like anymore?" Seonghwa asked from the stove, while Yunho had insisted on cooking on his own Seonghwa had been a great help. 

"No, I'm actually going to head to my room, I'm exhausted" Yunho stood, peering outside. It was dark, and it was verging on late. If he stayed in his room for a few hours, Foomis and Esis would go to bed and he could go down to the basement and they'd be none the wiser. 

"Thanks for dinner" Hongjoong said, resting a hand on Yunho's shoulder briefly before going to leave the kitchen. "I'm going go see what's on satellite, night" Hongjoong called, disappearing through the hall archway. 

"Alright, sleep well everyone" Yunho said, standing and trying to take measured steps to the door to avoid suspicion. He slipped out, hurrying across the yard to the office. It was as dark as the night before, and just as quiet. But this time, the door at the bottom of the basement was closed. The doctor was probably down there. Yunho took a settling breath, going upstairs to his room. He closed his door and went to his bed, kneeling and reaching around underneath. He found a flashlight pod, he tucked it into his pocket and stood up. He turned his lights out and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling. Now, he just needed to wait...

As he laid there, listening to the cars outside and the occasional creak of the clinic, he thought about his day. The sight seeing, the pastries, and the company. He enjoyed it, despite being so woefully distracted by his current moral dilemma. San was funny, Seonghwa was sweet, and Hongjoong was smart. Yunho really...he really liked them. He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand down his face. What was he going to do...? 

There were slow, deliberate steps outside in the hall suddenly. They had come up the steps almost silently, and now they passed Yunho's room. It was the doctor, it had to be. Yunho stayed still, listening as the doctor went to his room and closed his door. There was some shuffling, then the groan of a bed. Yunho held his breath, waiting for any other movement. When there was none and enough time had passed, Yunho climbed out of bed. He went to his door, opening it as quietly as he could to peer out. He checked the hall, and sure enough it was empty. 

Yunho held his breath as he crept out, going down the stairs swiftly and rounding the corner to peer down the basement steps. The door was closed this time, Yunho was a little worried the doctor had locked it. There was only one way to find out, though. Yunho went down the steps, each one far too loud in his ears this time. He reached the door and reached for the knob, when it turned without resistance Yunho sighed softly. He pulled it open just far enough for Yunho to slip through. 

It was just as dark as last time, but there was no crying this time. Yunho reached into his pocket, taking out his pod light. He clipped it to his lapel and turned it on, it blinked on and illuminated the space. Yunho found nothing out of the ordinary. He walked around, checking behind the doctor's desk and shelves. But it was empty, like any other day. Yunho took his time looking, but he was coming up empty handed. He let go of a soft breath, maybe he'd imagined the whole thing...

Yunho turned, ready to go upstairs and go to sleep, but he heard a noise. Soft, a breath, and then a whimper. Yunho froze, listening. There was a pregnant pause, and then the softest whine. Yunho lifted his gaze to the door across the room, the door he had been warned from since his was a child. Yunho swallowed dryly and moved toward it, he had to do this. Who knew what the doctor was doing, or who he was keeping in there. 

The door seemed so much bigger up close. Yunho reached for the knob, turning it slowly. There was a sharp intake of breath, and then Yunho pulled the door open. The light filtered into the room and Yunho's gaze lit on a big, black cage. Like a dog's cage. It was the only thing in the closet like space. But inside was...a man. Or, something like a man.<> He had broad shoulders, pale scars littered them and the expanse of his back. But there were two particularly nasty scars below each shoulder blade. The skin ugly and torn, like something had been ripped from them. Like...wings. He wore only a pair of ratty pants, and despite how stuffy the office was it was chilly down there. 

"Were you the one from last night?" Yunho asked, voice tentative and soft. The man shivered, curling in further on himself. 

"Please don't look at me" the man whispered, voice breaking. Yunho felt his heart wrench, he moved forward and scooted around the back of the cage to find the man's face. He crouched, taking in the man's long, messy dark hair and handsome features. His gaze was downcast, but when Yunho reached forward, curling his fingers between the cage bars, the man glanced up. Yunho felt his heart skip a beat, the man's gaze sparkled in the light. The man's lips parted, air passing through them but no words. 

"How long have you been here?" Yunho asked, the man's throat bobbed as he swallowed. 

"Long time" he said softly, 

"Why does he have you?" Yunho asked, the man shifted and then made a wounded noise. "Wh-what's wrong?" Yunho searched his curled form, and then he saw it. A belt over each of his thighs, circles of metal along them. Yunho recognized it, the doctor used it to hold down animals he'd hunted. Each circle was a tack buried in his flesh. 

"H-he said...he wanted to...test my limits" the man whimpered, tears rolling from his lashes as he tried to find a comfortable position again. Yunho felt anger well in his chest, 

"I'm going to get you out, okay? Just wait for me" Yunho whispered harshly, the man's brow pinched. 

"Really..?" he asked, Yunho pulled his hand from the cage and searched for the lock. 

"Yes, I can't stand this, it's inhumane" Yunho muttered, he found the lock. It was a padlock, Yunho would have to find a way to open or break it. Bolt cutters..? Maybe. He needed to speak to Hongjoong, fast. "I have to go, but tomorrow, I'll be back. What's your name?" Yunho asked, the man peered up at him, the tears shining in his eyes. 

"Mingi..." he murmured, Yunho mustered a smile. 

"I'm Yunho" he said, Mingi's lips twitched into the semblance of a smile. "Hang on for me, Mingi, I'll see you soon" Yunho said, resting a hand on the cage before standing up. He didn't want to leave him there, but he needed to be careful. The doctor was in his golden years now, but he was still a dangerous man. Yunho closed the closet door and hurried to the door of the office, he slipped out and closed the door behind himself. He switched his light off and hurried up the stairs, and then smacked into Seonghwa. "S-Seonghwa! What are-what are you doing here?" Yunho fumbled, trying and failing to seem casual. Seonghwa's gaze glowed in the dark, 

"I came to give you the massage I promised, are you okay?" he asked, Yunho nodded his head quickly. 

"Yeah, yes, um, I'm actually fine, I-" Seonghwa reached up and squeezed the back of Yunho's neck, making him yelp at the pain and stiffness there. 

"Fine?" Seonghwa said, brow raised. Yunho wanted to make excuses, but Seonghwa was already moving past him. "Show me to your room, by the time I'm finished you'll be half asleep" he said, Yunho glanced at him, then the stairs, and then the ceiling as he took a deep breath. Stars help him...

"Okay" Yunho relented softly, turning to go back upstairs. Seonghwa let him lead his way to his room, and Yunho was only kind of embarrassed by his clutter as Seonghwa picked his way toward the bed. 

"Come, lay down, you can choose to keep your shirt on or off. Off would make it easier for me to work" Seonghwa said, patting Yunho's bed. Yunho had stayed by the door, fidgeting. But at the beckon he closed his door and moved toward his bed. He sat down first, hesitant. "Whatever you're more comfortable with, this is professional, remember?" Seonghwa said, voice gentle. Yunho could already feel his ears burning as he tugged his shirt up and off, tossing it aside and laying down. "On your stomach, Yunho-ssi", Seonghwa directed. Yunho turned over and tried to relax, eyes falling closed. He could hear Seonghwa move around, then the bed dipped and Seonghwa swung a leg over Yunho's hips. He seated himself on Yunho's lower back, pressing him into the bed. 

"U-um, Seonghwa-ssi" Yunho said, a bit nervous. 

"Don't worry, just relax" Seonghwa said softly, and then Yunho felt his hands. They began gently, just sort of warming the skin of his upper back and neck. Seonghwa rubbed carefully, mapping out each muscle that fluttered or flexed beneath his hands. It felt nice, and once Seonghwa really got into it Yunho was in heaven. He couldn't help the occasional groan when Seonghwa worked a knot out, or the wince when a tender muscle was pressed. But Seonghwa was good with his hands, the pain was always brief. 

Yunho's mind began to drift after a while, sleep pulling at him. Seonghwa shifted down, sitting on Yunho's upper thighs as he worked his lower back. Which was great. At least, until Seonghwa gripped Yunho by the waist and pulled, trying to turn him over. Yunho tensed a bit, "I'm just being thorough, Yunho-ssi, turn over for me" Seonghwa reassured him, and that was fine...except in the midst of all the pressing and touching Yunho had become a bit hard. Since he was pressed into the bed, there was no problem. He'd just let it go away, but now Seonghwa wanted him to turn over. 

"I-I think I can sleep like this, you don't have to do all that, thank you very much though" Yunho said, voice a few pitches higher than necessary. 

"Yunho-ssi, if I don't work all of you then you'll be just as stiff tomorrow, if not more so" Seonghwa said, Yunho wasn't sure how well that would hold up in court, but he blew hot air out his nose and lifted himself to turn over. Seonghwa slid off his legs, kneeling on the bed as Yunho turned over. His face began to burn as Seonghwa peered at him, 

"I'm sorry I-I guess I just reacted, it isn't anything, I swear" Yunho murmured, embarrassed. Seonghwa hummed, climbing toward him and swinging his leg over Yunho's hips. He seated himself right on Yunho's crotch, eliciting a sweet whimper from Yunho at the friction on his half hard cock. The last time he'd been touched was by San on Hongjoong's ship, and before that it had been months if not years since Yunho had been touched by just about anyone. At least, in this way. 

"Just relax, we're almost done" Seonghwa said, shifting forward to rub up Yunho's stomach and chest. Somehow, it was more intimate than if Seonghwa would have kissed him. His hands kneaded at Yunho's flesh tenderly, which felt nice, especially when he got to Yunho's chest and shoulders. However, when the pads of his fingers pressed against his left nipple Yunho's hips kicked and he had to grit his teeth to avoid making any more sounds. Seonghwa's expression was neutral, but Yunho could see the glimmer of amusement in his gaze. He worked his hands down either of Yunho's arms and then climbed off without a word, 

"I hope that will help you sleep Yunho-ssi, goodnight" Seonghwa said, scooting off the bed. Yunho sat up, jaw falling open. 

"W-wait" Yunho said, Seonghwa glanced back at him and Yunho's words dried up. What was he doing? 

"Is something wrong?" Seonghwa asked, Yunho chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. Whatever pride he had left was about to be thrown out the window. 

"Please" Yunho breathed, a bit frustrated. Seonghwa raised a brow, 

"Please? Was it not to your satisfaction?" he asked, Yunho curled his fingers in his sheets. 

"It was good" he murmured, Seonghwa came back to the bed and climbed on, crawling toward Yunho. 

"Was it? I'm glad" Seonghwa smiled, moving in close enough that Yunho could feel his breath on his nose. "I know San had his fun on the ship" Seonghwa reached out, drawing his nails gently down Yunho's soft stomach to the belt of his pants, deftly undoing the button and tugging them open. "But I, myself, wanted to take a ride" Seonghwa said, Yunho's next breath was harsh as Seonghwa tugged at the band of his underwear. "Or, would you prefer I show you the pleasures of being taken apart from the inside? I'm curious as to the type of lover you are, Yunho-ssi, tell me what you like. Is there anything you want?" Seonghwa said, sliding up so he was kneeling between Yunho's long legs. Yunho didn't know if he had enough brain power to answer that question right then, because the idea of Seonghwa riding his cock was a wet dream in itself. But Seonghwa fucking him slow and sweet was also a mouth watering prospect. Yunho had a hundred things he wanted right then, and he realized something. If he decided to stay with them, he could eventually have them all...

"I want to go with you" Yunho breathed, "n-not just because you're unbelievably sexy, but...I want whatever future you have together, I don't want to settle with a pretty Thalian girl with a picket fence" he laughed, shaking his head. Seonghwa seemed a bit caught off guard, but his expression very quickly melted into affection rather than surprise. He reached up and cupped Yunho's face, kissing him gently. 

"And we would love to have you, but I suppose that's a conversation to be had tomorrow, together, don't you think?" Seonghwa asked, Yunho nodded. 

"I'll be honest, right now I'd love to be balls deep in you, or vice versa. Whatever works for you" he said, Seonghwa giggled and shifted so he was seated fully in Yunho's lap, within grinding distance. Yunho was sure he'd turned an entirely new shade of red, but he couldn't really care at the moment. Seonghwa was taking his shirt off and running his hands up Yunho's chest again, 

"Whatever you wish" Seonghwa said, just before kissing Yunho in the most salacious way he'd ever experienced. Mostly tongue, lots of spit, and so much heat. Yunho was fully hard by the time they came up for air, Seonghwa's subtle grinding not doing anything to help how fast he was about to cum. "I think you'll need to take your pants off for this" Seonghwa said, Yunho nodded so fast he nearly got whiplash. They did some adjusting, Seonghwa shedding what was left of his clothes and Yunho pushing his pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. His cock curved up toward his stomach as he scooted back on his bed. Seonghwa's gaze rested on it, his tongue coming out to swipe across his bottom lip seductively. "San was really lucky, being the first one of us to get a taste of you" Seonghwa said quietly, reaching down to wrap his hand around Yunho, who hissed softly at the contact. But that wasn't where he stopped, he leaned down and with little to no hesitation took Yunho down to the hilt. Yunho groaned, hips bucking a bit as his cock slid into Seonghwa's throat. 

"Hah- how do-how do you manage to do that?" Yunho asked, a bit overwhelmed as Seonghwa swallowed around him. Seonghwa bobbed his head a few times, Yunho's orgasm approaching far too quickly. He buried a hand in Seonghwa's hair, tugging. Seonghwa keened, eyes rolling into the back of his head when he thought Yunho was going to push him down. Yunho could have cum from that alone. "You like it rough? You and San really are birds of a feather" Yunho murmured, Seonghwa only gave him a sly look before sinking down on Yunho again. It was like he didn't even need to breathe as he let Yunho fuck up into his throat. Yunho would have been cautious, if it weren't for the noises Seonghwa made everytime Yunho bottomed out. He was like a cat in heat, and Yunho hadn't even fucked him yet. Speaking of fucking, Yunho was going to cum really soon. He pulled Seonghwa off with a slick noise, Yunho shivered at the sight of spit on Seonghwa's chin, his lips red from being stretched around Yunho's cock. "I want to fuck you before I cum" he murmured, leaning over and digging around underneath his bed. He had some spare lube here somewhere, he hardly ever used it unless he had time to masturbate, which were far and few in between. So it was there, buried among his notebooks. He popped it open when he sat up, Seonghwa wiped his chin and took the lube from Yunho. 

"I'll be quick" he said, voice a bit rough from Yunho's cock. Seonghwa poured lube onto his fingers and reached behind himself, while he worked his fingers into himself Yunho took a good look at him. Toned body, pale scars, the flex of the muscles in his stomach as he fingered himself open. Seonghwa made a soft noise of pleasure, jolting as he buried three fingers into himself. "Hah...ah.." Seonghwa panted, Yunho reached out and ran his hands up his sides. Then snuck one hand behind him, feeling over the globe of his ass before pressing one of his fingers in beside Seonghwa's. Seonghwa's fingers were a good size, but Yunho's were longer and a little thicker. So when Seonghwa took his fingers out, Yunho pressed another of his in, sliding in deep and feeling around a bit. Seonghwa made a pathetic noise, back arching as he fucked himself on Yunho's fingers, hips rolling and bouncing. Yunho pressed kisses along his chest before taking one of his pert nipples into his mouth. Seonghwa whined softly, burying his hands in Yunho's hair as Yunho continued his motions. "Fuck me...please, now" Seonghwa begged, Yunho scissored his fingers a bit and Seonghwa jolted like he'd been electrocuted. "F-fuck" he whimpered, burying his face in Yunho's shoulder. 

"I just need to make sure you're ready, hyung" Yunho murmured, Seonghwa mewled as Yunho fucked him with his fingers a bit more, scissoring and brushing his prostate. It was a little swelled from the pleasure and being toyed with, but Seonghwa was unleashing a litany of noises that went straight to Yunho's cock. 

"Yunho" Seonghwa moaned, biting at Yunho's shoulder gently. 

"Okay, come here" Yunho murmured, finally withdrawing his fingers. He shifted, pulling Seonghwa over him by the hips. Seonghwa reached down and gripped Yunho's cock, the head red from lack of attention. Without much preamble Seonghwa sank down on Yunho, his back arching gradually as he was filled. Yunho groaned at how tight and warm he was, velvety and slick. And Seonghwa didn't even warn him before he pushed Yunho back and began bouncing, fucking himself on Yunho's cock. Seonghwa balanced himself with his hands on Yunho's chest, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

"You fill me up so well, your cock is- hah, amazing" Seonghwa rolled his hips, sliding his hands up Yunho's chest to play with his nipples, lip caught between his teeth. Yunho shivered and jerked when Seonghwa pulled on his left nipple, rolling the other gently. 

"Fuck" Yunho breathed, hands kneading Seonghwa's hips. 

"That's the idea, Yunho-ssi" Seonghwa smirked, Yunho gripped his hips this time, fucking up into him with harsh snaps of his hips. Seonghwa's eyes flew wide, whimpers escaping him as Yunho fucked him without mercy. He wanted to cum so badly, he had been close for too long. His balls were drawing up tight, heat coiling in his gut. "Are you going to come? Are you going to fill me with your hot, thick cum, Yunho-ssi?" Yunho murmured a curse, the way he spoke was beyond dirty, but it was doing wonders for him. Seonghwa sprawled across Yunho's chest, letting Yunho grip his ass and fuck up into him. Seonghwa nipped at Yunho's ear, pressing close and bucking his own hips with a harsh breath. "Cum in me, come on, be a good boy and cum in hyung" Seonghwa said, Yunho's hips stuttered, a bit of precum shooting from his cock. Yunho groaned, turning them over and pressing Seonghwa into the bed as he rutted into him. 

"How can you- ugh, say that so easily?" Yunho muttered, 

"Because I mean it- ahh, hah" Seonghwa threw his head back as Yunho drove his cock right against his prostate, Yunho breathed another curse against Seonghwa's throat. He was going to cum, a few more harsh thrusts and Yunho moaned loudly, cumming hard enough that his whole body jerked a bit. He buried himself deep inside of Seonghwa, a few more spurts of hot cum filling him. Seonghwa mewled softly, still fully hard. 

"Shit" Yunho huffed, pulling out slowly. A thin river of cum followed, dripping out of Seonghwa onto the sheets. Yunho licked his lips and turned Seonghwa over, hiking his hips up and licking a stripe over his abused hole. Seonghwa shivered, Yunho then drove two fingers deep into him. Seonghwa cried out as Yunho pressed at his prostate, massaging and prodding at it until he was writhing and gasping. 

"Plea-please, please- Yunho, please" Seonghwa gasped, hips bucking as he tried to get away from the assault. Yunho only wrapped his free arm around Seonghwa's thighs, his other hand never relenting. With a wanton cry Seonghwa came, cock twitching hard as he splashed the sheets in cum. Literal rivers of it, especially considering how long Seonghwa was tensing and loosening in Yunho's grasp. Yunho gently circled Seonghwa's prostate, memorizing where it was and working a few more spurts of clear cum from him before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets as well. Seonghwa collapsed onto his side, chest still heaving. Yunho ran a hand up his side, feeling him shiver from the touch. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, Seonghwa licked his lips. 

"The best I've been in a decade" he said, breathless. Yunho chuckled and glanced at the sheets, they were soaked in cum. 

"Do you always cum this much?" he asked, Seonghwa swallowed and dragged himself further up the bed so he could sit up against the wall. Yunho helped him a bit, tugging the sheets off as he went. 

"I believe it's a...genetic trait" Seonghwa said, Yunho blinked, how interesting. 

"I'll get you some water, hold on" he said, after pulling the soiled sheets off and digging some fresh ones out of his closet Yunho put on some clothes and went down the hall to the kitchen. He filled two glasses and went back toward his room, but he heard a creak from the doctor's room. In a moment, the afterglow of a mind blowing orgasm was doused in cold fear. Had the doctor heard them? He must have...Yunho's face burned, and as he walked back to his room he remembered everything that had happened only moments before Seonghwa found him. 

When he entered his room he found Seonghwa half asleep in his bed, wrapped up in the clean blanket Yunho had given him. Yunho closed the door behind him and offered Seonghwa one of the glasses, 

"Ah, thank you" he said, sitting up to take a drink. Yunho went around to the other side of the bed, putting the glass on his nightstand and climbing into the bed. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as images of Mingi in that cage flashed through his mind. "Is everything okay?" Seonghwa asked, Yunho blinked a few times, contemplating. And then it bubbled out before he could stop himself, 

"Doctor Foomis has a man caged in his office downstairs" Yunho blurted, Seonghwa was quiet for a moment, and then Yunho heard him set the glass down. He stood, naked as the day he was born, and went to Yunho's door. "Wh-where are you going?" Yunho asked, sitting up. 

"To save him" Seonghwa said, as if it were that simple. Yunho jumped out of bed, 

"W-wait, Seonghwa-" he scrambled after him, stopping him just in time. "We can't do that-" 

"Why not?" the gaze Seonghwa turned on Yunho was burning with anger, 

"The doctor is a dangerous person, we need to be careful. I already spoke to Mingi tonight, and there's only a padlock on the door. I have a plan, but I need you to be calm and listen, please" Yunho explained in a rush, he could see the emotions playing Seonghwa's gaze. And then he sighed, 

"Fine" he murmured, going back to the bed. Yunho let go of his own sigh of relief, he returned to the bed and pulled the covers over Seonghwa as he climbed in beside him.

"Once Hwanwoong-ssi wakes up and gives Hongjoong the information he needs, we'll sneak in and get Mingi out. Then we'll make a run for it, as long as we can get off planet we'll be safe. But we need to be able to take everyone with us" Yunho explained, Seonghwa seemed to process for a moment. 

"I'll tell Hongjoong tomorrow" he said, Yunho nodded and settled back with a sigh. The decision was made then, he'd be leaving, running at that. Seonghwa shifted, curling up against Yunho, head resting against his heart. "Goodnight" he said, Yunho smiled a bit. He closed his own eyes, letting the warmth of Seonghwa in his bed sink into him. 

"Goodnight" Yunho said, slowly letting sleep take him. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

San wasn't that dramatic, but he was good at acting like it. Like now, as he threw a slight tantrum. 

"But why didn't he take me with him? I like Yunho too!" San complained, throwing his arms up. 

"So do I, but he can't handle all of us at once. It was better that Seonghwa went on his own, now stop pouting and put your pants on" Hongjoong picked up the article of clothing in question and tossed it at San, it landed in front of him. 

"I want a divorce" San said petulantly, Hongjoong adjusted his jacket and pushed his fingers through his hair one more time. 

"We aren't married" he said blandly, 

"Are you saying you never want to marry me?" San asked, 

"Nope" Hongjoong said simply as he went to the door, San gasped loudly and dramatically. "What happened to never wanting to settle? I thought that was your shtick" Hongjoong said, San finally picked up his pants, pouting as he pulled them on and stood up. 

"It was...until you came along" he murmured, Hongjoong glanced back at him, a bit of shock on his face. But it melted into a warm smile moments later, 

"Well, maybe I'll change my mind in a couple years" he finally walked out of the room, San grabbed his cloak and followed him out. 

"Really?" he asked, catching up to Hongjoong as they went downstairs to make breakfast. 

"Only time can tell" he said, 

"I want a summer wedding, on a beach somewhere, where it was only me, you, and Seonghwa. And Yunho, if he falls for me as hard as you did" San said, smirking. Hongjoong sputtered, 

"F-fall for- please" he scoffed, shaking his head as they entered the kitchen. They paused as they laid eyes on Seonghwa and Yunho, tea and donuts laid out on the table. 

"Good morning" Seonghwa smiled, pouring hot water into his teacup. 

"Morning, what's all this?" Hongjoong asked, San bolted for the table, leaning past Yunho to get a jelly filled doughnut. 

"Did you steal this?" San asked, eyes wide and sparkly as he took a huge bite, cheeks filling with doughnut. 

"Uh" Yunho laughed, reaching up to wipe some jelly from San's bottom lip with his thumb. "No, I paid for it" he said, sucking the jelly off his thumb before pulling a chair out for San. "I needed to talk to you all about something important" Yunho explained, San sat down and chewed quietly as Hongjoong came over to sit with them. 

"What is it?" he asked, Yunho looked a little nervous. He kept pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth, San wanted very badly to kiss him. But he settled for eating his doughnut and staring with an almost awkward intensity at Yunho's lips. 

"So, I wanted to start with...I want to go with you, for certain. So, I hope you'll have me" he smiled, a bit awkwardly. Hongjoong blinked, processing. But San swooped in just a little faster, he wrapped his arms around Yunho, nearly squealing. 

"This is awesome, I'll have someone who's actually fun to hang out with, how old are you? Do I have to call you hyung?" San asked, pouting a bit. He didn't mind if he did, but he liked to make Yunho sweat a bit. 

"U-uh, I'm only twenty" Yunho said, San grinned. 

"Me too!" he cried, throwing his hands up in celebration. Then he gasped, "hyung, you and Seonghwa can be roommates and then me and Yunho can be roommates" he said, eyes sparkling with excitement. Hongjoong was hiding a smile behind his hand, 

"Y-yeah, that's fine, if that's what you guys want to do" he said, 

"I have no objections" Seonghwa said, sipping his tea. Yunho cleared his throat, 

"Th-there was something else, I need your help" he said, 

"What is it?" Hongjoong asked, smiling falling at the look on Yunho's face. San sat down, watching his expression carefully. 

"Doctor Foomis um...he has someone, his name's Mingi, he's been trapped in the office downstairs in a cage. I think the doctor's been experimenting on him" he explained tentatively, there was a long beat of silence. San felt his chest tighten a bit, but Hongjoong was the first to snap. He stood up, nearly knocking the table over. 

"I knew it" he growled, 

"Wait, I have a plan to save him, just-" Hongjoong slammed a fist down on the table, Seonghwa lifted his teacup just in time to avoid spilling. San shifted in his seat, he really didn't like it when Hongjoong got angry like this. 

"We bust him out and throw that doctor into the cage instead" Hongjoong said darkly, 

"Hongjoong-ah, just listen to Yunho-"

"He needs to be punished Seonghwa, you of all people know that" Hongjoong cut Seonghwa off, making Seonghwa's brow tick with annoyance. 

"Yes, I do, so listen to me when I say-" 

"The people here still need him" Yunho said, 

"He's a monster-" 

"He's a doctor" Yunho stopped Hongjoong this time, and Hongjoong didn't look happy about it. "And like it or not, there are too many people who he helps without charge. They need him, so the moment Hwanwoong wakes up we'll move him to the Horizon to finish healing, then we'll break Mingi out and take him with us. He doesn't need to stay on board, but we can at least get him away" Yunho explained before Hongjoong could lose his temper again, 

"It's the easiest way to avoid trouble and attention" Seonghwa said, San swallowed dryly. 

"I-I can get him out easier, can I do it?" he asked, they all looked at him. 

"That's a good idea, San can do it, he can camouflage" Hongjoong said, 

"Mingi is really shaken up, he won't go with just anyone. And I told him I'd be there tonight" Yunho explained, 

"So, I can go when the doctor is out and talk to him. Let him know I'm one of the good guys" San said, Yunho seemed to think about it for a moment. 

"Alright, I know the doctor will be doing paperwork today. You can sneak down there then" he said, relenting. San smiled, it was nice to be useful. 

"Have some tea Hongjoongie" Seonghwa offered, Hongjoong sat down. 

"I don't really like tea" he said, Seonghwa sipped his tea calmly and then let his cup hover under his nose. 

"I want a divorce" he said, Hongjoong choked on his spit and San busted out in obnoxious laughter. 

A while later they left to check on Hwanwoong, San caught a look at the doctor in his upstairs office on their way by. 

"Can I go now?" San asked, a bit antsy. 

"Yes, as soon as you go down the stairs there will be a door to your right set into the wall just below the steps. Behind it there will be more stairs and a door at the bottom, that leads to his downstairs office. Don't touch anything when you're in there, the doctor will know someone's been there" Yunho explained, voice low to avoid being heard. He picked up a clipboard from the table beside Hwanwoong's bed, "there's one other door inside, Mingi's behind that one. Be as quiet as you can, he's easily startled. Just tell him that you'll be breaking him out soon and that you're going to bring him to me, okay?" Yunho said, meeting San's gaze. 

"Got it, stairs, right, door, stairs, door, don't touch, and door" San recited, Yunho didn't seem all that convinced. "Can I go?" San asked again, 

"Yeah, be careful, and come right back" Hongjoong said firmly, San grinned and saluted before disappearing before their very eyes. With that, San hurried out of the room and back down the hall. He paused to peer at the doctor, hunched over his desk, scribbling away. San stuck his tongue out at him before going to the stairs and sliding down the banister, hopping off at the end and turning the corner. Sure enough, there was the door. Simple and nearly blending with the wall. San opened it carefully, making sure no one else is around. He slipped down the stairs, leaving the door open to be able to see where he was going. 

The door at the bottom was decorated strangely, but San wasn't there to judge their interior design. He opened the door and leaned in, peering around. The lanterns inside were still lit, illuminating the office and all of the strange bobbles on the shelves. San ducked in, spotting the door on the far side of the room. He went toward it, not hearing a sound from within. He gripped the knob and turned it, then he heard some shifting. He pulled it open and peered down. 

Black wired cage, big enough for a large dog or two. And the man inside was shirtless, his back displaying scars and two really ugly cuts that didn't look like they'd healed well at all. The man looked up with a pair of starry, dark eyes. He had full lips, a sloped nose, and a sharp jaw. He was gorgeous. 

"H-hi, I'm San" San introduced himself, breathing a bit sparse. "Um, Yunho sent me to tell you, I'm going to break you out soon. I'll take you to him, we're just waiting for our friend to wake up" he explained, the man...Mingi, shifted in his cage, making it tremble a bit. 

"Y-you're his friend?" oh no...his voice was deep, so deep. San swallowed the spit in his mouth, not the time San! 

"Yeah, well, kinda, I'm trying to woo him right now" San smiled, Mingi blinked. 

"Woo?" he murmured, San nodded and settled on the floor in front of the cage. 

"You know, like a peacock. I shake my tail feathers, hope he likes it, the whole shabang" he explained, Mingi gave him a crooked sort of smile. 

"I-I don't..." he said softly, San realized his mistake too late and then promptly smacked a hand against his forehead. 

"Ah, I'm sorry" he said, Mingi shook his head and then winced, reaching down and touching a leather strap over his thigh. "What's that?" San asked, Mingi's brow pinched and he looked a little upset. 

"It's to keep me from running" he explained, 

"What does it do?" San asked, ever curious. Mingi's lips twitched as he considered what to say, 

"Th-they're in me, the spikes...they're on pressure points that make it hard to run" he explained in further detail, San blinked and then stared hard at the leather strap with all the little silver circles. 

"S-so those...those are spikes that are cutting into you right now?" San asked, unable to really comprehend something so heinous. But Mingi nodded, San's jaw worked tensely for a moment. San wanted to hurt that doctor now, a lot. "Can I loosen them? So they won't hurt?" he asked, Mingi shook his head. 

"Pulling them out hurts the most" he said softly, San had to bite back a growl of anger. He reached out, slipping his hands between the bars of the cage, they were just narrow enough for them to fit. Mingi flinched away, but still as San cupped his face. 

"We'll get you out, I promise on my life" he said, meeting Mingi's gaze. Which filled with tears moments later, he nuzzled San's hands, sniffling. His shoulders shook gently with sobs, lips trembling. San felt his heart aching dreadfully, and then he heard a creak that was far too close for comfort. San camouflaged himself as he heard steps coming down into the basement, Mingi looked a bit confused since he could still feel San but he had disappeared from sight. San slowly drew his hands back and got to his feet, turning and watching a shadow grow in the doorway. San reached for the closet door, closing it as quietly as possible. Then he slid across the wall toward the door just as the doctor's crooked frame moved through it. His sightless gaze swept the room, he paced to his desk and San took the same amount of steps toward the door. He was almost there, almost...and then the doctor whirled around, startling San into a back step. He bumped into one of the shelves and bared his teeth in a grimace as one of the jars trembled. The doctor turned his unseeing gaze San's way, San froze, holding his breath. The doctor moved toward the shelf, just narrowly missing San as he touched the jar that had moved. He shifted his gaze around once more, then went to the door. San prayed he went back upstairs, he could wait it out till the night if he had to. But when the doctor reached the door, he closed it and faced the office. A twisted grin filled out his leathery face, 

"Where are you shape shifter?" he chuckled. 

Shit...

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

"So there's a padlock and restraints?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Yeah, restraints that dig into the flesh over pressure points. They're usually used to keep captured animals down" Yunho explained, 

"That sounds medieval" Hongjoong murmured, 

"It is" Yunho sighed, 

"We'll have to get the restraints off him first, will he even be able to walk?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Hard to say, I'm not even entirely sure what he is. If I knew I could give him an adrenaline shot. He seems humanoid, but he had tears beneath his shoulder blades" Yunho said, 

"Could he have been avian?" Seonghwa asked, 

"It's a possibility, but once the wings are ripped out they can't be grown back" Yunho said, Hongjoong blew air through his teeth. 

"Can't you just give it to him? Just so he can get away?" he asked, 

"I can't without knowing what he is, we can have San ask him though. If it's safe, I can, and he should be able to run without pain at least for a few minutes. Hopefully long enough to get to the Horizon" Yunho said, and Hongjoong realized something. 

"He's taking a long time" he said, 

"I was thinking the same" Seonghwa said, seeming a bit troubled. 

"Should we go check on him?" Hongjoong asked, 

"I'll just see if the doctor is still in his office first, Hwanwoong's in good condition anyway" Yunho said, standing from the chair beside the window and going to the door. Once he was gone Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa, 

"So...how was it?" he asked, Seonghwa raised a brow. 

"It?" he asked, Hongjoong huffed. 

"You know what I mean" he said, "I'm the only one who hasn't gotten a turn yet, I was just curious if it's as good as San said it was" he shrugged, Seonghwa snorted. 

"If you must know..." he said, 

"Yes, I must, I'm your boyfriend now, remember?" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa smiled in amusement. 

"I'm aware" he said, "and since you must know, it was great" he sighed, "he was just past the threshold of too much for me, he may be far beyond that for you" he said, a challenge in his gaze. Hongjoong scoffed, 

"Please, I can take it. One time, I met this Pyroan guy that-" 

"Shit!" Yunho came barreling into the room, throwing the door all the way open with a slam. 

"What the hell? What's wrong with-" 

"Foomis isn't in his office, and he isn't on the lower level" Yunho said, fear bright in his gaze. 

"Did he go into the basement?" Hongjoong asked, 

"I don't know" Yunho replied, panicked. 

"Well, go check! What if he has San? What if he-" 

"H..." there was a sound from the bed, they all froze. "Nn..." Hongjoong whirled around, Hwanwoong's eyelids fluttered, his heart rate picking up. 

"Hwanwoong-ah, holy shit. Can you hear me?" Hongjoong reached out, taking Hwanwoong's chilly hand in his hands. Hwanwoong groaned, Yunho ran around the bed to check his vitals. 

"Talk to him, keep him awake" he said, Hongjoong knelt, Hwanwoong's hand still clutched between his. 

"Hwanwoong-ah, wake up, you've gotta wake up now" Hongjoong said, Hwanwoong made a noise of complaint and then his eyes began to open. He blinked heavily a few times, gaze unfocused. And then he looked at Hongjoong, a smile pulling at his mouth. 

"Figures the first thing I see when I wake up is your ugly mug" Hwanwoong said, voice raspy from lack of use. Hongjoong didn't even have the heart to be angry, he huffed though, squeezing Hwanwoong's hand. 

"Men would kill to look at this when they wake up" Hongjoong said, Hwanwoong hummed, glancing around. 

"Where am I?" he asked, 

"Yunho's clinic on Seran, he's been treating you since you got shot" Hongjoong said, Hwanwoong turned his head and made a choked noise. 

"Th-that- isn't he-" Hongjoong glanced past him and realized Hwanwoong was laying eyes on Seonghwa.

"Seonghwa, he's a good man" Hongjoong said, Hwanwoong wheezed a bit as he turned his head back in Hongjoong's direction. 

"You've gotta fill me in, what the hell's going on Joong-ah?" Hwanwoong asked, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"I would do that, but I need to go find San. Yunho's going to take care of you" Hongjoong said, standing back up and slipping his hand from Hwanwoong's. "We'll get San, can you get Hwanwoong to the Horizon? We need to take off, asap" Hongjoong said, 

"We need to get Mingi out before we leave" Yunho said, 

"What do you want me to do? San is down there with that psycho, we have no clue what he's doing to him" Hongjoong snapped, 

"I can distract the doctor, but you'll need to be able to cut the lock on Mingi's cage and be able to carry him out if the adrenaline doesn't work" Seonghwa said, 

"What the hell's going on?" Hwanwoong asked, 

"Shush" Hongjoong said curtly, at which Hwanwoong scowled. "Well, how big is he?" he asked, 

"I don't know, he's in a cage" Yunho said, they were running out of options and time. 

"Okay, Yunho, you need to go down with Seonghwa. I'll get Hwanwoong to the Horizon and meet you in the common square" Hongjoong said, 

"Hwanwoong won't be able to walk very well, he's still healing internally" Yunho said, Hwanwoong shoved his blankets away and ripped the vital scanner and IV from his arm. 

"Please, I've survived worse" Hwanwoong huffed, climbing out of bed. 

"There, he's fine, now go!" Hongjoong urged, scared of whatever situation San had gotten himself into. 

"Come" Seonghwa said, already running out the door. Yunho didn't have a choice but to follow, so he yanked a tray from the table beside the bed and grabbed a couple of automatic syringes from it. He shoved them into his lab coat pocket and took after Seonghwa. Hongjoong looked at Hwanwoong who immediately flopped back onto the bed with a groan, body resembling a noodle. 

"Wha- hey, what happened to I've survived worse?" Hongjoong asked, helping Hwanwoong back up. 

"I'm old Joong-ah, the years have caught up to me" he grunted, Hongjoong scowled a bit. 

"If you're old, then so am I. And that's not happening, come on" he said, helping Hwanwoong to the door. He really hoped they were fast enough, he really hoped San was okay...

And so did Yunho. They raced down to the basement, Seonghwa barreling through the first door and flying down the steps. Yunho was a little slower, taking it step by step as Seonghwa slammed his shoulder into the office door. It creaked but didn't open, 

"Seonghwa, wait-" he slammed into it again, "Seonghwa-ssi, it's oak, it won't-" the third time, the wood splintered and Seonghwa went flying into the room. Yunho was left stunned on the bottom step, wow...

Yunho shook his head, not the time. He hopped off the last step and ran into the room just in time to see Seonghwa pin the doctor to the wall, but not with his hands. Yunho felt a shiver of fear as tendrils of blackness stretched from the corners of the room, pressing doctor Foomis into the wood. Seonghwa's back was to Yunho, but Yunho could see how the shadows clung to his arms and legs, reaching for him as they did his bidding. 

"Yunho!" a voice cried, Yunho glanced around just as something invisible smacked into him. He wrapped his arms around it, and then San glimmered into existence in his arms. Yunho's shoulders sagged, 

"Thanks the stars" he breathed, "run upstairs, meet Hongjoong in the common square, go" he turned, urging San on. San stumbled a step but didn't go, he turned a teary gaze back. 

"M-Mingi" he whimpered, Yunho cursed. He didn't have anything to cut the padlock with. He looked around, 

"Find me bolt cutters, fast" he said, frantic. While the shadows were keeping the doctor incapacitated, Yunho didn't know how much longer the doctor would keep his alter ego locked away. San raced around, pulling drawers out and dumping them, digging through their contents. Yunho filed through the contents of the shelves, 

"Found some!" San called, Yunho turned as San held up a pair of wire cutters. 

"Tho-those are- ugh, never mind, bring them here" Yunho said, running to the closet and yanking the door open. Mingi was cowering, trembling in the cage. Yunho held his hand out, San put the wire cutters in his hand. Yunho got to work, he cut the main wires holding the cage together. It took some work, and he was sweating immensely, but he got the front of it loose. He pulled, the metal groaning. And then he heard it...a laugh. His blood ran cold, heart beating loudly in his ears. Yunho looked over his shoulder, he could see Seonghwa's face clearly from here. Shadows were webbed along his jaw and temples, his eyes were burning silver. He looked livid. Yunho shifted his gaze to doctor Foomis, and the worst possible scenario began to unfold. 

Doctor Foomis began to twitch, his skin crawling as if bugs lived beneath it. His bones began to distort, snapping and extending before his very eyes. 

"Y-Yunho, what...what's happening?" San asked, hands gripping the back of Yunho's shirt in fear. Yunho didn't have enough spit in his mouth to answer, so he turned to the cage, ripping the face of it the rest of the way off with a harsh snap of metal. 

"Mingi, what species are you?" Yunho asked, Mingi's eyes were wide with fear. Yunho could hear the snarling behind them, could feel San hide his face in his shoulder, nearly trembling with fear. 

"I-I...can't-" 

"Mingi" Yunho said urgently, the tears in Mingi's eyes began to roll. 

"D...draconian" he whispered, the terror in his gaze very real. Yunho would deal with the anger of genocidal hunting later. For now, Yunho reached for the buckle of the restraints. Mingi whimpered and tried to pull away, but Yunho was fast. He tugged at the buckle, making Mingi cry out in pain. San lifted his face, peering over Yunho's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, these need to come off, bite your tongue" Yunho murmured, with a harsh tug he ripped the restraint away. Mingi sobbed, shaking now as blood began to bead along his thigh, staining his pants. Yunho repeated the process, ignoring the tremble of something heavy striking the wall behind them. Yunho reached into his pocket and took out an adrenaline shot, he uncapped it and turned it over. "This is going to pinch, but you'll be able to run for a few minutes without pain" Yunho said, Mingi nodded, eyes screwed shut. Yunho pressed the needle to the meat of Mingi's thigh, then clicked the button. Mingi tensed all over, and then relaxed. It would take a few seconds to kick in, so Yunho looked behind him. 

Seonghwa was holding his own, but doctor Foomis was no longer himself. His body was horribly distorted, spider-like, his jaw extended and eyes pitch black. He was, well and truly, a monster. The shadows that moved at Seonghwa's command wrapped about him, pulling at his limbs and pushing him back. Tripping him up but not hurting him, not killing him. Just as Yunho had asked. 

"Y-Yunho" Mingi whimpered, Yunho whipped his head back around. Mingi was crawling forward, Yunho stood up and gently moved San back to help Mingi to his feet. His pupils were blown wide, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain. And he was...tall. He was a bit malnourished and skinny, which made him seem smaller in the cage. But he was Yunho's height. Yunho didn't have time to be startled, 

"San, take Y Mingi, find the Horizon. Hongjoong and Hwanwoong should be there already" Yunho said, San nodded and took Mingi's hand. Mingi pulled back a bit, Yunho cupped his face. "They'll take care of you, I promise, I trust them" Yunho said, Mingi sniffled but nodded and let San pull him away. As they neared the door doctor Foomis screeched, lunging at them. Seonghwa was quick to intercept him, grappling at him with his extra, shadowy limbs. Wrapping about him and wrenching him away, San saw the opportunity and bolted with Mingi in tow. They escaped and Yunho could breathe for a moment. Then Seonghwa was slammed to the ground, doctor Foomis rearing a crooked limb. The shadows shot forward, spiraling around the limb and keeping it suspended. Foomis snarled, fangs dripping with saliva. Yunho had to do something, so with a final mumbled prayer he moved toward him. "Doctor Foomis!" Yunho called, the doctor hardly spared him a glance, wanting nothing but to rip Seonghwa's throat out. Yunho swallowed his fear, "uncle Foomis!" Yunho boomed, and this time the doctor slowed. He turned his pitch black gaze on Yunho, "please...let him go" he said, the doctor narrowed his gaze and pulled his jaw up until he licked his top lip. 

"You've cost me my patient, I'll take this one in return. I'll hold no ill will against you...my nephew" doctor Foomis said, voice gravelly and low thanks to his elongated neck. Yunho could feel the cold sweat trickling down his back, 

"You have to let him go, I love him uncle, I'd never forgive you" Yunho said, 

"He's a danger to you, I've told you before" the doctor spat, "he's a monster" he growled, trying again to stamp Seonghwa out of existence but failing thanks to the shadows tugging at him. 

"You're a monster, uncle, and I've stayed with you for six years" Yunho said, the doctor sneered. 

"You'll never learn unless taught" he lunged again, but this time, toward Yunho. Seonghwa shouted, trying to draw him, but it was too late. Yunho tried to block the doctor's strike, but his nails slashed Yunho across the chest. Tearing his shirt and gouging flesh, the pain was searing. Yunho dropped to the ground, groaning as he tried to coddle his wound. 

"Yunho!" Seonghwa roared, Yunho's gaze misted with pain as he peered up. The shadows completely enveloped the doctor this time, pulling him away from Yunho and pressing him into the corner. Seonghwa was scrambling as he ran to Yunho, dropping beside him and turning him onto his back. "Stars above" he breathed, Yunho huffed, pain still radiating from the fresh wound. 

"We've gotta go" Yunho said, voice strained as he tried to get up. Seonghwa helped him, the shadow still doing his dirty work. He said nothing, only keeping a steadying arm around Yunho as they finally made a break for it. It was a little hard to breath, but Yunho managed. He had to. 

They made it up the stairs, and Yunho could feel the blood beginning to soak his shirt. Once they were outside and half way down the street, Yunho's vision began to blur. He was becoming a bit cold. Whether from shock or blood loss, he couldn't tell. But he stumbled and fell to his knees, wheezing. Seonghwa knelt beside him, 

"Yunho, we're almost there" he said, Yunho nodded, swallowing down as much air as he could. He reached into his pocket and pulled another adrenaline shot out, he uncapped it and pressed it to his thigh. He clicked the button and winced at the sharp pain of being pricked. His hands slapped the ground as he tried to hold himself up, trembling a bit. 

"Just a sec" Yunho breathed, blinking and shaking his head as his vision began to clear, the pain subsiding. "Does Hongjoong have a first aid kit on the ship?" Yunho asked, standing up with some effort. Seonghwa held his arm, 

"I'm not sure" he said, Yunho really hoped he did. They continued running, reaching the common square just as the sound of an engine filled the sky. The Horizon soared over them, slowing and spinning so the hatch could settle properly on the ground. 

"Yunho!" San called from across the square, Mingi at his side looking a little less than okay. Yunho murmured a curse, 

"He's going to collapse, help me get him onto the ship, quick" he said, racing toward the pair as the hatch lowered for them to board. Yunho's timing was impeccable today, because Mingi's eyes fell shut and his legs gave out just as Yunho reached him, grabbing him by the arms and pulling the brunt of his weight into his arms. Yunho hefted Mingi over his shoulder, 

"I'll go find the first aid kit. San, get onto the ship" Seonghwa said, ushering San toward the Horizon. Yunho tried to hurry too, but his own time was running out and Mingi was heavy. He climbed the hatch with some difficulty, and by the time he reached the main room floor his legs were shaking. Yunho sat Mingi down and laid him out none too gently. The pain in his chest was returning gradually, he needed to hurry.

"S-San" Yunho beckoned, lowering himself to the ground beside the table. San approached, kneeling beside him. "When Seonghwa finds the first aid kit, I need you to disinfect Mingi's wounds. Have Seonghwa do mine. Then you guys need to find this thing called serrow, it'll look like a spray and it'll probably be in omegan. Spray it on my wounds and then bandage them up, okay?" Yunho explained, the pain almost fully restored and making it hard for him to focus. San nodded, "do the same to Mingi's...ah..shit" Yunho breathed, darkness tickling the edges of his vision. He closed his eyes, focus, focus. "If Mingi wakes up before I'm able to recover, have him eat something, and drink something" he said, 

"O-okay, are you gonna be okay?" San asked, Yunho blew air through his teeth, laughing humorlessly. San frowned, "I don't like that answer" he said, 

"Here, I found it" Seonghwa said, running back onto the main floor, Hongjoong close behind. 

"Holy- what the hell happened?!" he cried, 

"Get us off planet" Yunho grunted, patting San on the leg to urge him into motion. Seonghwa set the first aid kit down and popped it open. Normal wounds don't hurt this much, and they certainly don't cause blurring of the vision like this. Yunho took a stuttering breath and reached into his shirt, touching the edge of the wound briefly. He winced and then pulled his hand out, he blanched at the black color of his blood. Yunho shifted forward with a hiss and tugged his shirt off in a panic. He tossed it aside and peered at his chest, mouth drying up. Black veins spidered from the four deep gouges in his skin. San gasped, Hongjoong cursed. 

"What the hell is that?" Hongjoong cried, Yunho could feel his consciousness slipping. 

"P-pois...pois..on" the world turned over and before he could comprehend what was going on, he was sprawled on his side, breathing labored and vision dipping out. He could hear them speak, though their voices were becoming muffled. "Ant...ti...dote" Yunho breathed, fading seconds later.


	9. How to Tame a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, Mingi is so soft and i love him

"What do we do?" San asked, shaken as he watched Yunho's face lose color. They had sprayed the serrow on his wounds, but it didn't seem to be doing much aside from drying on Yunho's skin in ugly patches of white. Hwanwoong was knelt beside Mingi, wrapping up his wounds. Though he was still looking a little tired. 

"I-I don't know, I don't have anything to treat poison" Hongjoong said, hoping he didn't look as scared as he was. 

"Where can we find an antidote?" Seonghwa asked, 

"The only place we could go is back to Seran, the next civilization is days away" Hongjoong said, closing his eyes as he tried think. His mind raced with ideas, but all of them were coming up with bad endings. He opened his eyes, peering at Yunho. He was clammy and pale, Hongjoong swallowed the lump in his throat. Who could he...wait. "Eden- Aurora, call Eden-hyung" Hongjoong said, gaze lighting up as he tapped at his holo-cuff. 

"Contacting Eden" Aurora said, making a soft bubble sound. The holo-screen blipped and then Eden came into view, 

"What do you-" 

"Hyung, how do I cure poison?" Hongjoong screeched, Eden jolted at Hongjoong's tone and volume. 

"Wh-what? Poison?" Eden said, confused. Hongjoong swiped up, the hologram transferred to a mobile, full bodied apparition of Eden. He looked around, 

"Yunho was poisoned, how do I save him?" Hongjoong asked, Eden glanced down at Yunho's body. San was curled protectively around him, peering at Eden warily. Eden murmured a curse. 

"It's venom, not poison you idiot" he muttered, coming over and kneeling beside Yunho. Then he glanced at Mingi, who was still sprawled a foot or so away. "What the- what's wrong with him?" he asked, 

"His adrenaline shot wore out, he'll be okay" Hongjoong said, Eden glanced at him. At least, Hongjoong hoped he would be. He wasn't exactly a doctor himself. If he was, he'd be able to save Yunho on his own. Instead of inquiring more debt with his hyung. 

"Do you have anymore?" Eden asked, Hongjoong wasn't sure. 

"There's one more" San said, clutching Yunho's lab coat, a single adrenaline shot in his palm as he showed it to Eden. 

"Good, now you need to find some poison. Mix it into the vial inside the shot. The heorsenite in the adrenaline nullifies the effects and counteracts them with pretty much all forms of poison and venom, it should be enough to dissolve the venom in his body" Eden explained quickly, 

"Where are we supposed to find poison right now?" Hongjoong threw his hands up, 

"What is he?" Eden asked, pointing at Mingi. 

"I don't know" Hongjoong sighed, San lit up. 

"Draconian, that's what he told Yunho he was" he answered, 

"Seriously? What the hell are you getting yourself into Joong-ah?" Eden said, face a bit distorted. 

"Let's come back to that when Yunho isn't dying" Hongjoong muttered, anxiety beginning to itch at him. 

"Are draconian people venomous?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Something like that, they have small fangs tucked just behind their canines. But it's like a bee, when they use them the little teeth fall out and the venom is gone. I don't know if you've got a dentist on board, but you're gonna have to pull them out after or he'll be in a lot of pain, those little bastards don't go easily" Eden explained, Hongjoong was suddenly so grateful to know Eden and all the obscure knowledge locked in that head of his. 

"Alright, let's do this, we're running out of time. Hwanwoong, open his mouth for me" Hongjoong said, going over and taking the adrenaline shot from San. Then he went to kneel beside Mingi's head, Hwanwoong levered Mingi's mouth open and Hongjoong peered in. Mingi's teeth were kind of sharp, but not especially so. Even his canines were only a little sharper than Hongjoong's own, they reminded him more of San's. 

Hongjoong popped the adrenaline shot open, a vial of yellow liquid sat inside. He plucked it out, turning it over between his fingers before leaning down and fitting against Mingi's gums behind his teeth. 

"The vial should turn blue, but not too dark. If you put too much venom in it'll dilute the heorsenite" Eden instructed, at the first drop of venom the yellow did in fact start to turn blue. Eden watched carefully, signalling when it was enough. Hongjoong pulled the vial away and popped it back into the shot, 

"Seonghwa" Hongjoong called, tossing it to Seonghwa who caught it with ease, spinning it around in his fingers so he could grip it properly. He reared his hand, ready to administer the shot. 

"Right pectoral, avoid the heart" Eden said quickly, Seonghwa struck down and pressed the button. The shot was administered and they waited, breaths held. Nothing happened for a few beats, and Hongjoong felt his heart sinking. Were they too late? 

"What do we- 

"Ah!" Yunho's eyes flew open, his chest rising with a harsh gasp as he jolted awake. He threw himself over, twisting onto all fours as he wretched. Hongjoong flinched as Yunho vomited, body convulsing hard for a moment. And then he was just gasping for air, coming to slowly. "Hah...hah..." he panted, swallowing profusely. Hongjoong felt relief flood him, San and Seonghwa helped Yunho into a sitting position, not leaving his side. 

"That was a little scary, not gonna lie" Hwanwoong said, Hongjoong went over and crouched carefully beside Yunho with the rest of them. 

"What happened? How long was I out?" Yunho asked, color returning to his cheeks and ears in a flush. The black was already beginning to fade from his wound too. San smiled, touching Yunho's ear gently. 

"Twenty minutes maybe, are you alright?" Seonghwa said, brushing the hair plastered to Yunho's forehead away. 

"Not great, but better than dead" he tried to smile but didn't get far, 

"My work here is done, Hongjoong-ah, the next time you need me...don't" Eden said blandly before flickering out, Hongjoong rolled his eyes with a sigh. Thank the stars for his crotchety hyung. 

"That's Eden-hyung?" San asked, 

"In all his prickly glory" Hongjoong said, 

"I'm kind of really glad I'm staying with you instead" San murmured, Hongjoong snorted a bit and then looked at Yunho again. 

"You gave us a hell of a scare, what happened?" Hongjoong asked, 

"The doctor nearly killed him" Seonghwa murmured, gaze becoming dark. 

"But we're safe now! And Yunho's okay, and Mingi is...well, he looks okay, kinda" San said, his attempt at optimism falling a bit flat. 

"Is Mingi awake?" Yunho asked, 

"Not yet, which reminds me...do you know how to pull teeth?" Hongjoong asked, Yunho's brow furrowed for a moment. Then, with a heavy sigh, he rested a hand over his eyes, exhausted. San giggled. 

Once Yunho was able to move around some, they put Mingi on the main floor table and Yunho had to pull his baby fangs out, which made Mingi stir a bit. He didn't wake, however. So they put him in the guest room to rest and Hwanwoong was booted to the navigation room with the rest of them. Seonghwa also cleaned up Yunho's vomit, bless his soul. And as they all finally settled, impending doom avoided, Hwanwoong began to ask his own questions. So Hongjoong, to the best of his ability, caught him up on everything he'd missed since their meeting. 

Hwanwoong whistled when Hongjoong had finished telling him about Jihyo and the doctor. 

"That was a hell of a mess, your luck is astounding Hongjoong-ah" Hwanwoong said, shaking his head from where he was seated in a navigation seat. San was sitting on the floor between them and Seonghwa was standing beside Hongjoong's chair. Yunho was upstairs with Mingi, resting his own body. 

"You're telling me" Hongjoong sighed, 

"I guess all that's left to do is to give you this" Hwanwoong turned his wrist over, tapping something into his holo-screen. Hongjoong's own holo-screen lit up, a message from Hwanwoong coming in. Hongjoong opened it and found a name, 

"Kang Yeosang?" he read, there was also a quadrant, planet, and coordinates. 

"Yeah, he's the diplomat who owns the map. From what I heard, he's only selling it to whoever can read it, it's a family heirloom or something" Hwanwoong shrugged, 

"Thank you" Hongjoong said, saving the information. 

"Thanks for saving my life, some measly info is the least I can do" Hwanwoong said, smiling. "But if I could ask you for one more favor, I'd be really grateful" he said, 

"What is it?" Hongjoong asked, a sort of melancholy look passed over Hwanwoong's face. 

"Drop me off on Urises, I'm ready to go home and settle down" he said, his smile soft. Hongjoong returned it, 

"Sure" he said, turning to adjust their course briefly. Hwanwoong stretched in his seat with a sigh, linking his hands behind his head and sticking his legs out. 

"You should see if that draconian guy wants to be dropped anywhere nearby, that seller is all the way in the roman quadrant" he said, Hongjoong thought briefly of Mingi. He was sure the poor guy would need some more time to heal. Hongjoong didn't mind letting him stay on board while he got his bearings. But he still shrugged a shoulder, 

"We'll go wherever we need to go, the Horizon runs on stardust that it collects as we fly. That's why I bought it, batteries and stardust are pretty easy to come by" Hongjoong said, smirking as he rubbed the arms of his captain's chair affectionately. 

"Hey, hyung, do you think-" a distant scream stopped San's train of thought and startled Hongjoong onto his feet, 

"Yunho" Seonghwa said, and like a blur of smoke he was gone. Hongjoong did a double take, 

"He can shadow travel, come on" San answered quickly, running toward the door of the navigation room. 

"How did I end up with the most preposterous crew in the galaxy?" Hongjoong huffed, chasing them through the ship. San flew into the room ahead of Hongjoong moments later, and then sprinted out seconds after. Hongjoong stumbled to a stop, the smell of smoke reaching his nose as it crawled up the walls of the hall by the guest room. 

"Get the fire extinguisher!" San cried, flailing a bit as he ran back down the hall. 

"What!?" Hongjoong yelled, running to the door and skidding to a stop. Yunho was trying to put a fire out on the bed, Seonghwa was stomping out the fire along the floor, and Mingi was crying in the corner. "What the fuck!?" Hongjoong snapped, grabbing one of the pillows and beating at the fire crawling up the walls. 

"He was startled!" Yunho explained loudly, eyes wide in panic as the fire on the bed hissed at him. 

"What does that even mean?" Hongjoong gritted out, stomping at some of the fire on the floor. 

"He's draconian Hongjoong-ah, related to the human idea of dragons from the- ah! Get off me!" Seonghwa's explanation was cut short when the fire popped and caught the edge of his pants, he patted it frantically. 

"Drag-dra- he breathes fire!?" Hongjoong cried, spinning around. 

"Yes!" They both shouted, was it just his luck!? 

"Move outta the way!" San bellowed, sprinting in with the fire extinguisher. Hongjoong looked at it, eyes blowing wide. 

"Wait, San, don't-" it was too late, San hit the burst button. There was an explosion of white, Hongjoong was full body slapped by a wave of cool, white foam. He was thrown into the wall, plastered there by the foam as it put out the fire with a hiss. 

Once it settled, Hongjoong blinked his eyes open. It was like it had snowed in the room, the entire place blanketed in white. Seonghwa was the only one still standing, an unmoving white statue in the room while the rest of them had been slapped to the walls. Even San had been blasted out of the room, Hongjoong only knew this because he was giggling madly in the hallway. 

"Well...at least the fire's out..." Yunho coughed, wiping the foam from his face and blinking. Hongjoong wiped his face as well, clearing up his vision so he could glare at San as he came waddling into the room. The way he'd been holding the fire extinguisher had filled his shirt and pants with foam, making him look like an overfilled doughnut. 

"Hongjoong-ah...do you have a bucket and a mop?" Seonghwa asked, finally wiping the foam from his face and flicking it off his fingers. 

"We're going to need more than a bucket and a mop" Hongjoong said, peeling himself away from the wall. 

"Hey...where's Mingi?" San asked, squeezing the foam from his clothes. They glanced around, but there was so much foam everywhere that it was hard to tell a chair from a person. 

There was a soft noise, and then a sneeze in the corner. A little hole had been blown in the pile of foam that must have been Mingi, some smoke curling from it. Yunho made his way over, tripping once and slipping twice. He reached into the pile of foam and gently pulled Mingi up, Hongjoong raised a brow. He was the same height as Yunho, and when Yunho wiped the foam from his eyes Hongjoong spotted a pair of sparkly, dark eyes that were still a little teary. 

"I'm sorry..." Mingi said softly, "I got scared" he said, Yunho wiped the rest of the foam from his face as San went over to them. 

"It's alright, Hongjoongie-hyung is a pushover for cute giants" San said slyly, Hongjoong scowled. 

"Just for that, you can clean this up on your own" he said, shuffling toward the door. "Seonghwa-" he turned, making eye contact with Seonghwa where he was stooped, trying to clean a pile of foam on the floor by scooping it into his hands. There was a long moment of silence, in which Yunho coughed again and Seonghwa hesitated to speak. Hongjoong could never win. So he left the room without a word, refusing to make any comment. 

Seonghwa, apparently, was a bit obsessed with neat and tidy. Because after a whole lot of arguing and passing buckets up and down the hall, they were able to get the room clean by mostly his hand. Mingi tried to help, but he was still pretty noodle legged and nervous. He didn't seem to have full control over his hot mouth issue either. If he was startled, he'd cough a little fire, and the embers almost set the ship on fire again. By the time it was all said and done, Hongjoong was bone tired and sitting in his pajamas in the kitchen. Since Seonghwa, San, Mingi, and Yunho didn't have any spare clothes they sat in their underwear. Well, San was in a pair of Hongjoong's underwear, but still. Underwear, all of them. Silently eating whatever they could find for dinner. Hongjoong was picking at a sandwich, Hwanwoong stood nearby with a mug of coffee. He sipped it, sighing. 

"So uh...this is just a thing that's happening, huh?" He said, 

"We don't exactly have a choice" Hongjoong said blandly, 

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, at least your underwear fit you right. Joongie-hyung, how do you even stuff your junk into these?" San said, tugging at the crotch of the underwear again. Hongjoong was smaller than San, so it was no wonder the underwear didn't fit properly. That didn't stop the vein in Hongjoong's forehead from throbbing, though. 

"Quit touching your crotch" Hongjoong snapped, San pouted. Seonghwa looked at ease, legs crossed and a cup of tea in hand. Yunho was as red as ever, and Mingi looked the most uncomfortable he'd been since boarding the ship. 

"Well, I'm going to go and bleach this from my memory. Goodnight everyone" Hwanwoong said, leaving the kitchen. 

"I don't know where he plans on going, the guest room is scorched and I don't have a couch" Hongjoong said, tossing his sandwich aside. 

"He can just sleep on the end of the bed, he can keep our feet warm" San said, entirely amused by the situation. 

"He's not going to do that" Hongjoong said, 

"What are the sleeping arrangements going to be for the night?" Yunho asked, Hongjoong sighed. 

"Well, San and Seonghwa can sleep in my bed. You're welcome too" he said, "though I don't know how comfortable it will be with four people. And I'll have to hunt down some more blankets to make a bed for your fire breathing friend over there, and Hwanwoong" he explained, 

"Yunho can definitely sleep with us, I'll just lay on top of him. Or Hongjoongie-hyung can, we're both pretty light" San grinned, 

"I beg to differ" Hongjoong snorted, 

"Are you calling me fat?" San gasped, Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

"No, but you're dense, in more ways than one" he said, San's mouth fell open. 

"I want a divorce!" He pointed at Hongjoong accusingly, 

"Seonghwa, tell him to stop trying to divorce me. We aren't even married" Hongjoong said, 

"I make no comment in support of either side of this argument" Seonghwa said, sipping his tea serenely. 

"I can't believe my own boyfriend doesn't have my back against my other boyfriend" Hongjoong said, feigning outrage. San stuck his tongue out at him, Hongjoong picked his sandwich up and chucked it at him. San dodged, as expected, but the sandwich went soaring past him into the side of Mingi's head. Hongjoong choked on his tongue, San 'oohed' dramatically. "Shit, sorry, bad aim" Hongjoong apologized quickly, Mingi blinked. 

"I-it's okay...um, what are you...gonna do with me?" he asked, the most he'd spoken since apologizing about the bedroom fire earlier. 

"Uh, well, what do you wanna do?" Hongjoong asked, 

"You're free to make that decision now, Mingi-ssi" Yunho smiled, Mingi shifted in his seat, hands tucked between his knees nervously. 

"I-if I go back out...there, anywhere. I'll be hunted" he said softly, 

"Draconian people are probably worse off than Shadowkin these days" Seonghwa said suddenly, peering into his teacup. "They aren't hunted for sport or merit like we are, they're hunted because they were once considered a threat before they were almost entirely extinguished. Their strength, power, and sheer will to conquer made them a galaxy wide threat for many years" he said, Mingi winced a bit. 

"I-I'm not like that, I don't wanna conquer, I just...I just wanna live somewhere alone, where I'm safe-" his eyes began to well with tears again, Hongjoong's heart kinda hurt for him. He saw all those scars, especially the ones on his back. Which made much more sense now. He'd had his wings ripped away. 

"We can find a place like that for you, Mingi" San said, offering a tender smile. Mingi nodded, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. 

"You're safe here too, with us, so don't worry. We aren't like that doctor" Hongjoong reassured him, Mingi hiccuped softly in answer. Ah man...

After dinner San helped Hongjoong find some blankets, and then they laid out a bed for Hwanwoong in the navigation room and one for Mingi in the main room. When they headed up to crawl into their own bed, Hongjoong noticed Yunho lingering by the door. San was already diving into bed, Seonghwa adjusting the blankets and pillows so they'd all have space. 

Hongjoong watched Yunho for a moment, 

"He'll be okay down there, it stays warm because of the engine" Hongjoong said, Yunho blinked and glanced back at him. 

"O-oh, yeah, I know I just...something about it doesn't feel right. I mean, when he said he wanted to be alone he looked so heart broken" he said, moving into the room. Hongjoong hummed, taking his holo-cuff off and tossing it onto the nightstand. 

"Well, maybe he doesn't wanna be alone. He's been alone for a long time, he's probably just too scared to trust anyone" Hongjoong explained, 

"Yeah, being alone sucks" San said, stretching out and letting one leg hang off the side of the bed, kicking it back and forth. 

"It does" Seonghwa agreed, "I may understand where Mingi is coming from, and I also believe Yunho is right. Mingi is very tender and sweet, but he's wounded. He won't ask to stay, he believes his place is somewhere far from everyone. He would rather distance himself before someone else hurts him" he explained, 

"I get it, yeah. So, what, you wanna convince him to stay? We're already a pretty full cabin here" Hongjoong said, going over to the bed and pushing Yunho into it gently. He went willingly, turning over and crawling to slot himself beside San who immediately turned over and clung to him, a satisfied smile on his face. 

"I just mean, maybe it is safer for him here, with us. We could protect him" Yunho said, Hongjoong climbed into bed and beckoned Seonghwa once the lights were dimmed. 

"I don't know if we could really promise him that, we're just a four person crew. And what we're searching for is kinda of risky as it is" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa climbed into bed and laid in Hongjoong's arms, pulling the covers over everyone. 

"But wouldn't it be better in the end if he came with us? Then he could live in Aether too, safe from everyone" San jumped in, 

"He does have a point" Seonghwa agreed, Hongjoong sighed heavily, letting the warmth of everyone in his bed warm him to the bone. 

"I'll think about it, besides, we don't even know if he trusts us enough to come with us anyway" Hongjoong said, closing his eyes. And he thought of Mingi, handsome features, broad shoulders, and the starriest eyes he's ever seen on another being. It wouldn't be so bad to have someone like him along, but they needed to be careful. So Hongjoong put the thought aside and let himself be taken by sleep. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Days on the Horizon weren't the worst thing in the world. It was maybe three or four days until they reached Hwanwoong's home planet, there was plenty of time to waste. So San found his own entertainment throughout the day. And since Hwanwoong and Mingi were on board, he couldn't just jump Hongjoong and Seonghwa's bones whenever he felt like it. It was bad manners, apparently. Either way, San was finding himself rather entertained with asking Yunho heinously devious questions and seeing which ones turned him the most pink. 

"Have you ever fucked in a public bathroom?" San asked, Yunho was currently trying to fix the charred bed frame so it would hold a mattress again. Seonghwa was dusting and scraping the charred up wallpaper on the other side of the room, 

"No, I have some dignity you know" Yunho said, his ears perfectly red and his cheeks pink. San hummed, 

"Have you ever bottomed?" he asked, reaching from where he was perched in a chair beside the bed to tug gently on Yunho's ear. It was San's favorite thing about Yunho, how easily he blushed and the colors he turned. It was also the first real sign that Yunho had been okay after the scare he gave them the day before. Yunho swatted San's hand away, though. 

"Yes, on occasion, not often" he answered, "why are you asking me this?" he asked, pressing down on the bed frame and finding it structurally sound. San leaned his elbows on the arm of the chair, his chain propped on the back of his bridged hands as he sent Yunho a coy look. 

"Because, if we're boyfriends then I want to rock your world as soon as we have some free time" San said, Yunho covered his face, kneeling beside the bed and bowing forward a little. 

"Seonghwa...please, make him stop" Yunho said, voice a bit muffled. 

"You'll learn to love it...I, on the other hand, cannot stand this wall paper...stubborn..." Seonghwa dwindled off, scratching incessantly at some wallpaper that wouldn't come off. 

"How's it going in here?" Hongjoong knocked on the door frame as he entered, 

"San is accosting me" Yunho lamented, San pouted. 

"I'm just trying to figure which of your buttons I need to push to get you to absolutely destroy me with your huge-" 

"San" Hongjoong said in warning, Yunho looked relieved at Hongjoong's intervention. San only stuck his tongue out childishly, slouching into his chair as Yunho stood and went around to the otherside of the bed frame. The mattress had been discarded below decks, whatever had been burnt up was down there too. "We're about a day from Urises, I want to get some supplies with what units I have left. Who wants to go?" he asked, 

"Oh! I wanna-" 

"Nope, the last time you accompanied me on a trip off the ship you weren't supposed to be there in first place and then you nearly got us killed" Hongjoong cut him off quickly, arms folding. San deflated, pouting. 

"I'll go with you, I want to look for some medical supplies for the ship" Yunho said, dusting his hands free of dust and ash. 

"I'll go as well, your cleaning supplies are...lacking" Seonghwa said, frowning at the half removed and burnt wallpaper. 

"So what am I supposed to do?" San asked, 

"Stay here and watch the ship, and Mingi, he's like a ghost around here" Hongjoong said, "just yesterday I went into the kitchen to get a snack and found him sitting underneath the table just braiding the threads on his pants. Which reminds me, we need to get him a shirt" he snapped his fingers, 

"But he won't hardly talk to me, he talks to me even less than the first time we met" San complained, 

"Then figure out what makes him comfortable, get him to open up. Maybe then he'll finally figure out where he wants us to take him after we drop off Hwanwoong" Hongjoong said, San frowned. What could he possibly do to make Mingi comfortable? He'd already tried being coy, he tried making jokes, or offering him some of his snacks. Which reminded San, 

"Hyung, can you get me chips?" he asked, Hongjoong paused on his way, seemingly done with their mini rendezvous. 

"I'll look, but we have a lot of stuff to buy and I'm running low on funds" he said, 

"I have some units, I could probably pay for most of our things" Yunho offered, San turned a fluttery gaze on Yunho. 

"Please get me chips?" he asked, Yunho smiled a bit as he moved to follow Hongjoong out of the room. 

"If we can find any, I'll get them for you" Yunho promised, San grinned. They left the room, Seonghwa had turned his attention to the burnt up molding along the bottom of the wall. 

"This will never come out...we'd have to renovate the whole room" he mumbled to himself, San slipped out of his chair and crept over, throwing himself across Seonghwa's back once he was close enough. 

"Hyungie, play with me, I'm bored" San mewled, Seonghwa waved him off, dragging his fingers along the bottom panel of the wall and frowning at the ash on his fingertips. 

"Sannie, there's a lot to do here, I'll play with you later" he said, San huffed and stood up, swinging his arms a bit. 

"What am I supposed to do until then?" he asked, 

"Perhaps you could go try Mingi, like Hongjoong said. Make him comfortable, see if he'll speak to you" Seonghwa suggested, scooting along the wall to assess what damage there was. San sighed, fine, he'd talk to Mingi. 

He left the room and went downstairs in search of the dragon man, unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen on the main floor or in the navigation room. San checked the kitchen and even looked under the table to see if Mingi was there like Hongjoong had said. Sure enough, there he was, curled forward and knotting the frayed edges of his pants. 

"Hey" San said, offering a bright, dimpled smile. Mingi flicked his gaze up at him, and then focused on the threads again. San's smile fell, well, so much for that method. He lowered himself to his knees, crawling under the table and settling beside him. It was easier for San to sit there, he was almost short enough to straighten his back. Mingi, however, was a bit cramped. "So...what's with the hideout? There are plenty of comfy chairs in the navigation room, and I told Hongjoongie-hyung to get a couch. Maybe he'll bring one home tomorrow" San said idly, Mingi didn't say anything. Great...so he'd just sit here and talk to himself then. San began drawing circles in the dust beneath the table, humming softly. 

"It feels..safer" Mingi said suddenly, San glanced at him. Mingi's lips were pressed into a line, his brows furrowed. 

"Is it because you were in a cage?" San asked, uncertain for a moment. But Mingi nodded and San's heart ached a bit, "you're not in a cage anymore though, and you're safe here. I promise you on my life, we wouldn't have rescued you if we were gonna hurt you" San prodded, 

"But...the doctor, he rescued me too...from a woman in the Alpines" Mingi said softly, 

"We-well, we're different" San defended, not really sure what direction to take this. "We're good people, Hongjoongie-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung especially. They take care of me, and sometimes I take care of them" San said, "I know Hongjoongie-hyung can be kinda rough, but he's super sweet. When we're going to sleep he pets me, like this-" San reached out, Mingi flinched back hard enough that he smacked his back into the wall. San froze, hand hovering in the air. Mingi covered his head, whimpering. San couldn't imagine being scared of pats or hugs, what kind of awful existence was this guy living? "Mingi..." he said, scooting forward a bit. "Mingi, look" he whispered, reaching out and touching Mingi's wrists. San could feel him tensing, breathing a bit labored from fear. "It doesn't hurt, just touching, see?" San said, gently brushing his hands along Mingi's arms until he lowered them cautiously. San moved his hands up to his upper arms, and then his shoulders. Then he cupped them around his neck, Mingi's gaze flashed with fear. San only gave him a patient smile, much like Seonghwa. Then he cupped Mingi's face, feeling his sharp jaw and hot skin. He must run a hotter temperature than other species. Either way, San only held him until he relaxed. "Not scary, right? I'm just touching you, it's affection" he explained, Mingi's lips trembled. 

"I know...m-my mom used to...hold me when we slept" he said, voice breaking. San didn't like how life had treated Mingi, not in the slightest. It was just like Seonghwa, but this was a very different result. While Seonghwa had grown wise, had grown stronger and calmer. Mingi had been broken down to a trembling foundation. And San wasn't the smartest, he wasn't the strongest, but he was good at this. He could put Mingi back together, at least a little. 

San got onto his knees, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Mingi carefully, slowly. And he could feel Mingi tense all over, anxious. San rested his cheek against Mingi's shoulder, stroking the back of his head gently, carding his fingers through long, unruly locks. It took a long time, long enough that San's knees began to ache, but Mingi eventually melted into the embrace, into the touches. 

"Hugs are good for the soul" San murmured, letting Mingi begin to rest his weight in San's arms. He adjusted, sitting back and letting Mingi curl up in his lap, eyes falling closed as San continued to run his fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. Just like Seonghwa and Hongjoong did for San. "Mingi, where do you wanna go after tomorrow? You can go anywhere you want, we'll take you" San said, Mingi blinked his eyes open, a rumbling in his chest as he hummed. 

"I don't know anywhere...I was born in a slave hut on Dentrimi, whenever I was moved places I was in a crate or cage" he explained quietly, San frowned. 

"Well, now you can see anything and go anywhere, you really can't think of anything?" he asked, Mingi was quiet for a moment, letting San's ministrations lull him. 

"Somewhere safe...far from everyone, with people who love me...but-" Mingi's voice broke, tears filling his eyes. "My mom died a couple years ago, she's the only one that did...I really miss her" he said, hot, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into San's pant leg. San smiled a bit, 

"What was she like?" he asked, Mingi sniffled a bit. 

"Warm...loving, she always sang to me at night so I could sleep. And if she got her hands on anything yummy she always gave it to me" he reminisced, and he kept talking for a while, until he began to fall asleep. He was a puddle in San's lap, and San decided this was fine too. Even if he wasn't having fun or running around, this was comfortable. Mingi was really warm though, dragon people really must run hot. 

The next day they were landing on Urises, it seemed nice from the viewing screen. Hongjoong had to land the Horizon in a field not far from a city. San wanted so desperately to explore, but Hongjoong was grounding him. So he stood in the docking room, arms folded, and pout etched into his face. 

"We won't be long" Seonghwa promised, giving San a kiss on the temple. 

"If you're that peeved about it, you can come with me during our next pit stop" Hongjoong said, adjusting the translator in his ear. San scowled, 

"There won't be another pit stop, we're going straight to Selkari after this" he said, Hongjoong was already skidding down the hatch. 

"Sorry, can't hear you, we'll be back soon!" he called, Seonghwa gave San an apologetic smile before following Hongjoong down. Hwanwoong was a little steadier on his feet today, so he smacked on San on the back in a friendly manner before jogging down the hatch. 

"See you when I see you, Sannie" he said, grinning. San huffed, 

"Don't worry, I'll find some snacks for you" Yunho promised as he moved past San, but San grabbed him by the back of his shirt. 

"Give me a goodbye kiss at least" San pouted, Yunho blinked and then rubbed his right ear a bit. 

"U-um, well, I uh..." he hesitated and San deflated, letting go of him. 

"Fine, it's fine, you're not comfortable with it yet" he murmured, turning to go. But Yunho caught his shoulder, San glanced back at him at the same time that Yunho leaned down, pressing an innocent kiss to San's lips. Just a peck, but San was startled nonetheless. 

"We'll be back soon" Yunho smiled, ears as red as ever. San's heart swelled a few sizes bigger, 

"Okay" he chirped, happy as a clam as Yunho went hurrying down the hatch. "Aurora, close it up" San said, whipping a finger in the air as he turned around to go back up onto the main deck. 

"Closing the hatch" Aurora said, the hatch whirring as it was lifted. Upstairs San went to find Mingi, humming as he went, skipping just a bit. He found Mingi in the kitchen sipping a mug of something, 

"Mingi!" San cheered, startling Mingi a bit. "It's just us for a few hours, what do you wanna do?" San asked, hopping onto one of the stools at the table and smiling. Mingi blinked, hummed, and then peered into his mug. 

"Finish my chocolate milk?" he said finally, San blinked. That was so cute...

"S-sure" San said, biting back some laughter. "But after that, is there anything you wanna do? We could listen to music, or play a game with Aurora" San suggested, Mingi took a drink of his milk, leaving a creamy, brown mustache behind. 

"Um...whatever you want to do is fine" he said finally, San sighed as he slipped off the stool. 

"You obviously don't have a clue how much fun an empty ship can be so I'll decide, and wipe that milk mustache before I kiss it off your face" he said, Mingi blinked slowly at him, and then giggled. San froze, turning robotically back toward Mingi. "Did you just...giggle?" San said, disbelieving. Mingi immediately clammed up, mouth snapping shut and eyes lowering. "Whoa, don't you dare stop doing that, that's the best sound I've heard out of you yet. Come on, give me more, how do I get you to make that sound again?" San asked, scurrying over and prodding at Mingi. His sides, his stomach, his chest. Mingi squirmed, 

"U-um, I don't-I don't know, I-" San pinched his nipple experimentally and the noise that came out of Mingi that time wasn't a giggle, it was a whine. San stared owlishly at Mingi, who was slapping his hands over his mouth, looking mortified. 

"I think I like that sound better" San said, grinning. Mingi was turning pink in the face, 

"I-I don't know what that was" he whimpered, 

"Well" San walked his fingers up Mingi's chest, "with your permission I could do it again, and then some. No sex though, I'm kind of taken three ways" he said, smiling coyly. Mingi seemed hesitant, however. San pulled his hand back and then rested both of them on Mingi's narrow waist, it was impossibly small for how lanky and tall he was. San adored it anyway, "or we could nap, play a board game, whatever you wanna do" he said, cocking his head a bit to peer up at Mingi's face. 

"C-can you...I just um..." Mingi let go of a shaky breath, 

"Take your time" San prompted, Mingi flexed his hands in his lap a bit. 

"Can you just...hold me? Sometimes I feel like my skin is crawling and it helps when you touch me" he explained, San smiled. 

"Of course, I'd be honored to" he said, Mingi's smile was tentative, but it was there nonetheless. "Let's go take up the bed, Hongjoongie-hyung won't mind" San took Mingi's hands, tugging him off the stool carefully. Mingi went willingly, letting San drag him all the way up to the upper deck, chocolate milk forgotten. 

San dove into the bed first, rolling around and stretching. It smelled like all of them and San could almost pick out each scent. Mingi fidgeted by the foot of the bed, however. San sat up, leaning back on his palms. 

"Don't be shy, come on, we could probably take an awesome nap right now" San said, scooting up and pushing the covers down. Seonghwa had made it a habit to make the bed every morning now, so San had to wrestle with the tightly tucked sheet beneath the duvet. Mingi took a breath and finally climbed onto the bed, each movement careful until he was up beside San. San smiled, patting the pillow beside him. Mingi lowered himself onto it, shifting a bit. San pulled the covers over them, tucking Mingi in a bit. "Comfy?" San asked, Mingi nodded, kneading the blankets a bit. 

"It...smells" he murmured, San snorted. 

"Sorry, four guys in one bed can get a little hot, we sweat" he said, Mingi shook his head. 

"Not like that, I just...I can smell each of you. You smell like night air, and Hongjoong smells kinda spicy, like the kind of fruit that makes your throat burn. Seonghwa smells like lilac, it's clean...Yunho smells like this plant, I don't remember what it's called. Like medicine, and a little like wood" he was staring at the ceiling, gaze just sort of drifting as he described each of their scents. 

"I can see that...so, Yunho smells like a medicine cabinet?" San asked, a half grin on his face. 

"Kind of, more like a house, like...home" Mingi murmured, and San felt his own smile fall as a smile grew on Mingi's face. San could feel his heart drop into his stomach, and maybe out his butt. Seonghwa was by far the hottest person San had ever seen, Hongjoong was adorable, and Yunho was handsome. But Mingi was just as gorgeous, and his smile made his shiny eyes light up like they were full of stars. San threw himself back against the bed, grabbing fistfuls of the blanket and staring hard at the ceiling. This was a problem, a big problem. Abort mission, abort mission. "San? Are you okay?" Mingi asked, leaning over San a bit. 

"Yup, fine, should we nap now? I think we should nap" San said tersely, Mingi seemed hesitant again. San rubbed his face, okay, focus, be a good person. Control, calm, control...you've got this San. "Alright, come here" he opened his arms, Mingi slotted himself against San immediately, pressing his face against San's chest and laying an arm over San's waist. San began his usual petting, combing Mingi's hair and rubbing his scalp gently with the pads of his fingers. 

It took a while, but San not only willed away a slight boner but also the burning in his chest that was begging him to kiss Mingi silly. He was already working on a relationship with Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Yunho. Yunho especially. That's where San needed to focus, he couldn't be getting googly eyes for someone else. Even if that someone else was so sweet and timid with the biggest, sparkliest eyes he'd ever seen. Plus a tiny waist, broad shoulders, an ass to die for. And those lips- 

San slapped himself in the face, startling Mingi. 

"S-San?" Mingi murmured, peering up at him. San had to cover his eyes, 

"I'm fine, just a fly, don't worry" he said, 

"San...can I ask you something?" Mingi asked softly, San took a steadying breath and removed his hand from his eyes, peering down at Mingi who was staring at him with those same starry eyes. 

"What is it?" San asked, hoping to go back to napping soon so he could sort himself out in silence. 

"What's it...what's it like to kiss? I saw you and Hongjoong do it, you looked happy" Mingi said, looking timid. San, on the other hand, was going to combust. 

"You've-you've never kissed anyone?" it was a dumb question, Mingi had grown up in captivity. San was pretty sure there wasn't much time to go around hooking up with people. Sure enough, Mingi shook his head, looking embarrassed. San chewed his bottom lip, he should just give him a bland description and be done with it. Let the topic die. But Mingi was chewing his own bottom lip now, and it was so tempting. But this was cheating right? He couldn't kiss Mingi, that was a no-no. San was a committed man, a loyal man. But maybe if his boyfriends gave him permission...it was just one measly kiss after all, just so Mingi could have the experience. He'd be doing him a service...right? "Give me a second" San said, wiggling out from under Mingi. Mingi rolled away as San clambered out of bed, San sprinted out of the room and down to the navigation room. He grabbed the holo-screen beside Hongjoong's chair, "Aurora, call Hongjoong" San said frantically, 

"Contacting captain Hongjoong" Aurora said, San tapped his fingers as he waited for Hongjoong to pick up. It took a little while but he did, it looked like he was in a bathroom. 

"What is it? Are you okay? The ship isn't on fire, is it?" Hongjoong asked in one breath, San scoffed. 

"What do you take me for? You really think I can't babysit your hunk of junk for a few hours without burning the place down?" he was momentarily distracted from his original reason for calling, 

"I was just making sure" Hongjoong said, frowning. 

"Well that isn't why I'm calling, I-" San stopped, unsure how to word this. 

"San? What is it?" Hongjoong prompted, San fidgeted a bit. 

"So, here's the thing, Mingi asked me what it was like to kiss someone. And I found out he's never kissed anyone-" 

"And you want to kiss him?" Hongjoong asked, brow raised. San pressed his lips together, but nodded. Hongjoong let go of a breath, murmuring something to someone off screen. Then Seonghwa appeared in the screen, Yunho peered over their heads as he slipped into view as well. 

"What's this about a kiss?" Seonghwa asked, 

"I haven't done it! I just wanted permission to do it..." San pursed his lips, mumbling a bit. 

"Mmm...I think it's harmless, what do you two think?" Hongjoong asked, 

"I'm still pushing to have Mingi join us, if he'll be more comfortable because you two bonded this way then I'm for it" Yunho said, shrugging. 

"I agree, I'm rather curious about him as well. I'm only a bit irked you keep getting first dibs" Seonghwa said, a bit of a gleam in his gaze. 

"Are we just collecting boyfriends now? My ship can only carry so many" Hongjoong said, San leaned forward a bit. 

"But Mingi's so pretty, and he's sweet. And he can breathe fire, plus he loves to cuddle. You guys don't like to cuddle, well, sometimes. But Mingi likes to cuddle all the time!" San pleaded, now fighting for more than a kiss. San wanted to keep Mingi close, to keep him safe. 

"We'll talk about this more when we get home" Hongjoong said, "and yes, you can kiss him. We'll be back soon, don't do anything stupid!" that was the last thing Hongjoong said before the call cut out, San grinned. Mingi wasn't stupid, he was hot. San bounded out of the navigation room back to his shared bedroom. Mingi was half asleep, curled up beneath the blankets. 

"Hey" San greeted, climbing back onto the bed, revved and ready to go. But when Mingi turned over, his hair sticking up on one side, San paused. Mingi yawned, reaching out to San. And when San let Mingi pull him down, all he did was cuddle him, arms and legs tangled. San stared at the ceiling, listening to Mingi breathe slowly. And somehow, San preferred this. He turned his head, peering at Mingi's face. It was the most peaceful San had ever seen him, and he really liked it. Not quite as much as he liked his smile or his giggle, or even the noises he could possibly make during sex. But he still liked it a lot. So with a huff, San closed his eyes and let himself sink into a comfortable nap. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

"He's going to fuck him" Hongjoong said simply as he washed his hands, Yunho made a choked noise beside him. 

"I really must be quicker with my conquests" Seonghwa sighed, arms folded as he stood by the door. 

"We better be your only conquests" Hongjoong scoffed, turning the water off and drying his hands. "Seriously, four of us was fine. Two in each room, and I kind of really like all of you. But five of us? That's pushing it" he said, 

"You don't like Mingi?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong shrugged. 

"He's definitely hot, but the guy hardly looks at me let alone talks to me" he said, 

"He's just getting used to you, while San may be a bit pushy he's still good at reading people. You're a little-" Hongjoong turned a scathing look on Yunho who smiled awkwardly, hands coming up in a defensive gesture. 

"I'm a little what?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Abrasive" Seonghwa finished for him, Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

"So what? Someone needs to be the tough guy" he said, 

"I don't mean to be rude, but I believe I'm more likely to win in a fight" Seonghwa said, smiling brightly as Hongjoong and Yunho headed out of the bathroom. 

"I have to agree with that" Yunho said, throwing his hands up again in defense when Hongjoong shot him a glare. 

"Fine, whatever, but I'm still the captain" he said, the warehouse they were in was selling all sorts of stuff. Legally, this time. 

"Aye, aye, captain" Yunho said, an amused half smile on his lips. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, then looked around. 

After leaving Hwanwoong at his old house on the far side of the city, a teary goodbye, and a quick map check they had ended up here. This planet's version of Costco. Costless. It would have all the essentials, including food pods for the kitchen. They were almost out. 

"What's on the list?" Hongjoong asked, already scoping out his route. 

"If we divide it up we should be done in no time" Seonghwa said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a piece of paper. Hongjoong nodded and tapped his holo-screen. 

"Alright, give it to me" he said, 

"Yunho, get serrow, bandages, cauterizer, iv bags, needles, and blood tablets" Seonghwa read off, 

"Got it" Yunho said, seeming to commit it all to memory. 

"I'll get food pods, water tablets, snacks for San, clothes for Mingi, San, Yunho, and myself" Seonghwa read, 

"If you could find me a new pair of gloves I'd appreciate it" Hongjoong said,

"Sure, and then for you, translator chips and ear pieces, something marked 'danger' and something else written as 'hse'. Whatever that is" Seonghwa said, raising a brow as he glanced at Hongjoong. And Hongjoong understood exactly what he'd written, so he typed it all into his memo before slapping his hand over it. 

"Alright, meet at the front in twenty minutes" he said, with a murmur of agreement they parted ways. The 'danger' of what he needed to pick up wasn't something he needed Seonghwa or Yunho to know about just yet. Since Hongjoong had something to protect now he needed to be prepared for any trouble they ran into. So he was going to get an upgrade. 

There was an entire section of the warehouse for weapons of various kinds. Hongjoong watched carefully for something that would suit him. There were traditional guns, like Hongjoong's pistol. Then there were blasters of various kinds, from plasma to electricity. There were even gauntlets and hand held weapons, swords, crossbows, all sorts of things. But as he walked, Hongjoong settled on a newer pistol. Specifically, one that had different settings on it. 

"See something you like?" Hongjoong glanced at the woman that approached him, she was dressed in all black, her figure a perfect hourglass. Her eyes were pink and Hongjoong could see fangs peeking from between her lips. Definitely Agoran. 

"That one, how much?" Hongjoong pointed at the pistol he had his eye on, 

"Ah, the everglow. Seven different blast settings, plus a chamber for unique bullets. Hardly any whiplash and compact" the Agoran woman tried to sell him on it, which he was, but she didn't need to know that. 

"I asked for the price, not its life's story" Hongjoong said blandly, the woman smiled, amused. Hongjoong took his pistol from his hip, "I'll throw this in as a trade" he said, showing her the pistol. The woman took it, inspecting it. 

"Earthen, a couple of years old, but looking good. Does it take new ammo?" she asked, 

"Check the chamber" Hongjoong said, she raised a brow but with a jerk of her wrist the barrel opened. It glowed blue, she smiled a bit. 

"Very nice" she said, 

"How much?" Hongjoong asked again, she flicked the chamber closed. 

"Twelve hundred, I'll even throw in a few cases of ammo" she offered, 

"How many?" Hongjoong asked, she seemed to consider it as she peered at him. 

"Five of ten" she said, he was sold. 

"Mm, I'll keep looking" Hongjoong said, holding his hand out for his pistol. 

"Ten hundred, the five cases, and a holster" the woman offered, Hongjoong couldn't help the grin. 

"Deal" he said, 

"Alright, let me get it down for you" the woman said, going toward the shelf the everglow was resting on. Hongjoong turned his wrist, loading the units for transfer. The woman gathered some things from her cart and came back over to Hongjoong, she had five cases in one arm. The everglow was in her other hand, tucked into a black holster. "Here you are" she offered the gun first, Hongjoong took it and tested the weight. It was comfortable, not unlike his own pistol. Which he handed over to take the cases of ammo, 

"Thank you" Hongjoong said, offering his wrist. The woman took a scanner from her waist, scanning his wrist and transferring the units. Hongjoong stuffed the cases into his jacket pockets, strapping the holster to his waist. It was comfortable, even if he had to tighten it a bit. 

"Make sure to check the ion battery after a hundred discharges, they get a little wonky sometimes but it's an easy fix" the woman warned, 

"I will, thanks again" Hongjoong said, turning to go. The woman waved and Hongjoong went off to find the next thing on his list. The 'hse' on the list. Holo-screens for everyone. The one he had on his wrist was standard for communication and GPS, basic day to day needs. It was how he stayed connected to Aurora too. So he figured now that Seonghwa, San, and Yunho would be staying on board it would be a good idea for them to have one. 

As he walked, searching for someone selling what he was looking for, Hongjoong couldn't help but think of Mingi. It hadn't exactly been a walk in the park falling for San and Seonghwa, or even integrating Yunho. It was taking effort and care, something Hongjoong already wasn't used to doing. And now they wanted to invite Mingi into the place they were making for themselves, it was still so new and unsteady. Hongjoong didn't want to risk shattering it. But they all seemed so set on having Mingi too...what was he supposed to do? His affections could only be stretched so far. San was a bit high maintenance, and Hongjoong was still figuring Yunho out. Seonghwa was probably the easiest, he was honest and spoke about his thoughts. Hongjoong could talk to him too. But Mingi wouldn't even talk to Hongjoong, how was he supposed to want to bring him into their relationship this way? 

Hongjoong sighed, slowing his steps a bit. Just...focus, find the holo-screens. Worry about the rest later. Later...


	10. Time Equals Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, mingi is babie and i love him  
> also, sm*t warning!  
> also, also, this chapter was mostly about their relationship (i swear like most of this hasn't been about their relationship) and how soft mingi is despite how shitty life has been, the idea is that his mom protected the part of mingi that makes him value love so much. (as if mingi isnt the sweetest babie there is)  
> anyway, enjoy <3!

It didn't take long for them to get what they needed and to get back to the ship, Hongjoong had the bag with the surprise in his left arm. He had a bag with the rest of the things on his list in the other. Seonghwa and Yunho had their arms full too. 

"So, are you gonna tell us what you got?" Yunho asked, pausing as they reached the Horizon. Untouched and still in one piece out in the field thankfully. Hongjoong signaled Aurora, the hatch clicking and whirring as it began to lower. 

"You'll see" Hongjoong said cryptically, Yunho raised a brow but didn't prod about it further. Once the hatch was low enough they headed up, letting it close up behind them. They put their bags on the main floor table, Hongjoong tied his up so they couldn't peak before San was there. "San" he called, expecting him to be running around somewhere. There was no response, however. "San?" Hongjoong called again, this time a bit concerned. 

"Maybe they're on the upper level" Seonghwa suggested, 

"Yeah but he should still be able to hear me" Hongjoong said, going toward the hall. Seonghwa followed him, Yunho did too. Hongjoong figured it was either out of concern or curiosity, he didn't think about it much as they went up to the next level. They weren't in the guest room, and when Hongjoong opened their bedroom door he paused. He took in the two figures tangled up in the sheets, then sighed. "Told you, did we make a bet? Because I won" he said, going over to shake them awake. 

"I beg to differ Hongjoong-ah" Seonghwa said, following Hongjoong over to the bed. "Do you notice anything? Like the fact that it doesn't smell like sex, and they're still in their clothes?" he smiled, reaching out to rub San's cheek with a knuckle, to which San whined softly at. Hongjoong frowned, sure enough San and Mingi were wearing clothes. Well, Mingi was still without a shirt, but his pants were on. And it was true, the room smelled like it usually did. Not hot or stuffy or sweaty. "I believe I won this bet" Seonghwa said, 

"So what did he call us for if he was just gonna nap?" Hongjoong asked, Mingi stirred with a soft whimper. Hongjoong glanced at him, Mingi's brow was pinched and his lips were parted, air rushing past them. He made a pathetic noise, leg kicking. "What is he doing?" Hongjoong asked, a bit concerned. 

"It looks like he's having a nightmare" Yunho said, coming over to join them at the side of the bed. Mingi made another sad sound, nuzzling at San's arm. San seemed to instinctively pull Mingi closer, murmuring something in his still mostly asleep state. Mingi seemed to settle then, 

"Let's let them be" Seonghwa said, guiding Hongjoong with a hand on the small of his back. They left the room and Hongjoong had to say, he was a little perplexed. Seonghwa and San had their share of nightmares, Hongjoong had always been the one to hold them. To soothe San at night or let Seonghwa tremble until he had calmed. It was kind of strange to see San doing that for Mingi. Only because...San was his baby, it was Hongjoong's job to take care of him. San needed him...didn't he? Obviously not as much as Hongjoong thought if he was coddling Mingi like that. 

Hongjoong took his bag of holo-screen cuffs and sat on the floor in the main room, Seonghwa was pulling out the clothes he'd picked for everyone. 

"I hope I got the right sizes" Seonghwa said, pulling a big sweater out of his bag. It was a soft blue, "do you think he'll like it?" he asked, 

"I think so, but he runs a pretty hot temperature. Don't you think he'll overheat in that?" Yunho asked, 

"Mm, perhaps, well, I'll switch it around then. I'll give you this and I'll give him the shirt I bought" Seonghwa mended, handing Yunho the sweater and digging around in his bag some more. He produced a black shirt, "I also got you some pants, I checked your tag before we left so I got the size right" Seonghwa said, taking a pair of dark pants and handing them to Yunho. Wasn't that nice, very thoughtful. Hongjoong felt bitterness bite at him as he dug into his own bag, he pulled out the first cuff and began tinkering with it. 

"Thank you, I needed pants" Yunho said, putting the pants aside to try the sweater on. "Wow, this is so soft" he said, Seonghwa smiled. 

"I thought so too, that's why I figured Mingi would like it" he said, Yunho patted his own chest and then Seonghwa wrapped his arms around him, feeling the sweater and pressing into Yunho. 

"It feels even better on you" Seonghwa smiled, Yunho hugged him back for a moment, ears tinging pink. Hongjoong began to chew on the inside of his cheek, a strange sort of anger welling in his chest. 

"You think so? It's super comfortable, good job Seonghwa-hyung" Yunho said, patting Seonghwa on the back before they parted. 

"I got San some new pants and a t shirt too" Seonghwa said, going back to filing through his bags. "I know he'll never part with that cloak so I figured a thin long sleeved one would work" he explained, 

"You're probably right" Yunho agreed, "I think he's really getting through to Mingi, don't you think?" he said, his gaze softening. 

"I do, I think it's good for San too, he often feels unimportant" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong scoffed. He felt unimportant? "Hongjoong?" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong grabbed the bag of cuffs and stood up, going to the navigation room without a word. He could feel their eyes boring into his back. 

Hongjoong sat down against his captain's chair, fiddling with the cuff some more. He turned it on, the holo-screen beeping. He went to type Seonghwa's name into it, but hesitated. What was he doing..? He sighed, lowering the cuff into his lap. The door to the navigation room slid open again, 

"Hongjoongie, are you alright?" Seonghwa asked, approaching with Yunho trailing after him. They came and settled on either side of him, Hongjoong tapped the cuff in his lap for a moment. 

"I'm...important, right?" Hongjoong murmured, wincing at his own words a bit. 

"Of course you are, you're our captain" Seonghwa said, 

"Yeah" Yunho agreed, Hongjoong frowned. 

"That doesn't actually mean anything though, I don't even steer the ship. Aurora does it all" he said, staring hard at his knees. 

"Hongjoong-ah, what's brought this on?" Seonghwa asked, and Hongjoong could have lied, he could have brushed it off and dealt with it later. It was petty, after all. He should just grow up and get over it. But he couldn't help the strange sort of ache in his chest. 

"I thought San needed me, for everything. But he's actually really capable and really smart, and neither of you need me. I just...I'm kind of useless in the grand scheme" Hongjoong explained, Seonghwa took Hongjoong's hands, massaging them gently. 

"Do we have to need you? Can't we just want you?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"B-but what do I even bring to the relationship? A ship?" he muttered, Yunho rested a hand on Hongjoong's thigh. 

"You bring direction and support" he said, 

"And a rather zealous mouth" Seonghwa said, lips curling a bit. Hongjoong felt warmth crawl up his neck as he scoffed, 

"Please, you and San seem to have that title to yourselves" he said, "I guess it's just...I'm scared you'll get tired of me, and I know it's early to be worried about that but it feels like you two are falling in love all over and I barely have enough for the three of you. What if you find someone even better? There won't be anymore room for me" he explained softly,

"Hongjoong-ah, there will always be a place for you with us" Seonghwa said, 

"If you're worried about Mingi staying, we can always just find a remote place for him in the Demi quadrant. Somewhere he'll be safe so we won't have to worry" Yunho offered, and Hongjoong felt a rush of guilt almost immediately. 

"No, I...after seeing him and San together, I think I may be warming to the idea of having him around" he said, tapping his fingers nervously again. 

"Are you certain?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong nodded. 

"Yeah, plus I don't think San would forgive me if I just kicked him out" he said,

"Mm, perhaps not, they seem rather attached" Seonghwa smiled, Hongjoong peered at the cuff in his lap. And finally he entered Seonghwa's name, connecting it to Aurora's main frame. 

"I bought one of these for each of you, so we can stay in contact" Hongjoong said, taking Seonghwa's non-dominant hand and putting the cuff on. It lit up with a greeting, Seonghwa's gaze sparkled as he peered at it. "You can take it off whenever you want, but it's water proof and it's connected to Aurora. I'll ping you my contact too" Hongjoong explained, 

"Thank you...truly, this is fantastic" Seonghwa said, touching the edge of it tentatively. Hongjoong took out the next one, turned it on, and entered Yunho's name. He handed it over once it was all set up, 

"Thank you Hongjoong...hyung" Yunho said, smiling softly as he adjusted the cuff on his forearm. Hongjoong flushed a bit, 

"It's no problem" he said, a bit of a laugh in his voice to avoid his own awkwardness. "I got San one too, but I guess I'll give it to him when he wakes up" he said, 

"Mm...you know, they'll probably be asleep a while. Mingi doesn't sleep well at night, and San sleeps like the dead" Yunho said idly, Hongjoong raised a brow slowly. 

"He does" he agreed, "what are you getting at exactly?" he asked, Seonghwa scooted in closer, sliding a hand up Hongjoong's thigh. 

"I believe he means to say, we have some alone time" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong felt a spike of arousal at the implication. 

"Ah...yup, we're doing this" Hongjoong climbed into Yunho's lap, linking his hands behind his head just as Yunho rested his hands on Hongjoong's hips. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks" Hongjoong said, grinning as he leaned in. Yunho kissed him, and it was every bit as satisfying as he expected it to be. He could feel Seonghwa slide up behind him, running his hands along Hongjoong's sides and up his chest. 

"Does San have any lube hidden around here?" Yunho asked, 

"Probably, hold on" Hongjoong said, wiggling out of their grasp and hurrying around to his own chair. It was the last place Hongjoong had taken San before the black market. He opened the lower compartment on his seat and sure enough, Hongjoong's spare bottle of lube was inside among a few other things. Yunho and Seonghwa had stood up and Seonghwa was pulling Yunho around, pressing him into Hongjoong's captain's chair. 

"I'll open him up, enjoy the show" Seonghwa smiled, laying a kiss on Yunho's lips before beckoning Hongjoong. While Hongjoong had done his share of embarrassing things with and without his current boyfriends, Hongjoong had never been one to put on a show. Seonghwa, however, very much was. So as Seonghwa reeled Hongjoong in, kissing him with swipes of tongue and nips from his teeth, he divested Hongjoong of his clothes until he was bare as the day he was born. He was half hard but the moment Seonghwa took a hold of him Hongjoong filled out in record time. At a particularly hard twist of Seonghwa's palm across the head of his cock Hongjoong made a pathetic sound, knees wobbling. "Down" Seonghwa said softly, pressing Hongjoong down by the shoulders. While Hongjoong expected to stay on his knees while Seonghwa stood over him, he was surprised when Seonghwa lowered himself and maneuvered Hongjoong onto all fours, ass facing Yunho. 

Hongjoong hid his face in his arms, 

"This is embarrassing" he muttered, Seonghwa smiled as he ran a hand down Hongjoong's spine before grabbing a handful of his ass. 

"It won't be in a moment" he assured him, Hongjoong doubted that greatly. But there was a pop and then a glob of lube was poured down the crack of his ass. Seonghwa didn't even hesitate to scoop it up and rub it into Hongjoong's rim, pressing in gently. "I've found that this part of Hongjoong is rather sensitive, not quite as sensitive as my own but enough to be fun" he said, and then he drove a finger into Hongjoong fast enough and harsh enough that Hongjoong's back arched, a loud groan escaping him. Seonghwa didn't relent, rubbing around and driving it as deep into Hongjoong as he could get it. Hongjoong began to writhe, warmth crawling beneath his skin pleasantly. Before long, Seonghwa pressed a second finger into him. "I believe we'll have to get four fingers into him, you're very well endowed darling" Seonghwa said, still speaking to Yunho as if Hongjoong wasn't here. And despite his earlier feelings of neglect, Hongjoong was kind of into it. He felt like he was only there for them to use, and something about that made Hongjoong's skin warm in the best way. 

"H-he's so small..." Yunho said, his breathing sounding labored. 

"He is, I'm almost afraid you'll break him" Seonghwa said, sounding delighted. "I can't wait to hear the noises he makes, I could come from their sound alone" he laid a sudden smack on Hongjoong's ass, eliciting a soft cry from Hongjoong as he drove three of his fingers deep into him. Hongjoong's thighs trembled, lungs clenching a bit as Seonghwa poked right around his prostate. Then he did the cruelest thing, he spread his fingers slowly, opening Hongjoong up. 

"Haah" Hongjoong keened, body buzzing and cock impossibly hard. "Please" he breathed, 

"Mm? Are you ready?" Seonghwa asked, "but I haven't gotten to four fingers yet, just a bit more" he said, rubbing his free hand up and down Hongjoong's back before finally sliding his pinky in alongside his three fingers. Hongjoong felt stuffed, it almost made him want to drool. Was Yunho really that big? Hongjoong couldn't imagine what it was going to be like. Seonghwa pulled his fingers out finally, helping Hongjoong sit up to turn him around. Seonghwa kissed him, warming Hongjoong's skin as he ran his hands all over the place. 

"Ah..." Hongjoong whimpered when Seonghwa rolled his nipple, 

"Come on" he murmured, helping Hongjoong onto unsteady footing as they approached Yunho. Hongjoong could already see how hard he was, his cock straining against his zipper. Seonghwa slipped between them briefly, kissing Yunho and undoing his pants to pull his cock out. Hongjoong chewed his lip as he watched, Seonghwa stroking Yunho gently once he was free. Somehow Hongjoong didn't remember it being that big, either way, he couldn't wait to get started. Seonghwa pulled away after a moment, leaving Yunho's lips a bit red and bitten. Then he turned Hongjoong around, coaxing him to sit in Yunho's lap. 

Yunho gripped Hongjoong by the hips, pressing kisses up his spine as Hongjoong lifted himself, reaching back for his cock. Yunho was a step ahead, taking a handful of Hongjoong's ass to spread him open. Yunho pressed the blunt head of his cock right against Hongjoong's rim. Hongjoong let go of a harsh breath as he began to sink down on him. The stretch wasn't the most pleasant, but the fuller he felt the harder it was to keep his orgasm at bay. Precum leaked steadily from Hongjoong's cock as he finally settled in Yunho's lap, his cock buried to the hilt inside of Hongjoong. 

"You may have to do most of the work, Hongjoong's a bit incapacitated when he's being fucked within in inch of his life" Seonghwa said, smiling as he lowered himself in front of Hongjoong. He wanted to argue the fact, but once Yunho had a hand hooked in the crook of each of Hongjoong's knees, Hongjoong knew he was right. Yunho lifted Hongjoong a bit, even that much friction making Hongjoong whine. And then he started rocking up into him. Hongjoong moaned and panted, begging breathlessly for Yunho to fuck him faster, harder. Anything. 

And then Seonghwa took Hongjoong's cock into his mouth. Hongjoong cried out, writhing. 

"Fuck, fuck- Hwa- stop, gonna cum" he jerked in their grasp, but just as Seonghwa pulled off Yunho snapped his hips up. Hongjoong's scream was thready and high, body shuddering hard. "Shit- hah" Hongjoong groaned, leaning back into Yunho's chest and grasping at the back of his head for something steady to hold onto. Seonghwa unbuttoned his pants, standing up and pulling his cock out. Hongjoong licked his lips as he eyed it, the head of it red and shiny with precum. Seonghwa began to stroke himself in time with Yunho's thrusts, gaze trained on every part of them. 

Yunho fucked Hongjoong in earnest, but on every other thrust he buried himself balls deep and Hongjoong saw stars every time. His body buzzed with his impending orgasm, between the visual that was Seonghwa jerking off to them and the feeling of being so full it was just shy of too much, he wasn't going to last long. 

"H-harder, gonna cum, please" Hongjoong begged, rolling his hips as Yunho slid about half way out. 

"Me too" Yunho breathed into Hongjoong's neck, he slid his hands from Hongjoong's knees to his thighs. He spread his legs as far apart as they could go, making Hongjoong feel vulnerable and a little out of control. And then he began rutting into him at an impossible pace, Hongjoong cried out each time Yunho drove his cock right against his prostate. He was going to cum, and then Seonghwa bowed down, bracing himself on the arms of the chair. He swallowed Hongjoong down again and again, Hongjoong arched and tensed, air caught in his throat as he came. He began to shake, cum shooting down Seonghwa's throat. Yunho slowed to a stop, still achingly hard inside of Hongjoong. But it was too much, Hongjoong whined as Seonghwa continued to suck him clean. He popped off with a satisfied smile. He gathered Hongjoong into his arms, pressing kisses along his sweaty brow. Hongjoong was still trembling a bit, but Seonghwa settled him on top of his jacket before turning back to Yunho. 

Hongjoong was still a trembling mess, but he had to bite his bottom lip to avoid making a sound as he watched Seonghwa take Yunho's entire cock into his throat. It was an obscene image, considering Yunho's cock truly was nothing to be toyed with. And the sound he made when Seonghwa began to deep throat him over and over went straight to Hongjoong's cock, which had mostly softened by now. 

Yunho came with a hard twitch of his hips and a soft huff of Seonghwa's name. While Hongjoong expected Seonghwa to stand up and finish himself off, he stayed where he was, Yunho's hand buried in his hair. And then Yunho began to pull, rolling Seonghwa's head back. Seonghwa jerked his own cock the entire time, seeming to enjoy the rough handling. And then Seonghwa opened his mouth, showing Yunho his own load and Hongjoong made a pathetic sound. Yunho looked like was losing it too. He pulled Seonghwa up and into his lap, kissing him and sharing the cum between them. Hongjoong gripped his cock, wincing at how sensitive he still was. But he was already getting hard again. 

"S-Seonghwa..." Hongjoong murmured, not wanting to interrupt their moment. But Seonghwa was still hard, and the idea of getting fucked again was just a little too tempting. Seonghwa broke the kiss, flushed and panting as he glanced down at Hongjoong. He smiled salaciously, he pressed another kiss to Yunho's lips before climbing out of his lap. He approached Hongjoong and lowered himself between his legs, Hongjoong leaning back obediently. 

"I'm surprised you aren't satisfied, I'm beginning to think San is rubbing off on you" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong made a petulant noise. 

"Just fuck me, don't tease" he murmured, Seonghwa gave him a coy smile. 

"Certainly" he said, and it was like a switch had been flipped. Seonghwa was no longer careful, he grabbed Hongjoong by the legs and pushed them. But he didn't stop there, he laid himself on Hongjoong's thighs, folding him in half and spreading his legs. Hongjoong's toes curled in the air as Seonghwa lined up and slammed home, Hongjoong nearly screamed. Seonghwa was huffing and puffing, fucking Hongjoong without remorse. Then he bit into Hongjoong's shoulder, holding himself there while he drilled into Hongjoong. Seonghwa may not have been as big as Yunho, but he certainly made up for it in speed and stamina. 

Hongjoong held on for dear life, crying out and cursing. 

"F-fuck" Hongjoong groaned, "fuck me....hah- ah! Hah, fuck, Seonghwa-" he cried out, Seonghwa seemed to be lost in his own mind, eyes glazed over a bit as he adjusted their position. He pulled out, flipping Hongjoong over and pulling his hips up. He fucked into Hongjoong right away, using his hold on his hips to pull him back on his cock at each thrust. Then he leaned over Hongjoong, pressing him into the floor and rutting into him, groaning in Hongjoong's ear as he stiffened up. Hongjoong could feel him cum, a new flood of his release accompanying each twitch of his hips. Hongjoong mewled, grinding his cock against his own jacket that had been thoroughly dampened by precum by now. Seonghwa reached beneath Hongjoong, taking a hold of his cock and jerking him off. Hongjoong writhed, moaning into the floor as his orgasm hit him. He came in Seonghwa's hand, his own hips kicking. And then it was definitely too much, but Seonghwa didn't stop this time. He continued to jerk Hongjoong off, until his eyes filled with tears and his voice was trembling. "Seong-Seonghwa, no, please, no more" Hongjoong mewled, a strange sort of tension building in his groin. "S-stop- hah, ah-!" Hongjoong shivered and then tensed all over, clear liquid spurting from his cock. Hongjoong's vision whited out a bit, and when he came to he was shaking and Seonghwa was soothing him with soft touches and kisses. His head felt full and fuzzy, like he'd cum again and again. He was dizzy with a strange kind of pleasure. /p>

Hongjoong collapsed as Seonghwa pulled out finally, a rivet of cum following him on his way out. Hongjoong's chest heaved, mind swimming. 

"Wha-what was that?" Yunho asked, having witnessed the whole thing. 

"Mm, I learned a long time ago that the human body has some interesting traits. If you stimulate them enough then they'll release what's called bulbourethral fluid, it's extremely pleasurable for them. Though not all humans can do it, I'm pleased to know that Hongjoong is capable of it" Seonghwa said, still stroking Hongjoong's flank. And as the mind blowing pleasure was finally fading, Hongjoong turned his head to peer at them. 

"Don't use me as your guinea pig" he said, voice still a bit breathy. Seonghwa smiled, 

"Did it not feel good?" Yunho asked, Hongjoong pursed it lips. 

"It was like an orgasm times five" he said, Yunho raised both his brows. 

"Huh, good to know" he said, Hongjoong pushed himself up slowly, still a bit unsteady. Seonghwa helped him to his feet, 

"I need a shower" Hongjoong sighed, Seonghwa suddenly stooped, lifting Hongjoong into his arms. "H-hey, careful" Hongjoong squeaked, 

"Yunho, hand me Hongjoong's clothes please" Seonghwa said, Yunho stood up and put himself away. He picked up the clothes and tucked them into Hongjoong's arms. Hongjoong clutched them, face turning a bit pink. "We'll be back in a few moments, you should eat something" Seonghwa said, Yunho laughed a bit. 

"Sure, don't get too distracted in there" he said, Seonghwa smiled in amusement and then whisked Hongjoong away for a much needed shower. 

Hongjoong had fully expected Seonghwa to try something, but once the water was warm and they were both naked he only helped Hongjoong wash his hair. The water felt great on his skin, and Seonghwa's fingers in his hair was sending him well on his way to sleep. 

"Are you happy?" Seonghwa asked suddenly, Hongjoong hummed, eyes closed. 

"I'm great" he said, head lolling a bit. 

"I mean, with us, all of this" Seonghwa explained, Hongjoong thought about it. 

"Yeah...happier than I thought I'd be" he said softly, Seonghwa made a soft noise. 

"I'm glad" he said, adjusting Hongjoong's head under the spray to wash the soap out. 

"I kind of keep forgetting that I wasn't the only one was that alone, you and San were way more alone than I was. And Yunho just feels like he fits" Hongjoong said, rolling his neck a bit as Seonghwa finished cleaning the soap out of his hair. 

"There's no benchmark for loneliness Hongjoong-ah" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong hummed in agreement. And then Seonghwa was bending Hongjoong over to clean what remained of the cum inside of him, Hongjoong braced himself on the wall and Seonghwa first rubbed at Hongjoong's rim. Hongjoong shivered a bit, "and do you think Mingi would fit with us?" he asked, Hongjoong bit his lip as Seonghwa slipped his fingers inside, scraping the cum out slowly. 

"I-I don't know, we don't really get along" Hongjoong huffed, 

"You haven't known him long enough to know that" Seonghwa chided, pulling his fingers out along with a glob of cum. Hongjoong shuddered, 

"I guess, yeah" he murmured, straightening up and turning around. Seonghwa was rubbing his fingers clean beneath the spray of water, then he took Hongjoong into his arms. 

"Time, my love, time" Seonghwa said, smiling softly. Hongjoong flushed deeply at the term of endearment, 

"I'm your love now?" he asked, stuttering a bit. Seonghwa kissed him, 

"Of course, I have nothing left in this world Hongjoong. I've decided that you, San, and Yunho are what I have left. I love the things I hold dear" he said, Hongjoong covered his face. 

"I'm not ready for this conversation" he groaned, Seonghwa only chuckled. 

"I'll wait till you're ready then" he said, once they finished up their shower and got dressed they found Yunho in the navigation room. He was playing with his holo-screen. 

"Hey, so how far are we from the Selkarian empire?" Yunho asked, Hongjoong went over to his captain's chair. He winced as he sat, lower back and ass aching. 

"A little less than two weeks, but we should look into this diplomat before we set our course" Hongjoong said, adjusting the holo-screen from his left toward the front of the room, expanding it. "Aurora, look up Kang Yeosang, Selkarian diplomat" he said, 

"Searching" Aurora chimed, Seonghwa sat nearby, legs crossed. 

"I hope he doesn't live on any of the inner ring planets" Hongjoong murmured, 

"Why is that?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Well, if we have to pass into the empire itself we need identification for everyone on board" Yunho explained, 

"I've been in captivity for years, I have no identification" Seonghwa said, 

"Mingi is probably the same" Yunho murmured, 

"And San is probably wanted" Hongjoong sighed, 

"Kang Yeosang, son of duke Kang Kyungho" Aurora chirped, an image and a bunch of words appearing on the holo-screen. 

"Oh my..." Seonghwa murmured, peering at the picture of Kang Yeosang with intrigue. Hongjoong understood, because Yeosang was beautiful. He had pretty eyes and perfect skin, plush lips and the strangest birthmark on his temple. He wasn't smiling, but he reminded Hongjoong of a statue. Art. 

"Where would we find him, Aurora?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Kang Yeosang is a citizen of planet Kelan, beneath the Selkarian empire" Aurora said, Hongjoong muttered a curse. 

"That's right inside the Selkarian ring" he sighed, 

"What do we do? They won't let us through if we have unidentified people on board" Yunho said, 

"San could camouflage, and I can conceal Mingi and myself" Seonghwa suggested, 

"That could work, the planet is on the fringe of the ring so they won't be looking too closely" Hongjoong said, 

"What's the plan exactly?" Yunho asked, 

"Well, I think we should scope him out. See if he's the real deal" Hongjoong said, 

"How would you manage that?" Seonghwa asked, 

"He's a duke's son, he probably attends all sorts of parties. We've just gotta find out what event he's attending next and follow him, maybe talk to him. I just need to know if he's an honest man" Hongjoong said, 

"I can speak to him, I'm rather good at pegging liars from honest men" Seonghwa said, 

"Alright, then we'll go in and see about him and his map" Hongjoong said, he set their course for Kelan. It was about two weeks, a day or so less if they don't take any detours, to Kelan. "We should-" the navigation room door slid open suddenly, 

"You guys are back" San yawned as he came in, Mingi trailing after him. His hair was sticking up all over the place, but despite that he seemed pretty at ease. At least, more so than Hongjoong had seen him the last few days. San settled into Yunho's lap, Mingi lingered nearby. 

"We are, how was your nap?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Good, oh, did you-" 

"All in the kitchen, I found a few different things for you to try" Yunho answered, already knowing the question. San beamed, snuggling into Yunho affectionately. 

"Thank you" San purred, Hongjoong chuckled quietly. Then he glanced at Mingi, Hongjoong cleared his throat to draw Seonghwa's attention. When Seonghwa glanced at him Hongjoong gave him an urging look, then glanced at Mingi. 

"Oh, Mingi" Seonghwa said, his lightbulb turning on. "I got you some clothes, I'll get them for you" he said, standing up and going toward the door. Mingi blinked, 

"O-oh...thank you" he murmured, Seonghwa smiled and reached up, flattening some of his unruly hair. 

"Perhaps a hair cut is in order as well, hm?" he said, 

"Please" Mingi said, following Seonghwa out of the navigation room. Hongjoong smiled a bit, how cute. San sniffed loudly suddenly, Hongjoong glanced at him. San blinked, 

"Why does it smell like sex in here?" he asked, Hongjoong slapped a hand over his face. 

That night Hongjoong found himself in the kitchen with everyone, it was a little warm and kind of cramped but he was comfortable. San and Mingi were on one end of the table, San was showing him the jellies Yunho had bought him and trying a few. Even when Seonghwa chastised him for spoiling his dinner. Yunho was cooking, insisting they ate some real food for a change. Seonghwa was helping. And Hongjoong was just sort of...observing. They had already lifted off earlier that day, so they were powering through space in the direction of Kelan. 

Hongjoong picked up his water flask, taking a sip idly. Hongjoong had already had the realization once, that he preferred to be around people. Especially people that cared about him. And it had been more than once that Hongjoong thought that he could really get used to this feeling. Even as that feeling changed everyday, when he became jealous or a little bitter, Hongjoong enjoyed it. Because Seonghwa would talk to him, San would comfort him, and Yunho would give him advice. Somehow, it took a lot of worry off his shoulders. 

Hongjoong peered at Mingi, who was listening to San with rapt fascination about the types of jellies and what they had in them. 

"Wanna try the lingoberry one? It's kinda tart" San offered, lifting a pinkish jelly in a little plastic cup. 

"Mm...I prefer sweet things I guess" Mingi said, San hummed. But Hongjoong was already beating him to it, taking one of his own candies from the pile of snacks Yunho had deemed Hongjoong's and offering it to Mingi across the table. 

"Imoberry, they're really sweet" Hongjoong said, Mingi blinked and reached out with a measure of uncertainty in his gaze. Hongjoong reached a little further, taking Mingi's hand and pressing the candy into it.

"They're way better than lingoberries" Hongjoong stuck his tongue out at San, San gasped indignantly. 

"Lingoberries are delicious" he said, offended. And of course, this spiraled into another useless argument. In the midst of it, however, Hongjoong watched Mingi unwrap the candy and pop into his mouth. He tasted it for a moment, and then his gaze lit up. 

"Good!" Mingi said excitedly, and loudly or that matter. Everyone paused, glancing at him. And then he reigned himself in, gaze falling and hands hiding under the table. San slapped the tabletop, 

"He keeps doing this! He gets so excited and looks super cute, he'll giggle or smile and then he does this! I'm losing my mind here hyung" San groaned, putting his hands in his hair and leaning his elbows on the table, shoulders hunched. 

"Mingi, you know you're safe here, right? You can do whatever you want, you're allowed to smile and laugh. It makes us happy when you do" Yunho said, offering Mingi a smile. Mingi flicked his gaze to him, then each of them in turn, settling on Hongjoong. Hongjoong smiled, 

"Was the candy good?" he asked, Mingi nodded slowly, rolling the candy into his cheek. 

"It's really good, super sweet...I really like it" he said, sheepish. 

"We'll have to get you some more then, put that on the shopping list for me Seonghwa" Hongjoong said, leaning back and taking another sip of his water. 

"Noted" Seonghwa said, turning back to the stove. Mingi smiled a bit, seemingly relieved. Hongjoong settled back as San went back to his jellies. Alright, maybe he liked Mingi a little...

After dinner, when they were climbing in bed, Hongjoong was thinking about it again. Among other things, of course. Like the map and how close his childhood dream was.

Seonghwa was already in bed beside him, he and Yunho talking about dinner since apparently they tried something new and it turned out well. Stew was stew in Hongjoong's mind, but it was delicious. 

"Haaah!" San came in, looking freshly showered as he came to the bed and dove in beside Hongjoong. He stretched, humming as he rolled over and threw an arm and a leg over Hongjoong. "You look like you're thinking too hard hyung" he said, nuzzling Hongjoong's neck. Yunho settled in beside Seonghwa, sitting against the headboard with his hands folded in his lap. 

"What's on your mind?" he asked, 

"Nothing" Hongjoong sighed, 

"Liar" San said, pouting. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, 

"Alright, fine, I was thinking about Mingi" he said, San gasped, sitting up. 

"Do you like him?" he asked, 

"Calm down" Hongjoong said, winding an arm around San's neck and dragging him back into the crook of his neck. San went willingly, "I don't know if I like him that much, but I'm warming up to him. I think you were right, I just need time" Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa who was listening quietly, 

"I'm glad you're warming to him" Seonghwa said, 

"What are we going to do about the whole bed situation if he stays? There's no mattress in the guest room" Yunho said, 

"We'll just have to pick one up after we get the map, maybe while we're on Kelan" Hongjoong said, San was already beginning to drift off. Hongjoong rubbed the back of his neck methodically, lulling him to sleep. 

"That's almost a month of sleeping on the floor, he can't be getting very good rest" Seonghwa said, 

"Well, what do you wanna do about it?" Hongjoong asked, Yunho seemed pensive. 

"We could just have him sleep with us" Seonghwa suggested, 

"No way, there's already four of us in here, there isn't anymore room" Hongjoong said, 

"The bed is long, he could lay across the bottom. It's better than sleeping on the main room floor for a month" Yunho said, Hongjoong scowled a bit, silent. 

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa said, more silence. 

"I-if you're that against it-" 

"No, I'm just hating the fact that San's foot warming idea is the one we're going with" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa and Yunho giggled. Hongjoong turned over, cuddling San with a long sigh. "Fine, he can sleep in our bed, now let me sleep" he said, the day and their activities catching up to him. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Mingi liked San, he liked him a lot. And he hoped that every time San let him nap in his lap, or gave him a hug, he didn't notice. Because while Mingi could sleep better than he could at night in San's lap, his heart also skipped beats. It made him nervous, burying his feelings deep down. Because what if he slipped up? What if he ruined what they had? He couldn't bear the thought, he didn't want to lose San. And as he spent time with them, he realized he didn't want to lose Yunho or Seonghwa either. Even Hongjoong. Mingi...didn't want to leave. 

He understood it was safer far away from everyone, hidden away. It was where he was meant to be, his kind. Better there than in anymore cages. But he really didn't want to leave. So Mingi devised a plan, if he made himself useful then maybe they wouldn't kick him off the ship. 

Mingi crept down the hall a few days later, while San cooked lunch with Yunho. There was dust all over the place and Mingi figured the best place to start would be with dusting and sweeping. So he was looking for a broom. Since he had accidentally set the guest room on fire Mingi knew they had a closet full of cleaning supplies. Mingi found it and pulled the door open, he looked around inside. The broom was in the back, leaned against the wall beside the duster. 

Mingi leaned in, trying to get past the other stuff. He pushed aside the vacuum and reached, and then the vacuum fell with a clatter. Mingi yelped, stumbling into the shelf to his left. Cans and a roll of trash bags rolled off, one particularly heavy can struck Mingi in the back of the head, another fell on its top. Mingi jumped as the air freshener hissed, a cloud of it filling the closet. Mingi coughed raggedly, waving his arms around. He knocked the broom aside and tried to get out, tripping over the chord of the vacuum and falling flat on his ass. Mingi groaned, rubbing the back of his head. 

"What's going on?" Mingi startled at Hongjoong's voice, whipping his head around as fear struck through him. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were coming down the hall, 

"Mingi, are you alright?" Seonghwa asked, Mingi looked at the mess in front of him in horror. He already began to tremble a bit, breathing unsteady. 

"I-I didn't mean-I didn't mean to, I'm so-I'm sorry" Mingi whimpered, pushing himself back against the wall. Because if you cowered, that made it easier. Because if you made yourself smaller than them, they wouldn't hit you as hard. They stopped in front of him, Hongjoong reached down and Mingi closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. And when it never did, he opened his eyes. Hongjoong had picked up the vacuum, 

"This old thing, I forgot I even had it" he said, "you think it still works?" he asked, 

"Mm, it does, I've used it" Seonghwa said, reaching down to start cleaning up the mess Mingi had made. 

"Really? When did you have time to use it?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Here and there" Seonghwa said, putting the stuff that had fallen back on the shelves. Mingi could only stare, eyes burning a bit. Hongjoong glanced at him, 

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked, offering his hand, that Mingi flinched away from. 

"Mingi?" Seonghwa said, kneeling beside him and resting a hand on his neck gently. "We've told you, we aren't going to hurt you, please remember that" he said, smiling softly. Mingi took a steadying breath, 

"I'm sorry" he murmured, Hongjoong lowered himself into a crouch in front of him, smiling lopsidedly. 

"It's alright, you're still learning. What were you up to down here anyway?" he asked, Mingi shifted a bit. 

"I-I was looking for the duster and um, broom" he murmured, 

"What for? Did you spill something?" Seonghwa asked, Mingi shook his head, fidgeting a bit. 

"I thought...I thought that if I was useful, maybe-maybe I could...stay" he whispered, Seonghwa smiled and Hongjoong shifted. 

"Mingi, you don't have to clean to stay here" he said, "although it would be nice, San leaves stuff around all the time" Hongjoong added with a slight smile, "but it's fine, if you want to stay then...you can stay. You have our blessing, alright? You can be part of the crew" he said, Mingi lifted his gaze, lips parting in surprise. 

"Really?" he asked, Hongjoong nodded, patting him on the knees. 

"Of course, you can be our resident security guard. You can protect the ship" he said, Mingi wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. 

"I'm not good at fighting, I don't like it" he said, expression falling. Hongjoong cupped his face, bringing it back up. 

"That's fine too, then you can just be Mingi, we like that too" he said, Seonghwa leaned in and suddenly kissed Hongjoong on the cheek. Hongjoong immediately turned pink,

"We'll talk in a moment. Mingi, I'll take care of this. Go downstairs and have some lunch" Seonghwa said, standing up and offering his hands to him. Mingi took them and got to his feet, despite towering over him Seonghwa smiled and fixed Mingi's hair. "Go on" he shooed him, Mingi hesitated but left them after a moment. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but Hongjoong said he could stay. Mingi's eyes filled with tears as he went down to the kitchen, 

"Hey, Mingi, come try this- ah, what's wrong?" San dropped his spoon on the counter and rushed over to Mingi, 

"H-Hongjoongie-" Mingi sniveled, overwhelmed by an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt loved. It was almost too much to bear. 

"Hongjoongie-hyung? Is he okay? What happened?" Yunho asked, wiping his hands off and coming over. Mingi reached for him, Yunho took him into his arms as Mingi practically wailed. San squeezed his arms as far around them as they would go, peering at Mingi's face with a wounded look on his face. 

"H-he said I could stay...I-I'm happy" Mingi sobbed, burying his face in Yunho's shoulder. Yunho laughed a little, petting the back of Mingi's head. 

"Well, that's a good thing then" Yunho said fondly, 

"You really wanna stay?" San asked, Mingi lifted his head, sniffling and blinking more tears from his eyes. He nodded, 

"I love you Sannie, I don't wanna go anywhere. I don't wanna be alone, please don't make me" he said, chest heaving as he sobbed some more. San's eyes seemed to become misty as well, he grabbed Mingi by the face, kissing him square on the lips. 

"Never, you can stay with us forever" San promised, it took a while for Mingi to calm down. But when he did, he felt...odd. Like a part of him had returned after a long time away. He felt at ease, especially when San was feeding him bites of the casserole they made. 

"Something smells good" Hongjoong and Seonghwa appeared in the kitchen archway, 

"About time, lunch has been done for like twenty minutes, what were you two doing?" San asked, shaking the now empty spoon at them. Mingi glanced at them, they seemed a bit unkempt, and Hongjoong flushed pink at the question. 

"W-well, we were um-" Hongjoong coughed, "balancing the checkbook, you know" he shrugged, Seonghwa wore a satisfied smile.

"Yes, with no clothes on in the hall closet" he said, Hongjoong sputtered. 

"Aww, the hall closet? Why didn't you call me?" San complained, scooping up some more casserole and offering it to Mingi who took it gratefully. It was cheesy, there were grains and rice in it too. Mingi liked Yunho's cooking. 

"It was rather cramped, you wouldn't have enjoyed it Sannie" Seonghwa said, coming by to lay a kiss on San's forehead and then Yunho's before going to serve himself some food.

"What's the point of trying to be inconspicuous if you're just gonna go and say stuff like that?" Hongjoong asked, taking a seat at the table. 

"I believe in sharing all things with the people I love" Seonghwa said, 

"Speaking of love" San grinned, "Mingi said he loved me first, so I win" he said proudly, Mingi felt himself blush. 

"Really?" Hongjoong asked, Mingi fidgeted, swallowing the food in his mouth. 

"Y-yeah, I can-I can tell you I love you too, if you want" he said, Hongjoong covered his mouth. 

"Stars above, it's not fair, those eyes" he muttered, Seonghwa came over with a plate of food, soothing a hand down Mingi's back. 

"He means yes, but give him some time to warm to the idea" Seonghwa said, Mingi smiled a bit. 

"You too hyung? I-if I can't do anything else, I can do that at least. Love is valuable, that's what my mom always said" he said, feeling his heart swell a bit at Seonghwa's tender smile. 

"Of course, if you allow me to love you back" he said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Mingi's brow. A firework went off somewhere inside of him, all sorts of happy thoughts coming to mind. Of hugs and kisses, and being close. Like how he and his mom used to be, and even more than that. For the first time in such a long, long time, Mingi wanted to love someone. It made his eyes water, 

"Ah, hyung, you made him cry again!" San cried, throwing his arms around Mingi's head. 

"I didn't mean to, Mingi, please don't cry" Seonghwa begged, sounding alarmed. Mingi giggled, hugging San tightly as the tears soaked into his shirt. 

"I can't help it...I'm really happy, I feel love in my chest again" he said, voice cracking. San made a dying whale noise, hugging Mingi even tighter. And Mingi, well, he was telling the truth. In that moment, he didn't believe he could be happier.


	11. The Master Plan and its Faults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day whatever of the lock down and i'm losing my mind a little  
> jk  
> kinda  
> lmao, anyway, mingi is babie, san is also babie, yeosang is roast master, and we broke 10k with this one babes  
> 13k of plot development coming your way <3

There were many days where Seonghwa wasn't sure when he would get to see the sky again. Where he wasn't certain if he'd be able to feel the warmth of a burning star on his skin again. So he found that feeling in other things. In a peaceful night's sleep, in a warm embrace if he ever got one, or in the memories of a place he hardly recalled anymore. 

And he found that feeling in abundance here, as he watched San and Mingi set up dominoes on the main room floor. Hongjoong overseeing and complaining about how intricate their design was. Yunho sitting beside him, making comments here and there. In calm peace surrounded by people he was determined to spend the rest of his days with. 

"You should just make a straight line, what if they don't fall?" Hongjoong asked, a complaint in his voice. 

"Because then it won't look cool hyung" San explained, tongue peaking from between his lips as he scooted past their rows and loops of dominoes to continue placing them. 

"Ah, we're out of red dominoes" Mingi said, holding up the box to show San the blue ones left. 

"That's fine, it'll just have to be blue" San said, holding a hand out for another domino which Mingi delivered.

"It kinda looks like an octopus" Yunho said, cocking his head a bit. 

"Just wait" San chirped, Hongjoong stepped over their masterpiece to join Yunho and Seonghwa by the table. 

"It's not gonna fall right" Hongjoong grumbled, Seonghwa smiled and lifted a hand to scratch the back of Hongjoong's head affectionately. 

"It'll be okay" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong huffed but settled for pets from Seonghwa. 

"Almost done-" an alarm blared suddenly, startling San. His knees bumped into the dominoes and they began to fall, "no!" San cried, Seonghwa would have stopped to console him but he was busy following Hongjoong to the navigation room. 

"What is it?" Yunho asked, stumbling behind them as Hongjoong tapped the red box on his holo screen. The alarm died, 

"Aurora, status" Hongjoong said in answer, 

"We're getting close to the Selkarian ring, captain, we'll be stopped in t-minus fifteen minutes" Aurora said, 

"This is a better time than any to go over the plan one more time" Yunho said, seemingly relieved. 

"Get San and Mingi" he said, Seonghwa swept out of the room to gather the last two members of their crew. San didn't look happy about his dominoes, but Mingi draped his long arms around him in comfort. Once they were gathered Hongjoong faced them, hands on his hips. "Okay, Yunho and I are going to be giving them our identification. We're here to visit family, so we'll be given a two week long visa. San, Seonghwa, you know what to do" he said, glancing at each of them in turn. 

"Yes" Seonghwa said, 

"Aye, aye captain" San said, saluting.

"Good, let's settle in and wait for them to stop us" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa began pulling shadows into his own as they waited. He needed to make sure he could properly hide Mingi and himself. 

"We're going to stand in the corner when they board us, we can't make a sound" Seonghwa explained, Mingi nodded. Though he looked nervous. 

"What if-what if they know we're there?" he asked, voice low. 

"Then I will protect you with my life. Don't worry though, I'm very good at hiding" Seonghwa smiled, it seemed to ease him a bit. But he still watched the viewing screen nervously, especially as they approached the massive ring of planets and hovering asteroids. Seonghwa had never personally been to the Selkarian empire, but he'd heard his share of rumors. 

"Incoming message!" Aurora chimed, 

"This is it, stay out of sight" Hongjoong said, settling in his captain's chair and pulling his holo-screen toward him, shrinking it a bit. Seonghwa took Mingi's hand and guided him to the corner of the room, where there was the most shade. Seonghwa pressed Mingi into the corner and then stood in front of him, he lifted a hand and curled it into a fist. The warmth of power flooding through him as the shadows crawled up them, making a sort of curtain before them. They could see through it, but Seonghwa made it certain that no one would see them. San glimmered out of existence as well. "Aurora, answer the message" Hongjoong said, 

"Connecting" Aurora chirped, there was a ping and then a face appeared on the holo-screen. A dark skinned man with pale eyes, he wore military like clothes. 

"State your name and business" the man said, 

"Kim Hongjoong, familial visitation" Hongjoong said, voice certain. 

"How many parties aboard?" the soldier asked, 

"Just two" Hongjoong answered, 

"Prepare to be boarded for inspection, please have identification on your person" the soldier said, and then the screen blipped out. Hongjoong sighed, 

"Aurora, allow boarding" he said, standing up and facing the door. 

"Unknown ship docked, three entities boarding, approaching the navigation room now" Aurora said, Seonghwa breathed slowly. He could feel Mingi's heat radiating against his back. When the door to the navigation room slid open, and three tall men entered, Mingi grabbed onto the back of Seonghwa's shirt. 

"Identify yourself" the soldier from the holo-screen said, the two behind him were dressed identically to him. But they held blasters, high tech ones at that. Hongjoong reached into his jacket and produced a glass card with a chip, 

"Kim Hongjoong, captain of the Horizon" Hongjoong said, offering the card to the soldier who used a holo-screen on his forearm to scan it. It seemed to check out, so he handed it back and Hongjoong tucked it away. The soldier turned to Yunho, 

"Um, Jeong Yunho, medic on the Horizon" he said, offering his own glass card to the soldier. He scanned it and then made a noise, 

"It shows a discrepancy in another quadrant" he said, Yunho seemed to swallow nervously. The other two soldiers lifted their blasters, Seonghwa tensed all over. Mingi's soft noise of fear kept Seonghwa from making any rash decisions, instead he leaned back into Mingi, letting the taller man wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his shoulder. Seonghwa stroked the back of his hands soothingly, watching intently. 

"I had my medical tent confiscated, my miniature glyder too. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Yunho explained, the soldier seemed to consider Yunho's words. There was a stretch of tense silence, and then the soldier handed Yunho his glass card back. 

"You'll be given a two week visa, in that time if you are discovered to be breaking any Selkarian laws you will be immediately deported" the soldier said, Seonghwa let the tension drain from his shoulders as Hongjoong nodded and the soldiers left. Hongjoong went back to his captain's chair, 

"Aurora, let me know when our guests have left" he said, sinking back with a sigh. 

"Sure thing captain" Aurora said brightly, it seemed like forever before Aurora alerted them to the departure of the soldiers. Then they were allowed to make for the planet Kelan, which was only about twenty minutes within the borders of the Selkarian ring. 

San appeared first, 

"That was maybe the scariest thing that's ever happened to me, he was right there" he gestured widely with his arms, eyes wide. "He could've smelled me if he tried hard enough" he said, throwing himself into one of the navigation seats. Seonghwa let the shadows melt away, pulling himself and Mingi from the corner. Mingi didn't let go, however, so they shuffled over to the others together. 

"Why didn't you move?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Because he would've heard my steps, duh" San said, "there's an art to sneaking Joongie-hyung, how do you think I got so good at it?" he stuck his tongue out, amused. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, 

"We're in though, and we've got two weeks to get this map" Yunho said, 

"Yeah, we need to find this Kang Yeosang's address, figure out his old haunts" Hongjoong said, 

"Oh, that sounds like a job for Sannie" San grinned, jumping at the prospect of getting off ship. 

"As much as I'd prefer you here, safe and out of trouble" Hongjoong said pointedly, "you are good at stuff like this, so you'll come with me once we're on planet" he said, San cheered. "Seonghwa, can you stay on board just in case? If we get any unexpected visits we'll need to hide Mingi" Hongjoong glanced back at Seonghwa, 

"Of course" he agreed, Mingi squeezed him a little tighter, as if the very idea scared him. 

"Okay, good" Hongjoong said, standing up and going toward the main room floor. He went out, the door sliding shut behind him. There was a heavy thud and a curse, Seonghwa and Yunho exchanged a glance. 

"Uh oh...we forgot about the dominoes" San said, grimacing a bit. 

"San!" Hongjoong roared, San faded out of sight. Seonghwa sighed, patting Mingi's hands so he would let go. Time to play referee. 

A little while later Hongjoong was in his captain's seat with an ice pack on his back and Aurora was landing the ship in a designated spot across a stretch of Kelan's main city Motley. San was sitting backwards in his seat, pouting a bit after the tongue lashing Hongjoong had given him. And not the good kind either. He was still excited though, it was another city he'd get to explore. 

When they finally set down Hongjoong stood up and rubbed his back, 

"Alright, we'll be back before the sun sets. If anything happens call us" he said, walking stiffly toward the navigation room door. San spun onto his feet to follow him, 

"We should get you a walker while we're out" San said, skipping as he went to the door. Hongjoong whipped around, San ducked when Hongjoong chucked the ice pack at him. San snickered, following a steaming Hongjoong out the door. When they reached the dock San camouflaged himself and followed Hongjoong out into the cool air of Kelan. "Wow, the weather here's great" he said, stretching. 

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, I want to make this quick so I can rest my back" Hongjoong muttered, 

"I'm sorry you slipped on our dominoes hyung, we didn't have time to clean them up" San said, swinging his arms as they walked toward the beginning of the city. 

"We had fifteen minutes before those soldiers boarded, that was plenty of time" Hongjoong snapped, San sighed. 

"Alright, fine, maybe we did" he murmured, lips pouting a bit. 

"Whatever, let's just see what we can find on Kang Yeosang" Hongjoong murmured, it took some time but they reached the bulk of the city soon enough. 

It was beautiful, full of tall, victorian buildings. Towers, houses, and cobblestone streets. Marble statues and fountains. The wealth of the planet was displayed at ever possible turn. San was in awe of it all, he couldn't stop staring and getting distracted. It was his favorite place so far. 

"San" Hongjoong said suddenly, pulling the door of a little box on the street open. San blinked, making his way over and slipping in just as Hongjoong pulled the door closed. The box was empty except for a holo-screen. 

"What's this?" San asked, 

"Telephone booth" Hongjoong answered shortly, scanning his own holo-screen cuff against the wall. It apparently collected a single unit in payment, because the screen lit up right after. 

"Who or what can I help you find?" a man's voice came through speakers San didn't see, 

"I'm looking for a Kang Yeosang" Hongjoong said, the screen blipped and then four boxes came up. Each had the name 'Kang Yeosang' on them. "Which one is a diplomat?" he asked, one of the boxes took up the entire screen suddenly. Hongjoong tapped on it and sure enough a picture of the guy from before appeared along with a phone number, affiliations, and a home address. San whistled, leaning over Hongjoong's shoulder. 

"He's really pretty, huh?" San murmured, tracing Yeosang's birthmark with his gaze. 

"He's got sad eyes" Hongjoong said idly, typing down the address and phone number on his own holo-pad. San hummed, his skin was nice, his caramel hair neat, and his smile cordial. But yeah, he looked a little sad. 

"Yeah, kinda" San said, 

"Alright, let's go" Hongjoong said, turning around in the tight space and pushing at San despite not being able to see him. San wiggled around, opening the door and pouring out onto the sidewalk. Hongjoong closed the booth door behind him, 

"So where to now? His house?" San asked, 

"I was thinking of hitting some bars or clubs near his house, see if anyone knows him. But I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to have you sneak in and find out what kinda person he is" Hongjoong said, thinking hard. 

"What do you wanna know?" San asked, Hongjoong peered at his holo-pad before opening some app on it and typing something into the search bar. It was his GPS and he was putting the address in. 

"If he's trustworthy, if he's wrapped up in anything shady" Hongjoong said, 

"You want dirt on him?" San asked, brow raised. 

"If there is any, I wanna know about it. Come on, we don't have a lot of time before the sun goes down" Hongjoong said, already following the GPS down the street. San caught up easily, walking backwards for a moment before turning around. 

"Do you do this because you don't wanna get stiffed?" San asked, 

"More or less, but this map is also ancient. I want to know how he got it, if it's really a family heirloom then there may be a clue in his family history that can help us translate it. If he stole it or bought it, then we need to take it and leave" Hongjoong explained, 

"Ooh, you're smart Hongjoongie-hyung" San said, 

"I know" Hongjoong said, San snorted and then giggled. "Don't laugh after- hey, shut up". 

After Hongjoong smacked San and scolded him, they made their way through the city to Kang Yeosang's house. And 'house' was a bit of an understatement. The mansion that Kang Yeosang lived in was huge, with tall silver gates and bushes. Cameras too. So they kept their distance for a little while, 

"Are you sure you can do this?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Of course hyung, I'm great at stuff like this" San said, "to be clear though, you don't want me to just straight up steal the map, right? You want me to eavesdrop and see if he's part of any shady business" he reiterated, 

"Exactly, just look out for any locked filing cabinets and private conversations" Hongjoong said, 

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy" San said, 

"Be careful" Hongjoong said, hunkering down in the bushes at the end of the drive. 

"'Course" San said, finally scurrying up the drive. He didn't go for the gates, though, he made his way around, searching for a weak link in the fences or bushes. For a while, he didn't find anything. And then he saw it, his opening. A rather wide setting of the fence, San could slip right through without a problem. He did test to see if the bars were electric or not. When he wasn't immediately electrocuted he wiggled his way through the bars and into the bushes. He climbed through them and found himself on the vast lawn that surrounded the mansion. He watched his surroundings as he crept toward the mansion. It took longer that way, but it was safer. Slower was always safer. 

Once San's feet crunched on the gravel of the path that wound through the grounds and along the sides of the mansion he stopped. He searched for an open window or something nearby, minimizing his steps and sound. 

There weren't any on the ground floor, but when San tipped his head back to glance up he found one on the second floor open to his left. Alright, let's see...aha, the gutter. San crept over the gravel to the side of the house, the gutter had pegs along it to keep it in place. They were perfect footholds, so San tested the first one with a heavy step and then all his weight. It hardly moved or made a sound. Perfect. 

San remembered the last time he snuck into a house, it was months ago. It had been the last too, because the lady with the nice pearls also had a nice, hot clothes iron. San still had the scar on the back of his head from that one. 

The window was most of the way open without a screen, so San peered in and found a bedroom just inside. A quick scan of the room told San he was in the clear, there was no one inside. San climbed in, moving slowy to, again, minimize noise. Once he was on his feet he made for the door, but as soon as he reached for it there were steps outside. San sucked in a breath and backed into the wall as the door knob turned, someone was coming in. 

San kept himself still as the door opened, the person that came in was wearing striped pajamas. And when he lifted his face to peer around San blinked wide eyes at him, it was him. Kang Yeosang, in all his ridiculously attractive glory. He was shorter than San expected, but still really pretty. Yeosang closed the door behind him and went to his bed, sighing as he perched on the edge. He sat there quietly for a moment, just staring at the carpet. 

San couldn't move, because even if he lifted his foot and took a baby step Yeosang would hear him. It was too quiet. 

Suddenly, Yeosang reached for the phone on his nightstand. He picked it up and dialed a number, then held the receiver to his ear. There was a beat of silence, 

"Ah, hello, sorry to call so late" Yeosang said, San almost choked on nothing. Why was his voice so deep!? "You haven't found him yet?" Yeosang seemed to droop a bit, "no, I understand I just..." San watched as tears began to fill Yeosang's eyes, "I loathe being here alone" he whispered, voice cracking a bit. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, "I know...no, it's alright. I'd rather you were out there looking for him, I can't stand the thought of him out there any longer" he sighed heavily once more, "I don't understand why he did this, it won't solve anything...I know he's dramatic, but this is by far the dumbest thing he's done yet. It won't change my father's mind, in fact, it might make him entirely set on the marriage. Anything to keep him out of my life for good" Yeosang frowned deeply, "I know..." there was a long pause, "I miss you..." he murmured, San raised a brow as Yeosang shifted on his bed. "If you aren't busy, I know your days are just as long as mine" he said, scooting back a bit and running one down his own thigh. San twitched, oh no... "Yes, I can be good" Yeosang breathed, shifting his hand to palm himself through his pajama pants. San flushed, rolling his eyes heavenward. Stars above, what has he ever done to deserve this kind of torture. 

Was he allowed to watch? Did he close his eyes? He was a loyal man, but if he let his guard down and closed his eyes he could get caught. 

"Y-yes" Yeosang mewled, San felt his dick twitch. No, no, no, this was not happening! "Hah...please" Yeosang murmured, shoving his hand into his pants and stroking himself. San curled his hands into fists, he needed to get out of there, asap. "I need it, want it, please" Yeosang panted, arching into his own touch. San decided to stare at his face, but even that was trouble. Because Yeosang had the cutest pink tongue that would flick out along his bottom lip, and the dazed look in his eyes was hot. San lifted his hand slowly, pushing them into his own hair and pulling until it hurt. It brought tears to his eyes, blurring his vision for a moment. "Ah! Yes, yes" Yeosang's body trembled, hips bucking. San slid his hands from his hair over his face, biting back a groan as his dick began to fill out. This was ridiculous. This was punishment, wasn't it. For playing so many jokes on Hongjoong, or calling his dick small. For not always listening to Seonghwa when they were fooling around, or taking it too far. This was the worst punishment ever. 

There was a knock at the door, startling San into ripping his hands away and startling Yeosang into a gasp. 

"Someone's here, I'll talk to you later" he hung up, retracting his hand from his pants and adjusting himself so he could answer the door. A man in a nice button down stood there, he was a little older looking. "A-ah, what is it Hyunjae?" Yeosang asked, hiding his lower half behind the door. San shifted, leaning over to get a look at the tent in his pants out of sheer curiosity. It wasn't all that big, in fact, it was maybe the same size as Hongjoong. San pursed his lips and straightened up again, 

"You've been sent an invitation by duke Junmyeon, tomorrow night at the Choi household, dress for grandeur" the man, Hyunjae, said. 

"Of course, thank you" Yeosang said, smiling despite the flush on his face. San shifted toward the door, hoping to slip out when Hyunjae walked away. But Yeosang closed the door and San was pinned between him and the wall, close enough that if San breathed hard enough Yeosang would be able to feel it. Yeosang turned around, leaning against the door and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. "Damn it..." he murmured, and without a hint of shame Yeosang shucked his pants down to his knees and pulled his cock out. 

San swallowed a pathetic noise, eyeing it. It was adorable, just like Hongjoong's. And Yeosang was desperate as he jerked off, he produced a whole lot of precum too. It was almost too much for San, especially being close enough to hear every squelch. But then Yeosang did the unthinkable, he turned around, bracing himself on the door and reaching behind himself with his free hand. Then he plunged two fingers into his ass, no lube needed apparently. San could see the glistening of slick, it dripped down Yeosang's thighs. The noises he made were soft but sinful, and making San lose his mind. 

He had to move, otherwise he'd cream his pants right then. Then he'd have to not only deal with Hongjoong's wrath, but the sheer guilt of getting off to someone that wasn't one of his boyfriends. Yeosang seemed enraptured enough, so San took careful, light steps backwards toward the open window. Yeosang's noises echoed in his ears, and when San reached the window and practically jumped out, they echoed in his head too. 

San rolled off the edge of the roof, catching the gutter with a hard swing toward the vertically set gutter. He almost missed, but he caught the pegs and slid down. He wasn't worried about the noise anymore, he needed to get out of there. San sprinted across the lawn, chest heaving and dick embarrassingly hard. 

It took some digging, but San found the bars he'd slipped through on his way in. 

San stumbled once he was through the fence, whipping his head around before he remembered the direction he'd come. He ran down the drive, kicking up dirt in his wake. 

"San?" Hongjoong stood from the bushes, San tackled him back into them. "Agh, shit, San, my back- what's wrong-" 

"I saw something I shouldn't have seen" San gasped, trying to catch his breath as he straddled Hongjoong, dropping his camouflage. 

"Wh-what are you- what did you see?" he asked, wincing as the branches crushed beneath him poked into his back. San leaned in close, nose to nose with Hongjoong and eyes wide. 

"Another man's weiner..." San whispered in mild horror, and Hongjoong stared at him for a long time. San could see a variety of emotions play out in his gaze, and then he cupped San's face, moved his head back, and then jerked it forward. San yelped as Hongjoong's forehead smacked into his, Hongjoong rolled San off of him. 

"You're possibly the biggest idiot in the galaxy Choi San, the biggest" Hongjoong snapped, climbing to his feet and pulling branches out of his hair. San rubbed his forehead, rolling onto his back and frowning at Hongjoong. 

"But hyung, he didn't know I was in the room. And he was on the phone with someone, then he started- you know, doing it. Did you know Selkarians self lubricate?" San said, eyes widening again. Hongjoong rubbed his temples, teeth gritted and bared in borderline fury. 

"We came here for important information, and you were freaked out because he was jerking off? You literally see us naked all the time. What difference does a single, measly penis make?" Hongjoong asked, visibly frustrated. 

"Because it wasn't yours! It wasn't yours, or Seonghwa-hyungs, or Yunho's, or even Mingi's! It felt wrong..." San dwindled, Hongjoong stopped his seething for a moment. He seemed conflicted, but finally he sighed and reached down to help San up. 

"Alright, fine, you saw him jerking it. Did you happen to find anything useful else out?" Hongjoong asked, a bit subdued as he rubbed the sore spot on San's forehead to relieve some of the pain. San thought about it, 

"He's going to a party tomorrow night, some guy named Junmyeon invited him" he said, Hongjoong's gaze lit up and he pinched San's cheeks. 

"See, that's the good stuff, good job Sannie" he said, San groaned a bit. 

"Thank you" he said, a bit muffled by his own cheeks as Hongjoong squished his face. 

"Alright, let's get back, and you can tell Seonghwa all about this weiner you saw. He seems pretty into this Yeosang guy, it'll make his millennium" he said, San frowned but let Hongjoong lead the way back to the Horizon. 

After the embarrassing story was recounted to the others, they sat down at dinner and began formulating a plan for the next night.

"Since all we know about Kang Yeosang is that he does what every healthy, young man does I want to get a real feeling for him" Hongjoong said, taking a big bite of the pasta Seonghwa had whipped up. They seemed to eat a lot of pasta, not that Hongjoong was complaining. "We can do that if we go to this party as guests, talk to him, talk to people who know him. If I can avoid having to steal the map from him, I want to" Hongjoong explained, 

"Who's going to go with you?" Yunho asked, 

"I'd prefer to have Seonghwa go, he's good at pegging people and he can sneak us in" Hongjoong said, licking some sauce off his thumb. 

"I'd be glad to" Seonghwa said, spinning some pasta onto his fork. 

"The guy who gave Yeosang the invitation said something about 'grandeur', I'm pretty sure that just means extra fancy" San said, 

"Pretty much" Hongjoong agreed, 

"So you're gonna show up in your beat up jacket and boots?" San asked, brow raised. 

"What's wrong with my jacket?" Hongjoong asked, 

"It doesn't exactly scream grandeur" Yunho said, 

"Should we do some shopping?" Seonghwa hummed, seeming to like the idea. 

"We shouldn't be buying unnecessary things, I'm sure we can find something here" Hongjoong murmured, though he himself wasn't convinced of it. 

"Shopping trip!" San cheered, 

"Fine" Hongjoong sighed, "but you're staying here, especially after your whole weiner meltdown" he said, San turned bright red. 

"C-come on" he complained, 

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. And I'd prefer to have Yunho accompany me" Seonghwa said, a smile on his face. 

"What? But I need to find something too" Hongjoong said, 

"I'll take your measurements" Seonghwa said simply, Hongjoong wanted to argue but really he wasn't the shopping type. So with a sigh he relented. "We'll head out early in the morning just in case we have to make another trip if what we pick isn't up to your standards" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong pursed his lips. 

"You're being awfully flippant about this" he said, 

"I enjoy putting looks together" Seonghwa shrugged, 

"Huh, alright then" Hongjoong said, ready to drop it all together. They finished dinner soon enough, and got ready for bed. 

They had to make it work with the five of them since they still hadn't replaced the other mattress. San didn't mind at all, since he was fast asleep in Mingi's arms on the edge of the bed. Yunho was tucked against Mingi's back, reading a medical book he had picked up on the last planet. Hongjoong was stretched out beside him, leaving as much space as he could for Seonghwa who was just returning from washing his face. 

"Keep the lights on please" Yunho said, not taking his gaze from his book. 

"Mm" Seonghwa hummed, coming over and climbing into bed. Hongjoong shifted so that Seonghwa could pull him into his arms, resting his chin just above Hongjoong's head. He let go of a long breath, decompressing. Hongjoong wasn't all that tired yet, so he played the day through his head. And then snorted, "hm?" Seonghwa murmured, 

"Nothing I was just thinking about the weiner incident" Hongjoong murmured, 

"Don't tease him so much, he was being faithful" Seonghwa said, 

"I won't, it's kinda sweet anyway, but it's so different from the San I first met, you know? He would've taken what he could get back then" Hongjoong explained, 

"Love changes people" Yunho chimed in, Hongjoong felt a flush of warmth at the spoken unspoken word. 

"I agree, and you were the first person San ever fell for. I'd be honored if I were you" Seonghwa said, poking Hongjoong in the armpit. Hongjoong squirmed, huffing. 

"I am, he's just...it's how we are, we bicker. Doesn't mean I don't...care for him" he said, 

"And I'm sure he knows that" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong dragged his pointer finger gently along the back of Seonghwa's neck. 

"Yeah..." Hongjoong murmured, he closed his eyes to enjoy Seonghwa's touches. They really had come a long way...

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

The next day Yunho and Seonghwa left to do their supposed shopping. Which left Hongjoong on the ship with San and Mingi, which wasn't terrible. But they were like minded, so as Hongjoong sat in the kitchen munching on some crackers, Mingi and San were sneaking around behind him. Hongjoong decided to play their game, ignoring them and shoving another cracker into his mouth. San was good at sneaking, so Hongjoong had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted to get caught if he was making that much noise. Hongjoong wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being caught. At least, not right away. San would have to work for it. 

Hongjoong picked up another cracker as he heard steps sneaking up on him, and then he felt someone warm linger right behind him. Not San then, Mingi. There was a tap on Hongjoong's shoulder, Hongjoong sighed and lowered his cracker. 

"Yes, Ming- ergh" Hongjoong stopped as a jelly was pressed to the space between his top lip and nose. Mingi held it between his own lips, crouched to eye level with Hongjoong. He grinned around the jelly, keeping it crammed between their faces. "Mingi...what are you doing?" Hongjoong asked, muffled against the jelly. Mingi pressed the jelly a bit, Hongjoong raised a brow. 

"Aw, come on, eat the jelly hyung" San appeared from behind Mingi, arms in the air and a pout on his face. Hongjoong sighed and then adjusted, taking the jelly into his mouth and kissing Mingi chastly since he had the chance. Hongjoong chewed it, 

"Okay, and what was the purpose of that?" he asked, Mingi looked happy as he sat at the table. 

"That was your first kiss with Mingi, he wanted it to be romantic" San explained, joining them at the table. Hongjoong couldn't avoid the small smile as he chewed up the rest of the jelly, 

"Is that so?" he asked, Mingi nodded. 

"We have a plan for each of you" San grinned, Hongjoong chuckled, picking up one of his crackers again. 

"Good luck with that" he said, 

"What, you don't think first kisses should be special?" San asked, looking a bit peeved. 

"Not really, I've kissed lots of people, none of them were all that special" Hongjoong said, San frowned, looking a bit hurt. 

"Kissing me wasn't special?" he asked, Hongjoong winced. Uh oh, 

"W-well, it was on the floor of the navigation room, and it's not like you actually liked me at the time" he tried to explain, but San was already hopping off his stool and leaving the room. Hongjoong opened his mouth but decided against calling him back, it wouldn't help. The damage was done. Hongjoong really needed to work on holding his tongue.

"Hyung, Sannie is a romantic. I know he acts bratty and stuff, but he likes it when you do sweet things" Mingi said, Hongjoong glanced at him. 

"He tell you that? Because all he does is argue with me" he said, rubbing some of the salt off his cracker. Mingi nodded, 

"We talk a lot when we cuddle and nap, he's got a soft heart hyungie" he said, okay, now Hongjoong felt like a monumental jerk. And he was suddenly reminded of when he left San, and all the trouble he went through just to get him back. Hongjoong sighed, 

"Alright, I get it..." he glanced at Mingi, "say, you're not all that shy, are you?" he asked, Mingi blinked. 

"Shy?" he asked, 

"Yeah, you know, if I tried to jump your bones right now. Would you refuse?" Hongjoong asked, a plan slowly forming in his mind. Mingi began to blush, but he shook his head. "And if San tried?" Hongjoong asked, again, Mingi shook his head. Hongjoong slid off his stool, "alright, come help me be romantic for San" he said, 

"What do you wanna do?" Mingi asked, standing to follow Hongjoong out of the kitchen. 

"Hmm...you may know the sappy side of San, but I know the side of San that we really enjoy" he smirked, Mingi still seemed at a bit of a loss. "Let me lay it out for you, we're gonna go get San naked and give him the time of his life before Seonghwa and Yunho get back" Hongjoong said plainly, Mingi's gaze shined. 

"O-okay" he said, Hongjoong wasn't sure how well it would work since Mingi seemed a little inexperienced. But Hongjoong had an idea, a positively devious idea. Hongjoong briefly asked Aurora where San was, apparently he'd walked right into Hongjoong's choice room. The bedroom. 

"Sannie" Hongjoong sang, peeking around the door frame. There was a San sized lump under the sheets, his shoes were off too, on the floor beside the bed. 

"Go away" San grumbled, shifting a little. 

"Come on Sannie, I'm sorry I said our first kiss wasn't special" Hongjoong said, finally venturing into the room with Mingi following close behind.

"You said more than that, our relationship is a sham" San said, Hongjoong felt his heart ache a bit. He sighed, 

"I didn't say that Sannie, our relationship isn't a sham" he said, 

"Oh yeah? Then-" San pushed the blankets back, sitting up. His eyes were a little red, he had been crying and Hongjoong felt a big ol' 'Ass' sign hanging over his head. "Tell me you love me, then I'll believe it" he said, Hongjoong choked on air. 

"L-lo- um" Hongjoong cleared his throat, his plan was derailing very quickly. "It wouldn't be fair if I told you but no one else, and I'm not...ready to say it yet. So-" San yanked the blankets back over himself, curling up beneath them. 

"Then our relationship is a sham" San said, voice cracking. Hongjoong rubbed his neck, 

"Ah man..." He breathed, what was he going to do? If he gave in and told San he loved him, then he'd be spiting all of his other boyfriends. Plus, he really wasn't ready to say it. Hongjoong sighed, "Sannie...I'm really not ready to say that yet, there are things I want in order so that when I do tell you...that. Then I'll mean it with my whole heart and it'll be ten times more special than a first kiss. You deserve that much" he explained, San didn't say anything for a moment. Then he shifted, peeking out from beneath the blanket. 

"Fine, I'll wait" San murmured "but I want a do-over, a new first kiss" he said, Hongjoong laughed a bit. 

"Sannie, I've kissed more than your mouth at this point, does it really-" the look on San's face made Hongjoong hesitate, he relented with a sigh. "Fine, I'll give you a do-over" he said, San's face lit up with a grin and he lunged. But Hongjoong pressed a finger to his lips, "or-" Hongjoong raised both his brows for emphasis, "I can give you something else" he said, San pulled back, lips pursed. 

"What is it?" he asked, Hongjoong reached back and grabbed Mingi by the wrist, dragging him around. 

"Probably Mingi's virginity" Hongjoong said, then he paused. "I mean, wait, are you-" Hongjoong glanced at Mingi, who nodded with a hot, red flush on his face. "It may not be a first kiss, but it's something. And we can share it, although I'll warn you now that Seonghwa won't be entirely pleased that he didn't get to him first" Hongjoong said, San blinked owlishly and then looked at Mingi. 

"Really? You're okay with that?" San asked, voice gentle. Hongjoong found it interesting the way San interacted with Mingi, they were somehow so different and yet perfectly alike.

"Yeah, as long as Seonghwa-hyung won't be mad" Mingi said, a nervous grin touching his lips. 

"He'll be fine, he got to sleep with Yunho first anyway" Hongjoong said, already scooting off the bed to get undressed. 

"What- um, what do I do?" Mingi asked, fidgeting where he stood. 

"Oh sweet heart, you just sit back and enjoy the ride" San grinned, and then he paused, a blank look on his face. "Wait, do you want to top or do you want to bottom?" he asked, Mingi looked a little startled. 

"I don't really know" he said, San pursed his lips in thought. 

"We could just have him bottom for you and top me" Hongjoong said, already stripped down to his underwear and showing no signs of stopping. 

"Brilliant idea Hongjoongie-hyung" San grinned, "how's that sound? You could have Hongjoongie-hyung ride you while I fuck you, you know, like a train. Me in you, and you in him. It feels great, trust me" he urged, Mingi seemed sold on the idea, if the way he licked his bottom lip was any indication. 

"Y-yeah, that- we can do that" he said, already seeming out of breath. San made a sound of delight, 

"Let's get your clothes off, Hongjoongie-hyung is already beating us" he said, reaching for the edge of Mingi's shirt. Hongjoong was in fact beating them, he had dug the lube out of the bedside table and thrown himself across the end of the bed to prep himself. 

"Hey, we don't know how long Seonghwa and Yunho are gonna be out. And as much as I would adore getting it on with all of our boyfriends, I want you and Mingi to myself right now" Hongjoong said, San leaned over and kissed him suddenly. 

"You're sweet Joongie-hyung" he said, brushing his nose against Hongjoong's briefly before returning to a half naked Mingi. The same Mingi who was staring with a startling intensity at Hongjoong's crotch. Hongjoong decided to put on a bit of a show, really get the ball rolling. Especially considering San would be doing the same thing to him soon enough. 

Hongjoong spread his legs, running a hand along the inside of his thigh. He shivered a bit, he wasn't an exhibitionist like San but the thought of Mingi getting hard from just looking at him was kind of a huge turn on. Hongjoong tugged his cock a few times, sighing at the zing of pleasure the touches brought. And without further preamble he popped the lube open and poured some down his perineum, letting it slide down and over his twitching hole. He could feel the heat beginning to rush under his skin, bringing a blush across his chest. 

Hongjoong rubbed the lube against his hole before pressing in, burying one finger as far as he could into himself. Which, as per usual, wasn't very far. But he worked with what he had, especially as he flicked his gaze every so often in San and Mingi's direction. San was now fully naked, and he was working on Mingi's pants. When he shucked them down, San gasped. 

"Wh-what's wrong?" Mingi asked, tearing his gaze from Hongjoong for a second. San moved aside and pointed without shame at Mingi's dick, Hongjoong groaned at the sight. Mingi was just as big as Yunho, if not a little bigger. The head was red, the veins prominent, like he was ready to burst at any second. 

"Aren't we lucky" Hongjoong sighed, plunging three fingers into himself and working himself up to a fourth to be able to take him. 

"I could see you as a top, but you're so sweet I bet you can't wait to bottom" San purred, gripping Mingi's cock. And the sound that came out of him made Hongjoong's hand stuttered, he turned a startled look on Mingi who was already panting. "Holy shit..." San breathed, gently rolling his wrist and stroking Mingi's cock. Mingi keened, knees wobbling dangerously. "You're so sensitive" San murmured, 

"'M sorry" Mingi said, eyes a bit teary. 

"No, no baby, that's so good. It's a huge turn on" San reassured him, taking his hand from his dick to wipe away a stray tear that rolled from Mingi's left eye. "Come lay down, I'll prep you" San said, guiding him carefully to the bed beside Hongjoong. Mingi scooted up, bending his legs but not parting them. Hongjoong pulled his fingers free and turned over, crawling over to kiss Mingi languidly. It was mostly tongue but Mingi didn't seem to mind. San took the lube from the edge of the bed and got to work, pouring some on his fingers and warming it. 

Hongjoong pulled back for air, replacing his lips with his clean thumb. Mingi sucked on it urgently, making a soft noise around it when San began working the lube into his hole. 

"Just relax, relax" San soothed, stroking Mingi's stomach gently. And then he must have breached him because Mingi tensed all over, a cry caught in his throat. San only shushed him, Hongjoong took his thumb back and brushed a hand across Mingi's chest. "Wait, hyung-" it was too late, at the first rough brush of Hongjoong's palm across Mingi's left nipple he arched, a cry ripping from his throat. His cock twitched hard, but no cum came out, just a few spurts of clear precum. Hongjoong jerked his hand back, hovering it in uncertainty. 

"What just happened?" Hongjoong asked, 

"I found his prostate and his nipples are super sensitive" San said, pulling his fingers free and lifting them. "But look at this" he said, awed as he spread his fingers. Webs of lube and a sort of cloudy substance were between them. 

"What's that?" Hongjoong asked, confused. 

"Remember how I said that Selkari guy didn't need lube to finger himself?" San said, 

"Vaguely, I'll be honest, I was just dizzy from headbutting you" Hongjoong said, San's expression fell into a bland look for a moment before he climbed over Mingi, slotting himself between his legs. 

"Well, it looks like draconian people can self lubricate too. Which is by far the sexiest thing I've seen in awhile" San said with a purr as he licked into Mingi's slack mouth, 

"Man, aliens get all the fun stuff" Hongjoong said, gently dragging his fingers along Mingi's side. "Doesn't explain why he's so sensitive though" he murmured, San pulled back, licking the saliva from his lips. 

"Baby just hasn't been touched in a long time, or ever, isn't that right Mingi?" he asked, Mingi nodded jerkily as San began to rub up his thighs and hips. "That just means we're the first performance, we need to make it good" he said, 

"Pl-please" Mingi whimpered, Hongjoong hummed as he pressed gentle kisses against his throat. 

"Just try to relax" he said, slinging his leg over Mingi's hips and bumping San out of the way with his butt. San took the opportunity to slap said butt. Hongjoong huffed as he reached down and gripped Mingi's cock, eliciting another sweet sound. "Relax" Hongjoong cooed, pressing the blunt head of Mingi's cock to his hole. It took some maneuvering, but the head slipped in and even that was a stretch. Hongjoong took a deep breath, and then gradually relaxed, sinking down. The moan that was pushed out of him was nothing shy of whorish. Mingi only whimpered, hips jerking and head thrashing a bit. He gripped the sheets, taking labored breaths. 

"I'm coming in sweet heart, just breathe" San warned, and Hongjoong could feel when San pushed into Mingi because Mingi made a high pitched noise, thrusting up a few times in quick succession. Hongjoong shivered as Mingi brushed his prostate, "I'm not gonna last, and I don't think he is either" San said, breathless. 

"That's fine, I'll get there" Hongjoong said, rolling his hips. San made a noise of confirmation, sliding a hand up Hongjoong's back and beginning to fuck Mingi. So Hongjoong began fucking himself on Mingi's cock, tongue darting out to wet his lips every so often. 

"Joongie-hyung, how does he feel?" San asked, Hongjoong hummed. 

"It's good, really good" he said, bouncing with fervor and drawing some of those delicious sounds from Mingi on every drop. "I think I could milk him just like this, he'd fill me up really well" Hongjoong said, Mingi shuddered hard and sure enough Hongjoong felt a few spurts of cum fill him. But Mingi didn't cry from over sensitivity or soften, so Hongjoong didn't stop. "I don't think Mingi's like us Sannie. Mingi likes to be told how pretty he is, Mingi's really pretty like this. Filled with cock like a good boy" Hongjoong took a page from Seonghwa's book, Hongjoong rather liked being called a good boy. And he had a feeling Mingi did too. And when Mingi whined, hips kicking again, Hongjoong knew he was right. "Do you like being called a good boy?" Hongjoong asked, Mingi nodded, tears rolling across his temples as San gave a rather hard thrust, shucking them up the bed a bit. "Or do you like being called pretty? Our pretty baby?" Hongjoong asked, Mingi's eyes flew wide for a moment and Hongjoong knew he was almost there. 

"C-cum- gonna, hyung-" Mingi choked, thrashing hard now. 

"It's okay, go ahead and come, fill hyung up" San said, sounding like he was on the verge of cumming as well. Mingi sobbed, Hongjoong reached down and thumbed each of Mingi's nipples. That was enough, it seemed. Mingi cried out, voice breaking as he thrust up hard into Hongjoong. 

"Ah- h-hey-" Hongjoong shuddered as a flood of cum filled him, more than even when Seonghwa came. And it kept going. Hongjoong moaned, hips jerking a bit. "Shit" Hongjoong hissed, "he's still going" he said, teeth gritting at the overwhelming feeling of fullness. Mingi whimpered, thrusting a few times, the final spurts shooting into Hongjoong to join the rest. 

"What? He didn't cum that much did...he. O-oh-" Hongjoong had lifted his hips and a river of cum trailed down his thighs, thinner than human cum but still a lot. "I want a turn next" San said, awed. 

"N- want hyung-" Mingi could hardly form a sentence at this point, so far gone from his orgasm. Hongjoong sat back, nose wrinkling a bit at how messy the sheets were.

"What is it baby? What do you want from hyung?" San asked, leaning up to stroke some of Mingi's tears away. 

"Want hyung to cum" he said, bottom lip quivering a bit. Hongjoong felt like he needed to slap himself, Mingi was way too precious. 

"Don't worry, we'll get him there" San reassured him, gently stroking Mingi's knee and Hongjoong's hip. 

"Mm, wanna fuck me?" Hongjoong asked,

"Kim Hongjoong, I thought you'd never ask" San said, Hongjoong snorted and rolled over, legs falling open. San pressed a last kiss to Mingi's thigh before crawling over and slipping into the space between Hongjoong's thighs, leaning down to lick into his mouth. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around San's neck, humming as San pressed his cock into him. It wasn't a stretch like with Mingi, but it still felt good. Especially with all that extra cum inside of him, the glide probably felt great for San. After sucking on Hongjoong's tongue rather roughly San began to rock into him, speeding up gradually. While Hongjoong and San had more often than not participated in rough, kinky sex. This was nice, warm and comfortable. Hongjoong didn't feel like he'd need to snap to be able to cum, and San didn't seem to be in a rush either. They just enjoyed each other. 

When Hongjoong came it was bone melting, he arched and groaned, trying to bring San closer. And it wasn't long until San pulled out, jerking himself to completion across Hongjoong's stomach. Which he didn't mind, but he was a little curious. 

"You didn't want to cum inside?" Hongjoong asked, San huffed, leaning on Hongjoong's knee for a moment. 

"I would've, but I didn't think there was room" he snickered, Hongjoong kicked him in the thigh. "Don't worry, Sannie can help with that" San said, scooting down and pushing Hongjoong's thighs apart. Hongjoong decided he'd just let San do what he wanted, but he did glance over to Mingi who had fallen sound asleep. 

"He really is a bottom, huh" Hongjoong murmured, stretching a bit as San situated himself. 

"Through and through" San agreed, and then he pressed a kiss to Hongjoong's fluttering hole. Hongjoong took a steadying breath, closing his eyes and letting San's tongue do its work. 

While it was nice of San to clean him up in possibly the dirtiest way possible, Hongjoong insisted on a shower. So they roused Mingi and took turns washing his body and hair, Hongjoong hopped out first to change the sheets though. They were atrocious after the monsoon that was Mingi. He'd have to tell Seonghwa and Yunho about it when they got back. Which should have been soon considering they had been at it for hours. 

"Hyung!" San called from the bathroom, Hongjoong was stretched out on the bed, enjoying the fresh sheets. 

"Yeah?" he called, 

"Seonghwa-hyung said Aurora won't open the hatch" San said, Hongjoong sat up. 

"What?" he murmured, he rolled over and climbed off the bed. He grabbed his holo-screen from the nightstand, sure enough Seonghwa had called him three times. Hongjoong sighed, "Aurora, open the hatch" he said, he must've forgotten to program their holo-screens with more than guest privileges. 

"Hatch opening, captain" Aurora said brightly, Hongjoong put his cuff back on and went downstairs to greet them. 

"I only mean, if I were to give a toaster an AI I would make them a bit more hospitable" Hongjoong caught the tale end of whatever Yunho was telling Seonghwa as they came up to the main room floor,

"Sorry, I didn't program your holo-screen with anything more than guest privileges" Hongjoong said, Yunho was carrying two paper bags with a shiny, gold insignia on each of them.

"It's alright, would you like to see what we got?" Seonghwa asked, smiling as he took one of the bags from Yunho. 

"Sure, lay it on me" Hongjoong said, joining them at the table as Seonghwa took a stack of black and grey printed fabric from the bag. He unfolded them and laid them on the table neatly. Hongjoong raised both his brows, impressed. There was a black button down, a long, black coat with light grey fabric sewed inside. On the grey was a darker grey print of mocking jays. There were black slacks and Seonghwa presented a pair of nice boots. 

"What do you think?" Seonghwa asked, setting the boots on the table. 

"You've out done yourself" Hongjoong said, picking up the jacket and holding it against himself. "The party isn't for another hour or two, but I kinda want to put this on now" he said, 

"You're welcome to, would you like to see what I got?" Seonghwa asked, Yunho was already taking the clothes out for Seonghwa. They were all black, and when he laid them out Hongjoong couldn't help but be a little excited to see him in it. A nice black blazer with some matching slacks and a black turtle neck to go underneath it. 

"It looks good, it'll probably look better on you though" Hongjoong said, there was a dramatic gasp behind them. 

"Did I just hear Hongjoong-hyung flirt?" San asked, mouth still open in shock as he approached them. 

"I believe so" Seonghwa said, receiving San with open arms and a kiss. "Where's Mingi?" he asked, 

"Taking a nap, we tired him out pretty good" San said, Seonghwa raised a brow. 

"Is that so, did he enjoy his time with you two?" he asked, 

"Oh yeah" Hongjoong said, a bit pleased with himself. Seonghwa chuckled, 

"I suppose we should prepare for the party" he said, Hongjoong agreed. 

The party was being held in a manor owned by Kim Junmyeon on the far side of the city. Hongjoong found his address easily enough. So that night, when the three moons of Kelan were glowing in the sky, Seonghwa and Hongjoong set out. Leaving strict instructions with Yunho to keep San in check. 

It had taken some time to finally get off the ship, between San threatening to jump their bones and Hongjoong doing his own ogling of Seonghwa in that impossibly tight turtle neck and snug slacks, they had left half an hour later than they had planned to. Hongjoong just hoped they didn't miss Kang Yeosang before the night was up. 

"This is nice" Seonghwa said suddenly, Hongjoong was paying attention to his GPS, they were only about ten minutes away now. Hongjoong could already see the manor rising up over the trees too. 

"What is?" Hongjoong asked, 

"This, dressing up and going to a party. It almost feels like we're just a nice couple attending our friend's party" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong glanced at him. Seonghwa really was gorgeous, and in the moonlight he looked positively ethereal. And Hongjoong felt himself smile a bit, 

"Yeah" he agreed quietly, because it was a nice thought. Going on dates, like normal couples. Though it would be impossible to feel normal if they all went out together. Mingi had to be hidden for fear of being kidnapped by any hunter with a bad moral compass, and a group of five people acting the way they did was strange in itself. But as they reached the gates of the manor, where music could be heard even from the drive, Hongjoong faced Seonghwa. "Once you sneak us in, we're just a regular couple attending a party. We'll have some drinks, we'll dance, we'll make small talk. We'll scope out Yeosang, shove some table shrimp in our pockets, and then sneak out with a bottle of champagne" he said, Seonghwa smiled warmly. 

"Understood" he said, he took Hongjoong's hand and shrouded them in shadows. But instead of just hiding them, Seonghwa moved them. It felt a lot like being pulled by a current, but they could still see everything from the perspective of the shadows along the ground leading into the house. Seonghwa found a closed off alcove behind some curtains to bring them back into their physical reality. Hongjoong shivered a little, while it was a neat ability he wasn't all that fond of the feeling it left behind. He pushed it aside, though. 

"Okay, let's see what we've got" he murmured, moving the curtains aside and peering out. 

Lavish was the first thing that came to mind. There was live music, tables full of fancy food and drinks, and the decorations were all gold and white. Almost like a wedding. Hongjoong stepped out, adjusting his cuff as he scanned the crowd. Seonghwa followed him, peering around. 

"It's lovely" he murmured, 

"Feels a little stuffy" he said, "let's work the floor, shall we?" Hongjoong offered his elbow, with a delighted smile Seonghwa looped his arm with Hongjoong's. They made their way through the crowds. Hongjoong had never attended a party before, let alone a rich person's party. It was definitely something to check off the bucket list. Seonghwa seemed to be enjoying himself too. 

Hongjoong grabbed two flutes of wine from a nearby table, offering one to Seonghwa. 

"Thank you" he said cordially, taking a sip. Hongjoong took a swig of his own, draining half of it. "Have you seen our friend yet?" Seonghwa asked, taking another sip and licking his bottom lip this time. Hongjoong focused on his lips for a moment, distracted.

"Mm, not yet, but the night's still young" he said, Seonghwa hummed in agreement. There was some raucous laughter to their left, Hongjoong glanced over. "Someone's having a good time" he said, 

"They are, and so is our friend it seems" Seonghwa said, gaze leveling on someone in the group. Hongjoong glanced through it, and sure enough there he was. Kang Yeosang was tucked into the back of the group, and he looked very uncomfortable. Hongjoong turned, reaching and tipping the flute in Seonghwa's hand toward his lips. 

"Take it like a shot and go rescue our target, he looks like he could use some saving. I'll work the room, see if there's anything I should know about him that he won't tell you" Hongjoong instructed lowly, Seonghwa drained his glass and gave it to Hongjoong. 

"Is there anything in particular I should be asking?" Seonghwa asked, wiping the corner of his mouth with a thumb. 

"Ask about family, friends, see if there's anything worrying him these days. I just need to know the kind of person he is and if this map really is a family heirloom" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa nodded and rolled his shoulders. And in the blink of an eye Hongjoong's gentle boyfriend had been replaced with a predator. His gaze sharpened and his chin lifted, and he moved through the crowd with a purpose. Hongjoong blew some air out, "man...I've gotta get him worked up more often" he murmured. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

While Hongjoong and Seonghwa were being mirror images of Mr. and Mrs. Smith Yunho was having a hard time keeping his promise to Hongjoong. 

"Come on, I saw the coolest coffee place down the street. We can be back in like fifteen minutes, they'd never know!" San begged, he'd been at it since their eldest had left and Yunho was beginning to lose his mind a little. 

"Sannie, we promised to stay on board. And it's not like we can just leave Mingi here by himself" Yunho said, setting the dishwasher while San sat on the counter, a deep frown on his face. 

"We can just take him with us" San argued, 

"You know we can't do that Sannie" Yunho sighed, hitting start. San groaned, 

"Please, I'll do anything, I'll even hold your hand the whole time. I just want a little freedom!" he cried, Yunho folded his arms, facing San as he teetered on the counter. He felt bad denying him, and Yunho did understand the need to be out rather than be couped up in the ship all the time. But he'd promised Hongjoong to keep San in check. Although, he could keep San in check...outside. Yunho sighed, 

"You will hold my hand the whole time, no exceptions" he said, San squealed and launched himself off the counter at Yunho. 

"Thank you, thank you" San cried, Yunho patted him on the back, choking a bit as San hung around his neck. 

"You're welcome, now go grab your shoes and meet me in the loading dock" Yunho said, San took off without another word. Yunho really hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

Since their holo-screens couldn't open the ship hatch San woke Mingi up and dragged him down to the loading dock, 

"Okay, so when we come back we'll knock twice. All you've gotta do is tell Aurora to please open the hatch, okay?" San explained, Mingi's hair was sticking up all over the place and he still looked very much asleep. But he gave San a thumbs up and San gave him a kiss, "we'll be back in a jiffy, I'll bring you something tasty" he said, waving as they headed down the hatch, San's hand in Yunho's. 

The hatch began to lift as soon as their feet were on the ground, Yunho glanced down at San with an amused curl to his lips. 

"How are you gonna bring him something tasty if you don't have any money?" Yunho asked, San hummed as he hung onto Yunho's arm, offering up a coy smile. 

"Because our tall, handsome, boyfriend is gonna pay?" San said, Yunho laughed lowly. 

"That so? I guess since he's so flattered he will" he said, San giggled, swinging their arms back and forth. 

As they walked, San pointing out his favorite buildings and commenting on how different they look at night, Yunho decided that he'd made the right choice. Staying with them, it was probably the best choice he's made in a while. 

The coffee place San was talking about was called Coohee, and sold all sorts of little cakes and coffees. The man behind the counter had three curly horns in his hair and greeted them warmly. 

"Ooh, Yunho, can I try the strawberry milk coffee?" San asked, 

"Sure, what should we get for Mingi?" Yunho asked, San hummed, scanning the glass display of cakes. Then he pointed, 

"Let's get him that, he likes chocolate" he said, 

"Does he? I thought he liked green tea" Yunho said, "can we get that one please?" he asked the man, pointing at the chocolate mousse cup San had chosen. 

"Sure thing" the man smiled, opening the display to retrieve the desert. 

"He likes both, but he's been talking about how long it's been since he's had any chocolate" San explained, 

"Ah" Yunho murmured, they ordered a regular caramel coffee for Yunho and left the shop. Yunho turned in the direction of the ship but San pulled him in the opposite direction, 

"Wait, I wanna show you the bell tower, it was my favorite thing in the whole city" he said, a beg in his voice. Yunho relented, letting San pull him along. They were already out, what was the worst that could happen? 

The bell tower San was talking about was actually a communication tower with an old bell set in its peak for decoration. But San was excited regardless. He pulled Yunho around the fountain, pointing at some of the shiny stones at the bottom. Then he pulled him through the neatly trimmed trees until they left the square and had to cross the street, 

"I wanted to fish some out before but Hongjoongie-hyung said that the water has a bunch of chemicals in it, I didn't want to get sick" San said, hopping over a crack in the sidewalk. Yunho had listened quietly, a small smile on his face. But he was distracted by a heavy drop of cold water falling on his head, he glanced up. Raindrops began falling in slow succession around them. 

"It's starting to rain, we should hurry and get back" Yunho said, San nodded in agreement and then began to hurry down the street. But he stopped suddenly, "what is it?" Yunho asked, concerned about the oncoming rain. San's brow pinched, 

"Do you hear that?" he asked, turning and looking down an alley to their right. Yunho back stepped and peered in, there was only a dumpster, some boxes, and a door at the end. 

"What are you-" and then he heard it, a whimper. Yunho exchanged a look with San, 

"We should see if it's an animal or something, it could be hurt" he said, 

"I don't know if that's a good idea, it could attack if it is" Yunho said, but San was already drawing him into the alley. 

"But it's gonna rain, we can't just leave...it" as they passed the dumpster Yunho laid eyes on a person curled against the wall, a cloak pulled tightly around them. 

"That's not an animal San, come on" Yunho murmured, a bit nervous. San didn't budge though, 

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly, the person startled. They lifted their head and peered out at them, lilac hair was plastered to their forehead and a pair of big, dark eyes peered out at them. 

"Pl-please don't hurt me" the man whimpered, curling tighter. "Someone already mugged me, please, I have nothing left" he said, Yunho flinched as the rain began to fall heavier. 

"We're not gonna mug you" San slipped his hand from Yunho's, "are you hurt?" he asked, crouching in front of the man. A few emotions seemed to pass over the man's face, and then he slowly pulled his cloak open to reveal a jagged cut in his shirt, blood staining his entire side. 

"How long has it been since you were stabbed?" Yunho asked, kneeling beside San to peer closer at the wound. The man pulled the cloak tight again, eyes fearful. 

"Ah, Yunho's a doctor, you can trust him" San smiled, the man seemed wary but his grip on his cloak loosened. 

"A few hours, it hurts really bad" he said, brow pinching a bit. 

"It could be infected, I don't think I have any disinfectant with me" Yunho said, putting his coffee down to check his pockets. 

"We have some back at the ship" San said, Yunho frowned a bit. 

"San, we can't bring him back to the ship" he said, 

"But, won't he die if we don't?" San said, looking a bit guilty. Yunho took a deep breath, looking at the man again. 

"You don't have to" the man said, San blinked as he glanced at him. "You obviously don't want to, so you don't have to. I'll be fine" he said, expression tight with irritation and obvious fear. Yunho somehow felt the animosity wasn't exactly directed at them. But it was beginning to rain heavily now, Yunho could feel it soaking through his sweater. 

"Maybe fix the attitude, come on" Yunho shifted, reaching toward the man. 

"It's fine-" the man suddenly stopped, blinking and shaking his head. 

"What's wrong?" San asked, 

"Nothing...nothing, I just...I've been getting dizzy" the man murmured, slouching back against the wall. Yunho lifted a hand against the man's forehead and cheek, 

"Your wound is definitely infected, you've got a fever" he said, the man huffed, closing his eyes. 

"Your hand is cold" the man said softly, Yunho sighed. 

"You get to explain this to Hongjoong-hyung" he murmured, without further hesitation Yunho scooped the man up. 

"This one is all on me" San said, Yunho really needed to stop picking up charity cases. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Seonghwa was, dare he say, the happiest he's ever been. The music was delightful, the occasional snacks were delicious, and the alcohol in his system put a fuzzy edge to it all. Not to mention, Kang Yeosang was very funny. 

"And her over there, fake, all of it. Her nose, hips, ass, all of it, even her hair" Yeosang said behind his napkin, Seonghwa giggled. 

"Impossible, that much silicone could kill a person" he said, 

"She must be a modern day miracle then, she's bound to be at least thirty percent by now" Yeosang said, Seonghwa snickered and teetered on his feet a bit. "You know, I'm glad you rescued me. I don't get to gossip with those dusty old bags" Yeosang said, peering at Seonghwa from the corner of his eye. 

"I'm rather glad myself, I'm enjoying this" Seonghwa sighed, Yeosang took a sip of his wine and Seonghwa's gaze dragged through the crowds. He met a familiar pair of eyes, Hongjoong had his arms folded and he didn't look very pleased. Seonghwa realized why almost immediately, so he cleared his throat. "I'm curious, Yeosang-ssi, you're young and attending parties full of politicians. Why is that?" he asked, Yeosang made a noise into his glass, swallowing the wine in his mouth. 

"My father's the politician, I'm considered his diplomat. I roll the runners and talk my father's name up in social circles, I've won him three elections now" he said, 

"Impressive" Seonghwa said, 

"Hardly, it's two less than his rival and certainly not enough to earn him an elite spot" Yeosang rolled his eyes, 

"Well, if it's any consolation I'm taken with you. And if you're father's anything like you, well, I think I'd vote for him" Seonghwa said, perhaps it was the alcohol talking. But he was in fact taken with Yeosang, at least, what he had seen of him thus far. 

"Thank you, that actually means a lot" Yeosang said, smiling into his wine glass as he swirled its contents. "I don't know if this is odd to mention, but I think my mother would have liked you. You're well spoken, smart, have good manners, and you're, in layman's terms, very hot" he said, Seonghwa tittered and then covered his mouth. 

"Well, thank you, that's the best compliment I've gotten all night" he said, smiling at Yeosang. And for a moment, they just sort of looked at each other. And then something seemed to occur to him, because his smile twitched down and he glanced away. 

"Now if only you were a politician's son" Yeosang sighed, 

"Is that the stipulation?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Unfortunately, I say this because I feel like I can trust you but the woman my father has his heart set on for me is...how do I put this, she's an absolute witch" Yeosang said, Seonghwa raised his brows in mild surprise. 

"An arranged marriage?" he said, 

"Marriage is a game, meant to further your status with a piece of paper" Yeosang said, tone bitter. "There's no room for love in a marriage, not with the game of wits taking up so much space" he said, Seonghwa mulled his words over. 

"I've had the pleasure of falling in love, and I can tell you that it's different every time. I find myself falling in love almost daily these days, and each time I can't help but cherish the time it took to get there. The product is always worth more than anything I have suffered up until now" he said wistfully, Yeosang seemed a bit melancholy as he peered at Seonghwa. 

"That sounds wonderful" Yeosang murmured, and then a smile finally touched his lips. "I think I may understand" he said, 

"Do you? Do tell" Seonghwa said, Yeosang laughed humorlessly. 

"Well, it certainly wasn't what I expected. While I don't see myself marrying Adora, the person I did fall in love with...well, he's rather noisy, and smart mouthed. He's very quick to strike back, and he whines a lot" he went on, Seonghwa couldn't help his own bemused smile. That sounded awfully familiar for some reason. "But he loves harder than anyone I've ever met, he's willing to lose everything for me. And while he may not understand why I couldn't bear the thought of taking his livelihood just for a chance, he still loves me. And he tells me so, every chance he gets,” the look in Yeosang's gaze was warm as honey as he speaks, and Seonghwa enjoys sharing the moment with him. 

"And this marriage, is it what's stopping you from taking that chance?" Seonghwa asked, and the moment was shattered. Yeosang's gaze darkened, 

"That game of wits I mentioned, Seonghwa-ssi, it requires you to keep your eye on all the moving pieces. If I throw him in there, not only would I be shattering the alliance of my father and his political partner but I would be putting his entire life at risk. I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to him" he said, 

"I see...allow me to impart some wisdom, if I may" Seonghwa said, shifting on his feet. 

"Of course" Yeosang said, 

"The way I have lived my life has been rather sluggish, I've never had reason to break free of my own restraints. But the day I met...them, I felt a fire burn so deeply and so strongly I was almost afraid I'd be burned alive. Rather than burn, however, I've found that everyday is like coming back to life. So if there was ever a time I could tell someone to completely diverge from their path, it is now and it is you" Seonghwa smiled, "things like this, I believe they are worth seeing through" he said, Yeosang seemed contemplative. And then he met Seonghwa's gaze, 

"What do I do...if he's gone" the way Yeosang spoke was so soft someone with normal hearing would have missed it, 

"I believe that is your queue to drop everything in your hands and chase him" Seonghwa said, Yeosang laughed airily. 

"I'd lose everything, my father would disown me" he said, 

"I have not known you for long Yeosang-ssi, but I think you're more than capable of figuring something out" Seonghwa assured him, 

"Where have you been all my life?" Yeosang laughed, this time with humor. 

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Seonghwa said, a wistful sigh escaping him. Then his forearm buzzed, Seonghwa lifted his arm and pushed his sleeve up. A message from Hongjoong blinked on the holo-pad, Seonghwa opened it and found nothing but a very angry little face emoticon. Perhaps that was his queue as well. Seonghwa pushed his sleeve back down, adjusting his cuff. "I've surpassed my bedtime, it seems" Seonghwa said, offering Yeosang a smile. "It was lovely talking with you Yeosang-ssi, for all it's worth I do wish you and your lover the best" Seonghwa said, 

"I almost want to beg you to stay" Yeosang said, 

"Perhaps we'll meet again, enjoy the rest of your night" Seonghwa offered a bow before turning to go, searching for Hongjoong within the crowd. 

Unfortunately, it was Hongjoong who found him. And this was only unfortunate because Hongjoong did not look any more pleased than he had moments ago. 

"How was it?" he asked, 

"Lovely" Seonghwa answered, 

"I'm sure it was, you were sure laughing it up all night" Hongjoong said, irritated as he turned to walk right out the front doors with Seonghwa following close behind. 

"I was simply coaxing him into a semblance of comfort, he wouldn't have said anything worthwhile if I hadn't" he explained, the sound of rain reached them before they could look outside. Hongjoong stopped beneath the awning, the door keeper wishing them a good night. 

"Great" Hongjoong huffed, "oh yeah, he looked plenty comfortable alright. Did you invite him to dinner too?" he asked, ducking into the rain. Seonghwa had no choice but to follow him, the rain was icy. 

"What would you have me do Hongjoong? Interrogate him?" Seonghwa asked, blinking rain from his eyes as he followed Hongjoong down the drive and onto the street. 

"Yes!" he huffed, 

"You catch more with honey than a stick Hongjoongie" Seonghwa insisted, 

"Wrong, because all you're doing is feeding the bugs when you can beat them with the stick" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa snorted softly and reached out. He caught Hongjoong's arm and pulled him underneath the awning of a nearby store, Hongjoong frowned but let Seonghwa draw him against him. 

"What bothered you really?" he asked, pushing the wet hair off of Hongjoong's forehead and smoothing a hand against his cheek. And Hongjoong didn't say anything at first, just avoiding Seonghwa's gaze and frowning some more. And then he sighed, 

"Fine, I was just kinda irritated because...you never laugh like that around us, not even San can make you laugh like that" Hongjoong explained, Seonghwa smiled and laid a kiss on Hongjoong's lips. 

"I promise you, it was mostly the alcohol. But he was also very funny" Seonghwa grinned, Hongjoong huffed. 

"See? It's just him, what did he even say to make you laugh like that?" he asked, irritated. 

"Mm, well, he pointed out that one man in particular was adjusting his toupee most of the night. And he related it to a woman's fur cover" Seonghwa recalled, Hongjoong stared blankly at him. 

"Seriously?" he said, 

"As I said before, it was mostly the alcohol" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

"Jeez" he murmured, 

"I promise you, all I did was what you asked" Seonghwa promised, 

"Did you? What did you find out?" Hongjoong asked, a bit of accusation in his tone. 

"Well, I wasn't able to bring the map up at all. But I do know his mother has passed away, he's being forced into an arranged marriage, and he has a lover who's left him because Yeosang is unwilling to put their livelihood in jeopardy" Seonghwa listed off, Hongjoong raised a brow. 

"Might as well have gotten the guy's life story" he said, Seonghwa shrugged a shoulder. "But that's good, so he's a good person you think?" he asked, 

"I believe so, if we had met in another life I believe we would have been good friends" Seonghwa smiled, Hongjoong pinched his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry you didn't get to keep your friend, but if it makes you feel better you can come with me to meet him after we ask about the map. If he sees you he may just tell me the truth about the map, we might even be able to work together to decipher it" he said, 

"I would like that" Seonghwa said, 

"Alright, let's go home, I'm cold" Hongjoong said, tugging Seonghwa back out into the rain. But he pulled Hongjoong to a stop in the midst of their scurry, "what-" Seonghwa reeled him in, sliding a hand behind Hongjoong's head and kissing him deeply. Hongjoong looped his arms around Seonghwa's neck on reflex, and this was one of those moments he mentioned to Yeosang. This was a moment where he was falling in love all over again. 

After their slight rendezvous they hurried back to the ship, taking breaks underneath awnings to kiss or bicker about the cold and the rain. But they got home with nothing more than flushed cheeks and wet jackets. Seonghwa squeezed his sleeves out as they made their way onto the main floor, 

"We're back" Hongjoong called, there was a clatter in the kitchen. Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa who raised his brows curiously, "whatever you're doing that you're not supposed to be doing, you'd better stop now" Hongjoong said as they made their way to the kitchen, "I'm almost hoping someone's naked on the kitchen table" he murmured,

"Considering I just cleaned the kitchen this morning, I'd appreciate it if they kept to the bedroom" Seonghwa said, 

"Let loose a little Seonghwa, having sex in places you aren't supposed to have sex is fun. Remember the hall closet?" Hongjoong wiggled his eyebrows as they turned the corner,

"I suppose you're right" Seonghwa said, they both glanced up and laid eyes on San, Yunho, Mingi standing around in awkward positions. 

"H-hey hyung, how was the party?" San asked, grinning from where he was leaning against the kitchen bot. Yunho was bouncing his leg at the kitchen table and Mingi was sipping a cup of chocolate milk loudly by the stove. 

"I'll count to ten, whoever tells the truth first will get the pleasure of not getting their ass whooped" Hongjoong said, folding his arms. "One...two...th-" there was a loud sneeze from the cabinet behind San, everyone froze. 

"I don't believe food pods sneeze, Hongjoong" Seonghwa said, folding his own arms now. Hongjoong marched toward San, 

"L-let me explain, before you- ah!" Hongjoong grabbed San by the waist and flung him out of the way, Yunho jumped to catch him before he fell. Hongjoong threw the cabinet open and then startled into a back step. The man in their cupboard looked groggy, his nose red. It was so quiet a pin drop could be heard. But instead, all that was heard, was another sneeze. 

"Damn it..." San murmured.


	12. Dinner and a Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving along a little here <3 
> 
> (also, follow my blog! https://k-ingless.tumblr.com/ )

"Who is this!?" Hongjoong snapped, 

"I can explain" San said, hands up in a defensive gesture. 

"Go ahead then, explain" Hongjoong folded his arms, "explain why there's some random guy in our kitchen cabinet, because there obviously must be a perfectly logical explanation for this" he said, eye nearly twitching. 

"He was hurt! And-and I couldn't just leave him there, look at him, he looks terrible" San said frantically, gesturing at the man who he'd come to know as Wooyoung. 

"I resent that" Wooyoung said, sounding nasally. Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose, air hissing through his teeth. 

"You have got to stop this San, our medical supplies are meant for us. Not for every raggedy nobody you meet on the street" he said, "no offense" Hongjoong tacked on, Wooyoung looked less than impressed. 

"I know hyung, I just...if it were me, I'd want someone to help me" San murmured, it wasn't like he wanted to save every person with an issue. It was just, sometimes San felt drawn to move when no one else would. And when Yunho had been ready to leave him there, urging San to do so as well, he couldn't help himself. He had to help. 

"I get it, but please, just let them sort themselves out from now on" Hongjoong said, looking a bit drained, and still very wet. San nodded, in hopes of letting the whole thing blow over. 

"Well, what do you suppose we should do with him now?" Seonghwa piped up, 

"We could just drop him off at a hospital" Yunho suggested, San turned to help Wooyoung out of the cabinet. And once he was on his feet he swayed a bit, 

"No..." he murmured, Hongjoong glanced at him. 

"What?" he said, Wooyoung looked a little upset, a hard pinch in his brow. San kept an arm around his waist to steady him, 

"Don't...take me to a hospital, my...my ex-boyfriend is looking for me, that's the first place he'll check" Wooyoung explained, "I know it's a lot to ask, but can I just stay until I'm back on my feet? At least well enough to run if I need to" he said, staring hard at the ground. San glanced at Hongjoong, and Hongjoong exchanged a look with Seonghwa and Yunho. They seemed to almost communicate, and then Hongjoong sighed. 

"Fine, you can stay until you're better. But we don't have any extra beds, so you'll have to sleep on the floor" he said, not looking too happy about the arrangement. Wooyoung nodded though, offering a deep if unsteady bow. 

"Thank you" he said, 

"I need a shower" Hongjoong mumbled, moving toward the door. 

"I'll join you" Seonghwa said, following Hongjoong out of the kitchen. San helped Wooyoung over to the table, Mingi joined them too. 

"That could have gone a lot worse" Yunho said, looking relieved that it hadn't. 

"I thought the vein in his forehead was gonna burst" San murmured, gripping the edge of his seat between his legs. 

"Yeah, well, on the bright side you should be good to go in a few days. The antibiotics will take about five days to really work, and your fever is already beginning to break" Yunho said, checking Wooyoung's temperature with the back of his hand briefly. 

"Thanks" Wooyoung said, "I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble, I just- I really have no where to go right now" he said, scratching at a nonexistent spot on the table. 

"Yeah, what's the deal with that? You didn't tell us you were running from your ex" San said, Wooyoung pursed his lips. 

"It isn't exactly something you share with strangers" he said, 

"We're not strangers" San said, "I know your name, you know mine, that means we aren't strangers" he said, Wooyoung peered at him curiously for a moment. And then an amused smile touched his lips, 

"Alright, if you must know, I'm running from him because I'm fed up. I'm tired of having to sneak around and pretend I'm not madly in love with him, so I left. If he really cared he would have come looking for me himself the first few days, but he didn't. So I'm done" the way Wooyoung spoke was out of spite, but San could see the pain in the scrunch of his brow and slight tremble of his lips. 

"You were his side chick?" San asked, Wooyoung scoffed. 

"Hardly, he wants to marry me, it's just...I'm a secretary. I'm not someone of high status, I can't make his career, or his father's. So he can't" he murmured, San frowned. 

"That's so dumb" he said, 

"That's how it is in a lot of places San, especially for politicians and elites" Yunho said, "it's hard to escape your heritage, let alone to marry someone that's of a lower social standing" he said, 

"How do you know that?" San asked, lips in their usual curious pout. 

"There was a lot of that on Seran, especially with the Thalian influence everywhere. I stayed away from it, mostly because I had been propositioned more than once" Yunho said, lips quirking up as he seemed to recall something odd. San snorted, 

"Propositioned, why does it sound like marriage is a business proposal?" he asked, 

"Because it is" Wooyoung said, "and I can't offer him anything more than myself, considering I have no family name to fall back on that isn't enough" San blinked as tears began to fill Wooyoung's eyes, 

"I don't think it is...I mean, yeah, I'm sure it would be harder to get along without your social standing. But it can be done" San drew patterns on the table with his finger idly, shrugging a shoulder. "I'd give it all up if it meant I could be with the people I love, but I got lucky" he smiled, glancing at Yunho and then Mingi. "Super lucky, it's like I hit the cosmic lottery in boyfriends, ya know?" he said, Mingi smiled warmly and Yunho's ears began to turn pink. 

"You are lucky" Wooyoung agreed, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "If I could convince him to-to just let it go, we could leave. Get as far away from here as possible and just be happy, but...he won't" he sighed, San patted Wooyoung on the shoulder. 

"That really blows" San said, Wooyoung laughed humorlessly. 

"Yeah, it really does" he murmured, 

"If it makes you feel any better, Hongjoong-hyung looks like he's gonna vomit every time one of us brings up the 'L' word" Yunho said, 

"Wait, so, explain to me your relationship again. I'm not wrapping my head around it" Wooyoung shook his head, luckily distracted from his own heartbreak for a moment. 

"It's either super complicated or not complicated at all, I prefer the latter" San said, 

"Me too" Mingi chirped, 

"How are you not complicated?" Wooyoung asked, 

"We just aren't" Yunho shrugged, "we're together, we plan to stay that way" he explained, 

"So, how did this happen? Five people don't just make eye contact at the super market and decide to spend the rest of their lives together" Wooyoung said,

"Sure they do, that's how the Beatles happened" San said, grinning. 

"I literally have no clue what you're talking about" Wooyoung said, deadpan. 

"Yeah, me neither, I saw it in one of Hongjoong-hyung's dusty old books" San said, smiling cheekily. 

"Okay, someone who won't speak in obsolete references please explain" Wooyoung said, 

"Well, I guess it started with San and Hongjoong-hyung" Yunho recounted slowly, and that's how they spent the night. Talking about their current predicament and the ridiculous events that lead them there. 

They went through the story of how Hongjoong and San met, then about how Hongjoong left San and became an emotional wreck. Supposedly. Then about Seonghwa and his imprisonment, also how San and Hongjoong freed him. But they got kind of distracted, 

"He's gorgeous, if I could keep him in a cage for myself I would too" Wooyoung said, his own lips pursing a bit. 

"He is" San agreed enthusiastically, "but if you put my boyfriend in a cage, I'll have a hard time forgiving you for that" he shook his head, 

"Noted, what happened next?" Wooyoung asked, fully enthralled. 

"Well, I had also ended up stranded on Omeron, Seonghwa-hyung and San found me a while later. Hongjoong-hyung's friend Hwanwoong had gotten shot in the scuffle, so I was trying to bring him back. But my tent and glyder had been confiscated" Yunho continued, 

"So you're just a big softy, huh" Wooyoung said, lips curling a bit. Yunho rubbed his left ear with a chuckle, feeling how warm they still were it seemed. 

"I guess so, the only reason I helped him was because he started talking about his sister and brother. I guess they lived back home still, I got to meet them when we took him home too" he smiled, the memory fond for him. 

"I didn't get to meet them because Hongjoong-hyung grounded me" San said, 

"Because every time he gets off the ship something happens" Yunho sighed, "like picking up strangers with stab wounds" he said, 

"Call me a paragon" San smirked, Yunho rolled his eyes, a fond smile touching his lips. 

"Okay, so that brought you all together?" Wooyoung asked, 

"Well, yeah, pretty much. It was in time, closeness, I wanted to see what the future had in store for them. And I decided I wanted a part of it" Yunho explained, 

"I was tired of being alone" San shrugged, 

"Those are terrible reasons to stay with someone, you should stay with someone because you're in love with them" Wooyoung said, 

"We are" San and Yunho said simultaneously, Mingi nodded in adamant agreement. 

"You were in love, right? Something sparked interest and then it took time to grow your love together, that's how it works. Love at first sight doesn't really exist" San went on, 

"W-well, yeah, I guess" Wooyoung murmured, 

"What made you approach your ex?" San asked, Wooyoung seemed contemplative. 

"Oh...it was at a picnic his father threw, I had seen him stealing cream puffs from the plates on the table and eating them in the bush maze" he said, "honestly, the only reason I approached him was because I wasn't allowed to eat since I was working and I really wanted one. I didn't know he was the governor's son at the time" he explained, 

"See? You met him because you wanted a cream puff, and then you were ready to lay down your life for him" San said, Wooyoung's lips twitched. 

"I guess I see the method to your madness" he murmured, "but still, five of you? How do you manage that?" he asked, 

"Easy, we were all somewhat compatible, and that grew into affection and sex and this really cool thing called love" San grinned, 

"Well, we all care about each other, but each of our dynamics is different. Hongjoong-hyung only really talks to Seonghwa-hyung about his insecurities, and Mingi usually goes to San when he's feeling bad, right?" Yunho explained, Mingi nodded. 

"Seonghwa-hyung too, but me and San are buddies. He's the only one that gets my jokes, and I'm the only one that knows he likes-" San lunged across the table, slapping his hands over Mingi's mouth. 

"Haha, that's enough" San tittered nervously, 

"And how do you handle secrets?" Wooyoung asked pointedly, brow raised. 

"When we're ready, we talk about them. It takes time and trust, and we're still building that" Yunho said, 

"Huh..." Wooyoung murmured, 

"Plus, the sex is amazing, someone for every work day of the week" San smirked, slinking back down onto his stool. 

"You've sold me" Wooyoung snickered, they continued to talk for a while but Wooyoung really needed his rest. So Yunho ushered everyone off to bed soon after. 

Hongjoong still didn't seem too pleased with San, but when San knelt by the bed, lips pouted, Hongjoong gave in and let San crawl into his arms to sleep. Besides, it wasn't like he was in love with Wooyoung. He was cool though, San would've liked to be friends with him if he wasn't running from his ex. 

The next morning Hongjoong and Seonghwa were in the navigation room. San and Mingi were still sound asleep, so was their guest. Seonghwa had given his account of Kang Yeosang and everything that had happened to Yunho, 

"He sounds like he won't be hard to deal with, are you going to contact him?" Yunho asked, 

"Yeah, since they're best friends now it won't be a problem to ask him what I need to about the map" Hongjoong said, gesturing with a roll of his wrist at Seonghwa. 

"That's great" Yunho said, 

"It's definitely the best case scenario" Hongjoong said, crossing his legs and leaning on the arm of his chair. "You know, I thought I'd never get this close to finding it. If we can translate that map, we'll be in the home stretch" he said, 

"What if the map doesn't belong to Aether?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong shrugged. He'd thought about it, it wouldn't be so bad just sailing the skies with them until they were old and withered. 

"Then we keep looking, see what we find along the way" Hongjoong said, 

"Sounds like a good plan" Yunho said, 

"I think I like that idea as well" Seonghwa said, smiling softly. Hongjoong felt a bit of warmth in his chest, the good, familiar kind. 

"I think he'd probably like to hear from you, so I'll give you the floor" he said, swiping the holo-screen across the floor for Seonghwa to take control of. 

"O-oh" Seonghwa hummed, smiling as he tapped the holo-screen. 

"I already entered the contact information Hwanwoong gave me, just look for the name KY" Hongjoong explained, Seonghwa navigated to the contact app and found Kang Yeosang's contact. 

"Alright, here we go" Seonghwa murmured, he tapped the contact and the screen blipped. A soft ringing filled the navigation room. They waited a while, and then finally he picked up. Yeosang blinked owlishly, taking in whoever was on the other end of the unknown contact. And then his face lit up, 

"Seonghwa-ssi! Hello!" he said, Hongjoong turned an amused look on Seonghwa. Seonghwa smiled, laughing softly.

"Hello Yeosang-ssi, are you busy?" he asked, Yeosang blinked and then shuffled around, disappearing from sight for a moment. 

"O-of course not, what can I do for you?" he reappeared, beaming. 

"I was interested in the map you've been selling-" Yeosang seemed surprised, "would you be available to talk over an agreement?" Seonghwa finished, 

"Well, sure, of course, would you be able to come in a few hours?" Yeosang asked, reaching past his holo-screen to pick something up. 

"Of course, do you have any place specific you'd like to meet?" Seonghwa asked, 

"I'll send you my address, I have to attend to something but I'll see you soon. When you arrive at the gates, just tell them your name and they'll let you right in" Yeosang smiled again, 

"Thank you, I'll see you soon" Seonghwa said, Yeosang waved once and then the screen blipped out. 

"My, my, you really are best friends" Hongjoong said, not missing the shine in Seonghwa's eyes as he slid the holo-screen back over to Hongjoong's side. 

"Certainly" he hummed, Hongjoong chuckled and leaned back. 

"Well, I'm in good spirits now, this is a lot easier than I thought it was going to be" he said, 

"Should we celebrate?" Yunho asked, amused. 

"Absolutely, I have whiskey hidden above the stove" Hongjoong said slyly, 

"Gracious, I don't think it's wise to drink before we meet with Yeosang-ssi" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong made a noise of complaint and Yunho snickered. 

"Hyung" a voice groaned just before the door to the navigation room opened, San came slouching in. 

"What's wrong Sannie?" Yunho asked, 

"I'm hungry but the kitchen bot is being lazy" San complained, 

"I'll make you something" Seonghwa offered, 

"Thanks hyung" San smiled, throwing himself at Seonghwa once he was close enough. They were left in silence for a moment, Hongjoong thought about Yeosang and the map. Their meeting too. And then he glanced at Yunho, 

"Hey...what do you think of Yeosang?" Hongjoong asked, Yunho shifted. 

"You want my honest answer or my spare-your-feelings answer?" he asked, 

"What do you think?" Hongjoong asked blandly, his point coming across clear enough. Yunho hummed, lips curling a bit. 

"He's the prettiest man I've ever seen, aside from all of you, of course" he said, 

"Please, I know when to pick my battles, and he is...really pretty" Hongjoong shook his head, they both heaved sighs. 

Hongjoong wasn't an easily jealous person...okay, maybe he got a little jealous sometimes. But as Hongjoong and Seonghwa made their way up a familiar drive toward a set of gates, he couldn't help but be just a little irked that Seonghwa looked so excited. 

"Do you think we should have brought something? Wine maybe?" Seonghwa asked as they reached the gates, 

"Sure, maybe a wedding ring too, since you're so in love with the guy" Hongjoong said irritably, 

"Hongjoong-ah, does it truly bother you that I've found someone I enjoy spending time without outside of our significant others?" Seonghwa asked, 

"Well, no, it's just...it's weird, why don't you get excited to see us?" Hongjoong asked, Seonghwa giggled softly. 

"Because, I get the pleasure of seeing you everyday" he said, Hongjoong felt a zing of happiness go through him. 

"Alright, fine, I'm being petty. I'll let you handle this, talk to your friend" he held his hands up in a placating gesture, Seonghwa drew Hongjoong to him by the waist, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"Thank you" Seonghwa said, 

"Alright, go on, push the button" Hongjoong said, face warming and heart swelling. Seonghwa let go and turned to press the buzzer, 

"State your business" a voice said, 

"My name is Park Seonghwa, I'm here for a meeting with Kang Yeosang" Seonghwa said, 

"Yes, come in Seonghwa-ssi" the person said, there was another buzz and the gates began to groan open. They went inside. Hongjoong hadn't gotten much of a look at the place the last time he was here, but it was pretty nice. Lots of windows, crown moulding, and a big front door. A front door that opened up as they reached the stoop, Kang Yeosang stood there in dark pants and a big sweater. His hair was a little messy and he had a flush down to his exposed collarbones. Hongjoong choked on air, coughing into his fist. 

"O-oh, you brought a friend, hello" Yeosang said, why was his voice so deep? Ah, man. Seonghwa patted Hongjoong on the back, 

"Ah, apologies, this is one of my significant others Kim Hongjoong" Seonghwa said, Yeosang blinked and then laughed a bit. 

"I see, well, please, come in" he moved aside, gesturing for them to enter. Hongjoong cleared his throat, offering an awkward smile before following Seonghwa inside. The place was just as nice inside, if not a bit simpler. Marble floors, pale walls, and regular light fixtures. "I'll be honest, I'm a bit disappointed you called about business" Yeosang said, leading down the long foyer to a room at the end. It was a sort of parlor filled with nice furniture, book shelves, and a piano. 

"I understand, business can be rather dull" Seonghwa said, 

"Not if you're smashed" Hongjoong murmured, running a fingertip along the back of the faux leather couch. And then he paused, that wasn't faux leather, it was real leather. Wow...Yeosang laughed suddenly, going to a cabinet beside the window. 

"I absolutely agree" he said, Hongjoong glanced at him just as he pulled out a pretty, crystalline bottle filled with glittering, amber liquid. He also took out three glasses, all with thin stems that he curled his fingers around. "So, what peaked your interest in my family's map?" Yeosang asked, coming over and placing the glasses on the coffee table. Seonghwa took a seat across from Yeosang, Hongjoong went around to settle beside Seonghwa. Yeosang pulled the cork out of the shiny bottle and poured three drinks, 

"That may be a long story" Hongjoong said, Yeosang offered him one of the glasses. Hongjoong peered into the glass when he accepted it, it glittered with each swirl and it smelled strong. He took a sip, shivering as a blast of peachy warmth slid down his throat. "Wow..." Hongjoong hummed, 

"Hongjoong has been chasing a story his parents told him, he believes your map may be involved" Seonghwa explained, putting his own glass aside once he'd tasted it. Yeosang peered at them over the edge of his glass. 

"You mean Aether" he said, an odd sort of smile on his lips. Hongjoong perked up at the mention of their treasure, 

"Yeah, where did you hear about it?" he asked, Yeosang took another sip of his drink. 

"Well, it's the only word I was able to translate from it" he said, 

"Really?" Seonghwa said, intrigued. 

"The map was left to me by my great uncle, I was the only one he confided in when he was around" Yeosang explained, "he spent his days visiting planets just to sight see, taking in cultures and peoples. And coming from a family of politicians, he wasn't received very well by anyone else" he said, looking a bit melancholy. 

"Do you know where he got it?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Not a clue, he's seen more of these galaxies in the last twenty years of his life than I'll see in a lifetime" Yeosang said, rubbing a spot on his glass idly.

"That is the tragedy, isn't it" Seonghwa said, offering a tender smile. 

"Of course" Yeosang said, a sly smile touching his face as he lifted his gaze again. "You know, I thought about it when I first got a hold of the map. Finding Aether, living out my days far from everything, at peace" Yeosang sighed, and then his smile fell again. "I'm willing to part with it, however, those ideas never got me anywhere" he tipped his cup back, taking a long draft of his drink. Hongjoong almost whistled, impressed. While it had a nice taste, it didn't exactly go down smooth. 

"I see, what is your price?" Seonghwa asked, Yeosang sighed, setting his glass down. 

"Let's bargain, shall we gentlemen?" he said, smiling. Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa, but hesitated as Seonghwa grinned. There was a strange tension in the room. 

"I expect nothing less" he said, Hongjoong sank into the couch, hands curled protectively around his glass. 

While Hongjoong feared for his life, back on the ship Yunho feared for his. He had quickly discovered that not only was San good at making friends, but Wooyoung and San together were kind of...volatile. They got along great, but they seemed to get really worked up over the smallest things. Like now, as they yelled across the kitchen. Mingi was sat hunched over his bowl of soup, Yunho was trying to eat an apple. 

"What do you MEAN you don't style your hair? You just wash and go? Preposterous!" Wooyoung threw his hands up, 

"Why would you put so much effort into that? It doesn't even look that good" San scoffed, Wooyoung gasped loudly and dramatically. 

"How DARE-" 

"Hey! Why don't we go outside? Get some air" Yunho stood up, his half eaten apple in hand as he tried to calm the storm. Wooyoung folded his arms, looking at the ground, then the ceiling, and then Yunho could see the tears welling in his eyes. So did San. 

"W-Wooyoung-ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your hair" San said, trying to mend the situation fast. But Wooyoung shook his head, shoulders shaking as he threw his hands down. 

"It's not that, I'm sorry I...it's just, I feel really dumb" Wooyoung sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. Yunho put his apple down, 

"What's wrong?" he asked, approaching him alongside San. Wooyoung blinked more heavy tears from his eyes, 

"I miss him" he murmured, voice trembling. "A lot, and I'm afraid that...that I won't even get to just be the secretary anymore" he said, 

"Are you talking about your ex?" San asked, 

"He's not really my ex, I just...ran away. We never broke up, I just wanted him to chase me for once" Wooyoung folded his arms, pouting a bit. 

"Wait, so you just took off? So that he'd give you attention?" Yunho asked, Wooyoung scoffed. 

"It's not like that, I was telling the truth when I said I was tired of being the-the side chick" he gestured at San as he used his reference, "his dad's a politician, and he's being locked into an arranged marriage" he said, 

"That's so lame" San said, 

"There's nothing you can do?" Yunho asked, Wooyoung shook his head. 

"If he were to break the engagement his father would disown him, and who knows what he'd do to me. Derailing his son's entire life plan would probably be kind of upsetting" he huffed, 

"I told you before Wooyoung-ah, break tradition! Sweep him off his feet and convince him that a life together, far away and poor, is better than a life trapped in a marriage he doesn't want" San said, gesticulating excitedly. Wooyoung seemed conflicted, so Yunho reached out and rested his hands on Wooyoung's shoulders. 

"As reckless as it might be, I agree with San. I think you should talk to him" Yunho said in the most comforting way he could manage, and it took a moment but Wooyoung took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Okay, okay...I'll talk to him" Wooyoung said, San cheered. "Could you...could you come with me? He doesn't live far, I just-" Wooyoung pushed his fingers through his hair, pressing his lips together. "I don't have any friends...like, at all, so-so I could use some kind of support. Because I'll be honest, as excited as I am to see him again I feel kind of like I'm going to throw up" Wooyoung smiled nervously, 

"Um, well-"

"We'll absolutely go with you to confront the possible love of your life" San said, shoving Yunho's face aside before he could make a decision. Yunho frowned, 

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" he said, 

"I can watch the ship" Mingi piped up for the first time since they'd sat down to eat, San grinned and gestured at Mingi with both arms. Yunho sighed, 

"Alright, fine, but we've got to hurry. We don't know when Hongjoong and Seonghwa-hyung are going to be back" he said, 

"Yes, operation get Wooyoung's true love back is a go!" San pumped his fists, Wooyoung giggled and Yunho smiled a bit. If they hurried, everything would be just fine. 

"It's your turn" Yeosang said, gesturing at the cards on the table. Hongjoong sat in the middle of the table alongside a key and some astro-poker chips, legs tucked up and expression sour. Seonghwa kept his expression neutral, 

"Hit me" he said, Yeosang flipped his card over and Hongjoong could see a slight twitch in Seonghwa's brow. "I'll stay" Seonghwa said, shifting to cross his legs. Yeosang smiled, 

"Alright, and-" the sound of a door opening down the hall made Yeosang freeze, Hongjoong blinked and Seonghwa sat up straight. 

"What is it?" he asked, Yeosang checked his watch and swallowed nervously. 

"I-I seem to have lost track of the time" he said, gathering the cards into a neat pile in the blink of an eye. 

"Oh, do you want us to go?" Hongjoong asked, sliding off the table and onto his feet. 

"Um, perhaps" Yeosang murmured, "let's just...ah, the back door, come-" 

"Yeosang" a voice said, they all looked toward the hall archway as an aged man in a nice suit appeared. "You have guests" the man said, pacing into the room. Hongjoong shifted on his feet, cautious of the stranger. 

"Father, yes, these are my friends Seonghwa-ssi and Hongjoong-ssi" Yeosang said, gesturing to each of them consecutively. Seonghwa bowed so Hongjoong followed suit, Yeosang's father did not. 

"I see...well, I was hoping to speak to you over dinner. Will your...friends, be joining us?" he asked, Hongjoong and Yeosang opened their mouths to make an excuse but there was the sound of a grand doorbell. Hongjoong exchanged a glance with Seonghwa, 

"I'll get that" Yeosang said, zipping out of the room. Which left a very awkward tension between them, Hongjoong tapped his hip anxiously. 

"I don't recognize either of you, are you related to anyone of the inner circle?" Yeosang's father asked, 

"Unfortunately not, we're not of the Selkarian social hierarchy" Seonghwa said, smiling seamlessly. His father seemed curious, but only nodded once. 

"Ahem, S-Seonghwa-ssi-" Yeosang appeared in the hall, walking stiffly and looking on the verge of a panic attack. 

"Seonghwa?" a familiar voice said, Hongjoong nearly choked on his own spit as San peaked around the bend. And behind him were Yunho and Wooyoung, 

"It seems we'll have more guests for dinner, I'll have Hyunjae prepare something quickly" Yeosang's father said, turning to leave the room. And as he passed Wooyoung he paused, glancing down at him. "Guests and a dog" he murmured, Wooyoung pursed his lips and San bristled beside him. Hongjoong stepped forward but Seonghwa grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him with a quick glance from the corner of his eye. "You're welcome to entertain your guests till dinner, I'll be in my study" Yeosang's dad said, finally heading up the hall and disappearing from sight. 

Yeosang collapsed against the wall, eyes wide. 

"Wh-what are you- why would you-" 

"Are you insane!?" Hongjoong jumped in with a hiss, 

"Hongjoong-ah, just wait, we didn't know-" 

"Wait, Kang Yeosang is your ex?" San asked, looking between Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

"How do you know Yeosang?" Wooyoung asked, 

"He was our guy" San said, 

"Your guy?" Wooyoung said, expression a bit startled. 

"Not like that, we-" 

"He was the guy with the map" Yunho jumped in, 

"I will give everyone two seconds to shut up" Hongjoong snapped, silence fell. "And ten seconds to explain what you're doing here" he said, 

"Hongjoong-ah, I think this is a matter of coincidence" Seonghwa cut in, "Wooyoung-ssi is the boy that Yeosang-ssi told me about at the party, his lost love" he explained, 

"Yeah, Wooyoung told us about his ex, we just didn't know it was Yeosang" Yunho finished, 

"Wooyoung, what are you doing here?" Yeosang asked, and the look on his face was sheer heartbreak and fear. Wooyoung's expression wasn't any better, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

"I-I just- I...I missed you Sangie" Wooyoung murmured, Yeosang lifted one arm a bit, lowered it, and then curled his hands into fists. All hesitation, no action. 

"You shouldn't be here, you know that" he said softly, Wooyoung's bottom lip began to tremble and he bit it, taking a deep breath. 

"I knew this was a bad idea" he said, shaking his head as he turned around to flee. 

"Wha- wait, Wooyoungie, the plan" San wrapped his arms around Wooyoung, keeping him from running away. 

"Wooyoungie?" Yeosang murmured, brow pinching. "Where did you even find these people Wooyoung? What is going on with you?" he asked, Wooyoung began to tremble in San's arms. But this time, when he turned around, he wasn't crying. He was seething, 

"What do you care?" Wooyoung snapped, wriggling out of San's grasp. "I go missing for weeks and you never even bother to look for me, I was willing to give you everything and you couldn't bother telling your daddy no just once-" 

"You know this is important, and you don't know what he'd do to you Wooyoung-ah. I couldn't bare the thought-" 

"I don't care!" Wooyoung yelled, "he could do his worst, he could take my job, my house, everything. But it wouldn't matter, because I would have you" the tears were rolling now, "I could have survived, I could have worked hard and we could have made our own way" he sobbed, this time Yeosang reached for him. But instead of receiving him with open arms, Wooyoung stumbled back a step. "I'm tired of this Yeosang, I'm really sick and tired of doing this. I should have known you wouldn't have changed your mind" he said, wiping his face roughly. 

"Master Yeosang" a voice said, startling them all out of the emotional torrent that had just taken place. Yeosang turned as a man in a suit appeared at the end of the hall, 

"Yes Hyunjae" Yeosang said, sounding tired. 

"Dinner is ready" the man, Hyunjae, said. They all exchanged glances, 

"Um, Yeosang, if we could get the map we'll be out of your hair" Hongjoong said, Yeosang glanced back at him. 

"We made enough for all of your guests, sir" Hyunjae said, 

"It would be rude of you not to join us after our chef worked so hard" they almost all jumped, Hongjoong muttered a curse at the appearance of Yeosang's dad at the end of the hall. He held a scotch glass in his hand, "come, please, sit" he gestured through a set of doors behind him, moving toward them without waiting for an answer. 

"I'm sorry" Yeosang murmured, rubbing his brow. "Just take a few bites and make up an excuse to leave, please" he said, Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa who nodded. Yunho seemed anxious and San moved to Seonghwa's side, lips pressed into a thin line. Wooyoung looked upset but he followed Yeosang to the double doors. 

"This is a disaster" Hongjoong murmured, the room beyond the double doors was a wide dining room. A fancy table was laid with enough plates and glasses for each of them. Yeosang's dad took a seat at the head of the table, Yeosang took the seat furthest from him. They were fidgety, but settled into seats at the table. Hongjoong ended up between Seonghwa and Yeosang, Wooyoung beside Yunho and the closest to Yeosang's dad. Which Hongjoong thought was kind of bizarre. San and Seonghwa were across from them. While Seonghwa was the picture of calm, San looked very uncomfortable. 

A door at the end of the hall opened and a line of women in beige dresses came down the table, setting plates and pitchers on the table. Hongjoong blinked as a plate of green pasta was placed in front of him. It took a whole of three minutes for dinner to be served and for the women to disappear. Hongjoong cleared his throat, reaching for a fork to eat. The others seemed to take that as the okay to pick at their own food. 

"The next election has promise for our family, Yeosang, and I hear from Adora's mother that the wedding arrangements are going well" Yeosang's dad said, taking a sip of his scotch. Yeosang nodded, staring hard at his plate. Hongjoong twisted some pasta onto his fork, shoving it into his mouth and glancing down the table at Yunho and then Wooyoung. He was pouring himself a glass of whatever was in the pitcher on his side, Yeosang had responded to his dad and now his dad was talking again. Hongjoong was tuning them out, 

"Can you pour me some?" Yunho asked quietly, Wooyoung nodded and handed him the cup in his hand. He reached for Yunho's cup and Yunho lifted the cup to his lips, Hongjoong was about to turn back to his food for some more but Yunho froze. He lowered the cup and reached for Hongjoong's knee underneath the table, 

"What is it?" Hongjoong asked quietly, Yunho coughed into his fist. 

"Poison" he coughed, Hongjoong's brow pinched giving him a sort of squinty look of confusion. "Guava and gasoline, smell" Yunho murmured, Hongjoong took the cup and took a sniff. Then immediately slammed the cup down with a cough, 

"Holy shit" Hongjoong wheezed, overwhelmed by the smell. He whipped around to look at Wooyoung, who was taking a swig from his cup. Hongjoong made a choked noise, lunging past Yunho and grabbing Wooyoung by the wrist to jerk the glass out of his hand. Then he swung a punch at him, striking him in the stomach and forcing him to spew the drink and poison all over the table. He hacked, doubling over as Hongjoong fell out of his chair, rolling over and scrambling to his feet. 

"What in the stars?" Yeosang's dad snapped, 

"Hongjoong" Seonghwa said in alarm, 

"Uh-" Hongjoong dusted himself off, Wooyoung was still coughing raggedly. "Look, I didn't mean to ruin dinner or anything, but we um, we need to go" he said, 

"I think that would be best" Yeosang's dad said, a dangerous edge to his voice. Yeosang stood up and Hongjoong glanced at him, 

"Be careful on your way home, watch for nightingales" Yeosang said, Wooyoung lifted his head, swallowing a few times as he looked at Yeosang. 

"There are no more nightingales here" Wooyoung said, voice crackly and wet. Yeosang nodded, and Wooyoung stood. 

"Uh...huh, birds, alright" Hongjoong murmured, beckoning San and Seonghwa. San stood up and practically ran around the table to Hongjoong, Seonghwa clasped a hand in Yeosang's, murmuring something in his ear before joining them on their side of the table. Hongjoong bowed, "thanks for having us, sorry for the mess" he said, and this time when he met Yeosang's dad's gaze it was unwavering and sharp. Because even if Hongjoong hadn't known Wooyoung for long, that was attempted poisoning. So when they left the room, Wooyoung was with them, securely in San's arms. 

"What happened?" San asked, they were almost to the front door. But when they got there, that guy Hyunjae was standing in the way of the door. Hongjoong held an arm out, keeping the rest of them behind him. 

"Something we have no part in" he said, watching Hyunjae carefully. 

"I'm very sorry, but please leave Jung Wooyoung with us" Hyunjae said, San tightened his grip around Wooyoung. Hongjoong wasn't heartless, but he had people here he had to protect.

"Wooyoung" Hongjoong said, Wooyoung looked at him. "This is the last favor I'm doing for you" Hongjoong said, he reached into his jacket and whipped his pistol free. "I really don't want to do anything rash, so move aside" he said, Hyunjae hardly flinched. But he stepped aside, 

"Jung Wooyoung is not meant to destroy the image of the Kang household" he said coldly, Hongjoong snorted. 

"The only person destroying the Kang household, is Uncle Kang himself" he said, 

"Yeosang?" San murmured in confusion, 

"Yeo- what? No, Uncle Kang, the big guy, his dad" Hongjoong said, shaking his head. "Just- let's go, come on" he said, ushering them out the door. They practically ran down the drive, they made it to the town square with the big communication tower before they stopped. 

"What are we gonna do?" San asked, 

"We? We aren't doing anything" Hongjoong said, 

"An attempt was just made on Wooyoung's life, he needs to get away" Yunho said, 

"Yunho, remember what I said about letting other people sort themselves out? This is one of those moments" Hongjoong said, his temper flaring a bit. 

"We can't just leave him-" there was a blip, Hongjoong glanced down. His holo-screen was glowing, a call was coming in. It was Yeosang. He answered it, lifting his arm as Yeosang's face appeared. 

"Hongjoong-ssi, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't, we don't know what's going on with you but we can't be a part of it" Hongjoong cut him off, Yeosang sighed, a pained look on his face. 

"I know, I didn't...please, just keep Wooyoung with you. I didn't expect my father to take such an aggressive approach, I...this is what I feared" Yeosang rubbed the space between his eyebrows tensely, "I'll give you the map, any money you may need, just please. I'd rather he stay with you until I get him a ship off planet, so he can go beyond my father's reach" he said, 

"No" Wooyoung said suddenly, he looked nauseous and a little pale. "This isn't their problem Yeosang, I'll figure it out myself" he said, he stood up but he stumbled. San reached for him, but the moment his fingertips brushed Wooyoung's elbow he collapsed. 

"Wooyoung" Yeosang cried, Yunho and San tried to help him up but he was barely conscious. 

"He must have swallowed some of the poison" Yunho said, pulling Wooyoung's left eye open to check his focus. But his eyes kept rolling, like he was trying but failing to do so.

"Why has poison become such a prominent issue for us?" Hongjoong groaned, 

"Please, Hongjoong-ssi, I'll pay you whatever you want. Just take care of him until I can reach you" Yeosang pleaded, Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong by the shoulders. 

"We can do this, and then we can get the map and leave" he said, holding Hongjoong's gaze. He wanted to say no, he really wanted to. This wasn't their problem. They've already had so many problems, why couldn't they just get through a day without something ludicrous happening. But Seonghwa liked Yeosang, and San liked Wooyoung. And they seemed like good people. So Hongjoong made a frustrated noise, 

"Fine, we'll keep in contact, keep your dad off our trail" he said, 

"Of course" Yeosang said, Hongjoong ended the call. 

"Let's go, we've gotta get him to the ship. Will he need an antidote?" he asked, 

"No, it's a pretty natural poison, it should pass since he didn't drink the whole glass" Yunho said, already scooping Wooyoung into his arms. 

"Okay, good. Now move it, I'd prefer it if he didn't die" Hongjoong said, they moved quickly through the city. They received very strange looks and a few shouts of alarm, but they made it back to the Horizon in enough time. 

Yunho tended to Wooyoung, San stayed with them. Hongjoong was pacing the navigation room, 

"This is too much" he muttered, 

"You did the right thing" Seonghwa said, standing nearby with his arms crossed. Mingi was sitting in one of the navigation seats, they had startled him when they came rushing in with an unconscious Wooyoung. But now he was just curious about what had happened, 

"But what did that cost us?" Hongjoong asked, 

"Perhaps another week or so on Kelan, is our time worth so much?" Seonghwa asked, leaning a bit to catch Hongjoong's gaze. 

"No, but our safety is. Who knows what that psycho will do to get to Wooyoung" Hongjoong said, "and having him here means we're in his way, and that means you're all in danger" he said, facing Seonghwa who smiled. 

"And whatever comes our way, we'll handle, together" he said, 

"Of course, but Seonghwa-" 

"And if it proves to be too dangerous, then we will ship Wooyoung-ssi off planet and leave" Seonghwa said, reaching out and drawing Hongjoong into his arms. Hongjoong was still frowning but went, pressing his forehead into Seonghwa's shoulder with a hard sigh. 

"I don't like the idea of putting any of you in danger if we don't have to" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa scratched the back of his head soothingly. 

"I understand, but we will be just fine, I swear to you" he said, Hongjoong felt someone tall and warm blooded press in against his back. He lifted his head and peered up at Mingi who smiled down at him, 

"Yeah, I still don't know what happened but we'll be alright if Seonghwa-hyung says so" Mingi insisted, Hongjoong smiled a bit. 

"You think so?" he asked, 

"Mhm" Mingi grinned, and Hongjoong couldn't help but melt at that face. He sagged against Mingi, 

"I'm exhausted" Hongjoong sighed, 

"I can imagine" Seonghwa said, pressing his lips to Hongjoong's throat. "Perhaps you need a distraction" Seonghwa said against Hongjoong's skin, a pleased shiver climbed up Hongjoong's spine. 

"Hm, got anything in mind?" he asked, Seonghwa lifted his head, pressing a firm kiss on Hongjoong's lips. 

"I may, Mingi, will you be joining us?" Seonghwa asked over Hongjoong's head, Mingi nodded and kissed Seonghwa. "Then I absolutely have something in mind" he said, Hongjoong grinned. 

A few hours later, after disturbing their nonexitent neighbors, Hongjoong was sated and much less stressed. He was a little sore, since Seonghwa had Hongjoong ride a restrained Mingi while bending backwards to suck his dick. It had been an interesting position, but Hongjoong enjoyed it either way. So much so, that he desperately needed water when they were done. Seonghwa was tending to Mingi, since he was still sensitive and Seonghwa liked to push them to their limits. The term 'over sensitive' did not exist in Seonghwa's vocabulary. 

Hongjoong rubbed his back, murmuring a few curses as he waddled downstairs to get something to drink. He glanced into the main room on his way by and paused, San was sitting beside Wooyoung on the floor. Yunho was sitting against the table, they were having a conversation that Hongjoong couldn't hear. But San was pushing his fingers through Wooyoung's hair, the same way he did for Mingi. Hongjoong made a soft noise of curiosity, going into the kitchen to get his drink. 

Hongjoong had been able to get over the need to take care of San, and it was seeming more and more like San wanted to take care of other people. Maybe a select few, but still. Hongjoong grabbed two bottles of vitamin water and headed back up to their room. 

Mingi was curled up in bed, Seonghwa soothing him still. Hongjoong climbed into bed, offering one bottle to Seonghwa as he settled beside them. Seonghwa helped Mingi sit up so he could drink some, Hongjoong uncapped his water and took a swig. 

"San really likes Wooyoung, not in the wants to- actually, I don't know if he doesn't want to sleep with Wooyoung but I know they seem to be getting close" Hongjoong said, 

"Mm, in the case that we have to take him off planet would you consider-" 

"Nope" Hongjoong said firmly, Seonghwa chuckled. 

"I only meant to say, would you consider letting San visit him" he finished, 

"Oh, well...I guess so, but we have other things to worry about, right?" Hongjoong said curiously, 

"Of course, Aether, but do you have any ideas if it doesn't work out?" Seonghwa asked, it wasn't Hongjoong's favorite question of the day. But he did have to consider that, 

"I'm not sure, we could probably explore some more, see what the universe has to offer. I know you, San, and Mingi have lots of things to see. I think I want to show it all to you, the best places" Hongjoong said, rubbing his thumb against the side of his bottle thoughtfully. 

"I would like that" Mingi said, sounding groggy. Hongjoong smiled, reaching over to stroke Mingi's cheek with the back of his hand gently. Mingi smiled, closing his eyes as he rested against Seonghwa. 

"I would too" Seonghwa said softly, Hongjoong was glad about that at least. 

That night, San and Yunho got to bed late. But they did, eventually. And Seonghwa stirred first, moving Hongjoong closer to Mingi so that Yunho could slide in behind him with a heavy sigh. San climbed in too but didn't lay down. Seonghwa turned over, slinging an arm over Hongjoong's back. 

"How is Wooyoung?" Seonghwa asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

"Not bad, not great" San shrugged, hugging his knees. 

"The poison is passing fine, it's not having much of a reaction aside from the collapse which was caused by low blood pressure" Yunho said, resting an arm over his eyes. Seonghwa nodded, glancing at San. 

"Sannie?" Seonghwa said, San's cheek twitched a few times. 

"I don't want to hand Wooyoungie over" he murmured, 

"We aren't handing him over" Seonghwa reassured him, 

"But Hongjoong-hyung-" 

"Is pacified, we'll keep Wooyoung safe until Yeosang can figure out an escape plan for him. He'll be safer off planet" Seonghwa said, San nodded. 

"I just...he's my friend, I care about him. And even if we weren't friends, we couldn't just leave him to be killed" he said, Yunho turned over and hauled San down into the bed, wrapping him up in his arms. 

"Don't worry Sannie, it's gonna work out. Now please, for the love of all that is holy, let me sleep" Yunho said, San giggled but shifted until he was comfortable. Seonghwa smiled, thank goodness for like minded people. Seonghwa shifted down, letting go of a soft breath as he let himself drift off to sleep. 

Seonghwa notices these days that when he falls asleep, a blanket of static falls over him. The good thing about this blanket, is that the smallest of sounds shatters it. But the sound that startled Seonghwa awake, was not small. And it woke everyone. 

"Captain, intruders at the hatch" Aurora said, an alarm blaring. Hongjoong scrambled over Mingi and Seonghwa, hitting the ground heavily before he jumped to his feet. 

"What's going on?" Yunho asked, 

"Aurora, show me the hatch" Hongjoong said, grabbing his holo-pad as he ran to the door. Seonghwa got out of bed, soothing Mingi briefly before following Hongjoong out of the room. 

"What is it?" Seonghwa asked, keeping pace with Hongjoong. 

"Someone's trying to force open the hatch, figure Uncle Kang sent some friends?" he asked, Wooyoung was still asleep when they thundered into the main room. 

"Can they get in?" Seonghwa asked, stooping beside Wooyoung and rousing him. 

"Not easily, we've gotta get away from them" Hongjoong said, "put Wooyoung in our room, I'm going to have Aurora get us outta here" he said, Seonghwa nodded and scooped Wooyoung into his arms. 

"What's...goin' on?" Wooyoung mumbled, still not fully lucid. 

"We have guests" Seonghwa said, he slipped up to their room as quickly as he could without jostling Wooyoung. And once Wooyoung was in bed Seonghwa instructed San and Mingi to stay in bed, Yunho followed Seonghwa to the navigation room. 

"Buckle up, now" Hongjoong snapped as soon as the door slid open, "Aurora, burst, get us off the ground" Hongjoong instructed, adjusting all sorts of things on his holo-screen. Seonghwa shoved Yunho into the nearest chair and went to stand beside Hongjoong, "Seonghwa" Hongjoong gritted out as a few of the stats flared red on the holo-screen, 

"I'll be fine, focus" Seonghwa said, nerves sparking as he watched three men in dark clothes hammer at the Horizon's hatch in a small screen to the left corner of the screen. 

"The hatch isn't secure, Aurora won't be able to take us far. The air pressure will be too much" Hongjoong said, the vein in his forehead visible beneath his skin. 

"Do it, whatever you can" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong nodded and swiped his hand along the holo-screen. 

"Lifting off captain" Aurora said, another alarm blaring for a few moments. The Horizon trembled but with a hard burst of energy it soared meters into the sky, Seonghwa felt the pressure of gravity but it hardly made him blink. 

"Aurora, take us around, pass the city" Hongjoong said, 

"Passing the city" Aurora alerted them, it was a tense fifteen minutes. But when the Horizon settled down and Hongjoong ran diagnostics, they were in better shape than they thought. Hongjoong collapsed in his seat, rubbing his face roughly. 

"Shit" he hissed, Seonghwa rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. "We can't do this Seonghwa, I told you we weren't safe" Hongjoong said, sitting forward and forcing Seonghwa to take his hand back. 

"We escaped" Seonghwa said, 

"Narrowly" Yunho piped up, "there was no doubt Yeosang's father sent those people after Wooyoung" he said, 

"We need to get out of here" Hongjoong said, shaking his head. 

"So, leave him to his death" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong frowned. 

"Don't say it like that, we don't have a choice" he said, 

"We do" Seonghwa insisted, "if you didn't want to help him, you wouldn't have saved him in the first place" he said,

"The only reason I helped him was because you were all there, if it had just been me-" 

"You would have left him" Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong was quiet. Seonghwa didn't know that Hongjoong, the heartless one willing to do whatever he needed to save his own skin. That was not Hongjoong. 

"What happened? Are we safe?" the navigation room door slid open to reveal San, Wooyoung, and Mingi. 

"Wooyoung, you shouldn't be up yet" Yunho said, sitting up. 

"I'm fine" Wooyoung shook his head, Seonghwa stepped aside as Hongjoong stood up. 

"Good, if you're fine then...you need to go" Hongjoong said, Seonghwa held his tongue. He would not be apart of the sheer heartbreak on San's face, 

"What? Hyung, he isn't well, and we promised Yeosang" he said, 

"Well now I'm breaking the promise, we could have been seriously hurt. We got lucky, but we may not get lucky next time" Hongjoong said, 

"Hyung, please-" 

"San" Hongjoong said, a warning in his tone. And San quieted, but his upset was palpable. 

"I understand, really, I do" Wooyoung murmured, he looked pale and his eyes were ringed in dark bruises like he hadn't slept in weeks. 

"We'll take you to the far side of the planet, at least. It'll take us some time to get the hatch fixed anyway" Hongjoong said, he avoiding everyone's gaze. Seonghwa could tell he was feeling guilty, but he wouldn't put them in jeopardy. At least, that's how Hongjoong saw it. Seonghwa wasn't so certain about it. 

"Thank you, you've done a lot for me. I really appreciate it" Wooyoung said, and he bowed as far as he could. It seemed that every time they were ready to part ways, Wooyoung wasn't ready. San turned, fleeing the navigation room. Mingi seemed to want to go after him, but he was holding Wooyoung up. 

Hongjoong sighed, turning away. 

"I'll stay up, keep watch and see what we'll need to do to fix the hatch" he said, 

"I'll stay up with you" Yunho said, 

"I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Yeosang, he should know we'll be leaving Wooyoung" Seonghwa said, 

"I know you think I'm making the wrong choice, but it's what needs to be done to keep us safe" Hongjoong said, again, Seonghwa wasn't so certain. But he nodded, leaving the navigation room after instructing Mingi to lay Wooyoung down in the main room again. 

Seonghwa went to the kitchen, pulling Yeosang's contact up and dialing him. It blipped a few times, and Seonghwa was concerned he wouldn't answer since it was so late. But after two more blips Yeosang's face appeared, it seemed dark wherever he was. 

"Seonghwa? What is it? Is Wooyoung okay?" he asked, panic lacing his words. 

"He's making a fair recovery. But Yeosang-ssi, we were attacked" Seonghwa said, Yeosang murmured a curse. 

"I'm sorry, my father is persistent" he sighed, "I knew he wanted my focus, but I didn't think he would go as far as to...to kill Wooyoung" he said, expression becoming troubled. 

"Desperate people make bad decisions" Seonghwa said, 

"This is beyond desperation" Yeosang said, 

"I don't mean to make your situation worse, but Hongjoong will be leaving Wooyoung on the other side of the planet tomorrow. He believes we'll be in danger so long as your father is pursuing him" Seonghwa said, 

"What? Please, Seonghwa, please convince him to keep Wooyoung for a while longer. I just need more time" Yeosang pleaded, 

"I can talk to him, but he's set on this" Seonghwa said, 

"Three days, please. I'll meet you on the far side of Kelan in three days with the map, just let Wooyoung stay that long" Yeosang said, Seonghwa could probably convince Hongjoong to hold on that long. 

"I'll do what I can, please figure something out soon" Seonghwa said, 

"Thank you, you can't imagine what this means to me" Yeosang said, eyes closing for a moment. 

"Get some rest, we'll speak soon" Seonghwa said, Yeosang nodded and the call ended. Seonghwa took a deep breath. For Wooyoung's sake, he hoped he could change Hongjoong's mind. But that situation needed to cool for a moment. So Seonghwa went to search for San. He checked the main room once more, then their bedroom, the guest room, and then found the bathroom door locked. He knocked gently, "Sannie" he said, there was a sniffle. 

"Leave me alone" San said from inside, 

"San, please let me in" Seonghwa pleaded softly, there was a moment of silence, them some shuffling. And then the door clicked, San had unlocked it. Seonghwa opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind him. San was curled up in the bathtub, eyes red and teary. "Aigoo" Seonghwa murmured, going over and stepping into the tub. Seonghwa leaned against the other end, facing San. 

"How could he just do that? He's being such a jerk" San huffed, rubbing at his cheeks. 

"He's doing what he thinks he needs to to keep us safe Sannie" Seonghwa explained gently, 

"By sending Wooyoung out to be killed on sight" San spat, 

"It won't go that way Sannie, I talked to Yeosang. He only needs three days to get Wooyoung somewhere safe, I'll convince Hongjoong to keep him here that long" Seonghwa said, San didn't seem placated yet. "Wooyoung will be okay, we'll make sure of it" Seonghwa said, 

"You can't promise that" San murmured, 

"No, but I'll certainly try my hardest" Seonghwa said, San was quiet for a moment. 

"Why can't we just get them both out?" he murmured, 

"Well, Yeosang has-" San shoved himself onto his feet suddenly, 

"I have an idea" he said, eyes glittering. 

"San, wait-" Seonghwa's words were left unheard as San jumped out of the tub and bounded out of the bathroom, the door slamming into the opposite wall. Oh my...

Seonghwa followed San in the shadows, materializing only when San bumped into Hongjoong and Yunho coming into the main room. 

"Hyung, I have an idea" San said, Hongjoong stepped back, hands coming up in defense. 

"An idea" Hongjoong said carefully, San nodded emphatically. 

"What is it?" Yunho asked, 

"We kidnap Yeosang!" San said, spreading his arms excitedly. There was a long beat of silence, and then Hongjoong turned around to go back into the navigation room. "No, hyung, wait-" San grabbed onto the back of Hongjoong's pajamas, 

"We are not kidnapping anyone" Hongjoong snapped, whipping around and shoving San's hands away. 

"But hyung-" 

"But nothing, Yeosang's dad is already dead set on taking us out just to get to Wooyoung. Kidnapping his son would probably get us hung" Hongjoong said, 

"Not if he's assumed dead" San said, holding a finger up, a grin on his face. Seonghwa raised a brow, 

"You're serious" Hongjoong said, deadpan. 

"Yes, just listen. If we make it look like Yeosang ran away with Wooyoung, and then they died in a terrible fire or something they'd be none the wiser!" San explained, Seonghwa's lips curled a bit. It wasn't a terrible plan, actually. But Hongjoong looked less than impressed, 

"Wait, that's not a bad idea" Wooyoung said, sitting up with a grunt. "We could rig an old glyder to blow and then take a working glyder off planet, Yeosang could afford it" he said, San grinned. 

"See?" he said, 

"San" Hongjoong said shortly,

"Hyung" San shot back, "please, can't we at least try? It's better than just sending Wooyoungie off with a death march" he said, Hongjoong frowned. 

"If we polish it, take precautions, and get Yeosang on board, it could work" Seonghwa said, shrugging a shoulder. He could see the muscle in Hongjoong's jaw tick, he tapped his foot rapidly for a moment. 

"We cannot kidnap Yeosang and fake your deaths" Hongjoong said, 

"It could be the only way they get their happy ending hyung" San pleaded, 

"It could work" Yunho said, his expression a bit uncertain. 

"Hongjoong....hyung" Wooyoung said, Hongjoong glanced his way. Wooyoung lowered himself to his knees, bowing fully. "I know I have no right to ask for your help, but I'm begging you, please. Yeosang is miserable, and his father won't stop till I'm dead" he said, Hongjoong looked conflicted. 

"Hongjoong" Seonghwa murmured, "this could be a chance to make the right choice again" he said, Hongjoong groaned.

"Alright fine, fine, we'll do it" Hongjoong cut San off, "I can't believe this, I can NOT believe this" Hongjoong muttered, marching into the navigation room. Seonghwa glanced at San with a smile, his genius was showing and Seonghwa felt an odd sense of pride. This could truly work, and for both Yeosang and Wooyoung's sake, Seonghwa hoped it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I'm far more motivated to write when I get cute comments, I just like to know what you guys think and like <3


	13. The Plan in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand we're back! 
> 
> sorry for the long wait, i take care of a baby overnight now so sleep is kind of a hot commodity for me these days 
> 
> but here it is!!! next chapter!! let me know what you guys think <3
> 
> EDIT - I did some editing, mostly just fixing errors and tweaking things here and there <3

Hongjoong stirred at the usual hour, but when he stretched and turned over there was no one to curl up against or pull closer. He peeled his eyes open, frowning when he found his large bed entirely empty. He sat up, pushing his fingers through his hair. Instead of getting up to go look for anyone, he stayed in bed for a moment. He thought about the night before. The men trying to get into the ship, San's upset, and Seonghwa's insistence on helping the star crossed lovers they'd stumbled upon. 

He didn't like playing the bad guy, but between San's immaturity, Mingi's gentle nature, Yunho's aversion to confrontation, and Seonghwa's inclination to help he was the only one willing to pull the plug when it needed to be. He didn't like making San upset and he didn't like arguing with Seonghwa, if it could even be called arguing. It felt more like Seonghwa urging Hongjoong to make a decision he didn't want to make while also being entirely too nice about it. It made Hongjoong feel like the biggest ass in the galaxy, which seemed to be a running theme among them these days. 

"Hey" a voice said, Hongjoong glanced up and was a bit surprised to see Wooyoung leaning in the doorway. "Can I come in?" he asked, 

"Uh...yeah, sure" Hongjoong said, a bit uncertain as Wooyoung came limping into the room. He sat on the end of the bed, 

"I know you don't like me all that much, and I know I'm causing you all a lot of trouble. And maybe Seonghwa-hyung and Sannie are just too nice to let me figure this out on my own, but for what it's worth...thank you" he said, the look on Wooyoung's face was nothing short of guilty. Hongjoong sighed, 

"I don't dislike you, I dislike the trouble you've brought with you. If I would have kicked you off my ship San never would have spoken to me again, but keeping you here also puts them all in danger. That's what I don't like" he explained, Wooyoung glanced up at him finally. "We'll do our best to help you and Yeosang, but I won't promise anything. And if I have to be the bad guy to keep them safe, I will" Hongjoong said, a firmness in his voice that made Wooyoung's gaze waver. 

"I understand" he said, "I just hope you understand that I'm in the same position, I'll do anything to get Yeosang out of there. I'll do anything so that he can be happy and away from his awful father" he went on, 

"I hope you know it's a huge gamble you're taking with him, if anything goes wrong it won't be just you and Yeosang in trouble. What do you think Yeosang's father will do to a rag tag group of travelers that helped his son's lover try to fake his son's death" Hongjoong said, 

"His worst" Wooyoung murmured, Hongjoong didn't like the sound of that. "And I don't think I'd be able to live with myself, but I know more than anything he wants me away from Yeosang. If it came down to it, I'd sacrifice myself. It's all I could do" Wooyoung said softly, Hongjoong peered at him for a long moment. He knew that mindset all too well. So with a sigh he got up, patting Wooyoung heavily on the shoulder. 

"You won't have to" Hongjoong said, Wooyoung glanced up at him. "Just remember, you're not playing with just your cards now, so you better play well" he said, he went to grab his clothes and he could tell Wooyoung hadn't moved even without looking. 

"Hyung" he said suddenly, Hongjoong glanced back at him. "No matter what, I won't put any of you in danger, not if I can help it" He said, gaze shining like he wanted to cry. Hongjoong wasn't sure what do in that moment, so he smiled. Hopefully it was a reassurance. Without a word he took his clothes to the bathroom to get dressed. Hongjoong wasn't sure Wooyoung could promise such a thing, but he'd have to believe him for now. 

Apparently things were in motion while Hongjoong was out of the loop. When he entered the navigation room he found everyone gathered by the enlarged holo-screen, Yeosang was on it. 

"Ah, Hongjoong-ssi, hello!" he said, expression pleased. 

"Yeosang" Hongjoong acknowledged, "what did I miss?" he asked, 

"We filled Yeosang in on the plan, he's on board" San said excitedly, 

"I'll have the junk glyder delivered to you within a day" Yeosang assured them, 

"Okay, so now we just need an AI loop that'll send the junk glyder off into the atmosphere long enough to sell our story" Hongjoong said, 

"Our story?" Seonghwa raised a brow, a knowing glint in his eye. 

"I'm not letting you do this on your own, we're a team" Hongjoong said, ignoring the warmth growing in his face. 

"Good to hear, because we need someone who knows how to do whatever you just said" Yunho said, Hongjoong was really glad he was here for this now. 

"An AI loop, it'll bring the glyder off the ground. And if we rig it up the right way it'll self destruct in the upper atmosphere" he explained, and then they were lost in a whirl of ship talk and devious plans. 

It was decided that they would kidnap Yeosang during the next diplomat party, which would be happening in about a week. So they needed to work fast. 

The place was out in the country side, another big mansion. San and Seonghwa would sneak Wooyoung onto the grounds and Yeosang would meet them outside. They needed to make sure that Yeosang's dad saw them run. So they had to draw him out, which Yeosang claimed he could do with ease. 

Once outside they'd run for the maze where the junk glyder would be hidden. San would be on board, ready to set the AI loop into motion. And Seonghwa would be within the bushes, waiting to hide Yeosang and Wooyoung in the shadows. San would jump off the glyder just before it took off and hide. Then, so long as the loop did its job, the glyder would lift off and once it was in the upper atmosphere it would implode. Supposedly killing the two of them. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung would be assumed dead. Finally free to live somewhere remote where they wouldn't be bothered. 

The plan was mostly fool proof. 

"Do you think it'll work?" Seonghwa asked suddenly, Hongjoong was in his captain's chair sorting through the code for the AI loop they'd be using. 

"It should, as long as no one mucks it up" Hongjoong said, half distracted. "Why, you think it won't?" He asked, 

"Of course not, I have the utmost faith in all of us" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong glanced at him. 

"But?" he asked, 

"But...what changed your mind about helping them?" Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong sighed through his nose as he added the destruction portion of the code. Plus a timer. 

"Wooyoung came to talk to me this morning, I just wanted him to know that I'd pull the plug on this the moment things went south. I'll pull all of you out in a heartbeat if I think you're in danger, and he needed to know that" Hongjoong said, "but, I also told him I would do my best to help them get out of this. Because if it's important to all of you...then it's important to me too" he finished, 

"I see" Seonghwa hummed, coming over as Hongjoong finished up the code. He leaned over and brushed a hand through Hongjoong's hair, pressing a kiss to his brow. Hongjoong glanced up at him, "I never meant to undermine you, so please know I am with you. I will keep an eye on San the entire time, I would never let harm come to him. Or any of you" he said, Hongjoong let go of a breath and tipped his weight so he could lean into Seonghwa's side, letting him scratch tenderly at Hongjoong's scalp. 

"I know, I just...I feel like that's my job, to keep all of you safe. If I can't do anything else, then at least that" Hongjoong explained, 

"I understand, but please see that we also want each other safe and sound, you included. It isn't your burden alone" Seonghwa said, 

"Alright" Hongjoong sighed, 

"Hyung, can we go over the plan some more?" San came into the navigation room, Seonghwa shifted away so that San could squeeze into the space between them. "What am I gonna do again?" San asked, blinking at them. Hongjoong rolled his eyes up to look at Seonghwa, 

"I'll explain it once more" Seonghwa offered, guiding San away so Hongjoong could work. He peered at the code for a long moment, they had at least a week or so before they would need it. Hongjoong tapped his fingers on the arm of his seat for a moment, considering his current position. It was a waiting game, they had to wait for the date to arrive, they had to wait till the glyder showed up, and they had to wait till their timing was perfect. All they had to do was...wait. And waiting drove Hongjoong crazy. 

So once he set Aurora to compact the AI loop into a drive, Hongjoong left his captain's chair. He found everyone on the main floor, 

"Is something wrong?" Yunho asked, concerned by Hongjoong's sudden and quick entrance. 

"Yeah, something is really wrong" he said, 

"What is it?" San asked, 

"I'm bored, and the plan is pretty much complete. I have no clue what to do" Hongjoong said, feigning a tone of astonishment. He could see Seonghwa smile, Yunho looked very confused. But San caught on quickly. 

"I know! Let's play charades" he said, bouncing on his feet. It wasn't Hongjoong's first choice, but he inclined his head. 

"That sounds great" he said, right then he just wanted to be with his boyfriends and relax. While he could, anyway. Every fear he had about this job, the possibility that they'd fail and get taken away from him. That they'd get hurt or even killed. He stuffed it to the back of his mind. It was a great plan, they would be fine. And as San and Mingi began barking about teams, Hongjoong did his best to convince himself of that. 

Charades may not have been the most exciting prospect at first. But when San and Wooyoung almost got into a fist fight over a point and Seonghwa lost his mind due to Yunho's terrible acting, Hongjoong actually found himself enjoying it. 

After all, that's what most of his days consisted of. Passing the time and hoping it was well spent. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

It took Yeosang a lot longer than expected to get the glyder to them. The party date was getting closer and closer and it was putting all of them on edge. Wooyoung especially. If they could have gotten into contact with Yeosang, it might have been a little easier for him. But every attempt had been met with static since the initial conversation. San felt bad for him, so he did what he could to keep his spirits up. Especially today, because today was supposed to be party day. And the glyder wasn't there. 

"What if his dad found out?" Wooyoung worried aloud, bottom lip bitten raw. They were sat in the kitchen, the others were talking in the navigation room. And the moment Hongjoong brought up considering an alternative Wooyoung left, out of concern San followed. So there they were. San perched on a stool and Wooyoung curled up in a kitchen chair, knees tucked up to his chest. 

"I'm sure he has no idea about the plan, Yeosang seems pretty smart. And plus, he'd never just give up and not say anything" San reassured him, 

"But we're supposed to leave tonight, and every call has been dropped. It doesn't feel right" Wooyoung hid his face in his knees, San didn't like seeing his friend like this. So he slid off his stool and went to Wooyoung, throwing his arms around him. 

"Don't worry Wooyoungie, it'll work out. The stars favor love, you know?" San said, Wooyoung shifted and San lowered his arms enough for Wooyoung to peer up at him. 

"What does that mean?" Wooyoung asked, 

"It means what it sounds like, the stars favor love. How do you think our relationship came to be?" San nodded in what could have been the direction of the navigation room as he referred to his own convoluted relationship, "the stars play a big part in fate, and Seonghwa-hyung said they favor love. That's why we found each other, all of us. And that's why you and Yeosang found each other, so it'll work out" San explained, it was one of the stories Seonghwa had told him before bed. It was San's favorite too. Wooyoung peered at him for a long moment, a pensive curl to his lips. San couldn't help but peer at them for a moment, the urge to kiss Wooyoung had been strong for a while now. And growing still. But San would never make a move, not with their current circumstance. And he'd never admit it, but since having Wooyoung on board he'd become just a little sexually frustrated. 

Wooyoung's physique and attitude combined with not being able to get some from any of his boyfriends due to 'manners' resulted in San having a lot of messed up feelings. Feelings he'd never admit to out loud. 

Wooyoung leaned up and San didn't even bother to move away, he was used to being close to Wooyoung like this. They were two peas in a pod, best friends as far as San was concerned. And he'd promised Wooyoung, no matter where he and Yeosang ended up, he'd try and visit sometime. They clicked easily and San found himself not only protective of Wooyoung but very comfortable with him. Just as comfortable as he was with any of his significant others. 

However, this time, instead of bumping foreheads or noses like usual, Wooyoung pressed a feather light kiss against San's lips. San didn't short circuit or even flinch, somehow, it hadn't come as a shock to him. In fact, it felt...normal. San blinked at Wooyoung, Wooyoung with his pretty purple hair and adorable laugh. Wooyoung who had just kissed him...and looked horrified at his own actions. 

"I-I shouldn't have done that" Wooyoung said, a flush settling across his cheeks. San reached out without thinking, cupping Wooyoung's face and brushing his thumbs against his cheeks, feeling how warm they were. It felt normal...normal like they should be doing it all the time. 

"It's alright, no harm done" San said simply, and it really wasn't. But San had to process for a moment. When he kissed Seonghwa it was like a rush of heat, far too much passion in one moment. When he kissed Hongjoong it was emotion welling up inside of him, almost overwhelming. When he kissed Yunho it was shy and sweet, it made San's heart skip beats sometimes. When he kissed Mingi it felt so warm and comfortable, like curling up in a bed full of pillows and your favorite people. And when Wooyoung kissed San it felt...it felt familiar. Like he could've done it all day and felt right at home. It was a bizarre experience, certainly. But San was nothing if not curious, so without thinking much more he leaned forward and pressed a firmer kiss to Wooyoung's lips. 

It was a stiff few seconds, just sort of crammed together. And then the tension bled from Wooyoung, he slid his arms around San's neck, returning the kiss carefully. San held him comfortably, each kiss languid and warm. And even stranger, it didn't feel like it needed to escalate. San had always kissed with a purpose, it was a key to the box filled with what he wanted. Which, more often than not, was sex. And it had been a learning experience, kissing Seonghwa or making out with Mingi without needing it to go somewhere. Without needing a crescendo. It had taken him time and practice to get that feeling. And yet here, right now, he found it easily. He didn't need to reign it back, he didn't need to stop himself or scold himself. He just...was. 

"San, have you seen- oh my" San blinked as Wooyoung jerked back, eyes blown wide at Seonghwa's appearance in the kitchen.

"W-we were-" 

"Kissing" San finished simply, Wooyoung spluttered. Seonghwa had a brow raised, but there was no yelling or explosions of anger or jealousy. It was another aspect of Seonghwa San had come to appreciate. The calm want to understand rather than throw accusation. 

"I can see that, any particular reason?" Seonghwa asked, moving closer. While Wooyoung looked mortified and flounder as he sought an answer, San only shrugged. 

"Just because, I guess" he said, Seonghwa hummed. 

"Sannie, do you like Wooyoung?" he asked, head cocking a bit. San looked at Wooyoung for a long moment, and Wooyoung had his lips pressed into a trembling line, face blazing red. 

"Um..." San murmured, he could be honest and finally crack open that pandora's box of feelings he'd been harboring. Or he could lie and brush the entire thing off. Considering the circumstances once more, it would have been safer to go with the latter. But, Yeosang was still MIA. The glyder wasn't there and the plan had come to a stuttering halt. So San thought maybe...maybe he could be selfish this time, maybe he could bare his feelings to someone and not have them thrown back at him. "Don't be mad..." he said, peering at Seonghwa. 

"Just tell me how you feel Sannie, I won't be mad" he promised, San nodded. 

"I...Wooyoungie is, he's familiar in my heart. And I want him to be happy, and that meant being with Yeosang. But now...he's kinda not here, and we're not sure if this plan is gonna go through and..." when he looked at Wooyoung the emotion oozed out, and it was kind of upsetting how badly he wanted Wooyoung to understand them. "I don't want you to go anymore, if he isn't gonna whisk you away and make you happy then I wanna. We can, Wooyoung-ah, way better than he could I think" San's eyes burned with unshed tears and Wooyoung's expression fell into one of mild shock, 

"Sannie...you've got four boyfriends" Wooyoung said, eyes still wide. "How am I supposed to compete with that?" he asked softly, San's lip began to tremble so he bit it almost viciously. 

"You don't have to! That's not how we are, and you like Mingi and Seonghwa-hyung. You can come to like Yunho and Hongjoong-hyung too, it can work" San said, a plead in his voice. Wooyoung's lips parted, like he wanted to say something he couldn't bring himself to say. "If you stay with us, you can really be happy. I...I really love you, and I love having you here with us. Please stay" San said, grabbing Wooyoung's hands now. Willing him to understand, to accept San's desperate cry. 

"San..." Seonghwa murmured, "Yeosang called, the glyder is supposed to be here any minute. The plan is still set for tonight" he said, San froze. He could hear the shattering of glass in his ears, and he could feel it in his chest when Wooyoung pulled his hands away like he'd been electrocuted. 

"He called?" Wooyoung asked, hope bright in his voice. Seonghwa nodded, 

"Hongjoong is waiting outside the Horizon now to receive the glyder" he said, Wooyoung glanced at San. He hadn't moved a muscle, he was trying to catch up to himself. 

"Sannie, about what you said. I...I'm sorry, really. I want to stay friends, though, I really do. I can't be without you now that I've got you, but...I'm truly sorry I can't be yours, not fully" Wooyoung said softly, reaching for San's hands again. And it was like a rubber band had snapped back into place, San jerked away and backed up a few steps. Tears had welled in his eyes but he was trying to figure out the right thing to say. Because more than anything, he didn't want to lose Wooyoung as a friend. So he tried to catch his breath, tried to express his excitement and happiness for his friend. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than heave a sob. 

"San-ah" Seonghwa said, moving into San's space and gathering him into his arms. San went willingly, because that was the only place he could go. "Wooyoung, you can go talk to Hongjoong about his call with Yeosang" Seonghwa said, and San couldn't see him but he heard Wooyoung's soft noise of acquiescence. And then he was a blubbering mess. San had never been put in a position to be rejected, he had never put himself in that position before. And if it had been some run of the mill nobody, it wouldn't bother him. Because at the end of the day, he still had four people that wanted him. 

This wasn't a run of the mill nobody, though. It was Wooyoung. Wooyoung who he had clicked with perfectly, like they'd been friends for years before coming back to each other. Who San had fallen flatly into love with the moment he realized how familiar Wooyoung felt. This was not someone he wanted to brush off if he could help it. And he still had a silver lining, they could be friends. They could be friends and yet...San felt heart broken. Heart break was not a new feeling, but maybe he'd never felt true heart break. Because this was like nothing San had suffered before. 

"I-I didn't mean to-I didn't mean to do this hyung, I swear, I didn't mean-" San hiccuped, tears rolling off his lashes in droves. Seonghwa stroked his back soothingly, holding him tightly. 

"I know, it's okay Sannie, my baby" Seonghwa murmured, 

"I just wanted to be friends at first hyung, b-but I made a mistake-" San sobbed, 

"It wasn't a mistake Sannie, giving your heart to someone takes a lot of courage and it's never a mistake. Even if it doesn't always end well" Seonghwa said softly, 

"But...but he didn't want it, hyung" San said, eyes squeezing shut tightly. 

"I know, but I did. And so did Hongjoongie, Yunho, and Mingi" Seonghwa said, San felt guilt rip through him. He curled his hands tightly in Seonghwa's shirt, nearly trembling with the need to wail. Because they were enough, more than enough. And San loved them dearly, but...he loved Wooyoung a lot too. He felt selfish, beyond so. "This will pass, Sannie, you'll feel better once it has" Seonghwa said finally, San nodded. He wanted to believe that, so badly he wanted to believe it. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

"Hyung" a voice said, Hongjoong glanced over his shoulder as Wooyoung came stumbling down the hatch. The glyder they had been waiting on had finally arrived, the guy towing it was lowering it beside the Horizon. It was a chunky thing with a barely passable wing span. Hongjoong wasn't all that impressed with it, but it seemed to get off the ground well enough. That's all that mattered in the end, he supposed. He was momentarily distracted from it, however. Especially when Wooyoung came to a stop beside him, huffing. With tears in his eyes, 

"Whoa, what happened? Why are you crying?" on instinct Hongjoong reached out, cupping Wooyoung's face and wiping the tears with his thumbs. Something he'd done for San and Mingi plenty of times. Funnily enough, Wooyoung wasn't even fazed. More tears slipped from between his lashes, actually. 

"Yeosang called?" Wooyoung asked, sounding stuffy. Hongjoong figured that must be the cause for the tears, so he let go of Wooyoung's face. 

"Yeah, he said to tell you he's sorry for being out of contact. His dad's been watching him since the dinner, so he wanted to be discreet just to be safe" Hongjoong relayed what Yeosang had said during the call, "the plan is still a go for tonight too, although now we only have about an hour to get the glyder into place and sneak you onto the grounds" Hongjoong said, Wooyoung nodded, wiping his face and sniffling. 

"Good, I-I'm glad" he said, there was something off in his tone. He sounded upset, not excited. Hongjoong cocked his head a bit, 

"You don't sound like you're all that excited, what's up?" he asked, Wooyoung blinked, a few more stray tears escaping his eyes. 

"I am, I'm fine, I just...I'm going to miss all of you. Once this is said and done" he said, Hongjoong nodded slowly. 

"We're gonna miss you too, San especially. You guys are like, joined at the hip these days" he said, Wooyoung stared at him and the water works suddenly started back up. Hongjoong jolted a bit as Wooyoung's lips trembled and a pained noise escaped him, "W-Wooyoung? What's the matter?" Hongjoong asked, uncertain. Wooyoung hiccuped, 

"San said he loves me" he said, Hongjoong blinked a few times. San...San loves Wooyoung. He wasn't entirely surprised, San and Wooyoung were far too compatible. Frankly, Hongjoong was surprised it didn't set off the insecurity tied to the fact that there were other people out there that were better for his boyfriends than he was. Because there were a lot of people in the universe, Hongjoong wasn't the perfect one for them. But he was the one they chose, and that was what kept him sane. Either way, this was a problem. Wooyoung was in love with Yeosang, and he'd be leaving that night. And yet San had sprung this on the poor guy, using the L word and all. Hongjoong tried to summon his Seonghwa sense, what would Seonghwa say..? 

"Well...do you love him?" Hongjoong asked carefully, Wooyoung sniffed deeply, rubbing his eyes. 

"Y...yeah" he choked out, Hongjoong felt alarm bells go off in his head. The words 'wrong choice' blared behind his eyelids in neon letters every time he blinked. 

"But you love Yeosang" Hongjoong went on, Wooyoung nodded, pressing his fists against his eyes much like a child would when they were upset. 

"It's messed up hyung, it's super messed up. But I don't know what I'm supposed to say, we're going through all this to get Yeosang out. And then we have to leave, and-and I don't know when I'll get to see him or any of you again. I don't wanna go" he lowered his fists, eyes very red and still teary. Hongjoong had heard that way too many times. He didn't want to go...and Hongjoong knew San didn't want him to either. But a decision had been made, so with a sigh Hongjoong opened his arms. 

"Come here kid" He murmured, a bit awkwardly. Wooyoung didn't hesitate to dive into Hongjoong's arms, though. He sobbed into Hongjoong's shoulders, clutching his jacket tightly. "Listen, if we could keep you, we would. I know more than anyone it would be an effort to bring you into our...hearts" Hongjoong cringed a bit, "but you're already in someone else's heart, and he's waiting for you. So you've gotta nix this thing with San, and I know it'll hurt him a lot. But he's got us to fall back on, so just worry about saving your true love or whatever, alright? That's what we're here to do" Hongjoong said, Wooyoung had slowly calmed as Hongjoong spoke. And when he had evened out his breathing enough he straightened up, stepping out of Hongjoong's arms as he wiped his nose. 

"Okay...thanks hyung" Wooyoung said, sounding very nasally. Hongjoong smiled, reaching up to ruffle Wooyoung's hair. 

"Sure...now go inside and wash your face, you look like a puffy racoon on drugs" Hongjoong said, Wooyoung huffed. 

"I do not..." he murmured, "but okay" he turned to head up the ramp back onto the Horizon, Hongjoong sighed. What a mess...

"Hey, you Kim Hongjoong?" a voice asked, Hongjoong turned as a man in a backwards cap and ratty jacket approached him. The glyder and the towing ship were landed, 

"Yeah" Hongjoong answered, 

"Cool, I need you to sign this" the delivery man whipped a holo pad from his jacket, offering it to Hongjoong. Hongjoong took it but hesitated to sign, 

"And you're sure it'll stay in the air?" Hongjoong asked,

"It'll stay there, long enough to do whatever you're gonna do anyway" the man spoke Omegan, but his accent was so thick Hongjoong almost had to squint to focus on his words. Even his translator was having some difficulty keeping things straight. 

"Uh, alright, thanks" Hongjoong said, finally signing off on the delivery. 

"Pleasure doing business" the man said, walking back to his towing ship. Hongjoong made a noise of affirmation as he turned to inspect the ship for a moment. It really was a hunk of junk, but it would do. 

Hongjoong headed back into the Horizon, it was heist time. 

Whatever signs of what had gone down between Wooyoung and San had been thoroughly erased by the time they gathered to set their plan into motion. Hongjoong was grateful for it, this needed to go off without a hitch otherwise they'd be in seriously hot water. Aside from an odd quietness surrounding San, things were normal. So Hongjoong gathered everyone before grabbing Yunho and going to put the AI into the ship, Aurora could navigate the Horizon to their destination but the decoy ship needed to be flown manually. If they wanted to be fashionably late they needed to go soon. 

"Okay, everyone knows what to do, right?" Hongjoong asked, glancing at each of them in turn. 

"You're gonna hide the glyder in the fields outside of the manor and San is gonna be on board to set the AI off" Mingi jumped in, despite the fact that his only job was to stay on the ship and out of sight in the event that they get boarded. 

"I have to go meet Yeosang and make sure his dad was drawn out, then we make a break for the glyder" Wooyoung continued, 

"I will be waiting in the field to camouflauge them" Seonghwa finished, Hongjoong nodded. 

"Good, if things go sideways I'll have the Horizon nearby and ready to go at the drop of a pin" he said, there seemed to be a sobering quiet settled on them for a moment. 

"We should go" San said suddenly, moving toward the hall. Hongjoong nodded, 

"Alright, if anything happens, my com is open" he said, Mingi approached him, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong and tucking his face into his shoulder. Hongjoong patted his back, "we'll be back in no time, just stay put, alright?" he said, Mingi straightened up, lips pressed together. He nodded, Hongjoong smiled and leaned up, smoothing Mingi's hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Yunho appeared behind him, smiling as he leaned past Mingi to kiss Hongjoong square on the lips before taking Mingi into his arms. 

"Be careful, we'll see you in a minute" Yunho said, Hongjoong rubbed at the blush on his cheeks. 

"We will" he said, he finally followed San toward the loading room. He paused as he passed Seonghwa though, "are you sure San will be okay to do this?" Hongjoong asked quietly, Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a pensive look. 

"I believe he'll be fine, but try to talk to him before you leave. He could benefit from some quelling words" Seonghwa said, Hongjoong nodded and bounced up to give Seonghwa a kiss. 

"I'll talk to him, see you soon" Hongjoong murmured, Seonghwa smiled softly. Hongjoong hurried to join San in the loading room, "alright, Aurora, open up the hatch and then take the Horizon to the inputted destination KA223" Hongjoong ordered, 

"Sure thing captain" Aurora chimed, the hatch whirred as it opened. The moment it was low enough for them to run out San took off, walking with purpose across to the garbage glyder. Hongjoong had to jog a bit to catch up with him, San was forced to stop since Hongjoong was the only one with the code to open the smaller glyder's hatch. Unfortunately it was old, and Hongjoong had to input the code with about a dozen numbers. 

"This thing is a pile of junk" San commented, kicking one of the panels of the ship. While Hongjoong hadn't expected much, he certainly hadn't expected the entire panel to come popping off. San yelped, jumping away as the thick metal fell to the ground with a heavy clang. 

"Try not to do any more damage than that, we need it in the best condition we can manage" Hongjoong said, the hatch whirred as it began to lower, the code inputted. It lowered at a normal speed, but about half way it dropped with a wretched sound, kicking up dust as it struck the ground with a clang. Hongjoong wrinkled his nose, waving away some of the dirt in the air as he peered up the hatch. The walls were rusty and dirty, streaked and scratched up. It was kind of creepy, actually. "Come on, we should hurry" he said, Hongjoong went up the hatch into the small navigation room, San followed. Hongjoong touched the navigation panel, it lit up with green light. He accessed the main panel and pulled a wire connection from beneath it, plugging it into his holo pad. He began inputting the code to access the drive with the loop on it. 

While he worked Hongjoong could hear San shuffling around behind him, uncharacteristically quiet. It didn't take long for the AI to begin doing what it was meant to do. Sitting idle until the code to take the ship into the lower atmosphere and self destruct was given. So Hongjoong thought about San, remembering what Seonghwa had said before they left. 

"What's going on Sannie?" Hongjoong asked, glancing at the man in question over his shoulder. San glanced at Hongjoong and then down at his feet as he kicked some dirt on the floor. 

"Nothing, I'm just waiting" San murmured, Hongjoong hummed. 

"Uh huh...there's nothing you wanna talk about? Maybe something to do with Wooyoung?" he pressed, San frowned, keeping his gaze down still. 

"Hyung, i-it isn't a big deal, I'm over it-" 

"It's been twenty minutes, how over it can you really be?" Hongjoong stopped him, San looked at him finally, still frowning. "I'm not mad at you, and you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But...I want you to be able to come to me too Sannie, I want to make sure you're okay" Hongjoong said, San swallowed and looked a few other places before he looked at Hongjoong again. His expression a bit tight, 

"I-I'm sorry, I...I never meant to...say anything. I just figured it would go away once he was off with Yeosang living happily ever after, but then the glyder didn't show and-and Yeosang wasn't answering. I just thought...I thought maybe I had a chance, and it was selfish and dumb. I never should have-" 

"Let me stop you there" Hongjoong said, checking the AI's progress briefly. It was just about done, they could take off soon. But this needed to be handled, "it wasn't selfish and it wasn't dumb, your feelings matter San. I just wish you would have talked to us about this sooner, if it was more than a crush then...then we could've talked about it. It is...more than a crush, right?" Hongjoong said carefully, and San was quiet for a moment. But Hongjoong could see the tears welling in his eyes, San nodded in a jerky motion. 

"It is" San's voice cracked, Hongjoong's heart ached for him. 

"That's okay but, Sannie, you have to realize the position you've put yourself in. Wooyoung is in love with Yeosang, they're leaving today" he said, San hiccuped, the tears bubbling over now. 

"I-I know, I just...I thought maybe he'd like me too" San said softly, voice trembling. Hongjoong thought back to his conversation with Wooyoung after their whole thing. He shouldn't say anything, he should just keep it to himself. Telling him what Wooyoung said would only make things worse. It would make it worse and yet...

"He did Sannie" Hongjoong murmured, San shook his head. 

"No, no he loves Yeosang, and it's okay I just...it hurts, hyung" the sheer heartbreak in his voice, on his face, it made Hongjoong hurt. He reached out and San met him half way, curling up and becoming small in Hongjoong's arms. 

"I know...but if he did love you, would that change anything? Today is still happening" he said against San's hair, 

"I-I don't know..." he said, voice muffled. Hongjoong sighed, maybe this was for the best. San would get over it eventually, right? The ship beeped, the AI was finished. They were ready to go. San pulled away, wiping his nose and sniffing deeply. "It's alright hyung, I'll be fine" he said, Hongjoong nodded and sent a quick message to Aurora. Time to lift off. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Yeosang wasn't an easily unnerved person. He had kept a mask of calm in the worst situations. Being berated by his father, talked down to by politicians, made fun of by peers. Yeosang had always been the very image of calm. But right then, as he sat on his bed in a nice, black suit, his palms were sweating and his heart was beating extra loud in his ears. 

It was only a half hour till the party where he would finally flee with Wooyoung. Where he would overturn his entire life, leave it all behind to finally, finally be with him. And he was okay with this, he had come to terms with the fact that he could choose a life time of bitter unhappiness while Wooyoung lived comfortably apart from him. Or he could choose Wooyoung and live a wild life with the person he loved. And he had made his choice finally, though a difficult choice it would be. It would always be difficult. But Wooyoung was worth that much...but it wasn't only him that was worth that much. 

Yeosang's phone rang and his heart skipped a beat, he scrambled to answer it. 

"Hello?" he said breathlessly, 

"Hyung" and it was the person that voice belonged to that made Yeosang question every decision he's ever made. While Wooyoung was a dream he never wanted to wake up from, one he wanted to chase until the end of his days. It was him that made Yeosang pull back, to watch his feet when he ran. 

"Jongho, hi" Yeosang said, smiling softly. Yeosang had called Jongho the moment he had the chance, first to call him back from hunting Wooyoung down and then to catch him up on this plan that had been thrown at Yeosang by a rag tag ship crew. Jongho had found it absurd at first, but he was nothing if not loyal. And he had always wanted nothing but happiness for Yeosang, and they both knew that would only be found with Wooyoung. Or each other...

"Is everything alright? Did you...ah, wait, it's tonight, isn't it" Jongho said, sounding a bit sleepy. 

"It is...I need to ask one last favor of you" Yeosang said, shifting where he sat. 

"I don't know if I like the sound of that" Jongho said, 

"Don't worry, it isn't anything drastic. I...I left everything to you in my will, my off shore accounts, my home accounts, everything that I've ever held dear" Yeosang said, 

"Hyung, you aren't actually dying, you didn't have to do that" Jongho said, a frown in his voice. 

"It wasn't a recent decision, in the event that I was assassinated or died an early death I figured you would be a better heir than Wooyoung would have been. Though there are a few grants for him" Yeosang said, drawing patterns in his duvet. 

"Ah..." Jongho murmured, 

"You're welcome to keep it all, but if you could take everything from the off shore accounts and bring it to me in a few weeks I'd be grateful" Yeosang said, 

"Of course" Jongho said, Yeosang hesitated as words rounded his mind for a moment. "Was there anything else?" Jongho asked, Yeosang took a settling breath. 

"I...I would like to ask you to come with us, I don't...I don't feel right leaving with Wooyoung if you aren't with us. I-" 

"Hyung, this is your happy ending, you don't owe me anything" Jongho cut him off, the last two words like glue in Yeosang's throat. 

"Please don't do that...I'm finally giving myself the chance to do what I want, and I want to be with Wooyoung. But I want to be with you, Wooyoung would understand. He knows that I...he knows I love you, and he adores you as well. It would work, us" Yeosang said, sweating across his brow as he floundered a bit. Yeosang had spent his entire life holding his tongue, being proper and prim. He had mastered the art of reigning himself in. But if he was going to destroy his entire being for the sake of love, he wouldn't half ass it. Not by a long shot. 

"Hyung..." Jongho sighed, 

"It's a lot to ask, I understand. But I implore you, please, consider it" Yeosang said quietly, 

"It isn't anymore than Wooyoung's asked of you" Jongho murmured, 

"He's only asked what I've been too scared to beg for" Yeosang said, 

"Ah...I have to go hyung, I'll wait for your message. And when we meet...we can talk" Jongho said, Yeosang smiled, chest filling with warmth. 

"Alright, I'll contact you soon" he said, he hung up and sat on his bed for a long moment. 

Yeosang could recall every one of his life's milestones with ease. His dance lessons, his graduations, and every time his father had told him he loved him. He recalled his mother's funeral with startling clarity as well. And he realized, it was because every one of them aside from the tragedies had been mapped out by his father. A carefully laid plan to mold Yeosang into the picture of a successful politician. It was his very reason for being. At least, that's what he'd been groomed to believe. For years Yeosang worked to create social circles that would benefit him one day, his friendships, his betrothed. All of it, only leverage in the game of life. And now...he was about to blow it all out of the water. He was going to burn it to the ground, the image of Kang Yeosang politician, turned to ash. 

But before that, he needed to play his part one more time. 

Yeosang had donned his best suit, glittering cuff links to complete the look. And one final touch to irk his father as a last goodbye. Yeosang had made an appointment at the hair salon the day before, and now his dark hair had been dyed into a delicate pink. It suited him, in an odd sort of way. Yeosang had never considered himself very masculine or feminine, and somehow the pink didn't tip him in either direction very drastically either. He was looking forward to his father's reaction. 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. A knock at his door came a while later, Hyunjae would be driving them to the party. So he left his things and followed Hyunjae to the car out front. His father was dressed in a lavish fur lined suit, he was smoking a cigar as he waited by the sleek black car they'd be taking. He glanced up as he inhaled, and when he laid eyes on Yeosang he choked, coughing raggedly. Smoke escaped him his nose and mouth in harsh puffs, 

"What have you-" 

"We should get going, we don't want to be late" Yeosang cut him off, brushing past him and his foul smelling cigar. Hyunjae opened the car door for Yeosang, who slid in just before his father. 

"Whatever tantrum you're thinking of throwing, I'll have none of it" his father grumbled, Hyunjae closed the door and walked around the car to slip into the driver's seat. 

"I have no idea what you mean" Yeosang said, crossing his legs and watching the grounds roll by. 

"If, for a moment, I believe you are attempting to sabotage me, I will have you sent home" his father said lowly, Yeosang turned to flash him a smile. 

"Of course, father" he said, his smile falling seconds later as he turned to peer out the window once more. Calm, collected...Yeosang would be calm and collected. 

The party was nothing shy of lavish. Music and drinks swirling about a room of nicely dressed people. Politicians and their wives, their children who either had no business being there or far too much. Yeosang had come to hate it all. Not even dancing distracted him from the snide remarks and low whispers that accompanied his appearance at these events. It paid to be the best, but it also cost so much. It cost him a life, scores of moments he'd never get to have. Happiness, laughter...love. 

And he was ready to take it back now. However, he couldn't quite bring himself to face the person he was right then.

Yeosang stood just outside the main hall, his father having left him the moment they arrived. The music and the noise already seemed far too loud. Or perhaps that was the sheer anxiety roiling through Yeosang right then. His skin crawled and he was beginning to sweat again. All he could think about was the consequences. What would happen if something went wrong. What would happen if he shed this persona and the person underneath wasn't who Wooyoung wanted? After all, who was Yeosang with this? This play and poise, every charming smile and soft spoken word. What would he do without Kang Yeosang the politician? The words swarmed his mind, doubt, anxiety. It was drowning him, he could hardly breathe let alone stand there and smile. 

Suddenly, a noise broke through the harsh sounds in Yeosang's head. A familiar sound, birds. He turned, peering out the front door into the trees along the front hall windows. Little purple birds cooed and bounced through the branches. Nightingales...

It was their call. It was how they promised to see each other again. Watch for nightingales, that was Yeosang's promise. And if Wooyoung would see him again, he'd respond with of course. And if he couldn't or wouldn't, he would respond with 'there are no nightingales here'. And it was the last thing he'd said to Yeosang that day his father had tried to make good on his promise to rid Yeosang of his distractions. 

The sheer fury that had welled inside Yeosang, cracking the very foundation of calm he'd built over the years. It had nearly been enough to drive Yeosang to madness, enough to bring him to a precipice he'd never return from. If it weren't for Jongho's quelling words over the phone that night, Yeosang would have truly destroyed Kang Yeosang's image. Instead of a tragic death, however, he would have been branded a murderer. 

A beep from his holopad drew Yeosang from his thoughts. He checked it and found a message from Seonghwa. They were here. Yeosang's stomach dropped and his heart began to pick up. He scolded himself before turning his ringer off and finally moving into the hall. He should have been working the room, pretending nothing was wrong. But he had stalled, wasted his time worrying over the what if's and what could be. He couldn't put them at risk, not because of his own insecurity. 

Yeosang tried to shake the tension from his limbs, forcing his diplomats smile into place. And like a puzzle piece, it clicks right into place. He takes a drink from a nearby tray, tossing it back and replacing it seconds later. It warmed his throat and Yeosang felt a bit of the stress bleed from him. He could do this...he had only minutes to convince anyone that nothing was going on. 

"Ah, Yeosang-ssi, it's nice to see you again...like this" it was a woman that Yeosang paused for, a trophy wife with far too much to say. But Yeosang smiled, 

"Hello Jisoo-ssi, you're looking refreshed yourself" he said, Jisoo smiled. 

"You're sweet, I've been on and off planes all months, I can't look that great" she said, twirling a finger in a lock of her hair coyly. "So tell me, is there a big secret behind this new look?" she asked in a low, sly tone, leaning in as if Yeosang had so much to say. But at the buzz of his holopad on his wrist, he only smiled. 

"It wouldn't be secret if I gave it away, would it?" he said, it was time. "Enjoy your night, Jisoo-ssi" he said, dragging a hand along her wrist as he parted from her. He didn't need to look at her to know she was blushing, it was the effect he had on many women and men alike. Yeosang wasn't one to abuse the fact that people were attracted to him, but he had nothing to lose at this point. He could already feel his blood rushing faster as he moved toward the back windows where he would draw his father in time to flee with Wooyoung. Wooyoung...Yeosang took a deep breath.

Yeosang's father was close enough to the windows that Yeosang wouldn't have to cause much of a ruckus to get his attention. After all, with his new hair he was easy to spot. And as Yeosang approached the balcony he could feel his father watching him from between two of his campaign partners. He pushed the glass door open the rest of the way, stepping onto the low balcony and looking out at the thick field ahead. He filled his lungs with cool night air, the sweat drying on his forehead. He searched for Wooyoung in the field but found no one, not even a shift of stalks. Anxiety began to crawl beneath his skin again. Yeosang checked his holopad, the only message he had was from Seonghwa once again. This one reading 'wait in position'. That had been moments ago, where was-

"Yeosang-ssi" a voice said, making Yeosang's heart jump. He glanced over his shoulder, Hyunjae stood there. "Your father would you like you to come meet a colleague of his" he said, Yeosang swallowed dryly and glanced back at the field. He caught the shift of stalks, a flash of lilac. He felt his breathing hitch, 

"I'm sorry" he said, shaking his head and backing toward the steps that lead off the balcony. 

"Yeosang-ssi" Hyunjae said, brow furrowing. Yeosang turned around and hurried down the steps, gaze searching the field frantically. Until-

"Wooyoung" Yeosang breathed, a grin blooming across his face as Wooyoung emerged from the stalk a panting, sweaty mess. 

"Sorry! I got distracted and- oof!" Yeosang smacked into Wooyoung, arms winding around him immediately. They stumbled with the force but Wooyoung caught him, holding him tightly. 

"I don't care, you're here. That's all that matters" Yeosang said, tears springing to his eyes. 

"Ah, yeah-" a shout startled them apart, Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang's hand. "Time to go" he said, a grimace on his face as he pulled Yeosang into the stalks. Guards were shouting, taking a chase from the banquet hall. And just before they were enveloped by the field stalks Yeosang caught sight of his father and Hyunjae, and he couldn't help but grin. 

He was finally doing it. And maybe it wasn't what he expected, especially as a rather thick stalk smacked him in the face. But he was still hand in hand with Wooyoung, and that was enough to make Yeosang run faster. The junk ship that they would be 'escaping' on was just ahead, Yeosang could see it peeking over the stalks. But before they reached it Wooyoung stumbled to a stop and yanked Yeosang into a thick patch of the stalks. 

"Perfect timing you two" a voice said, Yeosang whipped his head around as Seonghwa appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Now, don't make a sound" he said, grabbing ahold of each of their arms. Yeosang shivered a bit as he felt a cool flush wash over him, Seonghwa gently drew them further into the brush just as heavy steps sounded behind them. Three security guards broke onto the scene just as the ship roared to life. The guards were warned back as flames poured from the jets, lifting it into the air. The fire was red, it was definitely an old model. But it still got off the ground, soaring up into the stratosphere with enough ease. 

"Get a glyder in the air, now" one of the guards barked, but before they could carry out his command the glyder overhead began to spark and putter. One of the engines blew with a resounding explosion, Yeosang covered one ear as the ship imploded, the flash bright enough to make him wince. The guards cursed, clearing out as chunks of flaming ship began falling around them. 

"We should go" a voice said, neither Seonghwa nor Wooyoung having spoken. Someone appeared beside them and Yeosang was relieved to find their friend San standing there.

"Yes, come on, I'll keep us hidden in the mean time" Seonghwa agreed, San glimmered out of sight again and they all made their way through the field. The sounds of chaos faded the further away they got. And before long, they reached the air field where their getaway ship was idling. The hatch lowered and Seonghwa let their glamour slip away, San appeared as well. When the hatch was low enough San was the first one up, disappearing inside without a word. 

"Come on" Wooyoung tugged on Yeosang's hand, but he didn't move right away. He peered at Wooyoung, the realization that they'd done the impossible like a bag of bricks to the face. Yeosang grabbed Wooyoung by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, none too gently. He threw his arms around Wooyoung's neck and kissed him, every ounce of emotion he'd felt in the last hour poured into it. Wooyoung rested his hands on Yeosang's waist, a bit startled but still responsive. Yeosang was finding it difficult to breathe all over again, so much so that when he pulled away he was panting. He held Wooyoung's face, an incredulous laugh escaping him. 

"We did it" he breathed, Wooyoung smiled, resting his hands over Yeosang's. 

"Yeah" he agreed, Yeosang kissed him again. "Wait, wait-" Wooyoung's voice was muffled as he kissed Yeosang before he pulled back to get a good look at him, "when did this happen?" He asked, pushing his fingers through Yeosang's hair. Yeosang felt a bit of a blush come on, 

"You...you don't like it?" he asked in a murmur, Wooyoung laughed. 

"I love it, I was just curious" he said, Yeosang smiled. 

"It was a parting gift for my father" he said, Wooyoung snickered. 

"I would've loved to see how well that went over" he said, Yeosang giggled. 

"As well as you'd expect, I suppose" Yeosang said, a fluttery feeling in his chest. Like a hundred years of stress had been lifted off him in that moment.

"As lovely as this reunion is, we should really be going" Seonghwa said, there was a frantic beeping from one of their holopads suddenly. Yeosang pulled away once more, glancing at Seonghwa as he answered an incoming call. 

"I have no clue what you're doing out there, but get your asses on board. Two police glyders are headed our way" it was Hongjoong, and he sounded pretty alarmed. 

"We were cloaked during our escape, how could they know where we are?" Seonghwa asked, already ushering them onto the ship. 

"I don't know, maybe Yeosang slipped up, did he talk to anyone?" Hongjoong asked, Yeosang balked. 

"I-I only spoke to Jongho, he would never-" 

"Did you call him from home?" Wooyoung asked, Yeosang felt icy realization flush him. 

"His phone must have been tapped, come on, we can still get outta here in time" Hongjoong urged, the hatch lifting and closing them in. They rushed through the ship to the navigation room as the Horizon took off, lifting off the ground smoothly enough for a quick getaway. 

Everyone was gathered in the navigation room, all people Yeosang had met before. Except for another tall man who stood aside, hands tucked together and nervousness clearly written on his face.

"Are you sure you can out run them? The Horizon is bigger than a police glyder" Yunho said, 

"I don't have a choice" Hongjoong said, he was sat in his captain's chair, a manual navigation panel hovering before him. He dragged his hands across it, fingers moving swiftly and pushing the Horizon to its limits. "Everyone, take a seat, this is gonna be rough" he said tersely, with a flick of his wrist gravity descended upon them. The Horizon hyper skipping as fast as it could out of the atmosphere. Yeosang fell backwards, Wooyoung tumbling with him. Someone cried out, but Yeosang was face planting. He couldn't tell who was distressed with his face sliding across dirty linoleum. "Almost-" Hongjoong gritted out, kicking the ship into a higher gear. "Hold on" he grunted, and it was like a flash bomb had been thrown at the viewing glass, blinding them for a moment. Someone cursed, someone else cried out in fear for the second time. 

The ship rumbled and then the gravity returned to normal in seconds, the average feeling of his own weight returning as well. Yeosang looked up, heart racing as he took in the viewing glass. They were drifting out in open, black space. 

"What happened?" San asked, clinging to the back of his seat much like a startled lemur. 

"Aurora, stats" Hongjoong said, 

"Tail end struck, one jet destroyed. Every thing else is still in working order, captain" Aurora chimed, Yeosang felt relief flood him. 

"Stars above" Yunho muttered, rubbing his face. 

"You did it" Seonghwa said, visibly relieved where he stood almost unbothered beside the captain's chair. As if he hadn't been affected by the gravity at all. 

"By the hair of my chin" Hongjoong said, shaking his head. Yeosang got to his feet and helped Wooyoung up, "alright love birds, where to?" he asked, tipping his head to peer back at them. Yeosang glanced at Wooyoung who in turn floundered for an answer, still recovering from their quick trip across an entire quadrant. He glanced at Yeosang, lips quirking up a bit. 

"Someplace new" he said, Hongjoong raised a brow. 

"Maybe a little more specific" he said, 

"Lots of places are new" San said, frowning. Wooyoung glanced down, scuffing his foot. 

"Yeah...um" Wooyoung murmured, Yeosang could only think of places he'd visited. He'd be spotted immediately if they went to any of them, so he left the decision up to Wooyoung. "Oh, I know!" his gaze lit up, "what about-" a sound like an explosion rocked the ship suddenly, the lights flickered and Yeosang lost his footing. 

"What the heck was that!?" Yunho cried, grabbing onto the other tall man for dear life. Hongjoong cursed, 

"Our friends are back, how the hell did they follow us through a jump?" he said irritably, 

"What do we do?" Wooyoung asked, grabbing onto Yeosang's arm tightly. 

"Hongjoong-" 

"I'm working on it!" Hongjoong snapped, he tried to get the Horizon moving, and the moment he did another explosion made the floor tremble. The lights were going out, and gravity was pressing in on them as the viewing glass showed a planet below. "We're falling- hold on!" Hongjoong called out, and then all at once the normal gravity was gone and the ground came out from under their feet. 

Yeosang scrambled to find purchase, but just as his hands closed on Wooyoung's arm the Horizon hit the atmosphere. Yeosang smacked into the back wall, his head cracking against the metal with a painful thwack. His vision flickered out and the last thing he could hear before his mind fell blank was Wooyoung's yelp of fear. And he prayed, as he blacked out, that if he would be allowed any miracle it was that Wooyoung would survive. So long as he was okay...it was worth it. It was all worth it. 


	14. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I live! I tried really hard to get this chapter together without fucking it up too bad, but we broke 11k so we're in it for the long haul!
> 
> (Also the baby is growing up well and her sleep schedule is beginning to evolve a bit, pray she starts sleeping through the night <3) 
> 
> Please give me lots of feedback on this one guys, anything you enjoyed or disliked, even if it's something random I really care about what you think no matter how small the thought <3

At first, it's like he's swimming. It's not cold or hot, but he's swimming in his own head. He can't feel or see much, and then he hears roaring. And as he comes to, Hongjoong realizes it's the blood rushing in his ears. All at once his senses come back to him, memories of what had happened flashing behind his eyelids. His body hurts, his head is throbbing, and as he shifts he can't tell if anything is broken just yet. 

He focuses on the steady rush of air into and out of his lungs first. He takes account of all his limbs and pieces. He's whole, if banged up, and when he opened his eyes he finds himself sprawled on what once was the far wall of his navigation room. He sits up with a groan, his ribs aching. He looks around, taking in his surroundings a little more before the panic really sets in. And it was in fact setting in. Hongjoong could feel it in his pulse as it began to race at the sight of torn metal and shattered glass. The most terrifying thing was...the ship had been ripped into pieces. The rest of it nowhere to be found. At least, not from where Hongjoong was sat. In fact, all he could see of where they had landed was trees, foliage, and dirt. He had no clue where they were, but he really hoped that they landed on a colonized planet of some sort. 

Hongjoong turned over, careful of his aches and pains just in case something inside was damaged. He got onto his feet, swallowing dryly and he tried to search for someone, anyone. He crept across what was left of his navigation room, searching for a sign. But all he found was a warning. Splashed in blood across the remains of the Horizon's viewing glass. Hongjoong felt his own blood run cold, fear nearly paralyzing him when he moved past the only standing wall of his ship and found someone sprawled in the dirt, unmoving. Seonghwa. 

"Shit, shit, shit" Hongjoong hissed, his hands beginning to tremble as he stumbled toward his lover. He dropped in the dirt beside Seonghwa, slipping his hands beneath him and carefully turning him onto his back. There was a gash across the left side of Seonghwa's forehead, and an even deeper one in his side. His shirt was soaked in blood, fresh and bright red. Hongjoong dropped his head to Seonghwa's chest, closing his eyes tightly as he tried desperately to hear anything. A heart beat, a breath, anything that told him Seonghwa was still alive. Past the rushing of blood in Hongjoong's ears and the thundering of his own heartbeat he heard it, faint and far away, but present. A heartbeat and a stuttering breath. Hongjoong choked on a sob, balling his hands into fists. "Thank the stars" he gritted out, he sat up and touched Seonghwa's face. "Please hang on, please, I'll get you help" he whispered, ignoring the warm tears in his eyes. He blinked them away when he looked around, trying to find any sign of intelligent life. There was nothing but enormously tall trees, vines hanging from them. Mountains in the distance, rocks and dirt everywhere. Lots of bushes and plants. Then he looked up at the sky and murmured a curse, the slight purple tint told him everything he needed to know. It was inhabited but probably only a fifth gen planet, which meant it had a protective barrier in its atmosphere and a small indigenous people somewhere. The fifth gen barriers ripped ships to shreds, it must have scattered the pieces. And there was no telling where the nearest civilization was. Or the others. Hongjoong murmured a curse, what was he going to do? He needed to get Seonghwa help, but he couldn't leave him here either. Hongjoong lifted his arm, peering at his holopad. He groaned, it was cracked and unresponsive. "Damn it..." he muttered, what was he going to do? What COULD he do? Hongjoong rubbed his face, frustrated...afraid. Afraid because Seonghwa was bleeding out and he had no clue if the others were even alive...what the hell was he going to do..? 

San had experienced his share of hangovers. They were never fun and he always blamed last night San for them. And although his head and body hurt like last night San had done a number on him, he couldn't figure out why he hurt all over. Or why he felt like he was spinning. When he peeled his eyes open, he discovered the answer pretty quickly. San sucked in a breath and screamed as he faced the ground, dangling by the ankle way up high in a tree full of vines. The ruins of what had been the Horizon lay scattered below him and around him in the vines and branches. However, the shards of metal and glass below were pointing threateningly up at him as he spun in a circle. The spin, which had originally been slow and careful, was aggravated into a harsh swing by San's flailing. The vine groaned with his weight and he froze, breaths coming in panicked puffs. There was a groan beside him, San twisted his neck and caught sight of Wooyoung dangling beside him. However, the vine was tangled around his waist instead of his ankle like San. But just like San, as Wooyoung came to he was startled by the sight below him. His scream piercing and impossibly loud as he began to kick and flail, panic written clearly in his face. There was a hard creak and San looked up, the branch that the vines were wrapped around was beginning to give. Fear lanced through San, 

"W-Wooyoung, Wooyoung-ah, stop moving!" he reached toward Wooyoung, who was still screaming and scrambling for purchase on anything he could get his hands on. 

"We're gonna fall, I'm gonna die. San, we're gonna die. I don't wanna die-" he bursted into tears, "San-ah, it's gonna hurt" He sobbed, chest heaving as he began to hyperventilate.

"We're not gonna fall, you've just gotta calm- ah!" the branch cracked, jolting them and dropping them a good half foot closer to the death trap below them. Wooyoung screamed again, "stop moving!" San snapped, Wooyoung froze, still sniveling and sobbing. "Just calm down, I'll get out of here. But I can't do that if we're dead, and we'll really die if the branch breaks. So just...stop moving" San said, peering up at the branch now keeping them suspended by only half its strength. San could feel his heart beating in his throat as he tried to figure what he was going to do. There was another thick branch just below the one they were suspended from. If he could climb up there he could just pull Wooyoung up. "Okay, just stay still, I'll get you" San said, with a soft breath and a prayer on his tongue he folded himself upwards. He strained, muscles aching from being thrown around in the crash. But he was able to grab hold of his vine with a sweaty hand, huffing as he tested his weight carefully. The branch seemed to hold, so with careful pulls he climbed the vine. He was tense all over, fear living in his chest as he watched the branch overhead. It seemed too far, it would be impossible to reach. But when he finally grabbed hold of the mossy wood and hauled himself up he felt relief flood him, sweat dampening his shirt. "Hold on Young-ah, I'm gonna pull you up" San said, straddling the branch and reaching out for the vine that held Wooyoung. 

"O-okay..." Wooyoung breathed, staring at the ground rather than up at San. San gripped the vine and began pulling, tucking the excess vine beneath his arm so it wouldn't pull on the branch above them. It took significant effort, but after a lot of sweat and a slight rope burn San grabbed Wooyoung by the back of the shirt and pulled him onto the branch. Wooyoung scrambled to grab onto San and the branch, trembling as he buried his face in San's shoulder. "Th...thank you...thank you Sannie" he whispered, San held Wooyoung tightly, catching his breath a bit. 

"Don't worry about it...come on, we've gotta find a way down from here" San said, patting Wooyoung on the back to get him to scoot back so San could figure out a way down. One where they wouldn't go falling to their deaths. The tree itself was pretty craggly, plenty of foot holds. San wiggled his way backwards, drawing Wooyoung with him until his back was to the thick of the tree. "Okay, follow my steps" San said, patting Wooyoung on the thighs before pulling his left leg over so he could face the tree. It took some careful maneuvering, but he made his way down, gripping the craggy wood and feeling with his toes. If he hadn't been sweating before he was certainly sweating now, so much so that it stung his eyes when he peered up to watch Wooyoung's steps for him. They were about half way down now and San's heart was beginning to slow to a regular pace, the panic subsiding finally. 

However, once he reached the ground and helped Wooyoung the rest of the way down, a new worry began to set in. San looked at the chunks of ship scattered around them, 

"Where's the rest of the ship?" Wooyoung asked, sounding anxious. 

"Better yet, where's everyone else?" San murmured, there was plenty of debris but not enough for an entire ship. And no one else was around, not even...not even their bodies. 

"Stars...what do we do? What if they're hurt or worse" Wooyoung said, voice trembling as he turned wide, teary eyes on San. San wanted nothing more than to let his mind run wild, to let the panic set in and cry for Hongjoong or Seonghwa. For any of his boyfriends. But the sheer terror on Wooyoung's gaze made San pull it together. He took a breath and nodded a few times, thinking. What would his boyfriends do? They would stay calm, be smart. Okay...San wiped his face, he could do this. 

"We should look for people," San said, turning around and searching for a path of any kind. There was a slope that led up into the trees, maybe there was a town or something nearby. "Let's go this way" he said, pointing and heading toward his chosen path. But when he realized Wooyoung wasn't following he paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Young-ah?" San said, Wooyoung had his arms wrapped around himself, gaze low and lips pressed together tightly. "Are you okay?" San asked, approaching him. Wooyoung opened his mouth, then closed it, and then he pressed one hand over his eyes. His lips began to tremble and his shoulders pulled inward,

"This is...my fault, isn't it?" Wooyoung choked, San frowned. 

"It isn't your fault-" 

"It is!" Wooyoung exploded, throwing his hands down as tears began to fill his eyes. "I should never have asked so much of you all, I should have just left after you found me. If I had just-if I had just handled it myself, none of this would have happened. But then I went and dragged you all into this convoluted plan. And fell in love with you after it all, and now we're stranded here and we don't even know if the others survived-" 

"You what?" San felt his heart jump, maybe he had a mild concussion which would account for how dizzy he felt but San was almost certain it was because Wooyoung had just confessed to him. Wooyoung looked at him, chest heaving and face wet with tears. 

"I...I didn't mean..." he sobbed, expression broken and pained. San wanted nothing more than to jump at the chance, to take Wooyoung into his arms and make him forget Yeosang. To choose a life with him instead. But it wasn't the time, not when they were stranded and exhausted and beat up. Not when San’s other boyfriends were missing, not when Wooyoung’s lover wasn’t around either. Not like this…

For both their sakes San shoved down every emotion regarding Wooyoung, locking them away until they were safe. 

"Wooyoung-ah, let's start walking" San said softly, reaching out and taking Wooyoung’s hand. Wooyoung sniveled, 

"But, San-ah, it's my-" 

"No, it isn't" San said firmly, "I'm the one that wanted to help you that day” he said, pulling Wooyoung by one hand toward the path. Aside from the occasional sniffle and cough Wooyoung was quiet, so was San. They hiked up the pass, engulfed by foliage and trees. The sun on this planet was already hanging low, turning the sky a deep gold overhead. But they kept walking, San watching their shadows stretch as they searched for anyone. Anything. 

They walked, climbed, batted branches and vines out of their way. San could have used his holo cuff to contact someone, but it had been shattered in the crash. There was an angry red ring around San’s wrist from where it had been pressed into his skin as well. He decided to ignore it, refusing to part with the one thing Hongjoong had given him. He could get it fixed when they were back together. 

That’s what San clung to, as his palms and knees scraped on stone, as he wiped copious amounts of sweat from his neck and face. As they trekked a forest that seemingly had no end with no one in sight. He clung to the image of himself wrapped in the arms of the people he loved. Of flinging himself at Yunho and Mingi, or burying his face in Seonghwa’s chest. Even the idea of Hongjoong scolding him for taking so long was like steam in his engine. They were all he had left now, he couldn’t lose that. 

“San-ah” Wooyoung said, huffing behind San as they climbed another steep hill toward a sort of cliff. 

“What is it? Are you okay?” San asked, pausing and glancing back. Wooyoung looked just as tired and beat up as San felt, both sweaty and scuffed up. 

“The sun is practically down” Wooyoung said, San glanced up at the sky. Twilight hung like blue curtains around them, purples and red tickling the edge of night. San swallowed,

“Should we...should we stop?” he said, uncertain. Wooyoung nodded, pushing on past San to the top of the hill. 

“We should find a place to rest where it’s safe” he said, San turned to follow him up. When they reached the top San felt his hopes dwindle a bit. A canyon stretched before them, deep and full of lush plants. They had been working towards a dead end. 

San glanced at Wooyoung when he heard rustling. Wooyoung was on his knees, pushing a low hanging branch down over a dip in the ground. San went toward him, 

“Do you think that’ll work?” he asked, Wooyoung sat back to inspect his work. He’d created a little alcove, more or less hidden from above. 

“I think so, come on” Wooyoung beckoned, scooting down into the dip. San got down and climbed in after him, tucking himself into the hole and pulling the branches down over them. It wasn’t the most comfortable place San had ever slept, but he had also slept on roof tops. 

“Tomorrow we’ll find the others, for sure” San said softly, turning onto his side and resting his head on his arm, eyes fluttering closed as he tried to find sleep. His body was so exhausted it didn’t take long for him to begin to drift off. But he was roused by a sound, a sniffle and choked off sob. San opened his eyes, tracing Wooyoung’s form with his gaze for a moment. The tremble of his shoulder each time he sobbed. “Young-ah...we’re okay” San whispered, Wooyoung turned onto his back, tears rolling across his temple. 

“How can you be so optimistic? We’re stranded, what if the others are hurt? Or dead?” he choked out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Do you really think that hasn’t crossed my mind?” San asked, no bite to his words. He was too tired to fight with Wooyoung, but he couldn’t help the sharpness of his next words. “You lost one boyfriend, I lost four. I lost everything that was important to me, and I’ve never had anything worth working for” San said, gaze drifting to the dirt below him. Wooyoung rubbed his eyes, 

“I know...I know, I’m sorry Sannie. This is all my fault” he sobbed, San reached out, brushing his knuckles against Wooyoung’s cheek. 

“No it isn’t...besides, I didn’t lose everything-everything” San murmured, “I still have you” he said, Wooyoung turned onto his side and crawled into San’s space. San welcomed him, wrapping him up in his arms and holding him as he cried. The night would be rough, but it was true. At least he had Wooyoung. Though San would never admit he let a few tears of his own slide silent down his face. Wherever they were, San really hoped the others were okay. 

As the sun sank below the horizon Mingi felt his hope diminish even further than it had since he’d woken up. While he was disoriented and banged up, every ache had been forgotten the moment he spotted Yunho. They were both stranded on a ledge hanging over a deep canyon, but while Mingi only had a few cuts and bruises Yunho...Yunho was sprawled in a drying pool of his own blood. His heart was still beating, but every time Mingi listened to it in his chest it sounded more faint than the time before. Yunho had suffered a gash on the side of his head as well as a deep gouge in his shoulder. That’s where most of the blood had been coming from. It seemed to have stop but Yunho was so pale, Mingi didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to move Yunho like this, and he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to if he needed to. 

Half of the Horizon was in ruin above them, the fires that had been burning within it had long since died out. Even then, Mingi didn’t know if he should leave Yunho to look for help, or just wait. But if he waited, Yunho could die. And Mingi couldn’t let Yunho die. But the others were missing. So Mingi had resorted to crying his eyes out, tucked against the wall of the cliff with Yunho beside him, unconscious. 

Mingi had known few good things in his life. He had suffered more than any one person should bear. But with Yunho and the others, his boyfriends, he had found so many things. Happiness, love, comfort. Safety. Mingi didn’t want to lose that, but he feared he already had. So he cried, covering his face and trembling as the last light of the day began to die.

“M...ah…” Mingi jolted at the sound, he lifted his snotty, tear stained face. Yunho was stirring, his brow twitching and his chest rising with a full breath. Mingi got onto his knees, crawling over and shaking Yunho gently. 

“Yunho...Yunho please wake up” Mingi pleaded, voice a bit nasally. Yunho grunted and then groaned in pain, Mingi gasped and took his hands back. “Ah, I’m sorry” he said, Yunho peeled his eyes open, blinking a few times before his brow furrowed. 

“Mingi? Wha...ah” Yunho winced as he tried to shift, he reached for his shoulder. “Where are we?” he murmured, looking around. 

“We’re stuck on a cliff, it’s been hours, and I-I was scared. I thought you were gonna die, you’re not gonna die right? Please don’t die-” Mingi busted into full sobs again, more tears and snot running down his face. Yunho made a pained sound as he sat up, 

“Come here, I’m not gonna die” he promised, Mingi scooted closer but Yunho could only really put one arm around him. “Have you seen the others? Are they okay?” Yunho asked, Mingi shook his head. 

“It’s just us, the ship is up there” Mingi pointed upwards, sniffling heavily. Yunho followed his gesture, murmuring a soft curse. He lifted his arm and tapped his holo screen, it was cracked but it still lit up. After a few seconds of tapping Yunho sighed and put his head back, 

“Alright...tomorrow we’ll find a way to climb up. And we’ll find the others” he said, pulling himself closer to the wall of the cliff. “Come here, let’s try to get some rest” Yunho beckoned, Mingi nodded and went, curling up in his lap as tightly as he could. But despite how tired he was, he couldn’t sleep. He just listened to Yunho’s breathing and the night time noises around them. Animals, some soft wind, and the thudding of his own heart. 

“What if...they aren’t okay?” Mingi whispered, Yunho’s palm flexed where it rested on Mingi’s side. 

“They’re just fine, I’m sure of it” Yunho reassured him, 

“But, what if-” Yunho shushed him, moving his hand up to push through Mingi’s hair gently. 

“Don’t worry about them, they’re fine. Try to sleep” Yunho said softly, Mingi frowned but did as he was told. At least, he tried to do as he was told. His mind wouldn’t quiet, or his body. Now that Yunho was awake, easing some of his fear and anxiety, Mingi’s body ached everywhere. 

Mingi shifted, wincing and making a soft noise of pain. Yunho’s hand paused in Mingi’s hair, “what’s wrong?” he asked, Mingi turned over and tucked his face into Yunho’s abdomen. 

“Hurts” Mingi said, voice muffled. 

“What hurts?” Yunho asked, concerned. 

“Lots of stuff” Mingi said, 

“Come up here” Yunho beckoned, Mingi blinked and then sat up, scooting into Yunho’s side. Yunho tucked his arm around Mingi, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Look at that” he murmured, pointing up with his arm over Mingi’s shoulder. Mingi glanced up at the sky, the moons of this planet glowing overhead. The stars glittered around them, it was almost like they were watching them. “You know, your eyes look a lot like that” Yunho said softly, 

“The stars?” Mingi asked, Yunho nodded. 

“Sparkly, big, and dark, they’re very pretty” he said, Mingi felt his heart flutter a bit. Yunho always knew exactly what to say sometimes. Mingi nosed at the space behind Yunho’s ear, 

“You’re pretty too” Mingi said, Yunho turned his head, laying a gentle kiss on Mingi’s lips. 

“Thank you, I’ll stay up with you but rest if you can” Yunho said softly, Mingi nodded. But sleep hardly found him...not out on that cliff. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Hongjoong had slept on floors and lumpy couches, but nothing could compare to the aches in his body the morning after sleeping in a nook in what was left of the navigation room. He had spent his rough night curled up by a still unconscious Seonghwa, and he could admit he cried a bit. But only a bit. There were few moments in Hongjoong’s life where he felt helpless. He didn’t make it a habit to put himself in those situations. Because they were awful. 

But Hongjoong couldn’t sit and cry, not while Seonghwa was still in very real danger and he had no clue where the others were. So when the sun rose Hongjoong pressed a kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead, a promise on his lips, and left the ship. He didn’t get far, though. He stopped just outside the ruins of the ship and took in their surroundings in more detail. 

The sun of the planet shined brilliantly through the forcefield in the atmosphere, waking the birds and animals in the trees. Hongjoong watched a few colorful birds flutter overhead, trying to decide which direction he could go. He couldn’t go too far, in case he lost the path back to the ship. Back to Seonghwa. 

Hongjoong had searched the ship in the hopes that some of the medical supplies they’d bought had been in the navigation room. But he didn’t find anything but an old band aid in his cabinets. That wasn’t enough, he needed to get Seonghwa real, medical attention. 

If he marked his path, he would be fine. Hongjoong searched the ground briefly, spotting a rather sharp rock nearby. He went over and picked it up, and with a deep breath he set out. He marked trees with the letter ‘H’ in the Omegan alphabet. In part to keep his compass intact and in part with the hope that the others would see them and follow them either to Hongjoong or back to Seonghwa. 

As he walked, climbed, and kicked rocks out of the way, Hongjoong held tight to that. The hope that they would all be okay. It was all he had. That and his rock. 

Whatever indigenous people lived on the planet were still nowhere in sight. There weren’t even signs of satellite towers, no technology anywhere. Hours later, it was beginning to stress Hongjoong out. He was so far out, his feet hurt and his lungs ached. His body was beginning to wear down. No food and water in about a day along with his minor and not so minor injuries from the crash were making it difficult to keep going. And as his strength dwindled so did Hongjoong’s coveted hope. And he wanted so desperately to hold onto that. Because if he had nothing else, he had that. 

But as he reached a deep, perilous canyon Hongjoong felt his resolve snap. He stared down into the canyon, and his eyes began to fill with tears. His legs gave out and he dropped to the dirt, hands grasping at the ground as he trembled, sobs racking his body. He was exhausted, even crying was difficult to do. 

When had he become so useless? When had he become this sniveling, incapable thing? He should have gotten them out of danger, better yet, he should have kept them out of danger in the first place. This was his fault. All he was good at was telling people what to do, and they didn’t even listen half the time. What kind of captain was he? What kind of boyfriend? He was about to lose the few people left in the universe that he cared for. All because of his own incompetence. 

Hongjoong cried hard enough that by the time his eyes dried his stomach hurt along with the rest of him. He sat back on his heels, sniffling and peering out over the canyon. He wouldn’t make it any further, he needed to go back to Seonghwa. He couldn’t leave him out here. If he was...if they were gonna die, then they would at least do it together. 

Hongjoong dragged himself to his feet, huffing as he continued drawing air into his lungs. He abandoned his sharp rock and pushed on, back through the dense forest. He touched each of his ‘H’s as he went, vision blurring a bit. All he could think about as he went, every muscle burning and bones groaning, was that if Seonghwa woke up he’d think he was alone. Hongjoong couldn’t let that happen. Not on his life. 

When he spotted the chunk of the Horizon through the trees he sobbed with relief, chest heaving as he stumbled through the treeline to the ship. He slipped beneath the sagging ceiling and went toward the alcove he’d made for them. Seonghwa was still sprawled there, chest falling and rising evenly. 

Hongjoong collapsed beside him, catching his breath and surveying his lover for any changes. He seemed less pale, which was a good sign. And his heart was beating louder than the night before, Hongjoong made sure of that every so often. He did that now, as well. He dropped himself onto Seonghwa’s chest, pressing his ear right over his heart and closing his eyes. His entire body was one big ache, so he focused on the sound instead of the pain. 

Thump after thump, Seonghwa was alive and Hongjoong held that in place of his hope. If Seonghwa was alive, then so was he. 

He began to drift, listening to Seonghwa’s heartbeat. At ease for the first time since the entire ordeal. And then...he shifted. Hongjoong blinked his eyes open, sure he had just imagined it. And when there was no other movement Hongjoong was certain. He sighed, burying his nose in Seonghwa’s shirt. The smell of blood was still strong on him. Metal, it was gross. 

“I’m sorry…” Hongjoong said quietly, “I should have protected you, all of you...I’m so sorry” his voice cracked, he squeezed his eyes shut as they began to burn. He felt pathetic, pathetic and so, so helpless. “I don’t know what I was thinking, trying to make this work. I’m not...I’m not cut out for it, relationships. I’m not good enough for you or San, or Mingi or Yunho” he said, defeat so strong in him that it made his chest ache. 

A hand touched Hongjoong’s cheek, startling him. 

“That isn’t true…” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong jerked his head up, heart speeding up. 

“Seonghwa, how do you feel? Are you okay?” his mouth moved quicker than his eyes, because when he met Seonghwa’s gaze Hongjoong felt relief flood him, relief and then a whole lot of shame. “I’m so sorry this happened, I-I should’ve-” 

“Slow down” Seonghwa murmured, smiling a bit painfully as he took a deep breath. He reached up, hand a bit unsteady as he combed it through Hongjoong’s hair and bringing it down to cup his jaw. “Just let me look at you...one moment” Seonghwa said, gaze tracing Hongjoong’s face. 

“Why?” Hongjoong asked, perplexed. 

“Well, I’m certain I’ve just had a near death experience. I want to make sure I’m not dreaming” Seonghwa said, voice a bit rough and eyes misty. Hongjoong’s heart lurched, “please tell me why you think you aren’t good enough for us? Because Kim Hongjoong, you are by far one of the best people I’ve ever met in this vast universe” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong bit his tongue. He really had been hoping to keep that between himself and unconscious-Seonghwa. He wasn’t so lucky, it seemed. 

“I…” he swallowed dryly, “I was supposed to keep you all safe, I should have pulled us out sooner. Before anything like this could happen, but now-now we’re stranded. I thought we were going to die, there’s still the chance we could die. And it’s my fault-” 

“Did you shoot us out of the sky?” Seonghwa interrupted, Hongjoong blinked. 

“Well, no, but-” 

“Were you the one keeping Yeosang captive? Threatening Wooyoung?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong frowned. 

“No, but I should have-” 

“Should is subjective Hongjoongie, should is something that could or could not happen. You never could have known this was going to happen” Seonghwa smiled again, though he looked so tired. Dark circles, dried blood, and all. Hongjoong swallowed the feelings swelling in his throat, 

“You’re too good for me Park Seonghwa” Hongjoong whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Seonghwa received him carefully, slipping his arms around Hongjoong and guiding him into his lap. Hongjoong straddled Seonghwa, arms winding around his neck, lost in the warmth of Seonghwa. 

The fear and doubt melted from Hongjoong, making his skin warm as Seonghwa began to feel him up, kissing him languidly. Hongjoong pulled back, breathing a bit labored.

“You’re in no condition to be riling me up like this” Hongjoong murmured, Seonghwa hummed, massaging Hongjoong’s hips methodically. 

“Perhaps not, but if you'll forgive me. For the first time since we've met I've almost lost you, I'd rather rewrite that memory with this” Seonghwa said, gaze bright in the dimness of the navigation room. Hongjoong felt warmth flush him, 

“I'm right here” he said, resting his forehead against Seonghwa's gently. Careful of his gash, 

“You're right here” Seonghwa agreed, eyes closing as he held Hongjoong close. They stayed like that, quiet and breathing each other's air. And then he noticed something, Seonghwa's breathing was labored. Hongjoong leaned back, peering at Seonghwa for a moment. Sweat was growing on his brow despite not moving, his breathing was uneven, and his pupils were dilated. His hands were trembling. Seonghwa opened his eyes, meeting Hongjoong's gaze. “Is something wrong?” Seonghwa asked, 

Seonghwa had been scared. Just as scared as Hongjoong. In fact, he was still scared. Hongjoong could see it so clearly now. He cupped Seonghwa’s face, smiling as he brushed his jaw with his thumbs affectionately. 

“Nothing at all, but I really am right here. We're both here, we're okay” Hongjoong said quietly, Seonghwa stared at him for a long moment. And Hongjoong watched as a plethora of emotion wrenched at Seonghwa’s features, the most emotion Hongjoong’s ever seen him wear at once. And then he broke, sobs wracking his body as he pulled Hongjoong close, face buried against his chest. Hongjoong held him, trying his best to wish away Seonghwa’s fear and pain. 

It took a while for Seonghwa to calm, long enough that Hongjoong began to ache in his position. But he didn't dare move, letting Seonghwa cry himself out. Hongjoong wiped at his cheeks, thought. Seonghwa sniffled and kiss Hongjoong’s fingers when they came close enough. 

“I have feared many things in my life, and yet I have never feared death. There was no reason for it...and yet, when I woke up and realized that I could have died. Leaving you, leaving the others, I couldn’t stand the idea. Fear has never felt so real for me until this moment” Seonghwa said, voice quiet in the empty space around them. Hongjoong mustered a smile, brushing some hair off Seonghwa’s forehead. 

“But you didn’t, you’re here, with me. And we’ll find the others, we’ll all be okay” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa took a deep breath, steadying himself. 

“Yes...yes, of course” he murmured, he peered up at Hongjoong again. “You’ve grown into yourself Hongjoong, I’m grateful for that” he said, Hongjoong huffed a small laugh. He wondered for a moment, who had Hongjoong grown into? Hopefully someone fit for his boyfriends. 

“We should wait here, gather some strength. I’ll try to look for help once I can stand again” Hongjoong said, shifting over to sit beside Seonghwa. 

“I agree, that is the best thing we can do for now” and then they were quiet, perhaps both swimming in thoughts that didn’t need to be voiced. At least, not yet. Not yet…

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Yeosang considered himself a smart person. At least, he wasn’t entirely stupid. And yet...there he was. Alone, injured, and stuck in a semi-deep ravine. He could see the sky from where he was curled against a boulder, but even if it was possible to climb out, his ankle hurt immensely. He wasn’t so sure it was broken, but it was definitely in bad enough shape that climbing out was made impossible. 

He had spent a considerable amount of time crying and cursing his own cowardice. And the rest he’d spent worrying and missing Wooyoung. And crying some more. The ravine was closed off and small enough that no animals had made it their home, but spending the night trembling in the dark by himself hadn’t done his moral any good. So now, he’d come to terms with his fate. He was going to die in a hole in the ground all by himself. 

Yeosang thought of his parents, of his home. He thought of the friends he’d come across, of Wooyoung and Jongho. And as he watched the sun rise overhead, his eyes began to fill with tears again. If he could just tell them, one last time, that he loved them. That would be enough. 

Yeosang tipped his head forward, peering at his ankle. It was definitely swollen and every time he shifted a bolt of pain made him whimper. It was a truly hopeless situation.

He supposed now all he had to do was bide his time until a hungry animal happened upon him or he died of starvation. He only wondered which would come first. He closed his eyes, all he could do was wait...wait and cry, it seemed. Because the tears didn’t stop. 

Through the night he’d gone through the motions, hitting nearly every emotion on the spectrum. From anger and disbelief to guilt and sorrow. And now he supposed he just felt...defeated. They had put together this convoluted plan,and it went awry. Was he truly all that surprised? Yeosang was a politician's son, he was not meant to have the happy ending he had dreamt of. The one Wooyoung had instilled in him the moment he met him. Perhaps he would have felt better if he had Wooyoung with him. He was always an absurd optimist, he was the dreamer. And Yeosang adored that about him. It was what had drawn him to Wooyoung in the first place. He was a spit fire, lighting things up and occasionally on fire. Yeosang was the one to temper him, but occasionally he couldn’t help but fan those flames. And that’s what had happened here. He let Wooyoung make him believe in a future for them, the flames had gotten too high. And now it was all burnt up. It was- 

“Wait, you’ll get hurt” a voice said, startling Yeosang out of his thoughts. He sat up, peering up and around as steps sounded nearby. 

“But, it’s fruit!” another voice said, 

“Mingi” the first voice said, exasperated. 

“But Yunho-” the second voice complained, Yeosang knew that name! 

“H-hello! Yunho-ssi! Can you hear me!?” Yeosang called, voice echoing loudly around him. There was the scuffling of shoes, 

“Did you hear that?” Yunho said, 

“I think it came from over there” Mingi said, Yeosang searched the edges of the ground above until a head peeked over the edge. It was the tall man from Hongjoong’s ship, “hey, it’s Yeosang” Mingi chirped, 

“What?” Yunho said, there was a heavy shuffle and then Yunho appeared over the edge of the ravine as well. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you both” Yeosang sagged against his boulder, the ache in his ankle nearly forgotten till he moved. 

“Are you okay? The hole isn’t deep, you could climb out” Mingi said, 

“M-my ankle, I hurt it in the crash, can you help me? Please” Yeosang pleaded, 

“Yeah, of course. Mingi, can you go down and get him?” Yunho asked, Mingi nodded and sat down with his legs over the side of the ravine. And before Yeosang could ask about a plan Mingi came free falling down into the hole. Yeosang jerked, reflexively pulling his legs out of the way. His ankle twinged painfully and he hissed, straightening them back out as Mingi hit the ground in an impressive crouch. He straightened up and came toward Yeosang, 

“Can you get on my back?” Mingi asked, crouching beside Yeosang. 

“U-um, maybe, but how are we going to get out?” Yeosang asked, still a bit startled by Mingi’s entrance. 

“You’ve just gotta hold onto me and I’ll climb out” Mingi explained, Yeosang blinked. What kind of superhuman nonsense was that?

“Trust him Yeosang-ssi, he’s Draconian, his strength is no joke” Yunho said from above, Yeosang swallowed his nerves and nodded. Mingi stooped as low as he could and Yeosang used the boulder to climb to his feet, or foot. His ankle throbbed as he hopped closer, grabbing onto Mingi’s broad shoulders and hauling himself onto his back. 

“Hup” Mingi bounced him a little higher and grabbed two handfuls of Yeosang’s ass, eliciting a yelp of pain and surprise from Yeosang. “Sorry” Mingi apologized, turning to glance at Yeosang. 

“It’s-it’s alright, thank you” Yeosang said, a blush crawling up his neck the longer Mingi held him by the butt. 

“Hold on tight” Mingi said, going toward the wall of the ravine. He patted Yeosang on the butt affectionately before letting go, Yeosang felt himself flush at the contact but was distracted seconds later. Because Mingi reared one hand and with a swift strike buried his nails into the wall, the stone crumbling beneath the crushing strength of Mingi’s hand. He reared his other hand and repeated the motion, and as if his hands were made of steel he climbed the ravine. Yeosang held on tight, watching the sky get closer before he was greeted by a bloodied and beaten Yunho. He was on his feet but looking a little worse for wear. Mingi bent his legs to let Yeosang off, but when Yeosang slid off he teetered on his one foot. Mingi wrapped an arm around him on reflex, holding him upright. 

“Thank you so much, I thought I was going to die down there” Yeosang said, 

“Don’t mention it, here, Mingi bring him here” Yunho beckoned them over to a shady part of the clearing, all that Yeosang could really see of their surroundings was tall, rough looking trees and rocks. Mingi helped Yeosang down onto a flat boulder, Yunho got to his knees in front of him. Though even that seemed to upset whatever wound Yunho was nursing beneath the make shift bandage around his shoulder. “Let me see” Yunho said, Yeosang lifted his bad ankle and Yunho held it gently. He turned it, pressed in a few places, and asked a few menial questions. And then he nodded, smiling up at Yeosang. “It isn’t broken, just sprained. You should be fine in about two weeks, we just need to keep you off it as much as possible” he said, Yeosang nodded, relieved. 

“Have you found the others? Are they okay?” he asked, his worries shifting. Yunho shook his head, 

“We just got up here ourselves, we were stuck in a cliff until a little while ago” he said, “but we’ll find them, we just need to move in that direction” he pointed out over the trees, “the trees are greener that way, which means water and water means people. That’s our best bet” he explained, Yeosang’s lips parted a bit. Yunho was so smart...

“We should get moving, the sun is already starting to go down” Mingi said, 

“You’re right, will you be okay to carry him the whole way?” Yunho asked, looking back at Mingi. 

“Sure” Mingi said, not the least bit bothered as he came closer and stooped down to help Yeosang onto his back once more. And again, Mingi’s hands seemed to gravitate to Yeosang’s ass. Which was...fine. At least, he didn’t say much as they began walking. 

The planet they had landed on was very rural. But Mingi didn’t seem to have a problem getting over rocks and stuff, even with Yeosang on his back. Yunho, however, wasn’t making such an easy time of it. Yeosang peered at him from the corner of his eye every so often. Yunho’s breathing was labored and he was pale, sweaty as well. His legs were trembling as well, Yeosang noticed. 

“Yunho-ssi” Yeosang said, Yunho glanced at him. “We should stop” he said, 

“Oh, are you feeling okay?” Yunho asked, and something about it made Yeosang’s heart tighten a bit. He was struggling and in obvious pain, it wasn’t Yeosang he should be worrying about right now. 

“I’m fine, but you aren’t. I’m sure we have plenty of daylight left to rest for a bit” Yeosang said, 

“I can still go, it’s better if we don’t waste too much time” Yunho said, and yet the next step he took made his leg give out. He stumbled and Mingi jerked, reaching out with one hand to grab Yunho by the back of his shirt. 

“You can’t, please sit and rest” Yeosang pleaded, Yunho wiped his brow, wetting his lips. He nodded finally, relenting and moving into the shadow. He collapsed in the shadow of a nearby tree, stretching his legs out and wincing a bit as he leaned back. Mingi followed him, letting Yeosang down and even helping him sit down without bothering his ankle much. Then Mingi lowered himself beside Yunho, and while Mingi didn’t say much he reached out and drew Yunho closer. Yunho sagged against Mingi, closing his eyes and catching his breath. Yeosang leaned against his own tree, folding his hands in his lap and watching them for a moment. He caught Mingi’s gaze, a quiet moment passing between them. And then Mingi smiled and closed his eyes too, resting his head against Yunho’s. Yeosang let go of a long breath, closing his eyes and resting his head against the tree behind him. 

Resting beneath a shady tree beside the person he loves, that would be nice. Yeosang began to drift in thoughts of his lover, in fact, he thought of both his lovers. He opened his eyes, peering at nothing in particular and he contemplated everything. His father would certainly think he was dead now, and Jongho would still be waiting for Yeosang’s call. Did he still have that opportunity? Could he still find a way to not only be with Wooyoung but bring them both together? Yeosang glanced once more at Yunho and Mingi, recalling a vague memory. When Seonghwa had introduced Hongjoong he had referred to him as ‘one of’ his significant others. 

“Um, I was curious about something” Yeosang murmured, fidgeting a bit. 

“What’s that?” Yunho asked, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Is...is Seonghwa dating more than one person?” Yeosang asked tentatively, Yunho opened his eyes then, so did Mingi. They exchanged a glance, Mingi grinned as Yunho snorted under his breath. 

“Yeah he is, why do you ask?” Yunho asked, shifting to face Yeosang a bit more. 

“I-I was just wondering, you know, who it was” he shrugged, “I was thinking of asking him, maybe, how he is able to make a relationship like that work. I, myself, was considering-” 

“Were you gonna make a move on Seonghwa-hyung?” Mingi asked, dark eyes lighting up. 

“No! No, no, he’s already spoken for, I was just curious-” 

“Yeosang-ssi, it’s alright” Yunho laughed, “but I can answer your question if you’d like. You know, since Seonghwa-hyung is dating Hongjoong-hyung, Sannie, Mingi, and myself” his gaze shined with mirth and Yeosang felt his mouth dry up, 

“F-five of you? How is that even possible?” Yeosang balked, 

“I’d like to think it was a miracle” Yunho said, his smile warming into something sweet. “But you said you were curious, why is that?” he asked, Yeosang wet his lips nervously. 

“I-I’m in love with two people” and falling for another, but Yeosang would keep that to himself. He began drawing patterns in the dirt with his finger, “I just supposed Seonghwa may have some advice for bringing them together, that is, if I ever see either of them again” he said quietly, 

“Wooyoung and…” Yunho prompted, 

“Jongho...Choi Jongho” Yeosang’s lips twitched, heart swelling with memories of the man in question. 

“What’s he like?” Mingi jumped in, Yeosang glanced at them. Both of their attentions were on him now, 

“W-well...he’s very smart and kind of stoic, he’s strong and he works very hard” Yeosang began, “he acts very mature, but he’s a sweet heart. He enjoys cuddling far more than he lets on too” he was put at ease by the memories, 

“Where did you meet him?” Yunho asked, 

“He worked for my father, and when I began training and grooming he was transferred over to me. He’s head of my security” Yeosang explained, “or, he was, anyway. Now he’s somewhere across the beta quadrant waiting for a call that will never come” Yeosang’s expression fell at the realization, 

“What do you mean?” Yunho asked, 

“When we hatched this whole plan I asked him to drain my accounts and bring us some of the money in them, I figured we would need it once we were on the run” Yeosang explained, 

“That’s smart” Mingi chirped, 

“Yes, but things didn’t exactly go to plan” Yeosang said, frowning. 

“Don’t worry too much, we’ll get help and find the others. And then we’ll find a way for you to contact Jongho. It’ll all work out” Yunho reassured him, smiling. Yeosang peered at him, a bit awed. 

“It astounds me” he said, 

“What does?” Yunho asked, 

“Your optimism, you’re wounded and exhausted. And not only did you worry for my own well being first, but you don’t seem at all fazed by this. We could die out here, that doesn’t scare you?” Yeosang asked, Yunho took a deep breath. 

“I think if it were just me, I’d be in trouble. I wouldn’t have the strength to go on, I’d lose hope. But, you know, I’m not alone. You’re here, and Mingi’s here” he took Mingi’s hand, Mingi beamed as he tucked his head on Yunho’s shoulder. 

“I see...well, I’m glad then” Yeosang said, smiling a bit. He couldn’t help the slight bitterness at being without both Wooyoung and Jongho, but he was glad they were here at least. He never would have gotten out of that hole if it weren’t for them. 

“The sun is getting low, we should keep going. When it gets low enough we’ll find a place to settle for the night” Yunho said, peering up at the sky. It was about halfway over their heads, Yunho was right. Yeosang felt a little bad about wasting so much of their time, but Yunho looked much better now. Less pale and sickly, a little more alive. 

“We aren’t far from the green trees now, right?” Mingi asked, getting up and dusting himself off. Yunho nodded, letting Mingi pull him onto his feet. 

“We should find water soon, if not then by tomorrow for sure” Yunho agreed, Mingi approached Yeosang and helped him up. A few moments later Yeosang was on Mingi’s back again, and Mingi’s hands were right back on Yeosang’s ass. He was getting used to it, it was most likely comfortable for Mingi to carry him that way. They set out. 

The sound of falling water reached San’s ears, he paused to listen. He was perched on a high boulder, Wooyoung not far behind. His clothes were soaked through with sweat and his body was protesting greatly, but that sound lit a new fire in San. 

“There’s water close by, I can hear it” San said, turning as Wooyoung struggled to climb the rock San stood on. He helped him up and once he was on the same ground Wooyoung collapsed, rolling onto his back and panting. 

“Thank the stars, I thought I was gonna die out here” Wooyoung huffed, he was just as sweaty as San but he was definitely having a harder time of their hike. After they had hit the canyon San suggested following it for a bit, that’s when they’d hit the rougher terrain. All the boulders and slopes, they were on higher ground now though. There was a lot more foliage there too, lots of green. Which made sense if there was a river around there. San turned, searching the mountainside. They were in shade there, lots of tall trees guarding them from the sun. San spotted moss on the ledge higher up, the river must be close. 

“I think it’s this way, can you keep going?” San asked, peering down at Wooyoung who was still very red in the face. 

“Yeah, yeah” Wooyoung breathed, he turned over and got to his feet. San scouted their way up, the sound of water getting louder until he realized it wasn’t just a river they’d stumbled upon. As they finally reached the ledge of mossy stone they were met with a roaring waterfall, a sort of lake around it. The water was clear and very inviting. San turned over and slid down a large, moss covered boulder. He hit the next one down and kept going, sliding and catching himself until he stumbled to the ground surrounding the lake. He turned, watching Wooyoung make a clumsy descent. 

“We can rest here for a while, I wanna get some of this dirt off” San said, reaching for Wooyoung once he’d reached him. Wooyoung slid down the rock and right into San’s arms, forcing them both into a stumble. 

“Sounds like a good idea” Wooyoung agreed, San parted from him and approached the water. He tugged his boots off and most of his clothes, he kept his pants on though. Wooyoung was admiring the water as he took his shoes off, distracted by the light dancing on its rippling surface. San peered at Wooyoung for a moment, the light reflecting off the water touched his face. He looked...gorgeous. San felt his heart turn over, but he couldn’t help himself. He traced Wooyoung’s features with his gaze. His jaw, his lips, his eyes. Sharp, plush, and half lidded. All of them beautiful when they came together on Wooyoung. And then those sleepy eyes met San’s gaze and San felt his heart jump, he turned away quickly. “Weren’t you going to wash off?” Wooyoung asked, San cleared his throat. 

“Y-yeah, um...can you look away? I’m not uh, I don’t wear underwear” the embarrassment was instantaneous, but he wasn’t lying. He didn’t wear underwear, not when he had four boyfriends who he’d rather take them off for. 

“Sannie’s shy? I never would have guessed” Wooyoung teased, San frowned at him. “Alright, I won’t peek” Wooyoung covered his eyes, amusement evident in the curl of his lips. San huffed, finally pushing his pants off and toeing into the water. It was cold, shockingly so. But he had to be quick, so he bit his tongue and dove under. He swam toward the bottom where the rocks were made smooth by the current before coming back up. He gasped as he bobbed in the water, shaking his head and rubbing his face. His skin was covered in goosebumps but all his aches and pains were being numbed the longer he was in the water. “How’s it feel?” Wooyoung called, San turned and opened his mouth to respond. And then he choked at the sight of a bare naked Wooyoung stepping into the water. 

“G-go-good” San coughed, forcing himself to look away from all the planes of Wooyoung’s body. But it was too late, the image was burned into his mind. Taut, tanned skin, but a softer stomach. Thick thighs and rosy nipples. And at the end of the ‘v’ in Wooyoung’s hips...stars above. San dove back under the water, hiding there for a moment to cool the burning under his skin. 

Something touched his back suddenly, San jerked and scrambled to get back above water. When he broke free with another drawn out gasp he whipped around, searching for whatever was in the water. Instead of a fish or eel, though, he spotted Wooyoung. He came above water, snickering as he bobbed alongside San, pushing his hair back. 

“Did I scare you?” Wooyoung asked, amused. San wiped some water from his eyes, 

“No, I just- I thought there was something in the water” he said, avoiding looking fully at Wooyoung. 

“There sure is” Wooyoung said, swimming away, closer to the waterfall. 

“What? Where? What is it?” San asked, anxiety spiking as he turned in circles, hoping to spot whatever Wooyoung was talking about. 

“Yeah, a snake” Wooyoung said, San began to panic. 

“Where?” he asked, 

“Between your legs” Wooyoung said, back stroking his way around the lake. San blinked, glancing down between his own legs. And then he caught on, face burning up.

“You’re so gross” San splashed Wooyoung, making him giggle. “I’m in a relationship, you know. Stop hitting on me” San said, scrubbing at his arms to get rid of some more of the dirt. 

“Weren’t you the one that was in love with me?” Wooyoung asked, San paused, his words sinking into San like weights. He lowered his arms into the water, 

“Yeah, and weren't you in love with me too?” San muttered, they hadn’t spoken of it and he had preferred it that way. Because then he could keep being a good friend, his feelings stuffed way down inside. 

“When we were walking I was thinking of Yeosangie, and I remembered something he told me once” Wooyoung said, floating on his back now. San kept washing himself, “he told me if I ever found love in another man to tell him, he said he would try to love them too. So that I would never have to break up with him, and I always thought he said that because he was cheating on me or something. But after meeting you and all of your boyfriends, it kind of makes sense what he was talking about now” Wooyoung went on, San scoffed but said nothing. “What does that mean?” Wooyoung asked, turning upright again to look at San. 

“I just think it's weird that you’re bringing this up now” San said, avoiding Wooyoung’s gaze still. Not wanting to really get into the argument he was starting, 

“What does the timing have to do with it?” Wooyoung asked, tone sharp now. 

“Because, now you’re worried Yeosang is dead so I’m your only option, right? You want to make sure I’m still an option” San said, trying his best to ignore the onslaught of hurt and anger that wanted to unleash itself inside of him. 

“What? Sannie, that’s now what I’m saying at all” Wooyoung said, astonished. 

“Then what the hell are you saying? Because I really hate how it sounds” San said, turning a burning glare on Wooyoung. 

“I...I don’t know what I’m trying to tell you, I’m just...it wasn’t about you necessarily. I know Yeosang isn’t as in love with me as he used to be, and after all this...he may not even want me anymore” Wooyoung said, glancing away. San’s brow pinched, 

“Why do you think that?” he asked, Wooyoung shrugged, running his hands through the water. 

“I was never worth the trouble, I was just hoping that he would love me enough to go through with this dumb plan. And now he’s...and now I...what if he isn’t alive, you know? And if he is, he could resent me for causing all this” he explained, lips twitching down as he spoke. San couldn’t ignore the anger he still felt toward Wooyoung, he was still hurting. But he could still be a good friend. 

San swam closer, reaching out and cupping Wooyoung’s cheek. 

“He’s fine, Young-ah, and he definitely still loves you. Why would he go through all of this for you in the first place if he didn’t?” San said, Wooyoung peered at him. His lips pressed together, eyes watering. 

“I never meant to hurt you, you know? I...I really do love you Sannie, you’re my friend and I...what if you just came with us? To Sursia, that’s the place I decided we’d go. It’s pretty Sannie, super pretty. You’d love it there-” 

“I can’t do that Wooyoung-ah, I have Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung and-” 

“I know, I know I just...what if-what if we all went? Together?” Wooyoung whispered, meeting San’s gaze. San felt stunned for a moment, he wasn’t suggesting…

“But, you said-” San said, 

“I know-” Wooyoung interrupted him, “I know what I said, but I’ve had time to think and I...I’m just, I’m not that great Sannie. And I really do love you, but the idea of being with so many people that may not even like me let alone love me is kind of terrifying” he explained, “But maybe it would be worth it, you know? I was just thinking about it, because then maybe Yeosang would be satisfied too. He really likes your Seonghwa” Wooyoung explained, smiling a bit. San was a bit caught off guard, how could Yeosang not be satisfied with Wooyoung? He was great! Then a memory was suddenly brought to mind, of seeing Yeosang getting himself off while on the phone with someone. Someone that definitely wasn’t Wooyoung, because San had found Wooyoung in that alley not long after that incident. 

“Wooyoung-ah, I think Yeosang was cheating on you” San said, Wooyoung blinked owlishly at him. 

“How do you know?” He asked, 

“I had to sneak into Yeosang’s house before we met, and he was on the phone with someone. He was talking about he missed them and he was getting off with them, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t you-” 

“It was probably Jongho” Wooyoung said, head tilting a bit. There was no hint of anger or hurt in his tone. 

“Jongho?” San repeated, Wooyoung nodded. 

“When I said I think I understand what Yeosang was talking about, it was about him. Jongho is his head of security, and we all hooked up a few times. Jongho is a sweet heart and he’s smart, it’s not wonder Yeosang fell in love with him” Wooyoung said, kicking his feet a bit in the water. 

“Yeosang wanted both of you” San said, understanding dawning on him. Wooyoung nodded, a smile touching his lips. 

“And I don’t mind, at least, not as much as I did before meeting you and all of your boy toys” Wooyoung said, floating a bit closer. San frowned, 

“They aren’t boy toys, I love them” he said, 

“I know, and I love you. So does that mean that maybe I can be part of your collection too?” Wooyoung asked, reaching out and dragging a finger down San’s chest. San swallowed, watching Wooyoung’s finger dip lower and lower until he scratched gently at his navel. 

“I-I don’t know, it’s not just up to me. We’re like, I dunno, a unit or something. We-we-wait!” San grabbed Wooyoung’s wrist before he could get his hands on his prize, “I’m serious, they’re really important to me. If you want in on this, you talk to all of us, not just me” San said firmly, Wooyoung whistled. 

“Wow, I kind of like how serious you look right now” he said, San gave him a bland look. Wooyoung took his hand back, “alright, fine, I won’t do anything until I talk to the rest of your cult” he began swimming away, 

“They aren’t a cult either” San complained, and then realization set in. “Wait, Young-ah, does this mean what I think it does?” he called, swimming after Wooyoung. 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see, we’ve gotta find them first, right?” he said, grinning over his shoulder. San felt that box in his chest open up, everything spilling out. And instead of a messy torrent of hurt San grinned, heart soaring. Wooyoung wanted him, but not only that, he wanted to be a part of all of them. And all it took was an actual disaster. Figures…

The sound of the waterfall had been a godsend, and when Yeosang and company had reached the source of the sound he had nearly collapsed at the sight of Wooyoung and San. But when they got closer to the curtain of moss blocking the end of their path they heard arguing. Yunho grabbed Mingi by the arm, stopping them. 

“What’s he saying?” Mingi asked quietly, Yunho only put his finger to his lips, peering around the moss and trees. They hadn’t been spotted yet and Yeosang wondered why Yunho didn’t just interrupt them. However, once Yeosang heard what their argument was about he understood. 

Wooyoung was in love with San, and Yeosang knew conviction when he heard it in Wooyoung’s voice. They listened and if it had been anyone else about anything else Yeosang would have felt guilty. But all he felt right then was torn. Absolutely torn. 

As San and Wooyoung swam back to shore Yunho drew them back, 

“Wooyoungie wants to be our boyfriend?” Mingi asked in a deep whisper, gaze trained on Wooyoung’s backside as he climbed out of the water. Truly, if it had been anyone else Yeosang would have covered his eyes or snapped at him for looking. But he felt no trace of jealousy or animosity. In truth, he was still thinking about what Wooyoung had said. 

“Seems that way” Yunho murmured, glancing at Yeosang. “We can head up stream if you don’t want to talk to him right now, they won’t even know we were here” Yunho offered, Yeosang swallowed and then nodded. 

“Thank you” he whispered, Yunho offered him a half smile. 

“No problem, come on Mingi” he beckoned him away from the moss and toward the river flowing from the lake and waterfall. Yeosang didn’t know what to think or do. If Wooyoung wanted to be with them, Yeosang wouldn’t stop him...but he had been mentioned as well. His affection for Seonghwa specifically. 

When they reached the river Mingi set Yeosang on a nearby rock and then bounded toward the water, dropping to drink and wash his face. Yunho lingered nearby, watching Yeosang. Yeosang who was still so lost in his thoughts he wasn’t sure he’d ever get out. 

“I know we heard what Wooyoung wants, but if you don’t mind me butting in...what do you want Yeosang-ssi?” Yunho asked, Yeosang processed Yunho’s words slowly. 

“I...I love Wooyoung, more than anything. And I love Jongho, I was already dreading bringing up the notion of being together, the three of us. And now...now Wooyoung wants to join an entire tribe, it’s-it’s insane isn’t it? That would be- stars, if I had my way it would be eight of us” Yeosang said, looking at Yunho with wide, startled eyes. Yunho’s lips curled up, 

“Your way, huh?” he said, Yeosang flushed. 

“I-I don’t mean-I just, you all have something beautiful, truly. I just...is it...is it wrong that I want to impede on that?” he said, voice falling into a whisper. “I want so badly to be loved that way, but I could never have that without them. And already, it’s too much to ask, don’t you think?” he said, hopes dwindling the more he spoke. 

“Love is a burden, but the best kind” Yunho said, “and it’ll ask impossible things of you all the time, the question is, are you willing to answer them?” he asked, Yeosang brought his gaze back up to Yunho. He was quiet, the world rolling around in his head until they found a place to settle. And Yeosang knew what he had to do, to truly get what he wanted, to make Wooyoung happy. 

“I have to proposition you” Yeosang blurted, Yunho raised both brows in surprise. Yeosang’s face flamed as he realized what he’d said, he waved his hands in a panic. “I-I mean, I meant that I would need- individually, I would have to win you over. To be able to see, if it were to work I’d have to be able to connect with each of you. That way-that way- um...I...um…” Yeosang lost steam rather quickly, but Yunho only chuckled. And then he came over and leaned down, cupping Yeosang’s jaw and bringing his face up. He planted a kiss on Yeosang’s lips, 

“Consider me propositioned” Yunho said, Yeosang’s lips parted in shock. But he couldn’t deny the tingle of pleasure that ran up his spine, 

“What happened? Why are you kissing Yeosangie?” Mingi asked, approaching them from the river. He was drenched, as if he’d just dunked himself. But he seemed refreshed and not at all angry that Yunho had in fact kissed Yeosang. 

“Since Wooyoungie wants to date us, Yeosang is going to try too,” Yunho explained, straightening up. 

“Really?!” Mingi said, gaze sparkling. “I didn’t wanna say anything but I really like your butt and you’re super pretty” he said, grinning. Yeosang was floundering, 

“You’re going to have to get used to that, Mingi’s pretty honest about how he feels” Yunho said, smiling fondly. Yeosang had always been considered a brutally honest person himself, but the one thing he had difficulty expressing with absolute honesty was his feelings. And yet, he was fairly sure they were painted on his face right then. 

“I-I see, well, um...Mingi, would you allow me to court you and your boyfriends?” Yeosang asked cordially, Mingi giggled and leaned down, cupping Yeosang’s face and kissing him. When he pulled back Yeosang was a bit breathless, 

“Yeah, I’d like that” Mingi said, gaze shining. Yeosang slouched, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. What was he getting himself into..?


	15. This Is Where We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time but still about 6k, hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Also, looking at the comments on the last chapter has punched me in the face with perspective. First of all, @ the people that are always throwing sweet comments at me, I love you dearly. Second of all, the people who mentioned the whole 'getting some during a life threatening event is insane' thing. You're literally right and I almost actually punched myself in the face.  
> I realized during my lack of sleep induced insanity that I was scrambling to make them connect in some way, but sex isn't the only way I've been able to get their characters to really connect. I just panicked because I was scared they had become too attached too soon, but I think I've done a decent job of having them relate and connect thus far. So I'll trust my own judgement the first time around rather than throw in some half assed dick touching just because I'm scared they're drifting apart. Literally ridiculous. But anyway! I've gone back and done some editing, sorry for anyone who genuinely enjoyed a few of those specific parts. Not everything is changed, but maybe you should re-read it just to see >_>
> 
> ANYWAY! I - LOVE - YOU - ALL - SO - MUCH ! ALSO, STAN MAMAMOO AND ITZY <3

Hongjoong used to work in fields. When he had no other way to make money he slaved away in the hot sun and worked himself till he was sick. And now, as he hiked through the forest with Seonghwa on his back, it felt no different back then. At least, not in the way his body complained. However this time it wasn’t a paycheck he was concerned with, it was Seonghwa. 

Hongjoong’s bones groaned and his muscles burned, he was sweating heavily and his vision blurred every so often. But he couldn’t stop, he had to get them to some kind of civilization. Since Hongjoong wasn’t familiar with the planet they couldn’t risk eating anything they found and there was still no sign of any water. Seonghwa was still holding on, but it was obvious the wound was making it hard for him to stay conscious. Especially as it was aggravated by Hongjoong’s half stumble of a walk. 

They had made the decision together, once Hongjoong was mostly sure he could walk. Hongjoong didn’t want to leave Seonghwa alone again, not now that he was awake. Seonghwa had gone as far as he could and then he couldn’t go anymore. So Hongjoong helped Seonghwa onto his back, and now they were at least a mile from the remains of the ship, moving in the opposite direction of the canyon. 

“We need to stop” Seonghwa said, voice thin in Hongjoong’s ear. 

“No, if we stop I won’t be able to get up again. We have to keep going” Hongjoong refused, throat dry. Seonghwa gripped Hongjoong’s arm with a trembling hand, 

“Stop...stop Joong-ah, please” Seonghwa begged, the fear in his voice made Hongjoong hesitate. 

“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong slowed, breathing labored. 

“My wound reopened, please put me down” Seonghwa said, as simple as if he was talking about what he’d had for lunch. Hongjoong began to panic. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Damn it Seonghwa” he snapped, he stumbled over to a cluster of stones. He turned and let Seonghwa down, whipping around and surveying him. Sure enough there was fresh, bright red blood soaking his shirt. Seonghwa tugged the hole in his shirt open, peering at the wound. Hongjoong felt his stomach tighten, 

“I’ll be alright, let me rest...just rest” Seonghwa said faintly, eyes fluttering closed. He was pale again, the circles under his eyes dark. 

“No, Seonghwa, you need to stay awake or you won’t wake up again” Hongjoong said, reaching out and holding Seonghwa’s face as fear began to strike through him. Seonghwa didn’t respond, not fully. He mumbled some nonsense, but he was fading. Hongjoong’s eyes began to burn, “wake up, come on, you can’t leave me” he begged, the panic evident in his voice now. He couldn’t lose Seonghwa, not after they survived all that. Heavy tears began to fall from his eyes as Seonghwa sank against the rocks, “Seonghwa please...please don’t do this, I need you” he choked, brushing his thumbs against Seonghwa’s cheeks. When there wasn’t even the flutter of his eyelids Hongjoong felt his chest lurch, “please, please don’t leave me...you’re all I have, please” he sobbed, pressing his forehead against Seonghwa’s. Hongjoong could hardly feel his breath on his nose, he wasn’t warm like he should be. 

There was a rustle behind Hongjoong but he hardly paid it any attention, Seonghwa was all he could think about. 

“Hello?” a voice said, Hongjoong jumped and whipped his head around. A woman with cat like eyes stood nearby, a basket in her arms. Hongjoong choked on air, 

“Can you help us? Please, he’s been hurt” he begged shamelessly, his own image forgotten as he faced the woman. She blinked, peering past Hongjoong was Seonghwa. “Please” he begged once more. 

Yeosang didn’t seem ready to confront Wooyoung just yet, so Yunho cleaned up and tended to his wounds by the river. They had to assume the pair were still by the water up stream, so until they moved down or away the three of them decided to stay there. Mingi was making the most of Yeosang’s proposal, leaning into him and talking to him about everything that’d happened up until that point in time. Yeosang listened intently, a slight smile on his lips. 

Yunho was tying a strip of his sweater around his wound, clean and much less painful now that it was. His hope had hung precariously the last two days, his only drive to keep Mingi calm and happy while they looked for help and the others. But now that they’d found Wooyoung and San his hopes were rising again. The water helped too. 

“Yunho, what’s that?” Mingi called from further up the bank, Yunho glanced over his shoulder and found Mingi pointing across the river, into the sky. He followed the direction of his point and found nothing but a bushel of tall trees blocking the sun. 

“Trees?” Yunho said, brow raising curiously. Mingi shook his head, 

“The shiny thing” he said, pointing again. Yeosang was squinting in that direction as well, and then his eyes blew wide. 

“It’s a transmission tower” he blurted, lurching to his feet. Yunho looked back toward the trees, searching their branches and fronds. And then he saw it, the sun glinting off it gently. A transmission tower, an older model but a tower nonetheless. Yunho’s hope skyrocketed as he got to his feet. 

“This is great, there must be people nearby” he said, 

“Should we get Wooyoungie and Sannie?” Mingi asked as he and Yeosang joined Yunho by the river, 

“We should” Yunho glanced at Yeosang, 

“Um, we could go ahead, or I could. And you can go get them” he suggested, avoiding eye contact anxiously. Yunho nodded, 

“That’s a good idea, Mingi?” he glanced at Mingi who nodded as well, 

“I can meet you there in no time” he said, bouncing forward to kiss Yunho and then smack a kiss on Yeosang’s forehead as well. “Be careful!” he chirped, already hurrying off to find the couple. Yunho glanced down at Yeosang, 

“Ready?” he asked, Yeosang nodded, still not looking at him fully. They started walking in the direction of that shiny tower full of hope. 

As they walked Yunho could feel Yeosang looking at him, looking away, and then looking at him again. Yunho peered at him from the corner of his eye before they reached a slope stopped up by a few ledges. They almost looked like steps, made of awkwardly placed stone in the dirt. Yunho stepped down first, finding it easier to make the long strides than Yeosang. 

“Ah-” Yeosang tripped and Yunho reached out, grabbing him by the arm and the back of the shirt. Once he was steady he murmured a quiet ‘thank you’. 

“If you want to talk to me, you can, we’re dating now, right?” Yunho asked, lips curling a bit as Yeosang floundered. 

“Y-yes, um, I...I don’t want you to think I’m a coward. I want to speak to Wooyoung, I just...I’m not entirely sure how to do it yet. This whole idea is still very new to me” he began tentatively, Yunho found his nervousness very endearing. 

“He seems to be on board, I’m sure you’ll figure out what to say when the time comes” Yunho reassured him, Yeosang’s brow furrowed. 

“When it’s the person you love, I feel as if I never know what to say” he said quietly, Yunho glanced at him again. Then he reached out and rubbed at the lines in his forehead, 

“That’s the nice thing, though. When it’s the person you love you can almost never say anything wrong” he said, Yeosang peered up at him. And Yunho watched as a blush spread through his face. It was nice seeing it on someone else, usually it was him that was turning red at the drop of a pin. Then again, being around San had helped him develop a slightly thicker skin to the romance and advances. It was also kind of fun to flip the script. 

They walked awhile longer, the terrain becoming smoother the closer they got to the transmission tower. There were definitely people nearby. The tower itself was in a circular clearing, and it wasn’t a natural clearing. It had been clear by hand, Yunho could tell by the dying stumps at the edge of the clearing. 

“Do you think it works?” Yeosang asked, they approached the holo-screen glowing at the base of the tower. 

“It’s on, so it should” Yunho said, he laid his hands on the holo-screen. It lit up with a few options, he tapped interspatial com. If Hongjoong or Seonghwa’s holo-cuff still worked they could receive a message. But the trouble was, Yunho’s was too broken to connect to the transmission tower. He sighed, thinking. If there was a civilization of any kind on the planet then he should be able to contact a transmission tower closer to their capital. He opened up interplanetary contact. And sure enough there were two other transmission towers on the planet. Their capital city, or village from the looks of it, wasn’t far off. Yunho grinned, “we aren’t far from their main transmission tower, we could make it there before the sun sets” he said, mapping out the landmarks and paths they could take. 

“Really? That’s wonderful” Yeosang said, trying to peer over Yunho’s shoulder. 

“We should wait for the others here, then we can all head the way” Yunho said, memorizing the easiest path. 

“Ah, yes” Yeosang agreed, if a bit hesitantly. Yunho glanced at him, 

“It’ll be alright, you don’t have to bring anything up right away” he said, Yeosang nodded, even offering a smile. But it hardly reached his eyes. Yunho decided it wasn’t his place to press. 

It didn’t take long for Mingi to come barreling down the pass with Wooyoung and San in tow. 

“Yunho!” San cried, sprinting past Mingi and slamming full body into Yunho. Yunho stumbled with a force and wheezed a laugh, his shoulder throbbing painfully. Despite that, though, he wrapped San up in his arms anyway. “I’m so glad to see you, I was scared you got hurt or something. Mingi found us and said you guys were okay, I was so relieved” San peeked up at Yunho, eyes wide. “I missed you” he said, San always did wear his heart on his sleeve. It was no different now. Yunho pressed a kiss to his brow, 

“I miss you too, I’m glad you guys are alright” he said, San beamed and squeezed Yunho tighter. He winced, shoulder complaining. San glanced at the makeshift bandage over his wound, and his expression fell. 

“You got hurt” he said, letting go and taking a small step back. 

“It isn’t too bad, but it’s definitely a little painful. I’m fine though, honest” Yunho reassured him, San frowned but didn’t say anything else. 

“Yeosangie” Wooyoung said carefully, Yunho glanced at the pair of star crossed lovers. Yeosang was floundering again, and Wooyoung looked...insecure. Like he wasn’t sure what to say or what to do. By the looks of it, they were both a little more than hesitant. 

“If we hurry, we can make it to whatever village is nearby before sundown” Yunho piped up, 

“Really?” Mingi said, brightening up. 

“Yeah, we should head that way” Yunho suggested, 

“That’s a good idea” San agreed, 

“Alright, I have the way more or less memorized. It isn’t far” Yunho said, there was some shuffling but as he led them they followed. There wasn’t much of a choice, after all. Yunho wondered, though, as they walked. Would something this big work out? So many people, so many moving parts. Could they make something like this last? He was certainly getting used to dating the lot of them, would two more people really break the camel's back? He supposed all he could do for now, was wonder. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

One of the worst things Hongjoong has ever experienced was a funeral. Specifically, his parent’s funeral. Side by side in shallow graves, wrapped in linen and laid still. He hated the memory, even now thinking about it made his stomach churn. 

So seeing Seonghwa lying in a bed, looking pale as a ghost, it made Hongjoong fear the worst. Even if the lady with sharp eyes assured him Seonghwa would be fine. He didn’t necessarily trust her, but he had no choice. Seonghwa needed help. It had taken the two of them to get Seonghwa to their village, but they had managed. The woman, Yeji, had called their resident healer to her home where Seonghwa was laid. So Yeji and the healer, who’s name Hongjoong hoped he remembered properly, had removed Seonghwa’s shirt, wiped him down, and slathered his wounds with a salve Hongjoong didn’t recognize. Homemade, it seemed. 

It had been at least two or three hours since then and Seonghwa still laid quietly, his breathing so soft Hongjoong had to strain to hear it. 

Yeji was kind enough to offer Hongjoong some food and water, and again, his suspicions had to be put aside. He needed the energy, so he took it and ate quietly at Seonghwa’s side. He had refused to rest, even if he was in a bed nearby. He couldn’t leave Seonghwa, what if he woke up again? He couldn’t wake up alone, not on Hongjoong’s watch. 

“Hongjoong-ssi, you’re welcome to stay here for the night but you should really rest” Yeji had returned, her basket missing now. 

“Thank you, really. But I’m fine” Hongjoong insisted, not taking his gaze from Seonghwa’s face. 

“You care for him very much, don’t you” Yeji said, fiddling with something on the far side of the room. Hongjoong was sure this was her home, there were pictures and knitted blankets in the living room and on the far wall. 

“I do” Hongjoong agreed, unwilling to give her more than that. 

“Is he your lover?” Yeji asked, 

“He is” Hongjoong said, without a second of hesitation. 

“I see, well, we’ll be sure to take good care of him then” Yeji said, Hongjoong shifted in his seat, glancing back at her. She had been wringing out a cloth in a bowl of rose water the healer, Solar, had brought in. 

“Thank you” Hongjoong said, his fullest sincerity in his words. Yeji only smiled, approaching with the cloth. 

“You’re welcome” she said, she laid the cloth across Seonghwa’s forehead. “We’ll check his wounds in the morning, as long as they don’t fester he should be just fine” she said, patting Hongjoong on the shoulder once before going to the door. 

“Thank you” Hongjoong said again, because really, what else could he say? 

“Try to rest, Hongjoong-ssi, it’s important you’re well rested when he wakes up. Seeing you refreshed and clean will be a better sight than dark circles and dirt smudges”, Yeji chirped, “oh, and if you get hungry or need anything I’ll be in the staple hall. The one I showed you before” she said before leaving. Hongjoong smiled a bit. Yeji was very sweet, but she also seemed a bit snarky that way. Or, witty, let’s say. 

Hongjoong sighed, reaching out and taking Seonghwa’s hand. He massaged the back of it, then the palm, hoping he would feel it and react. Of course, there was nothing more than the slight flutter of his eyelids, but that was more than Hongjoong could ask for he supposed. 

It was a new fear to deal with, that was for sure. But he would like to think he was taking it in stride...mostly. 

After a while longer Hongjoong’s mouth dried up again. He glanced at his empty cup, wondering how long it would take him to go to the staple hall to get something to drink. It wouldn’t take him too long, he decided. So he pressed a kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead, grabbed his cup, and wandered out of Yeji’s little home. He peered at all the stout buildings and passerby. The style of clothes they wore were very homey, all whites and beige. Handmade. It was a nice place, very quiet and not like what Hongjoong was used to. Even back home. 

The staple hall was a long building where resources were sold and traded. It was also where a majority of their meals were shared. Hongjoong knew where he’d find Yeji or Solar, but he was distracted momentarily by a group of people in the clearing just past the main hall. He peered at one of the taller in the group, the back of his head reminded Hongjoong startlingly of Mingi. Hongjoong’s steps slowed as he surveyed the man, realizing he really looked Mingi. Like, REALLY looked like him. The man turned and Hongjoong caught sight of those familiar, sparkly eyes. His stomach nearly dropped out his ass as he laid eyes on Mingi himself. Hongjoong dropped his cup, taking fast strides toward the group of people. As he got closer he realized there were more people joining them, and Hongjoong spotted another particularly tall gentleman. His heart kicked up a few notches, 

“Mingi," Hongjoong called, Mingi turned at his name. And when he met Hongjoong’s gaze his whole face lit up, 

“Hyung!” Mingi cheered, shouldering through the group to meet Hongjoong half way and with open arms. Hongjoong jumped, arms slinging around Mingi’s neck just as his arms came around Hongjoong. 

“Holy shit” Hongjoong breathed, still not really believing he was there. And when he looked over Mingi’s shoulder and spotted the rest of his missing crew he could have cried. Mingi swung Hongjoong off his feet, spinning around as San screamed Hongjoong’s name. And then took a running start at them. “Wait-” it was too late, San was sprinting and jumping onto them, arms grappling around Mingi and Hongjoong’s necks. Hongjoong choked, trying to find purchase as they were hauled down to San’s height, 

“Hyung, hyung I missed you so much” San practically sobbed, rubbing his neck into Hongjoong’s neck and then planting kisses all over his face. 

“Alright, alri- San, hold- Sannie, let go of me” Hongjoong said, trying his best to wriggle out of their hold. And once he was free he grabbed San by the face, planting kisses on his lips and cheeks. “Stars, I thought I’d never see you again-” he grabbed Mingi by the back of the neck, hauling him down for a firm kiss on the lips. “I can’t believe this” Hongjoong felt his eyes beginning to water as he turned, letting Yunho bend down to plant a kiss on his lips. “How are we this lucky? Everyone-everyone’s okay” Hongjoong breathed, staring at each of them in turn. 

“We’re okay too, just in case you care” Wooyoung said as he and Yeosang joined them, Hongjoong frowned at him. And for a moment, Hongjoong had the mind to explode. Because it was Wooyoung’s plan that made this happen. Because San was in an idiot in love and Seonghwa, Mingi, and Yunho were too nice. If they had just let him figure his issues out on his own like Hongjoong had suggested this never would have happened. Hongjoong almost let all of this fly out of his mouth, but then Wooyoung was bowing low. “I’m...sorry, about all of this. I asked you to help me and-and I put you all in jeopardy” he said, Hongjoong’s anger fizzled just as quick as it had appeared. “I can’t ever apologize enough for this but...if you’ll let me, I’ll keep apologizing the rest of my life” Wooyoung said, Hongjoong blinked, eyes growing a few sizes. 

“A-ah, um, Wooyoungie, that sounds kinda-” 

“Like a proposal” Mingi chirped, cutting Yeosang off. Proposal..? Hongjoong felt himself flush, Wooyoung straightened up and met Hongjoong’s gaze. It wasn’t a joke, Wooyoung’s face was firm, his mouth set in a hard line. The remorse in his gaze wasn’t lost on Hongjoong either. But this was the first time that Hongjoong noticed something...Wooyoung was, dare he say, very pretty. With emotion burning in his gaze, it was doing something to Hongjoong and he refused to process it right then. Besides, what the hell was he supposed to say to that? 

“Maybe we should pick this up when we’ve all eaten something and had time to rest” Yunho jumped in, saving Hongjoong the trouble of saying anything at all. 

“Hongjoong-ssi, you have more guests” Hongjoong turned at Solar’s voice, she and Yeji were standing nearby. 

“I’m sorry, if you could accommodate us just for a few nights while we figure out what to do” Hongjoong asked, a bit nervously. Solar had a very sweet face but Hongjoong had seen her scold one of the younger girls in the staple hall earlier that day. She was a force to be reckoned with, that woman. 

“I’m not sure Yeji’s house can hold so many of you” Solar hummed, 

“I only have one room, after all” Yeji sighed, Hongjoong’s lips parted as he tried to think of something to say to sway them. But Solar beat him to it,

“I suppose we’ll have to put you all up at the inn, I won’t rush you but the sooner you sort your situation out the better” Solar said, Hongjoong sagged a bit with relief.

“Thank you, really” Hongjoong bowed deeply, and when he straightened up he found the others doing the same. 

“You’re welcome, your friends are welcome to come to Ryujin’s place for food or water” Solar said, 

“Thank you again” Hongjoong repeated, Solar bowed her head and left with Yeji at her side. 

“Was Seonghwa-hyung with you?” San asked suddenly, Hongjoong turned to them. 

“He was, he got hurt really bad in the crash” he explained, 

“What? Is he okay?” San asked urgently, 

“He’s doing okay now, Yeji found us in the nick of time” Hongjoong said, “come on, he’s at Yeji’s place” he beckoned them, water and cup forgotten. 

Hongjoong took them all back to Yeji’s hut and they filed into her room, Seonghwa was still there, as pale and unmoving as Hongjoong had left him. San dropped beside his bed, gripping Seonghwa’s hand. 

“Hyung…” San said brokenly, hiding his face in the bed beside Seonghwa. Hongjoong combed his fingers through San’s hair, trying to replicate the way Seonghwa soothed him.

“He’ll be okay, his body just needs to fight off what’s left of the infection and start healing” Hongjoong said quietly, Yunho was touching Seonghwa’s bandages and the salve beneath them. 

“This is pretty potent, it should work wonders on an open wound” Yunho said, rubbing it between his fingers and sniffing it. Hongjoong was glad to hear that, he glanced around at each of them. His heart felt whole again, seeing each of them more or less unharmed. He peered at Yunho’s shoulder, 

“We should get you some for your shoulder, too” Hongjoong said, eyeing the makeshift bandage for a moment. 

“Ah, I’ll ask” Yunho said, touching his shoulder briefly. 

“The one with black and pink hair is Solar, the other one was Yeji. Ask either of them and they’ll help you” Hongjoong explained, 

“Sure, I’ll be back” Yunho said, smiling. 

“I’ll go with you” Yeosang chirped, inching toward the door. He was acting very awkward, but Hongjoong didn’t have time to worry about him. 

“I’ll go too! I’m hungry” Mingi said, taking Yeosang’s hand. Hongjoong’s gaze lit on them, and then the shy smile on Yeosang’s face. His jaw ticked a bit but he didn’t say anything, electing to peer at Seonghwa and San instead. 

“Sannie, you should go eat something too” Wooyoung said, touching the back of San’s neck. Hongjoong nudged it away, Wooyoung looked at him, brow furrowing. Hongjoong hadn’t forgotten San’s heartbreak at Wooyoung’s hands, he wasn’t about to let that go just because they had nearly died. 

“Don’t wanna” San said, voice muffled and nasally. He was definitely crying, 

“Sannie, come on” Mingi pleaded, Hongjoong didn’t want to agree with Wooyoung but San did need to eat something. He reached down, pulling San onto his feet and into his arms. His face was red and wet with tears, Hongjoong used his sleeve to wipe his cheeks and nose. 

“Go eat Sannie, he’ll be here when you get back” he said, placing a kiss on San’s cheek. San’s lips trembled but he went, 

“We’ll be back in a little while” Yunho said, Hongjoong gave them a quick wave as they left the room. And he realized, after they had gone, that Wooyoung had stayed. Hongjoong decided not to pay him any mind, sitting beside Seonghwa again. Wooyoung lingered nearby, just sort of watching. 

“I’m glad you guys are okay, at least...mostly, okay” Wooyoung said, 

“Yeah” Hongjoong agreed, a stretch of silence passed. Hongjoong could hear Wooyoung shifting on his feet, “you should go eat with them” Hongjoong suggested, 

“I’m not hungry” Wooyoung said, Hongjoong scoffed. 

“It’s been at least two days since we crashed, you need to eat” he said, 

“I’m fine” Wooyoung insisted, Hongjoong shook his head. Fine, if he wanted to starve, then let him. “I didn’t mean to freak you out, earlier I mean” he said suddenly, Hongjoong gave him a sidelong glance. He was staring hard at his own feet, hands curled into the edge of his shirt. He was nervous. “I just had a lot of time to think, and I was stranded with San. So I had time to think about him, and...and all of you” he said, Hongjoong’s hackles began to rise. 

“You don’t need to be thinking about us, any of us” he said sharply, Wooyoung looked at him. 

“I-I said I was sorry-” Hongjoong stood up, whirling on him. 

“Sorry doesn’t make San’s heart break go away, sorry doesn’t make the Horizon come back. Sorry doesn’t fix any of the things that happened because of you” Hongjoong snapped, storming into Wooyoung’s personal space. “They’re my priority, I told you that. And now look what happened! I almost lost them, all of them. Because your boyfriend didn’t have the balls to leave his dad. I may not know how to tell them that I love them yet, but I know how to show it. And if it had been me I would have left everything, for them, anything” Hongjoong said, jaw tight. Wooyoung’s lips pursed, eyes becoming misty. 

“You’re right…” he said, voice trembling. “You’re right about all of it, but I can’t do anything about it now. I can try to make it right for the rest of my life, like I offered before, but you would never take it” he said, Hongjoong’s jaw ticked now. “If you want me to beg for your forgiveness, fine. Because then that means I’ll still get to see San” he said, 

“Not if I can help it” Hongjoong said lowly, Wooyoung’s gaze wavered. And then the tears spilled over, 

“Please...please don’t do this” he begged, voice faint. Hongjoong almost hesitated, “I know-I know I messed up, but I was scared. He wanted me to compete with all four of you for him, I couldn’t do that. I can’t even be sure the love of my life even wants me anymore, how was I supposed to-” 

“We aren’t like that” Hongjoong said, stepping away. “We don’t compete, we care about each other. That’s how it works” he said, “San has a big heart in spite of all the shit that’s been thrown at him, you don’t deserve him” he said, taking his seat again, gaze on Seonghwa’s blankets. 

“I don’t” Wooyoung agreed, “but I want to deserve him, and I know what that means now” he said, “I’ll prove it to you, that I can be good enough for him...and for you” he said, Hongjoong peered at him from the corner of his eye. Wooyoung was still crying, but the firmness in his voice made Hongjoong almost believe him. “I want part of this now, I’ll do anything to get it. I’ll prove myself” he said, fists shaking at his sides. 

“Good luck with that” Hongjoong said blandly, Wooyoung choked on a sob and then fled the room. Hongjoong felt just a little bad, but not bad enough to chase after him. He did, however, think about what he’d claimed so boldly with tears running down his face. Prove himself...huh?

Yeosang was pacing a hole in the ground. Yunho, Mingi, and San were waiting to get food from the woman named Yeji. Yeosang had decided to hang back, mind wandering to Wooyoung and the fact that he hadn’t joined them for food. He was worried and he wanted desperately to talk to him, but he couldn’t even begin to figure out what to say. Did he just ghost over the fact that Wooyoung wanted to date five other men? Did he pretend he didn’t hear a word of their conversation? Or did he come clean and confront the issue? Yeosang was losing his mind over this. 

And then Wooyoung came running back their way, crying. Yeosang hesitated, gaze following him into the woods before his feet moved. He chased Wooyoung into the treeline, and when he stopped to let go of a heart wrenching sob Yeosang froze. Yeosang had only seen Wooyoung cry a few times in the time they’d been together. The hardest Wooyoung had ever cried had been just after Yeosang had tried to break it off the first time. And this was worse than that. 

“Wooyoungie” Yeosang said softly, Wooyoung stiffened up and then stumbled around to face Yeosang. 

“I- sorry, I didn’t know you were here” Wooyoung said, nasally and choked as he wiped his face. Yeosang moved closer, 

“What’s wrong?” Yeosang asked, his concern for Wooyoung rivalling his own worry. Wooyoung shook his head, lips pressed together. “Wooyoungie, tell me what’s wrong” Yeosang pleaded, reaching out once he was close enough. And the moment Yeosang’s fingers brushed Wooyoung’s cheek he crumbled. He fell into Yeosang’s arms, sobbing hard enough to make him tremble. 

“I-I don’t know what to do, I’m a horrible person Yeosangie. I can’t- I just-” his words dissolved into sobs, Yeosang rubbed his back. 

“You’re not a horrible person” Yeosang reassured him gently, 

“I almost got them killed, I kidnapped you, I rejected San after he poured his heart out. And now I-I’m turning around and changing my mind like I change clothes, I just- I know what I want, and I want it so badly. But I can’t- it’s not fair, not to them. But I just...Yeosangie-” Wooyoung sobbed, pulling back to look him in the face as he cried. “I’m so sorry Yeosangie, I wish we’d never met. This never would have happened if I hadn’t dragged you along all those years ago” he cried, Yeosang wiped Wooyoung’s face, smiling softly.

“You didn’t drag me anywhere, Young-ah. I fell in love with you of my own accord, right on my face too” he said, “and I know...I know what it is you want. And I want more than anything for you to be happy, so I’ve made a decision” he said, breathing even as he tried to get it out in the open. Wooyoung sniffled heavily, 

“What?” he said, nose stuffed. 

“I’ve talked to Yunho and Mingi, I’ve decided to court them. I’ll work over San, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa too. I know you want to be with them, a part of that. We can both try, if they’ll have us, yeah?” Yeosang said, cupping Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung stared, wide eyed, and then he busted down into hard sobs. Yeosang held him, shushing him and soothing him as best as he could. It took a while for him to calm down, but when he did, he clung to Yeosang. 

“They won’t want to date me, Yeosangie” Wooyoung said softly, 

“How are you so sure?” Yeosang asked, 

“Because, Hongjoong blames me for everything that happened. And he’s right for it, I just...I wish I could have changed things. If we could have just started over, I could have asked him out. And the others too, but I can’t do that now” Wooyoung explained, defeat evident in his voice. 

“I see...well, I’m sure San still has affections for you. And you’ll never know if you don’t try, but you have to tell me. Do you want to try? If you truly think it’s all lost, I won’t make another move. But only if you can tell me with certainty that you don’t want to try” Yeosang said, forcing Wooyoung to look at him. And he watched as a variety of pinched emotions flashed across Wooyoung’s face, and then his lips trembled again. 

“I want to…” he whispered, Yeosang smiled and kissed him briefly. 

“Then we’ll do our best” he said, “let me speak with Hongjoong, I may be able to make a case for you” he offered, Wooyoung shook his head. 

“I have to prove to him I’m worth having around, there’s no other way” he said adamantly, Yeosang blinked.

“How do you plan on doing that?” he asked, 

“I’ll figure it out, don’t worry. You just worry about shaking it for the rest of them, they have to really like us” Wooyoung said cheekily, Yeosang felt a blush warm his face but he was glad Wooyoung was back to his old self. This was the Wooyoung he liked the most. And Yeosang was sure that the rest of San’s boyfriends would like this Wooyoung too. 

The others didn’t come back to Yeji’s like Hongjoong had expected them to. So Hongjoong was left in his chair, dozing off here and there as the night dragged on. He could have gone to the inn that Solar would be putting them up at, but he would rather be there. 

“Hyung” a voice said, Hongjoong blinked wearily over his shoulder. Wooyoung stood in the doorway, something folded in his arms. When he came closer Hongjoong realized it was a blanket and some fruit, “you should rest, he’ll be there whether you sleep or not” he said quietly, as if to not disturb them. Hongjoong glanced away as Wooyoung knelt, placing the blanket and food on the bed beside Seonghwa. 

“I’m fine, you don’t have to be here” Hongjoong said, rubbing his left eye a bit. 

“I know...and I know you’re really upset with me, but I’m not gonna give up” Wooyoung said, Hongjoong frowned and turned to say something scathing. But Wooyoung spoke first, “no matter what, Kim Hongjoong, I’m gonna make you fall in love with me. Because this isn’t just for Sannie, this is for me too” Wooyoung leaned up into Hongjoong’s space, making Hongjoong swallow the air in his mouth. “No matter what, Hongjoongie-hyung, you’ll understand my feelings” Wooyoung whispered, his face a breath’s width away from Hongjoong’s own. 

“Th-that’s- what’re you-” 

“Everyone else is at the inn, it isn’t far. If you aren’t gonna come back-” Wooyoung moved back, getting to his feet. “At least try to sleep here” he said, going toward the door. And as he went, Hongjoong couldn’t help but curse the way his heart skipped a beat or two. Wooyoung was a dangerous man, and Hongjoong didn’t like that just those words were beginning to complicate his feelings. 

Hongjoong glanced at the fruit on the bed, all things he’s tried before. With a sigh, he picked up a star fruit and bit into it. He was really in for it now, wasn’t he...ah, if only Seonghwa would wake up. Hongjoong needed some advice, and fast.


	16. What Falling Feels Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So! Let me clarify! So, the only reason I changed the chapter before the chapter before this was because I, myself, had felt like I’d been scrambling to put together something that was already together. I mentioned that I’ll trust my own judgement about these things but also!!!  
> What I write is, ultimately, for all of you! I wouldn’t want to write something that you all wouldn’t enjoy, because that’s why I do it. I like to create ideas and places that people would enjoy spending their time exploring. So! Thank you all for your feed back you’re lovely and I absolutely adore you <3 Enjoy this chapter!!  
> Also! Lots of gratuitous smut on the way ! <3

There’s a sound like birds somewhere in the distance, Hongjoong isn’t really sure what they are. All he knows is that his neck hurt something awful, his back too. He shifted in the chair he’d subsequently fallen asleep in, stretching with a groan. 

“Good morning” a voice said, startling Hongjoong into opening his eyes. And when he found Seonghwa sitting up in bed he jolted fully awake, 

“Seonghwa” Hongjoong rasped, practically lunging at him. He wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, “stars, you can’t keep doing this to me. My heart can’t take it” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa’s hands coming around to pat him on the back. 

“My apologies, I don’t plan on making this a habit” Seonghwa chuckled, voice rough. Hongjoong pulled away, cupping his face and kissing him firmly. 

“How do you feel?” Hongjoong asked once he pulled away, still holding Seonghwa’s face. 

“Better, weak, but much better” Seonghwa smiled, resting his hand over Hongjoong’s. “How are you? Have I missed anything?” he asked, Hongjoong reached back to pull his chair closer. He didn’t let go of Seonghwa’s hand as he sat, 

“I’m fine, you were worse off than I was” Hongjoong said, “and they’re here, all of them. Everyone’s safe” he said, he could see the relief in Seonghwa’s gaze. 

“Thank the stars” he murmured, lifting Hongjoong’s hand to press kisses to his knuckles affectionately. 

“Yeah, Yunho hurt his shoulder but he seems to be healing fine” Hongjoong said, he smiled a bit. “We can rest here a few days but...what are we going to do?” he asked, his worry impeding on his moment of happiness. 

“What do you suppose we should do?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong wasn’t even entirely sure of that himself. Their priority should be a new ship, but where they would get the units for that was a mystery. Hongjoong worked his jaw as he thought, they needed to get to a planet with a good system. A place they could earn some good money fast. 

“I think we need to get off planet, find a place we can get some work” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa nodded slowly. 

“I think that’s a good idea” he said, Hongjoong peered at him. 

“You think so?” he asked, a bit uncertain. Seonghwa nodded once more, 

“Trust yourself as I trust you, Hongjoong-ah. You’re rather trustworthy, you know” he smiled, Hongjoong felt leagues better now that Seonghwa was awake. He was like half of his brain. “How are Wooyoung and Yeosang? Were they as unscathed as the others?” he asked suddenly, and that brought on a whole new worry. Hongjoong rubbed a hand over his mouth, 

“They’re fine, but there’s another issue” he said, 

“What is it?” Seonghwa asked, 

“Wooyoung, he...he isn’t a bad person. But you can’t deny that if he’d just figured things out for himself none of this would have happened, I can’t just let that go. Not when...not when you almost died and we nearly lost everyone else” Hongjoong began, “and he broke San’s heart. But now...he wants to be a part of us, he’s talking about proving himself and all this nonsense about how he’d like to deserve Sannie and the rest of us” Hongjoong went on, Seonghwa listened intently. 

“And you answered on our behalf?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong hesitated. 

“What if I did?” he asked, 

“Then I would ask you to reconsider” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong’s lips parted in shock. 

“Wh- you like him? Since when?” he asked, 

“It isn’t necessarily a like or dislike situation, but San is still in love with Wooyoung. I have no doubt he’d be thrilled to give him a chance now, and I think it’s our responsibility to answer for ourselves individually. Give him a chance, for San’s sake and ours. Who’s to say he wouldn’t be a wonderful addition?” Seonghwa said, rubbing the back of Hongjoong’s hand with his thumb methodically. Hongjoong had the urge to pull away, 

“How can you just forgive him, though? After everything, after-after you almost died-” 

“He could not have known this would happen, you couldn’t have either” Seonghwa said gently, Hongjoong did pull his hand away this time. 

“But it did, and it was his fault-” 

“Hongjoong-ah-” 

“No, this is ridiculous. The first few times, fine. I relented because it would make you all happy, but I have to protect you. I failed do that once, I won’t do it again-” 

“Hongjoong-” 

“I can’t stand it Seonghwa, I can’t lose you or them. If we keep doing this, opening ourselves up to people. We’re going to get hurt, and you saw how San took it the first time. If we bring him in, let him into our lives, and he decides it really isn’t for him, do you really think San will survive that heart break a second time?” Hongjoong was a bit short of breath by the time he stopped, emotion roiling in his chest. Seonghwa only peered at him, head cocked a bit as he regarded him quietly. 

“Is it San you’re worried about? Or is it yourself?” Seonghwa asked, and it felt like a slap in the face. Hongjoong moved back, heart tripping over itself. 

“What...what does that mean?” he asked, voice faint. 

“You’ve taken wonderful strides in our relationship, Hongjoong-ah. I’m very happy that you’ve been able to open yourself to all of us, it’s a lot to ask of a person. But the fact that you’re so worried about getting hurt, it only makes me think perhaps you’d be willing to try. However, that makes you think of risk, of what could go wrong. My dearest, not everything will end in disaster” Seonghwa said, offering a gentle smile. “We’ve survived the impossible, I’d like to think that’s a sign that perhaps we’re really meant to be” he said, Hongjoong hated this. He hated that Seonghwa could see right through him, and yet...his chest ached like a pike had been pulled from it. 

“How can you be sure of that?” Hongjoong asked, gaze falling to the hands in his lap. 

“I’m not, and I never will be. But I’ve learned, in my time in captivity, that if you’re unwilling to take the moments you get then you will have none to speak of. And this, our love, it is worth more than every one of those moments” Seonghwa said, “and I do not take this lightly, but Wooyoung is volatile in a way we could benefit from. Just as Yeosang tempers him, these things are valuable” he explained, 

“Why them? Wh-what if we meet someone else? Is every person you take even a little interest in suddenly a candidate to join our relationship?” Hongjoong asked, a bitterness he hadn’t expected rising in his voice. 

“Of course not, but...if I could explain this to you, I would. However, the only thing that comes to mind is, perhaps, we were brought together for a reason” Seonghwa said softly, “we were all far too lonely and far too empty. You have flown these skies for so long on your own, San had been abandoned by everyone who was ever meant to care for him. I was...I was in a cage for years, alone, complacent. Yunho had isolated himself, and Mingi had been entrapped as well” he went on, “and I feel as if they somehow fit our quilt in a way. Wooyoung has no family, no friends. Yeosang was all he had, and yet they were both somehow so alone” he said, and Hongjoong wished he could argue. But he didn’t have it in him, not now. Maybe not ever…

“What do you want me to say?” Hongjoong asked, tired as he leaned back in his seat. 

“Nothing at all” Seonghwa said, “I just beg you, consider it” he said, Hongjoong frowned a bit. Consider it…

“Hyung, we brought you some food. It smells kind of funny but- Seonghwa-hyung!” as soon as San and Yunho had entered the room and laid eyes on Seonghwa they jumped, San was quicker though. He sped toward the bed, throwing himself at Seonghwa. 

“Hell- oh!” Seonghwa choked, catching San and falling back into the bed. 

“Hey! He’s still hurt” Hongjoong snapped, grabbing San by the back of the shirt. He refused to budge, however. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay, I missed you hyung” San cried, peppering Seonghwa’s face with kisses. Yunho approached with a plate of food, it looked like grains and vegetables. 

“How is he?” he asked, putting the plate aside as he watched San attack Seonghwa with affection, a smile on his lips. 

“Better, at least, that’s what he said” Hongjoong said, folding his arms once he’d realized he wasn’t going to be able to pull San off. 

“I’m glad” Yunho said, Hongjoong glanced at him. It itched at him, the conversation he had with Seonghwa. 

“Can I talk to you?” Hongjoong asked after deliberating with himself, Yunho glanced at him. 

“Sure, what about?” he asked, Hongjoong moved toward the door, beckoning him. 

“Sannie, take care of your hyung, I’m going to go get Solar to check on him” Hongjoong said, 

“Okay!” San chirped, sprawling across Seonghwa and snuggling into him despite Seonghwa’s groan of pain. Hongjoong shook his head a bit as they left the room, once outside Hongjoong found himself becoming a bit nervous. He didn’t start talking right away, 

“Is something wrong hyung?” Yunho asked, walking at a slower pace beside Hongjoong to match his slightly shorter stride. 

“Uh, maybe um...Wooyoung came to me last night, he wants to date us. But I...Yunho, I can’t just forgive him for everything that happened. And Seonghwa, he really wants me to give him a chance. Him and Yeosang, it seems. But I just…” Hongjoong let go of a frustrated sigh, head beginning to ache from all the thinking. 

“Ah, I see...we actually heard Wooyoung and San talking about it yesterday before we arrived. I hope you aren’t mad but I said yes to Yeosang, I mean, I gave him permission to court me I guess. Mingi did too, I think Mingi had a crush on him before” Yunho explained, his ears turning red as he avoided Hongjoong’s gaze. 

“It’s just me, then” he murmured, a bit anxious now. 

“Hyung, it’s alright if you don’t want to date them. I know we never really talked about our relationship, it just sort of happened and I’m more than happy with it. But I do like Yeosang, and I think he’d be good to have around. He’s smart and level headed, and if Wooyoung ends up asking me out too I think I’d say yes because together they’re great. Not to say individually they aren’t great, but they’re good for each other. And that might be good for us” Yunho rambled on, Hongjoong tried really hard to understand but he was still on the fence about Wooyoung. 

“How am I supposed to not at least try to date the people dating my boyfriends?” Hongjoong asked, throwing his hands down in a frustrated gesture. 

“Well, I’m not sure really...but you really don’t like them? Either of them?” Yunho asked curiously, Hongjoong grumbled a curse or two under his breath. 

“Wooyoung is- well, he’s loud and funny. He’s a brat too, and sometimes I just wanna pull his hair and bite him just to get him to shut up. But in a...in a kinky way maybe” he tried to sort his feelings on the subject but it was kind of difficult with all his ire still clouding his judgement, Yunho snorted though. Oblivious to Hongjoong’s internal turmoil. 

“I think your problem is the accident, I know it’s still very fresh but hyung, we survived. It should have been impossible, but we all survived with barely two wounded” Yunho said, “it’s got to be a sign, all of us were meant to meet” he said, why was it that his two smartest boyfriends were coming to the same conclusion? What was he missing? “I know it may take time, but all I’m saying is, don’t cheat yourself out of something great. And know, no matter the decision you make, I...I still love you, we all do” he said, Hongjoong choked on his spit and jerked his head up to look at Yunho. His whole face was turning red now, it was the first time Yunho had told Hongjoong that he loved him. Or any of their boyfriends, really. Why did Hongjoong feel like he was falling behind? “Ah, look, there’s Solar! I’m gonna go check on Mingi, he was still sleeping when I left. See you later hyung” Yunho leaned down to kiss Hongjoong before taking off in the opposite direction of the woman Hongjoong had sought. Hongjoong was still reeling a bit by the time he reached her, she was sitting alone at one of the picnic tables. 

“Ah, good morning Hongjoong-ssi, did you rest well?” Solar asked, sipping a cup of what could have been tea. 

“Uh, yes, Seonghwa. He’s awake” Hongjoong said, shaking himself from his mild shock. 

“That’s great, how is he feeling?” Solar asked, smiling. 

“He said he’s feeling better, but I would be grateful if you would take a look at him anyway” Hongjoong said, Solar nodded, taking a long draft of her tea before setting it down on her table. 

“Of course” she said, standing. They walked back toward Yeji’s together, the silence a bit awkward. Hongjoong could feel her looking at him from the corner of her eye as well, “you seem distressed Hongjoong-ssi, are you feeling alright?” she asked, Hongjoong blinked. 

“Oh, yes, yeah I’m fine” he insisted, Solar only hummed but she didn’t press any further. When they arrived at Yeji’s home, Yeji herself was there. She was cleaning vegetables in the sink. 

“Good morning, your boyfriend is awake Hongjoong-ssi” Yeji said, scrubbing at the roots of a purple vegetable. 

“We’re aware, how were the fields this morning Yeji?” Solar asked, 

“Full, I sent a few of the guys out there to do some more harvesting,” Yeji said, putting the now clean root vegetable aside. Solar seemed pleased. When they entered the room San was sitting in the chair beside Seonghwa and Seonghwa was sat up again, seemingly at ease. Hongjoong stood back, letting Solar introduce herself and inspect Seonghwa. And as he did, he thought of what Yunho had said. Really, how had he ended up with such infuriatingly smart, caring people? It was making it difficult for Hongjoong to be objective about just about anything. He supposed he could put it aside for now, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t stay there for long. He could only hope. 

When Yeosang woke up the sun was a bit lower than he expected. He still squinted as it poured through the cracks in the curtains, rubbing his face as he stretched and turned over. He found Wooyoung sprawled beside him, still wearing nothing but his socks, snoring soundly. Yeosang smiled, watching his chest rise and fall for a moment. He reached out, brushing some hair from Wooyoung’s forehead. Wooyoung stirred with a soft noise, brow pinching. It took a few tries but Wooyoung got his eyes open, looking around before his gaze settled on Yeosang. He raised a brow, 

“Are you watching me sleep?” he asked, voice raspy from sleep. Yeosang made a thoughtful noise, 

“Admiring” he said, Wooyoung snorted, turning over onto his stomach and resting his head on his arms as he smiled at Yeosang. 

“Being a creep, more like” Wooyoung said, snickering when Yeosang made an affronted noise. “What time is it?” Wooyoung asked, stretching his legs out. 

“About noon, perhaps. Late morning” Yeosang guessed, not bothering to check the clock since the hours on this planet were a little shorter than the average Omegan hour. Wooyoung hummed, 

“You think they’re gonna need us for anything?” he asked, Yeosang reached out, dragging his fingers across the planes of Wooyoung’s back. 

“I don’t believe so, but if we’re going to get anywhere with them we should start showing some good faith” Yeosang said, watching the muscles in Wooyoung’s back flex gently under his fingertips. Wooyoung hummed again, and then he slid onto his knees, crawling over to Yeosang and slinging a leg over him to straddle his waist. They were both fairly naked underneath their blanket, thanks to their night time activities. 

“We have plenty of that, but right now I miss you” Wooyoung said, leaning down to kiss Yeosang slowly. Taking his time, which wasn’t necessarily in Wooyoung fashion. But they had both found that reunification sex was rather satisfying. Yeosang would admit he may have cried a bit the night before, just grateful that Wooyoung was there, unharmed.

Wooyoung rubbed his ass back against Yeosang, hands sliding up his chest. Yeosang shivered, cock twitching in interest. 

“You can’t imagine the things you do to me” Yeosang breathed, his filter practically in pieces after pouring his heart out to Wooyoung the night before. He couldn’t care about his speaking during sex made his face burn, not right now at least. 

“Oh, I can imagine” Wooyoung said, a grin in his voice as he straightened and began rolling his hips, his own cock beginning to harden against Yeosang’s stomach. “Last night, you were so sweet but I could feel how hard you were. And you came a lot, I’m pretty sure I still have some in me” he grinned, Yeosang groaned, covering his face as he felt himself dampen. Slick began to build, making him feel sticky. Even if his filter was in tatters Wooyoung still had the filthiest mouth he’d ever heard. Just as bad as Jongho, maybe worse. 

“Don’t say things like that” Yeosang complained, Wooyoung reached back and took hold of Yeosang, jerking him at an awkward but effective angle. Yeosang whimpered, hips bucking. 

“But it makes you drip like crazy, I bet you’re so wet” Wooyoung purred, and he was right, though Yeosang would be loath to admit it. Wooyoung didn’t always bottom, but there was no denying that he also made Yeosang into a wet, whiny mess regardless of the position he was in. Wooyoung twisted his wrist, palm grinding into the head of Yeosang’s cock and ripping a high pitched sound out of him. 

“Fuck” Yeosang hissed, Wooyoung hummed. 

“Would you like me to?” he asked, the idea was tempting. But there was a sudden knock at their door, making Yeosang jump. Wooyoung straightened up, 

“Who is it?” he called, 

“It’s Yunho, are you guys going to get up any time soon? We’re going to have lunch together” Yunho said through the door, Wooyoung seemed to consider it. Yeosang wasn’t all that hungry, if he thought about it. But it would probably do him some good to eat. However, the smile that grew on Wooyoung’s face made Yeosang a bit nervous. 

“Yeah, just stay right there. We only need two minutes” Wooyoung said, turning a salacious look on Yeosang. 

“Alright” Yunho said easily, unbeknownst to him that their two minutes wouldn’t be wasted getting ready or changing clothes. No, Wooyoung was slinking down Yeosang’s body. He shoved Yeosang’s legs up, practically folding him in half. 

“Wait, Wooyoung-ah, we can’t- ah!” Yeosang’s legs began to shake almost immediately, Wooyoung’s face now buried in his ass, tongue driving into his hole without mercy. It was one of Yeosang’s weakest places, almost overly sensitive no matter what he did. It was the best way to get him off fast, Wooyoung knew that because they had spent far too many nights sneaking around. Stolen kisses in dark hallways fraught with the desperate need to get each other off before they were caught. And Wooyoung certainly wasn’t out of practice despite their time apart. 

Yeosang was full body trembling moments later, whines and cries of pleasure pouring out of him in spite of his best efforts to keep them from Yunho’s poor ears. And when Wooyoung drove two fingers into him, it was over. Yeosang seized up, a strangled cry leaving him as he came across his stomach, slick gushing out of him. 

Wooyoung sat up, wiping his mouth and watching Yeosang practically convulse with the aftermath of his orgasm. He smoothed a hand up Yeosang’s thigh, shushing him.

“You did so well, so well” Wooyoung murmured, leaning up to give Yeosang a kiss that carried the heady taste of his own slick. Then he kissed his way down to Yeosang’s navel, cleaning up the mess he’d made with a few well placed licks. He sat up, licking his lips clean as well. “Come on, we should get dressed” he said, Yeosang nodded, still a little out of it as his orgasm buzzed in his veins. 

It took some stumbling and apologizing, but they were able to get dressed and answer their door. Yunho had in fact stuck around, but he was blazing red and half hard in his pants. Yeosang couldn’t but stare at it, either. Because even half hard he was...he was rather big. 

“Um...lunch” Yunho said, voice strained. Wooyoung smiled, 

“Yeah, lunch” he said, delighted by his absolutely obscene act and the effect it had on Yunho. Poor man. 

“I um, actually I was going to use the transmission tower. If you could show me how to use it I’d be very grateful” Yeosang said, finally dragging his gaze up to the appropriate places. Yunho coughed into his fist, nodding. 

“Alright, then I’ll go eat lunch by myself” Wooyoung said, 

“Mingi” Yunho coughed again, “Mingi is waiting outside, you can eat with him if you want” he offered, Wooyoung beamed. 

“Thanks, see you guys when you’re done” he said, waving as he took off with a bounce in his step. Yeosang glanced at Yunho, 

“I’m sorry” Yeosang said, Yunho barked a laugh. 

“No, um, it’s alright. I was just a bit surprised, I guess” he said, “come on, I’ll show you how to use the tower” he said, Yeosang smiled. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it” he said, 

“No problem” Yunho said, Mingi and Wooyoung were nowhere in sight by the time they left the inn. “So, I talked to Hongjoong-hyung today. I guess Wooyoung made his move last night” he said, Yeosang took a deep breath. 

“Yes, we talked about it yesterday as well” He said, 

“So you’re really going all in with this?” Yunho asked, Yeosang laughed a bit. 

“I am, does that bother you?” he asked, glancing at him. Yunho was still very red, but cooling into a soft pink as they walked. 

“Not at all, I’ve already made my feelings about it pretty clear. I’m attracted to you, we just need to take our time with this. But I’m worried about Hongjoong, he’s having a hard time forgiving Wooyoung” Yunho explained, 

“Wooyoung, why?” Yeosang asked, 

“Well, he thinks all this was because of him. If we hadn’t decided to help you two the crash wouldn’t have happened, but I think the fact that we survived is a sign that we were meant to meet” Yunho explained, Yeosang understood Hongjoong’s thinking but it was no less worrisome. “I wouldn’t worry, though. Wooyoung seems like the resilient type, he’ll wear Hongjoong down eventually” Yunho said, 

“Astute observation, and entirely true” Yeosang sighed, they reached the transmission tower at the center of town a little while later. 

“So who are you trying to contact?” Yunho asked, 

“Jongho” Yeosang said, 

“Oh, right” Yunho said, “so, have you figured out what you’re going to do about that?” he asked, Yeosang laughed almost humorlessly. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what to do” he said, shaking his head. “I would rather deal with this first, it’s going to take a lot to make everyone happy. But seeing all of you, knowing all of you. The pay off is worth it” he said, Yunho hummed as he tapped the holo-screen. 

“How so?” he asked, opening up a few programs on it. Yeosang shifted on his feet, 

“Well, I’m attracted to you as well. You’re very kind and handsome” he said, mumbling a bit. Yunho smiled, biting the tip of his thumb briefly. 

“Good to know, um...if you have a contact code for Jongho you can enter it here” he said, Yeosang ignored the burning in his face. He nodded, moving forward to enter the code he’d memorized years ago. Since the day Yeosang had sent Jongho to an outer planet for his own safety he had called him with that code, it was ingrained in his memory. 

The code went through, blipping as it tried to connect. It took a few moments, a few blips passing before Jongho answered. His face appeared on the screen and Yeosang’s heart swelled, the same button nose and gorgeous tan skin. Yeosang missed him greatly. 

“Jongho” he breathed, 

“Hyung, where are you? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you” Jongho said, frowning. 

“I’m sorry, we crashed and-” 

“Crashed!?” Jongho exploded, “are you okay? Where’s Wooyoung? Stars, is he okay?” he asked, 

“Jongho, we’re fine, really. It was a miracle but we hardly had a scratch on us” Yeosang said, Jongho pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“This was a terrible idea, I can’t believe this” he muttered, “where are you now?” he asked, lowering his hand. 

“I’m not entirely sure, you can track this transmission tower though. But listen, I need you to do something. Were you able to drain my accounts?” Yeosang asked, 

“Yeah, your father tried to intercept the funds but I’m the sole beneficiary on the account in the event that you passed. He couldn’t do anything about it” Jongho said, a sort of pleasure in his half grin at thwarting Yeosang’s father. 

“Good, I need you to find a ship” Yeosang said, Yunho glanced at him curiously. 

“I have a glyder, I can pick you up and Wooyoung up in a few days” Jongho said, 

“No, um...things have changed. And I’d like to talk to you about them now, so that I have my priorities in order” Yeosang said, his nerves tightening up in his back again.

“Sure…” Jongho said, his gaze flicking across Yeosang’s features. 

“What I mentioned before, being in a relationship with you and Wooyoung. The three of us, what do you think about that now?” Yeosang asked, Jongho’s gaze lowered for a moment in thought. 

“I’ve thought about it, and you know wherever you go, I’d go. I do...I do love you hyung, and Wooyoungie too. I think we could make that work, the three of us” he said, meeting Yeosang’s gaze again. No uncertainty in it. Yeosang swallowed, mustering a smile. 

“I’m glad, but um...if there were more of us, what would you think of that? Would you still stay with us? You wouldn’t have to be with us, in that way. But would you stick around?” he asked, the fear that Jongho would refuse very real. Jongho raised a brow and Yunho raised both of his, 

“What does that mean, hyung?” Jongho asked, Yeosang took a deep breath. Here it goes…

“I have decided to court Seonghwa and his boyfriends, in the hopes that, with time, we could all be together” he said, Jongho stared, silence stretching thin between them. The back of his neck was beginning to sweat, 

“Um, hello, hi” Yunho leaned into the camera’s view suddenly, Jongho jerked a bit. “My name is Yunho, I’m one of the um, the boyfriends Yeosang mentioned” he said, 

“U-uh-” Jongho seemed at a loss, 

“I know this seems kind of, well, strange I guess you could say. But please don’t be mad at Yeosang, he really cares about you and he just doesn’t want to lose you. And I don’t think he wants to lose the chance to be with us either” Yunho said, smiling briefly at Yeosang. Jongho cleared his throat, 

“I don’t...um…” he murmured, Yeosang shook himself out of his stupor and moved a little closer to the holo-screen. 

“For now, just find a ship and come here. We can speak face to face” Yeosang said, Jongho nodded. 

“I can do that, is there anything specific you want me to look for?” he asked, 

“Something meant for long term travel, plenty of room and living space. Something sustainable” Yeosang said, Jongho nodded, seeming to make a mental note of it. 

“I’ll try to get it as soon as possible, will this channel be open?” he asked, 

“Um…” Yeosang glanced at Yunho, 

“It’s a village communication tower, we can come out and check ever so often for a message” he answered, Jongho nodded again. 

“I’ll work as fast as I can, take care of yourself hyung” he said, 

“Jongho” Yeosang said quickly, meeting Jongho’s gaze through the holo-screen. “I...I love you, no matter what” he said, mouth a bit dry. Jongho’s gaze shifted away, and then he sighed. 

“I love you too hyung, we’ll talk soon” he said, Yeosang nodded. And then the holo-screen blipped, Jongho disappearing from sight. Yeosang wiped some sweat from his neck, 

“That was one of the most nerve wracking things I’ve ever experienced” he said, 

“I honestly wasn’t expecting you to jump into it so soon, especially since this is still so new for you” Yunho said, 

“I’m nothing but honest with Jongho, even if I tried to lie or keep something from him he’d know. He’s perceptive that way” Yeosang sighed, Yunho made a noise of understanding. 

“Seonghwa-hyung’s kind of the same way, he gets on Hongjoong-hyung's nerves sometimes” he said, already leading them back toward the inn. 

“I can imagine, Hongjoong doesn’t seem like the type to like having his privacy invaded” Yeosang said, 

“He isn’t, but he’s gotten a lot better since we started dating” Yunho said, Yeosang’s lips twitched. 

“I see...that’s good to know” he said, if Yeosang thought about it, that was another reason he wanted to be with them. The change that love brings, it’s unrivaled. Seeing them as they are, Yeosang couldn’t imagine the people they’d be as they grew old together. But Yeosang knew, deep down, he wanted to be there for it. He had to be. 

Mingi had a really good sense of smell. And because of Hongjoong and San he knew what sex smelled like. So when Wooyoung met him outside for lunch, Mingi caught a whiff of that familiar smell. But it was a lot sweeter than the usual smell. 

“Let’s go eat, I’m starving” Wooyoung said as he brushed past Mingi, and Mingi couldn’t help but lean a little closer as he followed. 

“Uh huh” Mingi murmured, bumping into Wooyoung a little. Wooyoung glanced at him, 

“What are you doing?” he asked, Mingi blinked, a blush working its way into his cheeks. 

“Ah, you smell good” he said, Wooyoung raised a brow. 

“Thanks” he said, 

“You’re welcome,” Mingi said. They continued on to the place with all the tents where they could get food. There were picnic tables and people all over too. Mingi didn’t really talk to anyone, deciding to stay close to any of his boyfriends instead. Or, in this case, Wooyoung. And not just because he was drawn to that smell. Maybe…

The lady, Yeji, was the one they had to go to for food since they were guests. She was nice, but she was definitely a hybrid. Mingi could smell something on her, but he couldn’t figure out what. So he didn’t worry about it. 

“If you see Hongjoong today, tell him Hwasa wants to talk to him” Yeji said, handing them each a plate of bread and fruit. 

“Okay” Mingi hummed, already salivating at the sight of the bright red fruit on his plate. They took their plates to a picnic table closer to the forest, far away from everyone else. Wooyoung slid onto one side of the bench and Mingi slid in right next to him, picking up the soft bread on his plate and taking a big bite. It was sweet and fluffy, Mingi really liked it. 

“Uh, Mingi” Wooyoung said, Mingi glanced at him. 

“Hm?” he said through the bread in his mouth, Wooyoung glanced at the rest of the table. 

“There’s a lot of space here, is there a reason you’re plastered to my side?” he asked, Mingi opened his mouth to answer but...he didn’t have an answer. At least, not one that wouldn’t embarrass him. So he shifted away, sending Wooyoung a sheepish smile. “You don’t have to move, I was just curious” Wooyoung said, smiling as he scooted back into Mingi’s side. Mingi blinked, peering down at Wooyoung. And before he could stop himself he leaned down, burying his nose in Wooyoung’s hair and sniffing a few times. Wooyoung stiffened up a bit, but he didn’t move away. He let Mingi sniff until he was satisfied, drawing the sweet smell into his nose methodically. When he was done he turned to his food, shoving more bread into his mouth. Wooyoung didn’t say anything, but there was a long pause before he started eating his own food. 

Mingi thought about the smell for a little while, eating quietly. He wondered what made them smell so sweet, it was something more than sex. He couldn’t quite figure out what...and then he thought of something. 

“You’re tabellarius” Mingi said, Wooyoung choked on the food in his mouth. He hacked, covering his mouth. Mingi smacked him on the back until he stopped, Wooyoung turned a wide, teary look on him. 

“What?” Wooyoung rasped, wiping drool from his mouth. 

“You smell really good, it’s because you’re tabellarius, right?” Mingi said, cocking his head a bit. 

“How do you know that?” Wooyoung asked, eyes still wide with shock. 

“I smell like that, I’m tabellarius too” Mingi explained, he didn’t really understand why Wooyoung was being so strange about it. Mingi had never minded being tabellarius, there were very few species who still had the secondary gender. It was one of the reasons Mingi was so valuable. 

“What!?” Wooyoung gaped, 

“What’s going on?” Mingi glanced up as Yeosang and Yunho approached their table, 

“Wooyoungie is tabellarius" Mingi said simply, Wooyoung lunged, clapping a hand over Mingi’s mouth. Yunho stopped, brow furrowing. Yeosang’s eyes widened before he looked around conspiratorially, 

“D-don’t say that so loudly” he whispered, 

“But-” Mingi pushed Wooyoung’s hand away, “but I’m tabellarius too, why is that bad?” he asked, 

“Mingi, you’re tabellarius?” Yunho asked, shock evident in his voice as he took a seat across from them. Yeosang sat beside him, hands gripped together tightly. 

“Yeah, that’s why I was sold off” Mingi shrugged, not enjoying the memories of when he’d been evaluated. It was invasive and uncomfortable, Mingi had cried when they were done. 

“S-sold-” Yeosang looked between them, 

“Mingi had been sold into slavery as a kid, we found him with my uncle a few months ago” Yunho explained, not looking too happy about bringing it up again.

“Mingi” Wooyoung murmured, sadness etched in his face. 

“I’m okay now, I’m happy and safe. With people I love” Mingi said, “but I still don’t get it, being tabellarius is a good thing, we can have babies” he said, his mother had always told him about the miracle of his genetics. Mingi wasn’t so sure he wanted babies, but the idea was nice sometimes. 

“Um, well, it’s actually not all that socially acceptable” Yeosang said tentatively, “my father went to great lengths to hide the fact that I was born tabellarius, after all, it’s rare and strange that a male Selkarian is be born that way” he said, 

“It doesn’t matter, it never mattered and it never will” Wooyoung said firmly, Yeosang glanced at him and smiled a bit, reaching across the table to take Wooyoung’s hands. 

“How did you even know Wooyoung was tabellarius?” Yunho asked, 

“It would be great if you stopped bringing up that word” Wooyoung said, frowning. 

“Sorry” Yunho said, lips quirking. 

“He has a certain smell, it’s sweet. I really like it” Mingi said, shamelessly pressing his nose into Wooyoung’s hair and nosing down to his neck where the smell was strongest. Wooyoung squirmed, 

“Hey, I’m ticklish,” he said, Mingi’s interest peaked at that. 

“Really?” He grinned, Wooyoung turned a terrified look on him. 

“No-” 

“Yes!” Mingi lunged, tickling Wooyoung mercilessly. Wooyoung screeched, trying to wiggle away to no avail. 

“Alright, I believe that is my queue to go get us lunch” Yunho said, standing up. 

“I’ll go with you, please take me with you” Wooyoung gasped, trying to get out of Mingi’s grasp. 

“I’m on my way” Yunho chuckled, coming around the bench and wrestling Wooyoung away from Mingi. Wooyoung clung to Yunho, 

“Quick, save me” Wooyoung cried, Yunho swept him into his arms. 

“We’ll be back in a jiffy” he said, a laugh in his voice. Wooyoung cheered as Yunho ran away with him. Mingi pouted, folding his arms on the table. 

“That’s not fun” he complained, Yeosang giggled. 

“I’ll tell you a secret if it makes you feel better” Yeosang said, Mingi peered at him. “Wooyoung is really ticklish under his arms” he said, “but don’t tell him I told you that, or he’ll be angry with me” he smiled, Mingi returned it. He was totally going to use that against him. 

Mingi peered at Yeosang for a moment, just sort of admiring him. He really was pretty and when he thought of the fact that Yeosang wanted to date him, he felt really fuzzy inside. He leaned across the table, pressing a kiss to Yeosang’s cheek. 

Yeosang blinked, 

“What-what was that for?” he asked, blushing softly. Mingi shrugged, 

“You’re pretty, I like you. And if we’re dating, I’m allowed to kiss you, right?” he asked, head cocking a bit. Yeosang’s gaze softened, he smiled warmly. 

“Yes, you are” he agreed quietly, Mingi beamed. He lunged once more, this time smacking a kiss to Yeosang’s lips, eliciting an adorable laugh from him. Mingi sat back, picking some fruit from Wooyoung’s plate and popping it into his mouth. “The more that I’m here with you all, the more I fall in love with the possibility of being with you for a very long time” Yeosang said, Mingi glanced at him, liking the sound of that. 

“I’d like it if you stayed with us” he said, licking juice from his bottom lip. Yeosang’s brow pinched a bit, expression clouding suddenly. 

“Mingi, are you...are you happy with this arrangement?” he asked, 

“Arrangement?” Mingi repeated, not quite understanding the question. 

“I mean, your relationship with Hongjoong, Seonghwa, San, and Yunho. Is it stressful, being stretched between them?” Yeosang asked, explaining a bit more.

“Oh, hm...well, it doesn’t feel that way. It’s not like being stretched or pulled, it’s more like being...held, nice and tight. By all of them at the same time” Mingi smiled fondly, “is that what you’re worried about?” he asked, Yeosang folded his hands on the table in front of him. 

“I suppose there’s a lot I’m worried about. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still going to do my best to court all of you. I’m still working up the nerve to speak to Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and San, but I’ll get there” he explained, 

“What are you worried about?” Mingi asked, it wasn’t often he was the one people came to for advice. But Yeosang obviously needed an ear, and Mingi had two. 

“I’m worried...I’m worried I won’t be enough, that I’ll slip up and I won’t be wanted by all of you the same way you want each other. I am very determined to make a place for you all in my heart, but I...I’m concerned I won’t be able to make a place in all of yours” Yeosang said, voice dwindling a bit. Mingi hummed, 

“I think...it takes some time, if you keep trying and keep working it’ll happen. I know Hongjoongie-hyung is kinda scary, but he has a bigger heart than he lets on. He’s really sweet to me, and I really love him. But it took time; for him, especially. He’s scared to share his heart with so many people” he explained, 

“What about you? Were you scared?” Yeosang asked, gaze curious. Mingi smiled lopsidedly, 

“Yeah, like, really scared” he laughed, “Yunho was the one that found me, San was the one that broke me out, Seonghwa-hyung was the one that protected me, and Hongjoong-hyung saved me. I hold onto that a lot, it reminds me why I started to want to be with them in the first place. I came from a scary place, you know? They showed me how good life can be when you aren’t in a cage and you’re with people who really care about you” he explained, Yeosang seemed content with this answer. And Mingi really hoped he’d done good by him. After all, he was counting on Yeosang winning this uphill battle. 

Seonghwa was insisting that he was okay to get around, Hongjoong wasn’t so sure about that. But by dinner time Seonghwa had made it clear he’d be going out and having dinner with everyone. So that’s what they were doing, Hongjoong kept close and San kept an arm looped with Seonghwa’s as they walked. 

“I’m not made of glass, you two. I can walk fine on my own” Seonghwa insisted, 

“I’m not helping you walk, I just wanna be close to you. I missed you, hyung” San beamed, Seonghwa shook his head fondly. 

“I still think you should’ve stayed in bed until Solar cleared you” Hongjoong said, 

“I’ll heal whether I’m in bed or out here” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong frowned but didn’t push anymore. 

Yunho and the others had made themselves busy exploring the little village, but they had promised to meet them all for dinner. So when they arrived at the lunch benches they were all there, talking and nudging each other. 

“Hello everyone” Seonghwa greeted, looking very happy to be out with them. 

“Seonghwa-hyung,” Yeosang said, standing to offer Seonghwa his seat. 

“Are you okay? Should you be up yet?” Yunho asked, helping Seonghwa ease down onto the bench. 

“I’m fine, getting better by the minute” Seonghwa smiled, “so, what have I missed?” he asked, 

“Wooyoungie and Yeosangie are-” Wooyoung tackled Mingi, wrapping his arms around his head and face. Mingi patted Wooyoung’s arm, muffled cries escaping him. 

“I don’t think that’s something you should be telling everyone, Mingi” Yunho said, 

“Enough you two, don’t make trouble” Hongjoong said, Wooyoung let go of Mingi and Mingi gasped dramatically. 

“I’ll get you some food, hyung” San said, turning to bound away. 

“Hold on” Hongjoong said, taking a seat beside Seonghwa, Yeosang sat on Yunho’s other side. San paused, glancing at Hongjoong. “We need to talk, all of us” he said, already setting the tone for their conversation. San glanced between them but slowly took a seat beside Mingi. Hongjoong had already thought about what needed to be done, they needed to know too. “We’ll need to get off planet some way, and find a planet where some of us can find work. We’ll save for a new ship with enough space for all of us and...guests” he glanced briefly at Wooyoung and Yeosang, “it’ll be hard, but I know we can do it. And it’ll be worth it once we’re back in the air” he said, 

“I feel as if I should apologize, the map you came to me for all those weeks ago I...I wouldn’t be able to get access to it now” Yeosang spoke up, 

“We’ll find another way, we always do” Seonghwa reassured him, 

“But I may also have some news that makes up for it” Yeosang said, a tentative smile touching his lips. “I contacted Jongho, he’s a um, he’s a friend. He was able to drain my accounts before my father froze all my assets, I’ve asked him to find a ship with plenty of room for us. All we have to do is wait” he said, Hongjoong’s lips parted in surprise. 

“Seriously?” San said, 

“It is, I was there” Yunho said, Hongjoong looked at him. 

“How do we know we can trust him?” he asked, 

“Because Jongho isn’t just a friend, he’s something like a lover” Wooyoung said, smiling slyly at Yeosang. “You really saved the day, huh?” he murmured, Yeosang was blushing under the attention but he smiled widely. 

“It’s a gift, to you especially Hongjoong-ssi. After everything you sacrificed for us, it’s the least I can do” Yeosang said, Hongjoong wasn’t sure why but he felt a bit irritated. It almost seemed too easy, and it felt like Yeosang was trying to buy them off. He didn’t like it. 

“I think that’s a great precursor to our meal, don’t you think?” Seonghwa asked, taking Hongjoong’s hand with a smile. 

“Let’s eat” Mingi crowed, 

“We’ve gotta get food first” San said, 

“The hyungs should stay, we’ll go get food for everyone” Wooyoung said, standing up. Everyone but Hongjoong and Seonghwa stood to go. But Yeosang stayed as well. 

“Is something wrong, Yeosangie?” Seonghwa asked, Yeosang seemed to hesitate. 

“U-um, no, not necessarily. I would like to speak to you both, however” he said, going around to sit across from them. 

“What about?” Seonghwa asked, Yeosang cleared his throat. 

“I’m aware you aren’t in the position to be opening your relationship to anyone that happens by, but I’ve put a great deal of thought into this and I...I would like to ask for your permission to court you. All of you” he said, flicking his gaze between the two. Hongjoong felt the urge to smack his face into the table top. 

“If you know that, then why are you-” 

“Hongjoong-ah, he isn’t done speaking” Seonghwa said softly, Hongjoong frowned but waited for Yeosang to keep going. 

“I’ve already spoken to Yunho and Mingi, and they...they have agreed to it. And I would like to do this right, by all of you. If you’ll just give me a chance” Yeosang said, meeting Hongjoong’s gaze for a moment longer this time. 

Everything in Hongjoong wanted to explode, to reject him and get on with his life. But he considered Seonghwa and Yunho’s words of wisdom about all of this. Hongjoong wanted more than anything to keep what he’s found, and maybe if he trusted a bit more...he could find more. He wouldn’t like it, but he’d try. More for his lovers than for himself.

“Have you consulted with Wooyoung about this?” Seonghwa asked curiously, that was one more thing Hongjoong didn’t want to deal with, but he held his tongue. 

“I have, we would both like the opportunity to be with you. But I’ve decided to plead my own case first, Wooyoung’s is a bit more complicated” Yeosang said, 

“Complicated?” Seonghwa repeated, Yeosang nodded. 

“He and Hongjoong have a um, strained relationship. I believe it will take a lot more time and effort for them to work through their animosity” he explained, Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong. 

“Animosity?” Hongjoong wrinkled his nose, “no, I just- I told him the truth, I blame him for what happened” he said, 

“Hongjoong-ah…” Seonghwa said, the disappointment evident in his voice. 

“Alright, alright I get it I just...you’re important to me, he threatened that. Granted, he couldn’t have known it was going to go bad but I just...I need something to justify my means” Hongjoong said, honesty pouring out of him. “For all of our sakes, though, I’m willing to try to work past it. But it’s going to take a lot of work on his part, I’m not doing a damn thing” Hongjoong grumbled, 

“Well, that’s the best I believe we’re going to get out of him right now” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong avoided their gazes. 

“I appreciate it, more than you know” Yeosang said, Hongjoong peered at him from the corner of his eye. And he didn’t have it in himself to keep being angry, at least, not at Yeosang. So he sighed, 

“Look, it’s like we keep growing. This relationship, this...family. So I’ll give you my answer, but I won’t speak for anyone else” Hongjoong said, Yeosang looked at him expectantly. “Go for it” Hongjoong said, inclining his head. Yeosang’s expression fell into mild shock, 

“R-really?” he asked in disbelief, 

“Yeah, you’re ridiculously handsome, smart, and you’re way too nice. Plus, you’re level headed. We need more people like that around. So go nuts, court me, woo me, whatever. I’ll be open to it, from you and...and from Wooyoung. So you can tell him that” Hongjoong said, feeling a bit awkward now. Yeosang’s expression didn’t change much, but his eyes began to fill with tears and Hongjoong really didn’t know what to do now. “Stop-stop that, don’t do that” he said, leaning away. “Seonghwa, make him stop” he said, Seonghwa chuckled, gaze so full of affection that Hongjoong sucked up his discomfort and kept quiet. 

“I’m sorry I just- it’s rare things really go my way, and this...this was so important” Yeosang sniffled, wiping his eyes. “I promise, I’ll be a perfect gentleman for you” he said, smiling brilliantly. Hongjoong’s heart did a funny thing in his chest, but he didn’t acknowledge it. Not yet, at least. 

“Dinner’s here!” San called from behind them, Yeosang quickly wiped his face as the others returned. Dinner was a fragrant stew, Yunho and Mingi put bowls of it in front of the three of them and they all settled in to eat. Yunho glanced at Yeosang and paused, 

“Were you crying? What’s wrong?” he asked, Yeosang shook his head. 

“I’m fine” he insisted, 

“Yeosang has asked to court us” Seonghwa said, hand still in Hongjoong’s and squeezing to express his happiness about the prospect. 

“Really?” Wooyoung said, eyes bright. 

“I have, and they have accepted” Yeosang smiled, 

“You accepted...you really did?” San said, shock written all over his face. 

“Is that okay, Sannie?” Seonghwa asked, 

“I...I mean, yeah, I just...Hongjoong-hyung was so angry, I didn’t think he’d ever get over it” San said, no bite or taunt in his words. Hongjoong shifted, 

“Well I did, there’s no point holding onto it now” he said, glancing briefly at Wooyoung. 

“Does that mean we’re all dating now?” Mingi asked, 

“Wooyoungie hasn’t asked anyone to date him yet” San said, 

“Alright, time to make my grand gesture” Wooyoung said, pushing himself to his feet. And then he climbed onto the table, “Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa, Sannie, Yunho, and Mingi. Will you please give me the pleasure of letting me court you?” he asked, turning to look at each of them. Hongjoong scoffed, 

“You’re so embarrassing” he murmured, Wooyoung bent over, grinning over Hongjoong and forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Is that a yes?” Wooyoung asked, gaze shining. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, 

“Yeah, sure, we can try the whole dating thing” he said, Wooyoung leaned in, laying a kiss on Hongjoong’s cheek. 

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the galaxy” he said quietly, Hongjoong swallowed as he felt warmth creeping up his neck. “Now, would anyone else like to double that? Anyone, anyone” Wooyoung grinned, straightening up. 

“I do” Mingi chirped, 

“Me too” San laughed, Wooyoung’s expression became warm with happiness. 

“Thank you” he said, “that means I am four for five, Yunho? Big expectations” he turned to face the last man at the table, Yunho’s ears were turning pink but he was smiling widely.

“I think it’s unanimous” Yunho said, Wooyoung threw his hands in the air. 

“I am officially dating the most amazing people in the universe” he cheered, Hongjoong put his face in his hands to hide the burning. 

“Congratulations!” someone called, 

“Oh my god” Hongjoong said into his hands, sliding them down so he could press his face into the table top. Wooyoung was laughing as he stepped down, 

“Tonight is truly a gift” Seonghwa sighed, Hongjoong turned his head to peer at him. 

“What’s with you and the signs and fates these days?” he asked, cheek smushed against the wood. Seonghwa smiled serenely, 

“The day I met the loves of my life I began believing in a lot more than the fates” he said, Hongjoong groaned, rolling his head back over to hide his face. Why did he love these dorks so much? Why was he putting himself through this? 

Mingi began talking excitedly about some jackalopes they’d seen today, and the conversation exploded into laughter and dramatic retellings of a terrifying cockatoo encounter Yunho had experienced. Hongjoong straightened up, sighing through his nose as he folded his arms on the table. He watched them, the people he would do anything for. He knew why he was doing this, but no one else would ever know. 

Hours later they were turning in, piling into their borrowed beds and unwinding for the night. Seonghwa had insisted on returning to the inn with them instead of going to Yeji’s, even though Yeji herself had been good company apparently. 

Hongjoong had to admit, it was nice being sandwiched between Seonghwa and Yunho again. It was his favorite place to sleep. 

“Today was eventful, any thoughts?” Yunho asked curiously, still not tired it seemed. 

“I would like to point out that Hongjoong did wonderfully despite his fears” Seonghwa said, 

“Come on, I’m not the only one that they’re asking to date” Hongjoong said, waving a hand. 

“No, but you are the one with the most to lose, aren’t you?” Seonghwa asked, 

“What does that mean?” Hongjoong asked, peering up at him. 

“I only mean you’ve harbored more fear than all of us combined about this, about our relationship and what you stand to lose. The fact that you still willingly decided to allow them to court you is an immense step” Seonghwa said, maybe Hongjoong liked the sound of that. Or maybe he just liked it when Seonghwa praised him. 

Yunho turned over, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong and settling with a long sigh. 

“All in all, exciting things are happening” he said, Hongjoong hummed, resting his hands on Yunho’s arm. 

“Very exciting” Seonghwa agreed, Hongjoong shifted around until he could face Yunho. He stared at his face, tracing the shape of his lips and eyes. And then Yunho opened those eyes, 

“Can I help you?” he asked, Hongjoong hummed a tune as his thoughts about Yunho’s lips took a bit of a turn. 

“That depends, how tired are you right about now?” Hongjoong asked, Yunho’s eyes darkened as he pulled Hongjoong closer, right against his body. 

“Not at all” Yunho answered, Hongjoong grinned and pushed Yunho onto his back, straddling him. 

“Then I think it would be great if you let me ride you” Hongjoong purred, leaning down to kiss Yunho. 

“Lucky me” Seonghwa murmured, Hongjoong pulled back, glancing at their slightly incapacitated boyfriend. 

“Ah, now I feel bad” Hongjoong sighed, sitting back on Yunho’s hips. 

“Oh, don’t feel bad, it will be rather exciting to watch. By all means, continue” Seonghwa said, rolling his wrist as he settled back, gaze dragging up and down Hongjoong’s body. Hongjoong could almost feel the goosebumps travel up his body with it. 

“That’s insanely hot” Hongjoong said, reaching down to tug his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Then he dove back down, licking into Yunho’s mouth and grinding down on his mostly soft cock. It didn’t take long for Yunho or Hongjoong to get hard, so before long they were pulling at their clothes. Hongjoong was naked first, helping Yunho tug his pants off. They were interrupted, though, by a cranky San. 

“I’m tryna sleep over here” he complained, turning over in bed. Mingi was snoring heavily beside him, oblivious to their activities. Hongjoong raised a brow as he tugged Yunho’s underwear off his legs, both of them fully naked now. 

“You really don’t want in on this?” Hongjoong asked, San opened his eyes, blinking a few times. 

“Alright, you’ve peaked my interest” he said, shoving his blankets away and hopping over to their bed. 

“Ah, clothes, off, now” Hongjoong said, San whined in his throat but complied. San both hated and loved being told what to do, and lucky for him, Hongjoong was good at telling him what to do. Hongjoong gave Yunho some attention while San stumbled out of his clothes. He wrapped a hand around Yunho, huffing a bit as he began to jerk him off. “I’ll never get over how big you are” he murmured, Yunho moaned, running his hands up Hongjoong’s thighs. 

“Hyung” San complained, now stark naked and half hard. 

“Alright, come here” Hongjoong beckoned him, “wait...we don’t have lube” he said, San deflated. 

“But...but I really wanted to...you know” he complained, 

“I believe I may be of assistance” Seonghwa piped up, Hongjoong glanced at him. Seonghwa shifted, undoing his pants and carefully shoving them off his hips. It took a moment for Hongjoong to catch on, but when he did, a buzz of arousal came over him. 

“Sannie, go suck your hyung off. He cums plenty, it’ll be fine for makeshift lube” Hongjoong said, keeping a grip on Yunho to keep him hard. He wasn’t abandoning the possibility of a good fuck just yet. San made a gleeful noise, hurrying around the bed and climbing up between Seonghwa’s legs. Seonghwa smiled, parting his legs and pushing a hand into San’s hair as he settled on his stomach. He pulled Seonghwa’s cock free from his underwear, swallowing it down without a moment of hesitation. Seonghwa let his head roll a bit, eyes fluttering shut as San bobbed his head. The sound of San slurping and gagging was obscene, and it distracted both Hongjoong and Yunho. 

“Fuck” Yunho breathed, throat bobbing as he swallowed. “I can see it in his throat” he whispered, Hongjoong squinted a bit, peering at San’s throat as he went down on Seonghwa again. Sure enough, there it was. A slight bulge in San’s throat. Hongjoong’s cock twitched hard, precum dribbling onto Yunho’s navel. 

“Holy shit” Hongjoong breathed, Seonghwa made a soft noise of pleasure, brows drawing together as San went down and held himself there. Hongjoong watched his throat contract, tightening around Seonghwa’s cock methodically. Seonghwa’s breathing began to pick up, 

“Ah, almost, good boy Sannie...so tight” he whimpered, tightening his hold on San’s hair. San came up with a gasp, coughing and swallowing. 

“Cum in me” San begged, lips swollen red and wet with spit. 

“You aren’t prepped Sannie” Seonghwa said, voice faint as he tried to gather himself. 

“Just-just the tip, cum in me” San crawled up and into Seonghwa’s lap, he gripped his cock and jammed the head right against his rim. Hongjoong felt his mouth dry up, 

“Sannie, you’re going to hurt yourself” Yunho said, trying his best to be the voice of reason. San shook his head, 

“Hyung’s gonna fill me with cum and then I’m gonna fuck myself on Yunho’s cock, gonna suck Hongjoongie-hyung off too” San said, practically drooling as he stroked Seonghwa’s cock at an awkward angle behind him. Seonghwa made a wounded noise, hips bucking. 

“Gonna-gonna cum, Sannie, gonna cum” he whimpered, San leaned down and licked into Seonghwa’s mouth, sucking on his tongue with an absolutely filthy sound. Seonghwa’s stomach tightened up and his mouth fell open on a moan, San shoved the head of Seonghwa’s cock into himself as he began to cum. San made a pained noise, eyes squeezing shut. Seonghwa gripped San’s thigh to steady himself, chest heaving. San lifted himself off Seonghwa’s cock seconds later, cum pouring out of him. 

“F-finger me, quick, before it all comes out” San said, looking a little dizzy. Hongjoong gripped the base of his cock, a bit panicked. 

“I-I can’t, I’ll cum” Hongjoong said, face burning. He had seen San do some shameless things, but this was by far...by the far the most bizarre. It was nothing shy of debauched but the arousal pooling in Hongjoong’s gut was undeniable. 

“I’ll do it Sannie” Yunho said, looking almost as dizzy as San. Hongjoong climbed off of Yunho, letting San take his place but backwards. Yunho pressed a finger into San, pushing a whine out of him. Hongjoong kissed him, swallowing up all the noises Yunho wringed out of him as he fingered him open. 

“Hyung” San said between kisses, 

“What is it?” Hongjoong asked, biting San’s lip and tugging on it gently. San moaned, eyes fluttering. 

“Wan-wanna cum, really bad” San breathed, 

“You will, baby, I promise” Hongjoong promised, San keened and nearly collapsed if it weren’t for Hongjoong holding him up. 

“He’s ready” Yunho said, twisting four fingers inside of San. He must have hit his prostate, 

“Alright, sit up Sannie” Hongjoong said, helping San over Yunho’s cock. He sank onto it, a high whine escaping him, back arching impossibly. 

“F-fuck” San panted, “fuck me, churn me up inside, please” he begged, Hongjoong murmured a curse that Yunho mirrored. Hongjoong took San by the back of the neck, bowing him forward and offering his cock with his free hand. San didn’t hesitate to take Hongjoong into his mouth, Yunho shifted so that he could fuck San at a proper angle. And the moment he drove into him San cried out, trembling between them. Hongjoong stroked a hand along his spine, 

“You’re so hot and tight Sannie, I don’t think I can last” Yunho huffed, rolling San’s hips back onto his cock. San hummed, laving his tongue along the underside of Hongjoong’s cock, drawing a soft noise from him. 

“Me either, I guess we’ll have to make do with what we have” Hongjoong said, pulling at San’s hair. “I’m going to fuck your throat, sweetheart, take a breath” he warned, he rested a hand on either side of San’s head. And then he set his own cut throat pace, fucking San’s throat with harsh pushes of his hips. His orgasm was building quickly, and from the look on Yunho’s face their fun wouldn’t be lasting long. He wasn’t sure how long it would take San to come, but Hongjoong could get him there just a little faster. “Hah, San-ah, you really like to be full of cum, huh?” He said, San hummed around his cock, choking a bit when Hongjoong fucks back into his mouth. “Full of cum, like a good little slut. I bet Yunho’s cock feels great too, stretching you out, filling you up” Hongjoong pulled San off his cock, cupping his jaw. “Tell us, how good is it, hm?” he asked, San looked so fucked out Hongjoong was almost surprised he could answer. 

“‘S good, so good” he coughed, 

“Tell me why” Hongjoong said, San shivered all over. 

“F-fills me up, makes me feel like...like a cocksleeve” he said, Yunho made a choked noise, pulling San down onto his cock. San cried out, “deep...deep” he whimpered, 

“Keep him there” Hongjoong said, pushing San back onto Yunho’s chest. He dragged a hand down to San’s navel, murmuring a curse as he felt the outline of Yunho’s cock beneath his skin. “Look Sannie, you can feel it” he said, San reached down with a shaking hand. He mewled, rubbing at it. 

“Shit, I can feel that” Yunho groaned, Hongjoong replaced San’s hand and pressed hard. San’s body seized up, a wail ripping itself from his throat. Hongjoong jerked his hand back, 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked, worried. 

“F-felt it, sweet spot, felt it there” San panted, body trembling now. “Wanna cum, please, fuck me” San pleaded, rolling his hips. Hongjoong grabbed them, keeping them in place. A devious idea coming to mind. 

“I bet you could cum just like this, should we try it?” Hongjoong asked, San made a noise in his throat. 

“It’s different, I don’t know-I don’t know if I can” he said, 

“Well, let’s try it, and if it doesn’t work then Yunho can fuck you to your hearts content, okay?” Hongjoong said, San nodded, seemingly to like the idea. 

“Okay” he murmured, Hongjoong smiled, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Such a good boy” he murmured against San’s lips, his hands sneaking in between them. With one hand, he began to stroke San’s cock. With the other, he pressed on Yunho’s through San’s navel. He rubbed and pressed, eliciting the most delicious noises from both of them. It didn’t take long for San to start shaking, a stream of nonsense and pleads falling from his lips. 

“I’m gonna cum, Joong-ah” Yunho warned, 

“Go ahead, fill him up, he’d love it” Hongjoong said, San nodded, head bobbing a bit as he grinded back against Yunho. 

“Harder, right there” Yunho panted, Hongjoong did as he asked, curving his hand over the outline of the head of Yunho’s cock. His hips bucked and he groaned, cock twitching beneath Hongjoong’s palm as he came. San mewled, shivering. Hongjoong pulled San toward him, off of Yunho’s cock and into his arms. 

“Good boy, Sannie” Hongjoong murmured, shifting so that he could line himself up with San’s cum filled hole. “I’ll give it to you just like you like it” he said into San’s neck, San wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s neck. 

“Thank you hyung” San said quietly, Hongjoong pressed into San. He was so slick and hot, nice and loose. Hongjoong felt his skin break out in goosebumps as precum began to drool from his cock, his orgasm way too close. He needed to reward San, though. So he bit his lip and fucked up into him, each thrust was accompanied by one of San’s sweet noises. “Hah-ah gonna-gonna cum, fuck, hyungie, gonna come-” his voice rose in pitch, his entire body seizing up. He was like a vise around Hongjoong’s cock, startling a noise out of him as hot cum splattered between them. 

“Shit, shit” Hongjoong hissed, biting into the skin of San’s shoulder as he came seconds later. They trembled for a moment, San taking a while longer to come down. When they did, they collapsed into bed, tangled up in each other. Seonghwa brought San into his arms, murmuring sweet praises into his hair as he began to drift off. Hongjoong sprawled across Yunho’s chest, still trying to get his breathing to even out. Yunho stroked a hand up and down Hongjoong’s spine soothingly, 

“You know, I used to think sex was just fifteen minutes of missionary necessity” Yunho murmured, “but this, this is way better” He said, Hongjoong snickered. 

“Got that right” he murmured, a snore from the bed beside theirs drew their attention. They glanced over at a still sleeping Mingi, peaceful as ever. 

“How did he sleep through that?” Yunho said, Hongjoong opened his mouth to respond but Mingi turned over and let loose a monstrous snore. “Never mind, he could sleep through a hurricane” he murmured, Hongjoong snorted. Right again, it seemed. Right again.


	17. Looking Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to our regularly scheduled nonsense! How are you guys? Well I hope! Also, I hope you enjoy the new chapter even though it took a while. <3

After a few days with all the things Hongjoong needed, being food, water, and great sex with his boyfriends, he felt refreshed. Seonghwa was improving and Yunho was pretty much healed up, so he didn’t have much to worry about. At least, not anything reasonable to worry about. He was, however, worried about how to conduct himself around Yeosang and Wooyoung. Because while Wooyoung had no problem getting close to Hongjoong’s boyfriends, Wooyoung hadn’t made a move on Hongjoong himself. Granted, Hongjoong wasn’t sure he’d receive him very well. But now it was like a waiting game and it was setting Hongjoong on edge. Yeosang, on the other hand, was a little easier to figure out. Hongjoong could tell he was never the one to be all that forward in their relationship, and now that he was trying to court or date five other people he seemed to be having some trouble. Hongjoong could see him on the edge of his bubble, hesitant but wanting to approach. So Hongjoong tried his best to seem less prickly and maybe a little more inviting. Either way, Hongjoong had to put those worries aside. Because while he was only kind of worried about dating two more attractive men, he was very worried about meeting with the village’s leaders. They had been kind and accommodating, but they needed more time. Yeosang’s friend hadn’t even made contact with them yet, they had no timeline. But as Hongjoong made his way to their tallest structure he tried to plead their case in his head. 

He had elected to come on his own as their representative, though he was wondering if that had been such a good idea. Hongjoong was a good negotiator but his people skills...lacked. 

Their town hall was just as stout and open as the rest of their village, but just through a tall, open archway was a court room like space. There were four women inside, two of which Hongjoong had already met. Solar and Hwasa, both deliberating over some paperwork it seemed. The other two women, one blue haired and slim, the other dark haired and sweet faced. 

“Um, hello” Hongjoong greeted, Hwasa glanced up from the papers. When she laid eyes on Hongjoong she slid them aside, folding her hands on her oak table top. 

“Come in, Hongjoong-ssi, thank you for coming” she said, Hongjoong approached their bench, bowing once he was close enough. 

“Of course” he said, 

“Now, you and your lot have been here for over a week now. Have you figured out what you’re going to do?” Hwasa asked, 

“Yes, we’re waiting on a friend of ours to bring us a new ship. We just aren’t sure when that will be” Hongjoong explained, Hwasa pursed her lips a bit. 

“Alright, if your stay is going to be extended then we’ll need to make some arrangements” she said, holding a hand out toward Solar who handed her a clipboard from nearby. “Everyone in our village pulls their own weight, so long as you’re all here you’ll be subjected to the same treatment” she said, “I’ll need a few of you a day to do a few menial tasks, gardening, sewing, cooking if you can” she said, flipping a page or so up. “I need someone for the mornings the first three days of the week, someone for the afternoons the middle three days, and someone for evenings the last two days. I don’t care who, just send someone to the main hall at the proper hours. If you get confused there is a duty board up in the main hall that should help” she said, not one for dallying or niceties, it seemed. 

“We’ll divide the work, if that’s alright” Hongjoong said, Hwasa nodded. 

“As long as it gets done properly, remember to report to the main hall for each shift. And I’ll ask that you send at least two of you over tonight to help with dinner preparations” she said, 

“Sure, thank you for this” Hongjoong said, 

“You’re welcome, you can go” Hwasa dismissed, Hongjoong offered another bow before heading out of their capital building. They really had gotten lucky, landing here. 

The people were nice, agreeable. Although, none of them really approached any of them. Hongjoong didn’t mind, he kind of preferred it that way. 

The others were in one of the many clearings in the village, sitting around one of the cold fire pits and talking. 

“Hey hyung, how did the meeting go?” Yunho asked, Hongjoong joined them around the pit, dropping onto the bench beside San. 

“Really well, actually. They’re letting us stay, but we have to take work shifts while we’re here” Hongjoong relayed, 

“That’s wonderful” Seonghwa said, 

“It’s very diplomatic of them” Yeosang said, 

“Says the diplomat” Wooyoung said, Yeosang gave him a look. 

“Former diplomat” he corrected, 

“Either way, they’ll need a few of us a few times a week. We’ll split it up as evenly as we can, but I don’t want Seonghwa working until he’s back at a hundred percent” Hongjoong said, a resounding ‘agreed’ followed his words. Seonghwa didn’t seem too happy with the arrangement, 

“I’m perfectly capable of doing chores” he said, 

“Not until we’re sure your stitches won’t pop open” Hongjoong said, “so we’ll just take turns, we have to report to the main hall the first three mornings, the middle three afternoons, and the last two evenings of the week” he explained, “and she needs two of us tonight to help with dinner, any volunteers?” he asked, 

“That sounds pretty reasonable” Yunho said, 

“Yeah, I’ll go tonight” San offered, 

“Me too” Mingi raised a hand, 

“Okay, just report to the main hall when the sun starts to set” Hongjoong directed, 

“I wonder what the other jobs are gonna be” Wooyoung said, brushing some dust off his knees. 

“Maybe we’ll get to be farmers” Mingi said, peering up at the trees across the clearing thoughtfully. 

“Whatever it is, do it well. We need to make sure we’ll be able to stay here long enough for the new ship to get here, which reminds me” Hongjoong glanced at Yeosang, “have you checked for any messages from Jongho?” he asked, 

“I was going to go out and check today, actually, if you’d like to come to give Jongho any specifications on what you’d like. I’m not all that familiar with ship design” Yeosang said, Hongjoong nodded. 

“That’s probably a good idea” he agreed, 

“You should eat something before you go” Yunho said, offering Hongjoong a sandwich wrapped in paper. He hadn’t eaten breakfast and it was a little early for lunch, but he supposed not too late for brunch. So he took it with a small ‘thanks’ before taking a seat with them. 

As he did, Hongjoong realized something. Looking around at them, watching the way they all interacted. There was a feeling that surrounded them, this abiding peace and comfort that Hongjoong had honestly never experienced before. He was at ease there, even if he hadn’t fully accepted Wooyoung and Yeosang in. He didn’t want to admit it but...they fit. Wooyoung was leaning into Mingi, talking about something Hongjoong wasn’t listening to. And San was prodding at Yeosang, teasing him and trying his hardest to make him blush. As was San’s MO. 

Not only were they coming together well, but Hongjoong was glad to see all of his boyfriends returning to normal. After the stress of the crash they had been thrown out of whack. Now, though, with time to heal and settle, they were right back where they were meant to be. San was being a menace, Mingi was being loud, Yunho and Seonghwa watched on with fond affection in their eyes. It was what Hongjoong liked to see, it made him feel as if all was right in the world. And maybe...just maybe, it was nice to see Wooyoung being chatty and Yeosang giggling along with them. Happiness was contagious, Hongjoong supposed. 

After his late breakfast, Hongjoong and Yeosang parted from the group to check for a message from Jongho. Even if there wasn’t a pending message they would try to get into contact with him, hopefully before he went hunting for a ship. Hongjoong had a few necessary specifications for the ship. 

“Um, Hongjoong...hyung” Yeosang seemed to be testing the name these days, “I was wondering, would you go on a walk with me tonight? I’ve invited San too” so you won’t be uncomfortable, were the unspoken words there. Hongjoong didn’t even spare him a glance as they moved into the clearing where the transmission tower sat, 

“Yeah, sure” he agreed easily, when they reached the tower and Hongjoong finally glanced at him he found Yeosang staring at him. “What?” He asked, 

“I just...I assumed it would be a little more difficult to get you to agree” Yeosang said, Hongjoong frowned. 

“We’re dating, it shouldn’t have to be hard for you to convince me to go on a walk with you” he said, Yeosang’s smile was a bit shy. 

“Sorry, you see, when Wooyoung and I began dating it was all secretive. Even a simple walk alone was too much to ask some days. I suppose this is just a welcome turn I have to become accustomed to” he said, Hongjoong watched him as he went to the transmission panel. 

Hongjoong really was trying, and the more he did the more he convinced himself that it wasn’t just for Seonghwa or San. But for himself, too. Because Hongjoong had meant it the first time he saw Yeosang, he was beautiful. That sentiment hadn’t changed. And the more he learned about him, the worse he felt about how quickly he had been willing to dismiss the entire thing. Seonghwa was right, Yeosang had been lonely even with Wooyoung. They both had been. Somehow, that was a running theme among them. 

“There aren’t any new messages, I’ll connect a call” Yeosang said, pulling Hongjoong from his thoughts. 

“Alright” Hongjoong said, moving closer to the panel and standing beside Yeosang instead of behind him. Yeosang put in the call code and they waited as the screen blipped, it took a minute but Jongho picked up. Hongjoong had never seen him before but he was pleasantly surprised by the man on the screen. He had nice, tan skin and full lips. A swoop of dark hair and serious, dark eyes. 

“Hi hyung and-” his gaze slipped across the screen, “friend?” he raised a brow, 

“Ah, this is Hongjoong, the one I told you about before” Yeosang explained, gesturing at Hongjoong with a flick of his wrist. “He’s the captain of the ship that we crashed in, I thought you would like to get a few pointers on what to look for when you go looking for the new ship” he explained, the man, Jongho, didn’t seem all that happy with Hongjoong’s presence. But he nodded anyway, 

“I’ve already found a few sellers in the quadrant” Jongho said, Hongjoong was glad to hear that. But he needed to make sure he didn’t buy some potato and pass it for a ship. 

“When you’re looking at them make sure you check for the fuel efficiency and the type of tech it uses to run, it needs to be stardust compatible as well as AI compatible” Hongjoong jumped right into it, “I don’t care about the colors or interior design, just make sure it has enough rooms and living space” He went on, 

“That’s an awfully long list considering you aren’t paying for it” Jongho snipped, Hongjoong felt his temper spark. 

“Some way to talk to a stranger you’ve never met, how old are you, huh? Twelve?” he sniped back, Jongho’s gaze hardened. 

“Um, the money isn’t a problem, really. And Jongho, remember, I asked Hongjoong-hyung to help us before. It’s our fault the Horizon crashed” Yeosang tried to insert himself, without much success since Jongho was focused on staring Hongjoong down. 

“Even if I’m younger than you, I could probably out fly you any day” Jongho said, Hongjoong scoffed. 

“Please, I’ve spent most of my life in the skies” he said, 

“I was born on a ship” Jongho said smugly, Hongjoong opened his mouth while half cocked, so he was kind of grateful when Yeosang jumped in once more. 

“Enough, please” he pleaded, stepping in front of Hongjoong this time. Jongho finally tore his gaze from Hongjoong to frown at Yeosang. “Please just find a ship with those specifications, I’ll be back to check in next week. Good bye” he hung up without another word, Hongjoong folded his arms. 

“What a punk, who talks to an elder like that?” he muttered, 

“You must understand, Jongho has practically raised himself. He isn’t one to submit very easily to anyone, especially someone he’s just met” Yeosang explained, Hongjoong didn’t feel bad but...he did understand a little better. That didn’t necessarily stop him from steaming as they left the transmission tower, though. 

When they returned to the main part of the village they were greeted by Seonghwa and Wooyoung, 

“Hey hyung, let’s go on a picnic” Wooyoung called as they approached, a large woven basket in his hands. 

“Where did you get that?” Hongjoong asked, 

“Yeji-ssi let us borrow it” Seonghwa answered, 

“Yeah, so we shouldn’t let the opportunity go to waste” Wooyoung said, coming around to loop an arm with Hongjoong's.

“Shall we?” Seonghwa asked, looping his own arm with Yeosang’s. 

“I suppose so” he said, smiling a bit. Hongjoong sighed, 

“Alright, but I want to be back soon to check on Mingi and San. They have the first shift today” he said, 

“We’ll be back in no time” Wooyoung assured him, so off they went once more. This time, they went in the opposite direction of the transmission tower and most of the buildings in the village. Before long, they found themselves not far from the river that had brought them there in the first place. 

Wooyoung picked a nice shady spot by the water, he let go of Hongjoong’s arm to put the basket down. He knelt beside it, pushing it open and pulling out a quilted blanket. He shook it out, laying it flat on the ground before falling backwards onto it. Seonghwa lowered himself beside Wooyoung, Yeosang finding a spot beside them as well. Hongjoong took a corner of it for himself. 

As Wooyoung pulled a glass bottle of some kind of purple juice, a bowl of fruit covered in plastic, and a container of tossed salad Hongjoong leaned back on his palms. Stretching his legs out and letting the sounds of nature soothe him. 

The running river, chirping birds, and the occasional murmur from the people on the blanket beside him. It was nice, Hongjoong was kind of glad he had come out with them. 

“Hyung” Wooyoung offered a bowl of fruit to Hongjoong, 

“Thanks” he murmured, sitting forward to take it. It was all bright yellows and reds, things native to the planet. All delicious, Hongjoong had discovered. 

“It’s nice here” Wooyoung commented as he popped open the bottle of juice and began to pour some into a small, plastic cup. Yeosang hummed in agreement as he ate fork fulls of the salad, 

“It’s far more peaceful than any city” Seonghwa agreed, Hongjoong could agree as well. It almost reminded him of home. Quiet, mostly empty, peaceful. It reminded him of his parents, quiet, agreeable. Almost polar opposites to Hongjoong himself. 

“It’s like Sursia, paradise” Wooyoung said, Hongjoong peered at him. 

“What’s in Sursia?” he asked, Wooyoung passed Seonghwa a cup before settling down. 

“It’s the place I had decided to run away to, before the crash. I didn’t get a chance to say it, but that’s the place I picked” Wooyoung explained, watching the river. Ah, so that’s it...that’s his paradise. 

“That would have been a nice place to settle” Yeosang said quietly, peering at Wooyoung. 

“Yeah...plans have kind of changed now, though” he said, smiling as he looked back at them. Hongjoong picked at the fruit in his bowl, 

“You can still go” he murmured, 

“Joong-ah…” Seonghwa said, frowning a bit. 

“Th-that’s not what I meant, I just- i-if you had a place that was paradise to you, wouldn’t you want to be there instead?” Hongjoong tried to cover his ass, guilt flushing him as Yeosang peered down at his hands. 

“Yeah, I agree” Wooyoung said, Hongjoong glanced at him. “But the thing is, what you call paradise, it can change all the time. Before, all I wanted was to run away with Yeosang, where no one could find us. And then I met San and all of you, and I’ll be entirely honest, it was mostly San at first. We click, better than anyone I’ve ever met. But he’s contagious, you know? His love and affection for all of you, I didn’t get it at first. And the more time I spent with him, with all of you, it started to make sense” he explained, “and then we almost died, that puts things into perspective sometimes” he said, smiling at Hongjoong. But it was wounded, and it startled him. Wooyoung was loud, he was a brat, he was selfish. And yet, Hongjoong could see it in his face, how desperately he wanted to be a part of something more. Something worth having. 

“I was alone a long time, and all I could think about was the possibility of finding a place like that. A place where I didn’t have to worry about prying eyes and the hole in my chest” Hongjoong began slowly, finding it almost painful to reveal his own wound. “And San came along and he started pushing my buttons, getting under my skin. He started making me feel the emptiness inside of myself, and I hated it at first. I wanted nothing to do with him, and after he got me in trouble on Omeron I just...I left him” Hongjoong felt his eyes burning with the memory, “I was such an asshole and even after that, San still wanted me. I couldn’t imagine my life without him now, and even if he’s loud and he likes to mess with me I...I found that peace with him. And then Seonghwa and the others, they fit just right into my plans now. There isn’t anything worth doing without them anymore” his voice had dwindled and it was far too quiet between them, and then Seonghwa reached out to Hongjoong, taking his hand. 

“We make our mistakes, what’s important is that we learn from them” Seonghwa said softly, Hongjoong swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding instead of trusting his voice.  
“Sannie is good like that, his heart’s a little too big for his own good. But for my sake, I’m glad he’s as forgiving as he is” Wooyoung said, Hongjoong met his gaze and they shared a sort of understanding then. 

They ate in silence for a little while, Wooyoung stretching out on the blanket and resting his head in Seonghwa’s lap. Yeosang was looking a little sleepy himself, so Hongjoong reached over and dragged him down onto the blanket beside him. Yeosang was on his back, eyes wide as he peered up from Hongjoong’s lap. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you looked like you were going to fall asleep sitting up” he said, frowning down at him. Yeosang only blinked before smiling softly, 

“Thank you hyung” he murmured, eyes fluttering shut as he rested on Hongjoong’s leg. Hongjoong ignored the way his stomach rolled, deciding to watch the river again instead. 

“You know, we never discussed where we would go once the ship arrived” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong made a noise of acknowledgement. “Without the map, we won’t be able to find Aether. Have you thought of any place you’d like to go instead?” He asked, Hongjoong could think of a million places he’d like to show them. But at the moment, he was happy right there. Thinking about tomorrow or the next day could wait. 

“We can figure that out together, some other time” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa made a soft noise of amusement. Hongjoong glanced at him, “what is that supposed to mean?” he asked, Seonghwa was smiling at him, gaze shining in the light that trickled through the branches overhead. 

“Never in my life, did I think I would end up here. I think it’s amusing, is all” Seonghwa said, stroking his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair gently. 

“You and me both” Hongjoong sighed, they rested most of the afternoon there. So long that when they tried to wake Wooyoung from his nap hours later he only snored soundly. Yeosang was a little sleepy but awake, standing off to the side while Hongjoong packed the picnic basket back. 

“I can carry him” Yeosang offered, yawning softly. 

“You aren’t even awake yet” Hongjoong pointed out, 

“I can do it” Seonghwa said, alreadying scooting Wooyoung up his back until he could stand. 

“Seonghwa, you’re-” 

“Fine, I am fine Hongjoong-ah, I promise” Seonghwa assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he ambled by. “But you may want to carry Yeosangie, he’s swaying on his feet” he said, Hongjoong huffed, folding up the blanket and tucking it away. He slid the basket onto his arm and turned to follow his rather stubborn boyfriend, 

“Oh, no, I’m perfectly fine” Yeosang insisted, rubbing his eyes a bit. Hongjoong went toward him, backing up and bending his legs to make it a little easier for him to get onto his back. 

“Come on, don’t make me wait like this forever” he said, 

“H-hyung, really-” 

“Let me do this for you, would you?” Hongjoong glanced back at him, he watched as a pretty blush colored Yeosang’s face. 

“Okay…” he said quietly, Yeosang climbed onto Hongjoong’s back carefully. Hongjoong hopped, scooting him up further and forcing Yeosang to wrap his arms around Hongjoong’s neck. 

“We’re falling behind” Hongjoong huffed, taking a jog toward Seonghwa’s retreating back. 

When they returned to the inn, San and Mingi were lazing around their hotel room, Yunho was arriving just as they had come from the treeline nearby. 

“Have you all been lying around all day?” Seonghwa asked, sliding Wooyoung off his back and into one of their own beds despite his room being across the way. Hongjoong let Yeosang off his back as well, glancing at Wooyoung as he stirred. But only to turn over and curl up on the bed, snoozing moments later. 

“Well, we didn’t know where you guys had gone and we don’t have to be at our shift until later” San said, rolling over to snuggle against Wooyoung who made a soft noise in his sleep. 

“I offered to let them come with me, I was going to meet with Solar to learn about the salves and medicines she uses” Yunho said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“But that’s boring” Mingi pouted, stretching across the other bed on his stomach. 

“Yeah, but it’s something, you need to be getting some sun. Being cooped up inside all day is bad for you” Hongjoong said, 

“Fine” San sighed, “we’ll get some sun...tomorrow” he grinned slyly, Hongjoong rolled his eyes. That’s the best he was going to get out of him. Seonghwa leaned down, climbing into bed beside San and stretching out. San cooed, rolling over to snuggle against Seonghwa’s side instead. 

“I believe the saying is ‘if you cannot beat them, join them’” Seonghwa said, smiling as he combed his fingers through San’s hair. Hongjoong folded his arms, wanting to be the responsible one. But Yunho reached out to him, and Hongjoong couldn’t resist that face. 

“Yay, group nap! Yeosangie, get in here” San cheered, Hongjoong climbed into Yunho’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck so he could hold on while Yunho wiggled backwards into the bed with Mingi. Who also had turned over with his arms open wide for a good cuddle. Hongjoong ended up squashed between the two gentle giants, warm and cozy. But he noticed that Yeosang still hadn’t moved, unsure where to go. Hongjoong leaned up, 

“If you like to stay warm, come this way. If you want to get kicked and possibly harassed, go that way” he said, pointing between the beds. Yeosang made his decision, coming over to climb into bed with them. San made an affronted noise and Hongjoong snickered. 

“The small ones go in the middle” Mingi said, reaching over and tugging at Yeosang’s sleeve. 

“You heard him” Yunho said, turning onto his back to let Yeosang over. He seemed really out of sorts, uncertain of every move. 

“You’re gonna have to get used to this you know, we do this a lot more than you think” Hongjoong said, stretching on his side. Yeosang nodded, sliding one leg over Yunho’s hips to get into the space beside Hongjoong. He was pink the whole time and he jumped a little when Yunho swatted him the flank, causing Yeosang to tumble into the spot beside him. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist” Yunho chuckled, turning over and slinging a long arm over Yeosang and Hongjoong. Hongjoong wiggled so he could face Yeosang, nearly nose to nose. 

“You alright?” Hongjoong asked, Yeosang nodded, but he wasn’t breathing. Hongjoong reached up and pinched his nose, holding it until Yeosang was forced to pull air in through his mouth. Hongjoong smiled a bit, “just relax, nothing crazy needs to happen any time soon” he said quietly, Yeosang met his gaze, breathing slowing from a slight panic to a calm in and out. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m still adjusting” he murmured, 

“And that takes time, trust me, I’m still adjusting too” Hongjoong said, Yeosang’s gaze dropped briefly. 

“Thank you, for trying” he said, Hongjoong could have said a variety of things. But instead, he ducked his head and curled into Yeosang’s chest, closing his eyes. Yeosang stiffened a bit, but after a few moments he wrapped his arms around Hongjoong. It was warm and it smelled familiar, even with Yeosang’s scent wrapped up in the rest. It was comfortable...and it wasn’t the first time Hongjoong could think that maybe he could get used to this. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

It’s about a week later that Yeosang, Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and San are on their way to the transmission tower to check in with Jongho. 

“So who’s this guy again?” San asks for the third time, his hand tucked in Wooyoung’s as they walk. 

“He used to be Yeosang’s bodyguard” Wooyoung explained again, “and then they hooked up, you should have seen Yeosang when he told me. He couldn’t stop crying long enough to even tell me what happened” he giggled, Yeosang stumbled. 

“W-Wooyoung-ah, please don’t tell that story” he said, expression pinched. Wooyoung smiled, he liked that Yeosang was slowly finding his comfort zone within the group just like Wooyoung himself was. But it was still fun to poke fun from time to time. He just liked to see Yeosang turn pink, it was adorable. 

“Alright you two, behave, I want to get this done quickly” Hongjoong said as they reached the transmission tower, 

“Yessir” San saluted with his free hand, Yeosang moved forward and put in the code to contact Jongho. Wooyoung had to admit he was a little excited to Jongho. Yeosang wasn’t the only one that had hooked up with him, or loved him. And Wooyoung hadn’t seen him in months. 

The holo-screen blipped a few times longer than expected, but Jongho answered. Wherever he was it was quiet, and the back drop was a wide room with seats and screens. 

“Jongho, we’re just checking in to see how the search is going” Yeosang said, smiling. Wooyoung let go of San’s hand to butt in, 

“Jongho! I miss you, you look so grown up” Wooyoung gushed, heart flipping as Jongho smiled at him in that calm way of his. 

“Hi hyung, I miss you too. I’m glad to see you’re alright” he said, that was a lot coming from him. Jongho wasn’t loud or expressive like Wooyoung, he wasn’t even shy or romantic like Yeosang. He was a paragon of calm, and the only time he ever cracked was when he was fucking Wooyoung or Yeosang within an inch of their lives. Wooyoung couldn’t really claim, it was the best place for Jongho to really lose his cool. “And I’ve got good news” Jongho said, gaze warm. 

“Please tell me you’ve found the ship of our dreams” Wooyoung pleaded, 

“Something like that, the specs on the thing are great and she’s beautiful” Jongho said, Wooyoung raised a brow, ready to ask when Jongho had become so smitten with a ship. But Hongjoong was pushing him out of the way, 

“Send me the specs” he said, Jongho made a face. 

“You’ll see it when I get there, which reminds me, I need your coordinates” he said, 

“You just went and bought a ship without even consulting us, or more importantly, me! I need to see the specs, is it-” 

“It runs on stardust and lectronium found on literally every planet in the next three quadrants. It’s eco friendly and has a self sustaining water system below the hull, and it’s complete with a high tech security system, both offensive and defensive” Jongho rattled on, Hongjoong narrowed his gaze a bit. 

“And the system?” he questioned, 

“Is AI compatible” Jongho said, leaning back with a self satisfied smirk. Hongjong folded his arms, 

“Does she ride smooth?” he asked lowly, more conspiratory than accusatory. 

“Like a dream” Jongho said, Hongjoong groaned. 

“I wanna get my hands on her” he said, head tipping back a bit. 

“Alright, before this gets any less PG” Wooyoung cut in, “we’ll send our coordinates, love you Jongie!” he chirped, blowing a kiss before ending the call. 

“I wonder how long it’ll take him to get here” San said curiously, 

“Hopefully not too long, we’re in desperate need of some new clothes and as lovely as this planet is I miss clean, spotless chrome” Yeosang sighed, 

“He was cute” San said idly, Wooyoung grinned. 

“And he’s an animal in bed” he said, San raised a curious brow. 

“Really, do tell” he said, 

“Don’t-” Hongjoong cut a hand through the air between them, “even think about it, we’ve got enough to deal with on the boyfriend front. My heart can’t take anymore” he said, San snickered and Wooyoung giggled under his breath. 

“Since it doesn’t seem like it’ll take four of us to get this job done we’re gonna go on a walk” San said, reaching for Wooyoung’s hand. “See you later hyung, Yeosangie” he said, tugging on Wooyoung’s hand. 

“Let us know if anything exciting happens, we’ll be back later” Wooyoung said, waving as they parted ways. 

“Stay out of trouble” Hongjoong called, 

“It’s like you don’t even know me, hyung” San said loudly, Wooyoung snickered as they left earshot. 

“You’re going to give that man grey hair” Wooyoung said, swinging their arms as they walked. 

“Hongjoongie-hyung? Nah, he’s tough, he can handle it” San said, waving a hand in the air to dismiss Wooyoung’s worry. Wooyoung hoped so, they continued to walk further from the village. It was nice out there, but Wooyoung shared Yeosang’s sentiment. He missed real civilization. Big buildings and houses, cars and proper running water. 

Speaking of water, they reached the river. San hurried forward a few steps, letting go of Wooyoung’s hand to jump off the slight drop in front of them. Then he turned around, holding his hands out to Wooyoung. 

“Aren’t you a gentleman?” Wooyoung grinned, letting San help him down. 

“I’ve learned how to be a good boyfriend the last few months, and I’ve had plenty of practice” San said, wrapping an arm around Wooyoung’s waist as they stopped by the water. Wooyoung leaned into him, watching the water. 

Thinking back on it all, it had to be sheer luck that Wooyoung ended up in such a lucky position. It wasn’t going to be easy, getting used to it all. For any of them. But Wooyoung was beyond excited to see where it all went. 

“I like this, I feel like I’ll never be alone” Wooyoung said, feeling just a little drowsy as he listened to the water and watched the light glimmer on its unsteady surface. 

“Yeah, I like that feeling too” San agreed quietly, again, Wooyoung couldn’t help that overwhelming feeling of familiarity. Being with San was just too easy, Wooyoung supposed that’s why his penance was struggling to get close to his other boyfriends. At least he got one out of five. And he had Yeosang, so maybe two out of six. 

“There used to be this place Yeosang and I would visit, it was on this Coastian planet way out in the boonies” Wooyoung recalled the place he spoke of, it was all water and marble. It was gorgeous. “There’s a legend around the place too, that it used to belong to a few of the gods. That’s why it was so pretty, nothing but waterfalls from nowhere and rivers, marble and crystals. We only got to visit a few times, but when we were there it was like it was just us. Like the universe was empty and it was just...us” he murmured, mind drifting in the memory. 

“That sounds amazing" San said quietly, Wooyoung peered at him. 

It struck him, right then, that doing this. All this work and this effort, it was to keep a place like that for all of them. A place where that feeling lived, between them. He really was fighting for the rest of his life here, for what he wanted to have the rest of his life. 

“Sannie…” Wooyoung said, San glanced at him. “I’m really happy” he said, meeting San’s glance. San’s lips parted, like he wasn’t entirely sure what to say. Wooyoung decided it was easier just to kiss him instead, so that’s what he did. San melted into it, his arm tightening around Wooyoung. 

The first kiss turned into two, then three, and before long they’d spent way too much time standing there wrapped up in each other. Wooyoung’s hands wandered down San’s back before finding the curve of his ass and grabbing two handfuls of it. San pulled back, flushed and smirking. 

“My, my, don’t you think we’re moving too fast, Wooyoung-ssi?” San said coyly, Wooyoung scoffed. 

“Please, I heard you guys the other night. You have no problem going fast” he said, San snickered and pulled Wooyoung against him. 

“What, were you eavesdropping Wooyoungie?” San asked, 

“No, you’re just loud enough to wake the dead” Wooyoung said, slipping his hands beneath the band of San’s pants and teasing the warm skin there. 

“You probably aren’t any better” San said, 

“Should we put it to the test?” Wooyoung challenged, San opened his mouth but something dripped onto his forehead, distracting him. They glanced up, blinking as rain began to fall around them, a few stray drops hitting them in the face. 

“We should go” San said, Wooyoung moved faster, taking San’s hand and hauling him further down the stream. “Where are we going?” he asked, hurrying after Wooyoung. 

“There’s a shack by the communication tower, and as lovely as it would be to go back to the inn, I want you to myself for a minute” Wooyoung explained, 

“Our first time is going to be in a shack?” San questioned, the rain was beginning to fall heavily. 

“Does it matter if I’m going to make you cum so hard you won’t know your name?” Wooyoung asked, San stumbled and then righted himself to keep going. 

“Not at all” he said, voice a few pitches higher. Wooyoung grinned, he had seen the shack before when he would wander around with Yeosang. He knew it was there and he knew it was empty except for some old jars and tarps. 

They reached the shack in the nick of time, sort of. They were definitely soaked by the time they reached the little shack. But the moment Wooyoung pushed the door open, San jumped him. Literally. 

San flew at Wooyoung, knocking him onto his back and descending on him, lips and teeth making their way up Wooyoung’s throat to his lips. 

“Hah, what was that about fast?” Wooyoung panted as San peeled his shirt off, slapping Wooyoung in the face with the wet fabric before letting it fall to the side. 

“Shut up, you’re the one that promised me good sex” San said, as shameless as ever. Wooyoung let his hands wander up San’s torso, admiring the muscle and chilly skin. Wooyoung had gotten his fair share of peaks at San’s body, but being able to really touch him was something else. 

San wasn’t as sensitive as Yeosang or even himself, but when Wooyoung rubbed at his nipples his hips jerked and Wooyoung groaned. 

“You-you know, it might be easier if- ah!” Wooyoung jolted as San shoved his hands into his pants, taking a handful of Wooyoung’s hardening dick. 

“What was that?” San asked, stroking him with a satisfied grin. Wooyoung huffed, practically drooling at the feeling of San’s palm dragging up his shaft. 

“How do they put up with you? You’re so impatient” Wooyoung shivered, “I was going to say, it might be easier if you fucked me. We don’t have any lube” he finished, San leaned down, hand still in Wooyoung’s pants. 

“Is Wooyoungie a bottom?” San purred, Wooyoung rolled his eyes. 

“I can give just as good as I can take, Sannie” he said, San’s gaze darkened as he shifted, sliding his legs from Wooyoung’s hips and perching between his knees. Then he gripped each of Wooyoung’s thighs and with a harsh push shoved them up, brushing his nose against Wooyoung’s as he grinded his hard cock against Wooyoung’s ass. 

“I hope, for your sake, you’re right” San said smoothly, voice low. Wooyoung felt himself dampen, slick suddenly drooling from his hole at the look in San’s eyes. 

“You and me both” Wooyoung said, San’s grin set off all sorts of warning signs. But the moment San kissed him, licking into his mouth and pulling his pants off, Wooyoung was lost. 

Yeosang was a gentle lover, even when he topped Wooyoung was usually in charge. Which Wooyoung didn’t mind at all, in fact, he almost preferred it that way. He enjoyed watching Yeosang lose his mind, whether it was buried in Wooyoung or having Wooyoung buried in him. The only time Wooyoung ever submitted had been when Jongho was around. Which, again, Wooyoung didn’t mind at all. It was nice, every so often, to be plowed by a frustrated or needy Jongho. However this, San in himself, was an entirely different experience. 

Wooyoung had never been denied the way San was denying him right now. 

They were both free of their clothes and Wooyoung was dying. San was between his legs, eating him out and gripping his cock tightly. He had come close too many times to count, but each time Wooyoung began to tremble, San would pull back or tighten his hold. By maybe the fifth time Wooyoung’s eyes began to fill with tears, full body trembling as he kicked his left leg a bit. 

“S- hah- Sannie, please” Wooyoung moaned, back arching as San sucked on his rim before fucking back into him with his tongue. “Ah- San-Sannie” Wooyoung tried to fuck himself on San’s tongue, orgasm fast approaching once more. And just like all the times before, San pulled his tongue free and sat up. Wooyoung made a broken noise, cock twitching pathetically and drooling precum. 

“I thought you could take as well as you can give, Wooyoungie?” San asked, lips red and covered in spit. Wooyoung could see the slick glistening on his chin, 

“Sannie” Wooyoung whimpered, “please” San leaned over him, sliding a hand beneath Wooyoung’s head and kissing him. All tongue and hot air between them. Wooyoung could taste himself on San’s tongue, it made his stomach twist up in the best way. 

“Tell me what you want, Wooyoungie, you’ve been good” San said, hovering over him and licking his lips. Wooyoung was practically boneless as it was, 

“Fuck me like you mean it” Wooyoung said, mustering a grin. San’s gaze flashed, 

“You mean fuck you like a slut? Begging with your legs wide open like this?” San reached down, plunging two fingers into Wooyoung and fucking him relentlessly with them. Wooyoung felt electricity lance up his spine, pleasure tingling on the edge of pain as he writhed on San’s fingers. “Don’t worry, I’m a slut too Wooyoungie. You should have seen me the other night, I almost made Seonghwa-hyung fuck me dry I wanted it so bad” San said, Wooyoung made a wounded noise. The very idea nearly sent Wooyoung over the edge. San must have felt it, when Wooyoung clenched around his fingers, because he pulled them out immediately. Wooyoung whined, the tears falling finally. 

“Sannie, why-” 

“Shush, shush, don’t worry” San turned Wooyoung over onto his stomach, hiking his hips a bit. Wooyoung whimpered when his cock brushed the wood, but was soon distracted by San. He pressed the head of his cock against Wooyoung’s hole but didn’t push in, “it’s lucky that we’re so far out here” San said, Wooyoung peered over his shoulders, adjusting his elbows a bit. 

“Why-” with a harsh pull on Wooyoung’s hips and a snap of his own, San fucked into him. Wooyoung made a high pitched noise as he was stretched harshly around San, entire body locking up for a moment before melting with a hard shudder. 

“That’s why” San said, huffing a bit as he began fucking Wooyoung with wild abandon. Wooyoung could nothing more than cry out and scramble to hold onto something, anything that could keep him from falling apart. He wasn’t so lucky, however, because San laid himself across Wooyoung’s back and began to rut into him hard. San’s hips barely parted from Wooyoung’s, which kept San’s cock not only buried deeply inside of him but also right against Wooyoung’s prostate. It was almost tortuous the way San grinded into him, making Wooyoung’s entire body tremble, mewls and whines escaping him as he tried to get away. 

“F-fuck- fuck, Sannie, fuck” Wooyoung panted, writhing beneath San’s weight. 

“That’s what you asked for, right?” San murmured in his ears, voice rough. “You wanted me to fuck you like I mean it, like a slut” he snapped his hips hard and Wooyoung cried out, 

“Gonna cum-gonna- ah - hah!” Wooyoung could hardly think as San reached between his legs and jerked him off, 

“Wanna cum like this?” San asked, Wooyoung babbled his answer but he supposed San got the message. He let go of Wooyoung’s cock and grabbed hold of his hips, fucking him hard. “Cum for me Wooyoungie, you’re so wet I know you want to” San grunted, Wooyoung was. He could hear how he squelched every time San fucked into him. He could feel slick dripping down his legs. And seconds later, Wooyoung seized up, clenching around San and cumming across the floor boards in hot spurts. 

The noise that left Wooyoung’s mouth was needy and high, body shaking like a leaf as he rode it out. San stayed inside of him, hands flexing on Wooyoung’s hips. And just as Wooyoung began to cum down, San began fucking him again. It was too much, too fast. 

“Wait, Sannie, wait, please” Wooyoung begged, still shaking as overstimulation bit at him, San’s cock driving into him. 

“Almost there, almost” San’s tone had changed, it had become desperate and soft, pleading almost. Wooyoung could hardly lift his head, and the overstimulation was becoming painful. But he peered back at San, sweating and gorgeous. 

“Cum in me Sannie” Wooyoung said, trying his best to tighten up around San. San bit at his lip, a whine building in his throat. 

“C-c...call me..tell me” San huffed, gaze unfocused as his thrusts became sloppy. “S-slut” he whined, Wooyoung felt a thrill run up his spine. So that’s why Sannie was so fond of that word. 

“Sannie likes to be called a slut, huh? Is it because he likes to have a cock in his ass?” Wooyoung asked, San mewled, his grip on Wooyoung’s hips trembling. “I bet you have to have all of the others fuck you before your satisfied, and I bet they have to fill you up with cum too- ah-” San slammed himself into Wooyoung, a broken noise falling from his lips as he came. It was hot and Wooyoung felt full and warm all over.


	18. It's All Shiny and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! And I've got something exciting for you guys! Someone mentioned a few chapters back about doing something like a bio for each of the boys. So I did something along those lines :D!!!!  
> You can find it on my tumblr [here!](https://k-ingless.tumblr.com/post/622111436068601856/ateez-beyond-the-horizon-au-character-profiles-3)  
> I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think! (Of the chapter and the character bios!!)  
> All my love <3

Hongjoong hadn’t been entirely surprised to find Wooyoung and San looking a little disheveled by the time they made it back for dinner that night. They were already in good spirits, but they were practically glowing when Yeosang passed on the good news. 

They had sent Jongho their coordinates, and he’d be there tomorrow. Apparently the new ship had much better wormhole travelling capacities than the Horizon. Hongjoong had been drooling over the prospect on their way back to the village. 

He was excited to get his hands on the ship, but as they settled down to eat Hongjoong felt like he had to make sure of something. 

“So...when Jongho gets here tomorrow, and we finally get out of here, are we...we’re all happy with the plan, right?” Hongjoong asked, everyone except for San looked his way. 

“What was the plan, exactly?” Yunho asked, 

“Well, without the map we can’t find Aether…” Hongjoong murmured, 

“But there is plenty of sky out there, many planets and places to see” Seonghwa hummed, picking at his food. 

“And we’d be together” Wooyoung said, “right?” he met Hongjoong’s gaze, and while it normally made him a little uncomfortable Hongjoong couldn’t help the smile that touched his lips. 

“Of course we would” Hongjoong agreed, 

“Then I don’t mind where we go” Yeosang murmured, peering at the table. 

“Hyung, I think we’ve all been in agreement for a while” Yunho said, Hongjoong nodded.

“Alright...then that’s it, we’ve got a full crew and we’ll be a ragtag bunch of pirates” He said, Seonghwa chuckled. 

“Something like that, yes” he said, Hongjoong’s expression melted into something completely enamored. 

“Aww, Hongjoongie-hyung looks like he’s in love” Wooyoung cooed, Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

“What’re you thinking about, hyung?” Mingi asked, 

“That ship, I can’t wait to get my hands on her” Hongjoong sighed dramatically, San snorted, swallowing the food in his mouth. 

“There’s nothing Hongjoongie-hyung loves more than his ship” he said, shaking his head. Hongjoong made a noise in his throat, if only you knew the half of it…

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Space was not something Jongho had ever taken a real interest in. It was big and mostly empty, dangerous and full of things he never wanted to meet. It figures that it would be Yeosang and Wooyoung that finally got him off-planet. It was always those two driving Jongho up a wall or getting into trouble. Jongho was almost tired of fixing their problems, but even if he wanted to, he didn’t think he’d ever leave them. 

And there, sat in the captain's chairs, staring through the glass out into space, he missed them. Jongho had wondered what they’d been up to in the days that he’s been away. When he returned to Kelan to find that Yeosang and Wooyoung had fled, tried to fake their deaths, and then crashed on some remote planet, Jongho was sure he was going to have a stroke. 

It had been...devastating. Even if they had escaped the authorities, they had crashed. Jongho had to assume the worst. They shouldn’t have survived. And yet...Jongho had received that call and it was like all logic had been thrown out the window. 

And then to find out that Yeosang had somehow developed feelings for those pirates. All of them. Jongho shifted with a heavy sigh, speaking of those pirates…

Jongho pulled the holo screen over, re-opening the files he’d been pouring over. Luckily telecommunication towers had facial recognition. So Jongho had found information on Kim Hongjoong and Jeong Yunho, even Choi San. Though there wasn’t much aside from his many, many discrepancies on Retming. That was enough for Jongho to make his decision, however. The moment they were on planet Jongho would grab Yeosang and Wooyoung, and they’d leave. They couldn’t possibly be thinking straight, to want to stay with people like that. 

A dingy ship captain with a bad temper, a medic who did business in shady places like Omeron, and a thief. Jongho was used to making decisions for his hyungs, this was going to have to be another of those situations. He had to save them from themselves before it was too late. 

Jongho peered at Jeong Yunho’s file once more, surveying his features. Apple cheeks, curled lips, and pale complexion. He was attractive, in fact, so were their counterparts. Maybe that’s why his hyungs weren’t thinking properly. They were distracted. Jongho shook his head, swiping the holo screen aside. It flickered out of existence, leaving Jongho with his thoughts. He rested his head back, trying to get the tension to ease out of his body. He failed, of course, but the thought had been nice. Ah...why did he fall in love with two of the biggest idiots in the galaxy? 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Hongjoong was vibrating, he was so excited. They had left the village early that morning to hike to the only access point on the planet. It was the only place a ship could enter without being torn to shreds like the Horizon had been. 

“Hyung, you’re gonna grind a hole in the ground” San said, grabbing onto Hongjoong’s arm to keep him still. 

“What do you mean? I’m not doing anything” Hongjoong said, 

“You’re literally vibrating” Wooyoung pointed out, Hongjoong huffed. 

“Look, I didn’t get to properly mourn the Horizon. This is big for me” he said, 

“Aw, hyung misses his big hunk of metal” San said, Hongjoong swung at him but he was quick enough to slip away, grinning with a twinkle in his eye as he hid behind Mingi. 

“We’re all excited, don’t tease” Seonghwa said, coming over from where he’d been standing with Yeosang and Yunho. 

“No fun” San stuck his tongue out, Seonghwa took Hongjoong’s hand. 

“Will you call this one the Horizon as well?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong had been thinking about it for days. He couldn’t just make a Horizon 2.0. So after careful deliberation, he finally settled on another name. 

“I’m thinking we should call it the Illusion, what do you think?” Hongjoong asked, 

“How interesting” Seonghwa hummed, 

“I like it, sounds mysterious” Wooyoung said, 

“I like it too” Mingi agreed, Hongjoong smiled. 

“Ah, I believe that’s it now” Seonghwa had his head tipped back a bit, Hongjoong followed his gaze and felt his jaw fall open. 

It was...beautiful. 

It was bigger than the Horizon had been, the paint acrylic with silver and glowing blue lining. It was sleek and sexy in a way Hongjoong loved. It passed through the upper atmosphere and then swooped down, setting down on the empty airfield. 

“Hyung, are you gonna cry?” San asked, Hongjoong sniffed loudly, wiping his face. 

“No” he choked, San snickered and Wooyoung giggled. Seonghwa only laid a kiss on his cheek, 

“Let’s see our new home” he said, they all moved toward the ship as the hatch lowered. A figure came down, they were dressed in pants, boots, and a jacket. The same fluffy hair and tanned skin. It was Jongho. Hongjoong was a bit peeved to notice that the man was a few inches taller than Hongjoong himself. 

“Jongho!” Wooyoung went sprinting toward him, Yeosang wasn’t far behind. Wooyoung threw himself into Jongho’s arms, surprisingly enough Jongho had no trouble catching the overexcited man. He held Wooyoung tightly, eyes closing for a moment, as if savoring the moment. 

“It’s so good to see you” Yeosang breathed, eyes teary as he moved in for a hug of his own. However, once Jongho let go of Wooyoung he gave him a light shove up the hatch. 

“It’s good to see you too hyung, and I’m really sorry about this” Jongho said, Hongjoong’s gaze narrowed as Jongho’s eyes began to burn bright and blue. 

“Jongho, don’t-” a few things happened within a span of seconds. 

Jongho’s skin crawled, turning silver and metallic. Hongjoong reached for his gun. And Seonghwa threw a hand out, the shadows bending toward Jongho. However, Jongho didn’t make a move toward them, he only lifted a foot and slammed it to the ground. Hongjoong choked on air as the ground shattered, rearing in a wave of debris and stone. 

“Move!” Hongjoong boomed, grabbing Seonghwa by the arm just as they were slammed by the wave of earth. Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut, grappling his arms around Seonghwa as they were thrown. 

When the ground scattered around them in chunks Hongjoong turned over, biting back a groan at the new bruises he’d have. He sat up, arms caging Seonghwa. He looked around, searching for the others. The space around the ship was in ruin, a crater now between them and the ship. Hongjoong spotted Yunho a few feet away, unconscious and sprawled. Mingi was nearby, groaning as he sat up and rubbed at his face. San was nowhere in sight, Hongjoong’s anxiety spiked. 

“Shit” he muttered, glancing down at Seonghwa who seemed more or less unhurt. They were both a little banged up and really dusty. 

“There must be some kind of mistake” Seonghwa grunted as he sat up, brushing dirt from his face. Hongjoong looked toward the ship, Wooyoung was yelling and Jongho was dragging him up the hatch by the back of the shirt. 

“I don’t know what that was about, but we need to get on that ship” Hongjoong said, 

“I’ll-” just before Seonghwa could finish his thought the ship made a noise, the engine was revving as if it was going to take off. But the hatch was open. Jongho, Wooyoung, and Yeosang were still standing on it. Despite that, though, the ship trembled and lifted off the ground. Hongjoong got to his feet beside Seonghwa, watching in confusion and mild worry as the ship teetered. Wooyoung screamed again, Yeosang joining him this time. They went tumbling off the hatch, Jongho held on, his skin still the color of metal. 

No AI would be able to disobey an order, the only way a ship would take off with an open hatch was if...

“Someone’s steering the ship” Hongjoong said, squinting a bit. 

“I’ll go inside, get the others somewhere safe” Seonghwa said, already melting into the ground and zipping off within the shadows. Hongjoong muttered another curse and ran toward Yunho first. He realized once more that San was nowhere to be seen. He knelt beside Yunho, and then it clicked...San was on the ship. 

Seonghwa didn’t have time to worry about Jongho, who still clung to the ship hatch for dear life as the ship rose higher and higher. He slid up the hatch and into the docking room, through the closest door, down a long hall, and out into a sort of common space. He didn’t have a clue where the navigation room would be here, so he moved as fast he could through a few doors until he stumbled upon it. 

In the captain’s seat was a very anxious San. Seonghwa materialized, 

“San, what are you doing?” he asked, rushing toward him. San’s eyes were blown wide, his complexion a bit pale. 

“I have- I honestly have no clue hyung, I just- I just thought, we couldn’t let him take Wooyoung and Yeosang and just leave. We need the ship, and that’s kidnapping. It’s kidnapping, right, hyung? Wow, I’m really sweaty” San was speaking a mile a minute, gaze a bit unfocused. Seonghwa took San hands from the holo panel beneath them, and the moment he did an alarm blared. 

“Captain, would you like me to engage autopilot?” an unfamiliar voice spoke over the room, San clung to Seonghwa the moment he was free. 

“Park- er, dock the ship, please” Seonghwa attempted, 

“Docking” the AI said, the alarm stopped and Seonghwa could feel the ship descending. A glance at the viewing glass confirmed his suspicion. 

“What are we gonna do about metal-man, out there?” San asked, still appearing like a startled lemur where he was attached to Seonghwa’s side. 

“I’ll do what I can, but please, never try to steal a ship ever again” Seonghwa said, 

“Promise!” San squeaked, Seonghwa was forced to peel San from his side. 

They left the navigation room and found a standoff happening on the ground, Seonghwa stayed back with San. Becoming the only thing between Jongho and the ship. 

Hongjoong stood with a hand on his pistol, Mingi and Yunho at his back. And between them were Yeosang and Wooyoung, 

“Hyung, staying with them will not end well” Jongho said, 

“You don’t know them like we do” Wooyoung said, tears streaming down his face and his words thickening. “Please, Jongho, don’t do this to us” he pleaded, 

“How can you expect something like this to work? I’m trying to help you” Jongho said, teeth gritted and eyes still burning and blue. Seonghwa stepped forward, ready to intervene. It was his job at the eldest. Even if Hongjoong was so certain their safety was his job Seonghwa was responsible too. However, the moment he moved someone else did too.  
Mingi ran past Hongjoong, ignoring Yunho and Hongjoong’s shout of warning. Mingi ran and he stumbled to a stop only when he was mere feet from Jongho, who was still turned to real metal and very dangerous. Seonghwa was on edge, but he waited, he watched Mingi as he opened his mouth. He was struggling to find the words, his eyes teary. Seonghwa could see the crackling of flames in his throat, he was terrified. 

“We- we love them” Mingi finally croaked, smoke curling from the corners of his mouth. “I was born in- in a cage. I didn’t have friends or family, or people to love. I know it’s important to keep them when you have them” he yelled, fists trembling at his sides. “And I...and I’m scared to fight, I’m scared of everyone and everything and I...but when I’m with them, I’m not so scared” he swallowed, shifting his weight and leveling a steady gaze on Jongho. “So if you wanna take them, I’ll stop you. No matter what” he said, Seonghwa was startled. Mingi was tall, he was descended from a people made to fight, and yet he’d always been too scared of his own shadow to do such a thing. He’d been beaten into submission by everyone he’s ever met. But there he stood, cheeks full of smoke and eyes full of resolve. Seonghwa felt pride swell within him, but he kept his guard up because Jongho still hadn’t lowered his defenses. 

“And what if you stop loving them?” Jongho asked, Mingi frowned deeply. 

“I’d never” he said, with such certainty Seonghwa could have cried. 

“So, you can love, what, six people the same way for the rest of your life?” Jongho asked, nearly scoffing. 

“Love isn’t like water or food, you don’t just run out one day. You always have it. That’s what my mom told me” Mingi said, 

“Yeah!” San cheered, Jongho turned a startling glare on them. Seonghwa bristled, letting San duck behind him. 

“I understand you may be protective of Yeosang and Wooyoung, but they’ve made their decision to be with us. Seeing as how we’ve accepted them just the same as San or Mingi, I can assure you that threatening to take them from us will not end well for you” Seonghwa spoke shortly but calmly, Jongho surveyed him for a moment. 

“I’ve watched Wooyoung-hyung get his heart broken a dozen times in his life, I’ve listened to Yeosang-hyung cry his heart out hundreds of times” he said, “I won’t let anything hurt them. So I can’t let them go with you, because if they fall in love, then they won’t see any danger coming their way. I have to protect them from what they won’t see” his gaze lowered, Seonghwa let go of a soft breath and approached him. Jongho didn’t make any move, only lifted his gaze once Seonghwa was less than a foot away. 

“If you take this ship and them, and leave. Yes, you will have diverted a possible disaster. A disaster which is far less likely to happen if you were to leave them and stay. But, if you choose to take your first option they will resent you for the rest of their lives. They will never forgive for what you have taken from them” Seonghwa said, a cold truth in his gaze. And Seonghwa could tell, Jongho had seen it there. He looked away, peering at Yeosang and Wooyoung where they stood just behind Mingi still. 

“Jongho...we love you, but we don’t you need to save us all the time” Yeosang said, 

“Yeah, why can’t you stop being such an adult all the time?” Wooyoung complained, nasally and still teary eyed. Jongho scoffed, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. 

“Because someone has to be” he said, 

“You may find there are more adults among us than you think” Seonghwa said, Jongho glanced back at him. And then he sighed heavily, his eyes began to darken. His skin shivered, the metal fading back into tan skin. 

“For your sake, I hope that’s true” he said, 

“It is, and while we may have an understanding, I hope you also understand that I meant what I said. I will put their safety above your life” Seonghwa said, Jongho’s gaze didn’t waver. 

“I don’t pull my punches, hyung” he said the word sarcastically, but glanced away before Seonghwa could see the relief in his eyes. 

“So are we good? No more fighting?” San asked, 

“I believe so” Seonghwa reassured him, everyone moved toward the ship cautiously. And once they were on board, Mingi went to San, breaking down. 

“That was awful, I never want to do it again” Mingi sobbed, San soothed a hand down his back. 

“You were super brave Mingi, it was cool” he said, 

“It was terrifying” Mingi complained, choked up. The hatch began to close up behind them, Hongjoong joined Seonghwa by the door to the main hall. 

“That wasn’t how I expected this to go at all” Hongjoong said, folding his arms. 

“No one expected it” Seonghwa said, 

“Do you think we’ll be okay like this? Jongho really doesn’t trust us, so much so that he’s willing to attack us” Hongjoong murmured, peering at the man in question from the corner of his eye. He was being crowded by Wooyoung and Yeosang, both of which were scolding him it seemed. Though the soft smile Jongho wore wouldn’t have convinced you they were saying anything but good things. 

“I believe his priorities are straight now, he only wants what’s best for those two” Seonghwa said, 

“Yeah, I get that” Hongjoong sighed, “do me a favor, if I ever get that crazy, just punch me in the face” he said, Seonghwa laughed under his breath. 

“Of course” he said, 

“Can we check out the ship!?” San asked loudly, 

“It’s ours, isn’t it?” Hongjoong said, San cheered and pulled Mingi toward the door. Seonghwa offered his elbow to Hongjoong, 

“Shall we?” he said, Hongjoong slipped his arm into Seonghwa’s. 

“I thought you’d never ask” he said, and off they went. 

The new ship was bigger than the Horizon, with a lot more rooms. 

There was a whole medic wing, a common room with actual couches, a kitchen. Below decks alongside the docking room was a lot of storage. Above the middle deck were four bedrooms and a single bathroom. There was plenty of furniture through the place as well. It was all in a very modern design. And the navigation room, Hongjoong was in love all over again. 

He spent the better half of the last hour installing Aurora and testing out all the controls. There were so many features, it would take Hongjoong days to play with them all. But for now, he got Aurora up and running then retired to the common space with the others. 

“I can’t wait to take a real shower” Wooyoung was sprawled on one of the couches, San beside him. Everyone was done mulling around, still discovering parts of the ship. So now they were all in the common space, at least, everyone but Jongho was. He had disappeared to the navigation room after Hongjoong had vacated the space. Aurora was now in the ship's main frame so Jongho wouldn't be able to high jack the ship even if he wanted to. 

“What are you planning to wear when you get out? We don’t have any clothes” San said, 

“I could just walk around-” 

“No” Hongjoong cut him off, Wooyoung pouted 

“We’ll figure out the clothing situation later, for now, shouldn’t we figure out where we’re headed?” Seonghwha asked, 

“There are plenty of planets out there to explore” Yunho said, Hongjoong listened as they began chiming in with places and possibilities. And despite all the exciting prospects, he couldn’t help but feel a bit dejected. He had been so close, for the first time in a long time, he’d been close to Aether. And now it was gone, ripped away from him in the blink of an eye. But he supposed there was no use crying over spilled milk. So he kept listening, 

“Isn’t there still a chance we can find Aether?” It was Wooyoung that said it, but everyone looked at Hongjoong. 

“Ah, um...well, I’m not...sure. Before all this, I would just kind of float around until I heard something. That map was the biggest thing I’d heard in five years” Hongjoong shrugged, and it was true. Hongjoong had flown those skies endlessly, he never actively looked for Aether. He always figured there was no point in wasting energy looking for something that may not even exist. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help but feel this is my fault” Yeosang said, brow pinched. 

“It’s not, if anything it’s mine” Wooyoung sighed, “if I hadn’t come up with that stupid plan-” 

“It’s in the past now” Hongjoong stopped him, “this is where we are now, so let’s think of a direction, alright?” he said, Wooyoung seemed a bit conflicted but he nodded. 

“Oh, what if-” 

“I have the map” Hongjoong jolted with a curse at the voice behind them, Jongho had made an appearance finally. Silent and ghost like, but an appearance nonetheless. 

“What?” Wooyoung sat up, 

“The map, Yeosang-hyung had me hold onto it when he put it out that he was selling it” Jongho explained, “I still have it” he said, Hongjoong felt his hopes rise. 

“Where is it?” he asked, Jongho reached into his jacket and pulled out a yellowed envelope. He flicked it toward them, Hongjoong snatched it out of the air. He scooted forward in his seat, gripping it between two hands. “Is this really it?” he asked in a murmur, 

“It is, I can’t believe you still had this in your possession” Yeosang said, awed. 

“You asked me to hold onto it, so I did” Jongho said, Yeosang peered at him with something akin to affection. Hongjoong wasn’t paying that much attention to them, though. He could feel his palms sweating, so he opened the envelope before he left sweat prints on it. 

The paper inside was parchment, ancient, yellow, and cracked. Hongjoong slid it free of the envelope very carefully, he laid it on the coffee table between them. He unfolded it gently, spreading it out and laying it flat before them. 

“So, what language is it in?” Yunho asked, everyone leaning in with curiosity clearly written on their faces. Hongjoong peered at it, it was a map of the stars with dots and planets, writing in...in…

“It’s plain ancient Earthen” Hongjoong deadpanned, 

“What?” San said, 

“English, how could no one figure this out?” Hongjoong muttered, reading the directions. South and North, East and West. All in plain English, the oldest form of it. 

“What are you talking about? It’s all scribbles” Wooyoung said, 

“How is that possibly ancient Earthen?” Yeosang asked, brow furrowed. 

“It’s Earthen, plain as day” Hongjoong said, gesturing at the map. “‘Take the roundabout on the Blevarian Road, pass Orion’s cousin Sorsician’” he read it out loud, 

“I had a dozen translators try to read that map” Yeosang said, dumbfounded. 

“Is it magic?” Mingi asked,

“Might as well be” San said, 

“It isn’t magic, it just might be a mistake” Hongjoong said, 

“Hongjoong-ah, is it possible that it’s written in a specific dialect?” Seonghwa asked, 

“Maybe, the more I read it though….it just seems like a whole lot of riddles written in the really old English my parents taught me” Hongjoong said, he tapped his holo-cuff and began writing the translation out in Omegan. 

“Maybe it’s fate” Yunho said, maybe…

By the time Hongjoong had it all written out they were enthralled with the story it told. 

“All of these places, they’re made up, aren’t they?” San asked, 

“I’m not so sure about that” Yeosang murmured, the map described eight places. Each of which hid a talisman required to get through the gates of Aether. 

“The place of shadows sounds awfully familiar” Yunho said, glancing at Seonghwa a bit nervously. Seonghwa, though his gaze seemed a bit far away, nodded. 

“It’s speaking of the Isle of Shadows” he confirmed, 

“Do you think the den of the dragons is-” 

“Draconus” Mingi said, the first thing he’d said since settling in with the rest of them. He looked a bit troubled at the realization, 

“It’s gotta be” San agreed, 

“So each of these places, they correlate with-” 

“Each of us” Hongjoong finished Yunho’s thought, 

“That’s impossible” Wooyoung said, 

“Think about it, the place where shadows dwell, the den of dragons, the place of the unseen” San went on, “it’s Ciceria, there’s no other breed of person that can camouflage the way Cicerians can” he threw his hands out, as if to prove his point. 

“If we’re following this train of thinking, then the home of music would be Thalia” Hongjoong went on, reading through his translation again. “The Kingdoms of Prosperity-” 

“Alkaria and Selkaria” Seonghwa filled in, 

“The house of warriors could be any planet, though” Wooyoung said, Hongjoong glanced at Jongho. 

“The translation for this one is loose, like it wasn’t meant to be there at first. But it could also be considered the house of ore, like metal” Hongjoong explained, Jongho met his gaze and then shifted on his feet. 

“The Kasaranite people were originally from Kasaran, but it was destroyed a long time ago” Jongho said, he acted as if he weren’t interested but Hongjoong could see the gleam of curiosity in his eyes. 

“So that one’s Jongho, what about yours?” Yunho asked, Hongjoong referred back to the translation. 

“And the place where they all grew from, the dirt” he finished, “Earth” he said, it was like it was meant for them. All great empires, most of which have fallen. “‘In each of these wonders lies a talisman, good for passage into Aether but only for a descendent of its blood’” Hongjoong read, already digging into his pocket. He produced his father’s compass, “I have mine” he casted a glance around at each of them, 

“We’ve all had very meager belongings” Seonghwa murmured, 

“Plus, Ciceria, the Isle of Shadows, and Kasaran were destroyed. There’s nothing left” San pointed out, 

“Read me that part again, hyung” Yunho said, Hongjoong repeated the verse. “Do you think that maybe we could be talismans? It mentions blood, we’re all descended from each of those peoples. And for a few of us, we're all that's left” Yunho suggested, it was a possibility. But if that was the case, why was Hongjoong the only one with a real, physical talisman? He kept reading through the translation, hoping the answer would come to him. 

“‘At their center is the place of dreams’” Hongjoong murmured, “there’s gotta be something else” he said, a bit frustrated as he kept reading. 

“Hongjoong, may I see your compass?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong glanced at him. 

“Sure” he said, handing it over. Seonghwa turned it over in his hands, making a soft and curious noise. He picked at the side of it, trying to pry it open. “It’s sticky, I don’t even know if it’ll open now” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa tightened his grip on the top and bottom of the compass. With a small grunt it popped open, “or maybe it will” Hongjoong murmured, a bit impressed by his boyfriend’s strength. 

“Perhaps the blood is meant to go here” Seonghwa showed them the inside of the compass, pointing at a small recess in the side of it. Sure enough there were eight divots within it. 

“It’s worth a try” San said, Hongjoong didn’t like the idea of having to clean blood out of his compass. But they had nothing else to try. 

“I saw syringes in the medic wing, I’ll get them” Yunho said, standing to retrieve the medical tools. Hongjoong glanced at Jongho, 

“I know you aren’t on board with...well, any of this. But fate had other plans I guess” Hongjoong began, “so we’ll behave and do our best to get along, I don’t think it’s unfair to ask the same of you” he said, Jongho didn’t seem all that pleased but he nodded. 

“I know where my loyalties lie” he said, 

“And I believe it’s with us” Yeosang piped up, “so I’ll ask this once and only once, please just try to get along with them. We are...well, I am very taken with them. And I’d like to consider them my...my boyfriends” it took seconds for Yeosang’s face to begin turning red, “so please, for my sake” he murmured, 

“As I said, I know where my loyalties lie” Jongho said quietly, avoiding anyone’s gaze. Yeosang sighed, seemingly defeated. 

Yunho returned not too long after silence fell, they all got in line to get poked. Hongjoong stood, taking the compass from Seonghwa. 

“Let’s hope this does something” Hongjoong sighed, Yunho started with himself. He rolled his sleeve up and tied some rubber around his upper arm. With a well aimed poke he drew some blood. 

Hongjoong wasn’t squeamish, but there was something unsettling about watching the blood come out of him into a little glass tube. Hongjoong swallowed dryly, holding the compass out. Yunho cupped Hongjoong’s hands to steady him, with held breath Yunho stuck the syringe into one of the small indentations. The more Hongjoong looked at them the more he felt like he’d never seen them there before. Yunho pressed the plunger and Hongjoong watched the blood dribble into the space, filling it. Just before he overfilled it he pulled the syringe back and clicked the compass shut. They waited, they watched, and...nothing happened. 

“Back to the drawing board, I guess” San sighed, 

“Maybe we have to put the blood on the map” Wooyoung suggested, 

“Ew” San murmured, Hongjoong was ignoring them. Because something was...wrong. He turned the compass in his hands slowly, and he noticed something. The little arrow, it moved. 

“Wait” Hongjoong said, turning the compass some more. Making sure he wasn’t just seeing things. “It’s moving” he said, shocked. 

“I thought compasses were supposed to do that” Wooyoung said, 

“Not this one, this thing hasn’t moved in decades. Even my grandfather said it wasn’t fixable. It just wasn’t meant to move” Hongjoong tilted the compass, watching the little arrow tremble just a bit. More than Hongjoong had ever seen it do. 

“We should keep adding to it” Yeosang said, 

“Let’s try it” Hongjoong agreed, forcing the compass back open. And this time, there was no blood in it. “What- it’s gone” Hongjoong showed them the space where the blood had been, in its place was a small carving. 

“What’s it say?” Mingi asked, 

“It’s a Thalian symbol” Yunho answered, head cocked as he peered at it. “It’s an old medical symbol, it means hope” he explained, 

“Did anyone just get goosebumps? I have goosebumps” San said, 

“Yunho, please do mine next” Seonghwa said, pushing his sleeve up and offering his arm. Yunho nodded, prepping another syringe for Seonghwa. 

They repeated the process, Hongjoong holding the compass open for Yunho as he put the blood into it. Hongjoong closed it and watched the arrow, turning the compass periodically until he moved just a little further than before. It was working. 

“This is insane” Wooyoung said, it was, but it was working. That’s all that mattered. Hongjoong popped the compass open, finding it empty once again. He showed them the new symbol beside Yunho’s, 

“Do you know what it means?” Yeosang asked, peering at Seonghwa. Seonghwa who’s smile was melancholy and soft,

“I do...it means patience, but it’s an archaic dialect. The one my mother taught me as a child, I hardly remember it now. But that symbol, I don’t think I’ll ever forget it” Seonghwa said, voice quieting. 

“This is working, we need to keep going” Hongjoong said, and so they did. They each went, and each symbol meant something different. 

San’s meant compassion, Mingi’s was the draconian symbol for love. Yeosang’s was honesty and Wooyoung’s was courage. It took some persuasion to get Jongho to let Yunho take blood, but he relented after only a bit of prompting from Yeosang and Wooyoung. And when his blood was added his symbol came up in plain Omegan, strength. Finally, Hongjoong’s was added. Unity. Written in very small Earthen. 

Hongjoong snapped the compass shut, watching the arrows spin back and forth. Searching for something. Everyone watched, breath held. And then the arrows began to slow before settling in one direction. Hongjoong turned, taking a few paces to make sure they hadn’t just seized again. Sure enough, they moved, staying pointed in the same direction.

“This is it, we have to follow it” Hongjoong breathed, 

“How are we supposed to follow a compass through space?” Wooyoung asked, 

“There’s gotta be a way” San insisted, Hongjoong was thinking, because realistically the compass was a very old piece of technology. If you could even call it that. The navigation system used to fly the ship wouldn’t be able to follow it. 

“There’s a way” Jongho spoke up, still looming by the navigation room door. They all glanced his way, “if you put a triangulator on the arrow tip, then put the two others on the North and East points of the ship. Then have your AI follow the reverse focal point” he explained, Hongjoong’s lips parted. 

“That was a whole lot of science I didn’t understand” San murmured, 

“That could work” Hongjoong said, excitement running through him as he vaulted over the back of the couch. 

“We can really find it that way?” Yunho asked, following them to the navigation room. 

“It’s possible” Hongjoong said, they filed into the room and got to work right away. Jongho didn’t say much, only began pulling what they needed from a metal cabinet on the far side of the room. Hongjoong knew they could pull what they needed from the other navigation seats, he just didn’t know they had what they needed in excess. 

It wasn’t hard to put together the triangulation devices, the hard part was placing them on the outside of the ship and placing the compass in a place that it wouldn’t be disturbed. If they were even in a centimeter off they’d never get to where they needed to be. 

The look of determination on Hongjoong’s face was enough to keep the others out of their way. The sun on the planet was down by the time Hongjoong was knelt in the navigation room, adjusting the direction of the compass on a short pedestal they’d made out of extra sheet metal and goriffan glue. 

“To the left” Jongho coached from over Hongjoong’s shoulder, 

“Try moving the whole thing over a half inch, they’re almost lined up” Yunho instructed over Hongjoong’s other shoulder, Hongjoong did as he said and finally after hours of toying the triangulator lit up. Twin beams of glowing green light shot from the point of the compass, lining up with the two they had placed outside the ship. 

“Hah! Aurora, follow the reversed focal point of triangulator 43342” Hongjoong instructed, 

“Sure thing captain” Aurora chirped, a holo screen appeared in the ‘v’ of the beams. It blipped a few times, Hongjoong held his breath. Yunho and Jongho leaned closer, waiting.  
It blipped again, and then a map appeared. 

“Focal point found, coordinates unknown. Would you like me to follow the trajectory, captain?” Aurora asked, Hongjoong cheered, Yunho joining him. Jongho even laughed, delighted his idea worked. 

“Yes, yes, follow it” Hongjoong commanded, 

“Following triangulation trajectory, coordinates unknown” Aurora said, “prepare for liftoff” she instructed, Hongjoong was vibrating again. 

“I can’t believe it, after all of this time” he laughed, incredulous. 

“We heard screaming, I assume you got it to work or someone got stabbed” Wooyoung said, the others entering just behind him. 

“It works” Hongjoong rectified, his grin blinding as he faced them. San stumbled a step, 

“Holy crap, I’ve never seen you look so happy” he said, staring at Hongjoong unabashedly. 

“He’s fulfilling a lifelong dream, of course he’s happy” Wooyoung said, Seonghwa approached Hongjoong.

“Hyung’s eyes are already pretty big, now they’re kinda like saucers” Mingi commented idly, 

“I’m very happy for you, Hongjoong-ah” Seonghwa said softly, taking Hongjoong’s hands. Hongjoong pulled them away, though. He grabbed Seonghwa by the face, kissing him deeply. 

“Thank you” Hongjoong said, positively giddy. 

“I believe this may call for a celebration” Yeosang said, 

“We don’t have anything on board, do we?” San turned a curious glance on Jongho, who only shook his head in answer. San deflated, “didn’t think so” he said, 

“Well, we have a fully functioning ship, and I believe Jongho has most of my funds” Yeosang glanced at Jongho, who nodded. “There must be a planet nearby with a bar and perhaps a clothing store” Yeosang said, 

“Shopping and drinks!” Wooyoung cheered, Hongjoong was hesitant. Seonghwa took his hand, 

“We’ll need to stop off for necessities anyway, we may as well enjoy ourselves for a night” he said, Hongjoong let go of a soft breath. 

It was there, at his fingertips. He finally had his answer. So yeah, maybe he could enjoy himself for one night. 

“Alright then, settle in” Hongjoong said, letting go of Seonghwa’s hand to approach his new captain’s seat. He dropped himself into the seat and ran his hands down the arm rests with a smile. He liked this. “Aurora, find us the closest governed planet” Hongjoong said, 

“Searching!” Aurora chimed, everyone else settled into one of the many seats in the navigation room. “Closest planet under a galactic government is Dolbem, classified under an Omegan government” she said, 

“Take us there” Hongjoong said, 

“Changing course” Aurora chirped, “hyper jump imminent, fifteen seconds. Please take proper precautions” she warned, the Horizon could never make a jump so soon after takeoff. Hongjoong really liked this. 

Dolbem was a basic city planet, with its own downtown and shopping district. However, it also had basic security. So before they entered its atmosphere they would have to hide Mingi and San. 

“What are we going to do once we’re on planet?” Yunho asked, 

“Well, we could leave Mingi on ship but...I want him to be able to go places, it isn’t fair to keep him cooped up here all the time” Hongjoong said, 

“Yes, but he doesn’t have any galactic identification” Yeosang said, 

“Aren’t you and Wooyoung technically wanted or something?” San asked, 

“Stars above, we haven’t even taken into account the chaos we left behind” Yeosang murmured, 

“Your father isn’t looking for you” Jongho butted in, “I was waiting to speak to you privately about it, but he made a public statement after the stunt you pulled at the party last month” he explained, 

“What did he say?” Yeosang asked, 

“If you survived the crash, then you’ve been disowned entirely. To prove that he’s not as awful as he is he’s decided to drop all searches for you and Wooyoung-hyung too” Jongho explained, Yeosang’s expression pinched. 

“I see…” he murmured, Wooyoung put a hand on Yeosang’s arm. 

“On the bright side, you aren’t wanted” San said, a bit sheepish. 

“On the not so bright side, Yeosang has no claim to any of his father’s fortune or name” Jongho said sharply, “I was able to drain all of your offshore accounts, though. You’ll have enough money to survive a lifetime if you wanted to” he said, turning a softer tone on Yeosang. 

“This isn’t just for me anymore” Yeosang said quietly, lifting his gaze and letting it flit between each of them. “I can’t think for just myself anymore” he said, 

“Hyung, you can’t-” 

“I can” Yeosang said, “and I will” he said firmly, Hongjoong ignored the way his heart turned over a bit. “Whatever we need, I can supply some funds for the time being” he said, 

“So what do we do now?” Yunho asked, Hongjoong thought about it. They needed identification for Mingi and Seonghwa, plus a new slate for San. Hongjoong could ask Hwanwoong where he could get some fake IDs, he always knew where to get things like that. 

“Aurora, call Hwanwoong” Hongjoong said, 

“Calling Hwanwoong, cat emoticon” Aurora chimed, 

“Who’s Hwanwoong?” Yeosang asked, 

“A friend of Hongjoong-hyung’s” Yunho answered, a holo-screen blipped into existence at the front of the navigation room. It rang a few times and then it was answered, Hwanwoong’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Hongjoong-ah! What, you miss me already?” Hwanwoong grinned, 

“Not on your life” Hongjoong snorted, “I need a favor, do you know where I can get a few fake IDs?” he asked, Hwanwoong hummed. 

“Well, my old guy got picked up a few weeks ago. I only found out because I called to let him know I wouldn’t be needing anymore work” he went on, “but if you can get your hands on any old IDs I can send you the recoding program. Aurora should be able to run it for you” he explained,

“Where would we get a couple of random IDs?” San said, 

“Well...we could always steal them” Yunho murmured, San gasped. 

“You’re rubbing off on him, San” Wooyoung shook his head, 

“That actually may be our only option” Hongjoong said, folding his arms. “We’ll hide you three like last time, set down, and have San and Seonghwa swipe a few IDs. Then we’ll reprogram them. Mingi, Seonghwa, and San will have brand new slates” he explained, 

“That’s a pretty solid plan Joong-ah” Hwanwoong said, there was some chatter behind him. “Ah, I’ve gotta go. I’ll send you the program, good luck!” he said quickly before closing the connection, 

“Alright, let’s settle in and set down” Hongjoong said, they shifted into motion. Seonghwa took Mingi to the corner and swept an arm up, cloaking them in shadows. It was a lot like watching them melt into the wall. Then San disappeared from sight. 

Unlike the time they entered the Selkarian ring they weren’t boarded, just scanned through. So they were soon being directed into a busy air field. 

“We’ll be as quick as we can” Seonghwa said, sweeping the shadows away once they were sure it was safe.

“Incoming message from Hwanwoong cat emoticon” Aurora chirped, 

“Alright, be careful” Hongjoong said, he felt someone tug on his cheeks and slapped at the air, landing a smack on San’s arms. “Quit that” Hongjoong complained, San snickered and seemed to move away. 

“We’ll be back soon hyung” San chirped, still invisible. Seonghwa smiled before melting into the ground, the shadows slinking out of the navigation room along with the sound of San’s steps. 

“And now we wait” Wooyoung sighed, falling into one of the seats nearby. 

“It’ll be nice to go out and feel like things are normal” Yeosang said, 

“You’re dating six of the strangest people in the galaxy, ‘normal’ doesn’t exist for you anymore” Hongjoong said, 

“Worth it” Wooyoung said, kicking his feet idly. Hongjoong smiled a bit, yeah, he thought so too. 

The plan went off without a hitch. Seonghwa and San returned about half an hour later, three ID’s in hand. All belonging to random people they’d hopefully never meet. Hongjoong had Aurora run the program, using the holo-scanner by one of the navigation seats to change the IDs. They had to input the desired information once they were done.  
They decided to keep their names, but they did change a little bit of the background information. Seonghwa was no longer Shadowkin, he was plain old Omegan. Mingi wasn’t Draconian, he was Thalian like Yunho. And San was human, like Hongjoong. 

The real test, however, would be scanning through the gates at the end of the air field. So they grabbed what they needed and left. 

Hongjoong was a little nervous, but he knew it would work. Even if his heart was speeding up the closer they got to the check point. 

“Identification please” a woman in a grey outfit said, Hongjoong went first, offering his ID. She scanned it and it beeped green, he was allowed through. She went through each of them, scanning each ID and getting green lights each time. Then came Seonghwa. She scanned the ID, looking at it as it beeped green, and waved him through. Hongjoong let go of the breath he’d been holding. Mingi and San were passed through as well. 

“Thank the stars” Yunho muttered, walking a little faster than necessary as they left the checkpoint and traveled into the city. 

“I...I kinda wanna go back” Mingi murmured, shoulders pulled in. Yunho took his hand, 

“Don’t worry, we’re all here. Nothing’s gonna happen” he reassured him, Mingi didn’t seem all that convinced. But when San took his other hand he seemed a little more at ease. 

“Let’s find a clothes place first, I need to get out of these dirty old things” Wooyoung said, already searching the shops on the street they were coming onto. 

“That sounds like a good idea” Seonghwa agreed, 

“Oh, there!” San pointed, it was a place called Noss. 

“Good eye Sannie” Wooyoung cheered, and then they were being hauled down the street and into the clothing store. It was a bit chaotic at that point. Everyone split off to find something they liked. Hongjoong ended up with Seonghwa and Yeosang on the far side of the store alongside a few women who were looking at a sale on boots. Even though one of them had tentacles for legs. It was the thought, Hongjoong supposed. 

“What do you think of this?” Seonghwa asked, picking out a black turtleneck with extra long sleeves. 

“I like it” Yeosang said, touching the fabric. “Soft” he murmured, Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong was looking at a silky, black button down. 

“That would look very good on you” Seonghwa said, reaching past Hongjoong to pick up a white version of the shirt Hongjoong was holding. “This one as well” he said, 

“I like the white” Yeosang said, “oh, what about this?” He pulled a shirt off the rack, long sleeved with uneven black and blue stripes. Hongjoong wasn’t a huge fan but Yeosang was beaming, so Hongjoong took it. 

“I’ll get it” he said, Yeosang seemed happy as he went off to look at a rack of sweaters. 

“We should find you a new jacket as well” Seonghwa said, dragging a hand down Hongjoong’s jacket. 

“What’s wrong with my jacket?” he asked, a bit offended. 

“It’s a bit worn, my love” Seonghwa said, turning back to the rack, the clothes they’d already picked over his arm. Hongjoong flushed a bit, there was that word again…

There wasn’t so much panic about it anymore, Hongjoong actually liked to hear it. But he’d never say that. Instead he helped Seonghwa pick him a new jacket. 

It took a while, lots of changing room visits and shouting, but maybe two hours later when the planet’s sun was almost fully down, they left the store with bags of clothes on their arms. Jongho wasn’t carrying anything, though. 

“You didn’t buy any clothes?” Hongjoong asked curiously, he was actually holding San’s bags as well as his own. Mingi was weighed down as well, it seemed. 

“I don’t need Yeosang-hyung to buy me things, I’m not a leech” Jongho said coldly, Hongjoong choked on a laugh. 

“Leech- listen, kid-” 

“Don’t call me that” Jongho snapped, gaze burning as he glared at Hongjoong. Hongjoong didn’t even flinch, 

“Then don’t call me a leech” Hongjoong said, a bit irritably. Jongho blew air out of his cheeks, turning as if to ignore Hongjoong. “Listen, this was Yeosang’s choice, and it’s not like we’re trying to take advantage of him. Trust me, it took a lot just for all of us to get together. We’re not just jumping in recklessly, this took a lot of thought and talking. I’m still working on the whole relationship thing, but I do care about those two. Just as much as the others, so I’d appreciate it if you stopped making such shitty assumptions” he said, 

“What assumptions should I make? I hear from my hyung after weeks of assuming he’s dead just to find out he moved onto five nobodies who don’t know how to tell hunger from love” Jongho snapped, Hongjoong blinked. 

“You think they’ve moved on?” he asked, Jongho turned away again. “Do you know how in love they still are with you? Because I do, I see it in Yeosang’s face when he looks at you, the same with Wooyoung” he said, Jongho didn’t seem entirely convinced. “If you’ve got issues with yourself, fine. But don’t take it out on us, we’re just trying to figure all this out together” Hongjoong shook his head, taking a few extra steps to pass Jongho. He wasn’t sure if his words had gotten through to him, but he hoped it would at least get him to stop being so hostile. 

Since they were supposed to be celebrating they found a restaurant with private booths. That way they could shove all their bags under the table while they drank. Hongjoong couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone and had drinks with anyone. 

Either way, it was nice. And kind of funny. Everyone had a decent tolerance, at least, everyone aside from Seonghwa and Mingi. Hongjoong knew he was a lightweight, and Seonghwa had tried his share of alcohol at Yeosang’s party a while back. But he had never tried to keep up with the absolute monster that was Jeong Yunho and surprisingly enough Wooyoung. They were tossing back drinks like nobody's business, and there was hardly a flush to their faces. Yunho’s ears were red, but that was a given. 

Either way, they weren’t very deep into their cups by the time Seonghwa leaned heavily on Hongjoong and Mingi began hiccuping, his blinks becoming very slow. 

“This is nice” Seonghwa sighed, eyes falling closed and nose burying itself in the hair behind Hongjoong’s ear. 

“Mm” Hongjoong hummed in agreement, “but it’s kind of weird, being normal, going out for drinks” he said, Seonghwa giggled, nipping at Hongjoong’s ear. 

“Yes, but it’s very nice. And we could do other normal couple things when we return to the Illusion” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong really liked the sound of that. 

“Maybe, but we need to sort out the rooms and stuff. Plus, you’ll probably be too drunk to walk let alone fuck” he said, Seonghwa hummed, flicking his tongue against Hongjoong’s earlobe this time. 

“Perhaps you could be the one doing the fucking” Seonghwa suggested, Hongjoong felt his blood pressure drop. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough out of you, time to sober up” Hongjoong took Seonghwa’s cup and replaced it with the basket of fries they’d ordered. Seonghwa sighed, lips pouting as he picked up a fry, inspecting it. 

“Hyung”,' Yeosang was lying fully on the table, peering blearily at Hongjoong. 

“You too? Don’t you know your limits?” Hongjoong asked, pushing Yeosang’s glass further away. San was cackling at something Wooyoung said. 

“Yeah...but I needed courage” Yeosang murmured, 

“For what?” Hongjoong asked, Yeosang peeled his face off the table and leaned forward. He bumped noses with Hongjoong, missing almost entirely as he tried to kiss him. 

“Ah, oh no, I messed it up” Yeosang’s face scrunched up like he was going to cry, 

“Whoa, hey, stop that” Hongjoong said, “look, it’s okay-” Hongjoong kissed Yeosang, “see? All better” he mended, Yeosang sniffed and then blinked owlishly at him. 

“Do it again please,” Yeosang said, practically mumbling. Hongjoong sighed, smiling a bit before laying another kiss on Yeosang’s lips. It was their first, and definitely one to remember. At least, if Yeosang remembered anything that happened that night when he woke up tomorrow. Well, if anything it would be a funny story to tell some other time.  
Yeosang slouched against Hongjoong, seemingly satisfied. Hongjoong glanced across the table, raising a brow at the antics going on. Wooyoung was leaning over backwards, trying to take a lemon wedge from San’s mouth at an awkward angle with his own mouth. Yunho was giggling behind his hand and Jongho...Jongho was nursing a scotch in the corner, silent and bored. 

Before Hongjoong could say anything, though, Mingi was leaning his way. 

“Do you...are you related...wait” Mingi was having trouble formulating any kind of sentence, Hongjoong sipped his fruity drink and listened. “You’re very strong, I’m strong too but like...arm wrestling, who’d win?” Mingi asked, blinking heavily. Jongho raised a brow, 

“Probably me” he said, Mingi began giggling, putting his arm on the table in a limp noodle like manner. 

“Let’s- can we try? I wanna know” he said, still giggling. Jongho shook his head with a sigh, putting his arm on the table and catching Mingi’s hand in his. 

Hongjoong was a little curious, so he kept watching. Mingi was a bit slow to start but he did a count down at least. Jongho’s eyes blazed blue and his arm turned to metal when he did, Mingi didn’t stand a chance in his condition. Jongho won in seconds and Mingi was left a giggling mess. He threw an arm around Jongho’s shoulder, Jongho wrinkled his nose and let his eyes simmer down, his skin turning back to skin. 

“You know I...I grew up in a cage, after my mom died. They always had me in a cage, so I didn’t get to grow up right” Mingi said, words slurring a bit. “But since they found me, I started gaining weight but uh...see, look” Mingi pulled his shirt, exposing his soft stomach. Mingi had in fact gained weight, he looked much healthier now. Maybe he was a little soft in some places, but Hongjoong liked it. “I’m getting fat, lookit” he pouted, Hongjoong was about to intervene, but Jongho did something shocking. He began to turn red, squinting a bit. 

“You’re fine” Jongho murmured, Mingi grinned. 

“You think so? I think I’m getting chubby” he sighed, looking a bit dejected. Jongho shook his head, 

“You’re fine” he repeated, Hongjoong smiled as he picked up his glass. Maybe there was hope for him yet. 

Hongjoong enjoyed his night, even all the stumbling and dragging it took to get back to the Illusion. He even enjoyed when San tackled him into his new bed. Hongjoong had tried to get everyone into a proper bed alongside Yunho. But even after they’d tucked them all into beds of their own in pairs by the time Yunho, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong had settled into bed San and Mingi were peaking in their door. 

Hongjoong, with a sigh, pushed the blankets down and beckoned them. So, despite having plenty of room, Hongjoong ended up piled in a single king sized bed with four of his boyfriends all over again. And he may have complained, but the truth was, he wasn’t sure he could have slept without them. 

Things were finally turning up right for them. And Hongjoong slept well because of it.


	19. Coming Together, Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI OH MY GOD I AM NOT DEAD I SWEAR I AM SO SORRY THOUGH  
> School started and it's actually kicking my ass, this is my first year back since graduating three years ago so i'm very rusty and it shows ;-; but also! This chapter was a whopper and very important so I decided to split it into two chapters. This chapter is honestly just some fluff and gratuitous smut lmao. I hope you're all doing well!!!  
> (EDIT)  
> So!!! I was writing chapter 20 and I got to think uhhhh I wanted this at the end of chapter 19 instead!! So I'm really sorry if you don't want to reread the whole chapter, just go ahead and start at the squiggly lines to read the updated part! Chapter 20 coming soon!! All my love!! <3

Hongjoong had slept in a variety of places the last few months, but when he woke up warm and comfortable between Yunho and San he couldn’t help but think this was his favorite place. The ship was still set down, but Hongjoong figured it would be okay if they slept in for a little while. So he turned onto his side, curling into Yunho’s side and sighing softly. Yunho made a soft noise, scooping Hongjoong against him with one arm. 

“Morning” Yunho mumbled, eyes still closed. Hongjoong peeked at his face, Yunho always had a blush on his face and in his ears when he woke up. Hongjoong found it very cute, reaching up to rub gently at his cheek with the tip of his pointer finger. Yunho raised a brow, eyes still closed. “Did you need something?” He asked, voice rough with sleep. Hongjoong let go of a soft breath, 

“Not really” he murmured, tucking his hand beneath his cheek where it rested on Yunho’s chest. 

“Mm....are we setting off today?” Yunho asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“I want to see if there are governed planets that we’re going to pass so we can re-up on supplies, food and water. Stuff like that” Hongjoong explained, he’d spent the better half of his life dreaming about Aether. His plan was fool proof. At least, if a handful of fools didn’t mess it up. Hongjoong had expected to take this voyage alone. 

“Sounds sensible” Yunho hummed, finally peeling his eyes open and blinking a few times. There was a groan behind Yunho suddenly, Hongjoong leaned up to watch as Mingi turned over and curled in on himself. 

“My head…” he complained, 

“Please...no noise” San said behind Hongjoong, 

“That’s what you two get for overdoing it” Hongjoong said, Mingi whined and tucked his head beneath Yunho’s arm. 

“No” he groaned, Yunho chuckled as he rubbed Mingi’s back gently. 

“Perhaps” Seonghwa stretched with a heavy yawn behind Mingi, “we should take it slow today” he suggested, eyes still closed as he turned over to stroke a hand down Mingi’s back alongside Yunho. Hongjoong hummed in agreement. They had the coordinates, the trip would be weeks out into the void. They had time. For the first time in a long time, Hongjoong didn’t feel like he was wasting his time. He had finally found his way to Aether, and now he could just enjoy the ride. 

“I second that” San said, burrowing his head into their pillows. Hongjoong turned onto his back, 

“I’ll set the coordinates and get us into the air at least” he said, 

“Alright, I think I’ll check on Wooyoung and Yeosang” Seonghwa sighed, scooting off the other end of the bed. Hongjoong had to roll over San to get out of bed, which garner plenty of complaints. Which were promptly ignored as Hongjoong went to pick something new to wear. 

It was kind of nice, being able to slip into a new outfit. He’d have to thank Yeosang. As Hongjoong fixed the cuffs on his new jacket he thought about it all, as he so often found himself doing. Just the absurdity of his situation, and how much he loved it all. 

“You look like you’re thinking awfully hard” Seonghwa said, tucking his own shirt into his pants before ambling away from their new closet. Hongjoong hummed, 

“Not about anything important” he said, Seonghwa smiled and fixed the lapels on Hongjoong’s jacket. 

“Everything in that head of yours is important” Seonghwa said, laying a kiss on Hongjoong’s lips. “Will you be playing captain all day today? Or can I steal you away after we’ve set off?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong’s interest peaked. 

“What are you planning?” He asked, Seonghwa leaned in, nosing against Hongjoong’s cheek in an affectionate gesture. 

“I believe we still have to christen the new ship, I only figure the sooner the better” Seonghwa whispered, Hongjoong felt a thrill run up his spine. 

“Seonghwa, you rascal” he grinned, Seonghwa giggled before stepping away.

“It wasn’t my idea” he said, Hongjoong raised a brow. 

“That was uh, my idea” Yunho said, raising a hand from the bed, his eyes having fallen shut again. Hongjoong was no less excited by the prospect of christening the new ship with all his boyfriends. 

“I think it’s a great idea, just let me have Aurora run some diagnostics and set a course and I’ll be back in no time” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa smiled, satisfied with the answer. So with a slap to Seonghwa’s ass and a quick ‘see you soon’, Hongjoong set off to do his duty before he could have his fun. 

It would be the first time that they would all get to really sleep together, discounting the stuff they did back in their little jungle crash site. Hongjoong was excited, it even put a skip in his step. A skip that subsequently knocked him into Jongho. 

“Oh, sorry, um-” Hongjoong hesitated as Jongho swept a bored look toward him, “morning?” Hongjoong finished awkwardly, Jongho made a noncommittal noise and headed back the way he was going. The same direction Hongjoong was headed. So with a sigh, Hongjoong steeled himself and caught up to Jongho’s firm strides. “So, do you have flight experience?” Hongjoong tried, Jongho ignored him. Hongjoong pressed his lips into a line, patience beginning to test. But he tried again, “you did a good job, finding a ship I mean. It’s gorgeous, and she flies so smooth-” 

“What are you trying to do?” Jongho cut him off, giving him a sidelong glance as they reached the common room. 

“Well it feels like I’m trying to hold a conversation with a brick wall” Hongjoong shrugged, 

“We aren’t friends, you don’t need to try-” 

“I know” Hongjoong stopped him, “I know we aren’t friends, but we’re going to be on this ship together for a while. We should at least try to be civil” he said, Jongho didn’t seem entirely happy with the idea, but he didn’t seem all that opposed either. 

“I made adjustments” Jongho said, avoiding Hongjoong’s gaze as they went into the navigation room. 

“On the ship?” Hongjoong asked, Jongho nodded and went to the second in command seat nearby Hongjoong’s captain’s seat. He brought up a holo screen, 

“Just a few things, to optimize flight, it’s what makes her ride so smooth, see?” Hongjoong wandered over and peered at the analytics screen for the ship’s settings, as he glanced through them he could almost drool. 

“That’s insane, I didn’t even know you could adjust the dust intake. What else did you do?” Hongjoong asked, Jongho seemed comfortable talking about this. And Hongjoong was so in love with ship talk that he didn’t even bother with Jongho’s stiffness, he was just excited to really take a look into the Illusion. And he’d never say a word about it, but maybe Jongho smiled once or twice while they talked. And maybe Hongjoong really liked it…

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Seonghwa had made his way from his shared room to Yeosang and Wooyoung’s room, they seemed to be up when he knocked. If the stumbling and mumbling from inside was any indication. 

“Ah, morning hyung” Wooyoung rubbed his eyes when he opened the door, he was still in his pajamas from the night before. Yeosang was sprawled on their bed, his own pajamas in some disarray. 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Seonghwa asked, moving inside once Wooyoung moved aside. 

“Yeah, Yeosangie had a rough night, though” Wooyoung snickered, going to their closet. Yeosang made a noise of complaint, Seonghwa went over and sat beside him, combing his fingers through his hair. 

“I can only imagine, you were fairly out of it when we returned last night” Seonghwa said, Yeosang nuzzled into the side of Seonghwa’s leg, letting Seonghwa pet him. 

“Never let me drink again, please” Yeosang begged, 

“But drunk Yeosang is so cute” Wooyoung complained, shedding his pajamas. 

“Drunk Yeosang makes sober Yeosang sad” Yeosang complained, voice muffled against Seonghwa’s hip. Wooyoung giggled, 

“So what’re we doing today? Setting off for Aether finally?” he asked, shimmying into a t shirt. 

“Hongjoong will be lifting us soon, I believe he wanted to stop off somewhere for supplies. But yes, that seems to be the case” Seonghwa said, Wooyoung shoved his pajama bottoms off. Seonghwa let his gaze trace the curse of Wooyoung’s ass, the nice, tan skin that he was now privy to. Which reminded him…

“I wanted to invite you two to join us today” Seonghwa said, 

“Join you where?” Wooyoung asked, yanking on a pair of jeans that fit him snuggly and in all the right places. Seonghwa danced his fingers along Yeosang’s side now, 

“We were thinking of christening the ship” Seonghwa said, Wooyoung gasped and Yeosang lifted his head, eyes wide with shock. 

“I’m in” Wooyoung answered immediately, obviously excited. Yeosang didn’t seem entirely for it, his face turning pink. 

“A-all of us? Isn’t that...that seems a bit um…” he stumbled over his words, Seonghwa cupped his chin. 

“You aren’t obligated to say yes darling, it was only a suggestion” he said, offering a gentle smile. Yeosang worried his bottom lip, Seonghwa thumbed at it gently, pulling it from between his teeth. 

“I just...Hongjoong is barely becoming accustomed to having us, we’ve hardly had time together. It seems a bit...strange to jump into something like that so quickly” Yeosang said,  
“Don’t worry Yeosangie, you can hang out with Jongho. He’ll probably be hiding in a closet wishing he didn’t know how to hear” Wooyoung said off-handedly, Seonghwa had hardly considered the young man’s presence when talking with Yunho about the whole thing. It had been a drunken suggestion at first, but when Seonghwa awoke with a mild headache and all of his lovers crowded against him, he couldn’t think of anything better to spend his afternoon doing. 

“No I...I’d like to, but I’d like to spend some more time with Hongjoong and the others first” Yeosang drew idle patterns into the side of Seonghwa’s leg, 

“That’s perfectly fine” Seonghwa said quietly, 

“That’s your loss Sangie, I’m ready to get into all of that” Wooyung came over and fell into the bed beside them, 

“You aren’t nervous? At all?” Yeosang asked, turning his head to peer at Wooyoung. Wooyoung shrugged, 

“Not really, I mean...maybe with Hongjoong, we haven’t gotten along the greatest. But this is a bonding experience, it’s important” Wooyoung went on, Yeosang seemed to consider this. 

“We won’t be doing anything until later tonight, you’re more than welcome to change your mind anytime” Seonghwa said, 

“Thank you” Yeosang murmured, Seonghwa bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead. He leaned over to give Wooyoung one as well, but the moment Seonghwa was close enough Wooyoung wrapped his arms around his neck and dragged him into a deep, dirty kiss. Seonghwa huffed, a bit caught off guard but pleasantly surprised. Wooyoung reeled him in until Seonghwa was forced to turn onto his knees and crawl over him. 

Once they parted for air Wooyoung was flushed and grinning, Seonghwa was warm all over. 

“I just figured we should get a little more acquainted before anything goes down” Wooyoung said, Seonghwa laughed quietly. 

“I see, if that’s the case…” Seonghwa reached beneath Wooyoung’s shirt, dragging his fingertips along Wooyoung’s soft stomach and sending a shiver through him. “Perhaps you’ll let me do my own acquainting” he hummed, Wooyoung stretched his arms up, giving Seonghwa permission. With little preamble Seonghwa pushed his shirt up, pressing warm kisses up his navel. Wooyoung curled his fingers in Seonghwa’s hair, just holding him but not pulling. Seonghwa nipped along Wooyoung’s chest as he moved higher, pressing a dainty kiss to his left nipple, startling a soft sound out of him. Seonghwa made a curious noise, 

“H-he’s sensitive there” Yeosang spoke up, Seonghwa glanced at him. Yeosang had resorted to curling himself around one of their pillows, eyes large as he watched them. 

“Thank you for telling me, is there anywhere you’re sensitive, Yeosangie?” Seonghwa asked, already thumbing away at Wooyoung’s nipples. Wooyoung writhed, biting back noises and gasps. Seonghwa hardly paid him any attention, watching as Yeosang squirmed beneath his gaze. 

“Ea-eat-” Wooyoung gasped, Yeosang buried his face in his pillows and Seonghwa relented a bit, curious about what he was trying to say. “Yeosangie likes to be eaten-eaten out, he can cum in seconds” Wooyoung panted, back still arching into Seonghwa’s touch. 

“I see, may I try?” Seonghwa asked, head cocking a bit. Yeosang made a wheezy noise into his pillow, practically trembling. “Or, you could watch me take Wooyoung apart, your choice darling” Seonghwa said, leaning down and gingerly taking one of Wooyoung’s nipples into his mouth. He rolled his tongue along it, eliciting a sweet noise from Wooyoung. 

“I-I want to...please” Yeosang whispered, Seonghwa hummed, sitting up and peering at Wooyoung who already seemed a bit out of it. 

“Will you be patient for me?” Seonghwa asked, Wooyoung made a small noise of complaint, rubbing his palm roughly against the bulge in his jeans. 

“But I’m-I’m already-” 

“Wooyoung” Seonghwa said, a bit of a warning in his tone. “If you let me take care of Yeosang, I’ll reward you. Or, you can be selfish and have me now, and leave Yeosang untouched until tonight. It’s your choice” he said, Yeosang whimpered. Wooyoung bit his lip, gaze flicking between Seonghwa and Yeosang. Finally, he nodded. 

“Do Yeosangie first” he murmured, Seongwa beamed, giving him a brief kiss. 

“Very good, I’d like you to watch as well. You know his body far better than I do, I’d like to know if I do well” he said, shifting onto his knees again and crawling over to where Yeosang was still clutching his pillow. 

“If you can get in deep, he really likes that” Wooyoung said, sitting up. Seonghwa hummed in acknowledgement, leaning over Yeosang and forcing him back until Seonghwa could pry the pillows from his hands. 

“Are you alright with this?” Seonghwa asked, Yeosang seemed a bit dazed but nodded. Seonghwa smiled, kissing him until he was lax in his arms. It took a few moments of chaste kisses before Yeosang really opened up, and once Seonghwa was able to run his tongue along Yeosang’s he was a mewling mess. Seonghwa worked Yeosang’s pajama bottoms off, tossing them aside with his underwear before stretching out on his stomach and pulling Yeosang’s hips toward him. Yeosang gripped the sheets, lip back between his teeth as Seonghwa gripped the backs of his thighs. He massaged them before propping them open and spreading Yeosang, his hole was pink and shiny. Drips of what Seonghwa could assume was slick already trickling out of him. Seonghwa’s curiosity got the best of him and he leaned in to lick across it, tasting the slick briefly. It was oddly pleasant, something sweet about it. So Seonghwa pressed an open mouthed kiss to the furl of his hole before digging in. 

Seonghwa liked to think he was a rather generous lover, a decent one at that. He’d had time to consider and dream, and seeing things he’d fantasized about come to life was nothing short of intoxicating. Even now, as he ate Yeosang out, Seonghwa had to shift every so often to relieve the pressure in his groin. Because Yeosang was shaking like a leaf, begging and crying as he tried to fuck himself on Seonghwa’s tongue. 

“Hah- hyungie, please, please” Yeosang begged, voice watery and face red. He reached for his cock but Seonghwa grabbed his wrist, holding him and pulling even closer as he buried his tongue in him once more. Yeosang keened, his pleas falling short the closer he got. 

“He’s gonna cum” Wooyoung warned, Seonghwa didn’t let up. He buried his tongue deep in Yeosang and felt him clench, a cry choking in his throat. Seonghwa felt warm cum splatter against his hand, Yeosang’s whole body trembling as Seonghwa withdrew, flicking the tip of his tongue against his rim once more for good measure. Yeosang was hardly able to focus, head lolling and chest heaving. Seonghwa licked his lips, leaning up to plant a kiss on Yeosang’s parted lips before sitting back and shifting to face Wooyoung. Wooyoung who had his hands tucked between his thighs and bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Thank you for telling me Wooyoungie, would you like your reward now?” Seonghwa asked, already shedding his own clothes in anticipation of what he was going to offer. Wooyoung nodded enthusiastically, “you have the choice, you can let me give you the same treatment as Yeosangie, or you can fuck me” he said, Wooyoung made a pathetic noise, gripping the crotch of his jeans in a slight panic. 

“I-if I fuck you, I won’t last” Wooyoung breathed,

“I see” Seonghwa hummed, crawling toward Wooyoung who wore the look of someone who’s been cornered. “Then perhaps you’ll allow me to distract you for a bit” he purred, Wooyoung looked skyward, praying for strength. And then Seonghwa descended on him. 

Mingi didn’t feel good, and when he didn’t feel good he stayed with San. But San was already getting dressed to leave their room, Mingi wasn’t ready to do that yet. So he was curled up under their blanket watching San and Yunho get dressed, 

“I wonder if Jongho’s jumped ship yet” San said idly, shaking his cloak out and peering at it. He always wore it, no matter the weather or the destination. Mingi liked it on him, but he liked it even better when San wrapped them both up in it to cuddle. 

“Probably not, he seems really loyal to Yeosang and Wooyoung” Yunho said, San made an ‘I guess’ sort of noise. 

“I just think he should let his guard down a little, it’s not like we’re going to hurt him” he went on, 

“We know that, he doesn’t” Yunho pointed out, San put his hands on his hips. 

“When are you gonna take my side?” he asked, Yunho raised a brow. 

“Was this an argument?” he asked, San pouted. 

“No, but you have a rebuttal for everything” he murmured, Yunho laughed a little, leaning down to plant a kiss on San’s lips. 

“You’ve gotta have all the sides to the story” he said, moving toward the door. “I’m gonna go make breakfast” he said, San bounded after him. 

“Can I help?” he asked, 

“Sure, Mingi, are you gonna be okay by yourself up here?” Yunho asked, glancing Mingi’s way. 

“Mm” Mingi mumbled, tucking his face into a nearby pillow. Yunho chuckled, 

“If you get hungry come down and join us, alright?” he said, Mingi made another noise in answer and then they left. He turned over, kicking his blankets away and sprawling across the bed. He really could stay there all day, it sounded like a good enough plan. He’d stay there and then everyone else would come back when they were ready to christen the ship. Mingi felt a zip of excitement at the idea. He really liked messing around with San and Hongjoong, and sometimes all it takes is Yunho’s hands on his hips to get him going. Mingi was really looking forward to it. But he thought about Jongho for a second. Where would he go when they were all getting busy? Mingi sat up, maybe he should ask…

It took a few tries to get out of bed but once he was, in nothing but a t shirt and boxers, Mingi ambled out of their room in search of the metal man. 

Mingi remembered standing up to him, and there was only one reason he’d done it. Jongho was practically a kid. Well, he was an adult, but Mingi could see how hard he was blocking out all his own thoughts. Trying to do what he thought was best for the people he loved. It was something he’d seen before, in the young men he’d been passed through when they saw fit to sell him. Young men who had been put in a daunting position with no choice but to follow through with what they’d promised. And in that case, Jongho was trying to protect Yeosang and Wooyoung. He wouldn’t have hurt Mingi, he didn’t seem like that kind of person. 

Mingi found his way down through the common room, passing a suspiciously loud room, and into the navigation room. Hongjoong and Jongho were both there, crowded over a holo screen. 

"Hyung?" Mingi said, Hongjoong took a moment to tear his eyes away from whatever they were looking at. 

"Morning doll, what's up?" Hongjoong asked, Mingi felt his heart flutter at the nickname but ambled over. 

"Nothing, just missed you" he murmured, crowding Hongjoong's side. It wasn't the real reason Mingi had come down but Hongjoong seemed in an especially good mood so Mingi wanted to take advantage of it. Hongjoong smiled, drawing Mingi closed by the waist and rubbing circles into the skin just above the band of his boxers. 

"Is everyone else up?" Hongjoong asked, Mingi nodded. 

"Yunho is making breakfast" he said, Hongjoong hummed. 

"Breakfast doesn't sound half bad" he said, Mingi kind of had to agree. Hongjoong stood up suddenly, taking his hand back. "Jongho can stay here to monitor the diagnostics and Mingi, you can sit here and babysit Jongho" Hongjoong directed Mingi into his captain's seat, "and I'll go get all of us some food" he said, Jongho flicked his gaze their way briefly before waving a hand, almost dismissing him. Mingi expected Hongjoong to get angry, or at the very least annoyed. But instead he smiled a bit and turned to go, "be back in a sec" he said, maybe it was just his good mood. 

"I don't need a babysitter" Jongho muttered, toying with something on the holo screen. Mingi watched him, kind of curious about what he was doing but also curious about Jongho in general. 

“How old are you?” Mingi asked, Jongho spared him an annoyed look. 

“Old enough” he answered snidely, Mingi wasn’t deterred though. 

“You look maybe Wooyoungie’s age, but you’ve got a cute face” he said, Jongho seemed to have decided that ignoring Mingi was the better idea. Tapping away at the holo-screen, so Mingi just kept talking. It wasn’t something he was used to doing, but he’d seen San do it and get his way before. “Do you like to play board games? Me and San play them a lot, having another player would be fun” he said, kicking his feet back and forth a bit. “We play cards and dominos too, but I guess those were all on hyung’s old ship so we’ll have to buy some more” Mingi hummed, “oh-” 

“Why do you talk so much?” Jongho asked, Mingi felt a bit of embarrassment curl in his gut. He crossed his ankles, hands tucked between his thighs. 

“I...I don’t know, usually” he said weakly, Jongho gave him a sidelong glance. 

“Then why are you talking to me?” he asked, Mingi shrugged. 

“When Yunho found me and they broke me out, I was really scared. Even when I was on the ship and stuff, it was terrifying. But San would talk to me and cuddle me, it made me feel a lot better. I just thought maybe, now that you aren’t trying to kill us, it would help you be more comfortable” he explained, trying really hard not to fumble his words. Jongho turned to look at him fully now, 

“I wasn’t trying to kill you” he said, “I was trying to keep Yeosang-hyung and Wooyoung-hyung from making a stupid decision” he went on, Mingi frowned a little. 

“But we’re happy with them, and they’re happy with us. Why is that a stupid decision?” he asked, Jongho pushed a breath out his nose. 

“Because this isn’t sustainable, not as a relationship. And now both of them are on board with this absurd fantasy that Hongjoong’s cooked up” he said, 

“No one needs you to be on board with it, you know” Mingi startled at Hongjoong’s voice, he hadn’t even heard the door to the navigation room open. But there Hongjoong stood, two plates in hand as he approached. “Yeosang and Wooyoung can make their own decisions, and they decided to be with us. That’s what makes them happy,” he said, no bite to his words. He handed a plate to Mingi, which he took with a smile and a murmured ‘thank you hyung’. 

“They’re going to get hurt-” 

“Says who?” Hongjoong asked, “are you going to hurt them?” he asked, Jongho looked taken aback. “What about you Mingi?” Hongjoong glanced at Mingi who had shoveled some of the eggs and bacon into his mouth, he blinked and shook his head as he chewed. 

“That isn’t what I mean, they’re going to chase you to the ends of the galaxy just to follow your dream. They had dreams too, but they’re going to be too busy helping you realize yours to do what truly makes them happy” Jongho said, brow pinched and lips tight. 

“Not true” Hongjoong said, depositing himself in Mingi’s lap. “Yeah, they’ll be helping me realize my dream. But that’s why I need to help them realize theirs too, there has to be a give and take. That’s how you make it sustainable” Mingi put his plate on the arm of the chair to hug Hongjoong close, “look, good things take work, that’s what makes them worth it. And I’m sure you see it too, how worth it they are” he said, Jongho avoided his gaze for a moment. 

“If...if you do anything-” 

“I won’t” Hongjoong cut him off, voice firm. Jongho glanced at him finally, lips a bit pressed. And then he nodded, Hongjoong seemed content with that. “You, why aren’t you eating? Your food is going to get cold” he turned to Mingi, picking up his plate and stabbing some of the eggs. 

“I was listening” Mingi said, opening his mouth so Hongjoong could feed him. 

“You can listen and eat at the same time” Hongjoong scolded gently, Mingi chewed and nodded. Hongjoong kept feeding him and Mingi glanced at Jongho, who hadn’t touched his food and was staring hard at the holo screen. Maybe he was thinking, Mingi wasn’t sure. But things seemed just a little better in the room now. 

Everyone ambled about, doing their thing. Hongjoong spent the majority of his day in the navigation room with Jongho, and if he did dare say, the tension seemed to be easing between them. He even talked to him about adjustments they could make to the ship for the trip, since they would be passing through fluctuating states of pressure and temperature. But they were interrupted by Wooyoung and Seonghwa entering the navigation room, 

“Are you guys still doing ship talk? It’s been hours” Wooyoung complained, “Jongie why don’t you come play with me?” he came over, draping himself across Jongho’s back. Jongho was unbothered, still focused on the diagnostics he and Hongjoong were running. 

“We’re just making sure we get to where we’re supposed to be safely and efficiently, we have no clue where the compass is going to take us so we need to be prepared” Hongjoong said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Of course, that’s a necessity. As is rest” Seonghwa said, coming over and petting a hand down the back of Hongjoong’s hair. “And I believe the others are finished with whatever it was they were doing, perhaps you could be finished as well and join us upstairs” Seonghwa smiled, nothing sly or suggestive in his tone. But when Hongjoong met his gaze there was definitely heat. Hongjoong shifted in his seat, 

“Uhh, yeah, yup. Jongho, can I leave you in charge of this stuff?” he asked, Jongho glanced at them. Wooyoung perked up, 

“I know how to fly a ship” Jongho said briskly, eyeing them suspiciously. 

“Are we doing it? Is it time?” Wooyoung asked, excited. 

“Mm, perhaps” Seonghwa hummed, scratching gently down the back of Hongjoong’s neck now. 

“Yup” Hongjoong said, standing up. “We’ll be busy for uh, maybe a couple of hours” he slipped a hand into Seonghwa’s back pocket, gripping his ass and eliciting a giggle from Seonghwa. 

“Doing?” Jongho asked, Wooyoung grinned and leaned in, whispering in his ear. Hongjoong watched in amusement as Jongho turned red, “d-don’t- why did you- ugh, get out of here, I’ll take care of the ship” he sputtered, waving them off and avoiding any of their gazes. 

“Don’t tease, Young-ah” Seonghwa said, Wooyoung stuck his bottom lip out and ambled over, grabbing hold of Seonghwa’s arm. 

“But he’s cute when he turns that color” Wooyoung said, 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road. I need you naked like yesterday” Hongjoong said, steering them in the direction of the door. He ushered them out and casted Jongho a final glance, eyeing the red in his face with a smile before scurrying after his boyfriends. 

Hongjoong was giddy to say the least. Sex with any of his boyfriends was great on its own, but when they paired up it was mind blowing. He couldn’t imagine what it was going to be like with all of them together. He was ready to find out, though. 

Upstairs in their main bedroom Yunho was digging through a box in their closet, Mingi and San were sprawled in bed, just talking and laughing. Yeosang was perched on the end of it, he stood when Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and San entered though. 

“Ah, hyung” Yeosang was already kind of pink in the face, like he was nervous. 

“Yay, the cavalry’s arrived” San cheered, turning onto all fours and crawling to the edge of the bed. “Hyung, let me suck you off” he requested, 

“Which one of us are you asking?” Hongjoong asked, already shedding his jacket. Seonghwa was closing the bedroom door, for modesty’s sake. 

“I’ll let you decide” San purred, that telltale grin on his face. 

“Um, I know we would probably need lube but was this much necessary? There’s like ten bottles in here” Yunho held up two bottles of the substance in question,  
“Blame San and Seonghwa, they picked that stuff up” Wooyoung said, already kicking off his pants. San and Mingi had the same idea, pulling their clothes off piece by piece. Seonghwa had gone over to peer into the box with Yunho, talking about flavors or something. Yeosang was the only one that hadn’t gotten into motion. He stood nearby the bed, fidgeting and red all over now. 

“Yeosang, you breathing over there?” Hongjoong asked, deciding to keep his shirt on as he approached Yeosang just in case. 

“Mm, I believe-I believe so, yes” he wheezed a bit, Hongjoong smiled. 

“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to,” he said carefully, Yeosang shook his head adamantly. 

“I do, I just- I suppose I’m unsure where to start” he said, voice dwindling. 

“You can start with me, we can take it slow” Hongjoong said, offering a hand. Yeosang took a deep breath and nodded, taking Hongjoong’s hand. Hongjoong drew them over to the bed, sitting and pulling Yeosang into his lap. They had only kissed once and Yeosang had been a little too plastered to remember it. So this time Hongjoong cupped his jaw and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, holding him close and waiting until Yeosang made a move. It took a few moments but when he did, he really went for it. There was a noise in his throat, like a whimper but deeper. He tried to lick into Hongjoong’s mouth, though his strokes were clumsy and on the good side of drooly. What he lacked in control he certainly made up for in enthusiasm. 

“Hyung” Yeosang said brokenly as he pulled back, lips swollen and gaze becoming glassy. 

“Hyung’s got you, don’t worry” Hongjoong hummed, turning around and pushing Yeosang back onto the bed. 

“Wow, Yeosangie’s almost as red as you get Yunho,'' San commented, he was already fully naked and prowling toward them from the otherside of the bed. Hongjoong gave him room but watched Yeosang’s reactions, in case he became uncomfortable with a third party. Much to Hongjoong’s delight, however, he tipped his head back and whined, begging San to kiss him. San obliged and Hongjoong had to stifle a groan at the sight. San was good with his tongue, Hongjoong knew that first hand. But watching it was something else entirely. Yeosang was writhing within moments, overwhelmed as San played with him. 

“Hyung" Mingu whimpered, fidgeting nearby. 

"Hold on, hyung’ll get you” Hongjoong reassured him, checking on Yeosang briefly. Finding him thoroughly preoccupied with San Hongjoong decided to preoccupy himself with Mingi instead. Mingi was sweet and easy to move around despite his size, so Hongjoong helped him out of his clothes and made himself familiar with all of Mingi’s skin. 

A pair of hands smoothed up Hongjoong’s back a while later, startling him out of the trance he’d been in. 

“My love, you’re going to make him cry” a voice said into his ear, Hongjoong could feel a buzzing under his skin as Seonghwa drew him off of Mingi. Poor Mingi who had come at least twice in the time Hongjoong had descended on him, bites and kiss marks littering his body. 

“Guess I got carried away” Hongjoong licked his bottom lip, shivering warmly as Seonghwa began laying kisses along his throat. 

“As you do” Seonghwa hummed against his skin, “come, occupy yourself with me for a moment” Hongjoong didn’t need to be told twice, he let Seonghwa warm his skin to the point of heat stroke as he ran his hands everywhere. The others piling into bed, tugging at someone or kissing someone else. Hongjoong felt a strange sense of catharsis as he laid eyes on each of them, melting into Seonghwa’s embrace and sort of falling out of existence. He wanted to be there, and he was, but he was falling away from it all. Maybe it was overwhelming, being surrounded by so many people that he...maybe that he loved. 

Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut, breathing labored and hands curling tight. 

“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa said, hands slowing as they slid along Hongjoong’s chest. The floaty, warmth was being torn up inside of him. The moment was being ruined by a record scratch, panic was growing inside of him. It was hard to breathe. “Hongjoong-ah, calm down” Seonghwa pulled his hands away completely, and Hongjoong fell apart. 

“Hah-” he curled forward, gripping his hair as tears rolled wetly down his nose and off his cheeks. “I’m sorry-I’m- ah” Hongjoong swallowed dryly, 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” San said nervously, what was wrong...what was wrong with him? He’d done this before, plenty of times. He knew them, he..ah, was he scared..? Hah...maybe there was more he needed to work out than he thought. 

“Is everything okay?” Wooyoung asked, Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to pull it together. 

“Hongjoong, do you need a moment?” Seonghwa asked gently, stars, Seonghwa. Always so understanding, so careful with him. Hongjoong rubbed his face, sniffling. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry” he mumbled, sitting up. He couldn’t look at anyone and it made a horrible feeling grow in his chest. Cowardice was not something Hongjoong came to easily. “I’m going to sit out for a few, go on without me” he said, waving as he scooted off the bed and collected his clothes. 

“Are you sure?” Yunho asked, 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll be back” Hongjoong waved, slipping his shirt the rest of the way on before going to the bedroom door. His skin was still unbearably warm, but he could breathe now and his thoughts were slowly connecting. 

“Hongjoong” Seonghwa called, Hongjoong paused as he opened the door, glancing back. Seonghwa was shirtless, perched on the edge of the bed. His gaze was dark, curious. “We’ll be here when you’re ready” he said, Hongjoong blinked slowly. He nodded and left, closing the door behind himself. 

In the hall he took a few breaths, letting those thoughts come and go. He tried to think, what happened? Where did that panic come from? Hongjoong rubbed his face some more, wandering away from their room. 

He decided a glass of water would probably help his cotton mouth, so he went down the hall and out into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and uncapped it, taking a few long gulps as he turned around. He startled when he found Jongho standing silently on the other side of the kitchen, water sliding down the wrong pipe. Hongjoong hacked, spewing water as he tried to breathe. Jongho wrinkled his nose, backing up a bit more. 

“Where-” Hongjoong coughed haggardly, “did you come from?” he wheezed, Jongho moved past Hongjoong and grabbed some napkins from the cupboard for him. 

“I came in just after you, sorry you didn’t hear me” Jongho said, handing over the napkins. Hongjoong took them for his dribble, coughing some more as he wiped his face. “I like to mind my business, especially when it comes to intimacy, but what are you doing out here if everyone else is...you know” Jongho said, going to the kitchen table. It was the second civil conversation they’d had, so Hongjoong wouldn’t knock it. 

“I just...had a moment, so I’m taking a break” Hongjoong explained, clearing his throat a bit. 

“A moment” Jongho said slowly, brow raising. Hongjoong shrugged, “like, a moment?” Jongho pointed his finger up and then let it droop, Hongjoong scoffed. 

“N-no, not like that, I have no problems with that” he said quickly, Jongho didn’t seem convinced. “I just-I had...I had a panic attack or something, I guess. I don’t know what happened, honestly” Hongjoong said, shifting on his feet and tapping his water bottle idly. 

“Wow...lame” Jongho said, Hongjoong made an incredulous noise. “I don’t really...like you-” Hongjoong’s expression must have betrayed how offended he was, because Jongho actually smiled. “But I might know why you freaked out” he said, 

“Enlighten me” Hongjoong said sarcastically, eye-roll included. 

“You’re scared of commitment” Jongho said, 

“Well, duh” Hongjoong scoffed, 

“But, in that moment, it was real. Right? They were all there, and all the stuff you’ve been saying about being together, and staying together. You had to follow through, and you’re scared to do it now” Jongho’s gaze was becoming dark, like his suspicions were being confirmed. And Hongjoong considered what he said, he really did. And he realized maybe he was right, but in truth...he wasn’t. That wasn’t what he was scared of…

“I’m scared of how much I love them…” Hongjoong said quietly, gaze level with Jongho’s. There was a moment of silence, “I was alone for a long time and the concept of love, it was never a thing I considered for myself. And now...now that I have it, I’m terrified of it. I recognized it, just now, in that room. And it overwhelmed me, that’s why I panicked. Because I really love them, and it feels like it shouldn’t be real” his voice quieted, “I know you don’t like me, or this. But you’re the only one that knows, I haven’t even told them yet. I’m scared to, but at least you know” he tapped his water bottle against his leg for a moment, “I’m going to go watch our course, see you later” he sighed, moving away from the counter. 

Jongho stood suddenly, approaching Hongjoong. Hongjoong paused, Jongho moved in close. He searched Hongjoong’s gaze for a long moment, staring hard. 

“I believe you” he said finally, Hongjoong’s lips twitched. 

“Good for you, but honestly, it doesn’t matter what you believe. I know what I feel” Hongjoong said, “but I know Wooyoung and Yeosang love you-” Hongjoong reached up, brushing Jongho’s lip with the tip of his finger. “So I’ll say this only to you and no one else, because as of now, we’re closed to the rest of the universe. But if you ever look at us and think that you want a part of it, you’re welcome to ask us out” he smiled when Jongho didn’t even flinch at the gesture, in fact, Jongho seemed almost amused. “Eat something, you look thin” Hongjoong said, gripping Jongho’s chin briefly before leaving the kitchen. 

Hongjoong didn’t feel great about the whole panic attack, but he did feel better about his standing with Jongho. And he meant what he said, there was no getting rid of him. Not with his history with Yeosang and Wooyoung. So that was the only answer Hongjoong had as of now. Besides...he was cute. Even if he was kind of a pain. 

Hongjoong went to the navigation room and fell into his captain’s chair heavily. He watched the viewing screen for a moment, so close...he was so close...and yet, things were so different now. Hongjoong sighed, he wondered if his dreams were the same these days.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Seonghwa was concerned about Hongjoong, but he was a bit distracted by his other lovers for the time being. He would have to sort that issue out later. Consummation had become Seonghwa’s favorite part of their relationship, but what came after could never be beat. 

Wooyoung was plastered against his side, his chest still heaving a bit as he mouthed heatedly at Seonghwa’s throat. 

“That was great” Wooyoung huffed against Seonghwa’s skin, Seonghwa pushed his hair off his forehead. They had all become rather sweaty, sticky in a few places. Mingi especially, he was still shuddering a bit on Seonghwa’s otherside. 

“Please tell me we can do this again” San said, sprawled across the foot of the bed with Yeosang tucked in beside him. 

“Yes but for future reference” Yunho groaned as he sat up from the floor, “the next time you want to ride me, you don’t have to push me off the bed. My back hurts now” he complained, rubbing the offended part of himself. 

“There wasn’t any more room on the bed, and you’re long. In more ways than one” San said slyly, turning over and winking. Yunho suppressed a smile, sprawling back out on the floor. 

“Hongjoong never came back” Mingi murmured, his shivers calming down finally. He was awfully sensitive for such a strong race of being, Seonghwa dragged his fingers along his side, eliciting another harsh shiver and soft noise of pleasure. As fun as it was to tease his lover, Seonghwa did acknowledge his words. 

“I’ll talk to him after dinner” he promised, Mingi buried his face in Seonghwa’s shoulder, breath hot. 

“Thanks hyung, I missed him” Mingi said quietly, Seonghwa missed him as well. While he did his best to focus on the task at hand, his mind did wander to his spry lover and what he was missing. Seonghwa had watched him in the throes of passion, and he had watched him as a strange emotion overtook him. Something akin to panic. But what could Hongjoong possibly be panicking about? Especially considering what they had planned to do that afternoon. Seonghwa supposed the only way he’d find out was to ask. 

So after making sure everyone was still breathing Seonghwa began cleaning up and getting the others into the shower. Whether it was together, as per San’s request. Or alone, as was his own preference today. Once he was showered and in fresh clothes he went in search of their missing captain. 

Finding Hongjoong wasn’t a difficult feat, but what Seonghwa found interesting was that instead of sulking or skulking around the navigation room Hongjoong was talking with Jongho. They were charting their way, as they flew the coordinates on the map narrowed. They were getting closer but the time frame was still unknown. Seonghwa watched the two of them for a moment, still unnoticed by the door. 

The way they interacted was interesting to Seonghwa. On his own, Jongho was guarded. Arms folded, gaze forward, and jaw set unless he was speaking. With Yeosang and Wooyoung he was bashful and mildly affectionate, if a bit possessive. But here, he was animated, large eyes on Hongjoong as they spoke. Pointing here and there, adjusting things. Whatever language it was that they spoke, it was another that Seonghwa did not. He supposed it was better this way, something for them alone. 

“Joong-ah” Seonghwa said finally, Hongjoong glanced his way, Jongho did too. 

“Oh, sorry, I guess the time got away from me” Hongjoong said, if a bit nervously. Seonghwa smiled, 

“It’s alright, are you two going to join us for dinner? I’m sure Yunho is starting on it already” he said, 

“Yeah, of course” Hongjoong smiled, Jongho nodded but didn’t say anything. Seonghwa turned to go, 

“I’ll come get you when it’s ready, then” he said, Hongjoong hesitated. 

“Seonghwa, hold on a second'' he said. Seonghwa waited for Hongjoong as he came toward him. “Can we talk?” Hongjoong asked, Seonghwa was impressed. Or perhaps proud was a better word. While Hongjoong looked extremely anxious, he was still the one who approached Seonghwa first. 

“Sure, would you like to sit in the living space?” he suggested, 

“Uh, yeah, where are the others?” Hongjoong asked as they left the navigation room, 

“Around here somewhere,” Seonghwa said, they wandered into the living room. Seonghwa took a seat on the couch but Hongjoong didn’t sit right away. He fidgeted nearby, shifting on his feet. “You’re anxious” Seonghwa said idly, Hongjoong rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Seonghwa’s gaze. 

“Yeah...yeah, um, about what happened earlier” Hongjoong began hesitantly, Seonghwa waited. He kept his hands in his lap, he watched Hongjoong pick at a few threads on his pants. Then he shifted some more, “I didn’t mean to panic, and I know why I did now. I just want to...I need to tell you, before we get there. Jongho and I figured out how to track the coordinates even if they aren’t exact, the compass ignites with energy at its core the closer we get. We’re estimating about two weeks till we get to where we’re going, and before we get there I want to give you the option to...to opt out” he swallowed, throat trembling. Seonghwa blinked, 

“Why would I ever want that?” he sighed, reaching out. He took Hongjoong’s hands, drawing him into his lap. Hongjoong came willingly, falling heavily into Seonghwa’s embrace. Somehow, Seonghwa felt something else weighed on Hongjoong. “We’ve come a very long way from when we met, don’t you think?” Seonghwa murmured, Hongjoong sighed, pressing his nose into Seonghwa’s neck. 

“I know, I know, I just...Seonghwa…” Hongjoong shuddered, gripping Seonghwa’s shirt tightly. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, with everyone. And I panicked because I really- I love you” it was whispered against Seonghwa’s skin, but he felt it down to his very bones. A warmth grew in his chest, burning so brightly Seonghwa almost couldn’t take it. 

Seonghwa shoved Hongjoong off his lap and onto the couch, he collapsed as Seonghwa descended on him. He kissed him, Hongjoong pulling him desperately, his breathing ragged as he hooked his legs around Seonghwa and licked into his mouth. Hongjoong was not good at emotions, he was closed off and cautious. And he had taken wonderful strides in many ways to being open to all of them, but Seonghwa especially. And this, baring his heart, a moment of vulnerability. And while Seonghwa was sure Hongjoong would work his way up to sharing this with the others, this moment was for him and him alone. 

“Off, please, I need you” Hongjoong pleaded breathlessly, pulling at Seonghwa’s shirt. Seonghwa would not refuse his lover. Before long they were mostly bare, their clothes strewn every which way. Hongjoong was out of his mind, mewling and begging. As if he couldn’t bear to be anything but skin to skin with Seonghwa. And before long, their noise drew attention. 

“Ah, there’s hyung” San was the first to find them, 

“San-ah” Hongjoong gasped as Seonghwa sucked a mark over his heart, the one that was very nearly beating out of his chest. San approached, leaning over him to share a few kisses before settling down and pushing his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. 

“What’s wrong hyung? You’re being so loud and desperate today” San said, smiling down at him. Hongjoong swallowed, 

“I’m in love” he rasped, a grin pulling at his lips. Seonghwa chuckled, kissing his way down Hongjoong’s stomach. 

“Oh, do tell” San purred, tugging gently at Hongjoong’s locks and eliciting a sweet sound. 

“I-I fell in love with this gorgeous Shadowkin, and a lousy thief-” Hongjoong’s words were choked by a moan when San pulled harder, 

“Why are you being sweet to Seonghwa-hyung but not me” San pouted, Hongjoong panted, writhing as Seonghwa teased a few kisses along his cock. He was leaking like a faucet but hadn’t come even once, Seonghwa was impressed to say the least. Someone else came in, 

“So that’s what all that howling was, Hongjoong’s getting railed on the couch” Wooyoung and Yeosang came wandering in, Wooyoung’s gaze drawn as he approached the back of the couch. He leaned over, arms folded on the wood. Yeosang peaked over his shoulder, 

“Do you have to talk like that?” he murmured, though his gaze dragged up and down Hongjoong’s body, face turning pink. 

“Should I get Yunho and Mingi for round two?” Wooyoung asked, 

“I don’t believe Hongjoong will last long enough” Seonghwa said, gripping his thighs just to feel them quake. 

“Let me finish my thought” Hongjoong interrupted, a pinch in his brow.

“Yeah, Hongjoong-hyung was about to confess his love to me” San complained, Hongjoong tensed up, breath stuttering. Seonghwa warmed his hands carefully up Hongjoong’s torso, 

“Calm yourself, my love” Seonghwa whispered, Hongjoong swallowed thickly a few times. 

“I fell in love with a lousy thief-” San pouted, “with a great ass” he finished with a grin, San snorted and continued his ministrations. “The human embodiment of a puppy, a sweet Draconian, a pretty Selkari boy with no sense, and the loudest Selkarian I’ve ever met” his voice pitched as Seonghwa pushed his legs up to get at his prize, burying his face between Hongjoong’s cheeks to eat him out. “And I- hah- love all of em’ so much that I had a panic attack when I realized it” Hongjoong admitted, Seonghwa flattened his tongue against his hole and then pressed in. Hongjoong jolted, hands gripping at the cushions beneath him. 

“Dinner’s done, what’s- oh” at Yunho’s voice Hongjoong’s tightened around Seonghwa’s tongue, Seonghwa could have purred at the reaction. Instead, he suckled at Hongjoong’s rim. A high cry of pleasure drew the last of their lovers into the room, 

“Love you...love you, all of you” Hongjoong panted, hips canting. Seonghwa pinned them, eating him out with fervor. 

“Hyung” Mingi whimpered, appearing at the side of the couch. He knelt, not doing more than burying his face in Hongjoong’s neck to nip and suck at whatever skin he could get. It seemed everyone had a hand on Hongjoong’s somewhere, Seonghwa was almost worried it would overwhelm him. But as Hongjoong cried out, spasming as he came, Seonghwa knew his worry was for nothing. Hongjoong had come into himself, and on himself it seemed. 

Seonghwa sat up, wiping his chin. Hongjoong’s chest heaved, skin glistening with sweat. He had one hand on the back of Mingi’s head, keeping him in his neck. His other hand was holding Wooyoung’s against his chest. His head was tilted back, San stealing every other breath with a kiss. Seonghwa didn’t bother with his own pleasure, deciding he would rather take care of his lovers for now. However, when he went to the kitchen for water and a washcloth he was a bit cautious of another presence right around the corner. 

Jongho was pressed against the wall, his cheeks red and gaze a bit far away. He glanced up when Seonghwa rounded the corner, though. 

“I-I didn’t- I wasn’t-” he was choking on his words, Seonghwa surveyed him a bit more. The ten in his pants took Seonghwa by surprise, but the intrigue was there as well.  
“We were in the common area, this was no fault of yours” Seonghwa said, Jongho swallowed thickly and nodded. He shifted on his feet, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Wooyoung and Yeosang are committed to our relationship, but I understand your history with them. If you have...needs, and they are willing, I have no say in what you all do behind closed doors” Seonghwa said, Jongho clenched his hands a bit more. 

“He offered” he said quietly, 

“I’m sorry?” Seonghwa said curiously, Jongho avoided his gaze, a tick in his jaw. 

“Hongjoong offered to let me in, I don’t want- I’m not on board with it, not...fully” he whispered, he seemed at odds with himself. Seonghwa watched him for a moment, gaze flicking down briefly. Hongjoong offered...all the changes, the things to come, and what they had now. It was all very important, Hongjoong of all people would never jeopardize that. Seonghwa trusted him more than anything. 

So Seonghwa moved toward Jongho, without a word he gripped his wrists and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Jongho stiffened, fighting it for a moment. Seonghwa slipped one hand across the front of his pants, gripping his cock and massaging it carefully. Jongho made a noise in his throat, the stiffness seeping from his limbs as Seonghwa worked him over. He pulled back, though his hand was diligent. 

“Whatever you decide, just know they are more important than anything in this universe. Do not take a decision such as this lightly, I will not forgive you” Seonghwa breathed across his lips, Jongho’s were parted. He was panting, hips kicking on occasion. 

“I...can’t. I don’t kn- hah, don’t know, I don’t know-” Jongho’s voice pitched as Seonghwa grinded his palm into the head of his cock, 

“Take your time” Seonghwa said kindly, because for all he threatened and for all he cared, Seonghwa was not a cruel man. And he knew Yeosang and Wooyoung did love Jongho. For their sake, Seonghwa was merciful if not forgiving. With a bite to Jongho’s throat he came, hips stuttering, breath gasping. Seonghwa pulled back, licking his lips. “Take a shower before dinner, we’ll wait for you” he said, giving him a final squeeze. Jongho jumped, grabbing Seonghwa’s wrist out of fear of oversensitivity. 

“Okay” Jongho breathed, Seonghwa parted from him to get what he had come for. Jongho took a minute to breathe, but he moved as quietly as he often did. By the time Seonghwa had what he needed Jongho had disappeared, but the smell that clung to Seonghwa had not. He decided to speak to Hongjoong about it later. 

It took a much longer time for anything to get done this time once Seonghwa returned to the others, Hongjoong seemed rather content kissing anyone that would come near and cuddling the rest. He wouldn’t even let Seonghwa clean the cum off his chest until he placated him with kisses. They sat down to dinner an hour or so later. And over it Hongjoong was finally in his right mind again. They spoke of their arrival time, their relationship, and many other things. Seonghwa, however, kept his thoughts to himself this time. Content to listen. To watch. An eternity, this life had felt that way about a year ago. But now it didn’t feel long enough. There would never be enough days, enough minutes in those days, to cherish with these people. He supposed he would have to make the most of the ones he did have left. No matter where they ended up. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

The compass heats, that’s what they discovered two weeks ago. It had warmed two days in, so Jongho suggested scanning it. The energy coming from it was immense, even at such a low level of energy. And now...now Hongjoong was becoming nervous. 

“We’re not going to blow up, are we?” San asked, standing behind Mingi in the navigation room. They were all currently gathered there, and all currently staring at the compass where it was placed at the head of the room to guide them. The metal was practically glowing with how hot the core was burning. How Hongjoong had never considered dissecting his father’s talisman he’d never know, but they were there now. And things were becoming a bit...dangerous. 

“The room is beginning to heat up, how much further are we from our destination?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong knew. Aurora had given him plenty of warnings about the compass and the heat. 

“Hard to say, there’s nothing out here. Nothing but space junk and planet remnants” Hongjoong said, watching the viewing screen. They were coming up on a massive planet that looked like it had imploded a long time ago. Its remains were like a cold, empty corpse. Rings of asteroids and gems drifting around, the husk of the planet made practically of space dust and rocks. It was kind of haunting. 

“What is that place?” Wooyoung asked, peering over Hongjoong’s shoulder. 

“Let’s find out” he said, “Aurora, where are we?” he asked, 

“Scanning” Aurora chirped, they slowed, drifting nearby. The compass continued to burn bright, the map stagnant. “Location unknown” she said finally, Hongjoong frowned. 

“She doesn’t know?” San said, 

“It could be because of the compass, it might be scrambling her sensors” Jongho suggested, maybe…

Hongjoong stood up, moving toward the compass. 

“Hongjoong, don’t-” 

“Hold on” Hongjoong cut Wooyoung off, he squinted as he moved closer. He could already feel sweat beading across his forehead, the air around it uncomfortably warm. He reached out, 

“Hongjoong-hyung-” 

“Hyung, it’s dangerous-” 

“Hongjoong-ah-” 

All Hongjoong heard was his name before a sound like a sonic boom filled the cabin. His fingers hadn’t even touched the hot metal when the compass popped open, releasing a burst of energy so large that it swept Hongjoong off his feet and made the lights in the ceiling burst. Hongjoong vaguely registered an alarm going off, but he could hardly hear and his vision was barely clearing up. And when it did, his mouth dried. 

The compass was open, and floating in its midsts was a hologram. At least, Hongjoong assumed it was a hologram. It was a planet, green and blue and white in places. Two moons circled it, two stars as well. One burning like the sun, the other tempered and blue. 

“What is that?” Yeosang asked, someone touched Hongjoong’s shoulder. He glanced up, Jongho was there to help him up. And once he was on his feet, he couldn’t stop himself from moving toward the compass. Neither could the others. They surrounded it, watching the planet turn slowly, glowing blue in the darkened navigation room. 

“Is that-” Wooyoung began, 

“It can’t be” Yeosang murmured, 

“It must be” Seonghwa said softly, Hongjoong wasn’t sure if he was breathing. Because everything in him screamed that this was it, this was Aether. It was there, at his fingertips. But how...was it just a joke? A scam? Was this all there was. 

“What do we do?” Yunho asked, Hongjoong didn’t know, he had no answer. He never has, but now, staring at this. He really had none. He reached out, wetting his lips. 

“I’m not sure, what-what if we-” the moment Hongjoong’s fingertips brushed the hologram, a light flashed. Not inside the ship like before, but outside. They all turned to the viewing screen, Hongjoong could hardly believe his eyes. 

A burst of blue light sparked in the middle of space, the black ignited for a single moment before the darkness was ripped apart. A portal ripping itself into existence before them, and beyond it...Hongjoong could only guess…

“I think that may be a sign” San said, Hongjoong had to agree. 

“Buckle in everyone” Wooyoung trilled, already rushing around to push Mingi into a navigation seat. Hongjoong was still stunned, staring at the portal. Swirling and bright, like a mirage. And everything in him pulled toward it, all these years have finally come out to something. It was there, it had to be, and yet…

“Everyone-” Hongjoong began loudly, turning around stiffly. “We’re-we’re sure, that we want to go through there” he said, uncertainty growing in himself. Everyone turned to look at him, 

“Hyung?” San murmured, Hongjoong wet his lips. 

“If we-if we go through there, and we can’t get back. What if you don’t-what if one of you changes your mind? And Jongho didn’t want to be here in the first place, I just- I don’t want to trap you here, with me, if you don’t want to be” he explained, 

“Hyung, last night you finally told us that you loved us” Wooyoung said, “and I never thought you’d say that to me, but you did. I’m not leaving you, or any of you. I’m going through with you, whether you like it or not” he said firmly, 

“I second that” Seonghwa agreed, 

“We don’t want to be anywhere else, hyung, we want to be here together” Yunho said, smile trembling a bit as his eyes watered. Hongjoong had never seen Yunho cry and it made a pain in his chest grow. 

“We’ll say it a million times if we have to, you know” San said, Hongjoong could feel his resolve crumbling. And beneath it lived relief. He nodded, moving to his captain’s chair. He settled in, facing the swirling portal out in the darkness. 

“Together, we’re doing this together” he murmured, two hands settled on his shoulders. He didn’t need to look to know who backed him. This was it...


	20. The Castle on the Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh we're almost at the end!! I'm sorry this took so long!! But I'm so happy so many people have liked this and I hope the grand finale doesn't disappoint!!! All my love!! <3

Hongjoong needed to invest in a pair of sunglasses. It was the third time they had been nearly blinded by flashing light. This time, though, the light was accompanied by a horrible sense of vertigo. When it passed, however, Aurora was sounding another alarm. This one, Hongjoong could hear. 

“Coordinates skewed, captain, I’ve lost all signal. We’re no longer on the map” she said, 

“What does that mean?” Wooyoung asked, still blinking the glare from his eyes. Hongjoong rubbed at his own, 

“It means...it means that we’re somewhere she can’t track, somewhere-” 

“Outside the known universe” Jongho finished, awed. 

“Look…” Yunho breathed, pointing at the viewing screen. Now that Hongjoong could see he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Down below them drifted a planet. Not just any planet, but the planet that hovered over the compass at the head of the navigation room. 

“It’s so pretty” San said, eyes wide. It was, while the hologram had been a nice rendition of the planet the real thing was even better. The atmosphere was clear save for a few clouds drifting over leagues of green land and a few lakes, maybe even an ocean. 

“Aurora, take us down” Hongjoong said, hardly breathing. 

“Aye, aye captain” Aurora answered, readying the ship to descend. Hongjoong was watching his dreams come true before his very eyes. Maybe it didn’t fit the legend exactly, but still...Aether, it was right there. 

Even landing was smooth, and as they got closer to the ground a massive structure rose into view nearby. 

“Wahh! That’s a castle!” Wooyoung said excitedly, gripping the sides of his seat. It was. A massive castle made of stone and glass, blue flags waving at its peaks. It was like something out of a story book. 

“Wow, do you think there’s civilization here?” Yunho asked curiously, 

“Could be, my father wasn’t the only one who knew the legend” Hongjoong said, the ship set down and Aurora gave them the go ahead after checking the atmosphere for radiation and oxygen. It was clean and breathable. The gravity was good too, they wouldn’t be crushed under the weight of their own hair or float off planet the moment they stepped foot on it. 

They didn’t take much with them when they got off the Illusion, though Hongjoong did grab his compass now that it wasn’t burning as hot as a dwarf star. They were all too eager to explore what they’d found, after all. And what they’d found was nothing shy of paradise. 

Everything was green and the air was fresh, there were trees with all sorts of things hanging from them. It was gorgeous. 

“This place feels great” Wooyoung breathed, 

“Should we see about that castle?” Jongho asked, eyeing it dubiously. Hongjoong peered it in the distance. It was far more daunting from the ground, a little less inviting. 

“Maybe, let’s see what else is around here first. There was a lake a few miles that way, we could-” the ground trembled suddenly, everyone stilled. 

“What was-” it trembled again, again, and again. 

“Steps” Seonghwa said, eyes darkening and skin crawling with shadows immediately. 

“Something big is heading our way” Jongho said, clenching his hands into fists, his skin turning into metal. Hongjoong put his hand on his gun, backing in a circle to figure out where exactly the big thing was coming from. Mingi’s mouth began to smoke, eyes zipping back and forth. San took his hand, vigilant. Jongho pushed Yeosang and Wooyoung behind the rest of them, the ground continued to tremble. 

“Where is it?” Hongjoong muttered, the trembling stopped suddenly. A heavy silence fell, Hongjoong held his breath. 

All at once a gust of icy wind swept around them, sending goosebumps up Hongjoong’s spine. All around them the ground erupted, Wooyoung screamed. Hongjoong pressed back, as did the others. Seonghwa surrounded them in an orb of shadow, Hongjoong gripped his gun tightly. Creatures made of stone dragged themselves into formation around them, but in each of their joints were jagged chunks of ice. They were massive and Hongjoong counted at least five of them. 

“What are they?” San asked, 

“Titans?” Yunho suggested, sounding nervous. 

“Their eyes are glowing, they aren’t titans” Jongho said, jaw gritted tight. The creatures of stone and ice surrounded them, in their hands were ice spears that they used to block them off completely. 

“What do we do?” Yeosang whimpered, Hongjoong swallowed dryly. At this point, he didn’t know if there was anything they could do. The creatures weren’t moving, only keeping them trapped. 

“They are not moving” Seonghwa said, hands crawling with shadows as he held the barrier between them and giants strong. Seconds later, the giant to their left began to shift aside. 

“Spoke too soon, hyung” San murmured, Mingi huffed, a plume of smoke filling the orb. Hongjoong turned in the direction of the gap, suspicion weighing on him. Someone appeared in the gap, a woman. She wore blue silks and her pale hair was in a braid over her shoulder. Her eyes were pale as well, though they searched the black orb studiously. 

“I apologize for the unwelcome welcome, but I have not had visitors in many eons” the woman spoke, Hongjoong watched her carefully. 

“These are yours, I assume” he said, gesturing at the giants. The woman smiled, resting a hand on the knee of one of the massive creatures. 

“Of my own making, yes” the woman said, “they’re meant to protect Aether, you see, many people seek this place for more than a home” she said, “might I ask...what you seek?” she questioned, Hongjoong shifted on his feet. 

“My father told me stories about Aether when I was young, he left me his talisman. It’s how we got here, we’re looking for a place for us” he explained, hoping his honesty translated well enough. The woman regarded him, 

“Show me your talisman” she demanded, everyone around Hongjoong shifted. 

“Hyung” Mingi whimpered nervously, 

“Don’t worry” Hongjoong reassured him, fishing the compass out of his pocket. “Let me out, but keep the others safe” he said quietly, 

“I hope you know what you’re doing” Jongho murmured to their left, 

“I do” Hongjoong said, however much of a lie it was. Seonghwa met his gaze, searching for a moment. Finally he conceded with a nod, he curled his fingers into a fist, drawing some of the shadows back. He allowed Hongjoong to exit before closing the orb back up. The air outside wasn’t full of smoke so Hongjoong to a few breaths before approaching the woman. The giants slammed their spears into his path when he got too close, though. 

“That’s far enough” the woman said, Hongjoong nodded. 

“This is the talisman my father left me” he held up the compass, turning it over before opening it. When he did, strangely enough, the hologram didn’t appear. “I- there was a-a hologram, before, of Aether. I swear to you, it was there” Hongjoong said quickly, the woman reached through the spears. She took the compass from Hongjoong’s hand, inspecting it. Her pale gaze glinted, she made a curious noise before handing it back. 

“The lover’s talisman isn’t an easy burden to carry” the woman said, sounding almost impressed. Hongjoong peered at the compass, 

“Lover’s talisman?” he asked, the woman nodded. 

“It’s one of the eldest keys to Aether, meant to draw together soul mates. And by the looks of it, you have many” she said, Hongjoong could save the combusting for later. For now he pinched his own wrist, making sure he wasn’t dreaming. It also distracted him from screaming, “I haven’t seen it since I sent it out to be found, which means you were the first to succeed in drawing your potential soulmates to you. How many are there?” she asked, Hongjoong opened his mouth but only a strangled noise came out. The woman smiled, Hongjoong cleared his throat. 

“U-um, seven...there are seven” he answered, the woman blinked. 

“Seven...you succeeded in drawing seven soulmates into your life” she said, Hongjoong nodded. The woman was quiet for a moment, then she snapped her fingers. The ice and stone giants shifted, moving aside and lowering their spears. “The lover’s talisman is supposed to be a test of honesty, commitment, and vulnerability. Drawing and keeping on soulmate is a feat in itself, seven is a miracle. Please, you are all welcome here. My name is Dami, tell your mate to lower his defenses” she said, Hongjoong had his reservations about this woman, but what else was he supposed to do. 

Hongjoong went back to the others, the orb opening for him to enter and closing up right behind him. 

“What happened?” Wooyoung asked, 

“What did she say?” Yunho asked, 

“I assume something good, the monsters moved back and put their pointy sticks down” Mingi said, the smoke was thick in the orb now thanks to his anxiety. 

“Uh, yeah, we’re welcome here. I had to show her my talisman” Hongjoong explained, he was still wrapping his head around the soulmate portion of it. And once he did, he’d bring it up. For now, he needed to handle this. 

“Are you sure we can trust this woman?” Jongho asked, 

“We don’t have a choice, she’s got us surrounded by rock monsters. Unless you’re gonna hulk out and smash them, we’re stuck with her” San said, 

“He has a point” Yunho murmured, 

“I agree” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong peered at him. “If we are welcome, as Hongjoong and the woman say, then we are safe” he said, 

“Thank you” Hongjoong said, touching his arm briefly. “Her name is Dami, I think she’s some sort of guardian. I know in the story it was a dragon but it could have been hyperbole” he explained, 

“Maybe she bites like a dragon” Yunho said, 

“Only one way to find out, Wooyoung, go make her angry” San said, shoving Wooyoung. Wooyoung elbowed him back, 

“If anyone’s getting bit it’s you, you like biting anyway” he said irritably, 

“No one’s getting bit, we’re going to be polite and amicable. We may have hunted this place, but it’s obviously her home. We need to treat it that way” Hongjoong said, they settled. He looked to Seonghwa, at Hongjoong’s queue he lifted his hands and began pulling the shadows back carefully. As the orb fell away the smoke filling it poofed into the sky, a gentle breeze sweeping it away. 

“I’m sure you’ve come a long way, you’re welcome to keep your ship where it is. My home is your home as of now” Dami said, gesturing behind her to the massive castle that seemed a little more welcoming now. 

“Thank you” Hongjoong said cordially, Dami bowed her head. 

“Please, let me show you where you can rest” she said, already moving toward the castle. The giants followed her, making the ground shake as they went. 

“Just follow the giants, that’s always a good idea” Wooyoung murmured, 

“Sh” Yeosang hissed, they followed Dami through the front doors of her castle. The giants parted at them, lining up along the walls. Flanking the grand, wooden doors.  
Beyond them was a massive foyer laid with marble and crowded by grand staircases. Everything was in shades of blue and grey, there were glass fixtures everywhere. And overhead was a long skylight that shrouded everything in soft daylight. Dami lead them between the staircases and down a long hall decorated in drapes and stained glass. She made a few turns that Hongjoong counted and finally arrived down a long hall full of doors. She stopped about half way. 

“These are all bedrooms, they have everything you’ll need while you’re here” she said, gesturing widely down the hall. 

“Thank you, we appreciate it” Hongjoong said, Dami bowed her head briefly. 

“I’ll have my chef start dinner and you can all introduce yourselves then” she said, “for now, I have a few things to oversee. If you’ll excuse me” she said politely before taking her leave, no one moved until she was down the hall and out of sight. 

“So, we’re just gonna have a sleepover in this strangers castle” Wooyoung said, Yeosang gave him an exasperated look. 

“Again, we aren’t left with much of a choice” Seonghwa said, “for now, we should pick a room and be cautious. But polite” he said placatingly, Wooyoung didn’t seem all that happy with the plan but he went striding down the hall anyway. He picked a random door and pushed it open, then he paused. 

“Well, on the bright side, we’ll definitely be able to share a bed” he said, disappearing inside. 

“Is the bed big?” San asked, rushing past everyone to join Wooyoung inside. The others followed slowly, though Mingi and Jongho lagged for their own reasons. Mingi was clinging to Seonghwa like an anxious child, Jongho seemed uncertain. But once Seonghwa and Hongjoong entered they followed, closing the door behind them. 

The bedroom was as extravagant as the rest of the castle. The bed was in fact massive, even bigger than the one that they had on the ship. Wooyoung and San were rolling around on it. Yunho was inspecting the stained glass windows on the far side of the room. Yeosang was standing in the middle of the room, peering around curiously. Mingi made a pathetic noise behind them, Hongjoong turned just as Seonghwa went to comfort him. Mingi opened his mouth to speak but only sparks came out, more smoke pooling in his cheeks. 

“What is it Mingi?” Hongjoong asked, Mingi shook his head. 

“Hyung, that lady doesn’t smell right” Mingi said quietly, Seonghwa brushed a hand against Mingi’s cheek, frowning.

“I thought the same” he murmured, 

“What do you mean?” Hongjoong asked, 

“She smells ancient, like-like a corpse” Seonghwa explained, Hongjoong’s stomach knotted a bit. 

“That can’t be right” he said, 

“Something doesn’t sit right with me either” Jongho said, 

“You don’t trust anyone” Wooyoung said, rolling over as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, but I really don’t trust her” Jongho said, not looking the least bit happy about their current predicament. Hongjoong may have been a bit unsettled by Dami, but if everyone was that uncomfortable then they needed to go. They couldn’t just walk out, though. Something told Hongjoong that wouldn’t go over well with the strange guardian. 

“We won’t stay long, just for the night while we sort everything out. Tomorrow we’ll head out and see the rest of Aether, find a place to settle down” Hongjoong reassured them, everyone seemed content with that at least. If they wanted to stay in Aether then they needed to stay in line and they needed to make nice with Dami. 

“Hyung, come try this bed, it’s really soft” San said, flopping about on the duvet. 

“To which of us are you referring?” Seonghwa asked curiously, though he was already striding over, Mingi in tow. 

“Both of you” Wooyoung said, “you too Yeosang, Yunho, Jongho. Let’s cuddle” he chirped, Jongho frowned but Yeosang and Yunho came at his beck and call. Hongjoong hesitated at the edge of the bed, peering at all of them. 

He loved them. He did. And yet...the soulmates talisman. What brought them together, was it some kind of cosmic bullshit? What if this relationship was just the exam question that he needed to answer right to get into Aether? What if it wasn’t real? 

“Hongjoong, what are you thinking about so hard?” Yunho asked, taking his shoes off beside the bed. He looked at them again, he had to tell them…

“This is...it’s a sham, I think” Hongjoong said, throat constricting a bit. 

“Uh, are you talking about Dami?” San asked, Hongjoong his head. It was a little difficult to breathe, 

“The talisman, Dami was telling me about it. It’s-it’s a lover’s talisman, it’s meant to draw potential soulmates to me. If I can get one to stay then-then it’ll let me into Aether, that’s how it works. That’s why it hasn’t worked in all these years, not until-not until I met all of you” Hongjoong’s words were becoming strangled, “I think you’re all here because of the talisman, and now you’re trapped here because of me. I’m sorry, I- if I had known I never would have-” 

“Never would have what?” San asked, tone so chilly it made Hongjoong stop. “You never would have come back for me? Or stopped for Seonghwa-hyung?” he asked, Hongjoong winced. 

“I...no, I just-” 

“Hyung, you said you loved us-” 

“I know what I said” Hongjoong sighed, eyes falling shut for a moment. He was suddenly exhausted, it was all a bit much in such a short amount of time. 

“I believe on more than one occasion I mentioned I am a believer in fate” Seonghwa began softly, “and fate sought to bring us together, talisman or not” he said, 

“We aren’t under some kind of spell, we still love you. We just got lucky, is all” Wooyoung said, arms folded under his chin. 

“Joong-ah...come sit with us” Seonghwa murmured, offering him in the spot between him and Mingi. Hongjoong wanted to stay standing, to give them a fair change. To give himself a fighting chance to make the right decision. But maybe this was the right decision. Maybe it was time to stop fighting it. Hongjoong moved toward the bed, climbing up and collapsing between them. Mingi cuddled up beside him, Seonghwa began combing his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. He even began scratching at his scalp how he liked. Hongjoong let go of a long breath, 

“I’m sorry, I just- I got scared” he whispered, 

“It’s alright hyung, at least you talked to us instead of getting angry like you used to” San teased, Hongjoong opened one eye. 

“You’re lucky I’m tired, or else I’d put my foot up your ass” he murmured, 

“There’s our Hongjoongie” Yunho said, Hongjoong sighed heavily, eyes falling shut again. Whatever happened, he wasn’t alone, it wasn’t a fluke that he wasn’t either. Fate brought them together and he got so, so very lucky. 

Later that day, as the burning star set and the natural light in the room dimmed the glass fixtures on the walls began to glow with blue light. And not long after that there was a knock at their door. San startled away, rolling over and making an annoyed sound at the second knock. He was comfortable in Yunho’s embrace, he wanted to stay there. But they were still knocking, San shoved Wooyoung a bit. Wooyoung groaned in his sleep, kicking at San from over Yunho’s legs. 

“Someone’s knocking, we’ve gotta get up” San said, smacking Wooyoung and Yunho on the ass before climbing out of bed. Wooyoung made a noise of complaint and Yunho grumbled in his sleep. Slowly the others began to rouse, San decided to answer the door. 

When he opened it he found a pale man in a suit standing there, 

“Dinner is served, I’ve come to retrieve you all” the man said, his wrinkles stiff and his gaze as pale as Dami’s. San stood back a bit, 

“U-uh, ‘kay” he murmured, 

“San” Seonghwa called, San went scurrying his way. They were all up now, gathering their outer layers and putting their shoes on. 

“We’ll be ready in a minute” Hongjoong reassured the man, San had slept in all his things, shoes included. So he stood beside Seonghwa, who had gotten dressed quickly enough. It took Mingi and Yunho the longest to get dressed, but once they were they let the man lead them from the room down the hall. 

This time there were a lot more twists and turns, but when they reached their destination the man pushed open a pair of tall double doors to reveal a long banquet hall. San had never been in a place so fancy. Well, unless you count the time they were faking Yeosang’s death. But San didn’t count that, because he didn’t get to eat anything. And the smell of freshly cooked stew floating in the air had San’s stomach growling angrily at him. 

“Please, sit anywhere you like” Dami was at the head of the long table, there were bowls and crystal glasses set at each chair. Fancy napkins too. San hurried to take a seat on the other end of the table, as far from Dami as possible. The others filled in the rest of the seats until they were all sat. There were pots of stew and plates of bread up and down the table. Pitchers of what looked like wine and water were sat here and there too. “Please, enjoy” Dami offered, taking her own seat at the head of the table. San didn’t need to be told twice, but when he reached for the ladle Seonghwa gripped his wrist. He held it gently on the table, watching further up the table. And when San glanced up he suddenly understood why. 

Hongjoong was the only one eating, taking the first bite. San hated his heroic nature, he almost wanted to snap at him. To tell him to quit it, to let San take the first bite and test the waters. But it was too late, Hongjoong had served himself and was shoving a spoonful of the thick stew into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and even washed it down with some wine. Everyone waited, picking at the bread or whatever was on their plates, not putting anything in their mouths. Hongjoong gave them a subtle nod and Seonghwa let go of San’s wrist. Though San was upset, he still wanted to eat. He ladled some stew into his bowl and began shoveling it into his mouth, 

“So, tell me, who are each of you?” Dami asked, pouring herself a glass of wine. She had no food on her plate, San noticed. 

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself before. My name is Kim Hongjoong, I pilot and captain the Illusion” Hongjoong said, Dami nodded slowly and sipped her wine. Her gaze moved to Yunho, who sat beside Hongjoong. Yunho wiped his mouth with a napkin, swallowing the food in his mouth. 

“I’m um, I’m the medic on the Illusion. My name is Jung Yunho” he said, and that’s how it went on until she was satisfied. San didn’t say much aside from his name, still not liking this woman much. San knew when people were hiding things, and while this woman’s poker face was unrivaled, something about her rubbed San the wrong way. So for the remainder of their meal he kept his head down and ate till he was full, sipping his water afterward so he wouldn’t be forced to talk. 

However, when the conversation came to Aether itself San jumped in. 

“So, are you some kind of queen?” San asked, Dami lowered her wine glass. It was the only thing she’d consumed all night, 

“Not a queen, but an overseer of sorts. A guardian perhaps” she said, “I’ve been here since Aether first burned into existence, born from ice and stardust” she said cryptically, 

“Are there others?” Yeosang questioned, 

“Here and there, on the far sides of the world. On this side, however, not many, no” Dami said, 

“But it looked so empty from space” Wooyoung murmured, San agreed. Normally when there’s civilization on a planet you could see evidence of it even from space, but from where they’d come in they hadn’t seen a thing. Not even the castle until they were right on top of it. He could’ve chalked it up to some kind of magic that was as strange as Dami herself, but something didn’t feel right about it. 

A man in a suit approached from the far side of the room suddenly, he leaned into Dami’s space to whisper something. Dami nodded, putting her wine glass aside again. 

“I’m afraid I have something to attend to, please, enjoy your night. My home is yours, again” she said, 

“Ah, Dami, before you go” Hongjoong said, Dami paused, glancing at him. “We’re really grateful for everything, the food was delicious and the room was great. But we’re going to head out in the morning, to find a place of our own. I hope that’s okay” he said, Dami’s silence stretched just a bit too long. But eventually smiled, 

“Of course, there is plenty of Aether around, after all. Friends, goodnight” she said, bowing her head and leaving them finally. Again, no one spoke until she had left the hall. Her creepy suit men went with her. 

“That woman does not feel right” Wooyoung murmured, flicking some bread at Yeosang who wrinkled his nose back at him. 

“Yeah, well, we’ve gotta play nice anyway” Hongjoong said, tossing back the rest of his wine. 

“We will, and tomorrow, we find a place to settle” Seonghwa said, a smile touching his lips. San had to admit, that did sound nice. A place all their own, no one to bother them, not debts or bookies. No jails or hunters. Just peace, quiet, and his boyfriends for the foreseeable future. 

“Our place” Mingi said softly, a smile on his face. Our place...yeah. 

After they finished their meal they decided the safest place to stay was their room, so they all went back. But San had to pee, so after a whole lot of badgering from Hongjoong to go find one and then come straight back San went off to find a bathroom. If there was one. Did Dami pee? Was she even human? San had no clue, all he knew was that if he didn’t find a bathroom soon he’d be heading outside to do his business. 

At least, he would be if he could figure out where the hell he was. There were so many halls in this place, and they all looked the same. Before he could even cry for help, San was lost. He stopped in the middle of one hall, tapping his foot. He really had to pee...maybe he should just pick a door and hope for the best. 

San moved toward one rather big door at the end of the hall, he reached for the handle. But the moment he touched it, steps came his way. His first reaction was to disappear, camouflaging himself and pressing into the wall as one of the suit men came rounding the corner. The man went for the door San had been going for. He opened it and San peered in, it was a set of dark stairs. San’s curiosity peaked as the suit man plucked a glass fixture off the wall and descended into the darkness, the glass lightning his way. The door was beginning to groan shut, this was his only chance to snoop. So he took it. 

San slipped through the door and down the stairs, catching up and quickly matching his steps to the suit man’s. The staircase was pretty long and windy, by the time they reached the bottom San was kind of tired. He was also reconsidering his snooping and whether or not it was even worth it now that he would have to go back up all those stairs. It didn’t matter, though. They reached the bottom where another wooden door sat. The suit man pushed it open with a groan. 

Inside was a large stone room, tables were scattered around and covered with all sorts of things. Bottles and jars, boxes, bones too. There were shelves full of jars of stuff too. It reminded San of Yunho’s uncle’s clinic, sending a shiver of foreboding up his spine. He didn’t have time to be creeped out, though. The suit man was on the move, San followed swiftly. 

The room widened out into a weird sort of throne room. All stone with floating orbs of light all over the place, and in the massive throne at the end of the room was Dami. She was surrounded by dias’ and pedestals. There were four dais’, San counted. And on each of them was a glass orb that flashed a bunch of colors. Dami wasn’t paying them any mind, however. She was looking at the boxes on the seven pedestals, opening each of them and peering at whatever was inside of them. 

“My lady” the suit man said as he approached, Dami gestured for the man to come closer. When he did, San split off, slinking up to where the dias’ were. He was curious about the orbs, they were only about the size of his palm. Like big marbles. San squinted carefully at one of them, curious about the colors flashing on them. Upon further inspection San found pictures flashing on them, not just colors. They were kinda blurry, but San did see something interesting. Wings, big, leathery wings. Like dragon wings. 

“He has one of the eldest talisman’s, if he gets his hands on one of the keys he’ll be able to come and go as he pleases” Dami said, a sort of spite in her voice. San tuned into her conversation, moving closer and sidling beside suit man who was handing her another box just like the seven others. “He must be one of the last surviving human life lines, if not the last. His blood must be potent” Dami hummed, opening the box. “I’ll have to keep him alive for a while, perhaps that Shadowkin and Draconian as well. In fact, he’s brought me a whole slew of intriguing characters. The other three I haven’t figure out just yet, but I’m close. And once I do we’ll do what we need to with them” she said, San’s stomach turned over. 

That didn’t sound good. Actually, it sounded really, really bad. San stepped back a bit, almost ready to bolt if it weren’t for the fact that he needed to stay hidden. But when he did he didn’t account for how close he was to one of the pedestals, knocking into it a bit. The box on it shifted aside, Dami glanced up. San could feel his heart in his throat, pumping hot blood under his skin at an insane rate. It was making him dizzy. 

“Hyojin, we have a guest” Dami said, closing her box and putting it on the arm of her throne. San stayed perfectly still, hardly breathing. Dami slid onto her feet, silks rustling as she raised a hand. Her eyes burned blue, electricity crackled up her arm and then San felt it. The temperature in the room was dropping. San could feel his skin rising in goosebumps, he was going to freeze at this rate. And then it happened, his next breath. It came in a puff of fog. Dami grinned slowly, “there you are” she purred, San bolted. His steps were an echo in the room, there was a sound like metal on stone. And then something struck San in the thigh, biting through his pants and into the flesh there. Pain exploded through his limb, San gasped as his leg gave out and he went flying to the ground, rolling to a stop nearby. 

With a whine of pain San twisted onto his back, pulling his leg up and inspecting the damage. An ice shard the size of a dagger had struck him, it was still buried there. Blood leaked around it, mixing with the melting ice wetting his pants. 

“I suppose you heard all of that, so I won’t need to explain what I’m about to do” Dami said as she approached in a leisurely stride. San could hardly think beyond the throbbing pain in his leg, the ice melting too fast to help numb it. 

“You can’t do this, we didn’t do anything” San hissed, trying to back away. Dami scoffed, 

“You have two legs, two arms, two eyes, and a beating heart. You’re as human as Hongjoong and every man before him, greed lives in you. Before long, you’ll get tired of what you have and take more. You’ll never stop wanting more, and I can’t have that here. Not in Aether” Dami said lifting a hand, San gritted his teeth. Fear struck through him, but he couldn’t move, the wound in his leg was too big. The muscle was torn and it hurt like a bitch. He was done for. 

“My lady” suit man said carefully, Dami paused, glancing at him. She sighed, 

“Yes, well, as much as I’d like to paint my throne room red you’re a useful species. I’ll keep you alive for the time being” she said, she snapped her fingers. The floor beneath San shifted, sections of it shot upward, snatching San by the shoulders and throwing him to the wall. He was pinned there by pillars of marble, the pain of stone digging into his shoulders almost as bad as the wound in his leg. “Try not to bleed out before I need you” Dami said, 

“How!?” San snapped, straining against the marble despite his dangling feet. Dami came closer, lips twisting. 

“I’ll help” she said, smiling. She reached out with two fingers, hovering them over San’s wound. San felt the cool of ice, and then Dami dug her fingers into the wound. The pain was unimaginable, San couldn’t help the scream that was ripped from his throat. Ice formed over the wound moments later, cooling the horrible pain minutely. San panted, writing against the marble. 

“Fuck” he gritted out, tears rolling from the corners of his eyes. Dami clicked her tongue, 

“Language” she said, “I’ll return soon enough, Hyojin” she beckoned her suit man, striding past San and out of the throne room. San smacked his head backwards into the wall, tears rolling freely down his face now, a sob building in his chest. 

“Damn it!” San screamed, why was he so stupid! Why couldn’t he just stay put! Why...why...why was he going to die here...why were they all going to die here..?


	21. When All Else Fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I beg for forgiveness now? I love you all! <3 Don't forget to scream at me in the comments!!

Seonghwa was anxious. Something felt wrong, he could feel it. 

“San didn’t return last night” he said, everyone was mulling around, readying to leave. But Seonghwa was perched on the edge of the bed, foot tapping. 

“What? Of course he did, he probably just went to the bathroom again this morning” Yeosang said, Seonghwa shook his head. 

“I would have heard him come in, he did not. I’m worried” he said, 

“Let’s just get back to the ship, I’ll find San” Hongjoong said, 

“Maybe Dami or her creepy army of suits saw him around” Wooyoung suggested, perhaps, but something about it did not sit right with Seonghwa at all. 

“I would feel better if we found him sooner rather than later, I’m going to go look for him” he stood, Yeosang hurried around the bend of the bed. 

“I’ll come too” he offered, 

“Let’s be calm about this, we’ll all go” Hongjoong said, fixing his jacket. “I’m sure one of Dami’s people saw him somewhere, he couldn’t have gone far” he said, and while he spoke clearly his gaze was down. He was just as anxious as Seonghwa was. 

Once their bearings were gathered they all left the room. The beauty of the nature of the relationship was that while Seonghwa felt responsible for their lives in some way, he knew they must feel the same. He was not alone, nor would he ever be. He was safe, and so were they. So long as they were together. 

The halls, as they walked, were eerily silent. Even more so than when they first arrived. Seonghwa kept his wits about him, unsettled by the atmosphere filling the air around them.  
“Is anyone else getting the feeling that we’ve overstayed our welcome?” Yunho murmured, 

“The sooner we find San and leave the better, then” Jongho said, gaze sliding along the walls as if they would close in on them any second. Seonghwa heard steps ahead and felt himself tense all over, Dami came into view as they rounded the next corner. They stopped, Wooyoung and Yeosang blocked off by Jongho, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong. Yunho stood just behind Mingi, and while Mingi was sucking back smoke Yunho rested a hand on his hip, massaging the skin there soothingly. 

“Good morning, rest well?” she asked, a smile on her face as she regarded them. 

“Yeah, thank you for your hospitality. We were just on our way out, but we were wondering if you’d seen San. He didn’t come back to our room last night” Hongjoong spoke, Seonghwa watched Dami closely. Her stature relaxed, expression calm. 

“I did, he ended up on the far side of the castle so I offered him a room for the night instead of walking him all the way back. I was rather tired myself” Dami explained, Seonghwa shifted on his feet. “He’s in the dining hall now, I was going to offer you all breakfast before you departed” she gestured down the hall, 

“Thank you, that’s really kind” Hongjoong bowed his head, Dami returned the gesture. Turning to go they shifted to follow, their steps filling the hall with sound again. Mingi’s steps faltered, though. Seonghwa peered at him, reaching out to touch his arm. 

“What’s wrong?” Yunho asked first, Mingi was beginning to pale, his gaze down. 

“Smell...I smell something familiar” he said softly, 

“Is it the corpse smell again?” Yeosang asked quietly, Seonghwa took a moment to test the air. He drew in a few breaths, catching the decaying scent of Dami once more. However, mingled with it this time, blood. A familiar scent tangled within it. Every alarm in Seonghwa’s mind sounded, San. He surged forward, throwing his arms out in front of the others. A wave of shadows rose like a wall between them and Dami, solidifying like glass. Dami stopped before them, not turning around immediately, but listening. 

“Seonghwa” Hongjoong barked, 

“Where is San?” Seonghwa snarled, 

“What’s going on?” Jongho asked, out of the loop and startled by Seonghwa’s reaction. His hands were already encased in metal, on guard despite being behind Seonghwa’s barrier. Dami turned, a brow raised as she regarded Seonghwa and his defenses. 

“Mingi smelled San’s blood on her, I noted it as well” Seonghwa relayed quickly, barely contained fury rattling in his chest. 

“Are you sure?” Hongjoong questioned, Mingi nodded, smoke pouring from his nostrils as he breathed out. 

“It’s faint, but I can smell it” he said, 

“I can explain” Dami said, reaching toward the double doors nearby. Seonghwa barely twitched a muscle, a spear of shadow shooting from the ground and striking the wall. It buried itself in the stone, piercing it with a terrifying crack. Dami hardly flinched, standing still mere inches from the glittering shadow. “When your San found himself on the other side of the castle he had discovered my garden, and he had been toying with my frost azaleas. They’re rather sharp, and he cut himself. If you’ll speak to him, I’m sure he’ll explain that this is all a misunderstanding” she said, gaze unwavering as she peered at Seonghwa. He didn’t believe her, not for a moment. He wanted to see San, he needed him there, within touching distance. 

“Call him out here” Hongjoong said, gaze flicking between Seonghwa and Dami, hand resting on his gun. Ready to draw. Dami gestured at Seonghwa’s shadow, “Seonghwa” Hongjoong said, and Seonghwa wanted to wrap the shadow around Dami’s throat. But instead, he did as his lover asked and withdrew it. It slithered back to the ground, disappearing beneath Seonghwa’s boots. She pushed open the double doors, 

“San, the others have arrived. Come greet them” Dami beckoned, standing aside as they waited. Seonghwa felt as if he were vibrating, and then a hand was placed between his shoulder blades. He didn’t need to glance over his shoulder to know who it was, he recognized Yunho’s warm palm and long fingers. It was a comfort, but Seonghwa’s gaze stayed trained on the doors. There were steps, slow ones. A shadow was cast on the ground, a figure appeared. 

“San…” Hongjoong sighed, relieved. Though a bit pale, San looked unharmed. He wore a peculiar smile, a pinch in his brow as he regarded them. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, Seonghwa let go of a long breath. 

“We were looking for you” he murmured, letting the shadow walls melt at his sides. San didn’t immediately approach any of them, which was strange in itself. Seonghwa glanced at his hand, sure enough it was wrapped in bandages. Seonghwa’s lips twitched, “what did you do to yourself?” he asked, approaching him finally. San lifted his hand, shrugging. 

“I was just messing around” he said simply, Seonghwa took his wrist to inspect the wound. But he paused. San’s skin, normally warm and welcoming, was chilled. Seonghwa’s brow furrowed, 

“San, you’re very cold” he murmured, San chuckled. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s an effect from the frost azalea. They’re magic or something, but Dami said I’ll be alright in a couple of days. She also said body heat helps best” he said, wiggling his eyebrows in a very San like fashion. Seonghwa felt infinitely better, smiling in relief. 

“How fortunate for you” he said, 

“I thought so” San said, amused. Seonghwa leaned down to lay a kiss on San’s lips, and it was a bit unnerving that they were so cold slotted against Seonghwa’s, but they were San’s. Seonghwa pulled away, eyes opening, and suddenly that cold settled in Seonghwa’s chest. Both metaphorically and...literally. San’s gaze was paling, becoming blue and icy. His skin taking on an almost glass like pallor. He grinned sharply back at Seonghwa before all together shattering before his eyes. Seonghwa stumbled back a step, the cold grew in his chest. There was a shout, but the roaring of blood in his ears drowned out all else. Seonghwa looked at his hands, nearly trembling as ice began to crystalize across his skin, movement becoming impossible. No- 

With a final, terrible crack, ice formed around Seonghwa like a cocoon. With a scream of anger Jongho flew past Hongjoong, 

“No!” Hongjoong shouted, lunging for him. It was too late, Dami swept an arm out. The ground reared in a wave of trembling ice and marble, Jongho slammed fist after fist into it. He fought valiantly but was swallowed by it, the ground twisting up and around him until he was entombed in it. His shouts and struggles muffled. “Dami, please-” Hongjoong tried, but her hands flew through the air, beckoning magic from unknown places. Each of his lovers, just shy of reach, was stolen from him. 

Yeosang cried out as the ground opened up beneath him, reaching for Yunho just as Yunho was thrown to the wall by a wave of marble flooring. Wooyoung screamed as he was plucked from the ground by a spiral of ice and stone, suspended overhead by the scruff of his jacket, legs kicking as he begged to be released. Mingi was spewing smoke and brimstone as he tried to clamber for Wooyoung to no avail, 

“Mingi!” Hongjoong tried to warn him, legs not moving fast enough as the shape of one of Dami’s giants cut itself from the wall behind Mingi. Before Hongjoong could grip his pistol and send off a blast the giant wrapped its arms around Mingi, melting and encasing him much like Jongho. Cementing him to the ground like a terrible sculpture. Hongjoong couldn’t breathe, he spun in circles. Anger, fear, anxiety. It roiled inside of him, but a single pin of thought propelled him forward through the chaos. Dami.  
Hongjoong vaulted over the crack in the marble toward him, whipping his pistol forward in an attempt to aim. Dami met his gaze, Hongjoong pulled the trigger. The shot went off, something struck Hongjoong full force. The world flickered around him and he collapsed. His last thought, as his head rolled against the ice cold marble, was that if this was it...if he took his last breath here...please, let his shot have struck true. 

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Throbbing darkness. It was suffocating in the worst of ways, Hongjoong had felt it before. When they crashed. He almost wondered, had it happened again? Were they collapsed on that miserable jungle planet again? Was Seonghwa bleeding out, were his lovers scattered to the wind? It almost seemed preferable to his current reality.  
Hongjoong registered first the position he was in. His arms suspended above his head, his toes scraping soundless marble. What must have been chains biting into his wrists overhead. And when he peeled his eyes open, blinking away a thick blurriness, he took in his surroundings. As he did, his stomach began to roil with fury. 

A throne room, all blues and marble. Like ice, like Dami herself. 

A sound drew Hongjoong’s attention, a sob. He felt his throat tighten at the sight of Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Yunho chained to the ground by the wrists, all on their knees. And behind them, Hongjoong gritted his teeth as he took in San’s vulnerable form. Pinned much like Hongjoong himself, but his leg was encased in red tinged ice, his complexion a bit pale. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head back. 

Hongjoong rolled his neck, choking back a noise as he realized he had been put on display. Chained to a pillar facing the throne and its many pillars at the center of the room. Between him and the throne, though, was Seonghwa. Still frozen and statuesque. Not far off from Seonghwa’s right were Mingi and Jongho, trapped on their knees by blocks of marble that encased their entire upper bodies. Weighing them down. Jongho’s head was down, sweat dampening his fringe. Mingi’s mouth was barely smoking and he was shivering. 

They were trapped. For nothing more than passing through. Hongjoong curled his hands into fists, frustration growing in his chest. The fury in his belly traveled up his throat. He could almost breathe fire, and he wished he could have tested the theory when he heard steps approaching. 

Yeosang hunched closer to the ground and Wooyoung whimpered as Dami appeared from behind Hongjoong’s pillar. She paced around to face Hongjoong, a satisfied smile on her lips, pale gaze shining. 

“I’m rather pleased at how easy that was, considering you came here with seven rather unique soulmates” she said, Hongjoong gathered spit in his mouth and with a gross noise hocked it at her. It missed, of course, but the thought counted. Dami paced away, “I was a bit concerned at first, you know, when you told me you have seven soulmates. I know the lover’s talisman was one of the last of the talisman’s out there, one of the more ancient ones. Powerful” she hummed, “whoever returned it would obviously have posed a true problem for me. Low and behold, you appear with two Selkarian, a Thalian, a Draconian, a Shadowkin, and a Kasaranite. Rather dangerous, I think. Easy to fool, lucky enough for me” she sighed, stepping up to her throne and settling into it with a flourish. Hongjoong could feel a blood vessel bursting behind his eye, 

“We came here peacefully, we had the talisman. I followed the legend, it was passed down-” 

“You came here under false pretense” Dami sneered, voice echoing over Hongjoong’s. She sat forward, gaze truly like ice. “Generation after generation of greedy humans have come to Aether seeking paradise, they plead the same case. Rest, peace, comfort. And they stay, they reap what Aether has to offer and they want more. Always more” she hissed, “that legend, it was our legend. My brother and I were the beginning of Aether, when it was born of stardust and light we came here and settled. We met the guardians of this place and were read the rights of this place, Aether was meant to accommodate those of pure intention. And that we were, fleeing our parents and our poverty stricken planet. I was content finally being free of it, but my brother” Dami scoffed, leaning back and crossing her legs. “He could never be satisfied with the simplicity of what Aether had to offer” she said shortly, “the humanity in him, the greed, it grew like poison in him. He began seeking the darker powers of Aether for more, it eventually consumed. Not even I could save him” her gaze slid away from Hongjoong for a moment, as if it were a moment she didn’t want to share with him. “But I survived the catastrophe my brother brought upon Aether, I learned from his mistakes. More importantly-” she stood, “I learned what needed to be done, what the guardians refused to do. To preserve Aether it needed to be hidden from the rest of the galaxy” she said, 

“Aether is meant to be a paradise to those who seek it, it can’t be owned” Hongjoong said, 

“Is what I was told” Dami said, a curl to her lips. “But I didn’t seek to own it, I sought to protect it. Which is why I proposed the talisman, hence your compass” she reached into the folds of her silks, producing Hongjoong’s compass. He tensed, when had she taken that from him? “Meant to test various points of the soul and allow passage into Aether, even that wasn’t enough to keep Aether safe” she sighed, turning the compass in her hands. “The guardians and I, we didn’t see eye to eye on what was best for Aether. Again, I did what needed to be done” she said, setting the compass on one of her many pillars. “Until Aether is truly safe, I will continue to do what needs to be done” she said coldly, expression darkening as she moved down the steps of her dias. 

“You’re wrong” Hongjoong said, throat unbearably dry. Dami lifted her gaze, Hongjoong wet his lips. “You did it right, the talismans. They work, they do their job. I- because I was this selfish prick before, I was alone and I liked it that way. Then the compass brought me to San, and stars above he annoyed me” Hongjoong huffed, “but over time I got used to him, and then I started to fall in love with him. I can’t live without him, and it happened again and again. I changed for them, I wanted to change for them. Your talisman worked, it worked” he stressed, “we followed the rules, we have every right to be here. We at least deserve a chance to prove that we deserve to be here” he said, holding her gaze. 

Hongjoong could feel the blood rushing under his skin as Dami watched him, unmoving from her spot at the foot of her throne. Finally, she took a step. Hongjoong held his breath as she moved toward Seonghwa, reaching out and drawing a fingertip down his frozen arm. 

“I had hope in them for many centuries, that they would bring out the good in humans. Remind them of the good things that resided in them, but every chance they got they would prove to me that they weren’t worthy of chances” she said coldly, “I was human once, you know. Would you like to know how I became as powerful as I am?” she asked, she placed a hand on Seonghwa’s chest, fingers splayed. Hongjoong could feel sweat beading at his hairline as he watched the ice darken around Seonghwa, hiding him from sight. 

“Dami...please” Hongjoong pleaded softly, 

“My brother traded my soul for control of the guardians, little did he know the daimon he made the deal with didn’t deal in men of unclean souls” Dami said, slowly pulling her hand away now that the ice was completely black. And as her fingers came away, the black poured out of the ice and into her skin. Shadows. “I was spared, not only that, but I was offered a deal in return” she said, “become a guardian myself, but the catch is rather interesting” she curled her hand into a fist, the shadows disappearing into her skin. Her gaze flashed a darker blue, black cracking the iris of her eyes. Hongjoong felt foreboding come over him. “I’m deathless. Of course, under certain circumstances I could die. Although no one’s come close” she chuckled, taking a deep breath. “Your Seonghwa’s abilities are unique, interesting” she spread her fingers, spikes of ice shot up from the ground in a neat row. But this ice was glittery and black, like obsidian. “How pretty” she purred, 

“Please, just let us go. We’ll never come back” Wooyoung’s voice cracked as he cried out, Hongjoong jerked his head up. 

“Wooyoung, be quiet” Yeosang choked out, Dami made a small noise. She snapped her fingers, not even bothering to cast them a glance as a spike of black ice rose from the ground beneath Wooyoung. Pressing up toward his throat but not killing him. A threat. Hongjoong pulled against his chains, chest heaving as he cursed. 

“Stop, stop, stop” he begged, Dami flicked her wrist. Shadows collided in her palm, ice joining to create a glittering dagger of black ice. She approached, pressing the tip carefully to Hongjoong’s own throat. 

“I think you misunderstand the position you are in” Dami said, “I’ll be ending your lineage here with you. Your lover’s, however, are rather useful to me. The two Selkari will make meals for my pets, but the Thalian’s blood is rather potent. And the other three, well, their abilities seem rather useful. Don’t you think?” she cocked her head, Hongjoong wanted to thrash. He wanted to reach as far as he could in the hopes that he could ring her neck. But he stayed still, the tip of that cold blade still pressed to his skin. 

“I’ll kill you” San’s voice suddenly rang out, Dami glanced across the throne room. San had barely seemed conscious throughout the whole ordeal, but now his gaze blazed as he struggled against his restraints. “If you touch him, I’ll find a way to kill you. No matter what, you touch him, and you die” he seethed, the ice on his leg melting and dripping red on the floor. Dami blew air out her nose, amused. 

“Rather ambitious of you” Dami said, with a flick of her wrist she made a clean cut across Hongjoong’s cheek. It was a quick sting that made Hongjoong hiss, San snarled, thrashing. 

“Filthy bitch!” he spat, Dami only watched on, that same amused look on his face. As Hongjoong winced, he noticed something on the other side of the room. Mingi. He had been quiet, as had Jongho. And they had both been kneeling, but he had somehow gotten one foot beneath himself despite the marble. And now he was struggling to get the second one. That wasn’t the most astonishing thing, though. When Mingi was anxious he smoked like a chimney. But right now, as he struggled to lift hundreds of pounds of marble while an insanely powerful murderess stood nearby, Mingi was hardly making a puff at all. 

“Focus here, Hongjoong” Dami gripped Hongjoong’s chin, forcing him to look forward again. “You’re one of the last humans I’ll have to exterminate, consider it an honor to be wiped from history this way” she smiled, she lifted the blade to Hongjoong’s throat. He swallowed dryly, 

“When you’re done, and all the humans are gone, what are you going to do? Live out your days as a lonely corpse?” Hongjoong spat, Dami hummed. 

“Perhaps, I’ll have Aether to keep my company after all” she said, if Hongjoong could just stall for a minute longer. He could see Mingi rising in the corner of his eye, but that blade was beginning to bite into his skin. 

“What about the original purpose of the guardians? They read you the rights of Aether, aren’t you meant to follow them?” Hongjoong pressed, Dami’s expression began to darken.

“I’m done talking about this, serve your purpose Hongjoong” she said lowly, Hongjoong opened his mouth. What came next didn’t leave Hongjoong’s mouth, it left Mingi’s. 

A torrent of flames singed Hongjoong’s nose, Dami screamed as she was swallowed by them for a moment. She whipped away, drawing the shadows and gusts of icy air to her as she scrambled to put the fire out. Mingi was on his feet, legs trembling beneath him as he huffed. Smoke billowed from his nostrils, flames crackling in his throat. 

“Mingi, get the others free” Hongjoong barked, Mingi nodded, unsteady on his feet. Dami screamed again, but this time in outrage. Hongjoong looked up just as Dami threw up four walls around Mingi, trapping him once more. Mingi cried out, blowing flames into the air in his panic. 

“Enough!” Dami screeched, flying toward Hongjoong, dagger in hand. 

There were moments like this, Hongjoong realized. Too many moments where things changed in the blink of an eye. And in the span of those seconds where Dami lifted her dagger, where Hongjoong took in a breath. Maybe his final breath. He knew a few things. One of which was that...aside from this part, he wouldn’t change a thing about how he’d done things. 

When the dagger pierced Hongjoong’s chest it wasn’t the most pleasant thing. In fact, the pain was borderline unbearable. Hongjoong’s vision blurred, his breathing stuttered, and his heart went haywire. His stomach heaved, convinced he was sick. There was a horrible buzzing growing in Hongjoong’s head as the pain settled deep in his bones, the dagger disrupting every possible function of his. He forced his wavering gaze to meet Dami’s, and he noticed something strange. The blue in her gaze was completely gone now. Now there was only a pair of dark eyes staring back at Hongjoong, familiar dark eyes. 

Hongjoong choked on a sob, and a whole lot of blood. Someone was screaming, maybe they were calling his name. He wasn’t paying attention, those were his Seonghwa’s eyes. 

“Se...hwa…” Hongjoong wheezed, vision darkening. He blinked slowly, he needed to leave something for him. This was it, he was failing all of them. The least he could do was leave them something. Hongjoong forced a smile onto his trembling lips, “Seonghwa” he coughed, “I know...I know you’re in there” he took a wet breath, the feeling in his fingertips beginning to leave him. “We didn’t get to have forever, but at least we got to have yesterday...just don’t forget-” Hongjoong hacked, that awful metal taste invading his mouth again as blood poured down his chest. “I love you, I love them. Remember, more than anything in this star forsaken galaxy...more than paradise...I love you” he tried to breathe, but it burned. It all burned, he couldn’t take it. The darkness at the edges of his vision wouldn’t stay there and the last thing Hongjoong saw before he was truly lost to the world was those eyes and the tears that were welling in them. 

Yunho could hardly breathe as he cried, red painted behind his eyes. Wooyoung was wailing, Yeosang sobbing into his arms. San was screaming, kicking and choking on his curses. Mingi had tried valiantly to save Hongjoong, had done more than any of them could. But it wasn’t enough. Hongjoong...Hongjoong…

The ground trembled suddenly, the sound of ice cracking drew Yunho’s attention. He opened his eyes, blinking tears from them and taking a shuddering breath. Dami stepped back from Hongjoong’s prone body, the black dagger still standing in his chest. Yunho refused to look at him anymore, looking at Seonghwa’s statue instead. As well as the cracks forming in it. Shadows seeped from them, filling the growing fissures in the ground as the marble trembled again. Dami turned to him, making a noise of fear as he grabbed her head. 

“No, stop” she begged, “stop, I’m in control. This is my- mine- stop” her legs gave out, her knees striking the floor as she clutched at her hair. The ice surrounding Seonghwa’s body completely shattered suddenly, shadows rose from his skin like steam as he stumbled a bit. Dami began to scream, her skin bubbling, like something was trying to get out. Around her the walls began to crack, the fixtures shattering. The place was falling apart, the ground still trembling beneath them. 

“Hyung” Wooyoung cried wetly, but Seonghwa didn’t move. He stood with his back to them, head low. Yunho couldn’t take his gaze off Dami, she was hunched forward. And suddenly, Yunho knew what was happening. He twisted his body in front of Yeosang and Wooyoung, 

“Don’t look” he warned, an anguished scream filled the throne room. Yeosang buried his face in Yunho’s side and Wooyoung sobbed as he pressed his face into Yeosang’s shoulder. Yunho peered over his own shoulder, stomach roiling. Dami had been reduced to shards of bone and shreds of flesh, black slime strewn throughout the mess that had once been her. 

Yunho felt his shackles melt away, he sat up, lifting his wrists and rubbing at the angry red marks left behind. Wooyoung got up and stumbled toward Seonghwa, the ground unsteady. Chunks of the ceiling began to fall, the walls coming apart. 

“Wooyoung, wait” Yunho called, concerned. But it was too late, Wooyoung smacked into Seonghwa. Seonghwa didn’t move, though. The shadows hadn’t dissipated yet, but that was the least of Yunho’s concerns. The castle was collapsing, they needed to get out. Yunho helped Yeosang up and then turned to help San, checking his leg briefly. The wound was open again, not bleeding heavily but exposed. 

“Yunho” San croaked, eyes red. “We can’t leave him here” he said, Yunho nodded. If he could help it, they wouldn’t leave Hongjoong. But he needed to prioritize…

Mingi and Jongho had been freed as well, Jongho was already clearing a path through the crumbling wall. Yunho narrowly avoided being crushed by a chandelier. 

“Everyone, follow Jongho!” Yunho called, helping San through the chaos on his one good leg. 

“Yunho, something’s wrong with Seonghwa” Wooyoung cried, Yunho looked back just as they reached the wall. Seonghwa still hadn’t moved, Wooyoung stood back from him, fear evident on his face. Yunho swallowed dryly, 

“Jongho, take San. Get them out” he handed San over, Jongho put his arm over his shoulders. 

“What about...what about hyung?” Jongho asked, 

“I’ll get them” Yunho said curtly, Jongho nodded. He handed San off to Mingi, who picked him up with ease. Yunho rushed across the room, the room shook hard and the ground began to open up. He jumped as a chasm began to collapse beneath him, more debris falling around him. They had moments before they were buried. “Wooyoung, go with the others” Yunho said, grabbing Wooyoung’s wrist once he was close enough. 

“No, I won’t leave him” Wooyoung jerked back, head shaking vehemently. 

“Please, I’ll get them out. I just need you to be safe first” Yunho begged, Wooyoung’s eyes watered heavily. With a choked sob he turned and fled through the raining debris, Yunho faced Seonghwa. Unmoving, still statuesque. “Hyung” Yunho whispered brokenly, finally taking in Seonghwa’s expression. Empty, far away...gone. “Hyung please, we need you. Come back to us,” Yunho pleaded, his eyes began to burn with new tears. “You can’t die here with him, don’t leave us too” he said, voice rising with desperation, chest hiccuping with sobs. 

Hongjoong was not even ten paces away, Yunho couldn’t look. He needed Seonghwa, he needed him. Yunho covered his face, legs feeling weak. They were in danger, the room still trembling and still raining around them. But he sank to his knees, sobbing brokenly. 

“Hyung please” he begged again, there was no reaction. Yunho sniffed, chest aching terribly. Love was an awful burden to bear, but he chose this. When he decided he didn’t want that picket fence, when he didn’t want to marry a nice Thalian girl and settle down. He chose this. Yunho took a deep, shuddering breath. He looked up at Seonghwa, “I’ll take care of you hyung, don’t worry” he breathed, 

“Yunho!” Jongho called from the far side of the room, “come on, it’s going to collapse” he yelled, Yunho swallowed again. 

“I need you to carry hyung, he won’t come around” he called back, standing up. Jongho came dodging through the mess, 

“He will” he said with certainty, Yunho nodded. He wanted to believe the same. Jongho swept Seonghwa up into his arms, jogging away. Yunho was left with the last task, and he hurried to get it over with. 

Hongjoong looked fake, his shackles had dissolved, so had the dagger. He looked like a hallow’s eve decoration. But he wasn’t and Yunho felt sick again. He couldn’t stop himself from choking on his sobs as he scooped Hongjoong into his arms, holding him close as he navigated the remains of the throne room to the path Jongho made. He had smashed through layers of wall and hallways. Yunho had to be careful, climbing his way all the way up to the surface again. And when the sun touched his face Yunho cried even harder. 

Everyone was there, out on the grass. Yunho went to them, collapsing and laying Hongjoong out once he was able. San was the first to make a noise, a sob ripping itself from his throat as he dragged himself over. He collapsed against Hongjoong’s side, snotty nose buried in his shirt. Wooyoung clutched at Hongjoong’s pant leg, bawling like a child. Yeosang cried into his hands, curled in on himself near Hongjoong’s head. Mingi began to wail, a pitiful and heartbroken sound. Jongho stood by Hongjoong’s feet, tears falling silently off his chin. And Yunho...Yunho could hardly make a sound as he stared at the grass between his knees, chest tight with sorrow. 

A hand rested on the back of his head, rubbing soothingly. Yunho glanced up, finally a sob bubbled in his throat. Seonghwa’s face was streaked with tears as he looked down at Yunho, hand scratching at Yunho’s scalp the same way he did to Hongjoong so many times before. 

They cried for a long time, and by the time Yunho had cried himself dry Wooyoung had barely stopped making especially loud noises. Seonghwa had settled beside them, coming back to himself slowly but surely. He still hadn’t spoken, but he had begun stroking Hongjoong’s hair methodically. 

“What do we do now?” Yeosang asked quietly, 

“What can we do?” Jongho murmured, 

“We’re here, where he wanted to be. We should stay here, for him” San said, 

“We should bury him” Seonghwa said softly, everyone quieted. He was right, but the thought of it made Yunho’s stomach tighten. 

“There’s gotta be another way” San said, shifting on his bottom as he reached into his pockets. 

“What are you talking about?” Wooyoung asked, voice nasally thanks to all the crying. San cupped his hands together as he produced something, 

“Maybe we can get help, magic help” he said, parting his hands to reveal four large marbles. 

“How are magic marbles going to help us?” Jongho asked, sounding a bit annoyed that San was even bringing something like this up. 

“I don’t know, they belonged to Dami. They’re bound to have some kind of magic in them, maybe one of them- I dunno, maybe we can- we can bring him back or-or-” as he spoke tears began to well in his eyes again, Yunho’s heart ached. Seonghwa reached out, drawing San into his side. San threw the marbles into the dirt with a curse, turning his face into Seonghwa’s neck as a sob wracked his body. The marbles shattered upon impact, apparently made of a more fragile glass than they let on. When they shattered, though, plumes of smoke appeared from each of them. 

“I hope those weren’t potions or anything” Jongho murmured, watching as the smoke began to rise into the sky. Mingi turned his head, sniffing. His pupils began to dilate, suddenly Yunho had the same concern. 

“Mingi, are you-” a sudden gust of wind startled Yunho, there was a groan in the sky. 

“What now?” Wooyoung groaned, the smoke exploded in the sky. They twisted in the air, forming massive figures. Four, Yunho counted. They were just a bit too stunned to run, but San did throw himself over Hongjoong’s body as the figures became solid in flashes of light. 

Yunho’s mouth fell open, shocked. 

“Holy-” 

“Free at last!” one of the smoke figures groaned, one of the smoke dragons more specifically. Four of them, each in their own colorful scales. Magnificent wings beating the air overhead, stirring up the air around them. “Now, what lucky mortal freed us? Hm? Show yourself” it was the shiny, pink dragon that was turning in circles above them. The smokey blue one beside it was the one to peer down with emerald green eyes, a curious hum in its throat. 

“Down there, perhaps” it murmured, 

“Which of you freed us from our tombs?” the third one spoke, its voice deeper, commanding. It was an opalescent color, trimmed in gold along its back and wings. San was staring with wide, starry eyes. But he raised his hand anyway, the first dragon whooped before swooping down toward them. Wooyoung screamed and dove for the ground. Yunho grabbed Yeosang and Jongho before diving for cover himself. Yeosang yelped and Jongho cursed. 

The dragons landed, each with a ground shaking thud. Yunho realized, much to his discomfort, that they were now surrounded. The pink dragon leaned in close, snuffing at Hongjoong’s body. 

“Your comrade” it said, tone saddening. 

“Tell us what’s happened here” the white and gold dragon demanded, they all exchanged glances, uncertain. 

“We came here seeking paradise, following our lover who was...who was killed by your former guardian” Seonghwa was the one to speak, thank goodness. The fourth dragon, the lilac one scoffed. 

“No guardian of ours” it muttered, 

“Rene” the white dragon said quellingly, the lilac dragon turned its head away in response. “Dami was not a guardian originally, she was only a resident of Aether. She became overly worried with the state of the world and did eventually lost trust in our ability to protect it” it explained, 

“She told us, before doing what she did” San said sharply, gaze unwavering now that the dragons were ground level. 

“We’re at fault for the fall of your comrade-” 

“Lover” Jongho corrected, Yunho was a bit shocked that he of all people made the correction. But he was grateful anyway. 

“The fall of your lover is our fault alone, we were unwise to brush Dami’s threats aside when she was a girl. She entrapped us many centuries ago when he brother became overly ambitious” the white dragon said, “we are meant to protect Aether and those who are permitted entrance” he said, 

“Can you bring him back?” San asked, the dragons exchanged a look of their own. 

“I’m afraid not, we are capable of many things, but bringing the dead back to life is not one of them” the white dragon said solemnly, San’s expression became bitter. 

“Then what use are you” he said lowly, 

“San” Seonghwa said softly, San hid his face in Seonghwa’s shoulder, refusing to say anything else. 

“Now that you’ve freed us, however, we’ll be able to restore balance to Aether. You and your lot are welcome to live out your days here in peace, and as settlement for your lover’s life you may ask us for anything while you’re here” the blue dragon said, 

“Settlement” Yeosang scoffed under his breath, it was a ridiculous notion. As if Hongjoong’s life could be paid off, but they wouldn’t refuse. The pink dragon sniffed suddenly, moving forward and snuffing at Mingi. 

“You’ve got dragon blood in you, don’t you” it said, tail swishing back and forth excitedly. Mingi made a nervous noise, but nodded. The pink dragon howled, “a Draconian child, wonderful” it said, then it cocked its head. “Where are your wings?” it asked, Mingi began turning pink. 

“G-gone” he murmured, the pink dragon hummed. Then he nudged its snout at the hem of Ming’s shirt, 

“Show me your scars, child” it said, Mingi glanced at everyone, anxious. But he peeled his shirt up in the back, showing the dragon his wing scars. Yunho remembered seeing them the first time, he often spent hours tracing and kissing them these days. The dragon hummed, snuffing at them. “How unfortunate, clipped before you even learned to fly” it sighed, it opened its wide mouth and its tongue flicked out. Mingi made a high pitched noise as the dragon laved its tongue across Mingi’s back. “There, now at least the memory won’t be with you any longer” it said, pleased with whatever it had done. Mingi still seemed rather disturbed, touching his back nervously. 

“What do-what do you mean?” he asked, Yunho reached out and pushed his shirt up his back. Yunho’s lips parted in surprise, 

“Mingi, your scars are gone” he said, Mingi twisted around. 

“What? They are?” he asked, astonished. Yunho touched the skin where the ugly scars had once been, they had never bothered him personally but he knew sometimes Mingi looked at them in the mirror with a strange look on his face. That memory haunted him in some ways, and now the skin was smooth and clean. They were just...gone. 

“What did you do?” Yeosang asked, still shocked as he looked at Mingi’s back. 

“I simply restored him” the pink dragon said, sitting back on its haunches. 

“Aether is a place of restoration, of healing...from many things” the white dragon said, lowering itself. “There is a place here, on the far side of Aether. I think he would like to be buried there” it said, and just like that the awe was gone. The cold that had settled in the place that Hongjoong’s love had grown returned. Yunho touched Hongjoong’s hand, now becoming cold from lying in the grass for so long. 

“Will you take us?” San asked, 

“We would be honored” the white dragon said, and with that they gathered to bury their first love. The place the white dragon, who they came to know as Sage, spoke of was gorgeous. A mountain that oversaw the setting star as it glowed on the horizon. The pink dragon, named Mimi, dug the burial for them. As Hongjoong is lowered into the pit by Jongho and Mingi, both teary eyed, Yunho closes his eyes. He erased from his memory the cold touch of Hongjoong’s skin and the color red. Instead Yunho recalled his laugh, the wrinkle of his nose, and every moment that Yunho realized that he was falling in love with that man. 

Yeosang choked on a sob beside Yunho and Wooyoung collapsed nearby, sobbing harshly. Dobi, the blue dragon, began filling in the burial. Yunho took a shuddering breath, tears rolling down his cheeks. The tears cold compared to how hot his cheeks were. The setting star was burning gold behind him now, Yunho turned around to face it. The light was almost blinding, but he preferred it. He rested a hand over his heart to make sure it was still beating. 

“He would have adored this view” Seonghwa spoke nearby, watching the star just as Yunho was. 

“He would have” Yunho agreed quietly, voice rough. The others joined little by little, San dragging Wooyoung to his feet. Facing the sun despite the fact that he could barely stand, Yeosang sobbing fully at the sky. Mingi sniffled as he moved up beside Yunho, his sobs caught in his throat. Seonghwa closed his eyes, tears still falling from his chin. Jongho wiped roughly at his face as he took a deep breath, blinking in the setting light. A breeze brushed along Yunho’s arms, caressing his neck and cheeks, drying his tears. He closed his eyes, and if he listened hard enough he could almost hear Hongjoong’s laugh again. Yunho blinked his eyes open again, peering at the horizon. Now blazing gold. 

Beyond that horizon, wait for us there. We’ll meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!!! I know!!! But keep reading!!! The last chapter is important!!! I promise!!!


	22. At Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very end!! Pleas read my note at the end too!!

Sometimes things are just a little too quiet. Seonghwa can’t say he doesn’t mind the quiet, but that only means that his noisiest husbands were just a bit too far from him. However, the reprieve was nice on occasion. 

“Seonghwa” a voice groaned, Seonghwa drew himself from his thoughts. While the breeze on the veranda was nice it seemed duty was calling. He stood from his lounge chair and made his way into his shared bedroom, there was a lump in their bed that was stirring. 

“Yes, my love?” Seonghwa said, seating himself on the closest end of the bed as the lump tossed and turned. Finally the covers were thrown and Wooyoung turned onto his back, huffing and glaring at the ceiling. 

“I can’t sleep” he complained, Seonghwa smiled. Wooyoung didn’t sleep well at night these days, Seonghwa rested his hand on the creature at fault for Wooyoung’s discomfort. Wooyoung frowned down at his own belly, “he won’t stop moving around in there and I’m barely four months along” he huffed, Seonghwa smiled before leaning down to press his ear to Wooyoung’s belly. 

“Joong-ah, you’d do well to let your mother rest. If he doesn’t, he’s bound to rip all of your father’s heads off” Seonghwa said, Wooyoung smacked Seonghwa on the opposite side of the head. Seonghwa giggled before sitting up, rubbing Wooyoung’s legs soothingly. “What can I do to ease your discomfort, hm? A bath?” Seonghwa offered, Wooyoung sighed heavily. 

“Just get me up, I’m going to go make a snack” he said, holding his hands out. Seonghwa stood up to do as his husband bid, it took a few tries but once Wooyoung was up Seonghwa put a steadying hand on Wooyoung’s back. While he wasn’t all that large yet Wooyoung was having a lot of trouble adjusting to have a baby bump of any size. Seonghwa found it amusing, Wooyoung did not. Seonghwa accompanied Wooyoung downstairs and into the kitchen, he didn’t leave right away once he was there either. He enjoyed watching Wooyoung do things. In all honesty, Seonghwa enjoyed watching any of his husbands do most things. But today only Wooyoung was home, so Seonghwa stood in the archway and watched him make a sandwich. Eventually Wooyoung gave him an annoyed look, “you don’t have to babysit me, I’m not that close to popping yet” he complained, 

“I’m not worried, just watching” Seonghwa said simply, Wooyoung made a curious noise as he put mayo on his bread. 

“Did Yunho go to the city?” Wooyoung inquired, Seonghwa hummed in answer. City; their cities were hardly villages right now. But things were still progressing well enough. “Did Offerman call another meeting?” he asked, Seonghwa hummed again, gaze sliding up Wooyoung’s body for a moment. Another one of the wonderful things about bearing a child was the hips that often came with it. Seonghwa had an odd obsession with them, Wooyoung was well aware of this. Maybe too well aware, because he put both his hands on those hips and tapped his foot testily as he faced Seonghwa. “Are you even listening to me?” Wooyoung asked, irritated. 

“Listening, absolutely. Processing, up for debate” Seonghwa said as he approached Wooyoung who looked less than amused, Seonghwa planted a kiss on his lips as he drew him closer. “Yes Offerman called a meeting, but you aren’t to be worrying about that while you’re on maternity leave, recall? And I’m here to make sure that you’re doing just that, not worrying” Seonghwa said, reaching down to lift Wooyoung by the thighs. Wooyoung instinctively wrapped his legs around Seonghwa’s hips, arms looping around his neck. Wooyoung pursed his lips, 

“I wouldn’t worry if this wasn’t so important, we’re building a whole civilization. It’s going to take all of us, remember?” he said, Seonghwa walked them out of the kitchen and into the living room. All of it built with a little bit of magic and a whole lot of long hours, hard work, and splinters. As San had put it. 

“Yes, and we all agreed that we also wanted to have a family five years down the line regardless of where we were with Aemeria. Yes, things are still in development but they’re still progressing regardless of the backlash” Seonghwa said, “now-” he laid Wooyoung down on the couch, “you can keep thinking about whatever it is Offerman is barking about this week, or you can let me distract you” he said, massaging his thighs gently. Wooyoung bit back a moan, 

“Not fair” he pouted, Seonghwa smiled. 

“I never claimed to play fair, Kim Wooyoung” he said, Wooyoung giggled as he reeled Seonghwa down for a kiss. Seonghwa may have lied before, there was certainly more than one perk to Wooyoung’s pregnancy. While his full hips were certainly a plus his sensitivity was even more of one. 

Seonghwa had been between his legs no longer than a few minutes before Wooyoung was pulling his hair and sobbing. While Seonghwa may not get as much attention from Wooyoung during sex, the reactions he got out of him certainly made up for it. Another trait Wooyoung had taken on after falling pregnant was falling asleep almost immediately after climaxing. Which may have been Seonghwa’s original intention, but he’d never admit to that. He held Wooyoung against his chest about an hour later, dancing his fingers along his skin as he snoozed quietly, kicking every so often when the baby did. 

Seonghwa found, in moments where the quiet stayed a little too long, that his thoughts began to crowd his mind a bit too thickly. He thought of Aemeria, their home, their child. He thought of his husbands and the time of year it was. Because the coming date never failed to pass him by. The moment Seonghwa learned the number of days in the year and hours in a day he reminded himself everyday when it was that he passed. Five years and Seonghwa had not once let the anniversary pass without letting the ache in his chest be known. He loved his six husbands dearly, more than life itself. But one of his first loves, his first lost love. It would be something he’d carry to the grave with himself.  
The sound of the front door opening drew Seonghwa’s attention, there was talking and Seonghwa tipped his head back as Yunho, Yeosang, and San came in with bags on their arms. Mingi and Jongho weren’t far behind, talking about something. 

“Hi h-hyung, I thought we agreed no sex on the couch after last time” Yeosang stumbled on his words at the sight of Seonghwa and Wooyoung entangled on the couch, 

“Yes, well, it was the closest surface that wouldn’t hurt his back. And he needed distracting as soon as possible, as per the doctor’s orders” Seonghwa said, giving Yunho an amused look as he moved toward the kitchen archway. 

“I did say that, but having sex on every available, comfortable surface was not part of my orders” Yunho said, amused. Seonghwa chuckled, laying kisses on Wooyoung’s shoulder to rouse him from his brief nap. 

“Seonghwa” San approached them on the couch, a single bag in his arms. It didn’t look to be holding much, 

“What’s wrong Sannie?” Seonghwa asked, San reached into his bag and wrestled something out. Seonghwa blinked as he produced a strange blue flower in a green pot, 

“I want to bring it to him today, can we all go?” San asked, gaze on the plant rather than Seonghwa. It was a few days too early, but he supposed it couldn’t hurt. 

“If the others agree, I don’t see why not” Seonghwa said, San nodded. 

“Okay” he murmured, leaning in for a brief kiss before hurrying off to bid the same question of his other husbands. 

“He gets like this the closer we get to the anniversary” Wooyoung murmured, Seonghwa glanced down. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d woken open, 

“We all cope in our own ways” Seonghwa said gently, Wooyoung’s expression seemed far away. 

“It still doesn’t seem fair, even after all this time” he whispered, Seonghwa agreed. He brushed a kiss against Wooyoung’s cheek, 

“Would you like me to help you get dressed?” Seonghwa asked, Wooyoung sighed. 

“If we’re going up you might as well” he murmured, Seonghwa smiled. As all things with Wooyoung went it took some rolling, grunting, and a whole lot of complaining. As San often put it. 

It turned out that it wasn’t just San that had bought something to bring Hongjoong this time. Mingi had bought some shiny earrings for him, little gold hoops. Seonghwa couldn’t help but touch them a bit, wondering what he would have looked like in them. And while Seonghwa expected such a thing from San and Mingi, he was a bit shocked to find that Jongho had bought a jacket similar to the one Hongjoong had worn all those years ago. Long and leather, it must have been expensive. Even Yeosang had brought home a pair of boots. Seonghwa was dumbfounded, even a bit unsettled by it all. However, something seemed amiss when Yunho declared that he’d be cooking them dinner to eat up on the mountain. Which, in itself, wasn’t so strange. The fact that it was Hongjoong’s favorite was what made Seonghwa a bit uneasy. 

They did well to remember their passed lover, but such glaring reminders were painful. Seonghwa didn’t understand why they had such a sudden need for them. Not even an hour later they were packed up and leaving their home at the peak of Aemeria to the base of Hongjoong’s mountain. They never wanted to be very far, so when they settled their home they made sure they had a view of his resting place. Mingi helped Wooyoung up the pass to the top where there were fences surrounding the burial sight, hiding Hongjoong’s headstone. They had gotten him a proper one when they could. It wasn’t shiny and new, but it was enough. 

Seonghwa went to it as the others settled around, Wooyoung complaining about his back and hips. San complaining about Wooyoung’s complaining. Yunho shushing them. 

The sun was setting, hovering over the horizon and watching Seonghwa as if curious of his intentions. The horizon belonged to Hongjoong, after all. Seonghwa brushed a hand over the inscription on his headstone. 

‘Kim Hongjoong - Captain of the Horizon - One of Eight’ 

Seonghwa let go of a soft breath as a breeze tickled his face, and then the breeze became more insistent. Beating against his back. Seonghwa realized it was the familiar wave of wings, not just the wind. He turned as Sage came over the hill, mighty wings stirring the air. He settled nearby, tail whipping as he circled around to face them. Seonghwa joined his husbands again, concerned at the appearance of the guardian. Since scattering the keys once more and allowing the guardians to do their job the number of people in Aether had risen steadily but not rapidly. And since then they hadn’t seen much of any of the dragons. 

“Sage, it’s good to see you” Seonghwa said, Sage lowered his head. 

“You as well” he said, 

“What brings you here?” Seonghwa asked, 

“I’m afraid I’ve come to do my own mourning,” Sage said, Seonghwa blinked. 

“Who’s passed?” he asked, confused. 

“An old friend of mine, perhaps you’d like to meet him before he passes” Sage said, turning his large head toward the far side of the cliff. Seonghwa’s brow furrowed, confused. Ever since his fight with Dami, when she stole his abilities, his own senses had failed him as well. At first, it had given him the worst anxiety imaginable. Now, he could live with it. However, it would have come in handy as a figure stepped from behind a nearby oak tree. Seonghwa hadn’t even heard him. 

The man was weathered, his gaze pale and terribly familiar. Everything in Seonghwa began to tighten, ready to combust. Ice like, just like Dami’s. Seonghwa would never forget those eyes, and in all his life and in his time there in Aether Seonghwa had never met another person with eyes like her. Until now. 

“Sage-” 

“Yes, Seonghwa, this is Dami’s brother Enori” Sage said, her brother. 

“The one from the legend, hyung” Jongho said, Seonghwa glanced back at his husbands. They seemed entirely too at ease, Seonghwa’s face pinched a bit. What was going on here?

“I...am very sorry I did not seek you all out sooner” Enori began, voice nothing more than a croak. “I feared my sister when she ruled these lands, even after she was slain I was uncertain of my own safety in Aether” he said, 

“Where have you been all this time, then?” Seonghwa questioned, still suspicious. 

“In hiding on the far side of Aether, in the same cave as the daimon that she cursed me to meld with once lived in” Enori said, lips twitching. “The creature was hideous, I suppose it was a rather vain curse. What she didn’t come to realize was that the daimon was also powerful enough to change its shape, and what I didn’t realize was that the daimon had curses of its own” he sighed, 

“I don’t understand, why are you here, telling us this?” Seonghwa asked, Enori smiled. 

“One of the daimon’s curses is generational, you see. While it’s physical form, though ancient, may eventually die as mine is, its soul is meant to live on regardless of the host” he went on, “and when I spoke to Sage of my failing physical form, he spoke to me of your fallen lover” he gestured at Hongjoong’s grave, Seonghwa could feel his palms beginning to sweat. 

“What does this mean?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Enori made a noise in his throat, turning to face the sun. 

“I believe it means that when I disappear, your dear Kim Hongjoong may very well return in my place. Beware, his power may be great when he does but his burden may be as well” Enori said, Seonghwa could hear his heart beating in his ears. A hand rested on his shoulder, Seonghwa glanced back. Yunho stood there, eyes shining with tears. Wooyoung was already snorting and sobbing into Mingi’s shirt while Mingi wept into his hair. 

“You knew about this” Seonghwa said, choked. Yunho wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, 

“Sage came to town a few weeks ago and told us it might be possible, but it’s not for certain. The way a daimon’s soul chooses its next host is entirely random, the last host can only slightly influence it. We were just...we were hoping” Yunho said, shrugging his shoulders. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Yunho, burying his face in his chest. Yunho held him close, shuddering as he cried. 

“It’s begun…” Sage spoke softly, Seonghwa pulled away, vision blurry. He turned to watch as Enori’s skin began to glow dimly in the lowering light, his eyes falling closed as he began to fade. He fell apart, much like dust. “Goodbye old friend” he murmured, 

“So, none of the legend was really true? Not even what Dami told us? Or what you told us?” San asked, holding his plant close. 

“In some ways, yes. But legends are only lessons in truth” Sage said, the last of the sunlight burning on the horizon. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong’s grave, and realized something. 

“He’s-he’s still buried down there, if he comes back- he’ll suffocate-” 

“If he inherited the daimon’s spirit he’ll be strong enough to climb his way to the surface” Sage reassured him, Seonghwa gnawed the inside of his cheek anxiously. They waited and waited. Until the sun finally set and the horizon was dark. Until the fireflies began to float about, blinking around them. 

“How long are we supposed to wait?” Yeosang asked quietly, 

“I’m afraid if he hasn’t surfaced by now, he may not” Sage said, Seonghwa could feel his chest tighten with soul crushing disappointment. He stared at the headstone, willing it to shatter. To disappear, to never exist at all. “I’m very sorry, I truly hoped for the best” Sage spread his wings, “be well, all of you”, with a powerful beat of them he propelled into the dark sky, a white blot against the stars. 

Seonghwa wiped bitter tears from his face, gathering himself to console his husbands of a heartbreak from so long ago. He turned around, 

“Well, for a moment it was a nice thought. I’m sure Hongjoong will still like your plant Sannie” Seonghwa said, voice a bit hoarse. San sniffled as he moved toward Seonghwa, the plant hugged to his chest. Seonghwa gripped his elbows, lips trembling a bit. “He’s with us, remember? Always” he whispered, laying a kiss on San’s forehead. 

There was a cough somewhere behind them, the sound of unsteady steps. Seonghwa straightened up, 

“No...no, no, no” Wooyoung shook his head, the disbelief and panic in his voice forcing Seonghwa to turn around. And then his heart skipped three, perhaps four beats. He took in messy, brown hair. The red long since leeched from it. A dirt smattered face, a nose with a narrow slope, thin lips, and large eyes that flicked between each of them. Fireflies reflected in them. Seonghwa wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t sure he’d ever remember how to. That face smiled, an incredulous laugh leaving those lips. 

“I um, I couldn’t find my way up so I went sideways” his voice was rough but so achingly familiar, Seonghwa broke. He practically sprinted toward that short figure, throwing himself at him. And if it had been five years ago, anywhere else, that man would have collapsed under Seonghwa’s weight. But here and now, he caught Seonghwa in a strong embrace and held him, not a step out of place. 

He reeked of dirt and grass, but Seonghwa could hardly care. Because he was warm and alive, and Seonghwa choked on a sob. And then there were more arms encircling them, more crying and hands. 

“Hyung” San wailed, face a mess and plant forgotten. 

“We m-miss-we missed- y-you” Wooyoung could hardly get a word out, Mingi was unsteady on his feet as he tugged at Hongjoong’s ruined shirt, begging for a hug as he cried. They were a flurry of tears and hugs, it was by far the messiest reunion Seonghwa had ever witnessed. But in truth, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

When they parted, and they didn’t part far, Hongjoong had given all his gifts. His new jacket and boots, his earrings and his plant. And kisses, so many kisses. Even despite his complaints that he had death breath, as he so eloquently put it. And eventually, they sat down to eat. And Hongjoong was ravenous. Seonghwa didn’t blame him, he’d been in the ground the better half of a decade after all. 

“And we even have a library hyung, I’m thinking of writing a book” San said, going on and on about all their accomplishments and every possible thing Hongjoong had missed. Seonghwa was quiet himself, watching Hongjoong eat and talk. Just to see him, his chest filling with air and that smile. It was enough. Every moment for the rest of their lives would be enough. 

“Wow, Sannie writing a book, things really have changed” Hongjoong said,

“Speaking of changed” Wooyoung murmured, he got onto his knees and scooted closer. He huffed a bit once he settled, as he did often when he moved more than a foot. “I’m only four months, but you can feel him already. Watch,” he took Hongjoong’s free hand and placed it on his stomach, Hongjoong blinked. And Seonghwa watched as his gaze became starry. Hongjoong put his plate aside, placing both his hands on Wooyoung’s stomach to feel. 

“I can’t believe it…a baby” he murmured, awed. Wooyoung smiled, 

“You hear that Hojoong? You’ve got another dad now, so you’d better shape up and stop kicking me in the spleen” he said, Hongjoong’s face twitched a bit. 

“Dad” he laughed, a bit panicked. “Five years ago I never would’ve thought about having kids” he pulled his hands back, Wooyoung blinked and sat back, arms sliding around himself protectively. 

“But...you want them now, right?” he murmured, Seonghwa could see the unease sliding into Hongjoong’s gaze. 

“We can talk about it later, today has been rather eventful as it is. Let’s get home, it’s late” Seonghwa suggested, 

“Home sounds good, wherever that is” Hongjoong said, rubbing his hands on his knees. 

“You’ll love it, hyung. We have working water and everything” Yunho said, packing up the leftover food and dishes. They talked the whole way home, and while Wooyoung seemed a little upset that Hongjoong wasn’t over the moon about the baby he was still happy to be close to Hongjoong. They all were. 

Back at home Hongjoong seemed rather impressed with their house, even if they used magic to help build it. 

“As nice as it is to hear you talk about wallpaper, Yeosangie, I really need a shower” Hongjoong said after Yeosang pointed out the third kind of wallpaper they used upstairs,  
“Oh, yeah, you can use the one in our room” Yeosang said, 

“I’ll bring you some clothes” Seonghwa said, going down the hall into their room. Hongjoong was still smaller than the rest of them, but he supposed Yeosang’s clothes would fit the best. Seonghwa began rummaging through Yeosang’s neat drawer for something for Hongjoong to wear. He hadn’t noticed in all his rummaging but someone had come in, a pair of arms slipped around Seonghwa’s waist, startling him. He glanced over his shoulder just as Hongjoong set his chin there, “you scared me” Seonghwa huffed, Hongjoong snickered. 

“I never used to be able to sneak up on you, what gives? Distracted?” he asked, Seonghwa hummed as he lifted a pair of pajama bottoms up to see what size they were. 

“Not entirely, my senses aren’t what they used to be” he explained, 

“Do tell” Hongjoong hummed, content to lean into Seonghwa as he searched for proper night wear. 

“Well, you were there during our fight with Dami. She didn’t just borrow my abilities Hongjoong, she stole them. And with them went a lot of my heightened senses” Seonghwa said, after Hongjoong had passed they never spoke of what happened. Not even the more benign details. They all seemed to agree that they wanted to erase that day from history entirely. Hongjoong sighed, burying his nose in Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry” he murmured, 

“What for?” Seonghwa asked, 

“I should have done more” Hongjoong said quietly, Seonghwa found some clothes that seemed like they would fit right. He shimmied out of Hongjoong’s grasp to turn around and face him, he shoved the clothes into his arms. 

“Please go take a shower and come to bed” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong pressed his lips into a thin line. He took the clothes, 

“Thanks” he muttered, leaving Seonghwa and closing the bathroom door a little harder than necessary behind him. Seonghwa sighed, and then he went to gather his husbands. Hongjoong was mistaken if he thought Seonghwa would sit idly by and let him think he was at fault for what happened to them, to him. Not on his life. 

It had been a lot like waking up, but with a lot less air and a whole lot more panic. Hongjoong didn’t figure out which way up until he was already out of the ground, and by then he was already on the side of the mountain. Before that it was just empty space, buzzing darkness that was more unsettling than anything. Hongjoong couldn’t help but think about that now as he undressed and got into the shower. 

The water was warm but he couldn’t melt away the feeling he woke up with. The cold, terrifying feeling that he had been well and truly dead. He had been in the ground and when it all started coming back to him, it was even worse. He remembered the moment he died, Dami, he remembered losing everything that ever mattered to him. It was haunting him, living behind his eyes everywhere he looked. 

When he looked at San, Seonghwa, Yeosang, Wooyoung, Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho. All he could feel was a sense of impending doom. Like at any moment it could happen again, something worse could happen. Like what happened to him could happen to them. Without realizing it Hongjoong’s heart had begun to race, his breathing had become erratic. The water was suddenly too hot. Hongjoong grabbed the nearest bar of soap and began scrubbing his skin. He wanted the dirt gone, every trace that he was in the ground gone. All of it. 

Hongjoong scrubbed until his skin was red and it burned in some places. Then he turned the water off and got out, getting dressed. The clothes were just a little too big, but they fit well enough. And when Hongjoong sniffed at them they smelled like Yeosang. It wasn’t something he was used to, being able to pick up scents that way. But Hongjoong knew the moment he woke up that things wouldn’t be the same. Whatever was different now, though, Hongjoong was a little worried about. Either way, Hongjoong left the bathroom with freshly damp hair and pink skin. He stopped short in the bedroom, though. Everyone was there, sitting around. 

“Is this an intervention?” Hongjoong asked, confused. 

“If an intervention involves no clothes and me between your legs, then absolutely” San said, already pulling his shirt off. Hongjoong flushed down to his toes, 

“If only that’s what interventions were” he murmured, gaze travelling up San’s torso. Five years had changed a lot of things, one of which was the muscle in San’s body. He was toned, he had abs now and everything. Hongjoong whistled, making his way over. “Where did these come from?” he asked, dragging a hand down San’s torso, making him shiver.

“Hard work” he said, 

“I could do laundry on these” Hongjoong chuckled, still feeling San up. 

“We could use some attention too, you know” Yunho said, pressing up behind Hongjoong and resting his hands on his hips. He tilted his head, letting Yunho press kisses along his throat. San ran his hands along Hongjoong’s torso, stripping him of the clothes he’d just put on. Hongjoong had no qualms about losing them, however. 

There wasn’t enough touching, Hongjoong couldn’t get his hands on everyone enough. He kissed every bit of skin he could find, and before long he was laid out on the bed with a lap full of Yeosang and a handful of Yunho. Yeosang could hardly focus, the noises leaving his mouth nothing more than pathetic whimpers as he tried to ride Hongjoong. 

“Missed you, hah, missed you so much” Yeosang panted, teary eyed as he trembled. Hongjoong felt like he was overheating, chest tight with emotion. 

“I know” he murmured, focusing on getting each of them off. Yeosang was easy enough, a few tugs to his poor cock and he was seizing around Hongjoong with a cry. Cum painted Hongjoong’s pelvis, Yeosang shook in his lap. Seonghwa gathered Yeosang up, pulling from Hongjoong and passing him over to Wooyoung who was warned to take it easy despite how keyed up he seemed. Seonghwa crawled between Hongjoong’s legs, reaching up to take over for him. Yunho groaned as Seonghwa twisted his wrist just right in place of Hongjoong before licking into Hongjoong’s mouth and rubbing lube into his rim, Seonghwa always had been a great multitasker. Where he got the lube though, Hongjoong wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Hyung” San whimpered on Hongjoong’s other side, crawling in close to beg for a kiss. Seonghwa retreated to allow him space, dutifully opening Hongjoong up instead. Hongjoong kissed San, glad to find that he’d found some semblance of technique while he was gone. While San’s sloppiness had always been charming, the way San’s tongue flicked against Hongjoong’s was intoxicating. And then Seonghwa was sinking two fingers into Hongjoong, the burn pulling a strangled noise from Hongjoong’s throat. 

“Please” Hongjoong begged, hips bucking. 

“What do you need hyung?” it was Jongho that spoke, and while Hongjoong’s brain had been playing catching up all day the easiest thing to accept was that Jongho was truly a part of their relationship. It was the most comforting. Because when Hongjoong bucked his hips once more Jongho didn’t hesitate to wrap a hand around him, pleasure zipped up Hongjoong’s spine and he felt his orgasm building closer. Seonghwa moved onto a third finger, stretching Hongjoong wide on every off stroke. San dragged his nails down the center of Hongjoong’s chest, the sharp pain startled him. 

In a moment, the heat was shattered. The memory of a blade piercing his chest flashed in his chest, Hongjoong’s heart rate spiked, fear permeated his own scent. He tensed all over, begging himself to relax. Seonghwa paused in his ministrations, peering up at Hongjoong. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Mingi asked, scooting closer. He was the only one that could smell the way Hongjoong could now, the only one that could tell what he was feeling without speaking. Hongjoong opened his mouth but he couldn’t quite speak, he wet his lips a bit, swallowing a few times. 

“I’m fine...I’m fine, just a sec. I um, I’m fine” Hongjoong promised, head swimming with a strange sort of vertigo as pleasure and fear mixed. A pair of hands rested on either side of Hongjoong’s head, 

“You’re here, safe. You’re here with us, and all of that is far away” Yunho murmured, leaning down to rest his forehead against Hongjoong’s. Hongjoong took a settling breath, far away...it was all far away. Hongjoong rubbed at his own chest. No wound, no blade, no black ice. No Dami. He was alive, breathing, he was here. 

Hongjoong reached down, gripping Seonghwa’s wrist and pulling him closer. 

“Please” he murmured, wrapping his arms around his neck. Seonghwa laid gentle kisses along Hongjoong’s cheeks, 

“Of course my love” he whispered against Hongjoong’s skin, he lifted Hongjoong’s hips and sank into him. Hongjoong moaned softly, the stretch unlike anything else. It was so achingly familiar, Hongjoong never wanted it to stop. But then Seonghwa began to rock into him and Hongjoong couldn’t help the gasps that left him. Hands soothed up Hongjoong’s sides, lips were laid at his shoulders and arms. Everyone was there, Hongjoong was there. They were safe. Seonghwa buried his face in Hongjoong’s neck, breathing a bit unsteady. He was close, so was Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong buried his teeth in Seonghwa’s shoulder gently, nipping at first. 

“Remind me who I belong to” Hongjoong growled against his skin, Seonghwa groaned, hips snapping up hard. Hongjoong cried out, and then it was just like he remembered. Seonghwa fucked him like he meant it, like he owned him. Hongjoong was gasping, a hand wrapped around his weeping cock. He didn’t have a chance. With a broken cry he came, his cum mingling with the rest drying on his pelvis and torso. Hongjoong bit into Seonghwa’s shoulder hard this time, Seonghwa mewled as his hips stuttered. Hongjoong felt him cum and heard a small chorus of moans and cries around him. 

Seonghwa didn’t let go right away, in fact, no one moved for a long time. And when they did it was a slow process. It reminded Hongjoong of another time much like this, the warm afterglow clinging to Hongjoong’s skin and a strong sense of right sitting with him. They took turns showering before piling into bed. Hongjoong was given the center spot, the others crowding around him. And as comfortable and warm as it was, Hongjoong couldn’t sleep. 

The ceiling was cast with shadows, unmoving but reminiscent of a time before. The people around him, they were still the people he knew and loved. But five years...what had truly changed in five years? Hongjoong certainly hadn’t, at least, he didn’t think he had. The memory of before, of his death, it would live with him for a long time. But he’d cope. After all, the others had lived five long years coping with his death. Hongjoong sighed to himself, something felt so strange in him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Wooyoung’s voice was groggy as he turned over, curling closer to Hongjoong. Hongjoong made room for him against his chest, 

“Nothing important” he murmured, resting his cheek against Wooyoung’s forehead. 

“Everything in that head of yours is important” Wooyoung said, Hongjoong hummed. Maybe. Wooyoung made a small noise of pain, 

“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked, 

“Nothing, just the baby. He gets super kicky this time of night” Wooyoung sighed, resting a hand on his stomach. Hongjoong peered at his hand for a long moment. Five years...and they had grown into adults. Even San had matured, matured enough to want a child. It wasn’t easy for a tabellarius to get pregnant, so they really went to the effort for Wooyoung to carry a child. 

“What did you say his name was?” Hongjoong asked, 

“Hojoong” Wooyoung hummed, eyes falling closed. 

“After me?” Hongjoong asked, Wooyoung made a noise of affirmation. Hongjoong reached out, resting a hand against Wooyoung’s stomach. He didn’t feel anything at first, and then after a while he felt a very small press against his palm. A little hello. “Huh…” he murmured, 

“So, you gonna tell me what you were really thinking about?” Wooyoung pressed, Hongjoong sighed, taking his hand back. 

“Things are different” he said quietly, 

“They are” Wooyoung agreed, 

“What if I don’t fit-” 

“Don’t do that” Wooyoung interrupted, 

“But, Wooyoung, five years-” 

“Is nothing compared to a lifetime without you” Wooyoung stopped him again, “you belong here with us, if you need time to figure out how you fit, fine. But you’re not leaving us right when we got you back” he said, burying his face against Hongjoong’s chest some more. Hongjoong stared at the ceiling again, a niggling feeling at the back of his mind. Because when he woke up in that grave, he knew things were different. He was different. Something had changed in him, he just didn’t know what. 

“What if something in me changed?” Hongjoong whispered, 

“Then we’ll take that too” Wooyoung murmured, Hongjoong’s eyes felt heavy then. He let them fall shut. Whatever happens...he was one of eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off!! Sorry to anyone triggered by the last chapter, I didn't update the tags in time. I hope this chapter makes up for it!!  
> Secondly!! Thank you so, so much for reading this and sticking with me this long. The comments and the support I've recieved has literally brought me to tears, I'm honored any of you guys enjoyed this as much as you did. I had so much fun writing it for you too.  
> I'll definitely still be around so you're welcome to follow me on twitter or tumblr to see what I'm up to or just stalk my AO3 account to see what I've posted! I have two big projects coming up soon too. Not to spoil anything too big, but one will be another polyteez fic and the other will be a BTS fic. Look forward to it!  
> Thank you again, all my love! I wish you all well! <3


End file.
